Moon Scars
by andri88
Summary: Un Edward rebelde, una Bella demasiado correcta. Sus vidas se encontrarán y cambiarán en un periodo de 12 años, en los que habrá un embarazo adolescente, una identidad equivocada y varias cosas más que les harán madurar. Edw. x Bella. Más de 18 años.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**PREFACIO - Perdido y Encontrado**

Elizabeth Masen era la chica más hermosa de Eugene Oregón, con los ojos de un verde esmeralda único, y el pelo que su padre cariñosamente comparaba con el color de la puesta del sol. Ella vivía una vida privilegiada, su familia tenía una próspera bodega en las afueras del límite de la ciudad. Lizzy, como sus amigos la llamaban, no sólo era hermosa, sino también muy popular, inteligente y un talentoso músico y cantante. Ella era la niña de papá, la alegría de la vida de su padre. Tenía dieciséis años, con su vida entera por delante, soñaba con asistir a la Escuela Julliard de las artes escénicas, y podría haberse metido en eso, pero ese mundo no se estrelló en el de ella.

El invierno fue especialmente brutal ese año causando una enorme pérdida de la uva, y con la caída de la economía, la gente no compraba vino. La bodega había estado en su familia durante cinco generaciones, pero ahora la cerrarían y quebraría por completo. Se mudaron a un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad, pero trataron de mantener el optimismo, al menos estaban juntos y sanos. Pero ni siquiera la salud de la familia pudo permanecer, la madre de Lizzy contrajo cáncer de mama, pero lo pillaron demasiado tarde y murió seis meses después. Su padre fue en una espiral hacia abajo por el agujero negro de la depresión y poco a poco cayó en el alcoholismo, pero Lizzy era todavía fuerte. Ella tenía dos trabajos para pagar las cuentas y todavía mantenía un promedio de calificaciones de 8.5, mientras cuidaba de su padre.

Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor, perdió el autobús a casa una noche porque tenía que trabajar más tarde de lo normal.

"¿Dónde diablos has estado?", le preguntó su padre arrastrando las palabras, estaba borracho, como de costumbre.

"Perdí el autobús", ella le dijo rápidamente

"¡NO SE PORQUE MIERDA ME MIENTES!", él le gritó.

"No lo hago, te lo juro. ¡Y deja de gritarme!", ella nunca había levantado la voz a su padre, aunque lo había estado acumulando en su interior durante tanto tiempo, que al final estalló.

Su padre respondió a su contestación de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes, la golpeó fuertemente en la cara. Ella cayó al suelo y se quedó en shock antes de mirar hacia él con la traición en sus ojos.

"Lo siento", él dijo en voz baja y se acercó a ella, pero ella estaba tan molesta que se levantó y salió corriendo de la casa. Tenía que salir, tenía que liberarse de su vida y de ella misma, pero sobre todo, necesitaba tiempo para lamentar la vida que perdió cuando su madre murió.

Ella recogió su última nómina y compró un billete para el tren de medianoche, iba a ninguna parte.

No importaba a dónde fuera, sólo necesitaba escapar, y cuando el tren se detuvo, estaba en Seattle, Washington. Pensó en quedarse en el tren hasta que la llevara más lejos, pero la verdad era que ella amaba a su padre y nunca planeó irse, sólo necesitaba encontrarse a sí misma otra vez, y tener el tiempo necesario para sanar.

Tenía dinero suficiente para un par de noches en un hotel barato, pero no era suficiente para sostenerse, así que buscó un empleo, pero con la mala economía, no la contrataban. Ella quería ir a casa, pero ni siquiera tenía suficiente dinero para el billete de tren y no iba a llamar a su padre, él no tenía dinero suficiente para eso. Pero había un lugar que estaba dispuesto a contratarla, un oscuro club de striptease.

Bailaría, la mirarían, pero no habría ningún contacto, por lo que Lizzy a regañadientes aceptó el trabajo. Ella fue trágicamente buena en su trabajo, y pronto se encontró consumiendo drogas y yendo mucho más allá de bailar y mirar. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba metida de lleno en la prostitución y era completamente adicta a las drogas. Estaba embarazada de seis meses antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que había un cambio en su cuerpo, y dos meses después, su hijo nació prematuro y adicto a las drogas. Ella había estado con muchos hombres por dinero y no siempre había usado protección, por lo que no tenía ni idea de quién era el padre, no es que él la fuera a ayudar de todos modos, la mayoría de los chicos que la compraban tenían una escoria de vida. Ella fue realmente muy afortunada de que el embarazo fuera lo peor que recibió de todo el sexo que tuvo sin protección.

A pesar de sus adicciones y su falta de estabilidad, amaba a su hijo y luchó para mantenerlo. Ella se fue a casas de acogida y después de tres meses de sobriedad, obtuvo la custodia de su hijo. Su nombre era Edward, nombrado por las enfermeras que cuidaron de él en la unidad neo natal de cuidados intensivos. Lizzy no estaba en el estado de ánimo apropiado para pensar en un nombre para el bebé, ella no estaba preparada.

Para cuidar a su nuevo bebé, alquiló una habitación pequeña con un amigo para que le ayudara a pagar el alquiler, y consiguió un trabajo como camarera. Pero pronto la realidad la golpeó de nuevo, y ella no podía pagar su mitad de la renta, más el coste del cuidarlo cada día, y aún así tener suficiente dinero para los pañales e incluso alimentos, por lo que una vez más, volvió a la prostitución.

Incluso con su estilo de vida ilegal, se las arregló para de alguna manera pasar otros siete años sin ver a la policía. Ella comenzó a ayudar a un amigo con un laboratorio de metanfetamina, y había algunos clientes muy peligrosos con grandes expectativas. La vida era dura para Edward también, nunca había suficiente para comer y su ropa estaba siempre demasiado pequeña y cayendo a pedazos. Pero peor que eso, Lizzy de nuevo, volvió a casa de su novio, a su hijo le golpeaba de manera regular y a menudo le quemaba con sus cigarrillos.

Él tenía ocho años cuando la policía llegó y arrestó a su madre, lo que le obligó a pasar al sistema de acogida infantil. Fue colocado en un hogar de acogida, donde la pareja que estaba al cuidado de él, le golpeaba y lo mantenía encerrado en el armario durante varios días. Después de varios meses, fue enviado a una nueva casa de acogida, donde sufrió abusos sexuales por primera vez y después de ese trauma, no habló de nuevo en un año, hasta que fue retirado de esa casa. Construyó muros de piedra alrededor de sí mismo como una manera de sobrevivir, y después de un tiempo, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en una piedra fría sin emociones.

Pero Edward era un superviviente, y después de unas cuantas casas de acogida más, fue llevado a vivir con una familia que tenía una hermosa casa en los suburbios de Seattle. Esa familia tenía todo lo que nunca tuvo, amor, cariño y atención, pero tan pronto como lo acogieron, el muchacho de ojos verdes con el pelo como la puesta de sol, se rompió profundamente. Ellos trataron de ayudarlo, trataron de hacer su vida mejor y de tener la fuerza que él necesitaba para liberarse del cuerpo de piedra que tenía, pero después de dos años sin comunicarse con él, se dieron por vencidos, y Edward una vez más se quedó sin una familia.

Debido a que se metía en muchos problemas con la familia, Edward fue llevado a la Casa de Niños de Seattle, que era básicamente un orfanato para niños con problemas que no tenían dónde ir, y era como una prisión, incluyendo ser abusado física y sexualmente por los guardias. Edward vivió allí hasta que tuvo quince años, cuando decidió que era suficiente, y él y otro par de niños encontraron una manera de escapar. Vivieron en la calle durante varios meses, mendigaron para sobrevivir y robaron en varias tiendas. En algún momento, Edward robó una guitarra que él mismo aprendió a tocar y fue completamente natural, por lo que a menudo tocaba y cantaba en las calles por dinero. Pero uno de los chicos que estaba con él tuvo la idea de robar un coche y los tres muchachos se marcharon fuera de la ciudad.

Fueron cerca de tres horas de distancia de la ciudad, no muy seguros de dónde estaban, cuando las luces rojas y azules brillaron detrás de ellos. El chico que conducía entró en pánico y trató de huir de la policía, pero perdió el control del coche y se salió antes de golpear a un segundo coche de policía, que había entrado en escena. El chico murió por el impacto, y el chico del asiento del acompañante no resultó herido de gravedad, por lo que se bajó y echó a correr. Edward estaba en el asiento de atrás y se quedó atrapado en el coche, tenía una pierna y seis costillas rotas. El oficial de policía también resultó herido, pero el otro policía, quien les había estado persiguiendo en un principio, llamó a una ambulancia, y tanto Edward como el policía herido fueron trasladados al Hospital de Forks.

Edward estuvo en el hospital durante dos días antes de que fuera visitado por el policía que trató de detenerles. Él entró y se sentó junto a la cama, y esperó a que Edward se despertara, y finalmente después de tres horas, se despertó y fue sometido a un interrogatorio.

"Estoy seguro de que no me reconoces, mi nombre es Oficial Swan, soy el que trató de deteneros antes de que salierais corriendo". Edward se limitó a mirarlo, sin responder de ninguna manera.

"Bueno, el otro funcionario, el que se estrelló contra tu compañero, está ahora paralizado de cintura para abajo, y tu compañero ha muerto. Así que estás en un montón de problemas, chico, y te sugiero que empieces a explicármelo". Sin embargo, no había respuesta. "¿Vas a empezar por decirme cómo te llamas? No tenemos identificación tuya ni del chico de la morgue, y el coche que estaba conduciendo fue denunciado por robo hace dos días, por lo que podemos hacer esto de forma fácil si hablas, o por las malas, te entregaré al centro penitenciario de Seattle y dejaré que traten contigo", amenazó.

Edward estaba en un momento de su vida en el que no le importaba lo que había sucedido, en realidad a él probablemente nunca le importaría. Él no estaba aún roto, en realidad nunca había llegado a empezar algo, así que no había a dónde ir sino hacia abajo. Cuando era niño, él amaba a su madre a pesar de su falta de estabilidad, se hizo cargo de ella y era muy protector, pero cuando fue detenida, no había nada más que proteger y no había razón para seguir adelante.

El oficial Swan se sintió frustrado con la falta de respuesta de Edward, por lo que llevó a Edward a una cercana casa de acogida, hasta que se le encontrara una ubicación más permanente. Consiguieron sus huellas dactilares y se enteraron de su nombre y de dónde venía, por lo que decidieron que enviarlo a un hogar de acogida local era mejor que devolverlo a su ciudad.

Edward nunca olvidaría la primera vez que entró en la casa del Dr. Cullen y su esposa, era la casa residencial más grande que había visto en su vida. El Dr. Cullen tenía un rostro amable, pero también lo tenían muchos otros que conoció antes, y la señora Cullen era una versión en vivo de Joan Cleaver, parecía ser demasiado perfecta. Ellos insistieron en ser llamados Carlisle y Esme, pero tendrían suerte si Edward les decía algo. Su plan era ser ese chico que no hablaba, hasta que esa pareja se cansara de él y lo echara. Lo último que quería Edward era desarrollar sentimientos sobre esas personas, como lo había hecho con su madre, para que luego lo dejaran tirado.

Carlisle era el jefe de personal del hospital local, y Esme era una abogada del estado. Ellos fueron novios desde el instituto hasta ahora a sus cuarenta años. Trataron durante años de tener hijos propios, pero después de un tiempo, se dieron por vencidos y decidieron adoptar. Adoptaron una niña de tres años en primer lugar, con el nombre de Bree, pero luego se descubrió que tenía un hermano mayor Riley, así que trataron de adoptarlo, pero murió bajo el cuidado de un hogar de acogida horrible. Fue entonces cuando Esme y Carlisle decidieron adoptar y cuidar niños mayores y adolescentes, porque eran los que más necesitaban buenos hogares.

Emmet fue el primero en ser adoptado, tenía doce años cuando llegó a ser un Cullen, se quedó huérfano cuando él y su padre fueron atacados por un oso en un viaje de campamento, dando lugar a que su padre perdiera la vida. Un año más tarde, Alice fue adoptada por los Cullen, su madre era una enferma mental que se quedó embarazada de un terapeuta, y la puso en un orfanato, donde vivió hasta que los Cullen llegaron a ella. También tenía doce años cuando se convirtió en una Cullen de forma permanente, era un año menor que Emmet.

Emmet, Alice y Bree, todos tenían el pelo oscuro y rostros hermosos, y fácilmente podrían pasar como hermanos biológicos, y los Cullen estaban más que felices con su pequeña familia. Unos años más tarde, cuando Emmet tenía quince años y Alice tenía catorce años, la novia de Emmet de la escuela, Rose, perdió a sus padres en un trágico accidente en barco, dejándola a ella y a su hermano gemelo Jasper, huérfanos, de modo que los Cullen acogieron a los gemelos Hale. Era casi una casa llena, por lo que no planeaban adoptar a más hijos, pero cuando el oficial Swan llamó a Carlisle, él no podía dejar que ese muchacho se fuera.

Cada uno de los chicos necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse cuando llegaba por primera vez a vivir con los Cullen, y todavía tenían algunos problemas, pero todos ellos eran felices y se fusionaron en una familia real. Edward sin embargo, fue una historia diferente.

Edward hizo lo que pudo para tratar de que su nueva familia lo odiara. Se colaba por la noche y robaba cosas de sus habitaciones, derramaba cosas desagradables en sus alfombras y sofás, a propósito. Él no tenía contacto alguno, les maldecía por todas las cosas todos los días, y rompía cosas. Fue introducido en la escuela pública local, con los otros chicos de Forks, pero él era aún peor allí. Todos los días se ponía en peleas y terminaba en comisaría. Pero lo peor de la situación, era el hecho de que Edward era muy inteligente, él simplemente no le importaba lo suficiente como para intentarlo.

Todos los amigos de Carlisle le decían que enviara de nuevo a Edward a su ciudad, y todos los amigos de Esme le decían que era un peligro para el resto de la familia. Carlisle y Esme pasaba noches enteras tratando de averiguar qué hacer, pero un más difícil Edward trató de apartarse de ellos, luchó por intentarlo. Querían salvarlo, para hacer su vida mejor, pero no sabían cómo.

No fue hasta que Edward cruzó la línea, cuando Esme y Carlisle tuvieron que tomar una decisión. Fue en medio de la noche cuando sonó el teléfono, como Carlisle era un médico de guardia, respondió rápidamente.

"¿Hola?".

"Dr. Cullen, soy el Oficial Swan".

"Hola, buenas noches Charlie, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti a estas horas?", preguntó Carlisle.

"Acabamos de coger a Edward, lo sorprendimos conduciendo por fuera de la ciudad en tu Mercedes".

"¿Qué? ¡Oh Dios mío!", Carlisle saltó de la cama y corrió a su habitación para asegurarse de que Edward no estaba allí, y por supuesto, su habitación estaba vacía. "Gracias Charlie, enseguida voy a buscarlo".

"Esta noche no, Carlisle. Creo que lo mejor es mantenerlo aquí toda la noche. Mira, voy a llamar a los servicios sociales, tengo que informarles de esto. Entiendo que desees quedarte con este chico, pero algunos niños no valen la pena. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y sé que si alguien le puede ayudar eres tú, pero han pasado meses y todavía no ha mostrado signos de mejoría y honestamente creo que nunca lo hará", Charlie intentó razonar con él.

"Gracias por llamarme Charlie, Esme y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, nos pondremos en contacto a primera hora de la mañana". Carlisle colgó el teléfono sintiéndose completamente derrotado.

Después de otra larga noche de debate, Carlisle y Esme tomaron una decisión que afectaría a su familia por el resto de sus vidas. A la mañana siguiente Carlisle fue hasta la estación de policía.

Charlie tenía a Edward sentado en un banco en el vestíbulo, a la espera de conocer su destino. Carlisle fue a sentarse junto a él y esperó, pero Edward ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, por lo que finalmente Carlisle decidió hablar.

"Edward, estoy muy decepcionado contigo", dijo Carlisle. "Esme y yo hemos estado tratando de ayudarte, tratando de encontrar una manera de llegar a ti, pero seguimos golpeándonos contra tu muro de piedra. Ayúdame hijo, ayúdame a ayudarte, dime lo que necesitas".

"Yo no soy tu hijo", dijo Edward con frialdad. Él nunca hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, era siempre algo para decir algo corto y amargo, por lo que sus palabras y su tono ya no sorprendían u ofendían a Carlisle.

"No, pero me gustaría que lo fueras. Esme y yo hemos estado toda la noche discutiendo esto, y nos gustaría adoptarte de forma permanente. ¿Qué piensas tú?".

"¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?", dijo Edward lleno de sorpresa. Él esperaba ser enviado de vuelta a la casa del acogida de Seattle, o incluso a ir a un reformatorio juvenil, que no ofrecía un hogar para siempre.

"Lo creas o no, nos preocupamos por ti. Sé algo de lo que has pasado en tu corta vida, y me gustaría saber más, pero sólo si me lo quieres decir. Quiero que sepas sin lugar a dudas que no vamos a renunciar a ti, no importa cuántas veces te caigas, siempre vamos a estar allí para recogerte, porque eso es lo que las familias hacen. Sé que esto va a tomar tiempo, pero tenemos todo el del mundo y rezo para que algún día llegues a confiar en nosotros, e incluso pienses en nosotros como en tu familia".

Y por una razón que ni siquiera comprendió el mismo, el muchacho dañado de quince años aceptó ser adoptado por los Cullen. Su madre Elizabeth no tenía derechos sobre él, por lo que Edward Masen se convirtió en Edward Cullen.

Carlisle estaba en lo cierto, el camino de convertirse en una persona completa, todo, sería muy largo para Edward, y en los próximos dos años, a pesar de que dejó de tratar de huir y de ser una amenaza para la familia, permaneció tranquilo y vigilado en la casa. La escuela no era muy diferente, Edward no tenía amigos, por lo que sus hermanastros se encargaron de estar con él, pero aún así, Emmet, el mayor de los Cullen, no podía detener las peleas constantes de Edward. Carlisle temía que Edward siempre estuviera solo y nunca tuviera relaciones normales, tal vez algo dentro de él había desaparecido, o tal vez sólo necesitaba algo bueno, o a alguien, para hacerlo todo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


	2. Cambiando

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Cambiando**

**(POV Bella)**

Mi vida siempre fue decente, tuve mis problemas, pero también los tenía todo el mundo y nunca podría esperar algo más de mí. Mi madre se fue de la ciudad cuando yo tenía tres años y nunca miró hacia atrás, pero no me acordaba mucho de ella y además, no había mucho de lo que acordarse. Mi padre era el jefe de la policía, y trabajaba duro, pero él era el mejor padre que cualquiera podría desear. Su mejor amigo era Billy Black, también era un oficial de policía, pero hacía dos años su coche de policía se encontró con un par de delincuentes, lo que le dejó paralizado de la cintura para abajo. Pero Billy era un superviviente y no dejó que su silla de ruedas le frenara mucho.

Billy y Charlie siempre habían sido amigos, pero se hicieron aún más cercanos cuando la mujer de Billy, Sara, murió hace varios años por cáncer. Se apoyaron el uno en el otro porque ambos sabían lo que era perder a sus esposas. Billy siempre estaba en nuestra casa, al igual que su hijo Jacob, con el que no podría haber sido más feliz. Jake y yo siempre habíamos estado muy unidos también, primero como mejores amigos, y cuando crecimos, era natural que nos convirtiéramos en pareja. No hubo período de enamoramiento, ni primera cita, ni mariposas en el estomago, sólo estábamos juntos, ni siquiera nos lo preguntamos. Un día estábamos jugando a las cartas, y al siguiente nos besamos y nadie se sorprendió, especialmente nuestros padres, y ellos no podían estar más felices.

Jacob y yo éramos prácticamente la misma persona, porque en lo que éramos diferentes, nos complementábamos entre nosotros. Yo era torpe, y él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme cuando me caía, él tenía un momento difícil en la escuela, y yo siempre estaba allí para darle clases cuando necesitaba ayuda adicional. Éramos felices y la vida tenía sentido. Yo solía ver las películas viejas de romances, y me encogía debido a lo cursi y poco realista que eran las parejas principales, siempre tan desesperadas y apasionadas en el amor. Esas intensas relaciones afectivas no eran reales, y era ridículo que mucha gente se comparara con ellos. Me preguntaba cuántas vidas se perdieron mientras la gente buscaba buenas relaciones con la esperanza de encontrar ese amor con alguien que realmente no existía.

Jacob y yo teníamos toda la vida planeada. Después de la secundaria, mandaríamos solicitudes a las diferentes universidades y decidiríamos a cuál de ellas iríamos ambos. Queríamos alquilar un apartamento juntos y acostumbrarnos a vivir en pareja durante algunos años antes de que realmente nos casáramos. Ninguno de los dos íbamos a esperar a casarnos para tener sexo, pero los dos aún éramos vírgenes de todos modos. Nunca me sentí lista, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba esperando. Eso no quería decir que no lo intentáramos, pero siempre me alejaba en el último minuto, y como Jacob era tan sorprendente como es, siempre me entendía.

Iba a convertirme en maestra después de la universidad, y Jake iba a ser un agente de policía, como nuestros padres. Compraríamos una casa cerca de la playa, nos casaríamos y adoptaríamos un perro antes de tener dos hijos. Al primer niño le pondríamos el nombre de William Charles, como nuestros padres, y luego, dos años más tarde, tendríamos una niña que se llamaría Sarah Renee, como nuestras madres. Era el sueño de toda una vida, un sueño realista que nunca me hubiera imaginado no querer, era nuestro curso natural y estaba bien.

Era el comienzo de nuestro tercer año, y yo no podía esperar a que termináramos por fin. Nunca iba a fiestas o me socializaba, para ser honesta, pero tenía un núcleo de amigos que eran muy importantes para mí.

"Oh, Dios mío, Bella, ¿has visto esta mañana a Mike? Creo que ha madurado totalmente durante el verano, maldito, está tan guapo", dijo Jessica mientras se sentaba conmigo en la cafetería.

"Jess, te ha gustado Mike durante tres años, ¿por qué no lo invitas a salir?", la animé.

"Eww no, él me tiene que invitar a salir a mí, ¿quién diablos te crees que soy? Oh, ya sé, ¿por qué no hablas con él en el gimnasio y le dices que me invite a salir?", dijo Jess entusiasmada con su idea. Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza hacia ella.

"Hola chicas", dijo Ángela cuando se sentó a mi lado. "Di patata", tomó una foto de Jessica y de mí.

"Hey, no estaba preparada para la foto", Jessica se quejó antes de sacar la polvera y ponerse su maquillaje.

"¿Qué pasa con las fotos?", le pregunté.

"Estoy tratando de conseguir fotos de la clase junior... para el anuario", ella se encogió de hombros. "Va a ser parte de este gran collage. Estamos sólo en la primera semana de clases y sólo necesito un par de personas más para conseguirlo", explicó Ángela.

"Bueno, ¿quién te queda?", le pregunté tratando de ser útil.

"Spence, Brandon, Tim, y vamos a ver...", ella sacó una lista para mirar por encima. "Edward Cullen".

"¿Edward? ¿Por qué no te olvidas convenientemente de incluirlo? De todos modos nadie quiere ver al monstruo gótico en el collage", sugirió Jessica.

"Jess, tengo que conseguir a todos, de lo contrario no será una foto real de la clase", Ángela le dijo a Jessica, pero ésta sólo rodó los ojos.

"¿Y dónde está el bueno de Jake ahora?", Jess me preguntó.

"Está con sus amigos del fútbol", le dije casualmente.

"¿Por qué?". Jess preguntó confundida. "¿No quieres pasar la hora del almuerzo con tu novio?".

"No, nos vemos muchas otras veces, podemos pasar unas horas sin estar juntos".

"Maldición, no puedo esperar para encontrar un novio para ser tan aburrida como lo sois vosotros", dijo Jessica bruscamente.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?", le pregunté ofendida.

"Oh vamos, Bella, realmente, ¿dónde está la chispa, el fuego? ¿No deberías estar muy contenta cuando ves a tu novio, y un poco decepcionada cuando no lo ves?".

"Nosotros no somos así. A veces es bueno estar al mismo nivel y darle tiempo al otro. Sé que siempre vamos a estar juntos y tenemos toda nuestra vida por delante, así que, ¿por qué luchar para vernos cada segundo de cada día?".

"Bueno, yo por mi parte, estoy feliz de que mi vida no sea toda un guión, prefiero que me sorprenda lo que está por venir", dijo Jessica.

"Por eso tú estás donde estás, y yo estoy donde estoy", le dije refiriéndome a las relaciones personales por separado.

"Cada uno por su cuenta", respondió.

"Exactamente", le dije. Jessica era una romántica empedernida, y aunque no le había fallado nunca, ella podía ser molesta a veces. Yo odiaba cuando la gente proyectaba sus propias creencias y deseos en los demás, especialmente en mí y en mi relación.

"Alerta, Cullen", Jessica cogió la manga de Ángela para señalarle.

Ángela levantó los ojos de su cámara para mirar en la dirección que señaló Jessica. "Ah, ya tengo una foto de Alice", luego volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

"Pensé que habías dicho que necesitabas una foto de Edward", dijo Jessica confundida.

"Sí, bueno, son Alice y Jasper", Ángela dijo confusa, y entonces aparecieron Rose y Emmet. Los hijos de lo Cullen era unas de las personas más bellas del mundo, ellos venían de hogares rotos, por lo que parecía que se mantenían unidos para apoyarse, ya que todos se entendían. Todos ellos eran personas mayores, a excepción de Alice y Edward, Alice tenía que ser la más amable de todos, Edward era tranquilo y retraído, sólo cuando no estaba en peleas o inquietando cualquier clase con sus inteligentes comentarios. Tuve dos clases con él el año pasado, pero casi nunca hablaba, excepto en momentos aleatorios cuando algo le cabreaba, y él acababa castigado.

"Oh. Dios. Mío", dijo Ángela lentamente cuando el quinto Cullen entró en la cafetería y se sentó con los demás.

"¿Quién diablos es?", preguntó Jessica lentamente mientras les mirábamos. "Ese no puede ser Edward", ella contestó su propia pregunta.

Edward apareció por primera vez en esta escuela hacia el final del primer año. Era un chico flacucho con el pelo un poco largo, extraño, casi de color bronce, que caía sobre su rostro. Él siempre mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo y no miraba a la gente a los ojos. Desde que el Dr. Cullen y su mujer decidieron adoptarlo, pareció desarrollar un deseo de diferenciarse de la belleza de los Cullen, y se tiñó el pelo negro y vestía con ropa gótica. Incluso hubo un rumor en el campus de que él era un vampiro y le gustaba beber la sangre de la gente, pero eso era una absoluta falta de sentido.

En algún momento durante el verano pasado, Edward destrozó su aspecto gótico, creció unos centímetros y en realidad parecía tener un aspecto normal. Tenía el pelo de nuevo de su extraño color original, pero en vez de caerle en su cara, estaba revuelto en la parte superior de su cabeza. Su rostro parecía demasiado diferente, tal vez fuera porque era una de las únicas veces que lo veía sin hematomas y cortes por una pelea. Pero su cara era más nítida, más definida y la mandíbula y los pómulos le sobresalían, pero no tenía un cuerpo poco saludable, en realidad se parecía a uno de los modelos masculinos de Abercrombie y Fitch.

"Sí, ese es sin duda Edward Cullen", respondió Ángela a Jessica después de unos minutos mirándole embobada.

"¿Quién sabía que estaba bajo toda esa mierda negra que solía usar?", dijo Jessica con voz monótona, sin apartar los ojos de él. Luego se limpió algo de la barbilla, ¿estaba en realidad babeando por ese tipo? Quiero decir, estaba bien, pero no más que el resto de los Cullen. El Dr. Cullen debía de hacer algún tipo de cosméticos para experimentar con ellos o algo así, o tal vez era selectivo a la hora de adoptar, igual debían de pasar una prueba de belleza o algo así. Yo sabía que no era cierto, porque en realidad sabía muy bien que el Dr. Cullen era realmente un gran hombre. Su primer día de trabajo en el Hospital de Forks hace seis años, fui trasladada de urgencia al quirófano con un brazo roto, cortesía de la acera cubierta de hielo y mi torpeza. Esa fue sólo la primera de muchas veces que el Dr. Cullen me tuvo que poner los huesos juntos de nuevo, y él siempre fue amable y compasivo.

"Mira, incluso parece cortado ahora. Tienen que haberle hecho una lobotomía o algo así, y lo obligaron a portarse bien", señaló Jessica, y ella estaba en lo cierto. No era un chico flaco, se podía ver un poco su tonificado antebrazo a través de la manga. No tenía ni idea de por qué lo miraba así, Jake era un tipo muy musculoso, podrían pensar que nunca había visto los músculos de un hombre. Por una razón que no sabía, Edward se volvió para mirar en nuestra dirección y nos miramos a los ojos por un momento que pareció durar para siempre. Me había quedado atrapada por completo en su mirada y no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía apartarla, pero para mí alivio, por fin volvió la cabeza.

No pude quitarme de la mente en todo el día la cara de Edward o la intensidad de sus ojos. No era el hecho de que él fuera hermoso por lo que me venía a la mente, era el hecho de que siempre se veía tan triste y distante de todo lo que le rodeaba, pero en ese momento estábamos conectados por completo, y yo no tenía ni idea de por qué.

"Hola, Tierra llamando a Bella", Jake agitó la mano delante de mi cara para que saliera de mi aturdimiento. Estábamos estudiando en mi casa después de la escuela, y yo había vuelto a pensar en Edward una vez más.

"Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa hoy", negué con la cabeza tratando de borrar la imagen.

"Tal vez no deberías haber cogido todos los cursos avanzados de este año. Te mareas demasiado si estas tratando de averiguar toda esa mierda", dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

"Te dije que lo sentía, maldita sea", le dije.

"Bien, bien, entonces. Me voy a ir a casa, te veré mañana", dijo después de darme un beso en la frente y coger las llaves de su coche para irse hacia la puerta.

"Hola, mi hombre", le dijo Charlie a Jake mientras entraba a casa después de todo el día. Los dos se dieron un amistoso apretón de manos, en realidad Jacob estaba molesto. "¿Te vas?", Charlie le preguntó.

"Sí, estamos en un mal estado de ánimo", dijo Jake e hizo un gesto hacia mí con la cabeza.

"Ah, ya veo", dijo Charlie comprensivamente. "¿SPM?" (Síndrome Pre-Menstrual), preguntó en voz baja.

"Papá, ¿qué diablos?", le pregunté enfadada.

"Sí, SPM", le dijo Charlie a Jake. "Es una lástima que te vayas, tu padre iba a venir a ver el partido en la pantalla plana".

"¡No, mierda!", Jake le dijo con entusiasmo. Realmente me molestó que a Charlie no le importara si Jake decía mierda delante de él, porque él prácticamente me lavó la boca con jabón cuando lo dije hace un par de semanas.

"Sí, va a estar muy entretenido", dijo Charlie, muy bien, ahora hablaba incluso como él.

"Bien, entonces tal vez me quede", Jake se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en el sofá mientras ponía sus pies sobre la mesa. Yo amaba a Jacob a muerte, pero su amor por todos los deportes era una cosa que no veíamos juntos, pero me di cuenta que la mayoría de las parejas no estaban de acuerdo en eso.

"Bueno, me voy a casa de Ángela o algo así", les dije.

"Nos vemos", dijo Jake sin ni siquiera volver la vista hacia mí, y yo tenía un gran deseo de lanzarle un zapato a la cabeza. Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios me pasaba?

"Adiós, querida", dijo Charlie de la misma manera. Nunca había tenido toque de queda porque yo nunca salía de casa lo suficiente como para necesitar uno, y en las raras ocasiones en las que yo llegaba a casa tarde, Charlie imaginaba que había una buena razón y en realidad nunca me cuestionaba mucho. Pero así era nuestra relación, él era el jefe de policía, y yo era su buena y responsable hija que no había tenido problemas ningún día de su vida.

Yo, por supuesto, estaba en casa esa noche a las ocho, y limpié el desorden que los chicos dejaron mientras veían el partido antes de ir a mi habitación para dormir. Jake ya se había ido a casa, así que decidí llamarlo por teléfono para darle las buenas noches.

"Oye, lo siento por intentar morderte antes", le dije.

"Está bien, probablemente me lo merecía, aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué", Jake dijo con una sonrisa.

"No, no lo merecías, he estado... ni yo sé lo que estaba mal conmigo hoy".

"Bueno, tengo que ayudar a mi padre con un par de cosas, así que mañana te veo. Recuerda, no voy a recogerte por la mañana porque tengo la práctica después de la escuela, así que no podré llevarte a casa", dijo con cautela preocupado por si me enfadaba de nuevo.

"Vale, no hay problema, de todos modos debo darle a mi vieja camioneta un viaje", le dije "Adiós, te quiero".

"Sí, yo también, nos vemos".

Estuve en la cama despierta toda la noche tratando de quitarme mi mal humor, pero no podía. No había sido sólo hoy cuando estos nuevos sentimientos de resentimiento vinieron a mí, de hecho, en los últimos meses todo lo que una vez había encontrado gracioso y encantador, realmente me molestaba ahora. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver con Jacob, que era el mismo chico cuidadoso que siempre había sido, por lo que tenía que ser yo. Mi interior estaba cambiando, y en realidad me asustaba.


	3. Fotos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Fotos**

**(POV Bella)**

El curso de los Junior estaba resultando ser igual que los dos anteriores, sin incidentes. Mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños llegó y se fue, mi padre y yo fuimos con Jacob y Billy a cenar, y luego Jake y yo nos fuimos al cine, al igual que hacíamos todos los años cada vez que alguno de los cuatro cumplíamos años. Me di cuenta de que a veces, cuando pensaba en mi vida, me parecía un poco aburrida, pero eso nunca me había molestado antes y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que me empezara a molestar ahora. Los cambios que sentí dentro de mí en el inicio del año escolar, los empujé y enterré en lo más profundo de mí. Me gustaba mi vida y no quería tener nada que fuera diferente, a pesar de cómo me sentía.

Estuve agradecida cuando las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron, ya que también significaban el comienzo de un nuevo semestre cuando regresáramos. No era exactamente como empezar todo de nuevo, porque estaba en todas las clases de preparación avanzada para la universidad y la mayoría de las clases estaban durante todo el año, pero el par de nuevas clases electivas que me obligaron a coger, eran lo peor de todo. No es que yo odiara el nuevo plan de estudios, sino que odiaba todo, tal vez por eso mi vida era tan aburrida.

"¡Uf! ¿Cómo diablos me pusieron en clase de arte? Esa era mi última opción elegida", me quejé después de conseguir mi horario para la segunda mitad del año escolar.

"Bueno, ¿por qué lo pusiste si no querías tomar esas clases?", Jacob me preguntó en un tono de burla.

"Yo odiaba todos los cursos electivos, así que cogí los cuatro que menos odiaba", le dije.

Jake se rió de mí, así que fui a golpearle por burlarse de mí, pero cogió mi mano y la retorció alrededor de mí hasta que mi brazo estuvo envuelto alrededor de mi propio cuerpo y él lo utilizaba para encerrarme en mi lugar. Sonrió ante mis débiles intentos de liberarme, y entonces me mantuvo en ese lugar con una sola de sus manos y usó la otra para hacerme cosquillas en mis costados.

"No" - reí - "para" - reí - "¡odio las cosquillas!". Finalmente logré gritar, por lo que se detuvo.

"Mierda Bella, ¿por qué has tenido que gritar?, todo el mundo está mirando ahora", dijo Jake, pero se reía de mí.

"La culpa es tuya, sabes que odio eso", le dije con una sonrisa.

"Ya lo sé, por eso lo hago", él sonrió y me besó con dulzura en los labios. "Estoy seguro de que vas a ser buena en las clases de arte, todavía tengo esa obra maestra que dibujaste para mí cuando teníamos seis años", me dijo.

"¿Te refieres a las figuras de palo de nosotros en los columpios?", le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio? Yo creía que era una vaca realmente grande", él dijo serio.

"Me has dañado", le pellizqué el brazo.

"Oww, que daño", dijo él frotándose el brazo.

"Pensé que eras una gran y fuerte bestia, pero parece que eres un marica", bromeé.

"Yo soy una bestia fuerte, tal vez si hubieras venido a ver mis entrenamientos como hacen las otras novias, verías que realmente no soy un marica", me besó de nuevo, "Tengo que irme, ¿nos vemos luego?", me preguntó.

"Por supuesto, adiós".

Mi primer día en arte fue definitivamente algo nuevo para mí. Las mesas se pusieron todas en un círculo y se nos permitió tomar nuestros asientos. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a tener esa libertad a la hora de las clases, estaba siempre en unas clases muy estructuradas y rutinarias. Todos los alumnos empezaron a presentarse y se pusieron en los asientos antes de que la campana sonara.

"Bien, clase, bienvenida al arte 101, soy la señora Guiest y sólo sé que vais a tener un semestre maravilloso. Quiero que todos saquéis vuestros libros de arte y dibujéis lo primero que pensasteis esta mañana, cuando os levantasteis", dijo la profesora.

Saqué mi libro de papel de dibujo en blanco y comencé a dibujar. No podía recordar cuál fue mi primer pensamiento de esa mañana, así que hice un dibujo de mi desayuno – huevos - y de un el sol que estaba ya resplandeciente.

"Oh, Srta" - la profesora miró mi nombre en su listado - "Swan. ¡Qué hermosa... burbuja! A veces también pienso en imágenes abstractas cuando me despierto", me dijo y luego se pasó a la siguiente estudiante.

_Perra. No me gusta el arte._

Volví a dibujar cuando oí abrirse la puerta, pero no me molesté en levantar la vista al principio porque me imaginé que era un vago que llegaba tarde a clase, y tenía razón.

"El Sr. Cullen, supongo", dijo la profesora, y automáticamente y sin mi permiso, mis ojos se levantaron de mi trabajo y se concentraron en él.

"¿Dónde quiere que me siente?", preguntó sin emociones.

"Bueno, parece que sólo hay un asiento a la izquierda, adelante y siéntate allí", la profesora dijo molesta. El asiento estaba en el otro lado de la clase, lo cual se agradecía. No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón, yo realmente no quería sentarme a su lado.

"Pensándolo bien, Madelyn me gustaría que cambiaras tu asiento con Edward, por favor", dijo la profesora.

"Pero señora Guiest, nos dijo que podíamos sentarnos donde quisiéramos", protestó Madelyn.

"Sí, soy consciente de eso, pero ya puedo ver que esta disposición de los asientos en particular va a ser un problema. Así que a cambiarse", ordenó la profesora.

La maestra era en realidad más inteligente de lo que pensaba. Edward estaba sentado al lado de otro creador de problemas, y la chica Madelyn estaba sentada con una chica que era tan chismosa y zorra como ella. Pude ver que el cambio les ahorraría una gran cantidad de disturbios en clase, pero ahora me vería obligada a sentarme al lado de Edward; genial.

Esa no era la primera vez que tenía una clase con Edward, no estábamos exactamente en los mismos círculos, así que realmente nunca habíamos hablado antes, de hecho, apostaba a que ni siquiera sabía mi nombre.

"¿Bella?", él me preguntó. Vale, supuse que él sabía mi nombre.

"¿Huh?"

"Se te ha caído el tampón", dijo señalando al suelo.

Miré hacia abajo y para mi horror, mi mochila se había caído y había un tampón en el suelo. Podía sentir el calor de mi cara, ya que se volvió de color rojo brillante, y rápidamente recogí el tampón y las otras cosas que se cayeron y lo metí en la mochila.

Edward se rió entre dientes de mi vergüenza.

Cuando puse mis cosas dentro, traté de que mi mente se despejara y de terminar mi dibujo, pero Edward miraba hacia mí, sonriendo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era convertir mi pelo en una cortina para que le bloqueara y no me mirara. Eso era tan estúpido, a la gente se le caían las cosas personales - como tampones - todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan avergonzada? No es como si yo fuera la única en esta escuela que los utilizaba. En el último semestre a Jessica se le cayó un condón de su bolso delante de toda la cafetería, pero a nadie pareció importarle. Por lo menos esto no era tan malo, ¿verdad?

"Bien, chicos, este mes vamos a estar trabajando en un proyecto que se entregará en febrero. Normalmente yo diría que el arte es muy personal, pero para este proyecto vamos a trabajar con parejas y por una buena razón. Cada pareja recibirá una cámara que compartirá durante el próximo mes, con esa cámara cada uno tomará una fotografía, en color y en blanco y negro, de su pareja en la naturaleza de algún lugar. A continuación pintareis un retrato de esa imagen tan fiel a la realidad como sea posible. Ahora bien, esto se supone que es un proyecto divertido, así que por favor, tomaos vuestro tiempo, sed creativos y divertíos", anunció la profesora. En realidad estaba esperando este proyecto, me encantaba hacer fotografías, pero la parte de pintura de retratos, ya no tanto.

"Estoy segura de que todos querréis fotografiar a vuestros compañeros, pero como yo quiero que hagáis realidad este proyecto en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con mis cámaras, he escogido a vuestros compañeros por vosotros". La maestra se fue a por una lista que hizo para emparejar a la gente, y para seguir con mi horror y vergüenza, mi nombre fue leído junto al de Edward. Maldita sea, mierda, mierda... No había suficientes adjetivos inadecuados para describir con precisión la profundidad de mi desaprobación por encima de mi asociación.

"Mira, realmente me gustaría que empezáramos pronto con este proyecto, ya sabes, cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos", le dije a Edward mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas, cuando la clase había terminado.

"Sí, vale. ¿Vas a hacerme posar desnudo?, porque eso podría hacer que el resto de las chicas de aquí hiperventilaran y trataran de destruirte por sus celos", dijo Edward. Le miré con incredulidad, luego sacudí la cabeza y salí de la clase.

En algún momento de ese año escolar, Edward había pasado de ser un extraño y tranquilo niño apartado con una mala actitud, a ser un engreído, arrogante y mujeriego, con una mala actitud. Empezó al comienzo del año escolar, cuando la población femenina de estudiantes reconoció el cambio de Edward durante el verano. Parecía resistir en sus avances al principio, pero después de un mes o dos, cayó fácilmente en el papel que todos querían tener, pero aún se mantenía con sus hermanos la mayor parte del tiempo, durante los periodos del almuerzo y descansos, incluso muchos de los chicos de nuestra clase junior trataban de estar cerca de él para poder obtener alguna de las chicas que él descartaba.

Edward no era un deportista como la mayoría de los chicos populares, era simplemente hermoso. Sus ojos de color verde intenso, el tono muscular de su cuerpo, incluso el desorden de su cabello despeinado llevaban a las chicas locas. Acababa de encontrar extraña la facilidad con la que todo el mundo se había olvidado del gótico Edward, que a nadie le gustaba, que estaba en esta escuela hacía varios meses. Los adolescentes eran muy vanidosos, todo lo que les importaba eran las apariencias físicas.

"Hola Bella", Alice revoloteó a mi lado mientras caminaba hacia geometría.

"Oh, Alice, hola", le dije un poco sorprendida de que me estuviera hablando. Alice era muy amable, pero no éramos exactamente amigas.

"Así que, tengo que ponerme al día sobre la clase de arte antes de hacer lo que me toque del proyecto. Le pregunté a mi hermano con quien estaba emparejado y me dijo que contigo, así que pensé que tendría que ayudarte", dijo ella.

"Ayúdame, ¿cómo?", le pregunté confundida.

"Edward no lo hace demasiado bien estando en proyectos de grupo o pareja. Tiende a no presentarse y a hacer que los demás hagan todo el trabajo, así que aquí me tienes", Alice me dio una foto. La miré y vi que era una foto de Edward de pie delante de un árbol. "La tomé esta semana pasada en nuestro patio trasero, funcionará perfectamente y no tendrás que contar con él para que pose para ti", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Uh, gracias Alice. Pero realmente creo que debería tomar la foto yo misma, además de que necesito una en blanco y blanco también", le dije educadamente.

"Bueno, siempre puedes hacer una copia en blanco y negro de la foto. Mira, si realmente quieres tomar la foto tu misma, solo espera a que se dé el caso, no puedes obligarlo a posar para ti", ella volvió a sonreír, y luego se fue saltando.

Metí la foto en mi mochila y terminé el resto de mis clases del día. Después de la escuela, me fui a casa porque Jacob tenía entrenamiento de fútbol y yo de todos modos tenía que trabajar en la tienda deportiva de Newton. En realidad no me importaba ir a trabajar, era un trabajo aburrido y repetitivo, pero al menos ganaba mi propio dinero. La peor parte de mi trabajo era el hecho de que Mike Newton trabajaba siempre en el mismo horario que yo. Mike y Jessica comenzaron a salir a principios de este año escolar después de que yo sugiriera a Mike que la invitara a salir. Pero a pesar de que Mike estaba con Jess, y yo estaba con Jacob, Mike todavía me hacía sentir incómoda, como si quisiera que saliéramos nosotros, en lugar de con las personas con las que en realidad estábamos.

"Hola, Bella", Mike me saludó.

"Hola Mike".

"Hey…Bella, me preguntaba si querrías ir al cine o algo este sábado", me preguntó.

"Uh, no creo que eso sea una buena idea, Mike, Jacob se pone muy celoso y probablemente pensará que querrás salir conmigo como algo más que amigos", le dije. Jacob estaba lejos de ser un hombre celoso, pero yo sabía que eso haría retroceder a Mike.

Ding-ding. Un cliente acababa de entrar.

"Disculpe señor", el hombre le preguntó a Mike.

"¿Eh, sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?", Mike le preguntó.

"¿Tiene algo que asuste a los lobos? ¿Como unos cuernos o un lobo repelente, o algo así?", el cliente pidió.

"Eh, esto podría funcionar. ¿Ha habido algún problema con los lobos últimamente?", Mike le preguntó.

"Bueno, un amigo mío estaba acampando el pasado fin de semana, y un grupo de lobos llegó hasta él sin miedo. Dijo que fue la cosa más extraña, que ni siquiera tenía ningún alimento para ellos o cualquier cosa así, que no tenía ni idea de por qué los lobos no le dejaban en paz".

"Sí, mucha gente de por aquí les da de comer como si fueran perros callejeros, pero es realmente malo hacer eso porque entonces empiezan a pensar que los seres humanos son comida", Mike explicó.

Después del terminar el trabajo, llamé a Jake para hablar un rato antes de hacer mis deberes por la noche. Cuando fui a sacar mi cuaderno, la imagen de Edward cayó en mi cama. No la había notado al principio, pero cuando terminé con mi tarea y estaba guardándolo todo, la vi tendida en mi colcha. La cogí y la miré, sólo miré su cara perfecta por un momento y no pude evitar preguntarme qué estaba pensando en el momento exacto en el que se tomó la foto. Sabía que probablemente era algo molesto y arrogante, pero por alguna razón, sus ojos sólo se veían tristes detrás de esa máscara rígida en su rostro.

Puse la foto a un lado y me puse el pijama antes de meterme en la cama. Fui a apagar la luz de mi mesita de noche, cuando por alguna razón tomé la foto y la miré de nuevo por otro buen rato. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero cuando veía esa imagen, sentía esa conexión como la que sentí el primer día del año escolar, cuando nos miramos a los ojos en ese momento sin fin en la cafetería. Fue como si hubiera algo mucho más profundo en él que no dejaba que nadie viera, y en el momento en el que fue tomada esta imagen, bajó la guardia.

Puse la imagen hacia abajo, apagué la luz, y me dormí con la imagen de Edward en mi mente. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.


	4. La caída de un ángel

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – La caída de un ángel**

**(POV Bella)**

"Así que Bella, Ben y yo nos vamos esta noche a la playa. Se supone que estará calmada y clara, y habrá luna llena, será increíble, ¿tú y Jake queréis venir?", me preguntó Ángela durante el almuerzo.

"Jake tiene esta noche la práctica de fútbol", le dije.

"Oh, bueno, eso es demasiado malo. ¿Y tú, quieres venirte con nosotros de todos modos? Parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salimos", preguntó.

"Oh, al infierno, está increíble hoy", dijo Jessica cuando vino a sentarse con nosotras después de comprar su comida.

Ángela y yo seguimos su mirada y supimos de inmediato de quién estaba hablando. Edward Cullen entró y fue a sentarse con su familia.

"Jess, estás con Mike", yo le recordé.

"Pero todavía puedo mirar. Quiero decir, vamos Bella, tienes que admitir que está buenísimo hoy. Cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver eso", dijo Jessica.

"Sí que está bueno. Es una lástima que no sea un buen partido", dije con amargura recordando sus burros comentarios hacia mí en clase, a principios de semana.

"Oh Dios mío, él viene hacia aquí", Jessica gritó.

Miré de nuevo hacia él, y él sonrió torcidamente cuando nos miramos a los ojos.

"¿Bella?".

"¿Sí, Edward?", le dije con frialdad.

"Estaba pensando que ya que no tengo otros planes esta noche, podríamos reunirnos", Edward apoyó sus brazos en la mesa mientras desataba toda la intensidad de su mirada en mí.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no tengo planes?", le pregunté con carácter. Jessica me dio una patada debajo de la mesa.

Edward se rió un poco, como si la idea de que yo tuviera planes una noche entre semana fuera ridícula. "Bien, ¿aceptas?", preguntó finalmente.

"No ", le dije, y de nuevo él se echó a reír.

"Oye, tengo una idea", dijo Ángela. "¿Por qué no os venís los dos a la playa conmigo y con Ben esta noche? ¿Se supone que debéis hacer un proyecto en la naturaleza, no?".

"¿Qué playa?", Edward preguntó.

"La Push", respondió Ángela. "Se supone que hay luna llena y mar clara, será perfecto para una foto".

"No, no voy a ir a La Push", Edward respondió.

"Oh sí, ¿por qué no?", le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Bueno, vamos a decir que me peleé con alguien una vez allí, y no me han acogido bien desde entonces", sonrió.

Rodé los ojos. "Lo que sea, yo realmente no quiero hacer una fotografía nocturna, de todos modos. ¿Qué pasa con este fin de semana, estas libre?".

"No sé, lo consultaré con mi publicista y luego me pondré en contacto contigo", bromeó.

"Mira, ¿podemos hablar en serio sobre esto? El arte ahora es un tramo para mí, y realmente no necesito estar fallando en mi primer gran proyecto", le pregunté con calma.

"Bien, supongo que puedo hacerlo, ¿cuándo y a qué hora?", preguntó.

"Tú eres el que tiene la agenda ocupada".

"Está bien entonces. El sábado, voy a recogerte a las diez".

"¿Vas a buscarme?", le pregunté sorprendida. "¿Sabes donde vivo?".

"Sí, tu padre es el jefe de policía, ¿verdad?".

"Sí".

"Bueno, ¿quién no sabe donde vive el jefe de policía? Sino nadie podría empapelar la casa y tirarle huevos todo el tiempo", se echó a reír otra vez.

"¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que eres un idiota?", le pregunté enfrentándome directamente.

"Sí", dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "El sábado a las diez". Repitió y luego se alejó.

"Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que estés saliendo con Edward Cullen, maldita", dijo Jessica.

"No vamos a salir, Jessica, es sólo un proyecto. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no dejas de salir con Mike y sales con Edward si estás tan loca por él?".

"Edward no tiene citas, de hecho ni siquiera besa a las chicas que elige", Jessica dijo sonando decepcionada.

"¿Qué quieres decir, que siempre tiene una chica en sus brazos?", le pregunté confundida.

"Sólo las usa para el sexo, estoy bastante segura de que es como un hombre-puta. Pero las chicas que conozco que han estado un poco con él dicen que él se niega a besar, a lo mejor él tiene un germen o algo así", dijo Jessica.

"Increíble, eso es dulce, como Pretty Woman", dijo Ángela.

"¿Pretty Woman?", pregunté no entendiendo nada ya que no había visto nunca la película.

"Sí, Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman era una prostituta, pero ella se niega a besar a nadie porque piensa que besar es más personal e íntimo que tener relaciones sexuales", Ángela explicó.

"Bueno, eso es estúpido", le dije.

El sábado llegó demasiado pronto, y estaba en la cama a las nueve y media antes de decidirme a salir y prepararme para el día.

"Buenos días, sol", dijo Charlie con sarcasmo. Siempre me llamaba sol cuando pensaba que yo dormía hasta tarde.

"Buenos días. ¿Vas a pescar?", le pregunté confundida. Charlie no solía pescar en el invierno.

"Sí, Harry y Billy querían probar esta cosa de pescar sobre el hielo. Les dije que no quería, pero me sentí culpable", dijo Charlie en un tono burlón. "¿Cuáles son tus planes para el día?".

"Uf, proyecto de la escuela".

"Wow, no muestras emoción", Charlie bromeó.

"No, está bien realmente, pero tengo que terminar los preparativos. Diviértete en el hielo", bromeé.

Charlie se marchó y esperé a Edward. Dieron las diez y no aparecía. Diez y media, todavía nada, y al mediodía decidí dejar de esperar como una idiota y que se fuera mi día. No sabía por qué estaba tan molesta de que no se presentara, Alice me lo advirtió, pero yo estaba enfadada de todas formas.

Me quité los zapatos, me puse otra ropa y abrí un bote de helado de galletas. Maldita sea, era patética.

Toc, toc. Maravilloso. Fui y abrí la puerta pensando que era probable que fuera un vendedor o algo así, entonces vi a Edward allí.

"Wow, me encanta tu ropa", dijo con sarcasmo.

"Sí, bueno, son las dos y media", le dije molesta.

"Lo siento, me quedé colgado. ¿De verdad quieres que te haga una foto vestida así?", preguntó completamente descuidado.

Pensé en mandarle a la mierda, pero también pensé que esta podría ser una de las pocas veces que en realidad se presentaba, por lo que bien podría simplemente tratar de acabar con esto.

"Espera, deja que me cambie", le dije antes de ir resoplando por las escaleras.

Me metí en el asiento del pasajero de su Volvo plateado y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad. Él aceleró el motor sin ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Sacudí la cabeza hacia él, me gustaría que mi padre estuviera patrullando para que le hiciera detenerse y le multara.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?", le pregunté mientras salía hacia la autopista.

"Se me ha olvidado la cámara en mi casa, así que voy a cogerla", explicó.

"Espera, ¿así que primero llegas con cuatro horas y media de retraso, y luego te olvidas la cámara?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?".

Negué con la cabeza otra vez. Se metió en un camino de tierra privado y continuó hasta la casa blanca más bella que había a la vista. Tenía que ser la casa más grande en el condado y estaba cubierta con grandes ventanales.

"Oh Edward, me alegro de que estés aquí, ¿me puedes ayudar unos minutos?". Una mujer salió de un coche que había en la casa. "Oh, lo siento, cariño, no sabía que venía una amiga contigo".

"Está bien, no es una amiga, sólo una compañera obligada del proyecto", dijo con frialdad, la mujer parecía que estaba avergonzada de su comentario.

"Soy Esme", dijo con una sonrisa cálida y me dio la mano por la ventanilla del coche.

"Uh, Bella", le estreché la mano.

"¿Te importaría entrar unos minutos?, sólo necesito la ayuda de Edward un momento".

"Claro, no hay problema", me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y bajé del coche, los seguí hasta la casa.

El interior de la casa era aún más hermoso que el exterior, era tan amplio y luminoso, nada como yo esperaba.

"Sólo necesito que muevas este sofá al rincón, el estante de libros tiene que ir en esa pared", le dijo Esme a Edward.

"¿Tienes otra de esas fiestas otra vez?", él le preguntó.

"Sí, te lo conté ayer, ¿te acuerdas?", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Edward no le respondió, sólo empujó el mobiliario como ella pidió.

"Oh, ¿sabes qué?, ¿puedes moverlo unos centímetros más a la izquierda?", ella le preguntó refiriéndose al sofá.

"Sí". Edward lo movió.

"Genial, gracias querido. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenéis que trabajar en ese proyecto hoy?", preguntó ella.

"Uh, no sé, un par de horas tal vez. Tenemos que ir a buscar algo natural a alguna parte y tomar algunas fotos", Edward explicó.

"Bueno, bien, cuando hayáis terminado quiero que vengáis los dos aquí para la cena", nos dijo.

"Esme, pensé que tenías esa fiesta esta noche", él le dijo.

"Bueno, todavía tenemos que comer. La fiesta es a las ocho y media, por lo que la cena será a las siete".

"Um, eso es muy amable de su parte, pero realmente no quiero molestar", intenté rechazar cortésmente la invitación.

"Tonterías. Insisto, a las siete de la tarde, no lleguéis tarde", ella nos dijo antes de dirigirse a otra habitación.

"Parece muy amable", le dije a Edward mientras le seguía hasta su habitación para coger la cámara.

"Ella sólo quiere que la gente piense que es buena, pero en realidad sólo es una tela de araña", dijo Edward con frialdad.

"Um, vale", dije no muy segura de qué hacer con ese comentario.

La habitación de Edward era muy escasa. Había un sofá, un escritorio, una radio y un estante de la pared lleno de discos.

"¿Es esta tu habitación?", le pregunté confundida.

"Sí", dijo distraído mientras buscaba entre un montón de cosas sobre su escritorio.

"¿No hay cama?", le pregunté.

"¿Huh?". Me miró.

"¿No hay cama aquí dentro?".

"Oh, no. Prefiero dormir en el sofá".

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté un poco extrañada.

Él se encogió de hombros "Yo siempre dormía en los sofás cuando era un niño". Y esa fue su explicación. "Aquí está. Vamos", encontró la cámara y luego nos fuimos.

"Ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?", le pregunté mientras conducía de vuelta a la autopista.

"Pensé que teníamos que tomar una fotografía de la naturaleza", dijo.

"Sí, ¿y?".

"Por lo tanto, vamos a la naturaleza".

Condujo unos veinte minutos, y en todo el tiempo no habló. Finalmente salió de la autopista por un camino estrecho y sinuoso. El camino se convirtió en grava, todo sucio, antes de que él estacionara el coche.

"¿Lista?", me preguntó.

"¿Para qué? Estamos en medio de la nada". Empecé a tener una sensación de inquietud. Ni siquiera conocía a Edward muy bien y ahora me encontraba en algún lugar oscuro, a solas con él, y no tenía idea de cómo volver.

"Espero que tus zapatos sean cómodos para caminar, se trata de una caminata de ocho kilómetros", dijo sin emociones.

"Oh, no creo que lo haga", dije rápidamente. No había manera de hacer esa excursión.

"¿Por qué, no crees que puedas hacerlo?", dijo burlonamente.

"Por supuesto que puede hacerlo", le dije enfadada. "Pero hace frío, y ocho kilómetros son muchos para caminar por la nieve".

"Así que no crees que puedas hacerlo", dijo de nuevo.

"Enséñame el camino", le dije tercamente.

Se lanzó una mochila al hombro y empezó a caminar. Al igual que el viaje en coche, nos quedamos en silencio, pero extrañamente no fue un silencio incómodo. En realidad fue algo bonito simplemente estar tranquilos y escuchar los sonidos del bosque y el crujido de la nieve bajo nuestros pies.

"Está justo a través de esos árboles. ¿Ves el lugar donde está el sol?", preguntó señalando por delante de nosotros.

"Sí". Caminamos varios metros más y entonces me sorprendió el ver ese lugar mágico al que nos había llevado. Siempre fui una persona realista, nunca había creído en cuentos de hadas ni fantasía, pero este lugar era directamente de una película de princesas de Disney.

"¿Interesante, eh?", dijo antes de quitarse su abrigo y arrojarlo sobre una roca.

"¿Qué es este lugar?", le pregunté. Era obviamente un prado, pero lo realmente sorprendente era el hecho de que no había nieve en el suelo y había flores silvestres creciendo a lo loco. Era como un oasis en medio de un iceberg. La temperatura era más cálida aquí también, y seguí el ejemplo de Edward y me quité el abrigo.

"El sol da en este lugar solo por la derecha, pero más que eso, es una fuente termal que derrite todo a su alrededor", explicó.

"Es hermoso", le dije mientras miraba esa vista fascinante. "¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?".

"Emmet me trajo aquí el año pasado, y no aquí, sino a dos kilómetros al este. De todos modos se suponía que era algún tipo de cosa o unión fraternal con la naturaleza, y yo me enfadé por algo y me fui. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba pero paseé alrededor y encontré este lugar. Me colgué por un tiempo, pasé el resto del día tratando de encontrar mi camino de regreso a donde aparcamos el coche", explicó.

"Wow". Yo no sabía qué más decir.

"Vale, vamos a empezar", dijo y sacó la cámara de la mochila. "¿Quieres hacerla tú primero?", preguntó.

"Um, sí, gracias", cogí su cámara. "Uh, ¿qué tal por allí?", señalé a una roca y le hice un gesto para que se sentara.

Se sentó sin quejarse y esperó otras indicaciones.

"Vale, ponte a un lado y mantén tu cara relajada". Él lo hizo, así que empecé a fotografiarle. Dios, era hermoso, pero no era sólo la belleza humana normal, era como si fuera algo diferente, algo mejor, como un ángel caído o un dios griego, y esta no podría haber sido una zona más perfecta o adecuada para él.

Debí haber tomado un centenar de fotos de él, simplemente no me cansaba, y la cámara absolutamente lo amaba.

"Vale, suficiente, vas a utilizar toda la memoria", dijo al final y me cogió la cámara. "Al suelo", me dijo y señaló a la mitad de la pradera.

"¿Quieres que me siente en el suelo?", le pregunté confundida.

"No, quiero que te acuestes en el suelo", dijo con una sonrisa.

No sé por qué acepté hacerlo, pero por alguna razón de ser, este lugar hacía que todo fuera diferente. Como si este prado mágico despertara cosas dentro de mí que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían. Me eché hacia atrás y me quedé mirando a las nubes del cielo azul brillante. Él se puso de pie sobre mí con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo y comenzó a hacer fotos.

Era extraño, estaba expuesta y en una posición vulnerable, él me tenía prácticamente como él quería, pero por alguna razón, yo estaba completamente cómoda. La forma en la que el sol brillaba a través de su cabello mientras estaba encima de mí era una de las cosas más impresionantes que había visto.

"Espera, no te muevas. Dame la cámara", le dije levantando la mano esperando que me la entregara.

"De ninguna manera, ya tuviste tu turno".

Utilicé sus piernas que estaban a cada lado de mí para impulsarme hacia arriba y cogerle la correa de la cámara, por lo que me la dejó.

"Ahora estate quieto". Era una silueta absolutamente hermosa de su rostro que se oscurecía con el sol brillando detrás de él.

"Vale, ahora devuélvemela", dijo.

Ni siquiera me acordaba de cuando se la había quitado, de hecho yo no estaba con mis cinco sentidos, había dejado el cerebro en el coche o algo así.

"¿Oh, en serio?", él dijo en broma y luego me inmovilizó para cogerme la cámara, pero yo rodé de debajo de él y empecé a correr con la cámara, y por supuesto, él me persiguió. Era rápida pero sin embargo él me cogió rápidamente y me tiró de nuevo al suelo. Me estaba riendo tan fuerte que mi estómago me hacía daño. Él se estaba riendo demasiado y su sonrisa era algo que jamás podría olvidar. Era una verdadera y genuina sonrisa, al contrario de lo que jamás había visto en su cara antes.

Dejé de reír y estuve mirándole completamente con admiración por unos momentos, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de mi embobamiento. Su risa inmediatamente se cortó y su hermosa cara fue sustituida por la máscara de duro que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver en él.

"Tenemos que volver, vamos a perdernos la cena si nos quedamos más tiempo", dijo en voz baja.

"Vale", le dije tranquila.

Al momento en el que salimos del prado, fue como si volviéramos a como estábamos antes. A una incomodidad tensa.


	5. Cena con los Cullen

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Cena con los Cullen**

No hablamos durante el camino de regreso a su casa, de hecho yo realmente deseaba ir a mi casa, lo último que quería hacer era tener una cena con él y su familia. Pero por alguna razón, no quería ofender a Esme, ella parecía ser una persona muy dulce, a pesar de lo que Edward dijo acerca de ella. Después de haber aparcado el coche delante de la casa, se fue directamente a la puerta sin esperarme ni siquiera. No estaba segura de si estaba enfadado conmigo por algo, o si este era su comportamiento natural cuando salía, pero de cualquier manera, apestaba.

En el momento en el que salí del coche y subí los escalones del porche, él ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta delante de mí. Yo no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía entrar o llamar? ¡Qué narices!, ¿por qué estaba de esa manera? No podía marcharme porque no tenía mi coche y su casa estaba demasiado lejos, en el bosque, para ir a pie, pero me sentía estúpida por llamar.

Me quedé como una idiota durante unos cinco minutos antes de que se abriera la puerta y Edward asomara la cabeza. "¿Qué estás haciendo fuera?", preguntó confundido.

"Uh... estaba mirando este banco antiguo", mentí.

"¿Vas a entrar?", dijo molesto.

"Sí, lo siento", le dije con la cabeza hacia abajo.

"Oh, me alegro de que estéis aquí, llegáis justo a tiempo", dijo Esme mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina. "Adelante, tomad asiento, el resto llegará en un momento".

"Wow, algo huele increíble". El Dr. Cullen entró, debía de haber llegado del trabajo. Se acercó a Esme mientras ella se movía por la cocina, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella por la espalda, y le besó el cuello. Esme respondió dándose la vuelta en sus brazos para ponerse de frente, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello antes de besarlo apasionadamente. "Te he echado de menos hoy".

"Me echas de menos todos los días", ella sonrió y le besó otra vez. Yo nunca fui tan blanda como para dar esas muestras de afecto, pero había algo terriblemente romántico en la cantidad de pasión que había en sus ojos. No sabía la cantidad de amor que existía fuera del cine y la poesía. "Ve a cambiarte", le dijo Esme al doctor después de apartarlo lejos de ella.

El Dr. Cullen fue a cambiarse para la cena, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

"¿Señorita Swan?", preguntó sorprendido, y luego le dio una mirada extraña y cuestionable a Edward. Esme también tenía una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro cuando su esposo le dijo mi apellido también.

"Hola Dr. Cullen, ¿cómo está?", le pregunté. Había pasado un tiempo desde mi última visita a urgencias, así que no le había visto en algún tiempo.

"Bien, gracias por preguntar, Bella", dijo cortésmente, y siguió mirando a Edward.

"Somos compañeros para un proyecto escolar", dijo Edward finalmente, como si estuviera defendiendo mi estancia allí.

"Edward, tengo que hablar contigo en la otra habitación, por favor", dijo el doctor, y no esperó una respuesta antes de salir de la habitación. Edward rodó los ojos, y luego resopló antes de seguir a su padrastro.

"Así que, Bella, no sabía que eras la hija de Charlie", dijo Esme casualmente.

"Uh, sí", le dije con inquietud. No estaba muy segura de cuál era el problema, pero el ambiente en la sala definitivamente cambió cuando mi apellido se mencionó.

Hubo un gran estruendo cuando Emmet y Jasper pasaron por la cocina y se sentaron en el comedor adyacente.

"Hey, hey, hey" - Esme les reprendió - "esas manos mejor que limpias, muchachos".

"Oye, ¿quién eres?", Emmet me preguntó finalmente después de darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Alice, Edward y el Dr. fueron los únicos Cullen con los que había hablado antes, así que no me sorprendió que Emmet no me conociera, yo sólo le conocía porque todo el mundo en la escuela conocía a todos los Cullen.

"Um, Bella Swan", le dije con cautela, con la esperanza de que no se molestase también por mi nombre.

"¿Bella Swan?", Emmet parecía confundido.

"Ella está aquí como invitada de Edward", dijo Esme rápidamente.

"Genial", Emmet se encogió de hombros.

Jasper me saludó asintiendo con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

"Hola Bella", dijo Alice felizmente con su voz musical. Ella vino y se sentó a mi lado, entonces una chica que no había visto antes se acercó y se sentó al otro lado de mí. Rose entró y se sentó con Emmett, y finalmente Edward regresó con el doctor.

Edward se sentó en el lado opuesto de mí, y se negó a mirarme, ignorando completamente el hecho de que yo estaba allí.

"Soy Bree". La niña a mi lado se presentó de repente.

"Hola Bree, soy Bella", le dije y ella sonrió.

"Me gusta tu pelo, es realmente bonito. ¿Vas a estar aquí un rato?, me gustaría mucho hacerte una trenza", dijo Bree mientras recogía un mechón de mi cabello y lo peinaba con sus dedos.

"Um", yo realmente no sabía cómo contestarle.

"El pelo de Alice es muy corto, y Rose no me deja tocar el suyo. Oh, ¿por favor?", Bree me preguntó con dulzura.

"Bree, tengo que llevar a Bella a casa después de la cena", dijo Edward con un molesto sonido.

"Oh, vale, bueno, pues la próxima vez", dijo Bree.

"¿Dónde habéis ido a haceros las fotografías?", nos preguntó Esme mientras estaba sirviendo a todos.

Esperé a que Edward respondiera, pero no dijo nada, en lugar de eso sólo miró hacia otro lado como si estuviera tratando de evitar la cuestión, por lo que yo le respondí. "Edward me ha llevado a un prado lleno de flores silvestres..."

"Wow, ¿has ido al prado de Edward? No permite que nadie vaya allí", dijo Bree inocentemente.

Miré a Edward, y él todavía estaba mirando a otro lado, pero pude asegurar por su mandíbula tensa que estaba enfadado, ¿qué diablos era eso?

Todo el mundo se quedó callado durante un incomodo momento antes de que Emmet soltara el eructo más fuerte que había oído en mi vida. Se rompió la tensión y todo el mundo se echó a reír, a excepción de Esme, quien parecía consternada.

"Esto está delicioso Esme, muchas gracias por haberme invitado", le dije después de que las risas terminaran.

"Bueno, me alegro que te guste, me inspiraste esta mañana. Después de decir que te llamabas Bella, me apetecía hacer algo italiano", dijo Esme amablemente.

La conversación se mantuvo alegre en la mesa, y todos se burlaban de todos cariñosamente, el ambiente estaba lleno de sonrisas. Nunca antes me había sentado en una mesa con una familia tan grande, y en realidad me sentía muy bien. No sabía lo que esperar de cenar con una familia poco convencional, pero estar con ellos en ese momento me hizo desear tener una familia más grande. Todos parecían verdaderamente maravillosos y felices, como si fuera exactamente la manera en la que todas las familias deberían estar.

A parte del hecho de que Emmet y Rosalie estaban muy pegados, y Alice y Jasper parecían estar cogidos de la mano, nunca diría que esta familia no era biológica. Ellos actuaban como si hubieran estado siempre juntos, y tenían toda una vida para estarlo. Edward era el único que parecía lejano y fuera de lugar, no tenía nada que ver con el resto de ellos. Ellos trataban de entablar conversaciones con él, pero después de conseguir una respuesta fría, parecieron darse por vencidos y comenzaron una nueva conversación en otro lugar.

Después de la cena, les di las gracias al Sr. y a la Sra. Cullen, y les dije adiós con la certeza de que nunca volvería aquí a cenar. En realidad estaba un poco triste cuando salí de su casa, era como si me fuera a perder, aunque yo no tenía derecho a sentir esos sentimientos.

"Me he divertido un montón hoy, tu familia es impresionante", le dije a Edward en el camino de regreso a mi casa.

"¿Has pasado poco más de una hora con ellos, y crees que sabes lo suficiente como para llamarlos impresionantes?", preguntó con amargura.

"Yo sólo quería decir que todos han sido muy agradables", le dije a la defensiva.

"Estoy seguro de que piensas eso", dijo en voz baja.

"Vale, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?", le pregunté molesta.

"No eres más que una de esas personas que piensa que su vida es una mierda y todo el mundo es mejor que ella. Ves toda la ropa, los coches caros y la enorme casa, y automáticamente piensas que vivimos una vida de cuento de hadas".

"¡No, eso no es lo que veo, veo una familia que realmente se preocupa por los demás, y entonces estás tú, que no pareces preocuparte por nada!", casi le grité.

"No sabes una mierda de mí", dijo con frialdad. Después los dos nos quedamos en silencio durante el resto del camino.

Me dejó en mi casa, y al segundo la puerta del coche se cerró detrás de mí y él aceleró. Le miré después de que acelerara su coche, enfadado.

"Hola hermosa". Me volví para ver a Jacob sentado en el porche.

"Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, pensé que hoy ibas a Seattle con tus amigos?", pregunté y me fui hacia él para darle un abrazo.

"Sí, bueno, pensé en venir aquí y darle las buenas noches a mi novia en persona", me dio un beso. "¿Con quién estabas hace un momento?", preguntó con curiosidad, sin que ningún rastro de celos.

"Ya te dije que tenía que hacer un proyecto por parejas".

"Sí, ¿y quién es tu pareja?", preguntó.

"Edward Cullen", dije casualmente. Jacob parecía muy tranquilo pero podía veía la ira hirviendo por dentro de él.

"¿Ese era Edward Cullen?", preguntó lentamente y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mientras su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

"Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?", le pregunté confundida.

"¿Qué cuál es el problema?", explotó. "¡Ese es el hijo de puta que dejó a mi padre en una silla de ruedas, y ahora tú estabas en el coche con ese pedazo de mierda!".

Yo estuve en silencio por un momento tratando de procesar lo que me estaba diciendo. "Mi padre me dijo que el tipo que golpeó a Billy murió en el accidente".

"Bueno, era el conductor, él iba en el asiento trasero. Charlie llamó a una ambulancia y Edward y mi padre fueron llevados al hospital, y fue entonces cuando el Dr. Cullen decidió llevarse a casa a ese hijo de puta y ahora la ciudad sufre con su presencia".

"Jake, no tenía ni idea, pero no es que pudiera escoger a mi pareja, en realidad no tenía otra opción, por lo que estás perdiendo el tiempo estando enfadado conmigo por eso...", le dije a la defensiva.

"No tenías opción para tenerlo como pareja pero sí para entrar o no en el coche con él. Podrías haberlo quedado con él en alguna parte, o al menos haber conducido tú". Comenzó a suavizar su tono. "Es que odio que estés en un coche con él al volante, es una amenaza, y un tipo peligroso para tenerlo cerca".

"Mira, no va a suceder otra vez, nuestro proyecto está terminado", dije, ya que sólo quería olvidarme de todo el día. Lo que fuera esa poca conexión que tuve con Edward en el prado, se había ido, y yo no podía estar más feliz por eso.

Jacob y yo pasamos todo el día del domingo juntos, simplemente pasamos el tiempo en su garaje mientras él trabajaba en su coche. Aunque no era un amante de todas las cosas con motor como lo era Jacob, no me importaba estar en su garaje. Era increíble como Jacob era capaz de coger un trozo de basura y trabajarlo con las manos para hacer algo nuevo y hermoso. Y yo no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero por alguna razón, Edward vino a mi mente. Era como esa pieza rota, de metales mezclados, fríos y molestos, tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era a alguien que suavemente lo recompusiera de nuevo.


	6. Un mal día

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco

**Capítulo 5 - Un mal día**

...

Yo tenía mis fotos impresas, y me sorprendí con su belleza. Mientras estaba sentada en clase de arte, de vez en cuando miraba por encima a Edward a mi lado, y parecía como una persona completamente diferente a la que fotografié. Nunca habló desde el día que pasamos juntos, pero en realidad no era extraño, era como si nunca hubiera pasado ese día. No hubo saludos entre nosotros, o incluso el reconocimiento de que nos conocíamos. Pero realmente no me importaba, de hecho yo lo prefería así, Jacob lo odiaba y ser amigo de Edward no valía la pena por la tensión que causaría entre Jake y yo.

"Vale, ¿qué te parece?" Le pregunté a Ángela mientras estábamos sentadas en el patio en el descanso.

"Uh, ¿es Freddie Munster?", preguntó ella con cautela, esperando no herir mis sentimientos.

"¡Uf! Se parece a Freddie Munster, ¿no? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, realmente odio toda esta mierda del arte", le dije frustrada y arrojé la pintura que hice de la foto al suelo.

"Tal vez sólo necesites un modelo mejor, me refiero a que la negatividad de Edward en realidad llega a través de la foto", dijo.

"Lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción. Este estúpido y horrible proyecto va a bajar todo mi promedio".

"Bueno, las fotos que tomaste son muy buenas". Ella trató de ser positiva. "Tal vez eso ayude a la nota global".

"Bueno, creo que me voy a ir a hablar con la Sra. Guiest, tal vez ella me pueda dar algunos consejos o algo así". Cogí mi bebida y me marché hacia mi clase de arte esperando que la profesora estuviera allí, a pesar de que era el descanso.

A veces me ponía mala por no saber qué decir, por lo que estaba pensando lo que le iba a decir a mi profesora de arte surrealista, y no presté la completa atención a dónde iba cuando me estrellé contra alguien y derramé mi bebida sobre ambos.

"Dios, Bella, ¿qué mierda?", Edward me gritó. Tenía los brazos en alto mientras por su camiseta goteaba la bebida fría y pegajosa.

"Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento Edward, yo no..."

"Tienes que ser la chica más torpe de aquí. ¿Qué, naciste con dos pies izquierdos o algo así?, ¿qué demonios se supone que debo hacer ahora?". Edward no esperó la respuesta, dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección al estacionamiento.  
Tuve un fuerte deseo de ir tras él, pero luché por no hacerlo. Fui a la clase y como estaba teniendo un día tan maravilloso, el aula estaba vacía. Maravilloso.

Era viernes, por lo que las clases terminaron temprano y me sentía agotada, así que no podía esperar para llegar a casa. Por lo general, trabajaba después de la escuela, pero hoy tenía el día libre y por lo general lo pasaba con Jake, pero cuando terminó la temporada de fútbol, consiguió un trabajo en el taller mecánico local y estaba trabajando ahora. Así que decidí que sería mejor hacer pleno uso de mi tiempo libre, y tratar de volver a pintar la fotografía de Edward.

"Bella, ¿puedes venir aquí, por favor?", mi padre gritó desde abajo de las escaleras. Acababa de sacar todas mis pinturas, pero estaba agradecida por la distracción porque realmente no quería pintar de todos modos.

"¿Qué pasa, papá?"

"¿Por qué no te sientas un momento?, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo".

"Vale", me senté en el asiento de la sala de estar, y él se sentó en su silla frente a mí. "¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?". Podía ver la tensión en su rostro, y realmente me asusté. Mi padre no mostraba sus sentimientos nunca, pero cuando lo hacía, yo sabía que tenía que ser malo.

"Es tu madre", dijo poco a poco tomándome por sorpresa. Yo no había visto a mi madre desde que era pequeña, y en realidad nunca esperaba volver a verla.

"Ok, ¿qué pasa?"

"Ella está en la ciudad y quiere verte". Su rostro pasó por varias emociones, fue de la preocupación, a la ira y luego a la simpatía.

Mi madre tenía sólo diecinueve años cuando me tuvo. Mis padres se conocieron en la universidad, eran completamente opuestos, él era calmado y estable, y ella era una excéntrica hippie que no podía dejar que la vida pasara lentamente. Mi padre nunca había estado lejos de casa antes, y cuando conoció a mi madre, que tenía esos grandes sueños, fue arrastrado por ella. Ella quería viajar y ver el mundo, pero cuando se quedó embarazada, puso todos sus sueños en espera, se casaron y se instalaron en Phoenix. Pero ella odiaba su vida, y mi padre odiaba Phoenix, con la depresión económica de esa época, mi padre decidió que tenían que trasladarse a Washington, donde sabía que podía conseguir un trabajo, pero eso hizo que mi madre aún se resintiera más. En poco tiempo, ella estaba engañándolo y haciendo planes para alejarse con su nuevo novio. Planeó llevarme con ella, pero sabía que mi padre nunca me dejaría ir, así que se fue sin mí. Ella me visitaba cada dos meses, pero comenzó a venir cada vez menos hasta que se detuvo y no volví a saber de ella hasta este momento.

"¿Por qué, por qué ahora? ¿Dónde diablos ha estado todo este tiempo?", le pregunté enfadada.

"Mira, realmente no lo sé. Ella se presentó aquí hoy y pidió verte".

"¿En realidad la viste?, ¿cómo es ella ahora?, ¿qué dijo?". Aunque estaba enfadada con ella, era mi madre y quería saber si estaba bien.

Se encogió de hombros "Ella se veía bien, quiero decir que no lo sé muy bien, ella no dijo mucho. Quería verte y me preguntó si podía venir hoy más tarde".

"Hoy, ¿Cómo, en este momento? Le dijiste que no ¿verdad?". Empecé a sentir pánico, necesitaba tiempo para evitar hundirme antes de que la viera de nuevo.

"No sabía qué decirle, así que dijo que llamaría. Sólo quería prepararte, porque sé que ella va a querer hablar contigo".

En ese momento, un coche se detuvo en la calzada. Era demasiado pronto para que Jake estuviera fuera del trabajo, y Charlie no esperaba a ninguno de sus compañeros, por lo que sólo podía ser una persona.

"Pensé que habías dicho que ella iba a llamar primero", le dije completamente aterrorizada.

"Eso es lo que dijo". Miró por la ventana, y entonces sopló. La debía de haber visto mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Luego hubo un golpe. Mi padre me miró con desgracia antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba mi madre perdida desde hace mucho tiempo, ella sonrió mientras nuestros ojos se encontraron y se echó a llorar.

"Isabella". Ella entró en la casa y llegó hasta mí, pero di un paso atrás. ¿Quién era esta mujer, una mujer que yo apenas conocía y recordaba?, ¿y por qué habría pensado alguna vez que yo quería que me tocara?

"Es Bella. Pero si tú hubieras estado aquí todo este tiempo, lo sabrías", le dije con amargura.

"¡La Virgen!, ya sabía que estarías molesta conmigo, pero he venido a hacerlo todo bien, a acercarme a ti", dijo mientras que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. El ver sus lágrimas sólo me hizo enfadarme, ¿con qué derecho lloraba cuando había sido ella la que se había marchado?

"¿Por qué ahora?"

"Los últimos catorce años han sido muy duros para mí..."

"¿Duros para ti?", grité con incredulidad.

"Por favor, Isabella, ¿puedo explicártelo?"

"Es Bella, y ¡NO!", cogí mi bolso y corrí hacia mi camioneta antigua. Metí la llave en el contacto y me alejé tan rápido como mi lenta camioneta podía llevarme. No sabía a dónde ir, pero no me importaba, sólo necesitaba alejarme. Conduje sin rumbo y antes de darme cuenta, había salido de la autopista y me metía en un camino de tierra que conocía casi tan bien como conocía a mi madre. Sólo había estado aquí una vez, pero por alguna razón, este era el único lugar en el que quería estar en este momento.

Empecé a caminar, sabía que no llegaría a hacer todo el camino hasta el prado, pero esperaba poder encontrarlo por mí misma. Paseé, me tropecé, y paseé un poco más. Algunas cosas me resultaban familiares, pero todo tenía el mismo aspecto, cada árbol, cada rama caída, y yo no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Eso fue realmente estúpido por mi parte, ¿por qué creería que podría encontrar ese lugar?, y si lo llegara a encontrar milagrosamente, entonces, ¿cómo encontraba mi camino de regreso?

Debí haber caminado por más de dos horas, pero no tenía un reloj, así que no tenía ni idea. Por lo menos había traído mi grueso abrigo, aunque estaba segura de que iba a morir de frío de todos modos. Me dolían los pies como el infierno y me torcí el tobillo cuando me caí, pero seguí caminando. Mi deseo de encontrar el prado mágico se convirtió casi en una necesidad, y no iba a parar hasta que llegara allí.

Tal vez fue suerte, o tal vez la magia del prado era real y me guió, pero de alguna manera me encontré con él. Yo estaba tan agradecida, y tan congelada, que me acerqué hacia la calidez que sólo el prado podía dar, y ni siquiera me fijé en mi entorno.

Me puse en el sol, y me encogí de hombros en mi abrigo, sólo empapada por la serenidad que este lugar tenía que ofrecer. Era tan hermoso como la última vez, y el aroma asombroso de las flores silvestres llenaba mis sentidos.

"¿Mal día?". Me volví rápidamente y vi a Edward sentado en la misma roca en la que estaba cuando le tomé la foto. Era extraño de todas maneras, como si yo lo esperara allí y la belleza de este lugar no fuera completa sin él.

"Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí, ¿quieres que me vaya?" ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?, no había manera de que yo me fuera ahora, después de todo lo que había tardado en encontrarlo.

"No, no tienes por qué irte, no es que este lugar me pertenezca a mí o cualquier otra cosa", dijo volviendo a leer el libro que tenía.

Le miré confundida por un momento, preguntándome por qué no estaba maldiciéndome y me dacia que me perdiera. Pero la repugnante idea de luchar contra el camino de regreso a través del bosque en este momento, ganaba a mi curiosidad por los cambios de humor de Edward.

No estaba suficientemente preparada para llevar un libro o incluso un refresco, así que fui a la mitad del prado, y me puse como lo hice la última vez. El cielo nunca se había visto tan triste, y sabía que sólo podía mirar para arriba durante horas y nunca me aburriría. En algún momento debí haberme dormido, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estaba fuera, y hubo un ruido bajo que me sobresaltó y me despertó. Salté y me quedé sentada, miraba todo confundida.

Todo estaba quieto y en silencio, lo que me confundió aún más, ¿qué demonios era ese ruido? Fue entonces cuando Edward se echó a reír.

"Estabas roncando hasta que te has despertado", dijo entre risas.

"¿Qué? Yo no ronco", le dije enfadada y avergonzada.

"Oh, sí lo haces", dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin aliento. "Y hablas demasiado".

Oh. Dios. Mío. Qué humillante, roncando y hablando en sueños delante de un enloquecido Edward Cullen.

"¿Qué dije?". Le pregunté horrorizada.

"Bueno, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no has mencionado mi nombre", sonrió.

"No, no lo he hecho". Ahora estaba furiosa.

"Sí, _'Oh Edward, eres deslumbrante '_. Dijo burlonamente tratando de imitarme.

"No, no, eres un mentiroso". Quería estar enfadada, pero por alguna razón le sonreía.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, cogió su mochila y empezó a andar, debía de haber venido directamente de la escuela.

"¿Te has cambiado la camiseta?" Le pregunté al darme cuenta de que no llevaba la que le manché con mi refresco.

"Uh, tengo siempre una de repuesto en el coche, nunca se sabe cuando alguien va a tirarte un refresco encima".

"No vi tu coche aparcado", le dije confundida.

"No, le dije a Emmet que me dejara".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo tenía mi coche bien limpio y no quería ensuciarlo por el mal estado del camino de tierra". Señaló como si fuera obvio. "Toma", lanzó algo en mi dirección, que rápidamente traté de atrapar, pero con mi coordinación, cayó al suelo.

"Impresionante". Él no lo dijo con rudeza, era más como una burla. "Iba justo hacia ti".

Cogí la bolsa que me lanzó y la miré. "Oh, eres como mi salvador", le dije cuando abrí las galletas y comencé a devorarlas. No me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba por la caminata hasta que me dio ese paquete. Se bajó de la roca y vino a sentarse a mi lado en el suelo, con su bolsa de golosinas con él.  
"¿Por qué llegas hasta aquí sin nada de comer ni de beber?", preguntó al abrir una botella de agua para mí.

Cogí el agua con rapidez y la derramé en mi garganta seca antes de responderle. "No tenia exactamente planeado venir aquí. Yo estaba... bueno solo conducía y no me di cuenta de a donde me dirigía hasta que vi el camino de tierra. Así que paré y ahora aquí estoy".

"Sí, a mí también me gusta venir aquí cuando tengo un mal día", dijo sugestivamente.

"Siento lo de la camisa, te compraré una si la mancha no se va. ¿Por qué no me la das a mí, y yo lo lavo?", le dije.

Él se rió brevemente: "No, no te preocupes, yo ya estaba teniendo un mal día antes de eso", levantó la vista hacia el cielo.

"¿Qué pasó?". Le pregunté.

"Dímelo tu primero". Me miró y en sus ojos había una intensidad que nunca antes había sentido.

"Te lo diré en primer lugar, ¿pero el qué?", le pregunté confundida.

"Acerca de tu mal día", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo he tenido un mal día?", le devolví la sonrisa.

"Pues el que hayas venido aquí de repente, sin agua ni comida".

Me mordí el labio incómoda, y por una razón que yo no entendía, empecé a hablarle de mi madre. ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a decirle eso?

"Por lo tanto, tu madre perdida ha venido y quiere ser tu amiga, me pregunto por qué ahora", dijo casi como si estuviera tratando de ser un apoyo.

"No sé, pero no quiero estar a su alrededor y preguntarle. No puedo pretender que los últimos catorce años no hayan pasado".

"Bueno, no estoy tratando de decirte qué hacer ni nada de eso, pero si mi madre viniera y quisiera hablar conmigo, yo por lo menos la escucharía antes de hablar mal de ella", dijo casualmente.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu madre?". Me di cuenta de que yo no sabía nada acerca de Edward y de dónde venía antes de ser adoptado por los Cullen hace dos años.

"Uh, pues hace como ocho años, o algo así. Ella no estaba realmente en condiciones de cuidar a un niño, y una vez que fue detenida, los servicios sociales aparecieron, y no la he visto desde entonces". Explicó. Me sorprendió que me estuviera diciendo algo tan personal.

"¿Y tu padre?". Le pregunté con la curiosidad de saber todos los aspectos de él.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Nunca he tenido uno".

"¿Nunca?", ¿cómo podría no haber tenido nunca un padre?

"Nop. Mi madre, ella era, o es, una prostituta. Se quedó embarazada de uno de sus muchos clientes, que probablemente sólo estuviera con el chico una vez. Mi conjetura es que era un tío asqueroso, gordo y calvo, que tenía una esposa y niños y aborrecía su vida. Pero nunca lo sabré", él se encogió de hombros.

Me quedé sin habla, no podía creer que alguien tan hermoso fuera un producto de algo tan feo como la prostitución. Brevemente pensé que quizás estaba mintiéndome sólo para meterse conmigo, pero luego mirándole a la cara, de alguna manera sabía que estaba siendo honesto. Y ahí estaba él, ese indefenso que fotografié, el que brevemente quitó su máscara y me dejó entrar.

"¿Es por eso que no besas a nadie?", no podía creer que en realidad le preguntara eso, ¿qué coño me pasaba?, es como si hubiera perdido todo el control de mí misma y dijera cualquiera cosa infernal que estuviera en mi mente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó confundido.

Decidí morderme la lengua y callarme, pero una vez más, mi mente no tenía ningún control sobre mi boca. "Bueno, todas las chicas con las que has salido dicen que no te gusta besar. Ángela pensaba que tal vez tenías el síndrome de Pretty Woman. Ya sabes..."

"No lo entiendo. Yo he visto esa película, en realidad era la película favorita de mi madre".

"¿En serio?". Le pregunté sorprendida.

"Sí, creo que es el sueño de todas las prostitutas. Encontrar un tipo rico que se enamore de ti y te rescate de esa vida. No sé nada sobre lo del beso, nunca me puse a pensar en ello, quién sabe, quizás viene de ahí. Nunca he entendido lo que hay detrás del beso, es grosero, si piensas en ello. Quiero decir, ¿por qué pondrías tus labios en los de otra persona?, ¿qué consigues? ".

"Es sólo una manera de expresar tus emociones a la otra persona". Traté de explicar.

"Vale, entonces ¿por qué diablos iba yo a besar a alguien por la que no siento nada?", preguntó.

"¿Por qué tienes relaciones sexuales con alguien por el que no sientes nada?" ¿Cómo diablos salió eso de mi boca?, yo en serio necesitaba examinar mi cabeza.

Él se quedó callado por un momento, casi como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta real. "Es fácil desconectarse durante el sexo. En realidad no importa con quién lo hagas o por qué. No es algo exactamente personal".

"¿En serio? Siempre he pensado que el sexo era la cosa más personal del planeta".

"Realmente no puedes decirle eso al hijo de una prostituta", dijo que con su sonrisa torcida.

Una vez más, me sentía como si acabara meter la pata. "No, creo que no, lo siento". De hecho, me sentí muy mal, incluso para seguir la conversación. Él estaba siendo mucho más honesto conmigo, lo que nunca había esperado o incluso merecido. No éramos amigos en absoluto, pero estar aquí con él me hacia olvidar toda la jodida mierda que él había hecho durante todo este tiempo, incluido el que estuviera involucrado en el accidente de Billy, y me sentí extrañamente cerca de él.

"Se está haciendo tarde, probablemente deberíamos ponernos en marcha. Definitivamente no quiero hacer senderismo por la montaña en la oscuridad", dijo y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo bajo que el sol estaba en el cielo, y me preocupé de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

"Estoy realmente muy contenta de que estés aquí, me costó mucho encontrar este lugar y estoy segura de que me perdería si tratara de encontrar el camino de regreso por mi cuenta", le dije con sinceridad.

Empezamos a caminar y nos mantuvimos tranquilos la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que sólo nos quedaba medio kilometro para llegar, y me tropecé en una rama y caí al duro suelo.

"Mierda, ¿estás bien?", Edward me preguntó con preocupación.

Me senté en el suelo del bosque, agarrándome la muñeca con la otra mano, y con un dolor agonizante. "No, me he torcido la muñeca cuando he intentado no caerme".

Edward se inclinó a mi lado y levantó la manga de mi chaqueta para tener una mejor visión. "¿Te duele cuando hago esto?" Me apretó la muñeca, y grité como un bebé. "Sí, odio decirte esto, pero creo que está rota. Está ya bastante inflamada".

"Maldita sea, es mi mano derecha, ¿cómo diablos se supone que voy a escribir y pintar ahora?". Me quejé.

Se rió sin humor. "Vamos a ir primero a un médico, y nos preocuparemos de los deberes de la escuela más tarde".

Caminamos más lentos que antes, todo el tiempo me preguntaba si yo estaba bien, y si iba demasiado rápido. Era extraño que él fuera tan dulce y cariñoso, pero no iba a cuestionar eso. Él planeaba llamar a su hermano para que viniera a buscarlo, pero ya que estábamos juntos y yo tenía mi muñeca rota, probablemente, él conduciría el coche por mí.

"¿Está el Dr. Cullen trabajando esta noche?", le pregunté sabiendo que tendría que ir al hospital.

"No, Carlisle tiene la noche libre".

"Odio preguntarte esto, pero supongo que mi madre todavía está dando vueltas y realmente no deseo verla fingiendo preocupación si se entera de esto, ¿crees que me podrías llevar a tu casa para ver a tu padre, en lugar de ir al hospital? ", le pregunté esperando que dijera que no.

"Sí, no hay problema. Él no tiene una máquina de rayos X en casa, pero al menos podrá mirártela y puedes ir al hospital mañana".

"Gracias Edward". Le dije con sinceridad. En primer lugar, me había salvado con las galletas y el agua, luego me ayudó a encontrar mi camino por la montaña, y ahora esto. Tuve que apartar mi mirada de él, porque si no tenía cuidado, en realidad podría empezar a pensar en él como un amigo.

**Si os gusta comentarme, por favor :)**


	7. Encontrando confort en soledad

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3 , yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 6 – Encontrando confort en soledad**

...

"Bueno, esto debería servir", dijo el Dr. Cullen después de terminar de vendar mi muñeca. "Definitivamente creo que está fracturada, pero no lo sabremos con seguridad hasta que te vayas al hospital para hacerte una radiografía".

"Muchas gracias Dr. Cullen. Estoy segura de que verme en su casa no era algo que quería hacer en su día libre". Le dije.

"No, quiero que mis servicios sean necesarios para lo que sea, sino no habría razón para que los médicos hicieran lo que hacen, como soy médico, estoy de guardia veinticuatro horas al día. Estoy feliz de ayudar siempre que puedo, y por favor si estas en mi casa, llámame Carlisle".

"Um, vale, gracias Carlisle". Sonreí.

"Así que Bella, dime, ¿cómo te hiciste daño?", preguntó. Nunca me había fijado antes de que Carlisle tuviera un ligero acento, me preguntaba de dónde era.

"Uh, iba de excursión por el bosque, tropecé y me caí".

"¿Y Edward se cruzó contigo?", puso en duda.

"Bueno, no exactamente, los dos estábamos en el prado y nos volvíamos juntos cuando me caí".

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza entendiéndolo "Bella, creo que eres una mujer joven maravillosa y quiero a Edward, él es mi hijo, pero realmente no creo que sea una buena idea que estés con él. Tiene un historial negativo con tu padre y realmente no creo que Charlie fuera muy feliz si pasaras tiempo con él".

"No estamos juntos", le dije a la defensiva "Tengo novio, Edward y yo sólo estábamos pasando un rato juntos en el prado, nada más". No podía creer que Carlisle llegara a una conclusión así, era completamente ridículo y parecía un poco enfadado conmigo.

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que Edward tiene a veces una forma de hacer que la gente piense que él quiere ser su amigo, pero parece que siempre tiene un motivo ulterior. No quiere ser cruel con la gente, él sólo es muy reservado, una persona muy dañada, y he visto a gente salir herida a causa de ello". Yo estaba tratando de no enfadarme con Carlisle, sabía que él estaba mirando por mí, pero yo estaba furiosa y no estaba muy segura de por qué.

"Gracias de nuevo, debería irme a casa", le dije en voz baja.

"Por supuesto". Carlisle me sacó de su despacho y bajamos las escaleras. "¿Emmet, puedes llevar a casa a Bella con su camioneta, y Rose te seguirá en tu coche para traerte de vuelta?"

"Sí, claro", dijo Emmet y empezó a levantarse del sofá.

"No, no, está todo bien. Estoy bien para conducir, pero gracias de todas formas". No esperé a que hablaran, sólo cogí mis llaves y prácticamente salí corriendo por la puerta. Por alguna razón sólo quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Edward en ese momento, pero no iba a preguntarle a Emmet o a Carlisle, aunque realmente quería darle las gracias y decirle adiós.

Durante el camino a casa me iba cabreando más y más. ¿Por qué Carlisle no quería que yo fuera amiga de Edward? Quiero decir, había oído lo que había dicho acerca de que Edward no había sido muy amable con la gente en el pasado, pero que no tenía nada que ver con la forma en la que estaba conmigo. Edward podría haberme chillado fácilmente en el prado por invadir su espacio, o no compartir la comida y el agua, y me hubiera dejado atrás para que encontrara mi propio camino por la montaña. Pero no lo hizo, y cuando me puse a pensar en el día, no podía negar que Edward y yo realmente nos estábamos haciendo amigos.

Me sentí aliviada cuando llegué a casa y mi madre no estaba a la vista, pero luego la voz de Edward vino a mi mente - "Bueno, no estoy tratando de decirte qué hacer ni nada de eso, pero si mi madre se acercara y quisiera hablar conmigo, yo por lo menos la escucharía antes de hablar mal de ella "-. Y de hecho, decidí que tal vez quería verla después de todo.

"Bella, gracias a Dios", dijo Charlie cuando entré por la puerta principal. Me escondí mi mano vendada en mi manga, no queriendo que él supiera que estaba herida. "He estado muy preocupado por ti, llamé a Jacob, llamé a tus amigos, y nadie tenía idea de dónde estabas".

"Lo siento papá, yo sólo necesitaba alejarme para pensar, estoy bien". Traté de asegurarle, pero sólo le pareció una chorrada.

"Oh, estás bien, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Desapareces durante más de cinco horas y no tienes una explicación mejor que esa?"

"Papá, me fui para pasear, no es gran cosa".

"¿Un paseo? Bella, te dije que ha habido problemas con los lobos en el bosque últimamente, podrías haberte muerto por ahí sola", Charlie dijo con pánico.

"Papá, lo siento, me olvidé de eso y sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí misma. Mira, no volverá a suceder, ¿vale?".

Él respiró hondo y suspiró: "Bueno creo que entiendo por qué tenías que salir... simplemente no vayas el bosque sola de nuevo".

"Entonces, ¿mamá se ha marchado a la ciudad de nuevo?", pregunté no muy segura de lo que esperaba que fuera su respuesta.

"No, ella se queda en un hotel con... con su nuevo marido", dijo poco a poco, con miedo de cuál sería mi reacción.

"¿Ella está casada?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Sí, y al parecer lo está haciendo bastante bien, parece bastante feliz ".

"Bueno, bien por ella", le dije con una actitud sarcástica y me subí.

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación, mi teléfono sonó, y por alguna razón pensé que estaba llamando Edward. Mi corazón subió hasta la garganta, y las mariposas empezaron a correr alrededor de mi estómago hasta que miré el identificador de llamadas. No entendía por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera y por qué pensaba que Edward se me llamaría cuando ni siquiera tenía mi número, pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionada cuando contesté la llamada. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

"Hola Jake".

"Bella, Dios ¿dónde has estado? Tu padre ha estado muy preocupado por ti", dijo Jake como si me estuviera regañando.

"Sólo necesitaba estar sola por un tiempo, eso es todo", le dije, molesta por el tono.

"Bella, ¿de qué estás hablando?". Mi padre irrumpió en la sala y me preguntó.

"Uh Jake, ¿cuál es tu problema?". Le pregunté confundida con su hostilidad.

"Dale las buenas noches, necesito hablar contigo ahora", dijo mi padre con fuerza.

"Eh, Jake, me tengo que ir, hablaré contigo mañana". No esperé una respuesta, colgué el teléfono. "¿Por qué estás tan loco ahora? Ya te dije que no voy a ir al bosque sin..."

"Acabo de hablar con el Dr. Cullen por teléfono", me interrumpió. Mierda.

"Vale, ¿y?". Había decidido hacerme la tonta.

"Así que, ¿cuándo ibas a decirme que eres amiga de Edward Cullen?". Él me preguntó enfadado.

"No sabía que tenía que hablarte sobre cada amigo que tuviera", le dije con amargura.

"Edward Cullen es una mala noticia Bella, yo no quiero que te dejes arrastrar hacia su vida peligrosa, de hecho, no te quiero en ningún lugar cerca de él".

"En primer lugar, ni siquiera es mi amigo, estamos juntos por un proyecto de la escuela", mentí. "Y en segundo lugar, deberías confiar en mí lo suficiente para saber que soy bastante inteligente como para dejar que alguien me meta en cualquier cosa". Ya tenía basura suficiente para un día, así que me fui al piso de arriba y cerré la puerta antes de poder bloquearla.

Quería salir a hurtadillas de la casa e ir a ver Edward, pero ahora no era momento de ser la adolescente rebelde, así que me fui a la cama. Pasé el fin de semana de mal humor en mi cuarto, Jacob y mi madre seguían llamándome, pero me negué a hablar con cualquiera de ellos.

Cuando llegué a la escuela el lunes, todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería ver a Edward y hablar con él de nuevo. Sabía que él me entendería, y podría hablar con él acerca de mis frustraciones con mis padres. Jacob tampoco tenía una madre, pero al menos su madre no optó por irse, quería estar allí para su familia, pero ella murió, por lo que Jake no podía saber cómo me sentía. Abandono significaba que no me quería y que realmente apestaba, Edward no era buscado por su madre tampoco, así que tal vez sentía una conexión con él a través de ese hecho.

"Hola, Bells", Jacob me estaba esperando en mi taquilla. Puse mi camiseta más para abajo para ocultar mi muñeca vendada.

"Hola", le dije a medias. Sabía que iba a estar allí y yo estaba feliz por eso, supongo que esperaba ver a Edward en primer lugar. Lo último que quería era hablar con Edward con Jacob aquí, eso sería muy malo.

"Siento lo que pasó con tu madre, estoy seguro de que debe haber sido difícil para ti". Dijo con simpatía.

"De cualquiera manera, no me preocupo por ella de una forma u otra". Le dije y no pude dejar de mirar a su alrededor para ver si Edward estaba a la vista.

"¿A quién estás buscando?", Jake me preguntó confundido con mi distracción.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, a nadie!, sólo tengo que ir a clase un poco antes para hablar con el profesor".

"Vale, bueno, te acompaño". Mierda, no podía estar insinuando eso.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, miré hacia adelante y vi que Edward venia hacia nosotros. Yo quería saludarle, apartarle a un lado y hablar con él, pero no lo hice. Él me miró brevemente, pero luego volvió la cabeza y siguió caminando. No sabía si estaba molesto conmigo por algo, o tal vez simplemente no quería hablar conmigo con Jacob allí.

Había sufrido durante el día debido al dolor que tenía en mi muñeca por usarla, pero todavía estaba tratando de ocultarla, por lo que nadie me dijo nada y nadie notó la venda. Me puse muy ansiosa cuando se acercaba la hora de ir a la clase de arte, y cuando lo hice, las mariposas regresaron. La campana sonó, y la silla de Edward seguía vacía. El profesor comenzó su lección y, a mitad de clase, Edward entró con un aspecto muy pálido y ojos rojos.

No me miró cuando se sentó, pero había un fuerte olor a marihuana que era difícil de ignorar. ¿Estaba drogado? Era un olor tan poderoso que en realidad me dio dolor de cabeza y realmente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Cuando la clase se acabó, Edward se fue sin decir palabra y yo pasé el resto del día confusa por su comportamiento.

Edward no me habló en toda la semana y cada vez que lo veía, estaba fumando con chicas diferentes, u olía a marihuana y no me miraba. Era casi como si el que nosotros fuéramos casi amigos, nunca hubiera ocurrido. Traté de no obsesionarme con él, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Edward. Era como si fuera dos personas diferentes, a lo mejor tenía desorden de personalidad múltiple o algo así, pero de cualquier manera, sentía un agujero en el estómago, como si hubiéramos tenido alguna relación profunda y ahora se hubiese ido.

Mi madre no me molestó esa semana tampoco, pero hacia que mi padre la llamara todos los días para decir cómo estaba. Mi padre se enteró de lo de mi muñeca y me obligó a ir a hacerme una radiografía, y estaba fracturada. Pensé que era muy extraño, y molesto, que Carlisle hubiera llamado para decirle lo mío y lo de Edward, y nunca mencionara lo de mi muñeca. Estaba agradecida de que Carlisle no estuviera disponible cuando entré, porque realmente no tenía necesidad de que él y Charlie hablaran de mí y de Edward, Charlie ya estaba suficientemente enfadado. El médico que me vio, dijo que un yeso no era necesario debido a donde estaba la fractura, me puso una férula y me ordenó que no me la quitara a menos que me duchara.

Ese viernes, estaba conduciendo a casa desde la escuela, y me golpeé con un negro trozo de hielo, me salí de la carretera y luego me estrellé contra una barrera de protección. Mi corazón latía más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho, y tenía miedo por completo a la muerte. Nunca había estado en un accidente de tráfico de ningún tipo, pero desde el accidente de Billy, estaba aterrorizada. No estaba herida de ninguna manera, pero mi coche no arrancaba, así que saqué mi móvil y llamé a mi padre.

Mi padre me quería llevar al hospital para asegurarse de que no estaba herida, pero yo no estaba dolida y me quería ir a casa. Una vez más, porque era viernes, había dejado la escuela antes de tiempo, por lo que mi padre tuvo que volver al trabajo después de que me trajera a casa. Tenía mi coche remolcado, por lo que iba a estar atrapada en casa y no había forma de ir a ningún lado por un tiempo.

La camioneta de mi padre estaba en el patio, pero yo estaba demasiado agitada como para conducir en ese momento, así que me senté allí y me quedé mirando las paredes. Traté de leer, pero mi mente no podía concentrarse, pensé en terminar mi pintura, ya que tenía que entregarla la semana siguiente, pero la muñeca me dolía demasiado, y sabía que no podía hacer nada mejor de todos modos. Pero tenía que hacer algo para que mi mente alejara el accidente y sabía que si me sentaba allí por más tiempo, perdería los nervios. No podía permitir que este pequeño accidente me hiciera prisionera de mis propios miedos, así que cogí las llaves de mi padre y decidí ir a dar una vuelta.

Esta vez, sabía a dónde me iba a ir, así que cogí mi mochila y la llené con bocadillos y botellas de agua. La primera vez que fui al prado, no tenía intención de volver más, pero la última vez que estuve allí, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para memorizar el camino para poder encontrarlo de nuevo. Había ido sola antes porque necesitaba escapar de mi vida, y sin duda me daba el confort que no sabía que estaba buscando, y ahora necesitaba ese confort de nuevo. O tal vez necesitaba ver a Edward y estaba segura de que estaría allí.

Llegué más rápido esta vez porque ya era más consciente de a dónde iba, y lo primero que hice fue mirar a mi alrededor para buscar a Edward, pero él no estaba allí. Me dije que estaba bien que yo estuviera allí, pero en verdad, tuve que luchar contra el deseo de volver a casa, este lugar simplemente no tenía la misma magia sin él. Me senté por una hora y luego decidí dirigirme a la camioneta, cuando un nuevo temor pasó a través de mi pecho. ¿Qué clase de jodido día era este?

"Bonito cachorro", le dije con la voz más tranquila posible en ese momento. Un enorme lobo estaba allí mirándome como si yo fuera su próxima comida. Esta no era la primera vez que veía un lobo en el bosque antes, pero este parecía mucho más grande, probablemente debido a que tenía un gran abrigo de invierno como piel. Me gruñó y sacó sus colmillos, por lo que poco a poco me alejé, pero cuando el lobo se acercó más, sabía que estaba en problemas. Di un paso atrás, y él dio un paso adelante y luego aparecieron más. Maravilloso, estaba sola, muy lejos de cualquier persona, y estaba a punto de ser comida por una manada de lobos. Y lo peor era el hecho de que mi padre me advirtió sobre esto; maldita sea, odio que tenga razón.

Entonces oí un mayor ruido en el bosque y me pregunté cuantos lobos de mierda podrían aparecer en una sola manada. Me di cuenta de que el lobo alfa estaba listo para abalanzarse sobre mí y no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que cerré los ojos y esperé, pero por alguna razón no tenía miedo, bueno, sólo un poco, ya que iba a morir así.

"¡HEY!". Alguien gritó y luego escuché golpes. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba él, mi salvador, al igual que la última vez, y se convirtió en el prado mágico de nuevo.

Edward estaba gritando a los lobos y golpeándoles con unos palos, pero los lobos no parecían demasiado preocupados por eso por lo que arrojó los palos, recogió unas piedras y empezó a tirárselas. Los lobos gruñeron, pero después de que el líder fuera golpeado en la cara, todos salieron corriendo. Edward vio su salida cuidadosamente por un minuto antes de volver su atención hacia mí.

"¿Estás bien?". Él corrió hacia mí para verme. Yo estaba temblando, pero a medida que pasaba sus manos sobre mis hombros y por mi lado, comprobando lesiones, de inmediato me sentí mejor. "¿Bella?" Preguntó al ver que no le contestaba.

"Estoy bien, sólo volviéndome un poco loca".

Se rió un poco. "Sí, yo diría que sí".

"¿Deberíamos irnos, van a volver?". Le pregunté rápidamente.

"No, se fueron muy rápido, no volverán por un tiempo, pero podemos irnos si todavía tienes miedo".

"No, quiero quedarme". Le dijo muy rápido.

No le pregunté por su frialdad en la escuela porque en este lugar nada más importaba. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un tiempo y sentía como si pudiera perderme por completo en sus ojos, y por unos momentos, lo hice.

"¿Habrás traído comida esta vez, no?", preguntó con su sonrisa torcida, rompiendo el intenso silencio.

"Sí, ¿tienes hambre?". Me quité la mochila y la abrí.

"No, yo tengo la mía, estaba bromeando". Se sentó en el suelo y sacó el libro que estaba leyendo la última vez. Me senté a su lado y saqué mi propio libro, leímos por separado por unas horas. Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar en el cielo, recogimos nuestras cosas y caminamos por la montaña juntos.

Hablábamos de vez en cuando, pero estaba todo tranquilo, al estar en su presencia las palabras no eran realmente necesarias.

La escuela la semana siguiente no fue muy diferente a la anterior, entregué mi proyecto de arte, pero no sabría la nota hasta la semana siguiente. Mi madre era como una nube que flotaba cerca y siempre estaba presente, pero estaba esperando el momento perfecto para dar rienda suelta su tormenta. Y al igual que las dos semanas anteriores, fui al prado el viernes y Edward estaba allí. Nunca dijimos nada oficial, _'Hey, vamos a no hablar en la escuela, pero nos reuniremos aquí todos los viernes por la tarde'_, pero acabamos haciendo esa rutina.

Los dos éramos como dos personas diferentes. En la escuela, y cada día de la semana, era la hija de Charlie Swan, la novia de Jacob Black, la mejor amiga de Jessica y Ángela, y más o menos la chica que no hacía nada mal. Edward era el vago, quien era grosero con todos y estaba drogado la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero en este prado, podíamos ser lo que quisiéramos sin etiquetas que nos definieran.

En este lugar, nadie más existía, ni siquiera el uno para el otro. Actuamos como si estuviéramos los dos solos y cuando hablábamos, era como si estuviéramos hablando con nosotros mismos, aquí éramos como dos mitades de la misma persona. No había nada que ocultar, ni tener miedo a que te juzgaran, porque cuando salíamos de este lugar, dejábamos todo lo que pasaba, cada palabra y cada pensamiento atrás.

Los dos veníamos aquí para estar solos, separados del resto del mundo. Era nuestro lugar para pensar y reflexionar sobre la vida, de dejar ir todos nuestros problemas de la semana y escapar del "mundo real". Pero por alguna razón, teníamos que estar juntos para sentirnos en paz, como si mi soledad no estuviera completa sin él.


	8. Sin ninguna intención

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3 , yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 7 – Sin ninguna intención**

...

"Estaba pensando en la fiesta de graduación", dijo Jake cuando el lunes estábamos haciendo los deberes juntos en su casa después de la escuela.

"¿El baile?, aun queda para eso ¿no crees?", le dije con una sonrisa.

"No, sólo como cuatro meses".

"Eres una niña". Le tomé el pelo. "Vale, ¿qué estabas pensando?"

"Bueno, Jared estaba hablando sobre lo de Kim, que quiere alquilar una limusina, así que pensé que sería genial si fuéramos todos juntos".

"Vale, ¿cuánto va a costar?" Nunca fui una persona que se gastara el dinero en cosas lujosas, y una limusina parecía algo que no valía la pena, especialmente porque yo no quería ir a ese baile estúpido, en primer lugar.

"No te va a costar nada", dijo y se apoyó en mi para besarme.

Me aparté de él para asegurarme de que podía ver la mueca en mi cara. "Bueno, en primer lugar, sabes que no quiero ir al baile de graduación en absoluto, y en segundo lugar, creo que una limusina es demasiado extravagante, sólo es un baile, de todos modos".

"Oh, vamos". Dijo en broma para quitar mi molestia por la situación. "¿Así que, gran día mañana, no?"

"¿Por qué, que hay mañana?". Le pregunté tratando de recordar de lo que estaba hablando.

"Habrás acabado los proyectos de arte".

"Sí, ya veo porque no sabía lo que estabas hablando, estaba tratando de olvidar un poco ese hecho". Le dije en broma. Jacob apretó sus labios con los míos, y atrapó mis labios con su lengua tratando de encontrar una entrada. Pero me alejé.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?", preguntó.

"Nada, no me siento bien y no quiero que enfermes por mí", mentí.

"Sabe que eso no me preocupa", dijo y se recostó sobre mí, pero otra vez me aparté.

"Pues a mí sí que me importa. Si enfermas, entonces pondrás a Billy enfermo, y tú sabes cómo se pone cuando está enfermo". Me levanté de donde estaba sentada, y comencé a recoger mis cosas. "Me voy a casa, te veré mañana". Le dije.

"Oh, espera, tengo algo que preguntarte. Un grupo de amigos van a salir con sus novias y pensé que sería genial si fuéramos".

"Vale, ¿cuándo?"

"El viernes, después de la escuela".

"Jake, sabes que estoy ocupada los viernes". Le dije completamente dispuesta a no renunciar a mi tiempo en el prado, ese que tanto esperaba.

"Sé que te gustaría tener ese tiempo para ir a la biblioteca, pero no es que sea todos los viernes. Quiero decir, ¿no puedes dejar de ir a la biblioteca esta semana?"

"No Jake, no puedo, los viernes son el mejor día para ir, es antes del fin de semana y después de que todos se vayan". Estaba frustrada por completo, Jake sabía que no estaba disponible el viernes, yo incluso había reorganizar mi horario de trabajo, así que siempre tenía libre de ese día. Por supuesto que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, pero tampoco me sentía mal por mentir. No era como si lo engañara, sólo sabía que nunca me dejara ir si él sabía que estaba con Edward.

"Vale, bien. Saldremos con ellos otro día". Dijo Jacob tratando de convencerme.

Al día siguiente en clase de arte, no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa. Este estúpido proyecto iba a empeorar todas mis notas si tenía algo menos que una B.

"Bien, clase. Por favor, tomen asiento". Dijo la profesora después de que sonara la campana. No me sorprendió cuando Edward entró tarde, porque siempre lo hacía. La profesora no se sorprendió tampoco, de hecho, ni siquiera lo miró cuando entró.

"He basado mi puntuación en el esfuerzo realizado en las pinturas y las fotografías". La profesora sacó un par de pinturas de la caja que tenía. "Este es un maravilloso ejemplo de alguien que ha probado". La pintura no estaba en buena forma, pero parecía que lo había intentado, realmente había gastado tiempo en ella. "Y este es un ejemplo de alguien que no ha aprobado." Ella levantó la segunda pintura, y me trastorné. Parecía un cuadro de acuarela realizada por un niño de tres años. Una gran cabeza, el cuerpo era una figura de palo, un punto negro para los ojos, y un garabato feo de un círculo amarillo en el fondo haciendo de sol.

"Oh, vamos, Sra. Guiest, he trabajado muy duro en eso", dijo Edward con una sonrisa vanidosa, y todo el mundo se echó a reír.

"Wow Bella, se ve igual que tú". Un tipo bromeó desde el otro lado de la habitación, y Edward comenzó a reírse.

Ambos me aguijonearon.

El profesor entregó el resto de nuestros proyectos, y me sorprendió gratamente que tuviera una B+. El comentario de la profesora decía algo sobre el esfuerzo en la pintura y las bellas fotografías. Estaba aliviada y en realidad me sentía estúpida por preocuparme tanto a lo largo de las últimas semanas.

"Tengo una B+". Le deleitaba a Edward el viernes.

Él me sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "No todos podemos tener la habilidad de pintar a Freddie Munster". Bromeó.

Le golpeé. "Eres como la cuarta persona que dice eso, idiota".

"Bueno, cuando algo es verdad..." Se encogió de hombros.

Le golpeé de nuevo, pero él sólo se rió de mí.

"Hey, vamos a nadar". Prácticamente saltó.

"¿A nadar?" Le pregunté confundida.

"Sí, las aguas termales de aquí desembocan en un pequeño lago, así que el agua está muy caliente". Me levantó y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia el pequeño lago.

"Espera, no tenemos trajes de baño, y si nadamos con la ropa va a estar demasiado mojada para la caminata de regreso por la montaña".

"Bien, pues…quítate la ropa". Dijo indiferente, como si no fuera gran cosa. Le miré con incredulidad y vergüenza. "¿Qué?". Pregunté. "Oh, vamos, no es como si tuvieras algo que no haya visto antes". Todavía le estaba mirando. "Vale, mira, voy a darme la vuelta y me alejo un poco. No miro, lo prometo".

Me sorprendí a mí misma cuando estuve de acuerdo en ir bañarme desnuda con él. Nunca había estado particularmente incómoda con mi cuerpo, no era el mejor cuerpo, pero nunca pensé que me desnudaría delante de alguien como Edward. Se volvió de espaldas a mí mientras me desnudaba y me metía en el agua tibia.

"Vale, ya estoy". Le dije. Él no era tímido en lo más mínimo, y se desnudó sin preguntarme nada. Si yo pensaba que era hermoso antes, eso no era nada en comparación con su desnudez gloriosa. Su cuerpo era absolutamente increíble, sus músculos estaban bien marcados, tan perfecto como la Estatua de David. Estaba segura de que me había visto babeando por él, pero a él no parecía importarle o no comentó nada al respecto. Saltó en el aire y como una bomba, saltó completamente sobre mí.

"Maldita sea, no tenías que haberme mojado el pelo, ahora va a tardar una eternidad en secarse". Me quejé como una niña mimada.

Él sólo me miró por un momento como si estuviera a punto de romper a reír, y lo hizo. Su risa era tan contagiosa, que aunque yo estaba muy enfadada, me uní a él.

"Bueno, siempre podría remojártelo". Dijo finalmente.

"No te atrevas". Le advertí en mi mejor intento de ser seria.

Una perversa expresión se deslizó por su cara, y saltó hacia mí. Traté de luchar contra él, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo, por lo que no tardó mucho en cogerme por las muñecas y tira de mí hacia él. Grité antes de que empujara mi cabeza hacia abajo, y cuando volví le cogí por los hombros y le empujé tan fuerte como pude para tratar de hacer lo mismo, pero era demasiado fuerte y no se movió. Se rió un poco más con mis patéticos intentos de empujarlo bajo el agua, que fracasaba completamente.

"¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?", preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

Estaba decidida, así que me agarré a él para tratar de utilizar más de mi peso corporal, pero luego me di cuenta de que nuestros cuerpos desnudos fueron empujados el uno contra el otro, y yo perdí la concentración, que no encontraría más en mi vida. El impulso de besarlo era tan fuerte, que realmente me dejó sin aliento, traté desesperadamente de aferrarme a la cordura, así que no me moví de allí. Me obligué a dejarme ir, y antes de que las cosas pudieran ponerse completamente extrañas entre nosotros, empezó a salpicarme.

Jugamos, nos salpicamos e incluso luchamos en el agua. Y cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, recibía una descarga eléctrica que nos ponía en contacto, era mucho más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Pero ambos luchábamos para ignorarlo, y continuábamos fingiendo que no había nada más entre nosotros.

"Tendríamos que salir ya, así tendríamos tiempo suficiente para secarnos antes de dirigirnos a la montaña", sugirió Edward.

"Bueno, tú primero". Le dije. Él sonrió y salió. Estaba segura de que sabía que mis ojos no se apartaban de su perfección, pero no le importaba.

Cogió su bóxer negro y se deslizó sobre él, antes de dirigirse al centro del prado donde se acostó de espaldas. Salí cuando estaba segura de que él no miraba, y aunque hacía calor, todavía sentía frío en comparación con el calor de la primavera. Me puse el sujetador y la ropa interior con rapidez, pero aún estaba húmeda, así que no quería vestirme completamente. Aunque un sujetador y unas bragas cubrían la misma cantidad que un bikini, por lo que en realidad me sentía bastante cómoda vestida así, excepto por el frío, por supuesto.

Me acerqué a donde estaba, y vi que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados detrás de él, mientras él estaba completamente inmóvil. Había gotas de agua en todo su cuerpo y el sol se reflejaba en ellas haciendo que se viera como si estuviera cubierto de diamantes. Era un espectáculo absolutamente impresionante.

"Sé que estoy deslumbrante y todo eso, pero si te acuestas te secarás más rápido". Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

"Eres tan vanidoso". Le dije. ¿Cómo diablos sabía que le estaba mirando con asombro?, era como si pudiera leer mi mente o algo así.

Iba a acostarme a su lado, pero pensé que sería demasiado íntimo, así que en vez de eso, me puse enfrente de él para que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran en línea y nuestras cabezas casi se tocaran. "Wow, no hace tanto frío como yo esperaba", le dije casualmente.

"No, no si acabas de tomar el sol un rato. Deberíamos estar secos en poco tiempo".

Yo no quería poner mi pelo mojado en el suelo, así que puse mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza al igual que Edward, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que los dedos se tocaban. En vez de apartarlos de ese contacto, nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados y descansando juntos. Me sentí tan cerca de él, tan cerca como no había sentido a nadie en mucho tiempo, y todo lo que estábamos haciendo era darnos la mano. No hablamos de ello, pero Edward y yo no teníamos que hablar cuando estábamos completamente conectados.

Traté de no pensar en lo increíble que era sentir sus dedos entre los míos, o cómo me sentía yo misma mientras me obsesionaba con él. No podía dejar de sentir las emociones que estaban luchando a su manera en la superficie de mi corazón, porque sabía que tenían el poder de cambiar toda mi vida. Venir a este prado con él comenzó siendo sólo una versión del mundo real, como una fantasía o un sueño. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba aquí, más sentía que este era el mundo real, y todo lo demás era el sueño del que me parecía no poder escapar, un laberinto del tiempo para navegar a través de él hasta que pudiera encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa a este prado perfecto.

Yo quería sentarme con él para siempre, pero no podía permanecer así por más tiempo, ya que con cada momento que pasaba, me quería alejar cada vez menos, y en poco tiempo me quedaría como en este momento para siempre. Me senté después de un rato, con cuidado de no romper la cadena que nuestros dedos entrelazados habían hecho, y él me miró confundido. "Estamos ya más o menos secos", me obligué a decir. "Probablemente deberíamos ponernos en marcha". Las palabras que decíamos eran en realidad dolorosas. Soltamos nuestras manos lo suficiente para vestirnos, y sin pensarlo, automáticamente las volvimos a juntar otra vez.

Caminamos de la mano todo el camino de vuelta a donde estaban aparcados los coches, y yo estaba desanimada porque la caminata no fuera más larga, en realidad me sentía enferma. Abrió la puerta de mi camioneta, y esperó a que entrara, me miraba fijamente con sus profundos ojos color esmeralda. Yo no podía pelear más, era imposible romper el contacto de las manos sin encontrar una manera de volver a conectar con él de inmediato. Se soltó de mí, así que llegué hasta él y cerré las manos alrededor de su cuello, antes de inclinarme lentamente hacia él.

Sabía que no le gustaba besar, pero cuando vi la comprensión en sus ojos al ver mi intención, su rostro pasó de la resistencia, a ser vacilante e inseguro, y finalmente a la aceptación mientras que mi boca se juntaba con la suya. Sus labios estaban fríos y blandos y eran extraños por completo, pero no de una manera mala. Era como explorar un lugar nuevo, excitante y confuso. Comencé suave y dulce, pero entonces sus labios se separaron y yo le respondí metiendo mi lengua en ellos. Después de eso, nuestro beso estalló en un frenesí feroz mientras nos devorábamos el uno al otro. Había perdido todo el control de mí misma y mis manos encontraron su camino en su cabello, y luego pasaron por su perfecta espalda antes de llegar bajo su camiseta.

Presioné más mi cuerpo contra el suyo hasta que no hubo espacio entre nosotros, y él respondió cogiéndome la pierna y poniéndola en su cadera. Los pantalones delgados que llevaba no eran suficientes para restringir sus duras necesidades cuando se frotaba contra mi centro. Incluso a través de mis pantalones vaqueros, podía sentirlo y anhelaba ser libre de las barreras de algodón entre nosotros.

"¡Para!". Él me empujó de repente y con fuerza, sin previo aviso. Me empujó con tanta fuerza, que mi espalda se estrelló contra mi camioneta con un ruido fuerte. Me miró sorprendido y arrepentido, "Dios, lo siento Bella". Su mano se extendió hacia mí, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no estaba herida, pero luego la retiró y se dirigió a su coche, subió y me dejó sin decir una palabra.

Me quedé allí durante un minuto, con la sensación de confusión y de vergüenza por su rechazo. Pensé en tratar de seguirle, pero mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo por la realidad de todo esto. Yo nunca había besado a nadie aparte de Jacob y nunca estuve en realidad tan cerca de tener relaciones sexuales antes o no las quería tanto como lo hice en ese momento. Sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que si Edward me hubiera bajado los pantalones y hubiera tratado de tomarme allí contra mi camioneta, yo hubiera perdido mi virginidad en ese momento, y me daba miedo.

Nunca quise que esto ocurriera, nunca supe que mis sentimientos cambiarían de esta manera, y yo no lo quería así. No quería desearlo tanto como lo hacía, era completamente sin ninguna intención, pero no sabía cómo apartarlo de mí. A pesar de mis sentimientos, esto no era real, el tiempo que había pasado con Edward nunca podría extenderse al mundo real ya que éramos personas diferentes, completamente incompatibles. Pero si había una manera de hacer que el Edward con el que no podía estar en el mundo real, fuera como el Edward que yo sabía de todo corazón que estaba aquí, entonces no habría nada que me hiciera renunciar a estar con él.


	9. Lunes

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3 , yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 8 -Lunes**

... ...

Volví a casa en las nubes, completamente perdida pensando en lo que casi pasa. Aún podía saborear sus magníficos labios, y continuaba obsesionándome con él, estaba rompiendo mi propia regla de dejar atrás a Edward cuando salía del prado. Su presencia intoxicante se escapaba a mi vida real, y yo sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que eso significaba.

Cuando llegué a casa, me molesté al ver el coche de mi madre en la calzada, sobre todo porque no tenía la opción de correr hacia la seguridad del prado de Edward después. Salí de mi coche y me acerqué a la puerta dolorosamente lenta. Si Edward no hubiera dicho lo que dijo acerca de darle la oportunidad de explicarse, nunca hubiera tenido la valentía de enfrentarme a ella, pero pude oír su voz en mi mente y eso me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

"Bella", dijo mi madre con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras entraba por la puerta. Al menos supo mi nombre en ese momento.

"Hola". Le dije en un pobre intento de cubrir mi falta de entusiasmo.

Mi madre tenía a un hombre con ella, y él me miraba incómodo. "Eh, cariño, me gustaría presentarte a mi esposo Phil". Dijo, a continuación Phil se puso de pie y torpemente extendió su mano hacia mí.

"Hola Bella. Estoy feliz de conocerte por fin, tu madre ha estado esperando mucho tiempo para verte de nuevo". Dijo con voz temblorosa, y cuando no estreché su mano, él la dejó caer.

"Bueno, no es que me hubiera perdido, he estado aquí justo donde ella me dejó todo el tiempo. Y mi nombre es Isabella". Le dije con frialdad e inmadurez.

"Cariño, dijiste la última vez que deseabas que te llamáramos Bella", dijo mi madre confundida.

"Si, bueno, esa fue la última vez. Además, Bella me llaman sólo mi familia y amigos, las personas que significan algo en mi vida. Así que no os corresponde a ninguno de los dos llamarme así". Les dije, como una mocosa malhumorada.

"Bueno, pues te llamaremos como quieras". Me dijo mi madre.

"¿Dónde está mi padre?"

"Él se ha ido al trabajo, pero nos dijo que podíamos esperarte aquí, espero que no te importe".

"Por supuesto que me importa, pero a ti no parece importarte, de lo contrario no estarías aquí con tu esposo el hombre-niño", le dije refiriéndome a la diferencia de edad obvia entre los dos.

"Mira Bella, sé que debes odiarme, y que no hay una excusa en este mundo que valga la pena para justificar lo que hice, pero ahora y por siempre lo sentiré por mi ausencia en tu vida. No estaba lista para ser madre, y estuve metida en las drogas por un tiempo. Me juré a mí misma que una vez que estuviera limpia, me gustaría volver para estar contigo, y lo hice, pero una vez que te vi tan feliz con tu padre y tu pequeño novio, no quería interrumpir tu vida".

"¿Por qué regresas ahora?"

"He querido regresar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hasta que Phil llegó y me animó a seguir mi sueño, nunca pensé que iba a ser lo suficientemente valiente como para llevarlo a cabo. Te quiero tanto Bella, y no ha habido un día en el que no haya pensado en ti. No tienes idea de cuántas veces en los últimos años he conducido por aquí tratando de convencerme a mí misma que parara... "

"¡Tienes razón, no tengo la menor idea de porque nunca te detuviste, o llamaste, o incluso me escribiste una carta de mierda!". Grité al final.

"Lo siento Bella, pero no puedo recuperar el pasado. Sin embargo, si me dejas, me gustaría empezar de nuevo, tratar de construir algún tipo de relación contigo. Podemos ir tan despacio como necesites, y tal vez algún día, podamos sanar. Mira, no voy a renunciar a ti, Phil y yo hemos comprado una casa en Port Angeles y sólo vamos a esperar hasta que estés lista. Este es un papel que he escrito con toda nuestra información: número de teléfono, dirección, correo electrónico. Por favor, si alguna vez necesitas algo, o simplemente quieres hablar, estoy aquí para ti".

Mi madre se levantó y tiró de su marido. Ella se acercó a mí y me acarició suavemente la mejilla con la mano, murmurando algo sobre lo hermosa que era, antes de salir.

A pesar de que no tenía intención de llamarla alguna vez o ir a su casa, me sentí mejor al saber que ella estaba cerca. Me quedé con ese papel y lo puse en el cajón de mi escritorio.

Pasé el resto del fin de semana pensando en todo lo que pasó el viernes. Desde el impresionante beso y repentina marcha de Edward, hasta la visita de mi madre. No sabía lo que sentía por mi madre, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con Edward tampoco. ¿Debería finalmente confesarle a Jacob todo y confesarle a Edward mis sentimientos? Estaba tan confundida, quería a Edward más que a nada, pero Jacob era mi manto de seguridad, que siempre había estado ahí, él era mi mejor amigo en el mundo y odiaba la idea de hacerle daño.

Hablé con Jake un par de veces durante el fin de semana, pero fui demasiado cobarde, guardé mis sentimientos reprimidos en el interior y cerré la boca.

El lunes fue el comienzo de una nueva semana, y tal vez si hubiera sabido que este sería el día que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, tal vez me hubiera tomado unas vacaciones o algo así.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa? Has estado tan distante últimamente". Dijo Jake durante el almuerzo. Yo había estado preocupada durante todo el día, con la esperanza de ver a Edward en algún momento, pero todavía tenía que verlo y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

"Nada, estoy bien". Mentí patéticamente.

En ese momento, hubo todo tipo de jaleo exterior y todo el mundo en la cafetería empezó a correr a ver qué estaba pasando. Jake y yo nos miramos confundidos.

"¡PELEA!". Gritaron algunos descerebrados. A los figuras de aquí les encantaba ver una pelea, aunque se frenaran por lo general por los maestros antes de haber demasiada sangre. Jake y yo éramos más maduros que esos que corrían como ovejas para ver todas las peleas, pero esto era diferente por alguna razón.

"Jake, es Jared". Seth llegó corriendo detrás de nosotros. Seth era un estudiante de segundo año en el equipo de fútbol americano, y absolutamente idolatraba a Jacob y a los otros en el equipo universitario. Eran todos como una manada de lobos que se unían, y siempre había uno al lado del otro. Así que Jake se levantó y salió corriendo para ver si podía ayudar a su amigo, y yo le seguí de cerca.

En el momento en el que llegamos allí, la pelea fue detenida, pero no del todo terminada. Sam, que era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, tenía sus brazos alrededor de Jared deteniéndolo, y para mi horror, Emmet Cullen tenía sus brazos deteniendo a Edward.

"¡Hijo de puta, te voy a matar!". Jared gritó enfadado.

"Vamos princesa, te estoy esperando". Edward le incitó.

"No te atrevas a intentar detenerme". Jared hervía.

"¿Por qué negar algo como eso? Hey, tal vez si tu satisfaceras sus necesidades un poco más, no habría venido a mí". Dijo Edward con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¡Que te jodan!". Jared gritó y trató de liberarse de las garras de Sam.

"No gracias, no eres mi tipo". Edward respondió en el tono más idiota que había oído nunca.

Tanto Edward como Jared se habían golpeado la cara desde que había estallado la lucha entre ellos, antes que los demás saltaran a separarlos. Entendí completamente lo que había pasado, Edward se había enrollado con Kim, la novia de Jared, y de alguna manera se había enterado de ello.

Yo estaba con Jake, y Edward no me pertenecía, de hecho, yo ni siquiera le gustaba a Edward en absoluto, pero en ese momento, estaba completamente devastada. Sabía que él estaba mal todo el tiempo, pero yo siempre me apartaba de él y me decía que estaba con Jake de todos modos. Pero todo cambió cuando nos besamos, y creo que sólo esperaba que esto cambiara a Edward, pero estaba equivocada.

"¡Vale, a clase!". Un profesor entró en escena, y obligó a todos a seguir su camino. El maestro no presenció la lucha real, por lo que no se molestó en meter a nadie en problemas, pero él quería que todos se dispersasen de todos modos. Edward me miró, era probablemente una de las pocas veces que lo hacía en la escuela, y sonrió cruelmente, como si estuviera orgulloso de su acto repugnante que provocó la pelea. Aparté la vista inmediatamente, y empecé a caminar.

"Bella, ¿dónde vas tan rápido?". Jacob corrió detrás de mí.

"No quiero llegar tarde". Le dije rápidamente antes de entrar en el baño de las chicas. Necesitaba un minuto para estar sola, para limpiar las lágrimas que estaba luchando muy duramente para mantener dentro. Esto era una estupidez, Edward y yo no éramos el uno para el otro, y sin embargo se había convertido en todo para mí. Lo odiaba tanto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba completamente enamorada de él, y eso me molestaba aún más.

Finalmente conseguí serenarme, pero ya estaba llegando tarde, así que prácticamente salí corriendo del cuarto de baño.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?". Debería haber sabido que Jake estaría esperándome, porque era precisamente ese tipo de persona, el tipo bueno, que siempre hacia las cosas bien y siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitaba un hombro para apoyarme, era absolutamente perfecto. Pero yo no necesitaba su hombro en ese momento, y no tenía necesidad de su perfección, todo lo que necesitaba era ese hermoso desastre que sabía que estaba mal para mí.

"Estoy bien, te veré más tarde". Le dije a Jake y me alejé de allí lo más rápido posible. Fui a mi coche sabiendo que no podía soportar estar en la escuela en ese momento y cuando me subí a la camioneta, vi a Edward en dirección a su propio coche. Nos miramos a los ojos un rato, y yo quería estar con él en ese momento, pero tenía que alejarme más de él, así que me fui.

Era lunes, así que no esperaba encontrarme a mí misma conduciendo hasta el prado, pero ahí era donde terminé de todos modos. Era mi lugar de refugio, y lo necesitaba más que nunca, y necesitaba a mi Edward, el que sólo vivía en ese lugar mágico.

Llegué más rápido de lo que jamás había llegado antes, pero el vacío del lugar me hizo sentir más sola.

"Bella", le oí decir detrás de mí, y no pude evitar la sonrisa en las esquinas de mi boca, o los latidos extras que mi corazón tenía como respuesta al sonido de su voz. Me volví hacia él, y todo se vino abajo. No era la perfección gloriosa de Edward que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver aquí, estaba roto y magullado y por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía distinguir entre el Edward que yo odiaba y el que me pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

Me miró con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro, pero algo en mí se quebró por completo y no pude contenerme más. Corrí hacia él y no le di la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás o decir una palabra más, antes de que yo pusieras mis labios en los de él. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba enfadada con él, así que ¿por qué le besaba desesperadamente? Él me devolvió el beso, y abrí los ojos brevemente y vi que había dolor en su rostro, como si al tener sus labios sobre los míos le hiciera daño físicamente, y de alguna manera sabía que no tenía nada que ver con sus lesiones.

No podía dejar de besar, y empecé a desabrocharle la camisa, lo necesitaba unido a mí, dentro de mí, y no podía esperar más.

"Bella", susurró, "por favor para". Rogó en voz baja con dolor en su voz, cuando me estaba cogiendo la mano que estaba tratando de desabrochar sus pantalones.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla cuando se negó otra vez. Sentía como un agujero en mi pecho y me dolía al respirar. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? Te quiero. ¿Por favor?" Ni siquiera me importaba que estuviera desesperadamente rogándole que me echara un polvo, sólo lo necesitaba tanto que nada más importaba.

"No, Bella". Él se apartó, y se volvió de espaldas a mí.

"¿Por qué? Te has acostado con casi todas las chicas en la escuela, ¿por qué no tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, soy realmente tan repulsiva para ti?". Comencé a gritar por mi frustración, pero todavía no estaba segura de querer oír su respuesta.

"¡Porque odio el sexo!". Me gritó de nuevo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarme de nuevo. "Odio todo lo relacionado con él, odio la forma en la que se siente, odio a la chicas con las que me enrollo, odio todo". Dijo en un apuro.

Me quedé de piedra y en silencio por un momento, no muy segura de lo que él me estaba diciendo.

"¿Por qué lo haces entonces?". Pregunté en voz baja y confusa.

"Porque me odio a mí mismo". Dijo con fiereza.

Me quedé mirándolo, sin palabras, ya no sabía ni qué pensar. Él respiró hondo y fue a sentarse, así que le seguí.

_"Cuando yo tenía como nueve o diez años, me fui a vivir con esa pareja de los suburbios"_, la voz de Edward se apagaba, estaba sin vida, no me miraba y yo sentía que estaba a un millón de kilómetros de distancia, con su infancia en la memoria.

_"Tenían una buena casa y cosas buenas, trabajos respetables, eran miembros respetados de su comunidad y su iglesia. Eran realmente grandes en lo que era correcto e incorrecto, y castigaban a los culpables. En la superficie, se parecían mucho a los Cullen, pero no tenían un grupo de niños, yo era el único. Pero detrás de las puertas cerradas... eran diferentes. Todo comenzó muy bien, de hecho, pensé que era el mejor lugar en el mundo donde podría estar. Él me llevaba a los partidos de fútbol local, y los utilizaba para hablar de cosas que haríamos juntos en los próximos años. Él decía, "cuando tengas doce vamos a ir a un viaje a Europa", o "cuando llegues a la escuela secundaria, serás el quarterback y yo el entrenador". Realmente creía que era como las familias reales eran, y por primera vez, sentí como si tuviera un padre. __  
_  
_Pero después de un par de meses, las cosas cambiaron. Cuando vivía con mi madre, la comida nunca era suficiente y yo siempre tenía hambre, así que cuando fui a esa casa y tenían tanta comida alrededor, me volví codicioso. Yo comía mucho, a veces a escondidas en la cocina en medio de la noche, supongo que pensaba que la comida se acabaría, como lo hizo cuando estaba con mi madre, y quería comer tanto como fuera posible antes de que sucediera eso._

_Tenían una cama en la habitación en la que dormía, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a dormir en un sofá, que me salía de la cama por las noches y dormía en la sala de estar, lo que realmente les molestaba. Entre acaparar los alimentos y dormir en el sofá, empezaron a enfadarse conmigo todo el tiempo, y comenzó poco después eso". __  
_  
No estaba segura de a qué se refería cuando dijo "eso", o por qué quería contarme esa historia, en primer lugar, pero no quería interrumpirle cuando finalmente se había abierto a mí.

_"El hombre había estado bebiendo, y cuando se enteró que me había comido sus galletas favoritas, estaba tan furioso que me arrastró escaleras arriba por mi pelo y me dio patadas durante un rato. Pero eso no fue nunca tan grave para mí, porque el novio de mi madre solía tirarme siempre mierda a mí y me pegaba cuando él estaba loco, así que yo sólo estaba para eso, pensaba que todos los niños se verían afectados por lo mismo. De hecho, estaba confundido en cuanto a por qué no ocurrió antes.  
_  
_Después de que él me golpeara y me diera una patada... me dijo que yo era un niño terrible, que merecía un castigo peor, así que... me quitó la ropa y..."._Edward se quedó en silencio por un momento, al no ser capaz de terminar, pero no tenía que hacerlo, yo lo entendía y nunca había estado tan disgustad, enfadada, con el corazón roto, y con tantas nauseas en toda mi vida. Finalmente, después de unos momentos, continuó con su historia.

_"Me dolió lo inimaginable, y lloraba muy fuerte, pero lo peor vino después. Tenía tanto miedo todo el tiempo que me negaba a comer, o incluso a hablar a menos que me hicieran una pregunta directa. Se convirtió en su manera de castigarme, pero no era sólo él, hizo a su mujer participe, era el infierno, incluso hicieron a algunos de sus amigos vinieran a "pasar el rato" conmigo. Y cada vez que pasaba, me decían que era porque yo era un niño malo y que era mi culpa que ellos hicieran eso. Nunca se lo dije a nadie porque pensaba que era normal y si no me hubiera portado tan mal, entonces no habría sucedido.  
_  
_Después de un tiempo, me enviaron de nuevo al orfanato, y nunca me dijeron por qué. Tal vez alguien comenzó a sospechar, o tal vez simplemente se aburrieron de mí, nunca lo sabré, pero estaba feliz de salir de allí. Pasé por diferentes lugares, un tipo me utilizaba para encerrarme en el armario durante varios días, pero hasta eso era mejor que verse obligados a hacer lo que me hacían. __  
_  
_Al final me metieron en la casa de los jóvenes, donde estaba encerrado, era más como una prisión, y los guardias nos trataron como si también fuera eso. Los enfermos y repugnantes guardias nos castigaban bajándonos los pantalones a los tobillos, y una vez más nos decían que nos lo merecíamos. Un par de los otros muchachos decidieron escapar y salir corriendo y me preguntaron si yo quería ir, así que después de un tiempo, finalmente encontré una manera, y nunca miré hacia atrás. __  
_  
_Vivimos en la calle por un tiempo pero luego uno de ellos decidió robar un coche, así que me fui con ellos. Terminamos aquí en Forks después de que nuestro coche se estrellara contra el coche de policía que estaba tratando de ayudarnos. Cuando Carlisle me llevó a vivir con ellos, yo le odiaba, odiaba a todos. No quería jugar a las casitas y pretender que todo estaba bien en el mundo, cuando sabía exactamente qué clase de monstruos había allí. No tenía absolutamente ninguna confianza dentro de mí para dar, y aunque sabía que no eran los demonios del mal de mi pasado, simplemente no podía dejar el miedo que tenía de ellos. Así que me encerré y encerré, con la esperanza de que ellos me cogieran y me enviaran lejos, pero cuanto más me encerraba en mi mismo, más querían sacarme de ahí. __  
_

_Cuando fui por primera vez a la escuela aquí, me teñí el pelo negro y vestía de negro con la esperanza de que la gente me dejara en paz, pero no lo hicieron. Siempre estaba siendo molestado y empujado, por lo que me di cuenta de que el aspecto gótico llamaba la atención demasiado. El verano pasado decidí afeitarme la cabeza y dejar que volviera a crecer con mi color normal, Alice me ayudó a conseguir algo de ropa normal, y traté de mezclarlo, pero todo lo que hice fue hacerlo peor._

Las chicas ya no paraban de acosarme y trataban de que me liara con ellas, y eso era lo último que quería hacer. Pero seguí haciéndolo en mi casa y en la escuela, y después de saber por parte de mis profesores lo inútil que era, me odié a mí mismo lo suficiente como para dejar que las chicas me castigaran de la peor manera que conocía. Cada vez, metía la pata por alguna razón, me gustaría ir a buscar a una chica y joderla como castigo".

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, y yo no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Odiaba todo lo negativo que había pensado de él, y odiaba mis palabras aún más negativas. Él estaba mucho más roto de lo que nunca imaginé, y su vida era más dolorosa y horrible de lo que jamás podría haber soñado en mis peores pesadillas. Pero el hecho de que me estuviera diciendo todo esto, demostró que al menos confiaba en mí y quería que lo supiera.

"Mira, no quiero que sientas pena por mí, no es por eso por lo que te lo he dicho, sólo necesito que entiendas por qué me apartó de ti. Para mí, el sexo no se trata de expresar el amor o incluso sentirse bien. Lo odio más que a nada, me duele... y no quiero hacerte daño". Él dijo en voz baja, finalmente me miraba.

"Se supone que no duele". Le dije mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por mis mejillas. Yo no quería tener ese tipo de dolor, quería arreglarlo y hacerle creer en el amor. "Se supone que se trata de dos personas que se aman y no pueden acercarse lo suficiente a la otra".

"Siempre duele, y yo no creo en el amor". Dijo como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo tanto como a mí, a continuación, su tono cambió. "Pero aquí, cuando estoy contigo... nada me duele. Yo nunca he querido estar con nadie antes, pero... te veo y sigo pensando en lo que se sentiría al estar dentro de ti, y entonces me odio a mi mismo aún más por pensar así".

"Nunca te odiaría por pensar eso". Le dije, y llegué a él con la esperanza de tratar de consolarlo, pero él se apartó.

Negó con la cabeza. "Eres demasiado buena para mí Bella, ¿no puedes ver eso? Te mereces mucho más que un perdedor que nunca irá a ninguna parte en la vida". Parecía completamente frustrado pero aún lo quería.

"La única persona que podría hacer que fueras un perdedor, serias tu mismo, Edward. No tienes que actuar así, no tienes que destruir el resto de tu vida". Me deslicé de nuevo hacia él, envolvió mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y hundí mi cara en su cuello.

"No quiero hacerte daño, Bella". Me dijo otra vez en voz baja. "No siempre puedo tener el control contigo, no podría vivir conmigo mismo si te hiciera daño".

"La única manera en la que podrías hacerme daño, seria marchándote. A veces, cuando estamos aquí, me siento como que no somos reales, y vamos a desaparecer".

"Yo no soy real, aquí nada es real. Lo que es real es oscuro y doloroso, todo lo que está aquí es la luz. Tú trajiste la luz". Susurró.

Nos mirábamos el uno al otro mientras yo lloraba sin control como un bebé. Había vivido tanto dolor, dolor que deseaba poder quitárselo a él, pero realmente no sabía cómo. Él no lloraba, estaba frío como una piedra, pero en mis brazos, podía sentir su calor.

"¿Qué quieres de mí Edward? ¿Dime cómo hacer esto mejor para ti?". Le pregunté con desesperación.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, y respiró hondo antes de contestarme. "Te necesito Bella, necesito que estés aquí para mí, porque sé que voy a ahogarme sin ti. No escuches toda esa mierda que dicen en la escuela, no estoy diciendo que no sea verdad, pero... no soy yo".

"No tienes que ser diferente en la escuela, puede ser como ahora, y podemos estar juntos". Le dijo esperanzada.

"No, nosotros no podemos. Bella, no voy a permitir que pierdas tu vida por mí, no voy a permitir que la gente te asocie conmigo, porque sólo voy a hacerte la vida una mierda. Si queremos estar juntos, entonces no podemos dejar que salga de aquí".

"No me importa lo que la gente piense de mí". Le dije con confianza.

"Pero a mí sí me importa lo que piensen de ti. Si quieres estar aquí conmigo, entonces así es como tiene que ser, o esto terminará ahora mismo".

Empecé a respirar fuerte por la idea de no poder estar cerca de él nunca más, la idea me asustó a muerte. Yo era totalmente dependiente de él, y sabía que nunca sería capaz volver a la vida normal de nuevo si no podía estar con él al final de la semana.

"Vale". Le dije en voz baja. Me gustaría saber lo que él estaría dispuesto a dar, aunque no habría nada que yo no hiciera por él.

"Oye, ¿quieres ir a nadar de nuevo?". Me preguntó de repente.

"Sí". Le dije de forma automática.

Me desnudé esta vez sin pedirle que se alejara, y él se quitó la ropa al mismo tiempo, los dos mantuvimos nuestros ojos en el otro. Toda la modestia que sentía antes con él estaba completamente arrasada, y no podía estar más cómoda en un acto íntimo como era desnudarme.

Los dos entramos y nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro. "Bella, ¿te puedo besar?", preguntó de forma inesperada.

Había perdido mi voz en algún momento entre que me quitaba la ropa y miraba su perfección, así que asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué a él, poniendo mis labios en los suyos. Nuestras bocas se movían desesperadamente juntas, casi como si estuviéramos tratando de fijarlas permanentemente, para que nunca se separaran. Mis manos estaban enredadas en su pelo, y sus manos se movían por mi cuerpo, hasta que rozó mi centro.

"Bella, quiero estar dentro de ti". Dijo en voz baja mientras sus labios se perdían en mi cuello. Ya estábamos mojados, así que no podía sentir esa sensación, pero el calor en mi centro era tan abrumador, que no había manera de que pudiera resistirme.

"Por favor". Era todo lo que pude decir. Él me empujó contra una roca, y me levantó las piernas en alto para que las envolviera alrededor de su cintura, y las cerrara ahí. Todo el rato su boca y su perfecta lengua, trazaban un camino por mi cuello y por mis hombros, hasta que incliné la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo mi pecho. No necesité que me sostuviera más, entre la flotabilidad del agua y mis piernas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo perfecto, fue capaz de utilizar sus manos para acariciar mis pechos. El calor estaba construyéndose dentro de mí, y yo sentía que iba a explotar si no lo sentía dentro de mí ya.

"Dime que pare si te duele". Me dijo en voz baja al oído.

Gemí de alguna manera cuando sus dedos encontraron su camino dentro de mí con delicadeza, se sentía tan bien, quería algo más dentro de mí, y yo estaba empezando a impacientarme. Empecé sin control a mover mis caderas contra sus dedos y antes de que pudiera ir más lejos, los sacó de mí. Me dolía por haber hecho eso y antes de que me diera cuenta, finalmente cumplió con mis necesidades.

Se metió suavemente en mí y me apreté a él cuando rompió mi barrera. El dolor no era nada en comparación con ese mundo surrealista donde él estaba dentro de mí, después de pensar en él tanto tiempo. Mis uñas pasaban por su espalda cuando comenzó su ritmo de empuje, y él me gruñó como respuesta.

A pesar de que no había espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, y estaba muy dentro de mí, no podía acercarme a él. Podía sentir cómo se tensaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y luego una explosión final, como una descarga eléctrica, antes de que un palpitante zumbido de entumecimiento se apoderara de mí.

"¿Estás bien?". Me preguntó en voz baja mientras nos abrazábamos y recuperábamos la respiración. Miré sus ojos intensos, y luego descansé la frente de él.

"Mejor que nunca", le dije con confianza, sin lugar a dudas en mi alma.

Comentar para saber si seguir o no, gracias ;)


	10. Amor obsesivo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3 , yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 9 - Amor obsesivo**

... ...

Todo era diferente desde el lunes. Edward insistió en que no tenía que cambiar mi vida a la hora de estar con otras personas, pero nuestra relación iba más allá del prado. Cuando estaba con mis amigos, estaba pensando en Edward, cuando estaba con mi padre, me preguntaba lo que Edward estaría haciendo, y cuando tenía que sufrir el pasar tiempo con Jacob, me ponía paranoica al pensar que Edward estaba con alguien más también.

Quería poner fin a mi relación con Jake, esto no era justo para él, pero le dije a Edward que haría cualquier cosa por él y por alguna razón él quería que yo mantuviera a Jacob como mi novio. Pero a pesar de ese título, Jake y yo no éramos los mismos. Nunca tuvimos ese particular contacto físico, ni incluso antes, cuando a veces nos besábamos mucho, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de poner siempre excusas y a Jake simplemente no parecía importarle, o no se daba cuenta. Él seguía siendo mi mejor amigo y no quería hacerle daño, pero eso era todo lo que yo sentiría por él, y me preguntaba si alguna vez había sentido realmente algo más que eso. Estaba segura de que nunca había sentido nada que se acercara a lo que sentía por Edward, pero no me importaba lo suficiente como para pensar en mis viejos sentimientos con el fin de resolverlo.

Todo era al revés, el par de veces que Jake se las arregló para darme un beso, a pesar de que no eran más que un pico rápido, realmente me sentía como si estuviera siéndole infiel a Edward. Edward, que no era técnicamente nada para mí, era más importante para mí que cualquier otra persona. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo sería capaz de mantener esta farsa, que no podía durar para siempre. Con el tiempo me gustaría romper por completo con Jake y que Edward y yo pudiéramos estar juntos y libres, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar para eso?

Edward parecía pasar un poco más desapercibido en la escuela desde que estábamos juntos, por lo general sólo se le veía con su familia y en raras ocasiones lo veía con una chica al azar, se veía rechazándola y parecía como si estuviera tratando de deshacerse de ella. Empezamos a ser temerarios con nuestro secreto, no podíamos estar toda la jornada escolar sin comunicarnos o tocarnos de alguna manera. Cuando pasábamos unos al lado del otro en el pasillo, nos asegurábamos de que nadie pasaba lo suficientemente cerca para que nuestras manos se tocaran, él podría ser incluso discreto cuando pasaba su mano sobre mi culo cada vez que podía.

Sin embargo, nuestra necesidad por el otro sólo crecía.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que conectamos por primera vez y había perdido mi virginidad, y habíamos encontrado una manera de estar juntos casi todos los días desde entonces. Al principio estaba preocupada por la frecuencia con la que estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales sabiendo que él lo odiaba, pero cuando le preguntaba sobre ello, juraba que se sentía diferente conmigo y nada le dolía cuando estábamos juntos. Eliminó su aversión a besar, y nuestros labios estaban constantemente juntos cuando estábamos solos.

Sin embargo, hubo muchas veces, que no podíamos esperar hasta que la escuela terminara para estar juntos. Pedíamos a nuestros profesores ser excusados de la clase por el motivo que fuera, y nos encontrábamos en su coche, o incluso en un aula vacía o en el baño. Incluso tuvimos sexo en el pasillo un día, mientras todos los demás estaban tomando apuntes en clase. Pero ese tipo de excursiones no ocurría muy a menudo, era demasiado difícil ponerse el condón y preocuparse por ser descubiertos. Nunca me consideré una puta, era solo que nos necesitábamos mutuamente y debíamos superar con creces cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

Yo le enviaba mensajes de texto todo el tiempo. Si diera un paso atrás y me mirara a mí misma desde la perspectiva de un extraño, diría que era una chica obsesionada que no dejaba solo al chico con el que estaba, pero en realidad no era así. Él siempre respondía a mis mensajes, y me escriba de inmediato, a veces incluso empezaba él los mensajes.

Estaba sentada con mis amigos durante el almuerzo en la cafetería, y no podía dejar de mirar a escondidas a la mesa donde Edward estaba con sus hermanos, cuando sentí que mi teléfono vibró diciéndome que tenía un mensaje.

_**¿Cómo demonios estás comiéndote esa mierda, parece repugnante?**_- Le sonreí a mi teléfono, era tan típico de Edward.

_**Es mejor que tener hambre todo el día**_. - Le envié un mensaje a él, y luego agregué. _**Puedo pensar en otra cosa que preferiría tener en mi boca.**_

_**Bueno, ¿y por qué no vienes por aquí y me das un beso?**_- respondió.

_**¿En serio? ¿Puedo?**_- le pregunté

_**NO**_- Él me escribió de nuevo de forma rápida.

_**No me tientes si no vas a seguir adelante**_- Le advertí.

_**Oh, puedes hacerlo, pero no aquí.  
**_  
_**Ok, ¿dónde?**_- Tal vez era demasiado obsesiva, después de todo.

_**Maldita sea, ¿tan caliente estás?**_- Él escribió, y sonreí.

_**Vamos, no estás jugando limpio**_.

"Bella, ¿a quién estas escribiendo un mensaje?", Jessica me preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"¿Eh? Oh, a nadie. Quiero decir, es mi amigo de fuera de la ciudad". Mentí horriblemente.

"Oh, qué bien, supongo". Dijo Jessica sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo, así que lo miré.

_**Vamos a salir de aquí.  
**_  
"Eh chicos, realmente me siento un poco enferma, así que creo que me voy a ir a casa". Les dije para que no sospecharan.

"Oh, Bella tiene una llamada erótica", Jessica objetó burlándose, tomándome por sorpresa.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté medio ofendida y medio aterrada de que ella supiera la verdad.

"Oh vamos Bella. Jake no está aquí ahora mismo, todos esos mensajes de texto, esa sonrisa, y de pronto te vas para todo el día. Es tan obvio, habéis quedado para echar un polvo", dijo Jess dijo casualmente.

"Cualquiera cosa, piensa lo que quieras, pero me voy". Me levanté y me dirigí directamente a mi coche, el coche de Edward ya estaba fuera del estacionamiento.

_**Mi casa**_- me envió un mensaje.

Muchas veces necesitábamos algo más que un polvo rápido, por lo que nos marchábamos de la escuela. No había nadie en cualquiera de nuestras casas durante el día, así que cuando decidíamos irnos de la escuela solíamos ir a su casa o a la mía. Solíamos esperar todo el camino hasta el prado, pero nuestros deseos no podían esperar tanto tiempo ya, por lo que dejamos el prado para el viernes.

Edward estaba esperando en su coche frente a su casa, y me sonrió cuando me detuve. Me quité el cinturón de seguridad cuando vino a abrir la puerta para mí. Yo prácticamente salté del coche a sus brazos, no perdí tiempo en saludarle antes de plantar mis labios en los suyos.

"Vamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti". Me llevó dentro y hacia arriba por las escaleras a su dormitorio.

"¿Tienes un sofá nuevo?". Le pregunté a confundida.

Él sonrió, y tiró los cojines antes de levantar una manivela o algo así. Era un sofá-cama, se convertía en una cama de tamaño completo, que ya estaba hecha con sabanas y todo. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se formó en mi cara, sabiendo que la tenía sólo para mí. Me volví hacia él, y lo tiré a la cama poniéndolo encima de mí.

"Es para los juegos previos", dijo Edward con una sonrisa después de que yo consiguiera quitarnos nuestra ropa y estaba tratando de tirar de él hacia mí. "Espera", dijo suavemente mientras se ponía un condón. Joder, odiaba a los condones. Quiero decir, apreciaba su propósito, pero yo lo quería a él dentro de mí, no a un pedazo de goma.

"He tenido que esperar bastante tiempo durante todo el día". Le dije rápidamente. Él rozó su perfección por la cara interna de mi muslo en broma, sabiendo lo mucho que me mataba, antes de finalmente ceder a mis ruegos desesperados. Se deslizó dentro de mí con el menor quejido de sus labios, mientras que yo estaba en un éxtasis puro. Su empuje era rápido y yo estaba ansiosa por cómo me sentía, estábamos perfectamente sincronizados, más de lo que yo pensaba, sin decir una palabra necesaria entre nosotros.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me ajustara a su alrededor, y él gimiera en mi oído con placer como respuesta. El bombeo en mí unas cuantas veces más antes de desplomarse sobre mí, con su peso de una manera que no era pesada.

"Te quiero Edward", le dije en voz baja, sin pensar. Me enamoré de él desde ese día que me llevó al prado para nuestro proyecto, pero no me lo admití a mí misma hasta el día en que nos besamos en mi camioneta. Pero ésta era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, y el silencio que le siguió me hizo lamentarlo casi de inmediato.

"Mierda". Dijo de pronto y mi cara se precipitó con el calor de la vergüenza. No sabía si estaba listo para el ' te quiero' tan pronto, pero no esperaba que él se molestara tampoco.

"Joder, hay alguien en casa". Dijo al final tras un momento de silencio. Me sentí aliviada de que su falta de respuesta no tuviera nada que ver con lo que le dije, pero ahora la cuestión era, y tal vez me diera un poco de esperanza, que alguien me iba a pillar en su cuarto. Los dos nos vestimos rápidamente, y él miraba por la ventana tratando de averiguar quién estaba en casa.

Edward respiró hondo de alivio. "No es más que Rose y es probable que ya esté en su habitación mirándose en el espejo, me apuesto a que ni se ha dado cuenta de tu camioneta, por lo que deberíamos estar tranquilos, pero vamos a salir de aquí por si acaso".

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, pero Rose estaba esperándonos en la sala de estar para acusarnos, con los brazos cruzados delante de ella.

"Bien, bien, bien". Dijo con frialdad.

Edward la miró por un momento con un aspecto irreconocible en su rostro. "Que te jodan, Rose". Dijo finalmente, luego me llevó hacia la puerta principal, y me sorprendí cuando Rose nos siguió.

"Oh, a Carlisle le va a encantar saber que vosotros dos estabais retozando entre las sábanas. Sólo una compañera de proyecto, ¿eh?"

"Lo digo en serio, Rose, cierra esa boca de mierda". Edward hervía.

"En serio Edward, ¿qué coño estás haciendo? Realmente vas a arruinar su vida, ya sabes, por mencionar que conseguirías cabrear a un equipo de fútbol entero. Simplemente no esperes que Emmet te saque de tus peleas cuando el equipo universitario salte sobre ti por joderte a una de sus novias". Dijo Rosalie cruelmente.

Quería gritarle que se metiera en sus malditas cosas, en realidad, quería ir hasta ella y arrancarle ese perfecto cabello de oro, pero Edward me cogió la mano y me arrastró fuera antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

No dijo nada antes de abrir la puerta de mi camioneta y hacerme señales para que entrara, pero su rostro era duro y distante.

"Edward, no escuches lo que ella ha dicho, nosotros vamos a estar bien, sólo tenemos que estar conectados hasta que podamos encontrar una manera de estar juntos todo el tiempo". Edward me miraba en silencio, como si estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos. Cogí su mano y puse mis dedos entre ella. "¿No podemos ser honestos?... No quiero ocultarlo más, al diablo con todos los demás".

Pude ver tensarse la mandíbula de Edward mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Te veré mañana", dijo entonces y cerró la puerta antes de regresar a su casa. Yo no comprendía su deseo de que nos mantuviéramos ocultos de todos los demás, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con mi reputación. Él sólo me dijo que no quería que la gente me mirara de manera diferente y no quería cambiar mi vida, pero yo todavía no tenía ni idea de porque tenía que estar con él, y quedarme con Jacob oficialmente.

Esperé hasta que la puerta de la casa estuvo completamente cerrada detrás de él, antes de regresar a casa. Odiaba dirigirme a mi casa después de estar con él, porque sentía más que me iba de casa en lugar de ir allí.

Tan pronto como llegué a mi cuarto, saqué mi móvil y empecé a enviarle mensajes de texto a Edward. Una vez más, estaba actuando como una adolescente obsesiva, pero en realidad él era muy protector conmigo y me decía que le enviara uno cada vez que llegara a casa, sólo para que supiera que estaba a salvo. Por lo general los mensajes se terminaban, la mayor parte de las noches, cuando que nos dormíamos.

_**Estoy en casa**_- le escribí, y esperé una respuesta.

Diez minutos más tarde y todavía no había respondido, así que lo intentó de nuevo.

_**Edward, ¿estas ahí?**_- Todavía nada, por lo que la chica obsesiva comenzó realmente a tomar el relevo.

_**Edward por favor escríbeme**_

_**¿Estas enfadado conmigo?**_

_**Me estoy volviendo loca aquí**_

_**¿Estás en casa?**_

_**¿Estás con alguien?**_

_**¿No vas a volver conmigo?**_

_**Ya te echo de menos**_

_**Te quiero**_

_**¿Por eso estas enfadado, porque te dije que te quería?**_

_**Si crees que es demasiado pronto para eso, me lo dices y esperaré antes de decirlo de nuevo.**_

**_Por favor, contéstame._**

**_¿Edward?_**

Comencé a tener la visión doble por mirar tan fijamente a la pantalla pequeña de mi teléfono, y aunque era temprano, estaba realmente cansada, pero todavía le envié un par de mensajes más.

_**Tengo que verte, ¿podemos encontrarnos?**_

_**¿Puedes venir aquí?, mi padre no está en casa y realmente necesito hablar contigo en persona.**_

_**Edward, no sé vivir sin ti.**_

__Me dolían los dedos de apretar fuerte los botones, por lo que decidí que llamar a una pizza sería mejor que cocinar para la cena. Charlie no iba a estar en casa hasta más tarde esa noche, así que me imaginé que una pizza sería perfecta de todos modos, ya que se re-calentaba bien.

Diez minutos más tarde, había alguien llamando a la puerta principal. Sabía que la pizza no podría estar lista ya, así que no tenía ni idea de quien estaría esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Jake? Hola, ¿por qué estás llamando?". Me sorprendí al verlo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vino la última vez, y me sorprendió aún más que llamara, nunca antes había llamado. Me hice a un lado para que pudiera entrar "He pedido una pizza, que debería estar aquí, como en media hora o así". Le dije y entonces me di cuenta del aspecto horrible de su cara. "Jake, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Cómo te sientes?". Me preguntó en voz baja. "Jessica dijo que no te sentías bien".

"Sí, tuve dolor de cabeza antes, pero me siento bien ahora". Le dije.

"Vine hace un par de horas para verte, y no estabas aquí". Su tono seguía siendo tranquilo y distante.

"Oh, salí a recoger algunas cosas en la tienda, Jake, ¿qué está mal?"

"¿Por qué crees que hay algo mal?", preguntó.

"Jake, vamos, te conozco y sé que hay algo mal".

"¿Realmente me conoces? Pensaba que te conocía demasiado, pero estaba jodidamente equivocado". Dijo de repente hostil.

"¿Jake?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Tengo esos mensajes que acabas de enviarme hace un rato diciéndome que viniera aquí. Bueno, déjame decirte lo que escribiste palabra por palabra". -Jake sacó su teléfono, pero yo estaba confundida porque no le había enviado mensajes en las últimas semanas. - "Dice: tengo que verte, ¿podemos encontrarnos? El siguiente dice: ¿Puedes venir aquí?, mi padre no está en casa y realmente necesito hablar contigo en persona". Mi corazón saltó de mi pecho, ¿qué demonios hice? - "Así que como estúpido, me metí en el coche y vine hacia aquí, pero luego me llegó otro mensaje que me llevó al infierno: "Edward, no sé vivir sin ti". -Jake me miró lleno de dolor y con traición en sus ojos.

Tuve que recordarme que esto era lo que yo quería, quería que Jake supiera mi relación con Edward, pero esto no era como quería que sucediera. Debí poner accidentalmente su número en la dirección de envío en lugar de la de Edward después de que comenzara a nublarse mi cerebro, por lo menos no le había enviado todos los mensajes a él.

"Jake, lo siento", le susurré. Pensé en esta conversación muchas veces en las últimas semanas, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

"¿Te lo estás tirando?". Preguntó, y era evidente que las palabras que salían eran dolorosas.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas antes de que asintiera con la cabeza lentamente hacia él.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero luchó por mantener su figura. "¿Por qué?", su voz se quebró.

Negué con la cabeza en esta ocasión, sin tener ni idea de qué decir. Por supuesto que sabía por qué, era porque estaba completamente enamorada de Edward, y nada más me importaba, pero no podía decirle eso, sólo le haría más daño.

"Bella, entiendo que hemos estado distantes últimamente, pero cada vez que te preguntaba acerca de ello, decías que todo estaba bien. Mira, si era necesario que nos separáramos y te hubieras tomaras tu tiempo, lo hubiera entendido. ¿Pero por qué a mis espaldas, y por qué con él de entre todas las personas en el mundo? No lo entiendo. Hemos estado juntos siempre y nunca estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones sexuales, y de la nada, dejas que te joda. ¿Por qué, Bella, necesito respuestas? "

"No sé qué decir", le dije en voz baja. "Nunca quise hacerte daño, yo sólo... le quiero".

Jake se rió una vez sin humor "¿Lo quieres? ¿A Edward Cullen? La mierda que puso a mi padre en una silla de ruedas, el que va drogado todo el tiempo, y se ha metido en las bragas de prácticamente todas las chicas de la escuela, ¿tú le quieres?"

"Nunca quise que ocurriera, pero no puedo evitarlo tampoco". Le dije lentamente.

"Bella, no está vivo. Es como el zombi sin alma que camina alrededor de la escuela todo el tiempo, que ni siquiera le importa una mierda nada. ¿De verdad crees que tienes una relación con él?, porque puedo garantizarte que no sólo está enrollándose contigo, ni siquiera sabrá lo que significa ser monógamo". Él no parecía molesto, era más como si estuviera preocupado por mí.

La reacción de Jacob me sorprendió. Pensé que estaría tan enfadado y herido que me atacaría y gritaría groserías, que es lo que yo merecía. Pero Jake era una persona mucho mejor que eso, y era en realidad mi amigo y trataba de mirar por mí al advertirme que me mantuviera lejos de un tipo que pensaba que no era adecuado para mí.

"Jake, en realidad no es así, no le conoces..."

"Sí, claro, y estoy seguro de que Kim habría dicho lo mismo cuando follaba con ella. ¿No lo entiendes Bella? Él no está enamorado de ti, no se preocupan por ti, lo único que le importa es echar un polvo y marcharse, y diría cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere", dijo tratando de razonar conmigo en un tono convincente.

"Edward podría haber sido así antes, pero ahora es diferente, él me quiere también".

"¿En serio? Eso es un mínimo histórico. No puedo creer que te dijera que te quiere, lo haría sólo para meterse en tus pantalones". Dijo, entonces se dio cuenta que mi cara cambió. "En realidad nunca te ha dicho que te quiere, ¿verdad?"

"No, pero puedo sentirlo por lo que hace. Edward es una persona muy reservada, y no necesito que diga nada para saber cómo se siente". Le dije a la defensiva.

"¿Desde cuándo?", preguntó. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado follando con esa mierda?"

"Unas tres semanas más o menos".

Jake se quedó en silencio, pensativo por unos momentos. "Bueno, voy a decirte una cosa, tres semanas es mucho más de lo que ha pasado enrollándose con ninguna otra chica, que yo sepa. Por lo general, sólo se las follaba un par de veces antes de aburrirse".

"Jake... realmente odio que estés sufriendo en este momento, y realmente siento de verdad causarte este dolor". Le dije con las lágrimas todavía fluyendo por mi cara.

Apartó la mirada de mí, "yo también lo siento. Creo que nosotros estaríamos bien si yo supiera que vas a ser feliz, pero Bella, sólo va a romper tu corazón o conseguir hacerte daño de alguna otra manera". Me miró por fin. "Bella, por favor, ten cuidado y que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti".

Lloré por unos instantes más y vi desaparecer su coche por la esquina al final de mi calle, pero yo no merecía llorar por él por más tiempo, así que me detuve. Sólo esperaba que Jake fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para recuperarse de inmediato y encontrar a alguien digno de su amor, y algún día podríamos encontrar una manera de ser amigos de nuevo.

Volví a mi cuarto y revisé mi teléfono esperando un mensaje de Edward, y me sentí aliviada de que lo hiciera.

_**Buenas noches **_-fue todo lo que él escribió, lo que me preocupaba, pero al menos era algo.

:)


	11. Cayendo hacia atrás

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3 , yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 10 – Cayendo hacia atrás**

... ...

Odiaba hacer daño a Jake, pero ahora que él lo sabía, me sentía como si el peso del mundo estuviera fuera de mis hombros. Jake y yo necesitábamos estar separados desde hace algún tiempo, mucho antes de empezar a serle infiel, pero los dos teníamos demasiado miedo. Los dos teníamos padres que estaban completamente destrozados por la pérdida de sus esposas, y en el caos de las vidas de nuestros padres desilusionados, encontramos la estabilidad entre nosotros, y fuimos capaces de darlo todo por sentado. Sin embargo, nos distanciamos, y me enamoré por primera vez, y aunque yo no quería que Jake estuviera herido, nunca lo sentiría por mi relación con Edward.

Traté de enviarle un mensaje a Edward por la mañana, pero él no respondió y tuve esa sensación de hundimiento, como que algo no estaba bien de nuevo. Cuando entré en el estacionamiento de la escuela, su coche ya estaba allí, lo que era extraño porque Edward nunca iba temprano.

Miré a mí alrededor buscándole, pero no lo vi así que estuve agradecida cuando llegó el momento de la clase de arte. Era temprano, y él entró después de que la campana sonara, por supuesto. Nos miramos a los ojos, y yo le sonreí, pero él apartó la vista inmediatamente.

"Vale clase, pónganse con sus compañeros, quiero un dibujo de los ojos del compañero, sólo los ojos". Anunció la profesora.

Edward alcanzó la parte baja de mi escritorio, y lo puso más cerca de él. Habíamos sido siempre compañeros en esta clase, pero no porque quisiéramos, era sólo porque todos los demás ya estaban emparejados entre ellos, con lo que yo no podría haber sido más feliz.

Podía sentir la distancia y la tensión radiando de Edward, y todo mi cuerpo dolía como respuesta. Debió de haber visto la angustia en mi cara, así que puso su mano sobre mi rodilla, y me frotó suavemente la pierna de una manera confortable. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió a medias y me sentí mejor en el momento en que me tocó. Puse mi mano sobre él y la apreté ligeramente, mientras que Edward constantemente miraba la clase para asegurarse de que nadie nos estaba prestando atención, a pesar de que teníamos nuestras manos cogidas y nos acariciábamos las piernas por debajo de las mesas.

Edward me soltó la mano, sacó su cuaderno y empezó a dibujar. Seguí su ejemplo e hice lo mismo. A pesar de que era una artista horrible, me encantaba esta tarea porque podía mirarle a los ojos todo el rato. Vi como Edward hacia dos círculos muy grandes en su papel, a continuación, ponía puntos pequeños en el centro, antes de apartar su papel hacia el lado y poner su mano en mi pierna. Desde que Edward y yo habíamos estado juntos, empecé extrañamente a usar faldas, ya que le daban acceso fácil a Edward, que parecía disfrutarlas siempre aprovechándose al máximo. Su mano se fue a mi pierna, luego remontó hasta el muslo, hasta que sus dedos estaban por debajo del borde elástico de mis bragas. Yo estaba totalmente incómoda con la situación, habíamos tenido sexo un montón de veces en la escuela, pero ésta era la primera vez que me estaba tocando así en una sala llena de gente. Pero a pesar de mi malestar, estaba desesperada por lanzarme hacia él.

Yo levanté la mano. "Sra. Guiest, necesito ir al baño", le dije mientras Edward sonreía, y la profesora me daba permiso.

Prácticamente corrí hacia una sala vacía, y Edward llegó unos minutos más tarde, aunque no tenía ni idea de la excusa que le dio a la profesora. Me cogió la cara con sus manos y apretó sus labios contra los míos, nuestras lenguas se buscaban automáticamente. Sus manos se dejaron caer en la posición en la que estaban cuando estábamos sentados en nuestros escritorios, pero esta vez había movido por completo mi ropa interior para rozar mi centro, antes de introducir dos dedos en mi apertura. Me estremecí en un molesto éxtasis, sabiendo que me estaba torturando a propósito.

"Edward, lo necesito demasiado". Le dije sin aliento.

"El baño de hombres está ahí". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vale", le cogí la mano y tiré de él rápidamente. Por lo general, utilizábamos el baño de los chicos, porque había menos gente, el cuarto de baño de las chicas parecía tener siempre a alguien en el interior.

Nosotros ni siquiera nos molestamos en meternos en una cabina, sino que simplemente bloqueamos el cerrojo de la puerta principal.

"Mierda, no tengo un condón". Dijo de pronto.

"Está bien". Le dije, no quería parar. Sabía que estaba a pocos días de mi periodo, por lo que las posibilidades de quedarme embarazada ahora eran bastante escasas. Esta no era la primera vez que teníamos relaciones sexuales sin condón, pero por lo general éramos muy cuidadosos. Pensé en conseguir las pastillas anticonceptivas, pero necesitaba el permiso de mis padres para obtener la prescripción, y de ninguna manera iba a preguntárselo a mi padre. Jessica había conseguido una caja en la clínica local, pero Carlisle trabajaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo, y yo realmente no quería ir estando él allí.

Edward acababa de terminar de embestir contra mí, cuando alguien empezó a tirar de la puerta, tratando de entrar.

"Joder, ¿qué hacemos ahora?". Edward me preguntó en voz baja mientras salía de mí.

"Me voy a esconder en una cabina y abres la puerta". Le dije antes de encerrarme y levantar las piernas para que no me vieran.

Pude oír a Edward abrir la puerta, y oír que su voz cambiaba de forma automática a ser esa fría y arrogante que estaba acostumbrado a tener con todo el mundo menos conmigo.

"Oye, lo siento, debe haberse cerrado sola". Dijo Edward poco convincente.

"Sí, vete al infierno ", dijo la voz familiar de Jacob. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que estar él aquí? A pesar de que sabía la verdad, todavía no quería restregársela por la cara.

"Bueno, seguro que iré cuando me muera". Dijo Edward inesperadamente.

Jacob se quedó callado por un momento antes de decir. "¿Qué estás haciendo con Bella?"

"¿Disculpa?", dijo Edward confundido.

"Sé que estás jugando con ella, así que tengo que saber por qué. ¿Solo estas…jugando, o realmente te preocupas por ella?", dijo Jacob en voz baja.

"No me preocupo por nadie". Edward dijo con frialdad, y luego salió del cuarto de baño.

Miré a través de la grieta de la cabina para ver la expresión de malestar de Jacob. Entonces la cara del malestar se convirtió en una furiosa, y le dio un puñetazo a la dura pared, dando lugar a un fuerte ruido y a un agrietamiento más fuerte en la pared. Jake tomó su mano dolorida, y me tapé mi boca para contenerme de gritar su nombre. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando para perforar un muro de piedra de esa manera? Quería ver si estaba bien, pero exponerme a mí misma en este cuarto de baño era una mala idea.

Cuando se fue, estaba roto. Quería ver si la mano de Jake estaba bien, pero necesitaba encontrar a Edward. Volví a la clase, pero vi que no estaba allí, así que me fui otra vez antes de que la maestra me pillara. Me dirigí a la plaza de estacionamiento...

"¿Srta. Swan?". Me dijo la consejera de orientación de la clase junior, tomándome por sorpresa.

"Uh, sí, hola Señora Verna". Le dije con inquietud.

"¿Dónde va a estas horas?", preguntó ella.

"Uh, me olvidé de algo en mi coche, eso es todo". Me impresioné realmente por mi mentira en ese momento.

"Srta. Swan, venga conmigo a mi oficina, tengo que hablar con usted".

"Uh, realmente debe volver a clase".

"Voy a llamar a su maestra y le haré saber que está conmigo". Ella comenzó a caminar, y yo no tuve más remedio que seguirla.

Cuando llegamos a su oficina, las dos nos sentamos, y sacó una especie de expediente con mi nombre en él.

"Isabella, siempre ha tenido buenas notas, y siempre ha tenido una destacada trayectoria aquí en Forks".

"Sí, bueno siempre he tenido buena ética de trabajo". Le dije patéticamente.

"Siempre, hasta hace poco". Me dijo inesperadamente. "Usted siempre ha tenido una asistencia impresionante, pero en el último mes o así, se ha estado perdiendo clases a menudo, y a veces falta días enteros a la escuela sin ningún tipo de llamadas de su padre excusándola. Ahora no sé lo que está pasando con usted, si tal vez está teniendo problemas en casa, o tal vez problemas aquí. Pero sea cual sea el problema, necesita enderezarlo, y pronto. Y la tarea se ha convertido en otro problema últimamente también. Sus profesores no han recibido todos sus trabajos, y los deberes se han convertido en mediocres en el mejor de los casos".

Me quedé sentada entendiendo todo lo que tenía que decir, y me sorprendí por completo, no sabía que me estaba quedando tan atrás. Quiero decir que, no entregué algunos deberes aquí y allá y opté por pasar mi tiempo con Edward en lugar de hacer la tarea, pero no me había dado cuenta de la frecuencia con la que en realidad sucedía.

"He estado un poco preocupada últimamente, pero voy a hacerlo mejor y volveré a cumplir con mis cosas". Le aseguré y me fui. Y para demostrar mi teoría de hacerlo mejor, me fui al estacionamiento y abandoné mis clases para el resto del día. No sabía por qué, pero realmente no me preocupaban mis notas en ese momento. Sabía que tenía que ponerme al día, pero saber algo y hacerlo realmente eran dos cosas diferentes.

_**Edward, estoy en casa, ¿dónde estás tú?**_- Le envié mensaje de texto.

No había respuesta. Su falta de respuesta a mis mensajes estaba empezando a molestarme, así que decidí molestarlo más.

_**¡EDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARD!  
**_  
_**Un poco posesiva, ¿no crees?**_–respondió al final.

_**¿Dónde diablos has estado?  
**_  
_**No sabía que eras mi madre y tenía que decirte dónde estaba todo el tiempo.**_–Me escribió.

Me encogí de hombros apartando sus duros comentarios.- _**¿Puedes sólo decirme dónde estás?, así podré ir contigo.  
**_  
_**No me estoy sintiendo bien ahora mismo, pero te veré mañana en la escuela.**_- Yo estaba completamente confundida y preocupada. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

_**Edward, por favor, tengo que verte.**_

Bueno, supongo que vas a tener que esperar a mañana, porque estoy ocupado.

_**¿Ocupado haciendo qué?**_

_**Follando con una chica al azar, ¿qué demonios te importa?**_

Dejé mi teléfono después de eso. Yo no creía realmente que estuviera tirándose a nadie, pero era obvio que él estaba tratando de alejarse de mí y no tenía idea de por qué. Ayer también lo pude sentir alejado, pero no lo entendía. Jake tenía razón, ¿estaba Edward realmente aburrido de mí?

Me torturé a mí misma con la decisión de darle el espacio que él me estaba diciendo que quería, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo sería capaz de mantenerme alejada de él. Yo no era una pequeña niña fracasada, no era una chica joven de ojos inmaduros obsesionada porque había perdido mi virginidad con él, yo estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Me puse en mi cama mirando el techo durante horas, cuando oí la puerta abrirse y ruidos en la planta baja. "¡Bells, estoy en casa!". Oí a mi padre llamarme.

Fui a verlo, y me senté allí como una zombi mientras comía los espaguetis que había hecho para los dos.

"Hey, te ves agotada, ¿por qué no te acuestas esta noche temprano?". Mi padre sugirió.

"Sí, estoy cansada, creo que lo haré". Dije comenzando a lavar los platos.

"Olvídate de los platos, yo me encargaré de ellos. Vete a la cama".

"Gracias papá, buenas noches". Le dije, a pesar de que sólo eran las seis.

Me cambié de ropa y me fui directa a la cama, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que concilié el sueño. No dormí la noche anterior a causa del mensaje corto de Edward, y de lo que pasó con Jake, por lo que a estas alturas no podía luchar más contra el sueño.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pero estaba todo tranquilo y oscuro cuando me desperté notando algo frío sobre mi mejilla. Jadeé y cogí lo que fuera por reflejo.

"Shh, vas a despertar a tu padre". Edward estaba sentado al lado de mi almohada, y estaba acariciando mi rostro. Le miré confundida por un momento, ¿estaba soñando? "No fue mi intención asustarte". Dijo en voz baja.

"Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo, y cómo has entrado aquí?". Le pregunté todavía confusa.

"He entrado por la ventana, subiendo por el árbol".

"¿Por qué?". Le pregunté estúpidamente. ¿Por qué iba yo a preguntarle eso?, no me importaba por qué estaba aquí.

"Necesitaba verte, y no podía esperar hasta mañana". Esperé a que se explicara. "Bella, siento ese último mensaje, fue horrible. No tengo ni idea de por qué soy tan idiota a veces, pero no era cierto. No podía dormirme sabiendo que podías pensar que estaba tirándome a otra".

Yo en realidad no había creído lo que había escrito, pero oyendo cómo lo decía en voz alta y el hecho de que él estuviera aquí, me hacía sentirme mucho mejor.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo desde que dejaste la escuela?". Le pregunté.

"Conduje durante un rato, y luego trabajé en mi música, a continuación, para ser honesto, he estado sentado fuera de tu ventana como tres horas". Me dijo en un apuro.

"¿Tu música?". Le pregunté. Nunca le había oído hablar de música antes.

"Uh, sí. A veces me lío con la composición y lo que no es composición, no es realmente gran cosa".

"¿No es gran cosa? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada de eso antes?". Le pregunté odiando eso, nunca supe ese detalle importante acerca de él.

"La música es algo que hago para pasar el rato. En realidad no he tocado o escrito nada en un tiempo, acabo de empezar de nuevo la semana pasada".

"¿Querrás tocar para mi alguna vez?". Le pregunté.

"Tal vez, si de verdad quieres".

"Espera, ¿has dicho que has estado sentado fuera por unas tres horas? No es de extrañar por qué tus manos están muy frías, ven aquí". Le dije y alcé mis mantas para que pudiera deslizarse por debajo. Él se puso a mi lado y le tapé, luego envolví mis brazos alrededor de su torso y me incliné hacia él. Luché contra la tentación de decirle cuánto lo amaba, mientras que sólo nos abrazábamos. No hablamos sobre el amor de nuevo, no es que nosotros realmente nunca habláramos de eso, pero tenía la sensación de que le daba miedo, lo que yo entendía. Nunca había conocido el amor antes, y podía imaginar cómo algo así sería difícil de aceptar al principio. Sabía que tenía que ir más despacio con él, y me gustaba, porque de nuevo, haría cualquier cosa por él.

Acabamos abrazados el uno al otro por un rato, hasta que finalmente se convirtió en demasiado y desatamos nuestra pasión. Se quedó toda la noche, e hicimos el amor, luego dormimos un rato, luego hicimos el amor otra vez, y repetimos ese patrón la mayor parte de la noche. Después de pasar toda la noche completamente enredada con él, me preguntaba cómo iba dormir sin él.

Si os gusta comentarme, por favor ;)


	12. Sangrando

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3 , yo solo la traduzco.

**Capitulo 11-Sangrando**

... ...

El cambio siempre sucedía cuando menos lo esperábamos. Pero cuando el cambio que esperábamos no sucedía, se podía agravar y ser completamente desalentador.

Jake y yo habíamos roto hace más de dos semanas, pero nadie se dio cuenta, o parecía importarle. Ni Jake ni yo íbamos diciendo a los demás que habíamos rotos, pero no íbamos a mentir sobre ello tampoco. Nunca había sido particularmente afectuosa con los demás, así que tal vez nuestra distancia ya no era nada nuevo para nuestros amigos. Supongo que esperaba que después de que Jake y yo nos separáramos, todo el mundo se diera cuenta y me facilitara una relación más pública con Edward.

De hecho, me decidí a dar un paso atrás con Edward también. Por mucho que había intentado decirme a mí misma que no estaba obsesionada y posesiva con él, sabía que en realidad sí lo estaba. Pero estar enamorada de él me daba ganas de reír y ganas de llorar al mismo tiempo. Me entraban ganas de reír porque había encontrado realmente el nivel de emociones intensas que Shakespeare escribió tantas veces. Y también quería llorar, porque este amor era tan fuerte, que tenía mucho miedo de perderlo. Cada segundo que pasaba con Edward, me sentía como si tuviera el tiempo contado, porque yo creía que en todo el mundo sólo había una cierta cantidad de felicidad asignada en una sola vida y yo estaba usándola tan rápidamente. Tal vez ese sentimiento vino de cuando mi madre me dejó de pequeña, no podía creer que algo tan increíble pudiera durar, y me daba miedo la muerte pero prefería morir antes que permanecer lejos de él.

Pero que diera un paso atrás no significaba que no lo viera nunca más, sólo quería decir que iba a poner la pelota en su tejado y le permitiría establecer la cantidad de tiempo que pasaríamos juntos. Dejé de enviarle tantos mensajes de texto, y de preguntarle dónde estaba todo el tiempo. Nunca le pedía que viniera a mi casa por la noche tampoco, pero era como un reloj, mi padre se iba a dormir alrededor de las once, y Edward estaba subiendo a través de mi ventana a medianoche. Venía casi todas las noches, y todas las noches las pasábamos haciendo el amor y abrazándonos el uno al otro.

Pero mi falta de control constante afectó a Edward, y no en la manera en que yo estaba esperando...

"Bella, noche de chicas, compras y películas. ¿Te hace?". Preguntó Jessica durante el almuerzo. Era extraño, me sentía como si sólo viera a mis amigos en el almuerzo, pero eso no era del todo culpa mía. Jessica pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Mike, y Ángela siempre estaba con Ben, pero conseguíamos comer juntas todos los días, era la única manera de mantenernos en contacto.

"Eh sí, claro. ¿Cuándo?" Le pregunté.

"El sábado por la tarde. Además, los padres de Tyler se van fuera de la ciudad el domingo, así que al siguiente sábado hará una gran fiesta, como a las que va todo el mundo. Así podemos comprar ropa nueva cuando vayamos de compras este sábado", dijo con entusiasmo. Maravilloso. No sólo no me gustaba ir de compras, sino que además odiaba las fiestas. Decidí llegar a un acuerdo, porque Edward era todavía muy protector conmigo como para estar con otro que no fuera él, así que tendría que sacrificar mi salud mental para hacerle feliz.

Jessica pasó de todo y la sorprendí babeando mientras miraba detrás de mí, así que instintivamente me volví para ver por lo que estaba sorprendida.

"Bella". Dijo Edward mientras estaba de pie detrás de mí y yo casi salté de mi asiento. Aparte de cuando éramos compañeros en la clase de arte, nunca habíamos hablado en la escuela si alguien estaba cerca.

"Hola Edward". Dijo Jessica de repente con una sonrisa y una mirada que creo que estaba destinada a ser seductora, pero ella parecía mirarlo como cuando tiene una lentilla mal puesta o algo así. Era obvio que Jess todavía estaba enamorada de él, a pesar de que estuviera con Mike. De hecho, apuesto a que ella se olvidaría de que está con Mike y le dejaría sus bragas a Edward si él las quisiera, era tan patética. Oh, espera, creo que es algo como lo que yo hice, no importa.

"Hola". Dijo Edward sin interesarse por Jessica, a continuación, se volvió hacia mí. "Um, Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo por favor, se trata de la clase de arte?"

Dejé de prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo y me perdí en la forma en que su boca se movía, ahora yo estaba babeando y parecía idiota.

"¿Bella?". Jessica me susurró y me dio un codazo sacándome de mi estupor.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, bien, claro!". Dije y entonces me levanté y seguí a Edward fuera de la cafetería.

Me cogió del brazo y me llevó a un aula vacía, y me empujó contra la pared antes de golpear su boca contra la mía con avidez. Me dio un beso rápido y duro, y apoyó la mayor parte de su peso en mí, así que estaba completamente tapada por él.

"¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo?". Preguntó al final, pero luego se puso a besar mi cuello a la espera de mi respuesta.

"¿De qué estás hablando?". Le pregunté sin aliento.

"¿Por qué no me has enviado mensajes de texto?", preguntó con sus labios rozando mi clavícula. ¿Era en serio? Vale, primero los mensajes de texto que le enviaba yo eran demasiados, y ¿ahora no eran suficientes?

"Yo… Yo... Yo...", era difícil llegar a una respuesta, o incluso hablar en absoluto, cuando él estaba encima de mí de esa manera. No esperó una respuesta, de forma automática se desabrochó los pantalones y estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que quería de mí. Yo esperaba que me levantase para poder envolver mis piernas alrededor de él, pero en cambio, él me dio la vuelta y me inclinó sobre una mesa para empujarme y meterse en mí por detrás. Nunca habíamos hecho esta posición antes, así que estaba confundida, pero eso no me impidió culminar en un entumecimiento feliz que se propagó a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

Después de que él saliera de mí, me empujó contra la pared de nuevo y volvió a plantar sus labios contra los míos.

"Dime", dijo entre besos. No tenía ni idea de donde venia esa energía, pero yo no quería responderle fuera cual fuera la pregunta. "Dime que me perteneces", dijo cuando yo no le respondí. "Dímelo", repitió.

Cuando finalmente tuve la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento dije: "Yo te pertenezco". Todo era extraño, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me preocupaba. No fue el acto en sí lo que me molestaba, yo haría cualquier posición que él quisiera, pero era el hecho de que tenía un extraño tono en su voz, que nunca había usado conmigo antes.

"¿Edward, está todo bien?", le pregunté cuando por fin me soltó. Dio un paso adelante para ponerse más cerca de mí de nuevo y a continuación apoyó su frente contra la mía.

"Sólo necesitaba que me lo dijeras". Dijo en voz baja. "No se puede estar tanto tiempo sin enviar mensajes de texto, mi mente comienza a volverse loca cuando no sé de ti".

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de él y lo sostuve con fuerza. "Edward", le dije en voz baja, pero luego me frené antes de acabar mi frase. Nunca hubiera sabido que decirle que lo amaba podría ser tan difícil. Él se alejó de mí y finalmente me miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que entramos en el aula, y definitivamente hubo un cambio allí.

"Edward", le dije con cautela, no estaba segura si debía expresar mis sospechas, pero decidí que tenía que saberlo. "¿Estás drogado?"

Él se rió una vez, luego movió la cabeza, pero no fue un movimiento de cabeza que significara 'no', era más como un movimiento de cabeza que significara 'metete en tus cosas'.

Sabía que él siempre había estado drogado antes, pero no me había fijado en él de esa manera desde que estábamos juntos, y tenía mucho miedo por él.

"Te veré más tarde". Dijo, y a continuación salió del aula, dejándome allí sola y preocupada por él. Primero se fue alejando, y ahora volvía a consumir drogas, yo tenía miedo de lo que vendría después ¿y por qué? ¿Por qué estaba regresando ahora, cuando las cosas entre nosotros habían sido tan sorprendentes? Pasábamos todas las noches juntos, y era su elección, él era el que siempre venia a mi casa, por lo que no es como si estuviera siendo demasiado posesiva con él de ninguna manera.

Después de la escuela ese día, mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, Mike se acercó a mí para hablar.

"Hola Bella".

"Oh, hola Mike. No me he dado cuenta de que tu coche estaba aparcado junto al mío".

"Sí, bueno, la suerte fue bastante completa esta mañana". Dijo. "Así que, ¿has decidido si vas a venir a trabajar o no?"

"Oh, bien. Bueno, yo quiero volver, pero todavía estoy muy atrasada en mis estudios, por lo que estoy tratando de arreglar eso en primer lugar". Más o menos dejé de trabajar y preferí pasar el tiempo con Edward en su lugar, pero nunca lo dejé oficialmente, eran más como unas largas vacaciones.

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué mierda te pasa Cullen?". Mike gritó después de que Edward se estrellara contra él por detrás.

"Probablemente deberías permanecer fuera del camino de la gente, Newton". Edward dijo gallito, pero yo podía escuchar la hostilidad detrás de sus palabras. ¿Ahora qué estaba mal con él?

"Corriste hacia mí, imbécil". Dijo Mike.

"¿Qué mierda me acabas de llamar?". Dijo Edward con enfado.

"Mire, no quiero meterme en nada, ¿está bien?". Mike dijo a la defensiva.

"Estás jugando con el tipo equivocado". Edward le advirtió, ¿cual demonios era su problema?

"No estoy jugando contigo, sólo déjanos solos, no queremos nada de tu mierda hoy".

Edward sonrió, antes de que su expresión se convirtiera en rabia y cogiera la camisa de Mike con una mano y lo golpeara con toda su fuerza con la otra.

"¡Edward!". Le grité en estado de shock.

Mike cayó al suelo de la fuerza, pero luego se levantó mientras la sangre fluía por su nariz, y lo atacó en represalia.

"¡PARAD!". Les grité a los dos, pero no podían oírme por encima del ruido de sus jadeos y gruñidos y el sonido de los puñetazos que se daban el uno al otro.

Edward puso a Mike en el suelo y comenzó a golpear su cara una y otra y otra vez, con pura rabia.

"Oh Dios mío, Edward para". Lloré, pero él no lo hacía.

"¡Hey, hey, hey!". Jacob se acercó corriendo a nosotros. Perfecto, como si yo necesitara que participara en esto también. Me miró brevemente antes de coger a Edward por los hombros para quitarlo del cuerpo inconsciente de Mike.

Corrí hacia Mike para ver si estaba bien, él hacia gárgaras con su propia sangre.

"¡Suéltame maldito pedazo de mierda!". Edward gritó a Jacob.

"Mira lo que estás haciendo, idiota, podrías haberlo matado". Jake trató de conseguir que Edward se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Edward se movió de alguna manera sobre Jacob, se volvió y le empujó con fuerza al suelo, antes de tomar un paso atrás. Cerró los ojos después de mirarme y luego se fue para su coche y se marchó lejos.

Yo estaba sujetando la cabeza de Mike mientras Jake se recuperaba y se levantaba, antes de que viniera para ayudarme con Mike.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?", me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, "no tengo ni idea", le dije con sinceridad.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?". Jake me preguntó lleno de preocupación, y sabía que no estaba preguntando si yo estaba bien en ese momento, sino que todavía estaba preocupado por mi relación con Edward, y por una vez, yo también.

"Sí", dije en voz baja, pero no del todo convincente. Jake se acercó ligeramente a un malherido Mike para tratar de despertarlo, y, finalmente, Mike se dio la vuelta.

"Ugh", gruñó.

"Muy bien, vamos a llevarte a la enfermería". Le dijo Jake a Mike.

"Gracias Jake". Le dije en voz baja, se volvió a mirarme y luego asintió con la cabeza un poco, antes de ayudar a Mike.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, así que corrí a mi camioneta y comencé a conducir. Volví a casa porque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Edward, y no hacía nada dando vueltas sin tener ni idea de a dónde ir. Saqué mi teléfono, y opté por llamarlo en vez de enviarle un mensaje, que probablemente sólo ignoraría a pesar de su extraño comportamiento y comentarios sobre los mensajes de texto anteriores.

El teléfono sonó y el buzón de voz llegó de inmediato, así que le dejé un mensaje. "Edward, soy yo, sólo necesitaba oír tu voz para asegurarme de que estás bien. Llámame".

Pensé que necesitaba algo de tiempo para enfriarse así que me obligué a dárselo, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué. Esa noche, me quedé completamente despierta sin poder dormir sin Edward conmigo. Cada vez que el viento soplaba por una rama de árbol a través de la ventana, saltaba con la esperanza de que Edward entrara, pero nunca llegó. Edward no se presentó a la escuela al día siguiente, y nunca me llamó tampoco. Después del tercer día de no verlo o hablar con él, el agujero en el pecho sólo se hizo demasiado grande, y yo tenía que verlo.

Me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, y tímidamente llamé a la puerta sabiendo que todo el mundo estaba en casa porque era sábado. La puerta se abrió después de un momento, y me sentí aliviada de fuera Bree la que la abriera.

"¡Bella!". Ella gritó. "¿Al final has venido para que te haga trenzas en tu pelo?". Me preguntó llena de emoción.

"Uh, claro". Me imaginé que era una buena excusa para estar allí. De hecho, me sentí mal por no venir antes para que la dejara meterse con mi pelo.

Ella cogió mi mano y me llevó a la sala.

"¡Edward, mira quién está aquí!". Dijo ella alegremente. Edward estaba sentado en la sala de estar leyendo un libro, y cuando me miró, endureció su rostro.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?", preguntó con frialdad.

"Ella está aquí para verme". Bree dijo enseñándole la lengua. Edward puso los ojos en ella, pero siguió con una mirada helada para mí.

Bree me dio instrucciones de que me sentara en el suelo delante de ella, así que lo hice, entonces ella empezó a trabajar, tirando y tirando de mi pelo. "Eres tan guapa Bella, ¿Edward, no es guapa?". Ella le preguntó con dulzura.

Edward respondió no respondiendo, luego se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

"Ignora a Eddie, tiene un palo metido en el culo". Miré a Bree sorprendida por su lengua, debió de haberla aprendido de uno de sus hermanos, probablemente de Emmet.

"¿Por qué está tan enfadado?". Tal vez estaba mal por mi parte utilizar a la hermana pequeña de Edward para obtener información sobre él, pero estaba desesperada.

"Fue expulsado por la pelea que tuvo hace unos días, y luego papá le quitó su teléfono y no le permite salir. Así que él está actuando como una pequeña perra ahora mismo". ¿Dónde había escuchado esta niña esas cosas?

"Ah Edward, eres un mierda, vete a revolcarte en tu miseria a otro lugar". Oí que decía una voz desde la otra habitación. Sí, ese era Emmet.

"¡Papá!". Bree se levantó de donde estaba sentada detrás de mí, para correr hacia Carlisle, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

"Hola cariño, ¿cómo te fue hoy?". Él le preguntó.

"Genial. Ven a ver lo que hice". Ella lo trajo a la sala para mostrarle mi pelo.

"¿No está guapa?", preguntó ella completamente orgullosa de sí misma. Carlisle definitivamente parecía molesto porque yo estuviera allí, pero él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

"Bella, que bueno verte de nuevo. Tengo que admitir que no esperaba que nos visitaras después de la última vez". Su voz borde era muy notable.

"Bueno, le prometí a Bree que le dejaría hacerme unas trenzas". Le dije a la defensiva.

Carlisle entrecerró los ojos mirándome, pero lo dejó pasar y salió de la habitación. Diez minutos más tarde, y un cepillo completo con mi pelo arrancado, Carlisle resurgió con Edward, ambos tenían hoscas expresiones en sus caras. Carlisle tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Edward, parecía como si lo estuviera empujando hacia delante.

"Bree, creo que a tu madre le gustaría un poco de ayuda con la ropa". Dijo Carlisle.

"Ah papá, yo solo..."

"Ahora Bree". Él insistió.

Mis ojos no se apartaban de Edward, y sus ojos no se apartaron del suelo hasta después de que Carlisle escoltara a Bree fuera de la habitación.

"Edward, ¿estás bien?". Le pregunté en voz baja. Quería correr hacia él y moldear mi cuerpo al suyo, pero había tanta gente viviendo en esa casa que no estaba segura de si estábamos realmente solos o no.

"Sí, estoy bien". Dijo brevemente. "Mira Bella, esto ya no funciona".

"Ya lo sé. Por eso sería mucho más fácil si dijéramos a todos lo que sentimos".

"No. Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Bella, no puedo verte más, no vale la pena".

Vale, ahora yo estaba confundida. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no vale la pena?"

"Mira, tú me dijiste que me querías, y lo siento pero yo no siento lo mismo. Todo esto se me ha ido de las manos, nunca quise que esto durara tanto tiempo".

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza en negación, hasta que me detuve para poder hablar.

"Edward, no tienes que hacer esto. No tienes que mentirme, se honesto, tienes miedo".

"¿Tengo miedo?", preguntó confundido.

Ahora había un definido tono desesperado en mi voz. "Sí, tienes miedo de que realmente puedas sentir algo por mí, así que ahora estas tratando de alejarme". El agujero en mi pecho que se desgarraba cada vez que estaba lejos de él, iba creciendo rápidamente y amenazaba con tragárseme entera.

"No tengo miedo de nada". Dijo sin emoción.

"Edward, te amo, y si eso es demasiado para que puedas manejarlo, entonces puedo retroceder, pero terminar las cosas por completo está... mal. Debemos estar juntos, y nada puede hacernos cambiar eso".

Me miró por un momento, y vi un destello de vida en sus ojos, antes de que me quedara completamente a oscuras.

"Bella, ¿recuerdas que te dije que me metí en una pelea con alguien de La Push, y por eso no puedo volver allí?" Asentí con la cabeza por lo que continuó. "Bueno, ese era Jacob". Dijo tomándome por sorpresa. "Yo estaba corriendo por la playa, en el verano, y me crucé con Jacob y su padre. Jacob me dio una mirada fea, así que naturalmente le llamé varias cosas y dijo algo acerca de cómo yo estaba contento de que su padre estuviera en la silla de ruedas. Bueno, eso lo cabreó porque sabía que yo estaba involucrado en el accidente, por lo que vino para mí y empezamos a pelear. Se puso muy mal, y, finalmente, su padre entró en escena y me arrestaron".

"¿Por qué me dices esto?". Le pregunté en voz baja. De hecho, me hizo recordar a cuando Jacob me dijo cómo se había metido en una pelea en la playa durante el verano, pero él nunca dijo con quien se había peleado.

"Porque... no quiero que te arrastres por nadie. La verdad es que me preocupo por ti, y lo que hice no era justo para nadie".

"¿Qué hiciste?". Le pregunté, mientras que el agujero en mi pecho se hacía aún más grande.

"Yo estaba enfadado por lo de Jacob y tu padre, quería vengarme de ellos, por lo que te utilicé para hacerlo. Quería joder la vida de Jake alejándote de él, y quería hacerle daño a tu padre por joderme la vida, lo mejor que pudiera. Nada de esto era real, sólo que no contaba con ir tan lejos, así que lo siento".

Me sequé las lágrimas de mi cara y de pronto me enfadé. "Eres un cobarde mentiroso. Mírate, no puedes ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos. Tienes miedo de que algo en tu vida pueda hacerte feliz, y lo siento mucho por tu pasado, pero puedes mantener el control de tu futuro. Estoy aquí, de pie delante de ti con el corazón en mis manos, y ni siquiera tienen pelotas para ser honesto conmigo".

"Bella, estoy siendo honesto. No quiero estar contigo, todo lo que te dije era una mentira, todo. Yo sólo estaba tratando de follar contigo y funcionó. Mira, realmente lo siento, pero se ha terminado". Luego se volvió y se alejó. Me quedé entumecida durante unos minutos, luego el sonido de la gente que vino a la sala me hizo saltar, y que luego me tropezara con la alfombra y cayera sobre la mesa de cristal, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

"Oh, ¿estás bien?". Esme entró corriendo en la habitación.

La sangre corría por mi brazo y goteaba en su alfombra perfectamente blanca. Alice y Jasper aparecieron en la habitación después de Esme, y Jasper, una vez que vio la sangre, su rostro se puso blanco y se estrelló contra el suelo.

"Uh oh". Dijo Esme. "Alice, ves a buscar a Carlisle", ordenó y luego se volvió hacia mí. "Jasper tiene un estómago débil cuando se trata de sangre, el olor de ella lo hace débil". Esme apretaba mis heridas con una toalla tratando de detener la hemorragia, por lo que no pudo revisar de inmediato a Jasper.

Carlisle y Alice volvieron corriendo a la habitación, y Carlisle puso algo debajo de la nariz de Jasper, lo que le hizo despertar de inmediato. "Vas a estar bien, ¿por qué no salís a tomar algo de aire fresco?". Sugirió a Jasper y Alice.

Carlisle se dirigió a mí e inspeccionó mi brazo. "Bella, ¿te gustaría que te llevara al hospital, o quieres que te de los puntos aquí?"

Lo último que quería hacer en ese momento era ir a sentarme durante horas en la sala de urgencias, por lo que opté por que él me cosiera allí. Me llevó por las escaleras a su despacho, donde me senté mientras él sacaba su bolsa de médico.

"Bella, tienes que entender algo acerca de Edward". Dijo de pronto mientras me estaba inyectando el anestésico local. "Es sólo un niño perdido que su madre no podía cuidar de él, por lo que arremete contra personas que tratan de hacerle daño de la forma en la que él resultó herido. Pero debajo de toda esa superficie áspera, realmente tiene un alma verdaderamente maravillosa, sólo tienes que encontrarla".

"¿Qué pasó con esos padres adoptivos que le hirieron?". Le pregunté en voz baja, culpándolos de todo el dolor que Edward y yo sufríamos por ellos.

Carlisle me miró confundido. "Edward se crió en un orfanato a las afueras de Seattle. Los únicos padres adoptivos que él tuvo fuimos Esme y yo".

"No, él dijo que vivió con varias parejas, y todos eran horribles y abusaban de él".

Carlisle tenía una mirada decepcionada en su rostro. "Edward es un mentiroso compulsivo. Él se inventa los cuentos de abusos sólo para que pueda ganar simpatía. Sé que las personas que dirigen la casa que él creció son buenas, gente trabajadora que verdaderamente se preocupa por los niños allí. Después del accidente, les llamé para ver lo que pensaban acerca de Edward, y me dijeron que tenía un gran potencial, pero nos pusimos de acuerdo de que aquí tendría un ambiente más familiar, por eso lo mantuvimos aquí. Me apuesto a que te dijo que la casa de los jóvenes era como una prisión, ¿verdad?".

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, sin poder hablar.

"Bella, es sólo una casa normal, una casa grande, pero normal. No hay bares, no hay guardias, y los niños allí tienen todo el cuidado excelente y la mayoría salen de allí para ser sanos miembros contribuyentes de la sociedad. Edward tiene problemas mentales que hemos estado tratando de trabajar, pero cada vez que pensamos que está mejor, se deja de tomar sus antidepresivos y recae".

Carlisle terminó de coserme después de quitarme todos los fragmentos de vidrio con un par de pinzas, y luego comenzó a limpiar los instrumentos que había utilizado. "Edward ha tenido rencor contra tu padre y Billy Black desde que le arrestaron a él y a sus amigos ese día. Leí su diario un día, y en él estaban todas las diferentes ideas sobre cómo destrozar a las familias Swan y Black. Bella, es por eso que estaba preocupado la primera vez que te trajo, no quería que te dejaras atrapar por su venganza contra tu padre y la familias de tu novio".

Mi estómago se revolvía mientras escuchaba lo que Carlisle estaba diciendo, y todo tenía sentido. ¿Por qué Edward me habló de su pasado abusivo, cuando no éramos más que amigos casuales en ese momento? Él me lo dijo sin ninguna emoción y pensando mucho, casi parecía como si fuera un discurso ensayado. Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué se alejó después de que nos besáramos?, estaba tan confundida. No sabía qué creer, pero sabía que no podía pensar en esa casa.

Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba reevaluar mi vida. Sentía como que Edward era el vidrio roto que me hacia estar sangrando ahora, pero a diferencia del vidrio, todavía estaba dentro de mí y ninguna cantidad de pinzas o narcóticos para adormecerme, podrían quitarme el dolor completamente. Mi vida había estado siendo para Edward durante casi dos meses, y estaba segura de que él era mi futuro. Pero ahora...

**Parece que la cosa empieza a complicarse...**


	13. La visión del túnel

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduco.

**Capítulo 12 – La visión del túnel**

...

Era imposible para mí simplemente dejarlo, no podía dejar de amarlo, independientemente de sus intenciones o lo mucho que me mintiera. A mi corazón no le importaba que sus palabras fueran falsas, mi cabeza le odiaba por ello, pero mi cabeza y mi corazón se desconectaban por completo. Luché para evitar mandarle algún mensaje de texto, no sabía cómo pasaría un día sin él, y dormir por la noche sería completamente imposible. Había pasado sólo un día, pero podía sentir mi cuerpo deteriorado por completo haciéndome sentir mal todo el tiempo.

Jessica y Ángela se enfadaron conmigo por faltar a la noche de chicas del sábado, pero yo estaba un poco preocupada por mi corazón pisoteado como para preocuparme por sus sentimientos también. Ambas me enviaron mensajes todo el día del domingo para ver si iría a la fiesta en casa de Tyler el próximo sábado, y cada vez que recibía unos de sus mensajes, mi corazón se saltaba un latido con la esperanza de que fuera Edward, pero nunca era y, probablemente, nunca más sería.

Me sorprendí y de hecho les dije que iría a la fiesta, y ya lo estaba lamentando. Sólo necesitaba una distracción, me estaba volviendo loca sentada en mi cuarto sola, estaba demasiado vacío sin Edward allí y mi pequeña cama era demasiado grande sin él acostado junto a mí. Me puse un jersey y una falda, y de inmediato lamenté haber comprado tantas malditas faldas, no tenía nada más que ponerme y una falda no era algo que quería estar usando en una fiesta. Todas las chicas que las llevaban en eventos como ese, sólo gritaban "jódeme ahora" y no era el mensaje que yo quería enviar a ninguna persona.

Corrí escaleras abajo para esperar a que Jess me recogiera, y mi padre estaba sentado viendo un partido y bebiéndose una cerveza.

"Hey, ¿a dónde vas?", preguntó confundido.

"Uh, con Jessica y Ángela". Me pregunté por qué estaba preguntándome eso, no le importaba a donde fuera, confiaba en mí completamente. Me pregunto cuánta confianza tendrá en mí después de ver mis calificaciones, realmente había metido la pata últimamente.

"Hola Bella, cuánto tiempo sin vernos". Billy llegó a la casa, con Jacob detrás de él.

"Hola, ¿qué hacéis aquí esta noche?". Le pregunté, pero en realidad no me preocupaba la respuesta, realmente no me importaba nada en ese momento.

"Hemos venido para ver el partido en la gran pantalla, Jake podría quedarse aquí contigo de todos modos". Billy dijo alegremente. Todavía no le había dicho a Charlie que Jake y yo habíamos roto, y al parecer Jake tampoco se lo había dicho a Billy.

"¿Vas a salir?". Jake me preguntó.

"Sí, lo siento, Ángela y Jess me están esperando. No sabía que ibas a estar aquí, probablemente me hubiera quedado aquí en lugar de irme. Uh, seguramente vayamos a ver a Tyler, si quieres venir con nosotras". Le dije a Jake sabiendo que entendería que era en realidad una fiesta. Tyler no era precisamente amigo de Jake, pero por lo general iban a las mismas fiestas, no podíamos dejar que nuestros padres se enteraran de la fiesta porque estaba segura de que habría alcohol.

"¿Realmente no te importa que vaya?", preguntó sorprendido.

"No, ¿por qué debería?", le pregunté confundida, sólo íbamos a una fiesta.

Jessica llegó, y Jake y yo fuimos hacia el coche. Ángela estaba sentada en el asiento delantero, pero cuando vio a Jake, automáticamente se metió en el asiento de atrás conmigo porque no había manera de que Jake fuera capaz de meterse detrás.

"Wow, estoy tan emocionada, tengo la sensación de que esta noche va a ser épica". Dijo Jessica mientras conducía por la carretera y en ese momento tuve una sensación de hundimiento terrible, y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

"Así que Jake, ¿has oído quién va esta noche?". Ángela le preguntó.

"Uh, sí, creo que todo el mundo va. Tyler siempre hace las mejores fiestas, pero he oído que va a poner a Eric como DJ, así que tal vez sea una mierda, después de todo". Bromeó.

"Ah, eso es malo". Jessica dijo en un tono ligero.

"No, en serio". Ángela intervino: "Eric es un horrible DJ, solía salir con él, ¿os acordáis? Tuve que sufrir interminables horas de mala mezcla". Todos se rieron.

Su charla adolescente siguió todo el camino hasta la casa de Tyler, pero dejé de prestar atención. Odiaba estar en ese coche y odiaba las fiestas, lo único que quería era ir a buscar a Edward y rogarle que me llevara con él. Dios, era patética.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, Ángela y Jess prácticamente corrieron hacia dentro para ir a buscar a sus novios, y Jake y yo fuimos detrás de ellas, pero no tan rápido.

"Me sorprende que hayas venido esta noche". Dijo Jake casualmente.

"Oh sí, ¿por qué?". Le pregunté sin cuidado.

"Bueno, no pareces hacer nada más. Me refiero a que pasas todo tu tiempo con Cullen".

"Oh, bueno. ... Está ocupado esta noche". No podía decirle que no estábamos juntos en voz alta, porque todavía era crudo y doloroso, y realmente no quería explicarle nada a Jake de todos modos. Además, yo estaba todavía con la esperanza de que con el tiempo encontraría mi camino de regreso a Edward.

"¿Alguna vez te contó lo que pasó entre él y Mike?"

"Uh, no. Creo que fue una de esas cosas suyas". Le dije encogiéndome de hombros, realmente deseaba que Jake dejara el tema de Edward, me había venido esta noche para apartarlo fuera de mi mente, no para hablar de él con mi ex.

Cuando llegamos dentro, la fiesta ya estaba en marcha, con una música horrible, como Ángela se esperaba. Jessica ya estaba bailando con un todavía maltratado y golpeado Mike, y Jake saludó a sus amigos que estaban allí con sus novias. No sé por qué, pero me sentí muy bien viendo a Jared de nuevo con Kim, odiaría pensar que Edward hubiera jodido sus vidas también.

Maldita sea, odiaba cómo me sentía. Estaba tan enfadada con Edward, pero todavía lo quería más que a nada y no sabía cómo evitarlo.

Me senté en el sofá con los otros perdedores sin pareja por un tiempo, cuando Jake hizo su camino de vuelta hacia mí.

"Oye, ¿quieres bailar o algo así?". Preguntó un poco incómodo.

"Uh Jake gracias, pero no lo creo". Le dije sintiéndome más deprimida que nunca. Odiaba ver a todas las parejas felices y mostrándose cariñosas, sólo tenía ganas de meterme en un agujero y morir.

"Vale, hazme saber si cambias de opinión".

"Oh, Dios mío, estoy tan jodidamente drogada". Dijo una muchacha llamada Lauren, mientras caminaba. Nunca me gustó esa chica, así que no tenía idea de por qué estaba escuchando la conversación, que no era de ninguna manera interesante.

"¿También te lo has tirado?, maldita sea, tienes tanta suerte". Otra chica que no sabía quién era le dijo.

"No, él no quería follar, pero maldita sea, siempre tiene las mejores drogas. Él todavía tiene algo... ir a buscar droga si queréis", dijo Lauren.

"Quizá lo haga, y tal vez Edward finalmente me folle". Dijo la niña.

Vale, ahora me interesaba. Me levanté y de putillas subí las escaleras y esperé detrás de ellas cuando entramos en una habitación que olía a marihuana.

"Hey Eddie, ¿tiene más?". Lauren preguntó con un intento repugnante de coquetear.

"¿Estás bromeando?, tengo un montón". No reconocía su voz del todo, ese no era mi Edward y me asusté. Estaba realmente muy molesta con lo que él estaba haciendo, y pensaba que tenía prohibido salir de casa.

La amiga de Lauren se sentó en la cama junto a Edward y se apoyó en él para que sus pechos estuvieran cerca de su rostro. Y algo en mí se rompió.

"¡Vale, iros a la mierda!". Les grité a las chicas y expulsé a algunos otros que estaban en la habitación también.

Edward, Lauren y su amiga me miraron en shock, molestos.

"No estoy bromeando, iros fuera de este cuarto ahora". Hervía.

"Mejor deberías irte tú, zorra". Lauren advirtió. Yo realmente no tenía tiempo para su mierda, así que la cogí por el brazo y la arrastré fuera de la habitación mientras ella me miraba con ojos furiosos.

"¿Qué? Haz algo". Traté de provocarla. "Me gustaría nada más que golpearte y sacarte fuera de aquí, así que por favor no me tientes". De hecho, me sorprendí a mí misma, nunca fui tan conflictiva.

Lauren me miró por un momento, pero luego se volvió y se alejó, su amiga la siguió.

Cerré la puerta detrás de ellas, y la cerré con llave dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí en el interior. Lo necesitaba para obtener respuestas y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir hasta que las tuviera.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?". Edward me preguntó al final.

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Quiero drogarme, y no quiero hacerlo en público".

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, nunca había tomado drogas aparte del Vicodin de vez en cuando después de mis muchos viajes a la sala de urgencias. Pero el dolor que sentía era mucho más fuerte que cualquier dolor físico que hubiera sentido en mi vida, así que tal vez adormecerme por un tiempo no sería tan malo después de todo.

Había algunas cosas con polvo blanco en una bandeja y una pajita al lado, por lo que asumí que se utilizaba para inhalar la droga. Fui a recoger la pajita, mientras que mi mano temblaba por ese maldito miedo.

"Bella no". Edward dijo mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Por qué no?, tú te escondes detrás de esta mierda todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo yo por una vez?"

"Bella, ¿qué estás tratando de hacer con esto?, esta no eres tú. Tú solo estás sorprendida por esto y no tienes ningún deseo de drogarte, así que ¿por qué no sacas el culo de aquí y vuelves por dónde has venido?".

"No, tengo que hacer esto, porque tal vez si soy como tú, no me rechazarás". Le dije y puse la pajita en mi nariz.

Edward vino rápidamente, me empujó sobre la dura cama y cogió la pajita de mi mano. Luego tomó la pajita y se absorbió toda la línea con la nariz no dejándome nada. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. Yo en realidad nunca fui testigo de ese tipo de consumo de drogas antes, y ver a alguien a quien quería tanto haciéndolo con tanta facilidad, me enfermaba el estómago y me asustaba a muerte. Edward tenía razón, yo estaba mintiendo y nunca sería capaz de tomar drogas, y me mató ver que él lo hacía. Tenía que salir, tenía que alejarme, tal vez ir a decírselo a Carlisle para que buscara ayuda para Edward. Necesitaba mucha más ayuda de lo que yo podía darle y era una estupidez pensar que mi amor podría salvarle.

"¿A dónde vas ahora?", dijo Edward con una voz irreconocible y rara, cuando fui a abrir la puerta para salir.

"Voy a hablar con Carlisle, necesitas ayuda Edward".

"Vete al infierno". Me dijo furioso. Yo no le hice caso y comencé a abrir la puerta cuando corrió detrás de mí y cerró la puerta en frente de mí. "No vas a ninguna parte". Dijo amenazadoramente en mi oído y por primera vez, tenía miedo de él.

"Edward, déjame salir". Le dije en voz baja.

"No, esto es lo que acabas de decir que querías, que quieres ser como yo ¿no?"

"No, yo no, así que muévete y déjame salir".

"No, tú me perteneces, lo dijiste hace sólo unos días, lo que significa que puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera". Él me dio la vuelta con fuerza y me clavó en la pared. Me miró a los ojos y me asusté de lo que vi, su cara sin ninguna expresión.

"Edward, déjame irme". Le dije sin entusiasmo. Yo no quería estar en esa situación, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba tan asustada de que ésta pudiera ser la última vez que estuviera tan cerca de él, y no importaba nada, yo quería estar cerca de él.

"No, esto es lo que quieres". No me di cuenta de lo bien que estaba sosteniendo mis muñecas, hasta que me soltó una para poder usar su mano para desabrocharse los pantalones.

Los latidos en mi muñeca fueron suficientes para despertarme y darme cuenta de que tenía que alejarme de él.

"Edward, no voy a enrollarme contigo ahora, sobre todo cuando estás drogado".

"¿En serio?, entonces ¿por qué te pones la falda?, ¿es para él? Te vi llegar con Black, creo que no debería sorprenderme de que ya estés tirándotelo, hiciste caer tu ropa interior bastante fácil para mí. No eres más que una puta mierda como el resto de las perras de aquí".

Utilicé mi mano libre para darle una bofetada en la cara.

Me miró y vi cómo sus ojos muertos cobraban vida con ferocidad. A continuación, explotó. Comenzó a golpear la pared detrás de mí y gritaba obscenidades.

Yo estaba aterrorizada por completo e instintivamente le di un rodillazo en la ingle para que se alejara, y eso le molesto más. Me cogió del brazo y casi me arranca el hombro mientras me empujaba a la cama y se ponía encima de mí. Él usó su antebrazo para sujetarme, y luego con la mano opuesta rasgó mi ropa interior.

"Edward por favor, para". Mi voz era sólo un susurro, porque era todo lo que quedaba dentro de mí, y se me escapó una lágrima por mi mejilla.

De repente movió su mano por la parte de debajo de mi falda, y se sentó de nuevo antes de soltarme. Él me miró con sus ojos heridos, como si por fin se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Lo siento". Susurró antes de salir del cuarto rápidamente, y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Me faltaba el aire, mientras trataba de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que acaba de pasar. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando y me puse a llorar histéricamente. Cada parte de mí me dolía y no podía decir si era por su fuerza, o si era sólo una respuesta física a la tortura que estaba sintiendo en mi interior.

No sé cuánto tiempo lloré, ni cuánto tiempo estuve en silencio tratando de calmarme, pero al final conseguí asentarme y me levanté. Afortunadamente había un cuarto de baño al lado, por lo que fui capaz de lavarme la cara y tratar de arreglar mi cabello antes de enfrentarme a la fiesta. Parecía un desastre, y como me arrancó la ropa interior, estaba desnuda debajo de mi falda, pero no había podido mejorar la situación, sólo necesitaba salir de allí y volver a casa.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Jessica me había llevado a la fiesta, y no quería pedirle que me llevara a casa tan temprano, ya que acabaría abriendo una compuerta de preguntas. Así que seguí mi conciencia y traté de escabullirme de la casa sin que nadie me viera, y estaba agradecida de que pasara desapercibida. Saqué mi móvil, y me di cuenta de que sólo había una persona a la que llamar.

Tuve que esperar durante unos treinta minutos, lo que fue realmente muy bueno teniendo en cuenta que venía de Port Angeles, que por lo general se tardaba en llegar alrededor de una hora. Ella debió de haber acelerado durante todo el camino hasta aquí, o tal vez ya estaba fuera y por alrededor de la zona.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?", preguntó mientras me subía en el asiento delantero del coche. Llamé a mi madre porque ella era la única que se callaría si se lo pedía y no tenía una opinión parcial sobre Edward. Sólo necesitaba un lugar para poder pensar, y por alguna razón, yo sólo quería a mi madre.

"¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa por unos días?", le pregunté en voz baja a pesar de que tenía que ir a la escuela por la mañana.

"Por supuesto, cariño, te puedes quedar conmigo siempre que quieras". Dijo a continuación, gracias a Dios cerró la boca y no me presionó para que hablara con ella.

Mi padre no estaba contento con que faltara a la escuela y estuviera en casa de mi madre, pero él debió haber oído la desesperación en mi voz, y me dejó.  
En realidad, fue agradable estar en casa de mi madre. Veía lo que ella y su esposo vivían a diario y me dio una sensación de paz en mi mente. Ellos me dieron el espacio necesario que estaba segura que no podría haber encontrado en ninguna otra parte. Las cosas entre nosotras no estaban en absoluto curadas, pero yo no estaba allí para reparar esa relación, estaba allí para averiguar mi relación, o falta de ella, con Edward.

Para el miércoles, sabía que tenía que volver a la escuela, así que mi madre me llevó de vuelta a casa.

"Gracias mamá, por ayudarme y dejar que me recuperara en tu casa y todo eso". Le dije en voz baja mientras salía de la autopista de Forks.

"Muchas gracias por llamarme y confiar en mí lo suficiente como para pedir ayuda. Bella, por favor, quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar".

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez y bajé del coche cuando se detuvo frente a la casa. Fui directamente a la puerta, pero luego le devolví la mirada una vez más, y las dos nos sonreímos.

Era suficientemente temprano para ir a la escuela y ya me había duchado cuando estaba en casa de mi madre, así que cogí las llaves de mi camioneta y me fui. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza por la idea de ver a Edward en la escuela y no tenía idea de lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Estaba preocupada y con miedo de verlo, o estaba preocupada y desesperada por verlo? Edward no era la persona que yo pensaba que era, mintió tanto que no estaba segura de quién era realmente, pero aún lo amaba y sabía que lo haría siempre.

Nadie me preguntó dónde estuve durante los últimos dos días, porque había estado muy ausente últimamente, así que no era nada nuevo para nadie. Esperé con ansiedad la clase de arte y cuando llegó el momento, creo que no me sorprendió demasiado que no se presentara.

Pero luego empecé a preocuparme cuando me di cuenta de que ninguno de los Cullen estaba en la escuela y el agujero en mi pecho comenzó a devorarme. Nunca había habido un momento en el que todos estuvieran ausentes, así que me preocupé y en contra de mi buen juicio, me fui a la casa de los Cullen después de la escuela. No tenía intención de tocar, solo necesitaba asegurarme de que aún estaban allí, y mi corazón se hundió cuando me di cuenta de que se habían ido.

Volví a casa en un sueño, y cuando llegué allí, Jacob estaba sentado en el porche, esperándome.

"Hola, Bells". Dijo con una sonrisa simpática.

"Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?". Le pregunté confundida, a pesar de que no me importaba.

"Charlie le dijo a Billy que habías vuelto de casa de tu madre, así que pensé en venir a ver cómo estabas. ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta? Vi a Edward bajando corriendo las escaleras, entonces, como una hora más tarde, bajaste con un aspecto horrible y desapareciste durante tres días". Preguntó Jake lleno de preocupación.

"Acabábamos de tener un desacuerdo... eso es todo". Le dije, todavía no quería admitir que todo había terminado.

"Bella...". Dijo vacilante "Hay rumores de que él... tuvo una sobredosis esa noche".

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté en estado de shock.

"Sí, un par de los chicos con los que se junta él a veces, dijeron que estaba perdido de verdad, pero él siguió haciéndolo más y más, hasta que se desmayó y empezó a echar espuma y mierda por la boca. Ahora, todos los Cullen se han marchado de la ciudad y la gente dice que es por eso". Jake explicó lentamente.

Comencé a tener la visión borrosa mientras hablaba, hasta que finalmente me sentí caer y luego todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté y estaba confundida cuando vi mi entorno. ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital?

"Hey, Bells". Miré y vi a Jake sentado a mi lado.

"¿Qué ha pasado, por qué estoy aquí?". Le pregunté.

"Te desmayaste y no sabía qué hacer, así que llamé a una ambulancia". Dijo y vino hacia mí, me desmayé, por lo que Jake dijo que le sucedió a Edward.

"Jake, ¿qué ocurrió con Edward? ¿Sabes algo más de él?". Le pregunté con desesperación.

Él negó con la cabeza "Bella, tengo que hablar contigo antes de que tus padres regresen".

"¿Dónde están?"

"Están en la cafetería, pero deben estar de vuelta en cualquier momento. Mira, te realizaron algunas pruebas, y..."

"¿Y qué?". Le pregunté confundida con la mirada en su rostro.

"Bella, estás embarazada, y tus padres piensan que es mío".

Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, y la visión borrosa comenzó a regresar, ¿cómo podía estar pasándome esto? Esto no era lo que tenía que suceder en mi vida, no tenía que acabar así a los diecisiete años por un tipo que no dio una mierda por mí. Empecé a hiperventilar, cuando mis padres llegaron con un médico.

"Bella, querida, cálmate". Mi madre me dijo de una manera suave. Mi padre y su marido Phil estaban detrás de ella, y ambos permanecieron en silencio, pero la expresión de decepción de mi padre me devastó.

"Isabella, según tu ultrasonido, parece que estás de unas seis semanas de embarazo".

Negué con la cabeza en negación. "No, yo tuve mi período hace dos semanas". Le dije con una voz débil.

"Bueno, muchas mujeres experimentan un sangrado leve en el primer trimestre. Lo que significa que aun puedes abortar, así que voy a salir ahora para que hables de esto con tu familia. Si eliges poner fin a este embarazo, entonces te recomendaría a un centro cercano que llevaría a cabo el procedimiento para ti, pero debe ser pronto". Luego, el médico salió.

Miré a mi padre, que estaba mirando a Jake como si quisiera matarlo.

"Jake, me acaba de llamar tu padre, él está de camino". Dijo mi padre finalmente.

"Papá, Jake no..."

"No lo planeé, el que esto sucediera, quiero decir". Jake me interrumpió y me miró desconcertado.

"Bueno, sois demasiado jóvenes para ser padres, creo que el aborto sería lo mejor, entonces podríais dejar esta cosa mala atrás". Dijo mi padre, y automáticamente, y totalmente sin mi permiso, mis manos se trasladaron a la cuna de mi estómago que seguía siendo plano.

"Bella, ¿qué quieres?". Mi mamá me preguntó.

"Es una niña, ella no sabe lo que quiere". Mi padre se apresuró a decir.

"¿Bella?". Mi mamá me preguntó, ignorando por completo a mi padre.

"No sé, esto está ocurriendo muy rápido. ¿Podéis, por favor, dejarme sola unos minutos para pensar?". Les pregunté.

Ellos asintieron y mi madre y Phil comenzaron a irse, pero Jake y mi padre no se movieron.

"¿Charlie?". Dijo Renee.

"Creo que Jake y Bella han estado suficiente tiempo solos". Dijo con amargura.

"Papá, por favor, ¿sólo unos minutos?". Le pregunté por lo que sopló y luego salió dando a Jake una mirada de despedida.

"Jake, ¿por qué has dicho eso?". Le pregunté al momento de estar solos.

"Mira Bella. Edward no va a volver, e incluso si lo hiciera, ¿es el tipo que realmente quieres que sea un padre para tu bebé?"

"Ni siquiera he decidido si voy a tener el bebé". Le dije a la defensiva.

"Oh, vamos, he visto la forma en la que te estabas sosteniendo". Refutó, y tenía razón, acababa de enterarme, y ya lo amaba por completo.

"No sabes si Edward no va a volver". Le dije en voz baja.

"Bells, no lo hará, eso si... eso si es que aún sigue vivo. Me refiero a que dijeron que le dio una sobredosis, la gente no vive a menudo si le pasa eso. Quiero decir, ¿por qué se iría toda su familia si él estuviera bien? "

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por mis mejillas y empecé a temblar de nuevo. Edward no podía estar muerto, tenía que estar bien, yo no podría vivir en un mundo donde no existiera.

"Jake, no puedo dejar que te responsabilices de esto".

"Bella, eres tan terca. Mira, te quiero, y debemos estar juntos".

"Jake", dije agitando la cabeza.

"No, sólo escúchame. Fuiste atrapada por él, muchas chicas lo fueron, pero él no es real, nosotros somos reales. Tú y yo, y después de la graduación vamos a hacer todo lo que siempre dijimos que haríamos. Y te juro que nunca voy a decirle a nadie la verdad y siempre voy a cuidar de ti y del bebé".

Me reí una vez. "¿Y qué le decimos a la gente cuando nuestro bebé no sea de tez oscura, y tenga el pelo de un extraño color bronce con brillantes ojos verdes?". Y entonces ya podía imaginarlo. Mi perfecto bebé con la cara perfecta de Edward, y yo sabía que nunca podría vivir conmigo misma si pretendía que Jake fuera una cosa que no es.

"Jake, te quiero mucho. Y que te ofrezcas a hacer esto por mí sólo demuestra lo increíble que eres, y siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Pero no puedo mentir más, no puedo vivir en esa mentira para el resto de mi vida, y no puedo mentir a mi bebé acerca de dónde viene".

"Bella"

"Jake por favor, tú te mereces algo más que alguien como yo. Te mereces ir a la universidad y encontrar a alguien del que te enamores, y que te quiera mucho a cambio".

"Ya estoy enamorado de ti".

"No Jake, me quieres, pero nunca estuvimos realmente enamorados. Recuerda cómo nos reíamos de las cursis historias de amor de las películas, Jake, el amor realmente existe y sé que algún día tú lo encontrarás también. Entonces, vuestras almas estarán juntas para siempre, y sabrás que estoy en lo cierto sobre que lo nuestro está mal".

"¿Es así como te sientes con él?", me preguntó.

"Sí". Le dije con sinceridad.

Jake asintió con la cabeza antes de decir: "Podríamos haber sido felices juntos, a lo mejor no con una lluvia de felicidad, pero suficientemente felices".

"Ya lo sé. Pero ser feliz no es suficiente". Le dije y ambos llorábamos en silencio, luego se acercó y me abrazó.

"Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti... y tu bebé".

"Ya lo sé. Gracias Jake, eres la mejor persona que conozco". Luego salió de la habitación, y fue la hora de enfrentarme la ira de mi padre y decirle la verdad.

**Espero que os guste, aunque de momento odieis a Edward...Muchas gracias Cris y Ludgardita por comentarme ;)**


	14. El paso del tiempo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 13 - El paso del tiempo**

... ...

Sentía como si todo el mundo estuviera mirándome. Yo no era diferente de cómo era la última vez que estuve en la escuela, pero ahora estaba paranoica. A pesar de que mi estómago estaba perfectamente plano, todavía sentía la necesidad de llevar mis libros frente a él, o usar ropa holgada. Jake era la única persona en la escuela que lo sabía, y yo planeaba mantenerlo así durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Hablar con mis padres acerca de lo que realmente ocurrió con mi embarazo, fue mucho menos difícil de lo había pensado.

*** Flashback ***

"Ahora, ¿dónde diablos está Jake?". Mi padre me preguntó molesto al ver que estaba sola en la habitación del hospital.

"Papá, tengo que ser honesta ahora, he estado mintiendo mucho últimamente, pero va a terminar ya". Le dije, así que vino y se sentó a mi lado en la silla de visitantes y parecía confundido y preocupado.

Mi madre y su marido entraron en la habitación, así que estaba contenta de que sólo tuviera que decirlo una vez.

"Papá, Jake no es el padre del bebé". Le dije, y su rostro cayó con un silencio atónito.

"Jake y yo nos separamos hace unas semanas, pero nunca tuvimos relaciones sexuales antes, yo he estado durmiendo con otra persona". La cara de Charlie pasó de rojo, a morada, a azul, luego verde, luego de vuelta a morada antes de quedarse en un rojo intenso.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salieron palabras, luego la cerró de nuevo, así que decidí continuar.

"Me enamoré de alguien sin querer, y sólo tuve una especie de problema con eso".

"¿Quién?". Mi padre preguntó con frialdad

Tragué dolorosamente, esa era la parte por la que estaba realmente preocupada. "Edward Cullen".

Mi padre cerró los ojos como respuesta y juro que pude verle envejecerse rápido por la tensión.

"¿Por qué?". Charlie luchaba por mantener el control, pero estaba definitivamente perdiendo la batalla.

"Fuimos compañeros y..."

"Y eso es todo lo que hay". Él me dijo furioso.

Eso no era todo lo que había, aun había más. "Nunca quise que ocurriera, solo pasó".

"Bella, ¿sabes dónde está Edward Cullen en este momento?". Negué con la cabeza. "Fue alejado de aquí hace tres días después de que le diera una sobredosis. Después de que le limpiaran el estómago, fue arrestado por posesión de drogas y luego lo obligaron a ir un centro correccional de menores, cerca de Seattle".

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo, estaba muy llorona últimamente, y eso era tan diferente en mí.

"¿Y sabes dónde están el resto de los Cullen en este momento?". Negué con la cabeza otra vez. "Después de que Edward fuera detenido, registraron la casa y encontraron un montón de narcóticos escondidos por todo el lugar, por lo que todos los niños Cullen se los han quedado los servicios sociales, y el doctor y su esposa están en procedimientos judiciales para tratar de mantener la custodia y evitar pasar algún tiempo en la cárcel. Edward ha roto a la familia, y puede haber destruido muchas vidas, y ahora está destruyendo también la tuya". Sentía como mi mundo entero se cerraba sobre mí mientras mi padre hablaba, el embarazo, Edward desaparecido por un tiempo indeterminado, y su familia librando su propia batalla para permanecer juntos. Yo estaba aturdida por el caos de todo, así que me concentré en lo único que podía en este momento.

"Papá, no puedes culpar a Edward por esto".

"¿No puedo? ¿Quieres decirme que Carlisle escondió las drogas en toda la casa?"

"No papá, quiero decir que no le puedes culpar por dejarme embarazada. Yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando tuve relaciones sexuales con él, y sabía que cada vez que lo hiciéramos sin protección era un riesgo".

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?", preguntó frustrado.

Me encogí de hombros. "Yo estaba enamorada de él, y teníamos que estar juntos, y a veces simplemente no teníamos ningún condón con nosotros". Le dije en voz baja y me sentí avergonzada por completo por hablar de estas cosas con mi padre.

"Bella, ese chico no te quiere. Ese chico no es capaz de amar, y de hecho estoy seguro de que se ha ido, porque con todo lo que ya ha arruinado su vida, sólo la arruinaría más que si se quedara".

"Papá, yo lo quiero, y tú no lo conoces en absoluto. Todo lo que ves es el material que está en la superficie, pero no voy a empezar a explicarte quién es él realmente". Odiaba a Charlie cuando hablaba mal de Edward, a pesar de que lo entendía. Él estaba preocupado por mí, y estaba convencido de que Edward era una mala noticia, y la verdad es que Edward estaba mal, pero eso no significaba que él tuviera que seguir siendo así para siempre, sólo necesitaba tiempo para sanar.

"Bella, no puedo hacer que abortes, pero si vas a tener este bebé, entonces necesitarás ponerlo en adopción".

"¡No!", le dije a la defensiva. "No hay manera de que ponga a mi bebé en adopción. ¿Crees que como Edward está jodido, la respuesta es joder también la vida del bebé? No, eso no va a pasar, voy a tener este bebé y voy a cuidarlo yo misma". Le dijo con fuerza.

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso, Bella? No puedes ir a la escuela, cuidar de un bebé y conseguir un trabajo para mantener a ese bebé. No hay tiempo suficiente en el día. Levanté un bebé por mi cuenta, y déjame decirte que es difícil, por decirlo de alguna manera, y yo era un adulto en ese momento".

"Papá por favor, sé que voy a necesitar ayuda, pero no puedo dárselo a nadie".

"Bella, yo te ayudaré". Renee dijo de pronto. Charlie miró hacia ella.

"Tú no pudiste cuidar de tu propia hija, ¿qué te hace pensar que eres lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidar de Bella ahora?"

"Tienes razón Charlie, yo fui una madre horrible. Pero si Bella quiere una oportunidad de ser una buena madre, entonces voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarla".

"Vale, gracias mamá". De hecho, me sentí aliviada, pero todavía estaba preocupada sobre lo que esto le haría a mi padre. ¿Iba a perderlo ahora? "Cuando me den el alta, iré a casa y recogeré algunas cosas para llevármelas a casa de mamá". Le dije a Charlie.

"Mira, no hay nada que tengas que decidir ahora más que si quieres o no tener un aborto. Así que, ¿estás segura de no querer hacerlo?"

"No voy a tener un aborto". Dije tratando de hacerle comprender.

"Bien entonces, creo que es mejor que te quedes conmigo, al menos para el resto del año escolar. El bebé no nacerá hasta el otoño, así que vamos a decidir qué hacer durante el verano".

*** Fin del Flashback ***

"Hola, Bells", Jake se acercó a mí en el almuerzo.

"Hola, ¿cómo fue la gran prueba?". Le pregunté sabiendo que hizo hincapié en ello.

"Olvídate de la prueba, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Jake, sé que esto es raro, pero por favor, sólo trata de actuar con normalidad a mí alrededor. Las cosas se van a poner bastante difíciles cuando mi estómago empiece a crecer, y no quiero que empiece ya".

"Vale. ¿Vas a comer con Jessica y Ángela?"

"Sí, siempre lo hago". Dije tratando de no molestarlo.

…

Dos meses pasaron sin que nadie sospechara nada, subí un poco de peso pero lo oculté bastante bien con ropa holgada. Mi padre habló con el personal de la escuela y me quitaron la clase de educación física, pero además de eso, me pegué a mi plan de estudios normal. Yo estaba agradecida cuando abril llegó, porque quedaban sólo dos meses más hasta el verano y mi cuerpo estaba casi irreconocible para mí, y los demás pronto lo comenzarían a notar también. Sólo tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, pero mi cuerpo estaba cambiando y ya sabía que al final del año escolar, sería inconfundible.

Pero más que nada, odiaba la clase de arte y me alegraba de que no la tuviera que sufrir mucho más tiempo. Siempre había odiado el arte, pero ahora era físicamente doloroso para mí, porque no lo tenía a Él allí y me crecía aún más ese agujero en mi pecho cada vez que miraba a la silla vacía a mi lado. Incluso me dolía pensar en su nombre, así que sólo me refería a él como Él. Pero nada me hubiera preparado para lo que sucedió en la clase de arte ese día en particular.

"Bella, me alegro de que estés aquí, tengo algo para ti". Dijo la profesora y entonces sacó un sobre de manila grande.

"¿Qué es?". Le pregunté inquieta. Todos mis profesores sabían de mi situación, así que estaba siempre cansada de que quisieran hablar conmigo en privado, ya que era por lo general, sobre el embarazo.

"¿Te acuerdas de Alice Cullen?". Ella me preguntó.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo me voy a olvidar de ninguno de los Cullen?

"Sí, claro", le dije confundida.

"Bueno, ella envió esto a la escuela con una nota, bien, voy a dejártela para que la leas". Entonces ella me entregó la nota.

_Querida Sra. Guiest,_

_Espero que todo esté bien en Forks. Estaba mirando algunas de nuestras cosas viejas, cuando me encontré con esta imagen. Sé que esta tarea ha terminado ya,_  
_pero por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de enviarla de todas formas._

_La echo de menos, y espero volver algún día,_

_Alice Cullen._

Yo estaba confundida todavía, así que abrí el sobre y saqué el papel que estaba dentro. Estaba completamente sin palabras. Tenía que ser el dibujo más bonito que había visto en mi vida, y era de mí. Yo estaba durmiendo y había flores silvestres a mí alrededor. Todo lo relacionado con la imagen era perfecto, desde la sombra, hasta cada línea de mi cara. No había un artista profesional en el mundo que pudiera hacer un mejor trabajo. Comprendí de inmediato quien dibujó la imagen, porque solo había una persona que pudiera tenerla, Edward.

"Bonito ¿verdad? ¿Quién sabía que Edward era un buen artista, después de todo? En realidad este no es el único". Ella me entregó lo que parecía un bloc de dibujo. "Esto vino por separado, Alice escribió una nota diciendo que no iba a caber todo en el sobre". Abrí el libro, y estaba lleno de dibujos de todos los tamaños y todos eran sobre mí. Mis ojos, mis labios, incluso había algunos de mis orejas, lo que fue una dulzura extraña. Pasé las páginas y sólo había bocetos sin fin de diferentes partes de mi cara, y algunos dibujos de todo mi cuerpo, pero yo estaba durmiendo en todos ellos.

Me puse a llorar y sufría porque Edward estuviera tan mal. Siempre lo echaba de menos, pero al ver estas imágenes, donde me pintó, incluso cuando no tenía que hacerlo, sólo me hizo echarle de menos aún más y me hizo creer que realmente sintió algo por mí en algún momento.

Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar en clase, así que a regañadientes le entregué el bloc de nuevo a la profesora.

"¡Oh, no, quédatelos. No puedo darle una calificación a alguien que no estará en mi clase nunca más".

"Gracias". Le dije con sinceridad. A pesar de que ella sabía que yo estaba embarazada, ninguno de los profesores sabía que era de Edward, pero creo que tuvo la pista cuando me puse a llorar. Maldita sea, odiaba estas estúpidas emociones hormonales incontrolables.

Me pasé el resto de la semana con el bloc en mi mochila, y lo miraba cada momento libre que tenía. Era extraño amar imágenes de una misma, pero el hecho de que fueran sus manos las que hicieron a las fotos cobrar vida, me hizo sentirme como si estuviéramos aún conectados de alguna manera, aparte del bebé.

…

Junio llegó por fin, y con él, llegó un vientre que se pronunciaba y que también tenía que ocultar correctamente.

"Bella", dijo Ángela con cautela en el almuerzo. "Um, todo el mundo está diciendo que estás embarazada".

"Sí, te gusta comer mucho y definitivamente has aumentado peso". Jessica agregó.

De hecho, me sentí mal por no habérselo dicho antes, pero realmente no quería que nadie lo supiera porque no estaba lista para responder a las preguntas de nadie.

"Bueno, eso es porque lo estoy". Les dije lentamente, y vi sus rostros en shock.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella!". Jessica gritó después de unos momentos de silencio.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?", Ángela me preguntó.

"Simplemente no estaba dispuesta a decírselo a nadie. Ya es bastante malo que mi padre lo sepa y apenas me hable, como para que los chicos me traten de manera diferente también".

"Entonces, ¿tú y Jake habéis vuelto, vais a casaros o algo así?", preguntó Jessica.

"Uh, no. Jake y yo nos separamos hace un tiempo". Le dije molesta de que todavía nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que nunca estábamos uno alrededor del otro.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?", Ángela me preguntó.

"Sí, y es un idiota por romper contigo cuando estás embarazada". Jessica agregó.

"No Jess, no es un idiota en absoluto. Rompí con él y en realidad no es su bebé, así que no hay ninguna razón para que esté conmigo de todos modos". Dije rápidamente y las dos se me quedaron mirando sin palabras.

"Siempre supe que eras una puta", dijo Lauren detrás de mí. Esa perra de mierda había estado escuchando nuestra conversación.

Me di la vuelta para mandarla a la mierda, pero ya se había ido y no me importaba lo suficiente como para ir tras ella. Lauren tenía la boca más grande de la escuela, por lo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que todo el mundo lo supiera, pero ¿qué importaba en este momento?, sólo faltaban unas pocas semanas para que acabara la escuela de todos modos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se difundiera la noticia y al final del día todo el mundo me miraba fijamente, señalándome y susurrando mientras pasaba. Yo no había dicho quién era el padre, pero eso no impidió las especulaciones sobre quién podría ser. Estaba segura de que algunos supusieron que era Él, pero la mayoría nunca pensaría que incluso nos conocíamos suficientemente bien como para andar por ahí juntos, así que ni siquiera lo consideraron como un posible candidato.

Cuando mi última clase terminó, me fui a mi taquilla para poner los libros que no iba a gastar por la tarde, y fui recibida excepcionalmente por James, la amenaza de la escuela. James y su pandilla eran como los perdedores de la escuela y los traficantes de drogas. Edward salía con ellos a veces, cuando quería drogarse en la escuela, pero me mencionó una vez lo mucho que los odiaba, por lo que les evitaba cuanto fuera posible.

"Así que Bella, estaba pensando que podríamos reunirnos en algún momento". James dijo con su desagradable voz ronca con olor a marihuana.

"¿Y por qué haríamos eso?". Le pregunté irritada y confundida queriendo saber por qué él estaba hablándome ahora.

"Bueno, pensé que ya que ya estás preñada y todo, puedes mandar todo a la mierda, y no tienes que preocuparte sobre los condones y esa mierda, como ya estás embarazada". Dijo con una sonrisa desagradable.

"Vete al infierno". Dije y cerré mi taquilla para que pudiera salir.

James puso su brazo delante de mí, bloqueando mi salida. "Sólo te ofrezco por una vez mis increíbles habilidades follando. Un par de semanas y estarás muy gorda para follar, así que piénsalo cuidadosamente antes de irte".

"Hola, ¿estás bien Bella?". Jake preguntó de repente. Este era Jake, no importaba lo mucho que le doliera o cuánto tiempo estuviéramos sin hablar, él siempre parecía estar ahí cuando lo necesitaba.

"Sí, estoy aquí con James que estaba a punto de dejarme pasar". Le dije sugestivamente mientras observaba a ese tío repugnante y le señalaba para que retirara el brazo.

James miró entre Jake y yo, y sonrió maliciosamente antes de dejar caer el brazo y dar un paso atrás. Por mucho que le gustara fingir que era un machote, James realmente era sólo un cobarde al que le daba miedo la gente más grande que él, como Jacob.

Después de que James se marchara, Jake me acompañó hasta mi coche sólo para estar seguro de que James no volviera a tratar de meterse conmigo.

"¿Qué demonios quería?", Jake me preguntó.

"Oh, él es sólo un imbécil, no es gran caso". Le dije casualmente.

"Por lo tanto, no estás con él ni nada, ¿verdad?". Preguntó preocupado.

"No Jake, sólo porque yo estaba con…Él, no significa que vaya a empezar a salir con todos los chicos que se consideran perdedores. Además, no estoy en condiciones de tener citas". Le dije frustrada señalando a mi indeseado abdomen hinchado.

"Vale, lo siento, no debería haberte preguntado eso, sólo estaba preocupado. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos por última vez", dijo a la defensiva.

"Lo sé, lo siento. Gracias por asustarle, ese tipo es realmente un grano en el culo".

"Bueno, si te molesta más házmelo saber y yo me encargaré de él".

"Sabes, realmente podrías tener una carrera en la mafia si quisieras". Bromeé.

"¿De verdad? Bueno, quizás si no recibiera la beca de fútbol, y no pudiera conseguir un trabajo en los coches, la mafia sería un buen trabajo". Él bromeó de nuevo.

"Suena como un plan". Sonreí llegando a mi camioneta. "Te veré más tarde".

"Sí. Nos vemos".

A pesar de los chismes y el constante parloteo en todo el instituto acerca de mi indiscreción y mis "formas de prostitución", las próximas semanas, pasaron lo suficientemente rápidas y las vacaciones de verano no pudieron haber sido tan bienvenidas. Charlie apenas me hablaba desde que se enteró de lo mío con Él, pero ahora que estaba fuera de la escuela, la tensión silenciosa se convirtió en demasiado, y me fui a vivir con mi madre.

Charlie encontró una escuela de continuación para adolescentes embarazadas que querían asistir a su último año, pero eso era lo último que quería hacer. Seguía totalmente planeando ir a la universidad después de graduarme, y no había un colegio cerca que no me mirara mal por asistir a una escuela así. Traté de inscribirme en una escuela cerca de la casa de mi madre, pero no me lo permitieron y también insistían en que fuera a una escuela de continuación. Así que mi única opción era seguir en el instituto de Forks, mientras viviera en Port Angeles con mi madre. La hora que conducía cada mañana y cada tarde era una mierda, sobre todo cuando estaba enorme, pero sería sólo hasta septiembre cuando entonces el bebé nacería y tendría que llegar a otro plan en cuanto a lo que haría a continuación. Renee no tenía mucho dinero para ayudarme con el cuidado del niño, y tanto ella como Phil estaban trabajando, así que yo también trabajaba a tiempo completo durante todo el verano para ahorrar, pero sabía que todavía no sería suficiente.

Estaba decidida a encontrar una manera de hacer que todo funcionase, así que estaba muy ocupada y no pensaba en él muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, todavía me dolía y tenía la sensación de que siempre lo haría. Desde que Alice envió esa nota a la profesora de arte, me di cuenta que él estaba bien donde quisiera que estuviese, de lo contrario no habría mencionado nada al respecto, por lo menos eso era algo. Pero de lo que mi padre me dijo acerca de lo sucedido a su familia, me di cuenta de que ninguno de ellos jamás volvería a Forks, así que nunca los volvería a ver. Pero no podía concentrarme en eso, tenía que preocuparme por el futuro próximo y por la nueva personita de la que iba a ser la única responsable, y sólo esperaba que algún día tuviera la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo, para contarle cosas acerca de nuestro bebé.

Dudaba que alguna vez volviera a pensar en mí, pero aunque sonara tan desesperada y patética como sonaba, yo siempre estaría aquí esperándole si por alguna razón regresaba y quisiera estar conmigo otra vez, porque todavía lo amaba por completo, incondicionalmente y de manera irrevocable.

**Bueno, los 3 o 4 siguientes serán desde el punto de vista de Edward. Muchas gracias chicas por comentarme ;) Ahh, seguramente mañana por la noche suba otro.**


	15. Lágrimas de medianoche

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 14 - Lágrimas de medianoche**

(EPOV)

Odiaba los hospitales psiquiátricos. Los pacientes caminaban completamente incoherentes y con expresión de drogados todo el tiempo, de alguna manera lograban asustarte. Realmente no entendía cómo había llegado a este miserable lugar, con los cargos que estaban en mi contra, todavía debería estar encerrado en el correccional de menores. Supongo que debería estar agradecido, este lugar era definitivamente mejor que la mayoría de los lugares donde había vivido en el pasado, simplemente no entendía lo que deseaban conseguir preguntándome constantemente acerca de mis sentimientos y cosas así.

Esta no era mi primera vez en un centro mental. Yo estuve poco tiempo cuando era más joven, pero era demasiada molestia en aquel entonces como para tratarme, y supongo que pensaron que estaba cuerdo como para estar en un centro mental. Al menos el dolor y las alucinaciones de de las drogas se acabaron ya, aunque podía tener dolor psíquico por haber sido encerrado aquí con unos médicos que pretendían darme una maldita ayuda o lo que fuera. ¿Y por qué diablos se creían que necesitaba tanta ayuda?, yo era una mierda andante, ¿y qué? Una gran cantidad de niños en esa estúpida escuela de mierda iban drogados todo el tiempo, a quienes todo les importaba una mierda.

"Edward, tiempo de tu sesión". La enfermera interrumpió mi interna perorata autocompasiva, maldita perra. Odiaba la forma en la que me miraba también, como si yo fuera un pobre maldito al que ella no le gustaría nada más que llevar a su casa y jugar al doctor y la enfermera. Ella siempre me daba guiños y me sonreía seductoramente, creo que necesitaba que le miraran la cabeza más que a nadie aquí. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando ella al coquetear con un enfermo mental?

"¿Sí? ¿Por qué no le dices a tu padre que si quiere hablar conmigo que venga aquí?, no tengo ganas de salir de mi habitación ahora", le dije gallito. Este hospital particular estaba en Alaska, y era dirigido por el Dr. Eleazar y él empleó al resto de su familia. Pero su hija enfermera Tanya, era con mucha diferencia la peor de todos ellos.

"Ya sabes, si te resistes a los tratamientos, enviaré a mi hermana Kate para que te de la terapia de choque eléctrica", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio? Eso sería una manera de divertirse", le dije y ella rodó los ojos.

"¡Garrett!" Llamó en busca de ayuda.

"¿Qué, Tanya, no me puedes meter en la sala de terapia tu misma?". Traté de provocarla, pero ella sólo sonrió y esperó a que Garrett viniera.

"¿Qué pasa?", Garrett preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza por la habitación. Me gustaba ese tipo, de hecho, él siempre estaba sereno y aunque no era muy grande, era capaz de acabar con el paciente más fuerte de aquí. Era muy gracioso también, y siempre estaba colgado y hablaba conmigo, al menos en este lugar no estaba completamente aburrido todo el tiempo. Tenía algo con Kate, la hermana de Tanya, quien también trabajaba como enfermera aquí, pero realmente yo quería que le gustara Tanya, porque tal vez entonces, ella me dejaría un poco en paz.

"Necesito ayuda para escoltar a Edward a su sesión con mi padre". Ella le dijo.

"¿No crees que cuando estás trabajando, deberías llamar al doctor, oh, no sé, "Doctor", en lugar de "padre"? Quiero decir que en realidad no es muy profesional por tu parte", le dije.

"Eres tan mono", dijo ella de pronto.

"Y tú no muy profesional". Repetí.

"Muy bien Ed, vamos a ir", Garrett dijo tratando de romper un poco nuestra pelea.

Yo no iba a pelear con Garrett, no es que me sintiera intimidado por su dureza ni nada, pero simplemente no valía la pena, así que me fui de buen grado.

"Ignora a Tanya, yo siempre lo hago", Garrett me susurró al oído mientras caminábamos.

"Oye, he oído eso", ella lo empujó por la espalda.

"Ah, Sr. Cullen, justo a tiempo". El médico dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación. Garrett y Tanya nos dejaron solos y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Ya sabe Doc, realmente no tienen sentido estas visitas, quiero decir que no es como si fuéramos a alguna parte". Le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá de su oficina.

"Edward, estas sesiones son importantes, y creo que estamos llegando a alguna parte. Estas cosas toman su tiempo, y sólo has estado aquí durante tres meses, siendo paciente. Vale, hoy me gustaría hablar sobre el abuso que sufriste cuando eras niño".

"Creo que habíamos establecido que yo era un mentiroso de mierda, y nunca hubo ningún abuso". Le dije sin emociones. Realmente no entendía esos pequeños juegos mentales con los que jugaba, un minuto estábamos diciendo que mi infancia era una mierda pero sin incidentes, y al otro él me preguntaba si abusaron de mí. Realmente deseaba hacerle algo a su mente de mierda.

"Lo que ocurriera realmente no es importante ahora, lo importante es lo que crees que ocurrió", dijo.

"¿Qué diablos significa eso?". Le pregunté frustrado. "Es jodido hablar en clave todo el tiempo, ¿cómo diablos se supone que voy a aclarar mi cabeza?"

"Eso es muy bueno, cuénteme esos sentimientos, Edward".

"Vale, me rindo". Le dije cansado de estar confundido.

Y así eran todas nuestras sesiones, todos los días, a veces dos veces al día, sin fin, estancado, nada. Realmente no culpaba a Eleazar, era sólo su profesión lo que era inútil. Si alguien estaba loco, entonces sólo debería estar encerrado para siempre, si no estaba loco, entonces ¿por qué le preguntaría eso?

"Edward, si no quieres hablar de tu infancia, entonces vamos a hablar de esto". Sacó una caja de lo que parecían ser trapos que se utilizaban en la cocina. Luego los colocó en una línea en su escritorio para que yo pudiera ver exactamente lo que eran. De hecho, eran servilletas blancas, pero en ellas se veía bocetos o garabatos como Esme siempre los llamaba, y yo había hecho todos ellos distraídamente mientras comía allí. ¿Qué diablos, registraban la basura aquí?

"¿Desde cuándo reciclan viejas servilletas por aquí?". Le pregunté molesto, ignoró mi pregunta.

"¿Quieres decirme lo que son estos dibujos?", preguntó en su tono de psiquiatra.

"Parece que sólo son garabatos míos", le dije cerrando por completo la conversación.

"Edward eres un artista muy talentoso, y Carmen me ha dicho que eres un brillante músico también". Carmen, la mujer de Eleazar, era la tutora de residentes, porque se trataba de un hospital pediátrico mental, lo que significaba que todo el mundo tenía que aprender las lecciones de la escuela y toda esa la mierda. Ella siempre decía que la música era una forma útil de aprendizaje y un camino hacia la sanación emocional, por lo que siempre me sobornaba con dulces y basura para que tocara el piano en sus clases. Ella era muy amable también, y se comprometió a conseguirme una guitarra para mí, ya que era mi instrumento preferido.

"¿Y?". Realmente no veía lo que mis capacidades, habilidades en garabatos y mi música tenían que ver con nada.

"¿Me puedes decir a quien pintas en tus dibujos? pensé que era tu madre, pero cuanto más la miro, empiezo a pensar que no es tu madre. ¿Una novia en Washington quizás?". Supuso. Por mucho que yo no quisiera admitirlo, era observador.

"Ella no era mi novia". Le dije en voz baja, y luego me encerré en mí mismo. Lo último que quería hacer era hablar de mi obsesión por Bella Swan, sobre todo lo demás.

El médico supo que no iba a hablar más, así que me excusó y me permitió volver a mi habitación para la noche.

Todavía era temprano, pero yo estaba aburrido con el libro que estaba leyendo, y me quitaron el CD por mi mal comportamiento, así que decidí dejarlo y quedarme mirando las paredes de mi cuarto. No podía dormir bien en este lugar, por lo que me obligaban a tomarme unas pastillas para dormir, algo por lo que estaba agradecido. Era la única manera de que pudiera dormir sin el rostro de Bella corriendo por mi mente y en mis sueños toda la noche. Supongo que no me hubiera importado soñar con ella todas las noches si fueran sueños en realidad agradables, pero nunca lo eran.

Siempre eran pesadillas acerca de ella siendo herida de alguna manera, o simplemente una repetición de la última vez que la vi. Estaba bastante perdido en esa fiesta, así que no me acordaba de todo, todo lo que sabía era que la había herido mucho, y yo merecía ir al infierno por ello. Pero mi obsesión con ella comenzó mucho antes de aquella noche, y no importaba lo que yo hiciera, no podía entender por qué no podía dejarla marchar.

El golpe en la puerta me dijo que era la hora de mis medicinas, así que me senté sin molestarme en responder, tenía las llaves y entraría de todas formas, ¿cuál era el punto?

"Hey Ed, el jefe quiere verte". Dijo Garrett de forma inesperada, nunca había tenido sesiones como la de esta tarde, por la noche.

Cuando llegué a la oficina del doctor, me sorprendí al ver que había un invitado, y me quedé congelado en mi lugar.

"Hola hijo", dijo Carlisle con una extraña sonrisa que era una mezcla de pesar y simpatía. No había visto a ninguno de los Cullen desde que fui traído aquí, y no esperaba verlos otra vez. Técnicamente todavía tenía mi custodia legal, pero pensé que estaría atrapado en este lugar hasta que tuviera dieciocho años, entonces sería trasladado a un centro mental de adultos o arrestado por mis crímenes anteriores. Después de lo que le hice a su familia, nunca culparía a Carlisle por no querer tener nada que ver conmigo, así que el que ahora estuviera aquí sólo me confundía aún más.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Le pregunté lentamente.

"Tú eres mi hijo, y yo debería haber venido antes, lo siento por mi ausencia, Edward, no hay nada en este mundo que excuse eso. Esme quería estar aquí también, pero Eleazar pensó que sería mejor si venia solo esta primera vez". Sólo miraba a Carlisle no muy seguro de lo que pensar sobre todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero yo no tenía las suficientes ganas de hablar como para preguntarle tampoco, así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

"Edward, por favor, toma asiento, tenemos mucho que discutir". El Dr. Eleazar me instruyó.

Me senté en silencio, pero no tenía intención de discutir ninguna cosa.

"Edward, necesitamos que nos digas exactamente lo que sucedió en la casa de los jóvenes en Seattle. Esto es muy importante y lo que digas aquí esta noche puede ayudar en la investigación actual que están haciendo". El doctor continuó.

Yo le miraba como si estuviera loco, por lo que explicó. "El hombre que te encerraba en el armario durante varios días, bien, pues en su casa se ha encontrado un cadáver de un niño de diez años encerrado en su armario del dormitorio. Así que las autoridades han decidido profundizar en tus reclamaciones, y arrestaron a la pareja que dijiste que abusaban sexualmente de ti, después de encontrar las cintas de pornografía infantil en su sótano. Así que ahora que están buscando en la casa de los jóvenes, están teniendo dificultades para encontrar pruebas adecuadas. Tú no tienes que declarar, pero si haces una declaración sobre esta grabadora sin duda les ayudarás".

Traté de entenderlo en algún momento en medio de su explicación, en realidad estaba jodidamente cabreado con toda la situación. Todo el mundo me dijo que yo era un mentiroso de mierda y después de un tiempo, yo les creí y me convencí de que había hecho todo mal, y ahora un niño estaba muerto. Yo sólo sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad y enfado, y por alguna razón, miré a Carlisle, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo siento Edward. Tú me dijiste la verdad la primera vez que te viniste a vivir con mi familia, y yo no te hice caso. Si sólo hubiera confiado en ti, si te hubiera escuchado, entonces ese niño aún estaría vivo, y los otros niños que fueron abusados pudieron haberse salvado también. Nada de esto tenía que suceder, debí de haberte dado la ayuda que necesitabas hace mucho tiempo, esto es toda mi culpa y entenderé por completo si nunca me lo perdonas. Pero si me permites, solo quiero tratar de ganar tu confianza, no importa cuánto tiempo tarde, siempre voy a estar aquí tratando de ser el padre que debería haber sido".

"Esto no es culpa tuya Carlisle", el Dr. Eleazar le dijo. "Aro, (el fundador de la casa de los jóvenes) ocultó los documentos de los hogares de acogida de Edward, y era un viejo colega tuyo y tú confiabas en él. El mal se presenta en diferentes caras, incluso en las que una vez consideramos como amigas".

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. "Yo debería haberlo sabido", dijo en voz baja. "Sólo debería haberlo sabido".

Aparte de mi obsesión con Bella, nunca había sentido nada, ni le importaba a nadie en absoluto desde que me vi forzado a encerrarme en mi mismo hace años, pero viendo a Carlisle peleando consigo mismo por algo por lo que él no tenía control, me hizo sentir como una mierda.

"¿Qué pasó con los chicos después de que los servicios sociales les obligaran a irse de tu lado?". Le pregunté sintiéndome aún peor sabiendo que hice pasar a toda la familia por un infierno.

Carlisle me miró como si estuviera sorprendido de que yo estuviera hablando con él de todo, pero se enderezó después de encorvarse con odio hacia sí mismo, y me respondió. "Están todos de vuelta en casa con nosotros, bueno, no en casa, pero con nosotros. Emmet, Rose y Jazz, tenían suficientes créditos para graduarse temprano, y Bree y Alice han sido educadas en casa durante los últimos meses. Hemos estado viviendo aquí en Alaska, en realidad, Esme quería estar cerca de ti en caso de que necesitaras algo. Edward, estaba tan enfadado por las drogas en la casa, y la intrusión de la policía y los servicios sociales, que empecé a pensar mal de ti, pero juro por el alma de mi padre, que nunca te fallará de nuevo... nunca". Él me miró a los ojos y me atravesó las barreras de piedra con su convicción.

"Yo... lo siento también. Siempre fui un idiota contigo y tu familia, y lo que hice con las drogas fue completamente horrible". No podía creer que yo le estuviera pidiendo disculpas, definitivamente era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado hacer. Era como si las palabras fueran completamente involuntarias, pero por alguna razón, me sentía bien diciéndolo, sentía un alivio muy necesitado después de quitarme un peso que llevaba cargando durante tanto tiempo.  
"Eleazar, ¿te importa si hablo con Edward unos minutos a solas, por favor?" Carlisle le preguntó.

"Claro". El Dr. le respondió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Edward, vamos a estar juntos como familia, no importa nada, así que necesito que seas honesto conmigo ahora. Nos gustaría volver a nuestra casa en Forks, ya he conseguido un médico maravilloso para ti, quien estaría dispuesto a verte como paciente en el ambulatorio, por lo que significa que puedes regresar a casa con nosotros. Pero antes de hacer eso, necesito saber qué pasó contigo y con Bella Swan. No voy a volver a vivir en Forks si creo que tu venganza con los Swan y los Black va a continuar. Sólo dime la verdad, y voy a creer cualquier cosa que digas, te lo debo".

"¿Y si digo que todavía quiero hacer de sus vidas un infierno?". Le pregunté tratando de ponerle a prueba.

Carlisle apretó los labios y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza antes de mirar hacia mí de nuevo. "Entonces, vamos a irnos lejos de Forks por tu bien, y vamos a empezar de nuevo juntos, como una familia, en otra parte".

Soplé y traté de convencerme a mí mismo para mantener la boca cerrada, pero por alguna razón este ejercicio de unión en el que estábamos trabajando me hacia ser un libro abierto para él. Carlisle era una de las personas más compasivas que había conocido nunca, y tal vez yo sentía que le debía poner las cosas más fáciles esta vez. ¿Qué tenía que perder de todos modos?

"Fue un esquema que se me ocurrió para llegar a ellos. Había estado tratando de hacer un plan, pero no pude llegar a nada lo suficientemente malo, así que cuando me pusieron como compañera a Bella, en el proyecto de arte, el plan se hizo perfectamente claro. La llevé al prado pensando que tendría más baja la guardia para poder seducirla, pero... algo cambió. Funcionó, probablemente la habría tenido ese día, pero fue como si ella viera a través de mí de alguna manera, y me asustó la mierda que había en mí".

Nunca había admitido tener miedo de nada, aparte de a los locos en la consulta mental, por lo de admitir lo aterrorizado que Bella me hacía sentir no fue fácil, de hecho me hizo sentir enfermo, pero seguí de todos modos.

"Cada vez que la veía en la escuela, ella me miraba como si supiera lo que realmente era y por alguna razón, me quedé completamente obsesionado con ella. Era como si supiera algún secreto que yo tenía, y yo estaba constantemente preocupado de que ella me expusiera, aunque no tenía idea de lo que podía saber acerca de mí.

Cuando ella seguía apareciendo en el prado, era como si todo hubiera cambiado, como que si esa maldita pradera fuera realmente poderosa de alguna manera, y guardara nuestros secretos bajo llave para que nadie pudiera encontrarlos. Después de un tiempo, fue cuando empecé a vivir para los viernes, cuando nos encontrábamos allí, era la única vez que yo estaba sobrio, y era la única vez que me sentía como una persona real. Me olvidaba de mi odio hacia su padre y de esa mierda que estaba fingiendo hasta la fecha, y lo único que pensaba era en ella, siempre ella, ella lo era todo para mí.

Pero entonces nuestra relación se hizo más física, y era la primera vez que realmente quería tener relaciones sexuales, y yo la quería todo el tiempo y no me importaba nada más. Bella era como una droga para mí, y ni siquiera las drogas reales me hacían sentir de la manera que lo hacia ella. Pero ella me pedía que estuviera con ella oficialmente, como su novio o algo así, pero yo sabía que nunca podría suceder".

"¿Por qué?". Carlisle me preguntó de repente, y yo estaba tan perdido en la memoria de Bella, que realmente me olvidé de que le estaba contando la historia, era más como si estuviera repasándolo en mi cabeza o algo así.

"Porque no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Por mucho que odiara a ese chico, Black, era mucho mejor para ella, entonces jamás podría ser, y pensé que finalmente si me obligaba a dejarla ir, Bella podría volver a su vida de antes. Si todo el mundo sabía de nosotros, la gente siempre la miraría mal y se preguntarían qué diablos le pasaba para estar con una mierda como yo.

Pero, entonces me dijo que me amaba, y yo sabía que tenía que irme por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de ponerle fin, pero la idea de alejarme de su droga, era completamente inmanejable. La idea de estar sin ella me dio ganas de matarme porque me dolía mucho. Y a continuación, Rose se enteró, entonces Black se enteró, y empecé a sentir pánico. Pude ver su vida completamente arruinada por estar conmigo, así que traté de apartarme, entonces ella me dejó de enviar mensajes de texto y me dejó espacio, y también me asusté por si volvía conmigo de nuevo. Sabía que tenía que dejarla ir, pero era demasiado adicto a ella, y demasiado egoísta para hacerlo correctamente, así que empecé a meterme droga de nuevo y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera tener en mis manos, para tratar de aliviar la separación que yo sabía que era inevitable.

Entonces me pillaste y me dijiste que tenía que ponerle fin, y sólo perdí completamente el control de mí mismo. Estaba tan obsesionado con Bella durante tanto tiempo, que no sabía cómo existiría sin ella en mi vida".

"Edward, de nuevo, lo siento mucho. No sabía cómo te sentías, acababa de leer lo que escribiste en tu diario, y estaba preocupado por ella. Pero lo que necesito saber hijo, cuando te dio la sobredosis esa noche... ¿estabas tratando de matarte?". Me preguntó mientras su voz se quebraba un par de veces, y él parecía tener lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, incluso si fuera cierto, nunca me dejarían salir de este lugar si sabían que era un suicida. No era la primera vez que trataba de suicidarme, supongo que no era muy bueno en eso. Pero no es que yo fuera así todo el tiempo, recibía esos pensamientos inútiles en mi cabeza, y aunque no eran del todo correctos, me consumían a veces. Pero esa noche, después de que hiriera a Bella así, pensé que lo mejor sería mandarme a mí mismo al infierno a donde pertenezco.

Ahora, creo que sería más justo estar en este mundo con la agonía de saber lo que le hice, antes de morir e irme al infierno. La muerte era demasiado fácil, y no quería hacer eso tan pronto.

"Mira, lo que le hice a ella, y lo que os hice a ti y a tu familia, fue completamente patético y ridículo, ahora lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué te gustaría volver a vivir conmigo, ya vivas en Forks o no". Le dije, completamente rehuyendo el tema del intento de suicidio.

"Porque tú eres parte de nuestra familia, y no está completa sin ti. Perteneces a nuestra familia, Edward, y siempre lo harás. Rose y Emmet están planeando irse al estado de Washington en el otoño, y van a alquilar un apartamento por el campus. Pero Jasper no quiere estar tan lejos de Alice mientras ella asiste a su último año de la escuela secundaria, por lo que sólo va a ir a la JC que está cerca. Pero no hay nada que me gustaría más que tú y Alice os graduarais juntos el próximo año, y realmente creo que Forks sigue siendo el lugar para hacerlo. Pero si no quieres volver allí, lo entenderé totalmente y nos pondremos a buscar un nuevo lugar al cual llamar hogar. De cualquier manera, tenemos que conseguir que Bree y Alice vuelvan a la escuela después de que acabe el verano".

"Haré dieciocho el mes que viene, por lo que en realidad no hay una opción para mí, incluso volviendo a mi último año. Ya estaba retrasado antes, por lo que graduarse es sólo una causa perdida".

"No Edward, no es una causa perdida. Carmen dijo que lo has estado haciendo increíblemente bien aquí, y si haces un examen de recuperación, puedes empezar de nuevo con borrón y cuenta nueva, en la escuela".

"La escuela ya no es algo para mí". Le dije agitando la cabeza.

Muy bien, Esme puede darte clases en casa y puedes graduarte a distancia. Edward todo lo que tienes que hacer es graduarte, Carmen ya ha enviado algunas cintas de tu música a Julliard, y quieren que asistas el próximo año". Carlisle dijo con entusiasmo.

"¿La escuela Julliard de las artes escénicas? ¿Cómo la de Nueva York?" Le pregunté un poco sorprendido. Carlisle asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Pero yo no quiero vivir en Nueva York", dije rompiendo su sonrisa.

"No tienes que ir a Julliard, pero Edward, tienes opciones, eres un joven muy inteligente, todo lo que tienes que hacer es aplicarte", Carlisle trató de convencerme.

"¿Qué pasaría si después de cumplir los dieciocho no sigo contigo? ¿Si me van a enviar a la cárcel, o me van a llevar a un hospital mental diferente?". Le pregunté.

Suspiró. "Nada. Ésos eran delitos menores, y en cuanto pases una evaluación mental en la junta, serás puesto en libertad. Pero sólo porque tengas dieciocho años, no significa que estés listo para irte por tu cuenta, por favor, sólo piénsalo antes de marcharte".

"Creo que sería mejor hacer lo mío por un tiempo, no estoy listo para estar de vuelta alrededor de…la gente otra vez". Le dije lentamente.

"Edward...", Carlisle empezó a mover su cabeza, pero luego asintió. "Si piensas que necesitas ir por tu cuenta, entonces lo entiendo. Pero lo que necesito saber es que la distancia no va a cambiar nada. Siempre serás parte de nuestra familia, y te amamos, no importa lo que pase". Las lágrimas escaparon por sus mejillas, y él hizo un gesto para abrazarme, pero luego se retiró sin querer empujar mis límites.

"Siempre vamos a estar esperando que vuelvas a casa con nosotros, para salir y encontrar lo que estás buscando, pero recuerda siempre a donde perteneces y de donde es tu familia". Él puso su mano sobre mi hombro, antes de mirarme a los ojos una vez más, y marcharse. Sabía que no sería la última vez que lo vería antes de irme, faltaban todavía unas semanas más hasta que llegara mi cumpleaños y estaba harto de este lugar, así que estaba seguro de que estaría de vuelta para decirme adiós.

Me alivió el saber que estaría puesto en libertad después de esto, pero realmente no tenía planes a parte de volver a vivir con los Cullen. La verdad era que yo creía todo lo que Carlisle me había dicho, pero ya había oído todas esas cosas de la familia y la confianza antes, por lo que no contaba con su hospitalidad duradera, sin importar sus intenciones honestas.

Me gustaría esperarme aquí, en el hospital para enfermos mentales, hasta el veinte de junio, cuando yo sería oficialmente un adulto y libre sólo hasta que mi vida cambiara. Nunca volvería a lastimar a nadie más, así que me iría tan pronto como fuera posible y nunca miraría hacia atrás.

**Muchas gracia por los comentarios chicas ;) Igual mañana o como muy tarde el martes subiré otro :)**


	16. La familia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 15 – La Familia**

(EPOV)

...

Desde que se descubrió que yo no era un mentiroso completo todo el tiempo, el Dr. Eleazar decidió centrar mis últimas semanas de terapia en mi abuso sexual en el pasado. Él utilizó toda su sabiduría en shrinkary para decidir cuál era la causa de todas mis luchas con las que tendría que trabajar ahora, lo que era una ridícula tontería. Era una mierda, porque jamás me había esforzado lo suficiente para no serlo, y yo no estaba dispuesto a culpar a las cosas que pasaron hace años por mi comportamiento actual.

Carlisle apareció para 'visitarme' todos los días, pero lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, era tratar de persuadirme para que regresara a Washington con él. Esme vino también, pero a ella no se le permitió sentarse en cualquiera de mis sesiones de terapia como lo había hecho Carlisle. Él dijo que se iría si yo lo quería así, pero realmente no me importaba, además, creo que el Dr. Carlisle estaba teniendo un momento informativo al escuchar al Dr. Eleazar, y no me sorprendería si Carlisle agregara la psicología a su vida en el futuro.

"Ed, tienes una visita". Garrett me dijo cuando estaba sentado en la sala de recreo jugando a las cartas con unos extraños y locos compañeros.

"¿Quién es ahora, Carlisle ya vino hoy, no?". No pregunté realmente esperando una respuesta.

"Uh, creo que es tu madre". Garrett me dijo.

Pensé que era extraño que Esme viniera a mitad del día cuando ella tenía que estar con Bree, pero me encogí de hombros.

Entramos en la habitación de los visitantes y yo estaba confundido cuando no vi a Esme en ningún lugar. "¿Dónde está ella?", le pregunté a Garrett medio molesto. Ahora que estaba ganando en el juego de cartas, parecía que había ido a cambio de nada.

"¿Edward?". Dijo una voz de mujer que era vagamente familiar para mí, pero no pude ubicarla. La mujer se levantó y se acercó a mí con una mirada extraña en su rostro. Miré a Garrett confundido en cuanto a por qué consideraba que la mujer era Esme, y cómo sabía mi nombre en primer lugar.

"Edward". Ella susurró en ese momento y se puso las manos sobre la cara tratando de ocultar su llanto. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta mujer? Estaba de pie justo en frente de mí ahora, y abría sus brazos hacia mí, por lo que, naturalmente, di un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Yo desde luego no quería que me abrazara alguna loca.

"Edward, ¿no me reconoces?". Ella me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza. "Soy tu madre, Eddie". ¿Qué mierda? "Sé que con un aspecto diferente, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y... cariño, realmente soy yo". Entonces comprendí. Garrett dijo que mi madre había venido a visitarme aquí, y por alguna extraña razón, yo automáticamente pensé que estaba hablando de Esme. Pero ahora me daba cuenta de que esa extraña mujer con el pelo rubio y un loco lápiz de labios rosa fuerte, era en realidad mi madre.

Ella era mucho más bajita de lo que recordaba, pero suponía que tenía sentido, porque yo tenía ocho años la última vez que la vi, y ella definitivamente estaba más pesada que antes. No estaba gorda en absoluto, pero antes sólo era piel y huesos y su rostro tenía huecos, así que suponía que debajo de su extraño cambio, parecía más saludable. Lo único que reconocí en ella fueron sus ojos verdes que eran idénticos a los míos.

"¿Qué quieres?". Le pregunté con frialdad.

"He estado buscándote, tratando de obtener toda la información que pudiera durante años, pero es sólo ahora que tienes casi dieciocho cuando alguien me ha ayudado a localizarte. Tu último nombre ha cambiado por lo que la documentación estaba totalmente confundida". Dijo ella en un tono falsamente preocupado.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta".

"Edward, te he echado de menos. Han sido diez años y no ha habido una noche en que no soñara con este momento, rezo por esto, veo que eres el hombre crecido y hermoso que yo sabía que llegarías a ser. Y mírate, eres tan guapo... y estás tan crecido". Ella comenzó a llorar lágrimas de cocodrilo, y yo estaba completamente indiferente.

"Lo que sea. ¿Qué demonios quieres?". Repetí, dispuesto a no fingir estar feliz de verla después de tanto tiempo.

"Cariño, siento mucho por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, y tenía que pedirte disculpas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Necesito que entiendas cómo siento absolutamente todo. Ellos dijeron que estarías libre en pocos días, así que esperaba que pudiéramos pasar un tiempo juntos, tal vez llegar a conocernos de nuevo y volver a conectar".

"Nunca nos conocimos el uno a otro, estabas siempre demasiado borracha y drogada todo el tiempo como para estar siempre lo suficientemente coherente para llegar a conocerme". Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, yo era mi madre. Me había convertido en todo lo que yo siempre había odiaba de ella, y ese pensamiento me hizo querer golpearme a mí mismo por haber sido siempre tan estúpido. Claro, yo no era una prostituta, pero que también podría haberlo sido. Me enrollaba con las chicas no por dinero, sino porque necesitaba en ese justo momento el mismo castigo, por mi falta de valor.

Decidí en ese momento que tenía que arreglar mi vida, no quería ser como ella, no quería a Carlisle y a Esme esperando que yo volviera, como yo había esperado tanto tiempo para que mi madre volviera a mí. No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón los Cullen pensaban en mí como parte de su familia y yo no quería mantener a su familia rota por más tiempo.

"Edward, por favor... estoy enferma, y nunca podré tener esta oportunidad de nuevo". Me dijo ella con desesperación, y yo sabía por el tono de su voz, que finalmente era honesta.

"¿Enferma de qué manera?". Le pregunté, no queriendo en realidad una respuesta.

"Bueno, no es una sorpresa para ti que yo no fuera siempre cuidadosa a la hora de mi trabajo, quiero decir que fuiste concebido durante una de mis noches irresponsables de trabajo. Bueno, en algún lugar y de alguna forma contraje el VIH, y yo no quiero perder más tiempo de mi vida no estando con la gente más importante para mí".

No podía decir que me sorprendía mucho de su enfermedad, pero tampoco iba a enloquecer al respecto. Ella hizo su elección, y ahora iba a vivir y a morir por ello.

"Mira, la gente hoy en día puede vivir mucho tiempo con el VIH, sólo tienes que tomarte los medicamentos apropiados y vivir un estilo de vida saludable. Tal vez pueda hablar con mi padrastro sobre ti, él es médico, así que estoy seguro de que conoce todos los últimos tratamientos... "

"Edward, tienes una hermana". Dijo de pronto. "Ella tiene dieciséis años y ha estado viviendo con sus abuelos, pero murieron por lo que ahora ella está conmigo. Yo soy todo lo que tiene, y si algo me pasa a mí, entonces ella va a estar sola".

"Vale, a ver. ¿Cómo diablos tengo una hermana que es dos años menor que yo y no recuerdo eso?", le pregunté frustrado.

"Tú eras muy pequeño para recordarme embarazada. Yo estaba trabajando como camarera en ese entonces, tratando de mantenerme limpia para que pudiera ser una buena madre para ti. Pero me junté con un chico que trabajaba allí y me quedé embarazada. Él no quería ser realmente el padre, pero sus padres aparecieron y trataron de ayudarme. Después de que ella naciera, simplemente se hizo demasiado duro y yo sabía que no podría hacerme cargo de ambos, por lo que sus abuelos se la llevaron y fue cuando empecé a deprimirme nuevamente, y volví a las drogas".

"Así que ahora que la tienes de nuevo, quieres que la conozca para que pueda cuidar de ella por ti". Supuse. Tenía sentido que ella quisiera apartarse de sus responsabilidades de cualquier manera, no era más que ese tipo de personas.

"No Edward. Estoy enferma, así que quiero que vosotros dos lleguéis a conoceros, pero no espero que cuides de ella por mí. Quiero que los tres podamos ser una familia, y permanecer juntos. No pienso en morirme en cualquier momento, pronto, pero necesitas conocernos de alguna manera".

"Ya tengo una familia, así que no necesito la tuya". Le dije con dureza

"Por favor, esto no es por mí, eres todo lo que ella tiene en el mundo, y ella te necesita".

"Tengo que pensar en ello durante un tiempo. Salgo de aquí en cuatro días, así que vuelve otro día, y te lo haré saber". Le dije y me levanté para irme.

De toda la mierda que tenía que tratar, no necesitaba lo suyo encima de todo. Realmente no sabía cómo me sentía acerca de esa misteriosa hermana que tenía, y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer acerca de cualquier cosa. Quería volver con los Cullen, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo podría dar la espalda a una chica de dieciséis años que no tenía ninguna otra familia a excepción de una madre enferma? Miré el espejo de mi habitación, viendo el patético reflejo de mí mismo. Si yo no quería ser como mi madre, entonces no podía renunciar a mi hermana, pero ¿qué pasaría con los Cullen? No sabía qué hacer y sabía que tenía que hablar con Carlisle.

Me tomé mis medicinas esa noche como algo normal, pero escupí la pastilla para dormir cuando estaba solo, no quería dormir esa noche, necesitaba tiempo extra para pensar. Estaba contado las horas hasta que Carlisle viniera a visitarme, y por alguna razón, estaba completamente nervioso cuando el momento finalmente llegó.

"¿Qué pasa Edward?". Carlisle me preguntó después de que le saludara.

"Necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo". Le dije con una voz temblorosa.

"Puedes decirme lo que quieras". Me aseguró.

"Mi madre vino ayer, y quiere que me quede con ella durante un tiempo después de salir de aquí", dije rápidamente.

Él respiró hondo, y pensó por un momento antes de responderme. "Tenía la sensación de que ella se pondría en contacto contigo un día. ¿Qué quieres hacer?", preguntó lleno de preocupación.

"No lo sé. Estaba calentándome la cabeza con la idea de regresar a Washington contigo, pero creo que tengo que pasar algún tiempo con la hermana que nunca supe que tenía".

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, salimos de aquí en tres días, entonces tienes dos meses antes de que empiecen las clases, por lo que tal vez sea una buena idea pasar el verano con ellos, y luego volver a Washington en agosto". Sugirió.

"Vale". Le dije en voz baja y Carlisle parecía que no podría haber sido más feliz. Esa era la primera vez que realmente accedía a volver y terminar la secundaria, por lo que tuvo una mirada de satisfacción, casi orgullosa en su rostro.

En la mañana que cumplí dieciocho años, el personal me hizo una fiesta de cumpleaños y de despedida y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, en realidad iba a echar de menos a algunos de aquí. El doctor, su esposa Carmen y Garrett eran todas las personas con las que me sentí privilegiado de estar. Realmente nunca conocí muy bien a Kate o su otra hermana Irina, y Tanya no era alguien a quien echaría de menos.

"Aquí está mi número, ahora que eres libre puedes llamarme en cualquier momento. Yo realmente me quiero meter en tu mundo", dijo Tanya mientras que yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas. Luego se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla, quería vomitar.

"Sí, claro". Le dije y a continuación cogí el papel en el que ella había escrito su número y lo tiré al suelo delante de ella.

"Piérdete". Dijo ella con aire de suficiencia saliendo de la habitación.

"Hey Ed, es el momento". Dijo Garrett y me ayudó a llevar algunas de mis cosas al vestíbulo del hospital. "Realmente voy a echarte de menos amigo, de verdad". Dijo y me ofreció su mano.

"Sí, ves con cuidado". Le dije y choqué mi mano con la suya.

"Bueno, eso es todo, aquí están tus papeles". Me dijo el Doctor Eleazar y me entregó una carpeta. Su esposa comenzó a llorar y me dijo algo en español antes de abrazarme rápidamente.

Una furgoneta se detuvo delante y un par de niñas saltaron y corrieron a abrazarme y a saludarme.

"¡Edward!". Alice y Bree me gritaron al mismo tiempo. No se les permitió visitarme en el hospital porque eran menores de edad, así que no las había visto desde que salí de Forks. Emmet y Jazz tenían dieciocho ya, así que vinieron un par de veces a verme con Carlisle, pero Rose nunca lo hizo, y realmente no podía importarme menos.

Después de que Alice y Bree me dejasen, Esme y Carlisle vinieron a abrazarme. Siempre pensaba que un abrazo invadía mi espacio personal, y en verdad me hacía sentirme incómodo, pero cuando se trataba de mis hermanas lo único que sentía cuando me abrazaban era la necesidad de tomar aire.

Me llevaron a la casa en la que habían estado viviendo y en la que ahora había un cartel de venta, porque se iban al día siguiente para volver a Forks. En realidad, me sentí muy bien por estar con todos ellos, se trataba de una extraña sensación de hogar, a pesar de que nunca había puesto un pie en esa casa antes. Supongo que era irónico que finalmente estuviera comenzando a sentirme como parte de la familia justo cuando me iba a ir con mi madre biológica y mi hermana.

Hicieron su propia pequeña fiesta para mí, incluso Alice se pasó con la decoración, y todos nos lo pasábamos bien hasta que sonó el timbre, y la fiesta terminó. Carlisle me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de ir a abrir la puerta para saludar a mi madre.

"Sra. Masen, estoy tan feliz de conocerla finalmente. Soy Carlisle y esta es mi esposa Esme. Por favor entre".

"Muchas gracias, y por favor llámeme Lizzy. Esta es mi hija Vanessa". Dijo ella, y entró a la habitación.

"Hola Vanessa, soy Alice". Alice se levantó para estrecharle la mano. Alice era siempre la primera en presentarse a cualquier persona, y Bree iba, por lo general, justo detrás de ella, pero esta vez Bree tenía una mirada sombría en su rostro y se negó a hablar con ellas.

Me puse de pie, inquieto, y me fui a encontrarme con mi hermana por primera vez. Mi madre me dio un abrazo y luego puso a Vanessa delante de ella para que pudiéramos conocerla.

"Vanessa, éste es tu hermano mayor, Edward". Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Hola", dije incómodo.

Y me respondió con un "Hola" igualmente incómodo. Vanessa era tímida, pero no demasiado, simplemente no teníamos ni idea de lo que decirnos el uno al otro. Ella me miró por fin, y me di cuenta que tenía los ojos verdes de los Masen, pero su cabello era rubio y caía hasta su espalda baja.

"Oh, Bree, mira que largo es el pelo de Vanessa. Apuesto a que saldría una gran trenza". Dijo Alice tratando de involucrar a la joven Cullen.

"Su pelo es demasiado largo, me gustaba trenzar el cabello de Bella". Bree respondió llena de actitud y creo que sabía lo que estaba mal con ella.

Me acerqué a Bree y me senté a su lado en el suelo, donde estaba de mal humor.

"Hey, no voy a desaparecer para siempre". Le dije en voz baja. Bree era la única Cullen que nunca me molestaba durante los días que iba drogado. Siempre había habido algún tipo de vínculo, y sabía que ella se molestó cuando fui detenido y me llevaron.

"Pero tú tienes una nueva hermana ahora, y te olvidarás de mí", dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Yo nunca podría olvidarte", le dije con sinceridad.

"Pero ya te vas por un tiempo, ¿cómo sé que no vas a cambiar de opinión acerca de volver a casa?", preguntó.

"Te prometo que voy a volver a casa". Le dije. "¿Recuerdas que el invierno pasado, te prometí que te compraría ese turbo trineo de Navidad este año?" Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, ¿cuando he roto una promesa que te haya hecho?"

"Nunca", dijo ella envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó mientras lloraba.

"Oye, no más lágrimas". Le dije mientras le secaba la cara con mi manga. "Voy a estar de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta". Le sonreí.

"Probablemente deberíamos irnos ya". Mi madre me dijo de repente. Abracé a todos una última vez y me despedí, antes de subir a la vieja furgoneta Volkswagen de mi madre.

Nunca había imaginado que decir adiós a los Cullen sería tan difícil. Ya había estado lejos de ellos durante meses, pero creo que en realidad nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirles adiós antes, y fue una separación forzada. Esto era diferente, ahora estaba eligiendo irme y sabía que hería sus sentimientos. En realidad no entendía como les seguía importando después de todo. Tal vez estaban todos locos después de todo.

"Por favor, llámanos cuando llegues a donde quiera que vayas", nos dijo Esme después. Querían conseguirme un teléfono móvil antes de salir para que pudieran mantenerse en contacto conmigo, pero el tiempo se acabó, así que les dije que los llamaría siempre que pudiera.

Era extraño lo rápido que cambiaba la vida. Nací de una madre que no tenía nada para ser una madre, y luego me crié en una situación de mierda, después de otra situación de mierda, antes de ser colocado en una familia increíble que se preocupaba por mí a pesar de lo mucho que les había odiado. Sólo ahora cuando me iba, me daba cuenta de lo bien que había estado con los Cullen, y la suerte que tuve de que estuvieran dispuestos a perdonarme una y otra vez.

Nunca antes me había importado lo suficiente tratar de ser un miembro productivo de su familia, pero ahora estaba decidido a volver a ellos siendo una mejor persona. Supongo que el hecho de que yo tuviera dieciocho años y que ahora no tuvieran que ser mis tutores legales, me hacía creer que realmente podía darles algo que nunca antes había dado a nadie, la confianza.

**Espero comentarios ;)**


	17. Perdidos en las viñas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 16 - Perdidos en las Viñas**

...

(EPOV)

"Vale chicos, tengo que pediros un favor". Dijo mi madre mientras empaquetábamos nuestras cosas. Habíamos estado viajando sin rumbo durante todo el verano, alojándonos en hoteles baratos, uno detrás de otro y me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que no tenía planes a largo plazo.

"Vale, ¿cuál es el plan ahora?". Vanessa preguntó frustrada. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada al estilo de vida del circo, sus abuelos eran la personificación de la estabilidad y estar con nuestra madre excéntrica era un desajuste para ella.

"¿Qué pasa Van?, pensaba que habías disfrutado de ver un país como este, ha sido divertido hasta ahora ¿no?". Lizzy le preguntó.

"No mamá, esto no es divertido. ¿A dónde vamos a vivir?, empiezan las clases en dos semanas y la verdad es que no quieren empezar tarde". Vanessa se quejó.

Miré a Lizzy y era evidente que estaba empezando a estresarse por la presión. Yo sabía que esa expresión era la que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de perderse por completo.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?". Le pregunté con rapidez antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hundirse. Yo era el que mediaba entre Lizzy y Vanessa ya que siempre estaban discutiendo. Lizzy ya no era una prostituta y hasta donde yo sabia podía decir que no estaba metiéndose drogas, pero su peculiar personalidad seguía siendo la misma. Ella se estresaba con facilidad, y luego explotaba atacando a todos en su camino, gritando que esta no era la vida que se supone que tenía que vivir, y entonces ella culpaba a todos menos a sí misma. Lo había escuchado todo de ella antes, y me sentía mal porque Vanessa no estaba acostumbrada a ella todavía y no sabía que botones presionar y cuándo dar marcha atrás.

Lizzy respiró hondo y dejó pasar esa explosión que sentía antes de contestarme. "Me gustaría que Oregón fuera nuestra próxima parada".

"¿Por qué Oregón?". Le pregunté.

"Bueno, de ahí es de donde soy. Me marché cuando tenía diecisiete años y nunca tuve el coraje de volver, pero ahora que os tengo a vosotros, me siento lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente".

"¿Tiene algún familiar allí?", preguntó Vanessa esperanzada. Yo podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza mientras ella pensaba en un plan. No era un lector de la mente ni nada, pero sabía que ella esperaba que nosotros tuviéramos algún familiar que nos acogería en su casa y nos salvaría de una vida con nuestra madre.

"Mi padre estaba allí cuando me fui, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ya no si estará", dijo Lizzy llena de remordimientos.

"¿Podemos probar a ir a verlo?", Vanessa dijo demasiado entusiasmada.

"Sí, en realidad esa era una de las principales razones por las que quería volver allí".

"¿Es esto como tu lista de cosas que hacer o algo así?". Le pregunté, sabiendo que su enfermedad estaba asustándola y quería arreglarlo todo.

"No exactamente, pero sí siento la necesidad de atar los cabos sueltos. Ahora que estoy limpia, se lo debo a mi padre y quiero tratar de volver a conectar con él. Después de que mi madre muriera, se convirtió en un alcohólico y como todo lo demás en mi vida, se me fue de las manos. Me escapé y nunca dejé de correr, pero estoy cansada de correr y ahora es el momento para mí de volver a casa".

Cuando mi madre habló de casa, me sorprendí por lo que me vino a la cabeza, era una imagen de Bella. Trataba de mantener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas, pero al fin y al cabo, ella siempre estaba allí persiguiéndome. La casa de los Cullen en Forks era lo más parecido que había tenido a un verdadero hogar, pero mi secreta relación de fantasía con Bella, era más real para mí por el breve tiempo que tuve la suerte de tener con ella sobre todo lo demás que había experimentado. Tal vez nublaba mis sentimientos hacia ella con la obsesión, pero de cualquier manera no podía dejar de desearla a través de recuerdos de ella que nunca se repetirían.

Todavía tenía previsto regresar a Forks, pero esperaba que Bella se hubiera marchado de allí, y deseaba que no estuviera con un tipo como yo. No importaba lo mucho que estuviera tratando de ser mejor que el perdedor que era antes, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para Bella Swan.

"Vale, pues vamos a ir a Oregón". Dije tratando de parecer entusiasmado. En realidad estaba emocionado un poco porque habíamos estado viajando al este, ahora por lo menos íbamos a ir de nuevo a la costa del Pacífico, que estaba un paso más cerca de Washington. Aunque me sentía mal por mi hermana, yo tenía una familia y un hogar que me esperaba, pero ella no tenía idea de dónde estaría en el futuro.

Tres hoteles más tarde, finalmente llegamos a Eugene Oregón. Vagamente me preguntaba de dónde sacaba Lizzy dinero para pagar las habitaciones, y el gas, y la comida, pero yo realmente no quería saber algunas cosas, era mejor dejarlas y no preguntar.

Nos registramos en otro hotel barato en la ciudad, y Lizzy nos dejó por unas horas para que pudiera tratar de encontrar cualquier información sobre su padre.

"¿Edward?". Vanessa me preguntó mientras estaba ojeando los canales de la televisión.

"¿Sí?". La miré sobre el libro que estaba leyendo.

"Así que, ¿nos dejarás en poco tiempo, no?", preguntó ella.

"Bueno, le dije a Carlisle que estaría de vuelta para terminar la escuela secundaria, así que sí".

"¿Pero qué pasa si mamá y yo no hemos conseguido quedarnos en ninguna parte? ¿Vas a dejarnos a pesar de no saber dónde estamos?"

"No lo sé, pero tengo que volver a Washington, ni siquiera he hablado con Carlisle desde que salimos de Alaska, así que realmente necesito volver a contactar con ellos".

"¿Por qué no sólo los llamas?"

"Bueno, para empezar, es demasiado caro hacer llamadas de larga distancia en estas mierdas de habitaciones de hotel, y supongo que podrían cobrar por llamar, pero yo realmente no quiero preocuparme por la falta de un lugar decente para vivir. No sé, supongo que soy un cobarde".

"Estoy segura de que ellos estarán más preocupados por no saber de ti, que por que nosotras no tengamos un lugar para vivir". Para ser una chica de dieciséis años, Vanessa era en realidad bastante madura.

"Podría llamarles pronto para avisarles, ya que de todos modos es casi la hora de volver, aunque tal vez podría aparecer por allí sin avisar".

"Edward, ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado?". Ella me preguntó de repente.

"¿Por qué?, ¿tú sí?". Le pregunté en broma.

"No, nunca he tenido un novio antes. Ni siquiera he besado a nadie antes, ¿no es completamente patético?"

"No es patético, sólo tienes dieciséis años, ¿cuál es la prisa?"

"Creo que con la muerte de mis abuelos tan cercana, y con Lizzy enferma, siento como que la vida es muy corta y me estoy haciendo mayor cada día. Quién sabe, mañana podría ser atropellada por un autobús y morir sabiendo que nunca sentiría lo que es estar con alguien".

"¿Atropellada por un autobús?". No podía dejar de reírme de ella.

"No es divertido, yo tuve un amigo que fue atropellado por un autobús".

"Vale, lo siento, no es gracioso. Pero realmente no puedes vivir tu vida teniendo ese miedo de perderla. La vida es realmente muy larga y tienes mucho tiempo para encontrar a alguien, así que no te apresures".

"Pero no quiero encontrar a cualquiera, y no quiero tener un montón de relaciones sin sentido, quiero encontrarle a Él, a mi alma gemela. ¿Crees en las almas gemelas?"

"No. De hecho, realmente no creo en el amor. Creo que es simplemente una reacción química en nuestro cerebro que nos hace pensar tontamente que pertenecemos a alguien. Es sólo una manera de continuar la raza humana y mantenernos juntos para no matarnos los unos a los otro".

"Wow, ¿muy cínico, no? ¿Quién te rompió el corazón?". Vanessa me preguntó.

"Nadie, pero he estado lo suficientemente cerca para saber que todo el amor ese de las películas no es real, porque si lo fuera, el mundo no sería tan mierda como es. Incluso si el amor fuera real, no duraría para siempre, la vida siempre encuentra la forma de estropearlo y mantenerte apartado de esa persona".

"Cuéntame sobre ella", dijo Van.

"¿Quién?". Le pregunté confundido.

"La chica de la que estás enamorado. Venga, es tan obvio".

"No estoy enamorada de nadie, sólo he dicho que no creo en el amor". Le dije molesto.

"No, te he oído, pero también he escuchado el dolor detrás de tus palabras. Y también te escucho por las noches cuando duermes 'oh Bella, lo siento mucho, por favor, perdóname, te necesito". Dijo ella tratando de imitar mi voz.

"No sé de qué demonios estás hablando", le dije con amargura.

"¿Realmente no es esta Bella?", preguntó y sacó mi cuaderno de bocetos. Empezó a ojear las páginas antes de que yo le quitara el libro.

"¿Dónde diablos están tus límites?, esto es privado".

"Hey, yo realmente no quiero saber lo que haces en privado mientras los miras", bromeó. Vale, retiraba la idea de que Vanessa era madura. Pequeña imbécil.

La ignoré tratando de controlar mi temperamento, pero, continuó. "¿Cuánto tiempo saliste con ella? ¿Dónde os conocisteis? ¿Dónde está ella ahora? ¿Vas a estar con ella otra vez cuando regrese a Washington? ¿Teníais relaciones sexuales?"

"¿Cual es tú problema realmente? ¿Por qué no sólo te metes en tus cosas y me dejas en paz?". Cogí el cuaderno, lo llevé afuera y lo lancé al contenedor, antes de entrar de mal humor a la habitación y ponerme mis auriculares tratando de ahogar los pensamientos que estaban seguros de invadir mi mente, después de todo el interrogatorio de Vanessa.

"Lo siento, no quería molestarte". La oí decir, así que puse el volumen aún más fuerte.

Nunca me proponía esbozar a Bella, pero siempre acababa haciéndolo. A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, su cara era tan clara en la oscuridad que parecía estar pegada en la retina de mis ojos. Otras veces, sentía que no podía poner su imagen en mi mente, y por alguna razón, que me asustaba, sacaba algo fuera de mí, así que me encontraba involuntariamente dibujándola para aliviar el dolor de su ausencia.

Conocía la recuperación de los drogadictos como para decir que el deseo de sus adicciones nunca se iba plenamente, pero con el tiempo aprendían a manejar la ansiedad. Supongo que eso es lo que pasaba con mi adicción, así que sólo esperaba ser capaz de controlar mis ansias de ella cuando estuviera en la misma escuela de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que sería como si un alcohólico sobrio trabajara como camarero, pero tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a los Cullen, por lo menos intentarlo.

Otras dos horas pasaron y yo estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez Lizzy nos había abandonado por completo, cuando por fin regresó.

"Lo encontré", dijo Lizzy con entusiasmo. "Él vive en las afueras de la ciudad... vamos a prepararnos, ¿era lo que estabais esperando, no?"

Van y yo dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo para prepararnos para ver a nuestro abuelo, ella estaba un poco más emocionada que yo. Entendía como de feliz iba a estar ese tipo después de descubrir que su hija era una prostituta y adicta a las drogas, que no sólo se quedó embarazada de uno de sus repugnantes clientes, sino que también contrajo el VIH. Sí, él iba a estar emocionado, no podía esperar para verlo.

Nos montamos en el pequeño pedazo de chatarra que Lizzy compró después de que saliéramos volando de Alaska, yo en realidad echaba de menos el Volkswagen y deseaba no tener que haberlo dejado atrás.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegamos a una puerta de metal con una extraña M enorme en ella. Vanessa y yo nos miramos tan confundido que Lizzy se decidió a explicarse.

"Esta bodega ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, pero se fue a la bancarrota y la perdimos. Creo que mi padre fue capaz de volver a comprarla de alguna manera, ¿no es hermosa? Esta es mi casa, donde están todos los recuerdos más preciados de mi infancia".

Lizzy se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta, me sorprendió mucho que no estuviera cerrada con llave. Se montó de nuevo en el coche y atravesó el largo camino de las viñas verdes adornadas con uvas rojas, que nos llevaba a una casa grande de estilo victoriano.

Después de que estacionara frente a la casa, todos salimos y fuimos recibidos por el ladrido de un Pastor Alemán. De inmediato comencé a buscar una piedra o un palo para lanzarle a esa cosa en caso de que tratara de atacarnos. Yo odiaba a los perros, fui atacado por uno cuando era más joven, y siempre tuve rencor contra la especie. Y este perro en particular me recordaba a los lobos de mierda que habían acorralado a Bella en el prado aquel día. Casi me quería golpear por mi ira hacia los lobos, ya fuéramos atacados o no.

"Hola perrito, eres muy bonito ¿no?". Vanessa dijo con una voz extraña de bebé. Al parecer, a ella le gustaban los perros, y este perro en particular realmente le gustaba demasiado. Por lo menos no tenía que preocuparme por la maldita cosa tratando de morderme.

"Hola, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?, esto es una residencia privada. No estamos abiertos a cualquier cata de vinos". Dijo una mujer que salía de la casa.

"Uh, en realidad, estoy aquí para ver a mi padre Anthony", dijo Lizzy. Bueno, ahora sabía de dónde había sacado mi segundo nombre.

"¿Eres la hija de Tony?". La mujer le preguntó con escepticismo.

"Sí, mi nombre es Elizabeth Masen". Dijo Lizzy molesta con la mujer, por dudar de ella.

"Lizzy tenía el pelo rojizo, no rubio. Era más bien como el color de él". Dijo la mujer señalándome.

"Sí, se llama blanqueador de cabello", dijo Lizzy con aires de suficiencia.

"Y ¿quiénes son?". La mujer le preguntó refiriéndose a Van y a mí.

"Estos son mis hijos, ¿puedes simplemente decirle a mi padre que estoy aquí?"

La mujer resopló y entonces entró en la casa durante unos minutos antes de que un hombre de más edad apareciera por la puerta.

"¿Papá?". Lizzy dijo en voz baja.

"¿Lizzy? ¿Eres realmente tú?", preguntó con voz ronca agrietada.

"Papá". Lizzy repitió y corrió hacia la puerta prácticamente saltando en sus brazos.

Se abrazaron por un momento y lloraron. Vanessa tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras los veía abrazados, pero todo en lo que yo podía pensar era en lo decepcionado y enfermo que iba a ponerse cuando se enterara de lo que había estado haciendo ella todo el tiempo mientras estuvo fuera. Estaba seguro de que después de que se enterara de la verdad sobre su estilo de vida, la enfermedad y los niños bastardos, iba a tirarnos a todos fuera y nos advertiría de no volver nunca más.

"Papá, estos son mis hijos, Edward y Vanessa". Ella nos presentó, y llegó el anciano y se abrazó a nosotros mientras sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo. Odiaba a la gente que me abrazaba, especialmente a los extraños que olían a naftalina y hierbabuena, pero en realidad no tuve la oportunidad de protestar.

Después de que él nos saludara y le diera una mirada más cercana, me di cuenta de que realmente me parecía mucho a él. Era alto y delgado, pero incluso a su edad, seguía pareciendo fuerte. Sus ojos eran verdes como los nuestros y su pelo era de un color rojizo mezclado con trozos de color gris.

Todos entramos en la casa donde nos ofreció café y nos preguntó acerca de nuestras vidas. Me encogí cuando Lizzy de mala gana le contó su historia. Anthony se sentó allí en estado de shock al escuchar la desagradable vida de su hija, y yo esperaba que saltara y nos echara, pero nunca lo hizo. Parecía que tenía el corazón destrozado y decepcionado, pero no estaba enfadado, de hecho en realidad se culpaba por su horrible vida.

Anthony insistía en que nos quedáramos con él en su casa, así que volvimos al hotel y cogimos nuestras cosas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me diera cuenta de que era un hombre muy solitario con una vida llena de lamentos, y me sentí muy mal por él. Había gente alrededor de la propiedad en todo momento para ayudarle a cuidar de la bodega, pero todos ellos eran sólo empleados y unos pocos amigos, y él anhelaba una familia durante mucho tiempo.  
Después de otro sueño horrible acerca de Bella, me levanté de la cama en medio de la noche y bajé las escaleras a la cocina. Maldita sea, había perdido las pastillas para dormir que me dieron en el hospital psiquiátrico.

"¿No puedes dormir?". Me sorprendí al ver a Anthony sentado en la mesa leyendo un periódico.

"No, ¿tu tampoco?", le pregunté.

"Nunca duermo toda la noche, demasiados malos recuerdos que me persiguen en mis pesadillas". Él me dijo, creo que éramos más parecidos de lo pensaba.

Hizo un gesto para que me sentara junto a él, así que lo hice, pero luego se levantó.

"Me parece que los Cocoa Puffs ayudan a veces", dijo y me sirvió un tazón de cereales de chocolate.

"Uh, gracias". Le dije con inquietud. En realidad, eran mis cereales favoritos, lo que era extraño.

Se sirvió un tazón también y comimos en un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos, y me di cuenta que había algo que quería decirme, así que esperé a que lo escupiera.

"Edward, tu madre me dijo que estuviste en un hospital psiquiátrico por un tiempo", dijo al final, allá vamos.

"Sí", dije en breve.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?", preguntó.

"Sólo nada". Le dije groseramente. No quise ser tan rudo, pero tuve conversaciones como esta muchas veces y siempre terminaban mal.

"Edward, ¿cuáles son tus planes para el futuro? Lizzy dijo que quieres volver con tu familia adoptiva en Washington para terminar la escuela".

"Sí"

"Pero ¿qué pasará después? ¿Tienes una universidad en mente, o hay algo más que deseas hacer?"

Tuve la sensación de que no iba a renunciar muy fácilmente, así que decidí seguirle la corriente un poco.

"En realidad no he pensado en después de la escuela secundaria. Supongo que si puedo arreglar mis calificaciones y obtener una puntuación decente en mi media sería bueno ir a la universidad. Quién sabe, tal vez vaya a Nueva York".

"¿En serio? ¿Qué hay en Nueva York?", preguntó.

"Tengo un sitio en Julliard que me espera si yo quisiera ir, pero no lo he decidido todavía".

"Julliard". Dijo con incredulidad. "Tu madre quería ir allí cuando estaba en la secundaria".

"¿De veras? Interesante". Le dije encogiéndome de hombros, no muy seguro del todo. En realidad no tenía deseos de ir a la Julliard, pero pensé que así podría dejar el tema.

"Mira Edward, yo estoy ya un poco mayor y he perdido esta bodega ya una vez. Ha estado en mi familia por generaciones y me gustaría que tu pudieras ocuparte de ella en el futuro".

Miré por encima de él como si estuviera loco. ¿Acababa de conocer a este hombre hace unas horas, y ahora me estaba ofreciendo su empresa familiar? Creo que la locura se llevaba en la sangre.

"Sé que tienes mucho en lo que pensar, pero es tuya si la quieres, por supuesto que esperamos que permitas que tu hermana sea parte de esto también".

Tenía razón, tenía mucho en lo que pensar y así lo hice. Haciendo hincapié en algo así, era un bienvenido descanso de mi obsesión continua con Bella, por lo que estaba agradecido por ello.

Pasamos la semana siguiente conociéndonos el uno al otro y cuando me estaba preparando para estar listo para partir hacia Washington, el destino intervino y detuvo mis planes. Anthony sufrió un ataque al corazón, y mientras se recuperaba en el hospital, él me pidió que no me fuera.

Pensé en llamar a Carlisle, pero cada vez que cogía el teléfono y empezaba a marcar el número, siempre había algo que me detenía. Tal vez, después de todo, yo era demasiado cobarde para decirle que no iba a volver, o tal vez estaba preocupado de que si yo hablaba con él, quisiera irme a casa aún más y yo no podía en ese momento.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y antes de darme cuenta, estaba persiguiendo a un maldito pavo por el patio para tratar de atraparlo para la cena de Acción de Gracias. Simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Por qué diablos no podían sólo comprar un pavo congelado en la tienda? Pero Anthony insistió en que el asesinato de nuestra ave propia era más saludable y más satisfactorio.

Después de que Anthony se recuperara de su terrible experiencia, comenzó a enseñarme todos los pros y los contras del funcionamiento de una bodega. Aprendí acerca de las uvas, y cómo prepararlas para el frío entrante, así como el proceso de la cosecha de la uva y la fermentación del vino.

Tuve un montón de diversión con Anthony, y el negocio del vino era realmente fascinante para mí. Podía ver por qué él lo amaba mucho, y yo sabía que me podía perder fácilmente aquí y olvidarme de mi vida. Pero con el frio, me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de romper mi promesa con Bree.

"Anthony, tengo que irme a Washington". Le dije una noche particularmente fría. Lizzy estaba sentada cerca y me miró con dolor en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué Edward, pensé que eras feliz aquí?". Ella me preguntó.

"Y lo soy, pero he hecho promesas que tengo que cumplir. Yo ni siquiera he terminado la secundaria, y no puedo olvidar eso". Le dije.

"El año escolar ya está por la mitad", intervino Vanessa.

Tanto Vanessa como yo habíamos estado estudiando en una escuela on-line, así que no estaba demasiado preocupado por estar retrasado, pero no era lo mismo que una escuela secundaria real.

"Si, bueno, eso no cambia nada, todavía tengo que volver", les dije.

"¿Vas a volver?". Vanessa me preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí, voy a volver. Tal vez vuelva a visitaros durante las vacaciones de primavera". Les dije asegurándome de decir 'tal vez', porque parecía que las promesas eran demasiado difíciles de mantener.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer si no te dejan terminar la escuela allí? Tal vez tus cursos de internet no se transfieran a la escuela secundaria", Lizzy preguntó.

"No lo sé. Pero no puedo romper las promesas que he hecho", le dije en voz baja.

"Edward, esa escuela no es saludable para ti. ¿Recuerdas cómo terminaste en el hospital psiquiátrico? Tú has estado portándote tan bien aquí, quédate... por favor". Ahora Lizzy sonaba desesperada. Nunca supe que el que yo estuviera aquí era tan importante para ella.

"No puedo. Pero sólo faltan seis meses antes del verano, y luego volveré". Le dije. Me sentía como un niño que se debatía entre dos padres que se divorciaban. Por mucho que fuera difícil de admitir, sentía como si perteneciera a este lugar, pero al mismo tiempo pertenecía a los Cullen también. Odiaba sentirme tan confundido, y de hecho creo que era mejor cuando nadie me quería, que no ahora que tenía dos familias y dos direcciones a las que ir.

Pero no era sólo por Bree y por el resto de los Cullen por lo que necesitaba volver, tenía que ver a Bella también. Necesitaba saber que no había destruido su vida y que era feliz ahora. Y yo también tenía que ponerme a prueba a su alrededor. Quería dejarla ir, quería probarme a mí mismo que yo no era un esclavo de mi obsesión por ella, y sólo entonces sabría que realmente podría ser mejor.

Metí un poco de ropa en la maleta, aunque realmente no la necesitaría, porque estaba seguro de que Alice se horrorizaría cuando viera todas mis camisetas y pantalones rotos, y ella me compraría un armario nuevo. Ella era así. De hecho, sonreía mientras estaba pensando en mi compulsiva hermana, no me di cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que los extrañaba a todos.

"Ahora hijo, quiero que aproveches este momento y realmente consideres lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. Esta bodega estará siempre a tu disposición, pero si quieres ir a la Julliard o a cualquier otra universidad, haz eso primero. No desperdicies tu vida, tómate tu tiempo para encontrar el amor. Perdí a mi esposa y había veces que deseaba no haberla tenido nunca para que nunca tuviera que sentir dolor, pero mirando hacia atrás en mi vida, ella me hizo ver que valía realmente la pena vivir". Mi abuelo me abrazó de nuevo y yo ni siquiera sentí la necesidad de protestar. Supongo que después de ser sometido a tantos malditos abrazos, me había acostumbrado a ellos.

Mi hermana me abrazó después y, por supuesto, lloró. Maldita sea ¿por qué todo el mundo siempre lloraba todo el tiempo?, yo no había llorado desde que era niño y nunca planeaba hacerlo de nuevo.

"¿Vas a estar bien aquí?". Le preguntaba mientras sollozaba. Ella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, sin poder hablar a través de sus sollozos. "Vale, ¿tienes bien apuntado el número de teléfono de los Cullen? Llámame si necesitas algo." Le dije y ella me abrazó de nuevo.

Luego abracé a Lizzy. "Por favor no te vayas, Eddie", me pidió una vez más.

"Voy a estar bien mamá". Traté de asegurarle, pero ella negó con la cabeza y luego me dejó ir antes de retirarse por las escaleras.

Uno de los chicos, que trabajaba en la bodega, me dio un paseo en su camioneta hasta el aeropuerto. No fue un largo vuelo desde Oregón a Washington, pero fue tiempo suficiente para hacer que mi estómago se revolviera por la anticipación.

No tenía ni idea de la reacción de los Cullen al verme después de tanto tiempo. Ellos esperaban que yo estuviera allí en agosto, pero estábamos a mediados de diciembre y yo no estaba allí. Más que nada, no quería ver esa mirada de decepción en la cara de Carlisle, como la que tenía cuando leyó mi diario y se enteró de mi deseo de hacer daño a los Swan y a los Black. Odiaba esa mirada, y yo realmente no quería ser nunca más la causa de la decepción de Carlisle.

**Venga chicas, que ya lo tenemos de vuelta en casa :) No se si subir mañana o dejaros con la intriga hasta el jueves, jajaja.**


	18. El regreso a casa

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Ale, ya tenemos a Edward en Forks...a ver que pasará cuando se encuentre con Bella...**

**Capítulo 17 - El Regreso a Casa**

... …

(EPOV)

Cuando llegué a Seattle, era bastante tarde y por la noche, por lo que no había autobuses hacia Forks hasta la madrugada. Alquilé una habitación de hotel para la noche, pero por supuesto no pude dormir, así que entré a la tienda que había en el hotel, que por suerte estaba abierta durante 24 horas. A pesar de que no era Navidad, pensé que este sería el momento perfecto para comprar el turbo trineo que le prometí a Bree, y además tenía un diez por cierto de descuento. Había considerado el hecho de que tendría que llevar esa cosa en el autobús al día siguiente, pero realmente no me importaba, valía la pena.

El primer autobús a Forks salió a las cinco de la mañana, lo que no me importaba, no era como si hubiera estado durmiendo de todos modos. Puse el trineo en un asiento, y estuve agradecido de que el autobús no estuviera lleno, así no tendría que tener esa cosa en mis piernas todo el camino. Después de un viaje de tres horribles horas, finalmente me bajé del asqueroso autobús en la estación central de Forks. Pedí un taxi en la ciudad para que me llevara a la casa de los Cullen, por lo que me cobraría extra, ya que estaba en el bosque. No pesaba que nadie estuviera en casa porque era un lunes, por lo que puse el trineo en la parte posterior, y me metí de nuevo en el taxi para que me llevara a la escuela.

Yo tenía dieciocho años, así que no tenía necesidad de que Carlisle me firmara un justificante para las clases, y tenía todos mis papeles y documentos de transferencia de la escuela on-line, por lo que era todo lo que necesitaba para inscribirme. En el momento en que llegué ya eran las diez, así que no esperaba empezar las clases ese día, pero la señora de la oficina me dijo que debería, así que lo hice.

De hecho, odiaba estar de nuevo en ese infierno de escuela, me sentía extraño y torpe, como si fuera una persona completamente diferente a la última vez que estuve allí, y supongo que lo era.

Era el primer descanso, por lo que las salas y el patio estaban llenos de estudiantes descansando y comiendo. Miré a mí alrededor y me sorprendió la cantidad de caras que no conocía. No sabía si todos eran estudiantes de primer año, o estaba demasiado drogado antes y ahora los veía con la cabeza más clara.

"Oh, Dios mío, mira lo que la nieve ha arrastrado hasta aquí". Sabía quién era, y ya estaba lamentando mi decisión de volver aquí. Me volví a ver a Lauren de pie con los brazos cruzados y una expresión satisfecha en su rostro.

"La nieve no 'arrastra' cosas Lauren, usas la frase equivocada". Le dije molesto y se marchó.

Tuve que reprimir el impulso de huir, así que me fui al interior del edificio para que mi primera clase empezara por fin. Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina del pasillo, cuando mi espalda chocó contra la pared y me congelé. Bella estaba apoyada contra la pared con ese Black, y se reían de algo. Yo me quedé escondido a la vuelta de la esquina, pero sus coquetas bromas me estaban poniendo enfermo, así que empecé a irme cuando por fin sonó la campana.

No sabía por qué estaba tan molesto, eso es lo que yo quería, quería que volviera con él, pero no podía dejar los celos y el deseo de superar a ese Black. Traté de recordar los ejercicios que el Dr. Eleazar me enseñó para dejar los pensamientos obsesivos, pero estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil con eso.

Fui al baño a remojarme la cara con agua, antes de regresar a donde estaba mi clase. No esperaba que el agua me ayudara, pero en realidad me calmaba un poco. Desde que estaba limpio de todos los medicamentos, no había querido drogarme antes como lo quería en ese momento. Pero luché contra el deseo y, corrí a mi clase antes de que la campana terminara de sonar, y le entregué al maestro mis referencias.

"Bien, bien, Sr. Cullen, no tenía ni idea de que planeaba regresar a Forks". El profesor dijo mientras miraba por encima de mis papeles. Nunca había tenido a este tipo como mi maestro antes, pero me había parado varias peleas, así que estaba seguro de que odiaba tenerme en su clase.

"Por favor, tome asiento en la última mesa a la izquierda". Dio instrucciones. Me di la vuelta para seguir sus instrucciones, y mis ojos se fijaron en la única persona que más odiaba en este colegio de mierda.

Jacob Black estaba sentado allí con una expresión de idiota en la cara, que era una mezcla de conmoción e indignación.

Me mordí el interior de mis labios con tanta fuerza que pude probar la sangre que tenía en mi boca. Cogí toda mi fuerza de voluntad para abstenerme de golpearlo, sólo para conseguir apartar esa expresión repulsiva de su rostro. Me senté a tres filas de distancia de él, pero con su mera presencia en la clase era completamente imposible concentrarse.

Y lo peor era el hecho de que yo le veía por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía mirando por encima de mí. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con ese tipo, odiaba su petulancia, su actitud, su mentalidad de atleta y su personalidad. Incluso odiaba la forma en la que olía, que era más repugnante que la de un perro mojado. Pero por mucho que odiara quién era, me odiaba a mí mismo aún más y el hecho de que fuera mucho mejor que yo en todo.

La clase no podría haber terminado más pronto, y corrí lo más rápido posible. No tenía tiempo que perder, porque mi clase siguiente comenzaba de inmediato, por lo que embotellé mi rabia, y reconstruí el muro con el que el Dr. Eleazar trabajó tan duro para ayudarme. Después de forzarme a mí mismo de volver de ese interno agujero negro, el entumecimiento que lo acompañaba hizo que el resto de la jornada fuera más llevadera. Me encerré en mí mismo y traté de moverme por el campus sin ser detectado.

A la hora del almuerzo, me fui y me escondí en mi coche hasta que la siguiente clase comenzara. Me preguntaba dónde estaba Alice, siempre pensé que tenía un sexto sentido o algo, porque ella siempre sabía cuando estaba molesto y venia a verme, aunque no quisiera ser encontrado. Pero ella no estaba a la vista, y yo no estaba seguro de si estaba contento con eso, o si realmente me gustaría que viniera. Me preguntaba si estaría pasando su tiempo con Jasper ahora que los demás se habían graduado, pero Alice era tan abierta que estaba seguro de que no tenía problemas para hacer nuevos amigos.

Varias muchachas con las que solía perder el tiempo, trataron de hablar conmigo cuando estábamos en clase pero no les hice caso. Un par de tipos con los que solía ir de fiesta trataron de darme la bienvenida, pero no quería hablar con ellos tampoco. Yo no estaba aquí para socializar, estaba aquí sólo para conseguir acabar la escuela. Prácticamente todo el mundo me miraba y miraba, pero no me importaba nada porque estaba protegido detrás de mi pared interior.

Terminó el día y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, olvidando que no tenía mi coche. Miré a mí alrededor para ver el vehículo de Alice, pero no lo vi en ninguna parte. Sin embargo, sí que vi la vieja camioneta de Bella, y sabía que tenía que salir de allí antes de que ella apareciera.

Empecé a caminar por la calle, no muy seguro de a dónde iba porque la casa de los Cullen estaba demasiado lejos para caminar, cuando el familiar ronroneo de un motor de un coche se detuvo detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y vi a Carlisle salir de su Mercedes. No sabía cómo se había enterado de que yo estaba en la ciudad, pero realmente no me importaba en ese momento. Él me sonrió y sacudió la cabeza a un lado haciéndome un gesto para que me subiera en el coche. Volví y me puse delante de él por un momento.

"Bienvenido a casa hijo". Él dijo y puso su mano en mi hombro, así que lo abracé. Todavía odiaba abrazar, pero me di cuenta que me habían obligado en esos meses con Anthony, así que también podía abrazar a Carlisle.

Subimos al coche y comenzó a conducir hacia la casa.

Yo estaba esperando a que Carlisle me diera el tercer grado en cuanto a donde había estado todo este tiempo, pero esperó a que me explicara.

"Siento que tardara tanto tiempo en volver aquí". Le dije. "Sólo soy una especie de colgado". Le dije sin pensar en una mejor explicación.

"Tú estás aquí ahora, y eso es lo único que importa", dijo Carlisle en un tono extraño.

"¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?". Le pregunté al final.

"Alice llamó y me dijo que estabas en la escuela".

"Ni siquiera he visto a Alice", le dije confundido.

"No, ella tampoco te vio, pero sí un par de amigos y se lo dijeron".

"Entonces, ¿cómo están todos?". Le pregunté tratando de romper la tensión en el coche.

"Bueno, las cosas son definitivamente diferentes". Dijo extraño. "Pero bien".

"¿Cómo es eso?" Le pregunté. Yo sabía que Emmet y Rose no vivían ya allí, pero parecía que había algo más que yo no sabía.

"En realidad no es mi deber decírtelo, pero lo sabrás muy pronto. ¿Cómo está tu madre?". Preguntó cambiando de tema. Yo estaba confundido, pero lo dejé pasar.

"Ah, bien, supongo. Vivíamos en Oregón con su padre en su viña, y me hubiera vuelto antes, pero tuvo un ataque al corazón y me pidió que me quedara allí para ayudar con todo hasta que él estuviera mejor", le expliqué.

"Realmente me gustaría que nos hubieras llamado, hay cosas que deberías haber sabido, pero no teníamos manera de comunicarnos contigo". Dijo él crípticamente, lo que era completamente irritante.

Llegamos a la casa, y Bree salió corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Edward!". Ella gritó y saltó a mis brazos.

"Hey, Dios, mira lo grande que estás". Le dije mientas que ella se reía. "Ves, te dije que estaría de vuelta antes de Navidad", le dije mientras le daba la vuelta.

Miré hacia arriba al porche y vi a Esme allí llorando. Dios, más lágrimas.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, y ella me devolvió luego el abrazo con fuerza y me apretó la cara entre sus manos. "Te he extrañado tanto. No vuelvas a irte por ese tiempo sin ni siquiera llamarnos", me regañó dulcemente. Miró a Carlisle y yo seguí su mirada y vi que estaba moviendo la cabeza hacia ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

"Vamos, vamos a entrar que se está caliente allí", dijo ella con un brazo a mi alrededor llevándome a la casa. "Debes estar hambriento, voy a preparar algo para ti. ¿Carlisle me ayudas en la cocina?". Era obvio que Esme quería hablar con Carlisle acerca de ese gran secreto que Carlisle no podía decirme, me gustaría que dejaran de actuar y fueran honestos.

"Edward ¿adivina qué?", dijo Bree con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué?. Le pregunté con una sonrisa tratando de olvidar el extraño comportamiento de Carlisle y Esme.

"Tenemos un bebé".

"¿Un bebé?". Le pregunté confundido y entonces es cuando me di cuenta del columpio del bebé en la esquina y el monitor en la mesa.

"Sí, ella es tan linda. ¿La oyes dormir?". Bree cogió el monitor y lo sostuvo en alto en mi oído. Efectivamente, había pequeños ruidos respiratorios en el altavoz.

Sabía que Esme y Carlisle siempre quisieron un bebé, pero se decidieron por la adopción de niños mayores porque no había tanta gente dispuesta a hacerlo, y los bebés encontraban casas con facilidad. Pero yo estaba feliz de que finalmente se decidieran a adoptar un bebé, se merecían levantar a alguien desde el principio.

"Bree, sube y terminar tus deberes", dijo Carlisle entrando en la habitación rápidamente.

"No, quiero enseñarle a Edward el bebé".

"Bree". Le dijo con severidad.

"Sí papá". Dijo ella y entonces corrió hacia las escaleras. Sólo pasó un minuto para que la pequeña voz de Bree se oyera por el monitor del bebé mientras ella cantaba y le susurraba. Carlisle rodó los ojos y luego subió las escaleras.

"Bree, los deberes". Oí susurrar a Carlisle a través del monitor.

"Vale, lo siento", susurró y luego Carlisle volvió a bajar las escaleras.

"Así que finalmente habéis adoptado un bebé ¿eh?, eso es genial", le dije.

"No, no exactamente". Dijo, pero luego los dos escuchamos el fuerte ruido de una camioneta llegando a la entrada. Conocía ese sonido y mis entrañas se removieron como respuesta.

Miré por la ventana y vi la camioneta de Bella estacionada allí, y a Alice saltando fuera de la puerta del pasajero. Vale, como si no fuera suficientemente difícil verla brevemente en la escuela, ahora estaba invadiendo mi espacio en casa. Alice iba cogida del brazo de Bella y estaba sonriendo y diciéndole algo, pero Bella sólo parecía nerviosa y las dos se acercaron a la casa como si fueran las mejores amigas.

Dios era tan hermosa.

Alicia abrió la puerta y entró con Bella. Alice inmediatamente comenzó a chillar y corrió a darme un abrazo, pero mis ojos no se apartaban de Bella y podía sentir mi estómago en la garganta. Ella me sonrió tímidamente, y luego lanzó una mirada a Carlisle, similar a la que él le dio a Esme cuando llegué por primera vez aquí, y otra vez Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

"Eh, vamos a daros un poco de tiempo para hablar", dijo Carlisle y cogió a Alice de la mano para tirar de ella, pero antes de que pudieran salir, el sonido del llanto del bebé salió del monitor.

"Voy yo". Dijo Esme y rápidamente corrió escaleras arriba mientras Carlisle continuaba sacando a la exuberante Alice de la habitación.

Por mucho que me alegrara de que se fueran antes de verme perdido por completo por estar a solas con Bella, me gustaría que se hubieran quedado, así hubiera sido más fácil mantener el control.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Le pregunté después de unos momentos más en silencio.

"Yo, uh, vivo aquí ahora", dijo ella en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?". Le pregunté confundido.

"Um, mi padre y yo tuvimos una especia de pelea. ¿Cómo has estado?, Carlisle me dijo que estabas con tu madre", me preguntó tratando de ser casual mientras cambiaba el tema.

"¿Bella?". Le dije ignorando su pregunta. Su nombre se sentía tan extraño saliendo de mi boca y el hecho de que estuviera en la misma habitación que ella después de estar obsesionado con ella por tanto tiempo, era totalmente surrealista. "¿Por qué vives con los Cullen?". Le pregunté no dispuesto a dejar que esquivara la pregunta.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y Jasper entró. "Hola hermano pequeño, esto es una sorpresa. Es bueno verte, hombre". Jasper me saludó y miró de un lado a otro entre Bella y yo. "Me voy, no tengo tiempo, lo siento".

"Está bien". Dijo Bella, pero luego me cogió la mano y me llevó por las escaleras. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo increíble que se sentía el tenerla cogida de la mano y en las ganas de cogerla y abrazarla contra mí más fuerte que nunca.

"¿A dónde vamos?". Le pregunté, no realmente muy seguro. Ella estaba ahí y de mi mano, así que no me importaba a dónde fuéramos, siempre y cuando ella no me soltara. Me llevó a mi antigua habitación y abrió la puerta, luego me metió dentro y la cerró detrás de nosotros.

"Edward, te has ido durante mucho tiempo, y ha sucedido mucho". Yo estaba tan concentrado en la forma en que su boca se movía, que me tomó un momento observar la cama grande en la habitación y la maldita cuna contra la pared del fondo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Ella veía cómo miraba la habitación, por lo que se explicó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle. "Tú sofá está todavía aquí". Ella señaló. "Rose y Emmet se mudaron, por lo que Jasper tiene una habitación para él solo, y Alice se mudó a la habitación de Bree y como no estábamos seguros de cuánto tiempo ibas a estar fuera, Esme y Carlisle me dijeron que podía quedarme aquí".

"¿Con el bebé?" Le pregunté aún más confundido.

"Sí... ella es mía". Dijo poco a poco.

"¿Ella es tu qué?" Le pregunté negándome a creer lo evidente.

"Ella es mi bebé. Esme la cuida durante el día mientras estoy en la escuela y en el trabajo". Sólo la miraba completamente bloqueado en la increíble realidad de ese momento.

Hubo una suave llamada a la puerta, seguido de un pico, Esme entró: "Lo siento Bella, pero no puedo lograr que se tome su medicina. Sigue escupiéndola hacia fuera".

"Oh, sí, tienes que ponérsela en la parte posterior de la mejilla, dámela, yo me encargo". Entonces Esme entregó el bebé a Bella.

Me sentía como si estuviera escuchando todo desde debajo del agua, todos los sonidos, sobre todo sus voces, sonaban tan difusas y lejanas que realmente comencé a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba tan jodidamente enfadado con la situación. ¿Cómo de estúpido fui para pensar que mantener relaciones sexuales sin protección estaba bien? Acababa de pasar meses con una madre que lo hizo sin protección y aquí estaba yo cometiendo los mismos errores y ahora había fastidiado también la vida de Bella para siempre.

El abrumador deseo de matarme comenzó a aparecer de nuevo en mi mente, pero lo alejé porque la muerte era demasiado fácil para ser una vía de escape por lo que hice.

"Venga, vamos", dijo Bella mientras terminaba de poner algo en la boca del bebé. "Acaba de tener su primer resfriado y se ha convertido en una infección de oído, por lo que necesita antibióticos, pero los odia absolutamente". Explicó Bella. "Edward, ¿estás bien?", preguntó de repente.

No tenía ni idea de qué tipo de expresión tenía en mi cara, pero tenía la sensación de que no era buena. Sentí que iba a ponerme enfermo, Carlisle estaba equivocado cuando dijo antes que las cosas eran "diferentes", porque todo era mucho peor que "diferente".

"Lo siento, sé que esto debe de ser difícil para ti. Yo tuve nueve meses para prepararme para ella, pero yo te he empujado hacia esto".

El bebé tosió un poco y el sonido hizo que mi corazón saltara de mi pecho, haciéndome verla realmente por primera vez. Estaba vestida con una cosa con volantes de color rosa y con un sombrero a juego, y ella era tan malditamente pequeña. Bella vio que yo la estaba mirando, así que le dio la vuelta y se acercó a mí para que pudiera verla mejor.

"Se parece a ti, todo el mundo lo dice". Dijo Bella, y tenía razón, el bebé tenía mi cara. Bella quitó el sombrero que el bebé llevaba, dejando al descubierto una cabeza llena de cabello rizado de color bronce, igual que el mío.

Mi primer pensamiento fue odiarla, como si la culpa fuera del bebé por haber nacido y arruinado la vida de Bella. Me odiaba por su existencia, y no sólo tenía mi desagradable sangre corriendo por sus venas, sino que también tenía mi horrible cara y mi cabello.

Pero entonces ella me miró, sonrió y todo cambió. Sus ojos eran una copia exacta de los de Bella y no había manera de que pudiera odiar todo lo que se pareciera a ella. En ese momento ya no la veía como mi terrible error, sino como algo realmente sorprendente que venía de Bella.

"Su nombre es Carlie Cullen. Carlie es una especie de combinación de Carlisle y el nombre de Charlie, tu padre se limitó a mirarla cuando ella nació y sabía que ese era el nombre que tenía que tener. Toma, cógela durante un minuto mientras voy a buscar algo".

"No, no, no, yo no sé cómo...", protesté, pero Bella no me dio una opción y la puso en mis brazos antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Carlie me miró y nos miramos el uno al otro hasta que Bella regresó. Yo todavía estaba en estado de shock por todo y no tenía idea de qué pensar o sentir cuando tuve a mi hija en mis brazos por primera vez. Mi hija, sí.

Este año, definitivamente estaría en la historia de todos estos extraños años. Empecé como una solitaria mierda, entonces fui arrestado y enviado a un hospital psiquiátrico. A continuación, mi madre perdida desde hace mucho tiempo viene y me habla de esa hermana que tengo, y entonces me encuentro con mi abuelo y heredo un viñedo, a la vez que sigo estando completamente obsesionado con Bella, y ahora esto.

Uno de mis objetivos principales para regresar a Forks era tratar de alejar a Bella y sacarla de mi mente. Pero ahora estábamos conectados por completo de por vida, y nada que pudiera hacer cambiaría eso nunca.

Cuando Bella regresó, traía su mochila con ella. Metió la mano y sacó una cámara.

"¿Estás segura de querer hacerme una foto?". Le pregunté un poco molesto.

"Sí, lo estoy. Quiero hacerte la foto para recordar la primera vez que la cogiste". Ella sostuvo la cámara cerca de su cara, pero luego la dejó caer de nuevo. "Edward, ¿puedes al menos tratar de estar feliz?", dijo con un tono de regaño.

"¿Uh...?". Yo no sabía cómo sonreír en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía cómo ponerme en ese momento. Miré a Carlie de nuevo y me perdí por completo al mirar en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Snap. "Ha sido perfecto", dijo Bella sonriendo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que te has venido a vivir aquí?". Le pregunté finalmente encontrando mi cerebro.

"Bueno, mi padre no quería que me quedara con ella, así que tuve que encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Me quedé con mi madre todo el verano y se suponía que viviría con ella por lo menos hasta que me graduara, pero luego su marido consiguió un trabajo jugando al béisbol en un equipo de ligas menores en Phoenix. Ella se iba a quedar conmigo, pero los Cullen volvieron a la ciudad a finales de junio, y me encontré con Alice quien le dijo a Carlisle que estaba embarazada, por lo que sugirió que me quedara con ellos aquí.

Carlie nació el diez de septiembre, tres días antes de cumplir yo los dieciocho años, y hemos estado viviendo juntos desde entonces. En realidad, me salvaron completamente porque no tenía manera de pagar por servicios de guardería y tampoco donde dejarla mientras iba a la escuela. Me dejaron vivir aquí y Esme cuida de ella durante el día. Yo trabajo a tiempo parcial, ellos me han estado comprando casi todo lo que necesitaba, soy muy afortunada y estoy agradecida de tenerlos. Sin embargo siento como que estoy aprovechándome de ellos, pero ellos siguen insistiendo en que están contentos de tenernos aquí".

Yo realmente no sabía qué decir. Estaba muy agradecido a Carlisle y Esme por haber acogido así a Bella, y sabía que nunca sería capaz de pagarlo. Sólo habían demostrado aún más lo increíbles que eran y lo idiota que fui por ser grosero con ellos durante siglos.

"Mira Edward, nadie sabe de esto en la escuela. Es decir, todo el mundo sabe que tuve un bebé, porque estaba enorme durante el año escolar, pero no saben que es tuyo. Jake y Alice son los únicos que conoce la verdad allí, y estaré bien si deseas que permanezca de esa manera". Me dijo, y la miré por un momento tratando de entender que estaba diciendo.

"He decidido quedármela, así que quiero que tengas la misma elección. El hecho de que estemos aquí no significa que tengas que ser parte de esto si no quieres serlo. Incluso nadie sabe que vivo aquí, así que te toca a ti decidirlo".

"Bella..."

"No tienes que decidirlo ahora mismo". Se apresuró a decir. "Acabas de llegar, así que piensa en ello durante un tiempo".

Negué con la cabeza. "No hay nada que pensar, yo soy su padre y siempre lo seré, no es una opción, simplemente un hecho".

La cara de Bella se quedó completamente relajada y yo podía sentir que la tensión se desvanecía frente a ella, y se sustituía por el alivio.

Pasamos un par de horas juntos hablando sobre el bebé y todo lo demás. Bella intentó contarme todo lo que me había perdido, y por primera vez desde que la había vuelto a tocar, no estaba obsesionado con quitarle la ropa. Todavía quería estar con ella de esa manera, pero en ese momento no se trataba de eso, se trataba de conectar en un nivel emocional más profundo.

Bajamos las escaleras después de un tiempo, ya que Esme había hecho la cena y el bebé necesitaba el biberón. Le agradecí a mis padres que cuidaran de Bella y de Carlie en mi ausencia, y una vez más había lágrimas por su parte y Carlisle dijo algo acerca de estar orgulloso de mí, aunque yo no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Alice se quejó de mi ropa, como yo esperaba, pero luego se instaló, para la toma de Carlie, en el piso de arriba y la usó como su muñeca personal, Bree le ayudó, por supuesto. Tenía la sensación de que Alice y Bree jugaban a vestir a Carlie como si fuera un ritual nocturno.

Todo era diferente. Carlisle y Esme me hablaban como a un adulto y no me daban la lata o me decían algo de la policía. Alice y Jasper me trataban diferente también, pero el cambio más importante se produjo entre Bella y yo. En realidad, me sentía increíble al estar en la misma habitación con ella y no estar tan paranoico de que alguien nos viera juntos. Era fácil estar con ella, y se sentía bien. Aún no estábamos conectados físicamente el uno con el otro y la había tocado sólo una vez cuando subí con ella por las escaleras, pero todavía me sentía más cerca de ella que nunca antes.

Esa noche me ofrecí a dormir en la sala de estar, porque Bella y Carlie estaban en mi habitación, pero Bella insistió en que me quedara con ellas. Bella dormía en la cama, y yo me quedé en mi sofá, pero el hecho de saber que estaba respirando el mismo aire que ella me hizo dormir y fue el primer sueño agradable que nunca recordaba haber tenido.

Incluso con el sueño tranquilo, me desperté aún en medio de la noche, pero esta vez fue porque Carlie tosió y comenzó a lloriquear. Bella estaba profundamente dormida, y se veía tan hermosa que no la quería despertar, así que me acerqué a la cuna y cogí al bebé. Yo estaba bastante seguro de que ella no tenía necesidad de comer, así que la mecí un poco, pero sus gemidos se hicieron más fuerte y Bella comenzó a moverse. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, comencé a tararearle para tratar de calmarla, y me sorprendí cuando efectivamente funcionó. Ella me miró y me sonrió una vez antes de volver a dormirse.

La puse de espaldas en la cuna, pero en el momento en que tocó las sábanas, ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Así que la cogí y le tarareé para volver a dormirla. Eso sucedió tres veces más antes de que me diera por vencido y decidiera simplemente sujetarla toda la noche. Me senté en el sofá y la puse en la parte superior de mi pecho antes de que ambos nos durmiéramos.

**En el siguiente veremos lo que piensa Bella cuando le ve despues de tantos meses :) Decirme que os ha parecido, por favor ;)**


	19. Confianza

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

Ya tenemos aquí el punto de vista de Bella.

**Capítulo 18 - Confianza**

(BPVO)

...

Ser madre adolescente no era fácil, pero tuve suerte y sabía que podía haber sido mucho más difícil. Los Cullen eran increíbles conmigo y no tenía ni idea de lo que hubiera hecho sin ellos. Esme se hacía cargo de Carlie durante el día, pero dejó muy claro que no era más que una niñera y su abuela, y Carlie era mi responsabilidad, lo que no podía ser más perfecto. Por el poco tiempo que viví con mi madre, hablaba sobre el bebé como si fuera suya y yo fuera solo la incubadora.

Todavía hablaba con mi madre por teléfono de vez en cuando, pero estaba muy contenta de estar con los Cullen en lugar de con ella, ella no era exactamente la persona más estable con la que estar. No había hablado con mi padre desde el día en que Carlie nació. Todavía tenía diecisiete años, a pesar de que mi cumpleaños era sólo tres días después, pero el personal del hospital lo llamó porque era mi tutor legal. Él vino, me visitó y me preguntó una vez más si iba a dar al bebé, pero después de rechazarlo otra vez, se fue y nunca volvió a ver a su nieta. No se me permitió salir del hospital con Carlie hasta que fui oficialmente una adulta, por lo que en mi cumpleaños Carlisle y Esme vinieron y me sacaron del hospital para que yo viviera en su casa.

Sólo me perdí dos semanas de la escuela después de que naciera el bebé, y estaba realmente feliz de volver a algún tipo de rutina. Mis amigos eran dulces y preguntaban por el bebé y por cómo me había ido, pero la mayoría de los otros eran fríos y se negaban a hablar conmigo, dándome miradas sucias. Oí mucho «puta »y« fulana» cuando la gente estaba hablando de mí, pero trataba de ignorarlos, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ¿por qué preocuparme?

Todo el mundo sabía que mi novio a largo plazo, Jacob, no era el padre del bebé, así que entendía de donde venían esos nombres, pero me negué a decir quién era el padre, porque no era de su incumbencia y de todas maneras no estaba segura de si Edward volvería.

Después de tener al bebé, echaba de menos el embarazo. Sabía que podía sonar extraño, pero echaba tanto de menos a Edward que tener a su bebé dentro de mí era como tenerlo a él dentro de mí, y sufrí por él cuando ella salió. Carlisle dijo que tenía depresión postparto, pero la verdad era que yo deseaba estar con Él.

Jake venia y veía a Carlie cada dos semanas o así, incluso le hizo una pequeña pulsera de un lobo que guardé en su cuna. Realmente era muy cariñoso con ella y sabía que cuando encontrara a alguien digno de él, iba a ser un gran padre, cuando llegara el momento. También salíamos fuera de la escuela de vez en cuando, pero sobre todo pasaba mi tiempo con Alice y Ángela. Jessica parecía estar dando muchas vueltas con Lauren desde su ruptura con Mike, y aunque no hablábamos con mucha frecuencia, aún me preocupaba por ella y por la mala influencia de Lauren.

Carlisle me dijo que Edward estaba con su madre y su hermana, pero que prometió regresar, pero realmente tenía mis dudas. Edward tenía muchos asuntos que resolver, y después de que Carlisle me dijera que el abuso realmente sucedió, me di cuenta de que Edward estaría muy herido por la falta de confianza de todo el mundo cuando él estaba cayendo por una espiral y perdiéndose por completo. Yo deseaba tanto abandonar Forks y buscarle, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaría, pero no podía porque tenía que pensar en Carlie y ella necesitaba estabilidad.

Era sólo un lunes normal, cuando en la escuela comenzaron a hablar sobre el retorno de Edward Cullen. Yo estaba enseñándole a Jake las fotos que había hecho a las muchas caras de Carlie, cuando Laruen y Jessica pasaron hablando de él. En realidad no me lo creía porque Alice y yo habíamos compartido la clase anterior y ella no sabía nada al respecto. Pero entonces llegó la hora del almuerzo, Jake me buscó y me dijo que había tenido una clase con Edward.

Alice y yo comenzamos a buscarlo, pero no pudimos encontrarlo en ningún lugar. Después de que la escuela terminara, me puse ansiosa e impaciente mientras Alice me llevaba hacia mi coche, y yo seriamente pensaba en huir. Tenía mariposas en el estómago durante todo el camino a casa y el agujero en mi pecho comenzó a palpitar como si mi cuerpo supiera que Edward estaba cerca y era la cura para mi dolor.

Alice trataba de calmarme, pero no sólo iba a verlo después de necesitarlo desde hace tanto tiempo, sino que además tenía que contarle que tenía un bebé. Cuando llegamos a casa, estuve realmente sorprendida de verlo, como si hubiera soñado ese chisme de la escuela que decía que él estaba aquí. Fue un momento surrealista y un hecho que él se veía muy saludable, lo que aun me hizo pensar más que estaba soñando. Odiaba que mi última imagen de él fuera cuando estuvo drogado, pero esto era mucho mejor de lo que podía haber imaginado, nunca lo había visto tan bien.

Miré a Carlisle para ver si le había dicho algo a Edward sobre Carlie, comprendió lo que mi mirada significaba y negó con la cabeza, así que sabía que Edward no tenía ni una idea acerca de nuestra hija.

Edward se tomó la noticia mejor de lo que esperaba, y me dio la esperanza de que realmente se hubiera recuperado de sus problemas emocionales y de las drogas que le habían atormentado durante tanto tiempo. Parecía incómodo la primera vez que la cogió, pero cuando la miró, pude ver el vínculo entre ellos solidificándose.

Las cosas eran extrañas entre nosotros, pero no de una mala manera. Estábamos completamente conectados, a pesar de que apenas nos habíamos tocado, y dormir en la misma habitación que él de nuevo era increíble. Yo quería que se acostara conmigo en mi cama como lo hacía antes, cuando solía subir por mi ventana por la noche, pero no lo hacía y sabía que tenía que tomarse su tiempo.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, empecé a sentir pánico, porque nunca Carlie había dormido hasta tan tarde. Salté de la cama y miré en su cuna y ella no estaba, así que estaba a punto de perderme por completo, cuando me di la vuelta y la vi durmiendo en el pecho de Edward mientras él dormía también. Si no estuviera ya completamente enamorada de él, entonces me habría enamorado en ese momento.

Cogí mi cámara, tomé una foto de ellos, y el sonido hizo que Edward se despertara.

"Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?", preguntó Edward atontado.

"Lo siento, no quería despertarte". Le dije en voz baja tratando de no despertar a Carlie, pero ella comenzó a revolverse de todos modos.

"¿Tiene hambre ahora?", Edward me preguntó.

"Sí, así que me la llevo", le dije antes de ir a por ella.

Después de darle de comer, Esme se la llevó para que yo pudiera prepararme para la escuela. Edward ya estaba en la ducha y tenía que luchar contra el deseo de entrar en el cuarto de baño para reunirme con él.

Él se duchó rápidamente y salió con el pelo mojado, vestido con una camiseta blanca, y unos bóxers. Dios, me encantaba este arreglo de habitaciones.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?". Él me preguntó.

"¿Huh?". No me había dado cuenta de que estaba totalmente sorprendida frente a él, y que podría estar babeando un poco. "Oh, sí, lo siento". Pasé junto a él para ir al baño para que pudiera darme una ducha.

Cuando todos estábamos listos para irnos, besé a Carlie en la cabeza y me derretí mientras veía a Edward hacer lo mismo. Nunca me hubiera esperado que hubiera sido tan natural con ella, pero nada podría hacerme más feliz.

"Así que, ¿por qué vamos a la escuela en tu vieja camioneta rota?". Edward me preguntó mientras Alice y yo subíamos a ella.

"Oye, no insultes a mi camioneta". Le dije ofendida.

"No, de verdad, ¿dónde está tu coche Alice?". Edward le preguntó.

"Cada vez que voy con mi coche a la escuela, siempre llama la atención demasiado y alguien lo ha arañado. Así que no voy a permitir que mi hermoso coche esté en cualquier lugar cerca de esas estúpidas personas". Dijo Alice con amargura.

"Defiéndete". Dijo Edward y volvió a la casa, y enseguida salió con unas llaves girando alrededor de su dedo.

"¿Por qué no habéis cogido mi Volvo?", dijo caminando hacia el garaje.

Él sacó el coche, Alice se subió detrás, y yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, nos separamos para ir corriendo a nuestras diferentes clases porque estábamos llegando un poco tarde.

No estaba segura de qué esperar de él en la escuela. Nunca habíamos pasado tiempo real juntos además de en las clases de arte del año pasado, así que estaba nerviosa al pensar que iba a seguir fingiendo que no nos conocíamos entre nosotros. Y la primera vez que salimos al descanso, mis temores aumentaron cuando no lo vi. El reloj pasaba lentamente, y me fui a mi mesa normal con Ángela, pero me sentía muy enferma por la preocupación sobre donde comería Edward.

"Oye, ¿no tienes hambre?", Ángela me preguntó.

"Uh, no realmente", le dije buscando por la cafetería a Edward.

"Hola chicas, ¿habéis visto a Lauren?", preguntó Jessica mientras se acercaba por detrás de nosotras.

"No ", dijo Ángela molesta. Odiaba a Lauren casi tanto como yo.

"Dios, Edward Cullen vuelve a la escuela y Lauren ya está alrededor de él. Te juro que parece totalmente desesperada". Dijo Jessica molesta con su amiga, y sus palabras absolutamente me dieron ganas de vomitar. Puede que fuera capaz de manejarlo si Edward quería estar con alguien más, pero no con la horrible perra conocida como Lauren.

"Hablando del diablo. Mira, te dije que acabaría con él". Me volví hacia la dirección que Jessica estaba mirando, y vi a Edward y a Lauren caminar juntos hacia la sala del almuerzo. No podía ver claramente la expresión de Edward, pero definitivamente no parecía molesto.

Cuando compraron sus alimentos, los dos se acercaron a nosotras y se sentaron en nuestra mesa. Jessica y Ángela se mostraron sorprendidas de que Edward estuviera sentado con nosotras, porque nunca se había sentado con nadie antes, excepto con su familia.

"Hola". Me dijo a mí en voz baja, y yo no estaba segura de qué pensar, o que contestarle.

"¿Cómo han estado tus clases?". Le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros "Podrían haber ido peor".

"Así que Edward, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?, Jessica le preguntó.

"Um, Lauren y yo..."

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, Jessica". Ella se apresuró a decir cortándolo.

Edward me miró, así que rápidamente bajé la mirada hacia mi plato de pasta, y comencé a empujar la comida con mi tenedor.

"En realidad, me estaba preguntando dónde has estado durante los últimos meses, no en los últimos minutos". Jessica le dijo a Edward.

"Oh, he estado en Oregón con mi madre y mi hermana". Le dijo Edward. Se deslizó en su silla hacia la mesa y de alguna manera cuando lo hizo, se acercó también más a mí. Estábamos sentados tan cerca, que nuestros hombros se tocaban, así que lo miré otra vez y él me sonrió.

Lauren debió haber visto su sonrisa, por lo que se convirtió en una perra. "Oh Edward confía en mí, no quieres follar con Bella, ella ya lo hizo el año pasado, por lo que apuesto que su vagina está extendida por empujar a su pequeña cerdita".

"Lauren, eres una perra". Ángela salió en mi defensa.

"Bueno, es cierto", dijo Lauren.

"Realmente no deberías hablar de follar, Lauren. ¿A cuántos individuos te has tirado en esta escuela? Tyler dijo que hacerlo contigo era como tirar una salchicha por un pasillo", dijo Edward rápidamente mientras se movía aún más cerca de mí.

Ángela y Jessica se taparon la boca tratando de contener la risa.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? Eso no tiene sentido". Dijo Lauren, Ángela dejó ir la boca y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas histéricas.

"Sé que no tienes un alto coeficiente intelectual ni nada, pero piensa en ello, lo entenderás con el tiempo", le dijo Edward vacilante.

Lauren frunció el ceño y entonces se levantó y se fue. Yo casi esperaba que Jessica la siguiera, pero ella sólo se quedó sentada donde estaba.

"¿Dónde está Alice?", preguntó Ángela después de que finalmente dejara de reír.

"Uh, sí, eso es por lo que no estaba aquí en el almuerzo. Alice se ha caído y se ha lastimado el tobillo así que me he quedado con ella hasta que Carlisle ha llegado", explicó Edward.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿ella está bien?". Le pregunté preocupada.

"No lo sé. Carlisle pensó que era sólo un esguince, pero quería llevarla a hacerse placas por si acaso".

Edward estaba tan cerca de mí, que me apoyé en él como si fuéramos imanes, y volví la cabeza para poner mis labios en su hombro. Se sentía tan bien estar con él otra vez, que no me importaba que Jessica y Ángela nos miraran de manera extraña.

Edward respondió a mi cercanía al poner su mano sobre mi pierna y acariciar mi rodilla. Pudo haber sido sólo en mi cabeza, pero era casi como si me diera la bienvenida por mis avances y realmente quisiera acercarse.

Nos miramos el uno al otro y yo podía sentir mis labios doloridos por no juntarse con los suyos, pero la campana nos interrumpió y se apartó de mí inmediatamente.

"¿Nos vemos más tarde?", me preguntó mientras se levantaba. Asentí con la cabeza mientras él se marchaba.

"Uh, ¿qué ha sido eso?", Jessica me preguntó.

"¿El qué?", le dije.

"Oh, vamos, sabes el qué. ¿Te estás tirando a Edward?", preguntó ella.

"No", dije con sinceridad.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿Edward es el padre de tu bebé, no?". Ángela dijo de pronto. Yo la miraba, no muy segura de qué decir. "Me enseñaste esa foto de ella el otro día y me recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía exactamente a quien, pero es a Edward, a él es a quien ella me recordó".

"¿Hablas en serio?", preguntó Jessica.

"Vamos chicas, vamos a llegar tarde a clase", les dije tratando de huir antes de que tuviera que contestar.

"No sabía ni que le gustabas. Siempre se nos caía la baba por él pero tú eras feliz con Jake", dijo Jess tratando de resolverlo todo. "Vamos Bella, ahora tengo que saberlo".

"Está bien, puedes decírnoslo", dijo Ángela.

"Vale, bien. Sí, Edward es el padre de mi bebé".

Jessica se cubrió la boca con la mano como si estuviera en estado de shock y no se lo pudiera creer.

"¿Salías con él?", Ángela me preguntó.

"¿Uh?". No tenía ni idea de cómo responder a esa pregunta.

"Mierda, mierda, estabas tirándotelo mientras estabas con Jake. Wow, tengo que decirlo, estoy un poco impresionada. Siempre fuiste muy buena antes, nunca me hubiera esperado eso de ti", dijo Jessica.

…

Dos semanas pasaron, y nada había cambiado realmente. Mi relación con Edward era todavía extraña, estábamos cerca e incluso de vez en cuando nos cogíamos de la mano, pero nunca nos dábamos un beso o cualquier otra cosa que fuera más allá de eso. Pero estábamos mucho juntos en la escuela, así que por supuesto los rumores sobre el padre de mi bebé empezaron de nuevo, pero a Edward no parecía importarle.

En casa aún dormíamos en la misma habitación, pero por separado, y me ayudaba totalmente y compartía todos los deberes del bebé. En realidad, fue divertido verlo cambiar un pañal por primera vez, él se asustó un poco, pero enseguida le pilló el truco.

Todas las cosas iban bien mientras nos conocíamos en esas nuevas funciones. Pero así como comencé a sentirme cómoda con nuestra extraña relación, las cosas cambiaron de nuevo.

Yo estaba sentada en mi clase de cálculo, cuando eché un vistazo por la ventana y vi a Edward que parecía ir al cuarto de baño de chicos, y Lauren le seguía por detrás. Pensé en las veces que habíamos estado en ese cuarto de baño mientras todos los demás estaban en clase, y empecé a enloquecer.

Levanté la mano y pedí ser excusada, antes de prácticamente correr al cuarto de baño de chicos. No sabía lo que quería lograr por irrumpirles, pero no podía sentarme sabiendo lo que estaría pasando.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Lauren colgada de Edward con su camisa abierta y los pantalones de él desabrochados. La vista de ello me hizo caerme hacia atrás en la puerta, haciendo que me miraran.

"Lo…lo siento". Dije en voz baja y tropecé tratando de salir del cuarto de baño. Después de verlos entrar ahí juntos, sabía lo que estaban haciendo, pero en realidad fue mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Me dije que estaba bien si él no quería estar conmigo, pero al verlo con ella me hacía sentirme como si estuviera muriendo por dentro.

"¡Bella, espera!". Él me gritó, pero yo no quería esperar, quería salir corriendo y meterme en un agujero oscuro hasta que el dolor se detuviera. Pero estaba tan patéticamente enamorada de él que probablemente no tendría ninguna explicación a la que pudiera recurrir.

Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Lauren agarrarlo y presionar los labios de él. Edward respondió empujándola fuera de él, y ella cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó con la pared del fondo.

Ella se levantó y le gritó. "¡Maldito perdedor de mierda! ¡A ver si alguna vez te vuelves a acercar a mí!". Luego se fue hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo frente a mí.

"Sólo para que lo sepas, me lo he tirado más veces de las que puedas imaginar. Y él siempre acababa arrastrándose, rogando por más", dijo ella cruelmente y a continuación salió furiosa.

Miré de nuevo a Edward y él estaba en el lavabo lavándose la cara con fuerza.

"¿Edward?". Le pregunté confundida y preocupada, pero no me miraba, simplemente seguía lavándose la cara y la boca y escupiendo entre medias.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, y puse mi mano sobre su hombro. "Edward para", le dije en voz baja y luego me di cuenta de que estaba temblando.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, y finalmente dejó de lavarse la cara, pero seguía temblando. "B-Bella, yo no...", él estaba molesto por lo que apenas podía hablar.

"Está bien, shhh".

Estaba aterrorizada porque realmente nunca lo había visto así, así que quería ir a buscar a Alice, tal vez ella sabría qué hacer.

"No, Bella, por favor no me dejes, por favor. Juro que no ha pasado nada, por favor, te necesito". Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar y en su voz había totalmente pánico. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y entonces calló de rodillas al suelo, pero no me dejaba irme. Apretaba su cara en mi estómago y repetía: "Lo siento, lo siento mucho".

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que no podía dejarlo así. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza y me incliné por lo que mi barbilla se quedó ligeramente apoyada en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"No puedo perderte, no ahora, no así", dijo finalmente.

"No me vas a perder", le aseguré y yo sabía que en ese momento le perdonaría todo, no importaba lo que hiciera, o con quien lo hiciera.

Él se apartó de repente, se levantó, corrió hacia el baño y vomitó violentamente. Yo no sabía qué hacer, sólo esperar a que terminara, pero me sentía completamente indefensa sin tener ni idea de lo que realmente estaba mal en él. Volvió al cabo de un minuto y empezó a lavarse la boca de nuevo, entonces me miró. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo que jamás le había visto antes, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos casi como si estuviera drogado otra vez, pero sabía que él no lo estaba.

"¿Estás bien?". Le pregunté todavía aterrada.

Sacudió la cabeza y finalmente recuperó el control de sí mismo. "Bella, te lo juro, yo no la he tocado... al menos no hoy".

"¿Pero si antes?". No tenía ni idea de por qué le preguntaba eso, sabía que ellos lo habían hecho para pasar el tiempo, pero creo que en realidad se lo preguntaba para ver si había estado con ella últimamente.

"Yo era un idiota en ese entonces y me lié con un montón de chicas, pero te lo juro, todo se detuvo cuando empecé contigo, antes de marcharme. No he tocado a otra chica desde que empezamos a vernos en ese maldito prado".

"¿A ninguna?". Le pregunté sorprendida.

"No, en absoluto. Bella, estaba obsesionado contigo y nunca pensaba en las otras chicas. No te mentí cuando te dije que odiaba el sexo y lo utilizaba como una forma de auto castigarme. Pero después de estar dentro de ti, eso cambió. Tú eres todo lo que he querido siempre, y no hay nada en el infierno que diga que yo alguna vez me haya liado con nadie por nada".

"¿Qué ha pasado entonces, y por qué estabas con ella en tu primer día de regreso?"

"Estábamos como compañeros en un estúpido proyecto, y no por elección. Así que estábamos hablando sobre eso ese día. Yo no hubiera hecho caso del proyecto en el pasado, pero realmente he estado tratando de arreglar mi notas".

"Bueno, nos vimos obligados a ser compañeros y mira lo que nos pasó", dije tratando de bromear, pero no me salió de esa manera.

"Bella, ella no es tú. Yo había venido aquí sólo para mear, y me estaba bajando los pantalones sin saber que me estaba siguiendo. Tenía su mierda de camisa abierta antes de que incluso me diera la vuelta y me cogiera justo antes de que aparecieras".

"¿Por qué te lavas la cara así?". Le pregunté tratando de entenderlo todo.

"¿Has visto lo que esa perra que me ha hecho? Ella ha puesto su asquerosa boca de mierda en la mía. Yo nunca he besado a nadie aparte de ti y me ha puesto enfermo, literalmente. He seguido lavándome, pero no he podido quitarme la sensación de que me haya tocado, de hecho, aún puedo sentirla en mis labios y siento ganas de vomitar otra vez. Bella por favor, tienes que creerme, sólo he vuelto hace un par de semanas y ya no sé cómo vivir sin ti".

Lo cogí y le apreté sus labios con los míos, con la esperanza de que pudiera olvidarse de Lauren. Él se aferró a mí y movió sus labios con los míos con desesperación. Casi se me había olvidado lo increíble que era darle un beso, sus labios eran como una salvación para mí, y todo desaparecía. Necesitaba esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y a veces pensaba que no volvería a suceder. Pero en ese momento, me sentía perdida por completo con ese beso, y sabía sin duda que nunca perdería mi confianza en él.

**Muchas gracias por comentarme ;)**


	20. Mimos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, os dejo un capi tranquilito... disfrutad de lo bueno :)**

**Capítulo 19 - Mimos**

... ...

(BPOV)

"Hey, vamos a salir de aquí", le dije después de obligarme a alejarme de él.

"¿Y a dónde vamos?", preguntó divertido.

"Es una sorpresa". Le cogí del brazo y lo saqué del baño hacia el estacionamiento.

"Uh, ¿qué pasa con Alice?", me preguntó después de darse cuenta de que había planeado irnos para todo el día.

Saqué mi móvil y le envié un mensaje de texto a Ángela preguntándole si ella podía llevar a Alice a casa después de la escuela, y menos de un minuto después, me contestó el mensaje diciéndome que lo haría.

"Problema resuelto, ahora saca las llaves", le dije con una sonrisa.

"Bien, creo que me han caído cuando estaba en el baño". Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bueno, ve a buscarlas entonces", le dije con entusiasmo.

"Eso no es seguir las reglas en absoluto. Ya sabes, yo siempre pensé que era una mala influencia para ti, pero aquí estoy tratando de hacerlo todo bien, y quieres que me pierda las clases". Él negó con la cabeza en señal de falsa desaprobación.

"No, de hecho acabo de ver que has vomitado allí, así que diría que estás enfermo y necesitas irte para todo el día. Mira, yo sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte y ser una buena amiga".

"¿En serio? Vale, pero si besas a todos tus "amigos" así, entonces tal vez no quiera ir a ninguna parte contigo", bromeó.

"Bueno, yo sólo me he dado un beso con alguien muy mono".

"¿Mono? Ya sabes, me han llamado muchas cosas, pero no creo que 'mono' sea una de ellas".

"¿Quién ha dicho que estaba hablando de ti?"

"¡Ay, eso ha dolido!"

"Edward, por favor, ves a buscar las llaves", me quejé.

Se rió un poco y luego me besó de nuevo rápidamente antes de regresar al baño. Estaba de vuelta en sólo un par de minutos y yo le puse la mano para que me diera las llaves pero la apartó.

"Como sabes, no suelo dejar que la gente conduzca mi coche".

"Que bien para ti que yo no sea "gente". Le dije y luego le cogí las llaves de nuevo, pero las mantenía por encima de mi alcance.

"¿Qué, piensas que sólo porque has tenido a mi bebé tienes derecho a todo lo que tú quieras?"

"Sí", le dije sin vacilar. Sonrió y entonces me entregó las llaves.

Comencé a conducir hacia el lugar familiar que yo tenía en mente, y desde el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Edward mirando hacia mí, así que le miré y vi que tenía su famosa sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté divertida y molesta.

"Sabes que yo fácilmente podría haber conducido hasta el prado".

"No, no podrías, porque este camino no va del todo hasta el prado". No me sorprendió que él supiera a dónde íbamos, pero yo todavía gozaba fingiendo que era una sorpresa.

Aparte de la primera vez que traté de encontrar el prado sola, llegar hasta allí hoy estaba costando más que ninguna otra vez. Ninguno de nosotros había estado allí desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos hace aproximadamente un año, pero la razón por qué tardamos tanto tiempo fue porque había que detenerse para besarnos y tocarnos el uno al otro.

Al segundo que habíamos dado un paso por la exuberante hierba verde y silvestre del prado, empecé automáticamente a desabrocharle el pantalón. Yo ni siquiera le di tiempo a respirar antes de pasar la mano por sus bóxers a su zona peligrosa. Él se quejó contra mis labios, pero luego retiró mi mano para poder levantarme la camiseta sobre mi cabeza, y comenzó a trabajar de inmediato en mis pantalones.

"Mierda", dijo de pronto alejándose.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté sintiéndome rechazada.

"No tengo un condón", dijo pareciendo que necesitaba liberarse como yo lo necesitaba.

"¿Estás bromeando? He vivido con el Dr. Carlisle desde hace meses. Lo primero que hizo después de haber tenido a Carlie fue darme las pastillas anticonceptivas. Estamos bien, lo prometo".

Me miró con una blanca mirada por un momento. "¿Quieres decir que podremos hacerlo en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar y nunca tener que usar un condón?", preguntó con una voz monótona.

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, así que me cogió rápidamente y volvió a seguir desabrochando mis pantalones. Cuando yo estaba completamente desnuda, Edward nos puso de rodillas, mientras que no quitaba su boca de la mía.

"Edward", jadeaba, "¿por qué soy la única desnuda?"

Él se rió una vez antes de pasar por encima de mí y así colocarme la espalda desnuda contra la suave hierba. Se puso entre mis piernas antes de que finalmente se quitara los pantalones. Podía sentir su punta tocando mi entrada, de modo que arqueé la espalda como respuesta, antes de que finalmente aliviara mi agonía y se metiera en mí.

Hacía más de un año desde la última vez que estuvo dentro de mí, y con tantas cosas que nos habían pasado y con tantos cambios, esto era tan increíble como siempre. Encajamos tan perfectamente como siempre, y los dos permitimos que nuestros cuerpos se redescubrieran el uno al otro. Los empujones de Edward se convirtieron en golpes desesperados, cada vez más profundos dentro de mí, y cuanto más empujaba más fuerte lo quería yo. Estábamos tan cerca moviéndonos juntos, que no podía decir donde acababa un cuerpo y empezaba otro. No había absolutamente ningún espacio entre nosotros.

Él llevó una de sus manos a mis sensibles pliegues mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro y fuera de mí, y me llevó a la cima. Le arañé la espalda con mis uñas mientras me apretaba alrededor de él en la más asombrosa explosión que jamás había tenido. Él bombeó en mí un par de veces más, antes de apretar sus manos en puños sobre mi pelo, y jadear sin aliento, mientras que liberaba su calor dentro de mí.

"¿Estás bien?". Preguntó tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tal vez era por su pregunta, o porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos juntos, pero cuando lo preguntó, tuve un déjà vu y un retroceso a nuestra primera vez juntos.

Y como después de nuestra primera vez juntos, le dije: "Nunca he estado mejor".

Nos abrazamos por un tiempo antes de que finalmente saliera de mí.

"Bueno, definitivamente me gusta la píldora anticonceptiva". Dijo casualmente y no pude dejar de reír.

Nos vestimos porque teníamos que volver, pero a medida que nos acercábamos al borde del prado, de pronto tuve una sensación de hundimiento.

"Edward, ¿vamos a dejar todo esto atrás como antes?". Le pregunté preocupada de que fuéramos a caer en la misma rutina de antes de irse. Una que era perfecta en el prado, pero una vez que nos íbamos de ahí, todo se fastidiaba.

Me miró, y por la intensa expresión de su rostro supe que estaba tratando de pensar exactamente cómo responderme.  
"Bella, lo siento tanto por todas las cosas horribles que te hice pasar. Sé que te lo he dicho antes, pero sigue siendo cierto y siempre lo será, yo no te merezco. Eres demasiado buena para pasar tu tiempo conmigo, he metido la pata una y otra vez, pero por alguna razón sigues todavía aquí, así que no voy a fallarte de nuevo, en la medida en que me quieras, soy tuyo... en cualquier momento, y en cualquier lugar, y nunca voy a serte infiel".

"¿Por qué yo?". Pregunté no comprendiendo su atracción por mí.

"¿Huh?", preguntó no entendiendo mi pregunta.

"¿Por qué yo? No soy mucho mejor que tú en todo, y definitivamente no estoy mejor que muchas chicas en esta escuela. Dices que odias los besos y el sexo, pero te sientes diferente conmigo, y sólo no entiendo por qué. Podrías tener a quién quisieras, y yo sólo soy la torpe chica normal sin atributos particularmente atractivos. Simplemente no tiene sentido que me quieras".

"Bella, realmente no te ves claramente. Tú eres la persona más increíble que he conocido, y eres inteligente y divertida y la persona más hermosa que he visto nunca. Pero más que todo eso, tú me viste. Viste bien a través de toda mi mierda, y sabías lo peor de mí, pero volvías de todos modos. Te alejé y te traté como a una mierda, pero todavía estás aquí dándome una oportunidad tras otra sin que me lo merezca". Él se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla con su mano, mientras que la otra se envolvía alrededor de mi cintura.

"Bella...". Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva. "Te amo". Lo miré en estado de shock. Incluso aunque yo pensaba que lo sentía, nunca pensé que en realidad lo diría. "Te amo tanto que me duele y me di cuenta ese primer día que estuve contigo. He luchado durante mucho tiempo, tratando de convencerme de que era sólo una obsesión y que con el tiempo se iría. Pero Bella, esto nunca va a desaparecer, nunca dejaré de amarte. La gente no siempre puede poner en palabras lo que realmente siente, pero cuando estoy contigo, nada más importa. Tú y Carlie lo sois todo para mí, mi única razón de ser y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida viviendo para haceros felices y manteneros a salvo. He metido la pata antes y me duele mucho, pero voy a pasar el resto de la eternidad tratando de ser para ti el hombre que necesitas que sea".

"Te amo tanto". Le dije entre lágrimas, y nos abrazamos de nuevo. Salíamos del prado sabiendo que íbamos a estar juntos y no íbamos a dejar que nada se interpusiera en nuestro camino.

Él me dejó conducir hasta casa, pero se pasó todo el tiempo inclinándose hacia mí, besando mi cuello y mi hombro mientras acariciaba con su mano mi muslo. Tuve que reprimir el impulso de cerrar los ojos por esa sensación tan increíble.

"Sabes, realmente me vas a hacer estrellar el coche". Le dije, pero no quería que parara de ninguna manera. Y no se detuvo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, saludamos a todos, besamos a Carlie y jugamos con ella, e hicimos nuestros deberes, al mismo tiempo que permanecíamos cogidos de la mano y besándonos siempre que podíamos. Ninguno de nosotros estaba preocupado porque los demás nos vieran, y nadie se pronunció al respecto, sólo queríamos estar así de juntos.

Pusimos a Carlie en su cuna por la noche, y nos metimos en mi cama antes de hacer el amor. Odiábamos haber estado tanto tiempo separados que me dormí con él todavía dentro de mí, como lo haría muchas más noches sorprendentes después de esa.

En la escuela las muestras cariñosas entre nosotros no se paraban. Edward no tenía ningún problema en tocarme y besarme. Si alguien en nuestro alrededor tenía sus sospechas de que fuéramos una pareja, así no habría absolutamente ninguna duda más. Habíamos tratado de ser buenos y esperarnos hasta después de la escuela para tener sexo, pero a veces el impulso era demasiado y nos encontrábamos en una sala vacía para un polvo rapidito.

_**Te necesito y no sé si puedo esperar **_- Él me envió un mensaje mientras estaba en clase de español.

_**Te vas a tener que esperar. Estoy en un examen -**_Le contesté con una sonrisa. Como regla general, nunca dejábamos tirado al otro cuando queríamos sexo, pero yo no podía escaparme de clase en ese momento.

_**Te amo**_- Escribió después de unos minutos. Desde la primera vez me dijo que me amaba hace un mes, era como si él no pudiera dejar de decirlo, y siempre que me enviaba un mensaje en varias ocasiones durante el día, me hacia sonreír sin control en todo momento.

"¿Bella?", Jessica me preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Qué?", le susurré.

"¿Has vuelto con Jake o algo así?"

"No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?", le pregunté confundida. Jess sabía que yo estaba con Edward y estábamos enfermos de amor, todo el mundo lo sabía.

"Bueno, estas mandando mensajes de texto y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, así que pensé que tal vez estuvierais enrollándoos secretamente o algo así", dijo.

El profesor se aclaró la garganta tratando de darle a Jessica una advertencia para que se callara, así que ella lo miró y luego volvió al examen.

Miré a Jake, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la clase, y él definitivamente estaba sonriendo a su teléfono, de hecho, casi parecía que estaba radiante. Jake y yo casi no hablábamos. Edward todavía le odiaba y entendimos que sería más fácil mantener nuestra distancia. Pero después de que la clase hubiera terminado, decidí apartar el resentimiento de Edward y hablar con Jake.

"Hola", le dije.

"Hola. Sabes que estás cruzando la línea enemiga por hablar conmigo, ¿no?", dijo con honestidad pero de una manera bromista.

"Creo que voy a estar bien. Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas?". Podría parecer una celosa ex que indagaba acerca de su nueva chica, pero no lo era en absoluto. De hecho, estaba realmente esperando a que él me dijera que estaba enamorado, porque si alguien se lo merecía, era él.

"Las cosas están bien...". Trató de luchar contra ello, pero la sonrisa no se iba de su cara.

"Entonces, ¿a quién estabas enviando mensajes?". Traté de preguntarle casualmente.

"¿A quién los enviabas tú?", preguntó.

"Creo que sabes a quién estaba enviándolos, así que no trates de eludir la cuestión".

"Hey, sabes, no he visto a Carlie en un tiempo, ¿crees que Edward me dejaría ir a visitarla?", preguntó, y le miré fijamente, esperando a que respondiera mi pregunta.

"Bueno, mira, yo realmente no quería que nadie lo supiera porque es realmente nuevo. Pero conocí a esta chica la semana pasada en la tienda, y nos caímos bien. Ella es realmente increíble y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, fue una conexión instantánea".

Le sonreí alegrándome por él. "¿Quién es ella, puedo conocerla?"

"No. ¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a decirle, 'hey conoce a mi ex novia', realmente te gustaría conocerla?"

"Vale, punto para ti. Bueno, tal vez cuando hayas estado con ella más tiempo, todos podamos salir o algo así".Escuchar

"Sí, vale, como si Edward quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo. Ya es bastante difícil compartir una clase con él todos los días durante una hora".

"Bueno, se le pasará con el tiempo. Aún significas mucho para mí, nos conocemos desde siempre y eres prácticamente el tío de Carlie".

"Sabes que no entiendo por qué me odia tanto. Él es el que me robó a mi novia, no al revés".

"Bueno, ¿no te alegras ahora de que lo hiciera? Conmigo nunca habías brillado como ahora". Bromeé.

"Sí, tengo que admitirlo, estabas en lo cierto acerca de nosotros. Aunque aun te quiero".

Sonreí. "Yo también te quiero. Oye, ¿has visto a mi padre últimamente?"

"Uh, sí, el otro día".

"¿Cómo está?"

"Bueno, creo que te extraña mucho. Me preguntó si alguna vez hablábamos y qué hacías, pero él siempre se cierra cada vez que menciono a Carlie. No es como si no le importara, creo que se preocupa demasiado y no sabe cómo manejarlo", me dijo Jake.

"Realmente, ¿cómo puede alguien importarte mucho, y luego dejarlo sin hogar?", le dije con amargura.

Se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé Bella. Tal vez sólo tenía miedo o algo así". Jake miró hacia la puerta, y pude sentir su estado de ánimo cambiando inmediatamente. "Te veré más tarde, Bella", entonces salió rápidamente.

Miré a la puerta y vi que Edward me esperaba, así que fui a su encuentro, pero él entró en la clase.

"¿Qué pasa con Black?", dijo casi de manera acusatoria.

"Nada", le dije molesta por el tono. "Le estaba preguntando acerca de mi padre".

La cara de Edward se suavizó un poco. "Bella, siento que tu padre me odie lo suficiente como para echarte".

"No es tu culpa y no es por ti, sólo odia el hecho de que me quedara con Carlie. Si yo hubiera estado de acuerdo en ponerla en adopción, entonces no tendría un problema". Podía ver la mandíbula de Edward tensarse cuando le mencioné la adopción. Él no podía soportar la idea de que Carlie estuviera en adopción, como me pasaba a mí.

"Gracias Bella, por quedarte con ella. Sé que debió haber sido una decisión difícil", dijo que de forma inesperada.

"En realidad no fue difícil en absoluto. Supe de inmediato que nunca la daría en adopción". Él sonrió y me besó suavemente.

"Hey, en nada tenemos las vacaciones de primavera", dijo casualmente mientras se sentaba encima del escritorio

"¿Sí?"

"Bueno, yo estaba pensando que si no tenias otros planes, podríamos bajar a Oregón por una semana".

"¿En serio? Me gustaría conocer a tu familia", me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya conoces a mi familia, que yo recuerde, vives con ellos. Pero sí, están mi madre, mi hermana, y mi abuelo. Además, si vamos a hacernos cargo de la viña algún día, me gustaría saber que realmente disfrutarías viviendo allí".

Me encantaba cuando hablaba sobre el futuro como si ni siquiera se preguntara si seguiríamos juntos. Me sentía muy bien al saber que pensaba en nosotros como si fuéramos uno.

"Suena muy bien, me encantaría ir. Pero ya sabes, Esme va a pasarlo mal sin estar con Carlie durante toda una semana", le dije.

"No, tal vez se vayan de vacaciones o algo así".

"No creo que ellos sepan lo que son las vacaciones". Los dos nos reímos aliviados y entonces el molesto profesor entró.

**Gracias por comentarme ;) **


	21. Pelea

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 20 – Pelea**

...

(BPOV)

"Así que, ¿nadie quiere que vayamos juntos al baile en una limusina?", nos preguntó Alice en el almuerzo.

"Sí, totalmente, Ben y yo estábamos hablando de eso", dijo Ángela.

"Bueno, desde que Lauren es una perra total, creo que me siento apartada. Tyler me pidió que fuera, pero no estaba muy emocionada al respecto. Estos son los tiempos en los que realmente desearía que Mike y yo todavía estuviéramos juntos", dijo Jess.

Todos nos miraron a mí y a Edward esperando una respuesta de uno de nosotros. "Uh, no, gracias. No tengo ningún deseo de ir al baile de graduación". Dije. Edward y yo nunca habíamos hablado de ello antes, pero altamente dudaba de que el baile fuera algo que él realmente quisiera hacer.

Alice me lanzó una fea mirada, y luego volvió la mirada a Edward. "Oh no, nena, nosotros vamos a ir", dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo eres el Sr. de bachillerato?", protesté.

"Desde ahora. Además, tenemos que ir, ya he comprado las entradas", dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

"¡Uf!" Gemí molesta y frustrada. "Tengo dos pies izquierdos, ya sabes. El baile y yo no somos amigos, especialmente con un vestido de fantasía".

"Está bien, amor". Me dijo en voz baja y a continuación me dio un beso muy suave. "Puedes estar subida en mis pies".

"Y ¿dónde has aprendido a bailar?", le pregunté renunciando por completo a ganar la batalla. Estaba completamente indefensa contra él cuando utilizaba ese tono, y él también lo sabía. Idiota, nunca jugaba limpio.

"Hey, lo he estado practicando", dijo Edward y luego hizo una pausa mientras todos se limitaban a mirarlo. "Vale, eso no ha sonado bien. Quiero decir, he bailando en algún momento a lo largo de mi vida. Es muy fácil en realidad".

"Hey sexy", Ben se acercó a la mesa y besó a Ángela antes de sentarse con su plato de comida. "Oh, hola Edward, esperaba que pudieras echar un vistazo muy rápido a mi motor después de la escuela, dijiste que eras bueno con los coches ¿no?".

"¿En qué no es bueno?", dijo Jessica medio enfadada y medio amargada porque ella todavía estaba enamorada de él.

"Sí, no hay problema, quedaremos luego fuera". Edward le dijo. Yo estaba realmente sorprendida de la facilidad con la que Edward se había amoldado a mi grupo de amigos. Además de Alice, Edward casi nunca hablaba con ninguno de ellos antes. Todos estaban un poco incómodos a su alrededor en un principio, pero desde hace un tiempo, se habían relajado y lo habían aceptado como si él siempre estuviera aquí.

Después del almuerzo, Edward me acompañó a mi clase, como siempre lo hacía, porque su clase no estaba muy lejos de allí.

"¿Vas en serio con lo de la fiesta de graduación?". Le pregunté porque pensaba que tal vez la respuesta sería diferente cuando no estuviéramos frente de los demás.

"Por supuesto". Le hice una mueca por lo que continuó. "Bella, el baile de graduación es una parte importante de la escuela secundaria, y no creo que te lo debas perder".

"¿Has estado hablando con Esme, no es cierto?", supuse.

"Nah-sí". Dijo juntando las palabras 'nah' y 'sí' mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Ella me dijo que debería llevarte, pero yo ya lo había previsto de todos modos. Pensé en ello como una práctica para cuando nos casemos el año que viene", me dijo dejándome sorprendida. Nunca habíamos hablado de casarnos antes y él hablaba de eso como si fuera simplemente un hecho.

"¿Casarnos?", le pregunté tratando de luchar contra mi sonrisa.

"Bueno, los dos tenemos dieciocho años, así que supongo que podemos casarnos, sólo si tú realmente quieres. Pero pensé que sería mejor si esperábamos hasta después de la graduación, además de que a Alice le daría un ataque si no llega a planearla".

"¡Oh, no! Si Alice la plana entonces será un acontecimiento enorme y ella me hará llevar algún vestido grande con volantes que me haría parecer una magdalena".

"Pero vas a parecer una magdalena muy sabrosa". Objetó de burla, y alegremente me besó y me mordió el labio inferior.

No era como si nunca hubiera pensado en mi boda, lo hice cuando estaba creciendo como la mayoría de las niñas lo hacían, pero en aquel entonces asumí que me casaría con Jake, y ninguna de nuestras familias era realmente lujosa, así que se suponía que sería algo muy pequeño con sólo la familia y amigos cercanos. Pero ahora, teniendo a Alice como mi futura hermana, iba a tener que acostumbrarme a la idea de que sería muy elaborada y yo sabía que encontraría una manera de avergonzarme a mi misma antes de que terminara el día.

"Oh, hey, le dije a Ángela que mañana sábado íbamos a ir con ella y con Ben a cenar y al cine", le dije cuando llegamos a mi clase.

"Uh, Esme no puede cuidar a la niña, ella y Carlisle tienen un evento de caridad en la ciudad".

"Lo sé, pero Rose y Emmet estarán en la ciudad por el fin de semana y Rose se ha ofrecido a cuidarla".

Edward me miró durante un momento. Él y Rose realmente no habían hablado desde que nos encontró juntos, se habían visto a veces, pero siempre parecían hacerse caso omiso el uno del otro.

"Oh, vamos, ama a Carlie y es realmente muy buena con ella". Odiaba a Rose antes, pero después de haber tenido a Carlie, en realidad se convirtió en una persona dulce y casi la había considerado como una amiga, casi.

"Bien", dijo de mala gana.

Cuando llegamos a casa ese día, Carlie estaba sentada en el regazo de Esme y en el momento en que nos vio, de inmediato comenzó a gritar. Esme la miró confusa, así que me acerqué a cogerla, pero sus gritos no se detuvieron. Edward y yo nos miramos preocupados, pero luego me di cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando, así que se la entregué a él.

Al segundo de estar en sus brazos, dejó de gritar y le tocó la cara mientras sonreía. Le miré ofendida y molesta, pero él se rió.

"¿Qué?, ella me ha echado de menos". Me dijo. "No lo tomes como algo personal, simplemente canto mejor que tú".

Carlie se quedó en la cadera de Edward para el resto del día, en cualquier momento que la ponía en el suelo, ella lloraba de inmediato, pero a él no parecía importarle. A la mañana siguiente, Rose volvió a casa con Emmet, y la tensión entre ella y Edward aún estaba allí. Edward era todavía el único con el que Carlie quería estar, pero parecía que él quería tenerla sólo para que Rose no tuviera la oportunidad.

"Hey guisantito dulce, ven con la tía Rose", dijo ella.

Edward ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad a Carlie de protestar. "No, ella quiere quedarse conmigo", luego se alejó con ella.

"Edward, ¿por qué no dejas que Rose la coja?", le pregunté cuando estábamos lejos de los demás.

"Ella no quiere ir con Rose". Dijo mirando hacia abajo a Carlie "Sólo quieres quedarte con papá, ¿eh princesa?", ella le sonrió y le cogió su cara otra vez. "¿Ves?", me dijo.

"Oh, vamos, no la he visto en las últimas semanas".

"No es mi problema".

Edward se quejó por el resto del día por dejar que Rose cuidara de la pequeña, pero le miré mal para que la dejase. Besamos a Carlie y luego nos fuimos para nuestra cita doble con Ángela y Ben.

Fuimos a ver una película de acción, y luego cenamos en algún restaurante italiano que había cerca del cine. Ángela y yo pasamos todo el tiempo aburridas porque Edward y Ben no dejaban de hablar de coches.

"¿Sabes?, apuesto a que si nos fuéramos ni siquiera se darían cuenta". Ángela me dijo.

"Creo que tienes razón". Estuve de acuerdo.

"Hey, vamos a esa librería", sugirió.

"Vale", dije y entonces me volví hacia Edward. "Oye, nos vamos. Ven cuando hayas terminado".

"¿Eh? Ah, vale", dijo y luego Ángela y yo nos fuimos. El cine, el restaurante y la tienda de libros, estaban todos en el mismo centro comercial, así que había gente por todas partes. Luchábamos para pasar a través de la multitud cuando vi una cara conocida y no pude evitar decir hola.

"Jacob, hola", le dije desde detrás.

Se dio la vuelta y nos mostró su amplia sonrisa. "Oh, hola Bella, hola Ángela".

"Hola, no te he visto en mucho tiempo", Ángela le dijo.

"Sí, ya no tenemos economía juntos". Jake le dijo.

"No, la tuve que cambiar por el conflicto en la programación", dijo Ángela.

"Así que, ¿estás aquí con alguien?", le dije preguntándome por qué iba a estar allí solo.

"No, en realidad..." Él empezó a decir cuando una chica se acercó a él y le rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Estaba segura de que nunca la había visto antes, pero me parecía muy familiar de todos modos.

"Um, ellas son Bella y Ángela, amigas de la escuela". Él le dijo, luego nos miró a nosotras. "Chicas, ella es Nessie", nos presentó.

"Hola, es un placer conocerte", le dije y no podía dejar de pensar que tenía un nombre extraño. ¿Quién iba a nombre a su hijo como el monstruo del Lago Ness?

"Sí, es bueno conocer algunos de los amigos de Jake", dijo.

"¿Estáis aquí con Edward y Ben?", nos preguntó Jake.

"Sí, todavía están dentro charlando como una pareja de mujeres mayores", dijo Ángela.

"¿Espera, Edward?", Nessie dijo confundida. "Mierda, ¿has dicho que tu nombre es Bella?", me preguntó.

"¿Sí?", le dije confundida. Jake y Ángela estaban igual de confundidos por cómo se les veían sus caras.

"Oh, Dios mío, qué mundo tan pequeño. Wow, realmente te dibujó perfectamente", dijo ella mientras me miraba más de cerca.

"¿Qué está pasando Ness?", Jake le preguntó.

"Oh, eh, mierda, se va a enfadar", dijo.

"¿Vanessa?", dijo Edward sonando sorprendió detrás de mí.

"Mierda, lo sabía", dijo ella en voz baja. "Hola Eddie".

"Eh, ¿vosotros dos os conocéis?", Jake le preguntó sonando un poco preocupado.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?", le dijo Edward cada vez más y más molesto. "¿Dónde está Lizzy?"

Se hizo obvio para mí que ella era la hermana de Edward, nunca la había visto antes, pero tenía características similares a las de Edward, y por eso pensé antes que me resultaba familiar.

"No te enfades, ¿vale? Pero me vine aquí para encontrarte, pero luego perdí el número de los Cullen y no sabía cómo hacerme contigo". Ella se apresuró a decir.

"Espera, ¿qué está pasando?", Jake le preguntó.

Edward le fulminó con la mirada llena de odio. "Sí, me gustaría saber lo mismo".

"Edward es mi hermano", ella le dijo a Jake, y la expresión de Jake pasó de confundida a aterrorizada.

"No sabía que los Cullen habían adoptado a ninguna otra persona", dijo él en voz baja.

"No, él es mi hermano biológico, tenemos la misma madre", ella le dijo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?", Edward le preguntó no preocupándose por su conversación con Jake.

"Un par de semanas", ella le dijo preparándose a sí misma parar la ira de su hermano.

"¡Un par de semanas! ¿Dónde demonios has estado viviendo, y por qué diablos Lizzy y Anthony te permitieron venir sola, en primer lugar?"

"Cobré el fondo de fideicomiso que mis abuelos me dejaron, y he estado viviendo en un hotel en First Street. En realidad es un buen hotel, que cuenta con una cocina y todo. Mejores que esos moteles de cucarachas en los que nos hizo permanecer Lizzy durante todo el verano. Mira, yo me fui porque Lizzy empezó a emborracharse como todos los días, y no quería tratar con ella nunca más. Anthony estaba siempre ocupado con la bodega por lo que no se daba cuenta, no es como si él pudiera hacer algo de todos modos".

Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz como respuesta a la tensión de lo que ella le estaba diciendo. "¿Así que ellos no tienen idea de dónde estás?", él le preguntó.

"No, pero les llamé para decirles que estaba bien, solo tenía que estar lejos por un tiempo", dijo. Ella se volvió y me miró, y me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de intentar cambiar de tema. "Bella, eres tan hermosa, ya sé por qué mi hermano te ama tanto. Oye, ¿está Carlie aquí?, realmente quiero conocer a mi sobrina".

Edward respondió por mí "Vanessa, ella es un bebé, no solemos llevarla por ahí tan tarde. La mayoría de los niños están en casa sobre esta hora", dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra niños. Luego miró a Vanessa y se dio cuenta de cómo estaba cogida a Jacob.

"¿Por qué le coges así?", preguntó indignado.

"Jake y yo nos conocimos cuando comencé a trabajar aquí. Yo estaba en la tienda del hotel cogiendo unos bocadillos y esas cosas, y tropezamos", dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward miró a Jake. "Vanessa, no estás saliendo con él", dijo con severidad.

"Edward, Ness y yo somos..." Jake empezó a decir antes de que Edward le parara.

"¡No estaba hablando contigo!"

"Eddie, sólo escucha...", dijo Vanessa.

"No, no voy a escucharte, esto es ridículo. Eres una joven fugada, y aquí estás saliendo con este".

"Mira, no sé lo que te he hecho para que te enfades así conmigo, pero estoy harto de tu mierda". Jacob habló con fuerza.

"Chicos, vamos, calmaos". Les dije, pero me ignoraron. Ángela y Ben dieron un paso atrás asumiendo que esta confrontación no se iba a acabar con toda tranquilidad.

"No Bella, esto tiene que terminar", dijo Jacob sin mirarme.

"¿Qué tal si no hablas con ella?, el sonido de tu voz diciendo su nombre sólo me da ganas de vencerte", Edward hervía.

"Escucha Jackass, ella era primero mi novia, y te la tiraste a mis espaldas, ¿qué demonios te he hecho yo?".

"Oh, bien, eres una perfecta mierda. ¿Qué, estabas enfermo de ser un buen tipo todo el tiempo y dijiste, 'hey, voy a volverme como Edward y andar por ahí con su hermanita'? ", le dijo Edward con amargura a Jake.  
"No idiota, yo ni siquiera sabía que era tu hermana. Ese no es mi problema, es tuyo. Yo no soy el hijo de puta de mierda que dejó a su novia preñada y luego la abandonó para que fuera ridiculizada en la escuela y echada fuera de casa antes de tener un bebé, completamente muerta de miedo", Jacob dijo con dureza.

"¡Jacob, cállate!". Le grité, Edward no tenía necesidad de volver a vivir todo eso. Yo sabía a ciencia cierta que odiaba lo que pasó y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora.

"No Bella, él te da la patada y se marcha y luego vuelves con él sin ningún problema. Él no estuvo aquí todo el tiempo que estuviste embarazada, no tiene ni idea de la clase de mierda que pasaste".

Edward estaba en silencio a mi lado, con una expresión intensa que nunca había visto en su cara, y podía ver que estaba a punto de explotar. En realidad, me sorprendió que no lo hubiera hecho ya. Jake estaba apretando todos y cada uno de sus botones, y yo sabía que esto estaba a punto de volverse feo.

"¿Sabes quién fue la primera persona en visitar a Bella en el hospital?", Jake se acercó a la cara de Edward. "Yo. ¿Y sabes quien estuvo con tu hija antes que nadie, aparte de Bella?... Yo".

Y eso lo hizo, Edward explotó. Le pegó fuerte a Jake en la mandíbula, y él cayó hacia atrás, pero se recuperó y ambos empezaron a golpearse. Empecé a gritar para que se detuvieran, al igual que Vanessa, pero bien podríamos haber estado solos porque no se escuchaba nada. Ambos estaban encerrados en su propia rabia, que se había estado construyendo en el interior de cada uno durante mucho tiempo. En un momento, Ben trató de ponerse entre ellos, pero fue apartado, por lo que se dio por vencido.

Si no me estuviera volviendo loca por completo por verlos golpeándose el uno al otro, me hubiera sorprendido la forma en la que estaban igualados. Se podría suponer que Jake ganaría a la mayoría de la gente, porque era un atleta, siempre trabajando en eso, y mucho más musculoso. Edward también era musculoso, pero bastante más delgado, así que la mayoría no creería que Edward tendría una oportunidad de ganar. Pero Edward era un luchador, uno que había estado luchando la mayor parte de su vida, y él sabía exactamente cómo adormecerse a sí mismo emocional y físicamente y sólo seguir luchando, mientras no sentía ningún dolor.

La lucha siguió y siguió y me pregunté qué podría detenerlos, pero no tuve que preguntar mucho más. Una multitud se había formado alrededor, y alguien debió haber llamado a la policía porque de pronto había tres coches de policía y todos ellos se bajaron y corrieron, separándolos con fuerza.

"¡Ya basta, cálmate!", le gritó el policía a Jake. "Oye, jefe, ¿no es este el muchacho de Black?", preguntó. Yo no lo recocía, ni al oficial que apartó a Edward, pero definitivamente conocía al tercero.

"¿Jacob?", Charlie le preguntó. Yo estaba más hacia atrás con Edward, por lo que no me vio o vio que Jacob había estado peleando.

Jake escupió algo de sangre, antes de responderle. "Hola Charlie"

"¿Qué diablos ha pasado, hijo?", dijo Charlie frustrado y luego miró hacia Edward. "Bien, bien bien, Edward Cullen, ¿cuándo diablos has vuelto a la ciudad?"

Edward apenas lo miró por un momento, pero luego miró brevemente hacia mí, y Charlie se dio cuenta.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Nada, todo está bien, no era más que un desacuerdo". Le dije a la defensiva.

"¿Has vuelto con él?", Charlie preguntó con enfado.

"No veo que eso sea asunto tuyo", le dije con frialdad.

"Jefe, ¿qué hacemos?", preguntó el funcionario que tenia a Edward.

"Bueno, vamos a ver. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Jake?", Charlie preguntó inesperadamente. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, Charlie sabía exactamente la edad que Jake tenía.

"Diecisiete". Jake dijo confundido.

"Uh. Huh. ¿Y cuántos años tienes tú, Cullen?", preguntó.

"Váyase al infierno". Dijo Edward en voz baja.

"Oficial Miller, deténgalo, nos lo llevamos", dijo al policía que tenía a Edward. "Nelson, déjalo ir", le dijo al policía que tenía a Jake.

"¡Papá, no puedes hacer eso!", le grité.

"Oh, sí puedo. Cullen tiene dieciocho años, así que tengo todo el derecho de acusarlo de asaltar a un menor de edad. Lleváoslo", Charlie les indicó.

"Papá, si haces esto, entonces eso es todo, hemos terminado. Nunca te hablaré de nuevo", le amenacé.

"Bella, no. Está bien", Edward dijo en voz baja.

Charlie me miró pensativo, pero luego se volvió hacia el otro policía y dijo. "Leerle sus derechos".

Negué con la cabeza hacia él mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas...

"Charlie, esto es ridículo, haré dieciocho en apenas un par de semanas. Los dos estábamos peleando, no me asaltó", Jake dio un paso y dijo.  
"No puedo ignorar los hechos, Jake", dijo haciéndoles a los demás un gesto para que se fueran.

Estaba tan enfadada con mi padre que ni siquiera podía ver bien. Nunca había odiado a nadie tanto como lo hacía ahora. No tenía derecho a detener a Edward así. Apostaba a que estaba esperando una oportunidad para encerrarlo, y no había manera de que yo le perdonara por ello.

Yo observaba impotente como Edward se subía a la parte trasera del coche de la policía, me miró lleno de pesar y con la boca me dijo "lo siento" antes de marcharse.

"Bella, lo siento", dijo Jake en voz baja detrás de mí.

"Vete al infierno Jacob", le dije con frialdad y marchándome hacia donde Vanessa estaba de pie, mirando aterrorizada, y Jake me siguió.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?", dijo Vanessa con pánico en la voz.

"Ness, lo siento. No sé por qué he dicho esas cosas", le dijo Jake en voz baja. Tomó su mano, pero ella apartó la suya.

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tú solías salir con Bella, y ahora mi hermano te odia?", Vanessa le preguntó.

"Mira, realmente no sé por qué me odia. Bella era mi novia, estuvimos juntos durante mucho tiempo, y ella me dejó por él. Yo lo superé, pero por alguna razón él nunca lo ha hecho".

Sólo miré a Jake. Sabía que no era una pelea provocada solo por una parte, pero no podía ayudarle por la pura rabia que sentía hacia él. Vanessa me miró llena de dolor, y me estaba cuestionando con sus ojos, pero yo no tenía ninguna respuesta para ella en ese momento.

"Nessie por favor, lo siento mucho", dijo Jake cuando ella no lo miraba.

"Vale, es suficiente", dije en voz alta. Ángela apareció detrás de mí y puso su mano en mi hombro para apoyarme. Le di una mirada agradecida, pero luego me acerqué a Vanessa y la cogí de la mano antes de arrastrarla hacia el coche.

"Espera, ¿a dónde vamos?", me preguntó.

"No creo que Edward me agradeciera que me fuera de aquí sin ti, y tengo que ir a hablar con Carlisle", le dije sin pararme ni girar a la cara.

"Nessie, ¿por favor?", Jake comenzó, pero luego me giré y le di una rencorosa mirada advirtiéndole de que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Vanessa lo miró, pero no dijo nada y me la llevé al coche. Me alegré de que al menos Edward hubiera puesto las llaves en el bolso antes de la cena, de lo contrario habría tenido que pedir a Ángela que nos llevara a casa porque de ninguna manera iría a ninguna parte con Jake, en ese momento.

Volví a casa rápidamente y no hablé con Vanessa en todo el camino. No la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para mantener una conversación, pero más que eso, estaba tan furiosa, que no estaba segura de si yo sería capaz de decir algo bueno en ese momento.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, estaba agradecida de que Carlie ya estuviera durmiendo, no creo que pudiera haberlo manejado si estaba buscando a su papá.

"Vanessa, qué agradable sorpresa". Dijo Esme cuando vino a darnos la bienvenida al salón, parecía como si ella y Carlisle acabaran de llegar del evento de caridad al que habían asistido esa noche. Y fue entonces cuando Vanessa se perdió. Ella comenzó a chillar histéricamente, y Esme me miró confundida antes de darse cuenta de que Edward no estaba con nosotras.

"Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado?", me preguntó Esme.

"Jake, y Edward se han metido en una pelea y mi padre se ha presentado y ha arrestado a Edward", dije rápidamente tratando de mantener el control de mí misma.

"¡Dios mío!" dijo Esme marchándose para buscar rápidamente a Carlisle.

"Vamos". Le dije en voz baja a Vanessa y la llevé hasta nuestra habitación. Me imaginaba que si Carlisle conseguía sacar a Edward esa noche, podría ser muy tarde y mientras, ella, podría dormir en nuestra habitación. Edward había estado durmiendo en mi cama conmigo, así que la preparé para que ella durmiera y le di un pijama para que se pusiera.

"Gracias Bella", me dijo en voz baja.

Suspiré. "Duerme un poco". Le susurré. Estábamos con la luz apagada para no despertar a Carlie, por lo que Vanessa ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y se durmió de inmediato, pero no había manera de que yo fuera capaz de dormir, así que encendí el monitor y me fui por las escaleras a esperar a que Carlisle volviera a casa, esperaba que con Edward.

**Mañana más...Muchas gracias por comentarme ;)**


	22. El odio y la risa

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, en este capitulo está el punto de vista de Edward y el de Bella, creo que si no es el más largo de todos, poco le falta, jejeje.**

**Capítulo 21 - El odio y la risa**

...

**(EPOV)**

¡Estúpido asqueroso de mierda! ¿Quién demonios se creía para estar jugando con mi hermana? Simplemente no lo podía creer, el hombre que más odiaba en este maldito pueblo, termina tratando de salir con mi hermana de dieciséis años. Yo sabía que esto iba a suceder, bueno, no exactamente, pero algo parecido, algo que podría mantener a ese imbécil en mi vida cuando yo no quería nada más que olvidar que alguna vez existió.

Todavía no podía pensar exactamente en porqué lo odiaba tanto, además del hecho de que él era mejor que yo en todo, pero en realidad no importaba por qué, sólo le odiaba. Ahora me preocupaba que mi no siempre tan dulce e inocente hermana fuera a salir con ese idiota, y el que me haya pegarme con él otra vez.

Realmente no culpaba a Charlie por detenerme, aunque sabía que esto iba más allá de hacer su trabajo. Yo tenía dieciocho años, y Jacob tenía diecisiete, lo que fuera. Pero sabía que en verdad se trataba de los problemas personales de Charlie, me odiaba, y comprendía por qué. Dañé a su hija y eso era imperdonable para él, y estaba bien, yo solo quería que Bella no tuviera que perder a su padre a causa de mi falta de valor.

La verdad era que estaba exactamente donde tenía que estar, y que merecía mucho más por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado. Pero le prometí a Bella que dejaría de ser como antes, y aquí estaba yo, en la cárcel. Juré que nunca la dejaría otra vez, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estaría encerrado en este lugar.

Oí la puerta de la celda, antes de que el Jefe Swan entrara y me mirara a través de los barrotes.

"Entonces, ¿por qué has vuelto?", me preguntó.

"Aquí es a donde pertenezco", le dije en voz baja.

"Sí, pero ¿por qué has vuelto a Forks?", dijo, lo que me confundió al principio, pero luego me di cuenta de que me lo decía por mi comentario de que yo pertenecía a este lugar, refiriéndome a la prisión.

"Le prometí a Carlisle que terminaría la escuela secundaria aquí", le dije secamente.

"¿Y eso es todo?", preguntó sabiendo que no era sólo "eso".

"Y quería ver a Bella". Le dije, aunque él ya lo sabía.

"¿Por qué, para meterle tonterías en la cabeza, y continuar haciéndole pensar que ella está realmente enamorada de ti?", parecía disgustado ante la idea.

"Ella está enamorada de mí", le dije con confianza.

"No, es sólo una niña confundida con sus emociones. Es natural que una joven muchacha ingenua, piense que está enamorada del mocoso que le quitó su virginidad. Y cuando madure con el tiempo, se dará cuenta de cómo desperdició su vida en alguien tan despreciable como tú".

"Tiene razón, soy despreciable... pero estoy tratando de no serlo, todos los días. Estoy tratando de ser exactamente lo que ella necesita que sea", le dije.

"No, no lo estás haciendo. Lo único que quieres es liarla un poco más para acercarte a mí por haberte arrestado a ti y a tus amigos matones, hace tres años. Créeme, lamento haberte detenido aquella noche también. Si te hubieras escapado, o no hubieras estado allí esa noche, mi mejor amigo no habría chocado contigo y se hubiera quedado paralizado, y tú podrías haber acabado en una ciudad diferente aterrorizando a la gente. Hablé con Carlisle el año pasado, cuando estabas con Bella, supuestamente, siendo compañeros de algún proyecto de arte. Me llamó y me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo, porque tenías alguna venganza contra mí e ibas a utilizar a Bella para hacerlo. Sí, sé exactamente qué tipo de persona eres y qué estás tratando de hacer", dijo lleno de ira.

"Sí, yo pensaba usar a Bella como venganza en contra de usted, pero cambió después de pasar sólo un día con ella. Le juro Charlie, que yo la quiero más que a nada, y estoy tratando de hacerlo todo bien".

"¿En realidad quieres hacerme creer que la amabas pasando sólo un día con ella?", preguntó con incredulidad, y luego se enfadó. "¡La dejaste sola y embarazada, la gente enamorada no hace eso!"

"Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, no sabía lo que hacer para alejarme de ella. Pensé en que si me iba, podría tener su antigua vida de nuevo". Entonces empecé a enfadarme. "Pero usted lo sabía. Usted sabía que estaba embarazada y que necesitaba ayuda y que no le importó. La dejó sola, y ni siquiera llamó para preguntarle si estaba bien".

"Le pedí que diera al bebé, ella no tenía que irse a vivir con los Cullen. Ella decidió quedarse con él, por lo que tenía que salir porque no podría mantenerme al margen y ver como sus opciones arruinaban la vida de ambos. Un día crecerá resentida con el bebe porque pensará que no ha podido hacer cosas en la vida por su culpa. Ambas serán miserables, cuando ese bebé podría haber sido criado por una familia que pudiera cuidar de él en la forma en que debería ser, y Bella podría haber tenido su vida de nuevo también".

Negué con la cabeza mientras trataba de entender qué demonios estaba pasando alrededor. "¿Por qué diablos cree que Bella no podrá hacerlo porque es madre?"

"¿Qué hay de la universidad, la oportunidad de un trabajo de verdad, incluso un año adecuado de citas, y saliendo a bailar, etc.? La adopción lo habría resuelto todo".

"Ni siquiera sé de lo qué está hablando. A veces la adopción puede ser genial, me doy cuenta de eso, pero muchas veces puede ser demasiado horrible. Este mundo está lleno de gente repugnante y no hay manera de saber realmente dónde van a criarse los niños adoptados. Lo sé todo acerca de eso, viví así".

"Sí, como los Cullen son tan horribles", dijo lleno de actitud.

"¿Y cómo demonios lo sabe? ¿Cómo ha hablado con Carlisle un par de veces en los últimos años, y le ha visto en el hospital cuando Bella se lesionaba, usted sabe qué clase de hombre es? Bueno, eso pasa, Carlisle es un buen hombre, pero he vivido con algunas personas que eran muy buenas en la superficie, pero desagradables y abusivos a puerta cerrada. Nunca se sabe lo que a la gente realmente le gusta, y eso es sólo una razón por la que Bella decidió quedarse con nuestro bebé".

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que Bella crecerá resentida con ese bebé un día, y ambas perderán a causa de ello, y yo no me puedo quedar quieto y ver que eso sucede", dijo Charlie en voz baja, entonces lo comprendí.

"Charlie, Bella no es Renee. Bella no siente como si estuviera perdiéndose algo por ser una madre joven, y si le pregunta, ella le diría lo mismo. Todavía tiene amigos en la escuela, mantiene sus calificaciones altas, y sigue siendo feliz. Los dos tenemos trabajo y estamos ahorrando dinero para vivir nuestra propia viva el próximo año, pero aún nos queda tiempo para divertirnos también", le dije y él simplemente me miró durante varios minutos.

"Estáis viviendo con los Cullen ahora, y os están ayudando. Pero cuando tengáis que hacerlo por vuestra cuenta..."

"Entonces vamos a manejar la situación. Sé que va a ser difícil, los dos lo sabemos, pero no tenemos que cometer los errores de nuestras madres. Ninguno de los dos tuvimos madres que fueran buenas en algo, pero no vamos a renunciar a serlo nosotros por como lo hicieron ellas", le dije con convicción.

"Por el bien de ese bebé, espero que tengas razón, pero lo siento, no te creo", Charlie dijo en voz baja, y luego salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

**(BPOV)**

No me di cuenta de que me había dormido hasta que me desperté con el sol dándome en los ojos a través de los enormes ventanales de la sala de estar, y el sonido de Carlie que se oía por el monitor. Miré alrededor confundida por un momento antes de que finalmente recordara por qué estaba en la sala de estar todavía completamente vestida, y luego subí por las escaleras para llegar hasta Carlie.

Cuando entré en la habitación, Vanessa estaba de pie sobre la cuna hablando con Carlie, lo que estaba haciendo llorar más a la niña.

"Oh, ella me odia", dijo Vanessa.

"No, simplemente no te conoce. Últimamente es un poco tímida con la gente que no conoce, de hecho, estos días ella sólo quería estar con Edward, así que no lo tomes como algo personal". Le dije mientras cogía a Carlie y trataba de calmarla. Le di el pequeño león de peluche que Edward le compró, y empezó a calmase.

"¿Qué pasa con el león?", preguntó Vanessa.

"Oh, Edward dijo que siempre le habían gustado, y lo vio en la tienda sentado junto a un montón de ovejas. Yo quería comprarle la oveja, pero Edward insistió en esto, y ella lo ama absolutamente". Le expliqué mientras iba en dirección a la puerta, ya que era el momento para alimentar a Carlie.

"Ella es tan linda, se parece mucho a Edward", dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa.

"Sí, se parece". Estuve de acuerdo.

"Pero ella tiene tus ojos", agregó, y yo asentí.

Bajamos las escaleras a la cocina, donde Esme estaba sentada en la mesa con una taza de café.

"¿Qué pasó ayer por la noche, Carlisle fue capaz de sacar a Edward?", pregunté con ansiedad sin ni siquiera decir buenos días.

"Él ha estado en la comisaría toda la noche, la policía está tratando de echarle encima a Edward todos los cargos que puedan. No te preocupes corazón, Carlisle le sacará". Dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora. "Vosotras chicas os debéis estar muriendo de hambre, voy a hacer unos huevos, y hay panecillos en el horno".

"Gracias Esme", le dije mientras iba a la nevera para preparar el biberón de Carlie.

"Así que, Vanessa, no tenía idea de que ibas a venir de visita", dijo Esme haciendo los huevos.

"Ah no, no se lo dije a Edward. He estado viviendo en un hotel de la ciudad por un par de semanas, y nos encontramos anoche", dijo Vanessa.

"¿En un hotel?", dijo Esme horrorizada. "Vosotros sois familia, y la familia se queda aquí con nosotros. Bella, deberías llevarla al hotel para que pueda recoger sus cosas".

"Uh, no sé por cuánto tiempo voy a estar en la ciudad, por lo que probablemente sea mejor si me quedo allí. Gracias por la oferta de todas formas", dijo Vanessa cortésmente.

"Tonterías. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites, cariño". Esme era la persona más compasiva y desinteresada cuya bondad no tenía límites.

"Bueno, cuando Edward regrese, probablemente no me querrá cerca de todos modos". Dijo Vanessa en voz baja.

"Esme, ¿puedes quedarte con Carlie?, realmente necesito ir a la comisaria, gritarle a mi padre y asegurarme de que deja ir a Edward".

"Oh, eso no es una buena idea", dijo Esme rápidamente. "Carlisle llamó y me dijo que sería mejor si te quedabas en casa".

"¿Por qué?, esto es ridículo. Charlie no tiene derecho a encerrar a Edward por eso, y yo no voy a dejarlo solo allí. Edward tiene que saber que voy a hacer todo lo posible por sacarlo".

"Él sabe eso, corazón, pero no necesita que te metas en más problemas de los que ya hay". Esme intentó razonar conmigo.

"Bella, lo siento, esto es todo culpa mía", Vanessa dijo en voz baja.

Yo estaba un poco molesta por su comentario, y no tenía tiempo para su fiesta de autocompasión.

"No, no, esa pelea se ha estado construyendo desde hace más de un año", le dije.

"Técnicamente. Los dos se han odiado entre sí desde que Edward vino a vivir aquí", dijo Esme.

"¿Ves?" Le dije a Vanessa. "Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso, además, una simple pelea entre ellos podría haber terminado ya, pero el tema es todo lo que está haciendo el Jefe Swan", le dije con amargura negándome a referirme a él como mi "padre".

"Pero si yo no le hubiera dicho a Jake que fuéramos a ver esa película anoche, entonces..."

"¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos de todos modos?" Le pregunté.

"Nada", dijo y se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba como si estuviera luchando por contener las lágrimas.

"Está bien, Vanessa". Dije tratando de consolarla.

"No sé lo que pasó. Nos conocimos y fue como una conexión instantánea, y ahora solo pienso en él. Sé que suena estúpido, ya que sólo hemos quedado un par de semanas, pero creo que estoy enamorada de él".

"No es estúpido. Conocía a Edward desde el primer año, y nunca había hablado con él antes, pero después de pasar un día con él estaba completamente enamorada. Quiero decir, yo lo negaba y luchaba porque éramos muy diferentes y yo tenía un novio en ese momento, pero eso que sentía estaba ahí y era muy fuerte". Le dije.

"¿Tu novio era Jacob?", preguntó ella, pero ya sabiéndolo.

"Sí, crecimos juntos, y siempre estábamos juntos. Nuestros padres siguen siendo los mejores amigos y lo hacíamos absolutamente todo juntos cuando éramos niños".

"Eso es un poco raro", dijo Vanessa en voz baja.

"No, ninguno de los dos estaba realmente enamorado, sólo era cómodo".

"No, eso no es lo que quería decir. Quiero decir que es raro, ya que hablas de él más como un hermano que como un novio", dijo acercándose a la verdad, entonces ella lo sabía.

"Sí, supongo que por eso no duró mucho. Éramos más como hermano y hermana, que amigos cercanos".

"¿Pero ahora lo odias por lo que pasó anoche?". Supuso.

"No, yo no lo odio. Estoy muy enfadada, pero no creo que realmente pudiera odiarlo. Pero Edward es más importante para mí que nadie, así que si él no quiere que yo vuelva a hablar con él de nuevo, entonces lo haré".

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?", preguntó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No puedo decidir por ti. Eres todavía joven, así que no voy a decirte que Jake es ese 'él' para ti, pero a veces, cuando lo sabemos, lo sabemos".

"¿Y si él es ese 'él'?, preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros. "Sé que si fuera yo, entonces nada me podría apartar de él. Cuando encuentras a esa persona, entonces no hay nada que no hagas, o seas, para él. Sabía que Edward y yo permaneceríamos juntos, así que decidí que eso era lo más importante e hice lo que tenía que hacer hasta que él volvió".

"Todos estábamos tratando de que no volviera". Ella dijo en voz baja. "Él iba a volver aquí en agosto, pero Anthony tuvo un ataque al corazón y lo convenció para quedarse. Era extraño, como si él fuera quien nos mantuviera a todos juntos y nosotros lo supiéramos. Pero él quería marcharse, dijo que tenía que mantener la promesa de Carlisle, pero yo sabía que iba a volver por ti. Solía hablar de ti en sus sueños, y te dibujaba todo el tiempo. Realmente te amaba, aunque no lo pretendiera".

"Sé que lo hizo, me lo dijo. Y de eso es de lo que estoy hablando. Tú tienes que decidir que es más importante para ti", le dije.  
"Pero Edward es mi hermano, y yo no quiero que me odie por seguir con Jake".

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo. "Perdí a mi padre por estar con Edward, y nunca me arrepentiré. Yo fui criada sólo por mi padre, así que siempre estábamos muy cerca, pero cuando Edward se convirtió en más importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa, yo estaba dispuesta a sacrificar esa relación. Si no estás dispuesta a renunciar a todo lo demás por Jake, entonces tal vez él no sea ese 'él', o tal vez simplemente no estás lista". De hecho, odiaba decirle a la hermana pequeña de Edward que cortara los lazos con él y estuviera con Jake, sobre todo después de lo que pasó anoche, pero si alguien sentía algo parecido a lo que yo sentía por Edward, entonces no había nada más fuerte en el mundo y tan cruel que pudiera separarlos.

**(EPOV)**

En realidad no estaba enfadado con Charlie, sentía pena por él. Tal vez era porque yo era padre y ahora podía entender qué pensaba, o tal vez porque me recordaba a Anthony, amargo y solitario.

Me di cuenta de que él amaba mucho a Bella y seguía teniendo miedo por ella, pero me gustaría hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba. Él no confiaba en mí, y yo no esperaba que lo hiciera, pero estaba dejando que eso se interpusiera en el camino con su relación con Bella. Pero aún peor que eso, era que proyectaba sus emociones sobre su ex esposa, a su hija, que no era nada como ella. El hecho de que Renee se amargara por ser madre y se fuera dejando a Bella sin madre, eso no significaba que Bella lo vaya a hacer con Carlie.

Tal vez si yo no confiara completamente en Bella, entonces mi experiencia de mierda con mi madre podría hacerme preguntarme el riesgo de que Bella se fugara en el futuro, pero yo sabía que no lo haría.

Por lo menos mi conversación con Charlie me dijo que su distancia no era algo que yo pudiera arreglar.

La celda de la vacía cárcel estaba tan silenciosa que mi mente empezó a correr lejos de mí otra vez. Empecé a pensar en Bella, y la expresión de su rostro mientras me llevaban lejos en el coche de policía. Ella estaba tan enfadada, y asustada que me hizo sentirme como una mierda. Le juré a ella y a mí mismo que nunca más sería la causa de esas emociones que se creaban en su cara, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de meterme en problemas. Era como si fuera un imán para las situaciones estúpidas como esa, debería haber controlado mejor mis emociones, aunque entonces hubiera perdido contra Black.

Me imaginaba que estaría encerrado durante la noche por lo menos, así que me eché hacia atrás y traté de dormir, aunque sabía que no podría. Había pasado muchas noches durmiendo en el interior de Bella después de hacer el amor un par de veces, por lo que dormir sin ella ahora, era casi imposible.

También odiaba estar tan lejos de Carlie. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar los pequeños ruidos que hacía en sus sueños, y a despertarme por la mañana para ver sus manos pequeñas de color rosa llegar hasta mí, mientras ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro sólo para mí.

No me importaba lo enfadado que estuviera, o cómo estaba ese idiota de Black, no valía la pena esta tortura de estar lejos de mis chicas toda la noche. Supe entonces que siempre sería capaz de controlar mi temperamento de aquí en adelante. Había aprendido mi lección, mi vida era más importante que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme enfadar de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, tuve temprano un visitante. Carlisle había venido después de que yo hubiera estado en ese lugar por una hora, y prometió que mantendría a Bella lejos, no quería que ella me viera tras las rejas, así que sabía que mi visitante no era ella. Pero por alguna razón cuando mi visitante llegó a la vista, no me sorprendió.

"Así que, ¿has venido a reírte de mí?". Le pregunté a Jacob lleno de actitud. Y no podía dejar de sonreír al ver el daño que había hecho en su rostro, golpeando mi puño contra él la noche anterior.

"No, he venido a pedir disculpas", dijo de forma inesperada.

"¿Mr. Perfecto disculpándose para no ir al infierno?". Le pregunté molesto por su presencia.

"Mira, no debería haberte dicho esas cosas, así que lo siento". Jake me sorprendió y realmente sonaba sincero.

"¿Por qué tendrías que sentirlo?, es verdad". Le dije con amargura refiriéndome a sus duros comentarios, pero sí que era cierto que lo que dijo me hizo empezar la pelea.

"Edward, sólo quiero alejar toda esta mierda de nosotros, estoy harto de esto. No quiero mirarte y sólo ver al tipo en mal estado que me quitó a mi novia y metió la pata en su vida, porque yo no te veo de esa manera", dijo con calma.

"¿Cómo has entrado aquí? ¿A los menores de edad se les permite ver a los presos?", dije tratando de ignorar el comentario anterior.

"Bueno, tengo conexiones por aquí. Mi padre solía trabajar aquí hasta que fue forzado a la jubilación anticipada por un par de degenerados que lo dejaron paralizado, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, me acuerdo de eso". Le dije en voz baja, mientras que agachaba mi cabeza. "No cambia nada, pero yo no estaba conduciendo ese coche", le dije.

"No, ese chico murió", dijo con dureza.

"Lo siento por tu padre, Jacob. Yo era un idiota en ese entonces, y tambien lo era cuando estaba con Bella antes, no la merezco".

"No, todavía no", dijo rápidamente.

Negué con la cabeza. "Y probablemente nunca la mereceré". Estuve de acuerdo.

"Edward, quiero a Bella, ella es mi mejor amiga y ahora me doy cuenta que siempre fue sólo eso. Yo no la quiero de la forma en la que tú lo haces, pero ella sigue siendo importante para mí. Y también quiero a Carlie, no he ido a verla más porque Bella me dijo que no me querías allí, pero la echo de menos, echo de menos a las dos. No estoy pidiendo ser amigo tuyo, pero es realmente importante para mí que por lo menos trates de ser civilizado y nos toleremos el uno al otro".

Por eso exactamente odiaba a Jacob Black. No era más que ese tipo enfermizo y agradable que le daba la vuelta a todo y trataba de hacer las paces en todas partes y hacer lo correcto en todo momento, era sólo antinatural.

"¿Y?". Yo le pregunte sabiendo que había más que decir.

"...Y estoy enamorado de tu hermana", dijo poco a poco.

"¡Uf!". Me quejé con disgusto pensando en ellos dos juntos. Me acerqué a la pared posterior y empecé suave pero eficazmente a golpearme la cabeza, sólo para escapar de esa horrible imagen en mi cabeza.

"Te juro que no sabía que ella era tu hermana, y yo no esperaba tener sentimientos tan fuertes, sobre todo en tan poco tiempo, pero ahora entiendo cómo Bella describía la forma en la que se sentía contigo, porque eso es exactamente lo que siento por Nessie".

Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡Maldita sea! Odiaba a este tipo.

"De todos modos, ¿cómo diablos se te ocurrió ponerle ese apodo horrible?", le pregunté molesto.

Se encogió de hombros. "Ella es increíble y me pareció que Vanessa era demasiado común para alguien como ella, por lo que le puse ese".

"Eso es pensar, ¿qué hay de 'Van' para abreviar?", le dije.

"Van es aburrido, y Vanessa está lejos de ser aburrida".

"Ella tiene dieciséis años, ¿te das cuenta de eso, no?" Le pregunté.

"Y yo tengo diecisiete".

Le fulminé con la mirada. Sabía muy bien que tenía diecisiete años, esa era la única razón por la que yo estaba en la cárcel.

"Bueno, casi dieciocho, pero aún así, no es que se trate de una diferencia de edad enorme. Además, Ness es muy madura para su edad", dijo a la defensiva.

"Sí, cuando ella quiere". Dije sobre todo para mí mismo. Me acerqué a la silla más cercana a los barrotes, donde Jacob estaba sentado en el otro lado, y me senté.

"Esta animosidad que tengo contigo está definitivamente lejos de lo que yo realmente quiero ser, así que voy a tratar de ceder". Me obligué a decir. "Todavía te odio, pero voy a tratar de mantenerme sereno por ahora".

Él asintió con la cabeza antes de decir "¿Por qué me odias? Quiero decir, aprecio todo lo del alto el fuego, pero no lo entiendo".

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Realmente no lo sé". Le dije con honestidad, y después de mirarme por un momento completamente estupefacto, rompió a reír.

Lo vi reírse de mí y eso me molestó, pero por alguna razón me encontré riendo también. Vale, ahora sí que estaba loco, riendo con Jacob Black, mientras que estaba encerrado en la cárcel, ¿en qué mundo estaba?

"Ya sabes, tengo que admitirlo, eres mucho más difícil de lo que pareces", dijo Jacob después de calmarse.

"Sí, bueno, he estado luchando durante mucho tiempo, me he acostumbrado a eso después de un tiempo". Le dije. "Pero tú estás lejos de ser tan fuerte como yo esperaba". Y ambos nos echamos a reír histéricamente otra vez.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?". Charlie llegó chillando. "Jake, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?", preguntó sorprendido y enfadado.

"Lo siento, Charlie". Dijo y se levantó para irse, todavía estaba tratando de contener su risa.

Estúpido Black.

... ...

**(BPOV)**

Todos nos levantamos de un salto cuando oímos el coche de Carlisle llegando a casa.

"¿Has conseguido sacarlo?", Esme preguntó rápidamente.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "Charlie no va a dejar pasar esto sin una lucha", dijo y luego se volvió hacia mí. "Lo siento, Bella, pero voy a tener que involucrar a mi abogado y esto puede ponerse feo".

Asentí con la cabeza comprendiéndolo.

"¿Qué significa eso?", Vanessa preguntó confundida.

"Eso significa que si Charlie no retira los cargos, entonces le voy a demandar por acoso y por un encarcelamiento injusto". Carlisle dijo con pesar. Carlisle no quería demandar a mi padre porque sabía que podía pagar un abogado mejor que él, y probablemente acabaría costándole su puesto de trabajo. Tan enfadado como Carlisle estaba con Charlie, no quería que le despidieran por él, pero haría lo que tuviera que hacer para sacar a Edward de la cárcel y quitar sus cargos. Lo último que necesitaba Edward en la lista de sus arrestos anteriores, era una condena por un "asalto a un menor de edad".

Carlisle se marchó otra vez, y Esme salió a hacer algunos recados. No tenía ni idea de donde estaban el resto de los Cullen, por lo que nos dejaron a mí, a Carlie y a Vanessa solas. Pasamos las siguientes horas conociéndonos mejor, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Nunca había abierto la puerta de la casa de los Cullen antes, ya que casi nadie se acercaba y cuando lo hacían, quienquiera que los estuviera esperando, estaba esperando cerca de la puerta.

Abrí la puerta provisionalmente y me horroricé por quien estaba de pie allí.

"¿Qué demonios?". Le pregunté molesta antes de tratar de cerrar la puerta, pero él metió la mano deteniéndome.

"Bella, por favor, sólo escúchame". Dijo Jacob, luego miró a mi lado a Vanessa que sostenía a Carlie detrás de mí. "Nessie, ¿estás bien?", le preguntó.

Volví a mirarla simpáticamente, porque sabía lo duro que todo esto era para ella también. Ella asintió con la cabeza y besó a Carlie en la cabeza antes de caminar hacia mí y ponerla en mis brazos.

"Necesito hablar con él". Ella me dijo, y luego le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia fuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Bueno Carlie, ¿qué se supone que vamos a decirle a papá ahora?", me pregunté, realmente a mí misma. ¿Cómo de mal estará Edward después de descubrir que Vanessa se ha ido con Jacob, y que yo en realidad la animé a hacerlo?

Me sentía tan rota por la situación. Mis lealtades estaban siempre con Edward en primer lugar, pero ¿cómo le decía que se mantuviera alejada de Jake si realmente lo amaba? Era como cuando la gente trató de mantenernos separados a Edward y a mí, que mierda, yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerle lo mismo a otra persona.

Puse a Carlie a dormir una siesta y me fui de regreso a la sala de estar sintiéndome totalmente indefensa. Odiaba estar esperando alguna noticia acerca de Edward, cuando realmente quería ir a la cárcel a verlo. No entendía por qué él no me quería allí, pero no iba a llevarle la contraria. Las cosas, por fin, estaban muy bien entre nosotros, y quería seguir así.

Me sorprendí cuando Vanessa y Jake regresaron a la casa después de sólo haber estado fuera durante veinte minutos. Los dos me miraron demasiado felices e iban cogidos de la mano.

"¿Qué está pasando?", pregunté no muy interesada.

"Edward debería estar en casa muy pronto". Vanessa dijo con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté confundida, pero contenta.

"Bueno, con el abogado de Carlisle, la única forma de que pudiera mantenerlo en la cárcel por más tiempo, era que mi padre decidiera presentar cargos. Y él me preguntó sobre ello y le dije que no, así que no lo hizo. Por supuesto Charlie probablemente se habrá molestado con él por un tiempo, pero... ", dijo Jake encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Ay Dios mío!", les dije. Yo estaba tan feliz que me lancé a Jake y le abracé, antes de apartarme rápidamente. "Gracias Jake, te lo agradezco mucho, pero es mejor que no estés aquí cuando Edward regrese". Le dije aún molesta con él, a pesar de mi acción.

Justo en ese momento el coche de Carlisle se detuvo y todo lo demás desapareció mientras miraba a los ojos de Edward, que estaba saliendo de la puerta del copiloto. Corrí hacia él y sonrió mientras saltaba en sus brazos abiertos, y apreté mis labios con los suyos.

Antes había estado lejos de él durante casi un año, pero por alguna razón esta noche lejos de él fue casi la más difícil, por no decir la más. Tal vez era porque no estábamos completamente juntos antes, pero ahora, simplemente no podía imaginar mi vida sin él.

"Dios, te he echado de menos". Le dije sin aliento por nuestro beso.

"Yo también te he echado de menos. Bella, lo siento. Fui un idiota, te quiero mucho". Murmuró para mí, manteniendo sus labios cerca de los míos.

"No, no, no tienes que lamentarte, mi estúpido padre...", le dije, pero sus labios me hicieron callar mientras nos besábamos otra vez, desesperadamente.

Después de varios minutos de darle la bienvenida a casa, él me preguntó cómo estaba Carlie, antes de buscar a Jake y a Vanessa. Mierda, Jake era un idiota por haber venido aquí.

"¿Estamos bien?". Jake le preguntó de forma inesperada.

Edward suspiró y rodó los ojos, antes de decir. "Lo que sea". Y luego me llevó a la casa, y no dijo nada cuando Jake nos siguió al mismo tiempo de la mano de Vanessa.

¿Qué demonios me había perdido?

**Muchas gracias por comentarme ;)**


	23. Nunca mejor

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Por fin me ha dejado la página poner el capitulo ¬¬**

**Capítulo 22 - Nunca mejor**

... …

(BPOV)

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando y pasando tiempo con todos. Cuando Carlie despertó de su siesta, Edward corrió escaleras arriba a buscarla, y yo no podía decir quien estaba más feliz de los dos. Edward la apretó con fuerza y ella le cogió la cara con una sonrisa y un balbuceo. Carlie nunca balbuceaba tanto como cuando estaba con Edward, casi como si estuviera tratando de cantar con él, porque él siempre cantaba con ella.

Jacob se quedó por unas horas, y Edward no dijo nada al respecto. Aunque en ocasiones lo veía mirando a Jake, parecía que estaba tratando de deshacerse de cualquier tipo de sentimientos hostiles que tenía hacia él. Yo estaba tan confundida con su coexistencia tensa pero pacífica, que en realidad me daba dolor de cabeza.

"Dios, ella se está haciendo muy grande, Bells". Jake me dijo mientras veíamos a Edward discutir con Alice sobre lo que Carlie llevaba. Alice quería llevársela para cambiar su atuendo, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir en ese momento por algo así.

"Sí, y siento como si hubiera nacido ayer". Estaba de acuerdo, pero no quitaba los ojos de Edward y de Carlie. El verlos juntos era mi vista favorita en el mundo, y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que los veía.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?". Edward le preguntó a Vanessa cuando ella regresó de la habitación. Edward insistió en que llamara a su madre para decirle lo que estaba haciendo y comprobar que estaba bien.

Vanessa se encogió de hombros. "Anthony dijo que no estaba en casa y no sabía dónde estaba". Vanessa se acercó a donde Jake estaba sentado, se sentó en su regazo, y le envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

"Vanessa cariño". Esme dijo mientras se acercaba caminando por las escaleras. "Acabo de preparar un colchón de aire en el estudio para que pases la noche".

"Oh, no tenía por qué hacerlo, señora Cullen", dijo Vanessa.

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, y por favor llámame Esme".

"Uh, podía haberse quedado en el sofá de Edward como lo hizo anoche". Le ofrecí.

"No, no podía". Edward dijo rápidamente.

"Maldita sea, ¿estar en la cárcel te ha hecho ponerte caliente, o qué?". Emmet objeto de burla y luego se rió con su profunda risa ruidosa.

"Emmet". Esme lo regañó, completamente consternada.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó como un idiota.

Esme y Carlisle sabían que Edward y yo teníamos relaciones sexuales en nuestra habitación, y lo permitían porque los dos teníamos dieciocho años y no íbamos a tener más niños de ninguna manera, pero eso no significaba que lo fueran a tolerar públicamente delante de los demás. Carlisle era el hijo de un predicador, y el sexo antes del matrimonio no era algo con lo que se sintiera cómodo.

"Me voy". Dijo Jake mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba los brazos. "¿Te veré mañana después de la escuela?", le preguntó a Vanessa. Ella asintió, le sonrió y lo besó en los labios. La cara de Edward se convirtió en una de asco y parecía que iba a una peor cuando el pequeño beso se convirtió en uno más largo y más húmedo.

"Vale, suficiente". Edward les dijo finalmente.

Jake se apartó, y nos dijo adiós a todos.

Yo no estaba segura, pero creía haber oído decir a Edward 'maldito' en voz muy baja cuando Jake se marchaba.

Edward puso a Carlie a la cama, y volvió a sentarse conmigo por un tiempo mientras pasabamos otro rato con su familia.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes Vanessa?". Le preguntó a su hermana.

"No lo sé todavía. Sólo sé que no quiero volver mientras Lizzy esté todo el día bebiendo".

"Pero todavía eres una niña, no puedes vivir por tu cuenta", Edward le dijo.

"Tal vez me emancipe". Ella dijo.

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Sigue estando en la escuela on-line?", le preguntó.

"Sí, y tengo muy buenas calificaciones. Todavía tengo una buena cantidad de dinero que queda de mi herencia, por lo que puedo mantenerme por un tiempo, tal vez me vaya a vivir con Jake cuando vaya a la universidad".

"Oh, no, no". Dijo Edward con fuerza. "Mira, déjame pensar en eso por un tiempo. Voy a llamar a Lizzy mañana y hablaré con ella sobre todo".

Después de estar seguros de que Carlie estaba en un sueño profundo, Edward y yo fuimos a la cama también. Seguíamos con las luces bajas, pero no nos preocupábamos por hablar o hacer ruido, porque Carlie dormía como un tronco.  
"Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado antes con Jake?", le pregunté al final.

"Oh, él fue a la cárcel y hablamos", dijo casualmente.

"Espera un minuto. ¿A él se le permitió ir a verte, pero yo no podía?", le dije ofendida.

"Yo de ninguna manera le dije que fuera. Sólo se presentó allí y hablamos un poco, y decidí que pelearme con él no valía la pena. No quería tener lejos a Vanessa por cómo me sentía por él, y me pidió venir a visitaros a ti y a Carlie, así que decidí por lo menos intentar tolerarlo. Sin embargo, todavía le odio".

"Eres tan hermoso". Le dije completamente hipnotizada por las líneas de su rostro perfecto.

Él sonrió y me dejó sin aliento. Puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla. "Ven aquí", dijo en voz baja y llevó mis labios a los suyos. Me besó dulcemente, antes de tirarme hacia atrás y darme una sonrisa maligna. "Vale, quítate la ropa".

Le sonreí ampliamente y empecé a quitármela. Me encantaba hacer el amor con él, suave, dulce y completamente combinando nuestras almas en una sola. Pero a veces sólo lo necesitábamos fuerte, profundo y apasionado, y sabía de inmediato que iba a ser una de esas noches.

Mi cuerpo ya estaba listo y esperando por él, mientras temblaba por la impaciente anticipación. Nos mirábamos nuestros labios con entusiasmo a medida que nos cogíamos el uno al otro, poniéndonos de rodillas, en la parte superior de la cama. Él estaba en ropa interior, y yo estaba con mi sujetador y mis bragas.

Me puso encima de él, así que estaba sentada, a caballo en su cintura, y podía sentir su dureza en mi alma a través de la poca ropa que teníamos puesta. Me desabrochó el sujetador y frotó sus manos por el lado de mi pecho desnudo mientras miraba a mi pecho con una sonrisa y una mirada de asombro. Se inclinó hacia delante y puso en sus labios mi pecho derecho y besó mi pezón, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro enviándome ondas eléctricas a la espalda.

Empecé a moverme sin control en su erección cubierta por sus bóxers, mientras él gemía sin aliento. Los dos nos estábamos desesperando, por lo que llevó sus manos a mis caderas y me levantó de él para que pudiera tirar fuera sus bóxers, y no perdió el tiempo teniendo cuidado con mi ropa interior delicada, sólo la arrancó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Yo esperaba que me diera la vuelta y se pusiera encima de mí, pero volvió a ponerme las manos en las caderas, y me guió de nuevo sobre él.

"Nunca he estado encima". Le dije sorprendida por su posición deseada.

"Yo te ayudaré", susurró mientras colocaba mi apertura sobre su punta, sin quitar las manos de mis caderas. Gentilmente me puso sobre él por lo que se metió muy dentro de mí y entonces aflojó su agarre, así podría tener la oportunidad de tomar el relevo.

"¿Qué hago?". Le pregunté patéticamente.

"Lo que tú quieras. Simplemente déjate ir".

Empecé a moverme lentamente, pero después de un minuto seguí su consejo y dejé de lado mi preocupación acerca de cómo se sentía él, y me concentré en que yo lo sintiera bien. Me moví más rápido y más duro, hasta que noté sus emociones y le vi demasiado ansioso, era obvio que estaba teniendo dificultades para dejarme tener el control. Él aguantó mi empuje hasta que fue demasiado para él y nos cambió de posición en un movimiento rápido, sin dejar de empujar ni una vez, antes de terminar explotando, quedándonos completa y felizmente entumecidos.

"Simplemente no podías dejarme tener el control, ¿verdad?", le pregunté luchando por tener aire, después de que explotara en mí.

"No, pero lo he intentado", dijo jadeando, y nos reímos los dos.

Nos quedamos allí y dejamos que la euforia durara, hasta que los dos nos dormimos.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté por los gritos de Carlie y esperando a que Edward saltara de la cama para ir por ella, pero él se había ido. Me obligué a que no cundiera el pánico por su ausencia, pero no podía evitar sentirme incómoda. Edward casi nunca se levantaba de la cama sin que me diera cuenta, y si lo hacía, por lo general, era porque algo estaba mal.

Me vestí, luego cogí a Carlie, y bajé de inmediato para ver si podía encontrar a Edward. Di la vuelta a la esquina de la cocina y me sentí aliviada cuando le vi sentado en la mesa hablando con alguien por teléfono, pero la expresión de su rostro parecía exactamente lo contrario al alivio, se veía muy estresado.

"Tú tienes responsabilidades. No puedes huir de la vida y estar libre de hacer lo que demonios quieras". Edward estaba diciendo por el teléfono. Le hice a Carlie un biberón y luego me senté en la mesa junto a Edward para darle de comer. "Maldita sea, Lizzy. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer?... Bueno, eso es genial... porque es tu problema... Ya sabes que no te va a perdonar por esto". Luego colgó.

Edward tiró el teléfono frustrado, entonces me miró. "Lizzy ha decidió que su vida miserable es demasiado para ella, y ella está por Las Vegas. Maravilloso, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué pasa con Vanessa?". Le pregunté preocupada.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé. Ella ha dicho que no puede manejarlo, y que Anthony ofreció hacerse a cargo de ella, pero debido a su estado de salud, los servicios de protección infantil pueden intervenir y decir que es un tutor inadecuado".

"Tal vez los Cullen". Le sugerí.

"No. Quiero decir, sé que probablemente lo harían, pero el sistema no funciona así. Ella iría a un orfanato durante unos meses, entonces se colocaría en diferentes hogares de acogida antes de que ella pudiera ser elegida para ser adoptada".

"¿No puede ser este su hogar de acogida?", le pregunté confundida.

"No, para poder criarle, el chico tiene que tener una habitación que como mucho puede ser compartida con otros dos, y esta casa está bastante completa. Además, realmente no se puede solicitar un hogar de crianza en particular. Va por números y obras en una rotación, así que quién sabe dónde acabaría". Edward me dijo, y luego se frotó la cara con las manos, antes de descansar la cabeza sobre la mesa.

"Edward, la cosa obvia que puedes hacer es adoptarla tú mismo, tienes dieciocho años y es tu pariente más cercano. ¿Deben permitir que tengas su tutela, no?", le pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Tengo antecedentes penales. He sido arrestado tres veces y tengo dos cargos de posesión de drogas. Probablemente tampoco me dejarían tener la custodia exclusiva de Carlie si lo necesitara".

"Eso es ridículo, estás limpio ahora y lo estás haciendo todo bien". Le dije frustrada.

"Eso no les importa. Ellos me ven como si yo siempre pudiera arruinarlo todo otra vez".

Entonces tuve una idea.

"¿Qué pasa si te casas?" Le pregunté.

Me miró por un momento. "No, incluso si nos casáramos este verano, ella ya estaría en el sistema en ese momento".

"Entones vamos a casarnos hoy. Iremos al juzgado de la ciudad y lo haremos legal. Nada tiene que cambiar, ni siquiera tienes que decírselo a nadie si realmente no quieres, pero al menos seré un pariente legal de ella, y puedo usar mi expediente limpio para obtener la custodia".

Edward se miró las manos, mientras que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Podría funcionar". Dijo finalmente. Pero entonces él me miró y sonrió. "Pero realmente no quieres casarte conmigo".

"Por supuesto que sí, ¿ese es el plan, no?"

"Pero esto va a ser legal y vinculante, por lo que no puedes cambiar de opinión cuando te des cuenta de lo idiota que realmente soy".

"No, eso ya lo sé". Le tomé el pelo.

Se echó a reír por un momento, pero luego se puso serio. "Sabes que no te merezco, ¿no?"

"Y sigues diciendo eso". Le dije molesta. "Bueno, entonces, olvídate de ti, ¿qué hay de lo que merezco yo, no merezco ser feliz?"

"Cariño, te mereces la felicidad más que nadie en el mundo".

"Bueno, eres lo que me hace feliz, así que déjate de esa mierda de odiarte a ti mismo", le ordené.

Me sonrió de nuevo. "Bueno, nos casamos ahora en el ayuntamiento, pero cuando nos lo podamos permitir tendremos una boda de verdad, con todas esas cosas, el vestido blanco, el pastel, el baile".

"No, no quiero perder el dinero en algo así. No te preocupes por tener una gran boda, de hecho, realmente no quiero una. Yo sólo quiero estar casada contigo y pasar nuestra vida juntos en todos los medios humanamente posibles".

"Dios, te amo tanto", me dijo.

"Y eso es todo lo que necesito". Le dije de nuevo.

"Ven aquí". Dijo, por lo que puse a Carlie en su silla de bebé y me acerqué a él. Él me puso en su regazo y nos besamos durante unos minutos, hasta que Carlisle entró en la habitación y se aclaró la garganta.

"Buenos días". Nos dijo, luego se acercó a besar a Carlie en la cabeza.

"Esta mañana". Me dijo de nuevo.

"Hey Carlisle, vamos a casarnos". Edward dijo con entusiasmo.

"Bueno, eso es una excelente noticia". Carlisle dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Estáis planeando la boda para el verano?", preguntó.

"No, vamos a casarnos hoy", dijo Edward, y Carlisle nos miró sorprendido y algo preocupado.

"¿Cuál es la prisa?", nos preguntó.

Edward le habló de su madre y de nuestro plan para quedarnos con Vanessa, y Carlisle no se veía sólo afectado, sino que también parecía un poco orgulloso.

"Bueno, vosotros dos definitivamente estáis dando un gran paso. Pero odiaría que os casarais antes de estar listos y por cualquier motivo que no fuera sólo porque os amáis el uno al otro".

"Nosotros nos amamos". Le dije. "Y estamos listos, quiero decir, sería más fácil esperar hasta después de la graduación, pero sólo son un par de meses y si esto mantiene a Vanessa fuera del sistema, entonces ¿por qué no? No es como si nos fuéramos a casar sólo por Vanessa, estábamos pensando en eso de todos modos".

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, está bien entonces. Voy a llamar a mi abogado y que se ponga en contacto con los servicios sociales para iniciar el proceso de obtención de su custodia legal .Ya sabéis, estar casados a los dieciocho años con un bebé y ser responsable de otro hijo, no va a ser fácil. Pero realmente creo que si alguien puede hacerlo, sois vosotros. Ahora, me gustaría que los cuatro os quedarais aquí, al menos hasta la graduación".

"Gracias Carlisle", dijo Edward.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Edward, realmente has podido recuperar tu vida y has tomado la responsabilidad que necesitabas".

"Gracias, pero yo nunca habría mejorado sin tu apoyo, y Bella me da ganas de ser mejor", dijo Edward.

"Eso lo sé. Gracias Bella, sé que lo has salvado". Me dijo Carlisle, haciéndome sentir muy incómoda.

"Yo no he hecho nada". Le dije en voz baja.

"Sí que lo has hecho". Dijo Edward calmado. "Si no fuera por ti, no tendría ningún deseo de ser mejor. Puede que me hubiera limpiado por un tiempo, pero habría caído de nuevo en mi vieja mierda, al igual que Lizzy lo hizo".

"Tú eres más que tu madre, como yo de la mía. Somos mejores que ellas y vamos a estar bien", le prometí.

"Mejor que bien", dijo.

"Mejor que bien", repetí.

Nos tomamos el día libre y fuimos al juzgado de la ciudad. Esme y Alice lloraron todo el tiempo, y Emmet y Rose mantuvieron intercambio de besos y miradas significativas, como si estuvieran planeando su propia boda. Vanessa iba de la mano de Bree y se movían constantemente como niñas. Carlisle estaba de pie más cercano a nosotros como el mejor amigo de Edward, y estaba sosteniendo a Carlie porque quería estar lo más cerca posible de Edward.

Dijimos nuestros 'sí quiero ', y luego nos besamos por primera vez como una pareja casada, y todos aplaudieron para nosotros. No era exactamente el lugar más hermoso, pero la intensidad de las emociones entre nosotros era tan mágica que podría haber estado en el escenario más glorioso y no sentirme así.

"Te amo mucho", me dijo.

"Yo también te amo". Le dije con lágrimas rodando por mi cara. Edward no lloró porque nunca lo hacía, pero yo sabía que él se sentía igual de enamorado y de feliz como yo.

"Vamos a llevarnos a Carlie y a Vanessa a casa. Vosotros dos debéis salir y celebrarlo", nos ofreció Esme.

"Gracias Esme", dijimos los dos a la vez.

Todos salieron hacia el coche y nos despedimos, cuando Edward y yo nos cruzamos con Charlie en el camino hacia el coche. Charlie pasaba mucho tiempo en el juzgado porque era el jefe de policía, así que no me sorprendió el verlo allí, yo tenía la esperanza de verlo.

"¿Qué está pasando?". Él nos preguntó con suspicacia.

Edward me miró para ver si quería que se lo dijera o no, así que pensé, qué demonios.

"Nos acabamos de casar, ¿quieres felicitarnos?". Le pregunté con una actitud un poco más de la que pretendía tener, sabiendo la que sería su reacción.

"No, de verdad, ¿qué está pasando?", preguntó con incredulidad.

Levanté mi mano izquierda para mostrarle el anillo que el abuelo de Edward le dio, que había pertenecido a su abuela antes de morir. "No es broma". Le dije rotundamente y su rostro se puso de un color muy pálido, de color blanco.

"¿Puedo llamarte papá?". Edward bromeó sin humor.

Charlie cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia arriba, antes de mirarme de nuevo brevemente y alejarse.

"¿Estás bien?". Edward me preguntó.

Y como cada vez que me hacia esa pregunta, contesté con sinceridad: "Nunca he estado mejor".

**Gracias por los comentarios, disfrutad de lo bueno que poco le queda...**


	24. Legal

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 23 - Legal**

...

(BPOV)

No teníamos tiempo ni dinero para una luna de miel apropiada, así que fuimos a un lugar que estaba segura de que sería más mágico que cualquier escapada tropical. El prado. Era el lugar donde todo comenzó y no podía haber sido un lugar más perfecto para empezar nuestra vida juntos como una pareja casada.

Pasamos el resto del día nadando en el rio, y tomando el sol uno al lado del otro, ya que no podíamos estar separados. Estuvimos sin ropa todo el tiempo, pero cuando el sol bajó, nos vimos obligados a separarnos y a vestirnos.

"Bien, señora Cullen, ¿estás lista para ir a casa?", me preguntó y yo no podía dejar de sonreír.

"No, pero tenemos que hacerlo". Le dije quejándome, pero la sonrisa no se quitó de mi cara. Él había estado dentro de mí la mayor parte del día, pero nunca parecía tener suficiente de él y sabía que nunca lo tendría.

"No te preocupes amor, vamos a continuar esta tarde en casa". Prometió, por lo que accedí de mala gana.

Me sentía un poco mareada por hacer el amor durante todo el día, y me estaba cansando cada vez más a medida que caminábamos por la montaña, por lo que Edward se rió de mí y me ofreció algo.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté cuestionándole.

"Venga, sube a mi espalda".

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí, sube". Dijo, por lo que salté a su espalda y me llevó durante el resto del camino. Me sentía estúpida al principio, pero después de unos minutos, me divertí con eso.

"Vamos, más rápido". Le tomé el pelo, así que empezó a dar vueltas mientras yo gritaba y pedía que se detuviera.

"¿No estás mareado?". Le pregunté mientras caminaba inmediatamente después de que terminara de dar vueltas.

"Tengo un buen equilibrio. Han ayudado esos momentos en los que me drogaba", dijo casualmente.

Pasamos el resto del día como si fuera cualquier otro día, hablando y enganchados el uno al otro. Y esa noche la pasamos como si fuera cualquier otra noche, haciendo el amor y durmiendo en la cama, unidos como si fuéramos uno y entrelazados por completo. En realidad no esperábamos que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros porque tuviéramos un pedazo de papel que decía que estábamos legalmente ligados, porque ya estábamos tan cerca como dos personas, posiblemente, podrían estar.

Me dormí esa noche, viendo en mi mente una repetición de todo nuestro tiempo juntos, desde el principio. Empezamos con una extraña y reacia amistad y con una relación secreta que se convirtió rápidamente en lo más importante de mi vida. Entonces esa parte pequeña pero significativa de mi vida, se convirtió en toda mi vida. Me dormí soñando con ese tiempo en el que él estuvo lejos de mí y yo estaba sola, y tenía que encontrar una manera de sobrevivir sin él. Mirando hacia atrás ahora, estaba muy agradecida de haber estado embarazada, ya que tenía una parte de él en nuestro bebé, era la única manera de sobrevivir a su ausencia. Pero ahora él era mi marido, y la vida era perfecta.

Todavía había problemas que debíamos resolver, como la forma en la que íbamos a llevar las finanzas y las cosas en el futuro, pero mientras estuviéramos juntos, sabía que nada nos hundiría. Pero cada vez que pensaba en el futuro, nunca podía ver más allá de este año, como si hubiera una especie de siniestra nube que se cernía sobre nosotros, ocultando la vida que queríamos compartir.

Cuando me estaba preparando para la escuela al día siguiente, me di cuenta de que tenía un pequeño problema. ¿Debía quitarme el anillo y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, o me lo ponía y contestaba con la verdad si alguien me preguntaba al respecto? No teníamos dinero suficiente para comprar un anillo de matrimonio para Edward, por lo que él no tenía que preocuparse por eso, pero Edward ya tenía el anillo de su abuela y estaba pensando en dármelo después de la graduación, por lo que lo usamos como mi anillo de boda.

"Edward, ¿debo llevar esto a la escuela?". Le pregunté al salir del baño.

"Si tú quieres. No me importa".

"¿No te importa?". Le pregunté, incrédula.

"No. Estoy unido a ti para siempre y siempre te querré, así que ¿por qué me tendría que importar lo que piensen los demás?"

"Wow, cómo has cambiado". Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Espero que para mejor", dijo serio.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé suavemente. "Definitivamente para mejor".

Íbamos a ir hacia las escaleras, cuando Edward giró a la izquierda, hacia el estudio, y llamó a la puerta.

"Vanessa, tienes que levantarte". Dijo a través de la puerta.

"¿Para qué?". Ella gritó.

"Porque te voy a inscribir en la escuela hoy, así que mueve el culo de la cama".

Oímos un golpe fuerte, seguido de pasos que se apresuraban a medida que se oían más cerca de nosotros, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

"¿Hablas en serio?", preguntó ella con entusiasmo.

"Sí". Dijo molesto. "Así que date prisa".

"Pero sólo quedan como unas seis semanas para que acabe la escuela", dijo.

"Pues así ya estarás lista para ir el año que viene, ¿no?"

Vanessa estaba encantada con la idea de poder ir a la escuela con Jake, aunque fueran sólo unas pocas semanas, así que se preparó más rápido de lo que yo pensaba que sería capaz.

Salimos temprano porque sabíamos que teníamos que ir a la oficina para hacernos cargo de algunas cosas legales. Aún no éramos técnicamente los tutores de Vanessa pero como tenía a su hermano de dieciocho años, Edward era capaz de firmar por ella para las clases. Tuve que ir también, porque mi nombre legal se convirtió en Cullen, así que tuve que hacer todos los papeles de nuevo. Me encantaba la idea de leer en un futuro, en mi diploma, 'Isabella Cullen' y no podía esperar para verlo en la realidad.

"Vamos, te acompaño a tu primera clase". Edward le dijo a Vanessa cuando la campana sonó.

"Vale, gracias", dijo.

Edward me dio un beso de despedida, y me fui a mi primera clase. Cuando entré en la sala, Ángela me miró sorprendida y me esperaba con impaciencia a que tomara mi asiento a su lado.

"Oh Dios mío, Bella, he estado muy preocupada por ti desde lo que pasó el sábado y entonces no te vi en la escuela el lunes y me preocupé aún más, ¿está todo bien, qué ocurrió con Edward?", preguntó ella en un apuro.

"Oh, lo siento, he visto que me llamaste, pero he estado muy ocupada este fin de semana y no he encontrado un momento para devolverte la llamada". Le dije. "Edward está muy bien, su padrastro le sacó la mañana del domingo, por eso ayer nos tomamos el día libre", le dije vagamente.

"Alice se lo tomó ayer también".

"Sí, ella tuvo que ayudarnos con algo".

"Bella, ¿qué estás diciendo?", preguntó ella con desconfianza.

"Bueno, qué demonios". Me dije en voz baja. "Ayer, Edward y yo nos casamos".

"¿Qué?", ella dijo demasiado fuerte.

"Shhh, calla", la regañé.

"Oh, lo siento". Susurró. "¿Hablas en serio, tú y Edward realmente os habéis casado?"

"Sí". Le susurré a su vez y le enseñé mi anillo.

"Oh, wow. ¿Por qué ahora?". Ella me preguntó.

"Es una larga historia". Le dije. "Ya te la contaré en el almuerzo".

"Vale".

Cuando finalmente llegó el almuerzo, Ángela me esperaba ansiosamente en nuestra zona de encuentro, pero Edward ya estaba allí, y ella lo interrogaba mientras que Ben estaba escuchando su explicación con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera preocupado de que Ángela quisiera hacerlo también.

"¿Entonces decidisteis casaros? Eso es tan dulce y romántico". Ella le dijo mientras yo caminaba hacia allí. Me senté al lado de Edward y él puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besó en el cuello.

"¿Pero sólo os casasteis porque tenías que hacerlo, por tu hermana, no, Edward?", Ben dijo nerviosamente.

"No Ben, en realidad estábamos planeando casarnos este verano de todos modos, simplemente lo adelantamos unos meses por mi hermana". Edward dijo con una expresión presumida.

"Gracias hombre, ahora le vas a dar ideas a Ángela". Ben le susurró a Edward.

"Hola chicos". Jacob dijo después de acercarse a nosotros. Ben y Ángela le miraban directamente, incómodos por su presencia y miraban a Edward para detectar cualquier signo de incomodidad.

"Hola Jake", dije casualmente. Cuando le conté a Ángela todo lo de nuestra apresurada boda, no le había mencionado el hecho de que Edward y Jake se habían declarado la paz, por lo que todavía estaban preocupados acerca de otra pelea entre ellos.

"¿Cómo está Vanessa hoy?, no he hablado con ella desde el domingo, y no pude hablar con ella ayer". Jake preguntó.

"Oh, eso es porque estaba en nuestra boda ayer y estuvo ocupada con Alice y Esme después". Edward dijo con indiferencia.

"Espera, ¿qué?". Jake dijo confundido.

"Nos casamos ayer en el ayuntamiento, por lo que Vanessa estaba con nosotros". Le expliqué.

"Lo siento, queríamos haberte invitado, pero perdimos la invitación". Edward dijo con sarcasmo.

"Estáis de broma, ¿verdad?" Jake me preguntó.

"Nop". Le dije, entonces le expliqué la situación de Vanessa, y Jake tenía una mezcla de preocupación y alivio en todo su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estáis seguros de que así obtendréis su custodia?", nos preguntó.

"Carlisle tiene un muy buen abogado, debería funcionar", dijo Edward rotundamente.

"Tengo que ir a verla". Dijo Jake marchándose hacia el estacionamiento, antes de que se diera cuenta de que Vanessa venia a pocos metros caminando hacia nosotros.

"Jake". Ella le dijo alegremente.

"Estás aquí". Dijo sorprendido.

"Sí, mi padre de aquí me ha hecho venir". Ella bromeó.

Jake envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó con fuerza, como si hubieran pasado meses desde que se habían visto por última vez, en lugar de un par de días. "Te he extrañado".

"Yo también te he extrañado". Dijo ella con una sonrisa, y luego comenzaron a besarse otra vez.

"Uf". Edward se quejó detrás de mí como lo hizo la última vez que fuimos testigos de eso.

"Hey hombre, por lo menos ya no tendrá ojos para Bella nunca más", le dijo Ben a Edward.

"Eso es verdad". Edward estuvo de acuerdo. Edward y Ben no eran precisamente los mejores amigos, pero parecían llevarse muy bien, por lo que Ángela y yo éramos felices. Jake a veces pasaba algunos ratos con nosotros cuando estábamos todos juntos, pero se llevaba mejor con sus compañeros de fútbol que con Ben, así que tenía sentido que Ben se pusiera del lado de Edward con cualquier cosa, en vez del de Jake.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?". Me volví para ver a James, la amenaza de la escuela.

"Déjanos en paz". Le dije. Miré hacia atrás brevemente, y Edward tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro.

"Edward, mi viejo amigo, ¿cuando has vuelto a la tierra?", James le preguntó en un tono falsamente amistoso.

"Debería estar preguntándote a ti eso. He vuelto hace un par de meses, pero no te he visto hasta ahora". Edward dijo sonando un poco cauteloso.

"Eso es porque acabo de salir de la cárcel. Oí que fuiste detenido hace unos meses por posesión de drogas". James le dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

"Sí, ¿y?". Edward dijo molesto.

"Que tú escondías alguna de mis mierdas en aquel caserón antiguo que era tu casa, y dado que los policías saquearon el lugar y se lo llevaron todo, voy a necesitar que me pagues todo, porque si no… voy a tener que matarte". James se burló.

"Vete al infierno". Edward dijo secamente.

James cogió a Edward por el cuello de su camisa, y lo levantó. "¿Qué coño has dicho, idiota?"

Edward empujó a James apartándolo fácilmente. "No me toques, puto asqueroso". Le advirtió Edward.

"Oh sí, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?", dijo James mientras cogía a Edward de la camisa.

Empecé a enloquecer pensando en que Edward se metería en otra pelea. La última vez que estuvo en una pelea en la escuela, fue expulsado y luego se desató el infierno y él desapareció de mi vida durante casi un año. Por no mencionar el hecho de que su rostro aún estaba golpeado, de cuando él y Jake se pelearon hace unos días.

"Edward, no vale la pena ese hombre". Jake dijo mientras se acercaba a la confrontación, y de repente estaba agradecida de que él estuviera allí. Edward era fuerte y yo sabía que él podría manejarlo, pero James era imprevisible y me sentía mejor al saber que Jake podría ayudarlo a controlar la situación si empeoraba. Ben se puso de pie también, como una señal de que apoyaba a Edward si hubiera una pelea. James miró a Edward, y luego a Jake y a Ben, y decidió dar marcha atrás. Pero como un insulto de despedida, James me miró a mí y puso sus dos dedos en la boca y sacó la lengua entre ellos. Edward vio su gesto irrespetuoso y se abalanzó sobre él, pero Jake le cogió por la espalda antes de que pudiera llegar a él y James siguió caminando.

"No vale la pena". Jake le repitió, manteniendo los brazos cerrados alrededor de los hombros de Edward.

"¡Vale!". Edward le gritó a Jake y quitó sus brazos de él.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?". Jake le preguntó.

"¿El qué?, pensaba que estaba perfectamente claro. James piensa que le debo dinero porque la policía confiscó las drogas que había escondido para él, cuando saquearon la casa de los Cullen, el año pasado". Edward explicó.

"Bueno, ¿cuánto quieres?". Ben le preguntó.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé, unos pocos grandes". Supuso.

"¿Por qué no le pides el dinero a Carlisle?". Vanessa sugirió.

"Porque esto es una gran mierda. No voy a pedirle a Carlisle dinero para droga, además de que todo esto es ridículo, me robó un montón de drogas y si yo fuera detrás de él para que me pagara, él me debería mucho más de lo que la policía tomó de mi casa".

"Bueno, ¿por qué diablos te lo pide entones?". Jake le preguntó.

"Porque él es un idiota que no sabe cómo vivir". Edward dijo con frialdad. "No lo sé, James es sólo un idiota y un gallito feliz, que siempre está en busca de una pelea. Es como un juego para él... Sólo le gusta meterse con la gente y sólo es feliz cuando la gente piensa que es aterrador".

"Edward, tal vez deberíamos hablar con Carlisle de todos modos. Así le haríamos saber que James está amenazándote para que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar la manera de manejar esto". Sugerí

"Cariño, no te preocupes por él, James solo habla, él es realmente un marica después de todo. Sé que es un hecho que está aterrorizado por Jacob, y ahora que él piensa que Jake es mi amigo, me dejará en paz". Edward trató de tranquilizarme, pero yo no estaba convencida.

"Realmente, ¿él tiene miedo de mí?". Jake le preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

"Sí, solía tomar el camino largo para ir a clase para no tener que cruzarse contigo. Nunca dijo por qué, ¿qué le hiciste?, ¿le diste una patada en el culo o algo así?", Edward preguntó con entusiasmo.

"No, no, que yo recuerde. Pero tal vez uno de mis amigos hiciera algo así".

"No, está específicamente cagado por ti, nunca dijo nada acerca de cualquiera de los otros", le dijo Edward.

Jake pensó por un momento, y luego se encogió de hombros. "De cualquiera manera, eso está bien".

El resto de la semana pasó sin incidentes. Nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos había cambiado un poco: en el comienzo del año escolar, básicamente, éramos Alice, Ángela y yo, y de vez en cuando Ben. Él por lo general pasaba el almuerzo en la sala de audiovisuales trabajando en su proyecto, pero desde que Edward había regresado, Ben había estado pasando más y más tiempo con nosotros como si él creyera que estaba bien relacionarse con nosotros o algo así.

Las chicas seguían detrás de Edward, ni siquiera les preocupaba que estuviera conmigo o que tuviéramos un bebé juntos, de hecho, casi parecía que así le querían más, pero él las ignoraba. La mayoría de los hombres todavía pensaban que Edward era atractivo también, ellos solo deseaban gustar a las chicas tanto como Edward les gustaba. Pero cuando Vanessa comenzó aquí, Jake empezó a unirse a nuestro grupo poco a poco. Yo realmente esperaba que ella estuviera con sus amigos porque a nosotros ya nos veía suficiente en casa y creía que ella estaba harta de nosotros, pero la verdad era que ella y Edward eran en realidad muy cercanos y ella tendía a apoyarse en él porque la ayudaba mucho.

Ahora yo estaba muy contenta por ver a Jake de nuevo. Todavía éramos muy buenos amigos y ahora que él era de pies a cabeza de Vanessa, no había más resentimiento o envidia de nadie más. A Edward ni siquiera le importaba si Jake y yo estábamos solos a veces, era como si todo estuviera equilibrado, todos teníamos una persona con la que no podríamos vivir sin ella.

"Así que, ¿por qué ya no pasas tiempo con tus otros amigos?". Le pregunté a Jake mientras caminábamos a clase la semana siguiente.

"Bueno, todavía está la cuestión de Kim", dijo Jake.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, Jared todavía odia a Edward por lo que sucedió el año pasado con Kim, y todos más o menos están unidos, por lo que todo el mundo odia a Edward. Es casi como si todo el mundo compartiera un cerebro o algo así, es una locura. De todos modos, no eran demasiado felices conmigo por estar tanto tiempo a su alrededor, por lo que me llamaron traidor y todas esas cosas divertidas, así que me separé de ellos y ahora ninguno de ellos me habla".

"Increíble, Jake, lo siento por eso. Odio que hayas perdido a todos tus amigos por eso", le dije.

"No te preocupes por eso, Nessie es mucho más importante para mí que ser parte de su paquete, no todos me odian, Seth todavía intenta seguirme como un perrito perdido. Pero ahora él tiene una clase electiva con Edward y realmente le gusta, así que no estoy seguro de si Seth todavía quiere ser mi amigo, o si realmente quiere estar con Edward".

"Bueno, deberías decirle que venga a almorzar con nosotros de vez en cuando, apuesto a que a Edward también le gustaría".

"No sé, sólo es joven, así que..."

"Y Vanessa es una estudiante de segundo año, por lo que deberían familiarizarse para que pueda ayudarla el año que viene". Le sugerí.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Pero todos los grandes cerdos de esta escuela se gradúan este año con nosotros, así que realmente no hay nadie de quien me tenga que preocupar porque se acerque a Nessie".

"Nunca se sabe". Yo me burlé, y su rostro empezó a preocuparse.

"¿Cómo voy a mantener a Ness interesada en mí durante dos años enteros, mientras que ella está aquí sin mí?", preguntó preocupado.

"Si ella realmente te ama, entonces no será un problema. ¿Y qué hay de ti?, tú estarás en el estado de Washington, y habrá montones de universidad bonitas a las que les encantaría salir con un jugador de fútbol como tú". Yo bromeaba, pero hablaba en serio, al mismo tiempo.

"De ninguna manera. Bella, sé que esto puede sonar extraño, ya que sólo han pasado un par de semanas, pero Nessie es mi alma gemela, y yo ni siquiera veo a otras chicas, es como si ellas fueran rostros en blanco sin expresión".

"No suena raro, sé exactamente cómo te sientes", yo le aseguré.

Durante la semana siguiente, Edward y Jake empezaron a llevarse bastante bien, incluso bromeaban entre ellos y con toda tranquilidad estaban juntos durante los descansos y el almuerzo, mientras nos esperaban al resto para que nos uniéramos a ellos. Jake venía a la casa de los Cullen casi todos los días después de la escuela, y todos simplemente pasábamos el rato juntos, hacíamos los deberes, y jugábamos con Carlie hasta la noche. Edward incluso dejó de dar feas miradas a Jake cuando cogía a Carlie, a él no parecía importarle para nada la presencia de Jake en nuestras vidas.

"Hay alguien aquí que quiere ver al señor y la señora Cullen", nos dijo Carlisle mientras estábamos haciendo los deberes en la cocina.

Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas, antes de levantarnos y seguir a Carlisle a la sala de estar. Miré hacia atrás y Vanessa vino muy rápida, y tenía una expresión de pánico en su cara sabiendo que esto era algo que probablemente tendría que ver con ella. Jake la tomó de la mano, y ella inmediatamente se relajó.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, un hombre con un feo traje marrón estaba sentado allí con una enorme pila de papeles. Él nos miró, y se levantó a medida que nos acercábamos.

"Y ustedes deben de ser el señor y la señora Cullen", preguntó y le tendió la mano a Edward para saludarle. "Mi nombre es Jason Jenks, soy un representante legal de los servicios sociales".

"Oh, bien, estábamos esperando su visita". Edward dijo y le estrechó la mano. "Soy Edward, ella es mi esposa Bella".

"Encantado de conocerles a ambos", dijo agitando la mano. "Siempre es maravilloso cuando la gente joven como ustedes, da un paso más para cuidar a un miembro de la familia".

"Entonces, ¿significa esto que la tutela ha sido aprobada?", Edward preguntó con impaciencia.

"Bueno, vamos a ver. Ya la tienen en la escuela, así que eso es un plus, y tiene un lugar para vivir", dijo al leer un documento frente a él. Luego miró a Edward: "Y, ¿dónde van a vivir el próximo año?, esto es sólo un hogar temporal, ¿no es así?"

"Uh, sí. Estamos ahorrando dinero para alquilar un apartamento de tres habitaciones el próximo año". Edward respondió.

"Y además de la menor en cuestión y ustedes dos, ¿quién vivirá en el apartamento?", Jenks preguntó.

"Sólo nuestra hija". Dijo Edward.

"Uh Huh", dijo y escribió algo en el papel.

"Por lo tanto, ¿sólo serán ustedes cuatro?"

"Sí", dijo Edward.

"Vale, todo parece estar en orden, ahora el único problema es su relación con las drogas antes. Así que si usted el mes que viene pudiera pasar un examen de drogas que pudiera detectar si hay o no en su sistema, entonces todo esto se completará en la próxima semana más o menos".

"Vale, no hay problema, gracias Sr. Jenks", dijo Edward.

"Ya sabe, si no hubiera estado casado con su joven y bella esposa, dudo mucho que esto se hubiera llevado a cabo. Su historial pasado hubiera hecho extremadamente difícil que una menor de edad se hubiera puesto bajo su cuidado".

"Sí bueno, yo estoy agradecido por ella por muchas más cosas que esa". Él le dijo mientras me miraba.

"Aquí está la documentación para la custodia temporal de la menor Vanessa Masen, cuando le hagan la prueba de las drogas, si está limpio, obtendrá sus documentos de tutela permanente la próxima semana".

"Muchas gracias". Le dije.

"Gracias". Edward acordó, y se dirigió hacia fuera.

En cuanto Edward y el Sr. Jenks estuvieron fuera de la sala de estar, Vanessa y Jake salieron corriendo de la cocina.

"¿De verdad ha dicho que todo va a estar bien?", preguntó ella con entusiasmo.

"Sí". Le dije con una sonrisa y Vanessa saltó a mí abrazándome con fuerza.

"Muchas gracias Bella, realmente me has salvado. Salvaste a mi hermano también, eres tan sorprendente".

"Pero espera". Dijo Jake. "Él dijo que depende de la prueba de drogas de Edward, ¿cómo estás segura de que ha estado limpio por lo menos este último mes?"

"Edward está limpio desde hace casi un año". Le dije con confianza. "Él incluso dejó de fumar tan pronto como supo de Carlie".

"Vale". Jake dijo con inquietud.

Edward volvió en la sala y Vanessa corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Gracias Eddie", le dijo ella en su hombro. "Eres el mejor hermano que nadie pudiera tener".

**Muchas gracias por comentarme ;)**


	25. Baile de graduación

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, disfrutad de estas cositas que en el capi siguiente...empiezan las curvas.**

**Capítulo 24 – Baile de graduación**

...

(POV Bella)

"¿Qué tal este?", Vanessa preguntó mientras sacaba un vestido del estante y lo sostenía en alto para sí misma.

"Está muy bien". Le dije.

"Oh no, ese es horrible. ¿Qué va mal con vosotras dos?", dijo Alice molesta.

"Alice, ella puede escoger cualquier vestido que quiera", la defendí.

"Oh, vamos, el vestido no hace nada para resaltar sus ojos y no le favorece a su color natural. Está acapado y hace que parezca más pálida. Ahora bien, este, este es tu color". Dijo Alice sacando un vestido de seda color esmeralda.

Miré la etiqueta del precio. "Sí, y también vale casi ochocientos dólares".

"Está bien Bella, tengo mi herencia para pagarlo", dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa.

"Vanessa, realmente creo que deberías ahorrar ese dinero para la universidad. Edward y yo hablamos sobre ello y decidimos que te compraríamos el vestido".

"Bella, tú tienes que comprar tu propio vestido, además, he solicitado un trabajo en la tienda de artículos deportivos de Newton. Así que voy a ser capaz de pagar este tipo de cosas por mi cuenta".

"Está muy bien que estés tratando de conseguir un trabajo". Le dije. "Pero yo no necesito comprarme un vestido, porque no voy a ir al baile de graduación".

"Oh, Bella, deja de ser tan deprimente. Edward ya ha comprado las entradas, por lo que deja de quejarte y trata de buscar algún vestido", ordenó Alice.

"Alice, puedo pensar en un millón de cosas en las que me podría gastar ese dinero, y conseguir un vestido para ir a un baile al que realmente no quiero ir, es estúpido".

Alice rodó los ojos. "Bella, sé que tienes responsabilidades y todo eso, pero necesitas disfrutar de ser joven, mientras que todavía lo seas. Actúas como si fueras una vieja o algo así".

"Vale, está bien, iré pero dejar de quejaros". Llegué al vestido más cercano y se lo entregué a Alice sin ni siquiera mirarlo. "¿Qué tal este?"

"Bella, ese es muy bonito", dijo Vanessa. Alice lo miró y lo consideró durante unos instantes. Ella me miró a mí y luego al vestido.

"Vale, ves a probártelo", dijo y me lo entregó de nuevo.

Hice lo que me dijeron y me sorprendí por lo bien que el vestido realmente me quedaba. Salí del vestidor y esperé a sus reacciones.

"Oh, wow, te ves increíble", dijo Vanessa.

"Bueno, yo no diría 'increíble' todavía, pero lo estará después de arreglar su cabello, maquillarla y ponerle los zapatos apropiados. Y además es de un azul zafiro profundo, que es el color favorito de Edward y que pasará a ser el mejor color para tu tono de piel". Dijo Alice en su aprobación, así que me compré el maldito vestido.

Esa noche, después de acostar a Carlie, Edward tenía un poco de curiosidad sobre mi vestido. "¿Puedo verlo?"

"Yo te dejaría, pero Alice dijo que me lo haría pagar si te lo mostraba".

"Oh, vamos, sólo quiero ver cómo es".

"¿Desde cuándo estás interesado en lo que yo uso?". Le pregunté con recelo.

"Tienes razón, prefiero verte sin nada en absoluto", dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

"Bueno, eso se puede arreglar". Le dije seductora y empecé a quitarme la ropa en un juguetón striptease.

Cuando me quité mi sujetador, Edward llevó sus manos a mis caderas y me atrajo hacia él con fuerza apretando sus labios contra los míos. Luego me empujó sobre la cama y no podía dejar de reír mientras él se colocaba encima de mí. Él sonrió por mi risa, pero luego me silenció mientras sus labios se perdían a lo largo de mi cuerpo enviando ondas eléctricas a mi espalda.

Abrió mis piernas y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran entre la tela de encaje de mis bragas y mi piel, y comenzó a acariciar suavemente mis sensibles pliegues. Mi cuerpo se tensó a partir de su toque y me desesperé aún más cuando él me bajó las bragas y metió dos dedos en mi entrada.

"Edward", gemí, pero él sólo sonrió y se rió de mi ansiedad.

Apartó los dedos, pero los reemplazó por su lengua mientras movía los labios y la boca alrededor de mi caliente centro. Levanté mis piernas por la intensidad de esa sensación, pero él nos sujetó a los dos manteniéndonos en esa posición. Yo no podía soportarlo, era demasiado, así que me senté, pero no se detuvo, por lo que enredé mis manos en su pelo y las apreté en puños.

"Edward", dije de nuevo jadeando.

Se rió de nuevo, pero no movió su boca cuando su risa envió vibraciones hacia mi punto más sensible. Él sabía que yo estaba cerca, así que se levantó y me empujó de nuevo hasta dejarme acostada en la cama y se desabrochó los pantalones antes de meterse dentro de mí. Sólo bombeó un par de veces antes de que yo me apretara alrededor de él, pero él siguió empujando hasta que pude sentir su calidez dentro de mí.

"Realmente apestas", le dije mientras jadeaba.

Se rió de nuevo. "Ya sabes que eso no es algo que un hombre quiera oír después de prestar sus servicios a su mujer".

"No, ha sido increíble, ya sabes que me vuelves loca".

"Por supuesto que sí, por eso lo hago", dijo.

"Y es por eso por lo que apestas". Le dije y se rió de nuevo.

Todos pasamos el sábado en la playa celebrando el cumpleaños de Jake. Era la primera vez que Edward estaba en la playa de La Push desde su primera pelea hace tres años, pero su actitud hacia los demás había cambiado completamente desde entonces.

"Vale, vamos a jugar al fútbol". Sugirió Ben.

"Por supuesto que no, no es divertido jugar al fútbol con jugadores de fútbol", protestó Edward.

"Venga cagueta, nos portaremos bien contigo, princesita". Jake bromeó

"Oh bien, vale, vamos. Tú y Ben, contra mí y Seth", Edward le dijo a Jake.

"Muy bien, vamos", dijo Jake y los chicos se levantaron, y se fueron a la playa para jugar a su pequeño juego.

"Hey, ¿por qué no podemos jugar?" Ángela dijo ofendida.

"Porque sois mujeres, este es un deporte de hombres", le dijo Ben, por lo que en broma ella fue a atraparlo mientras él corría para irse con los demás.

"Así que, ¿parece que está cerca, no?", Ángela me preguntó mientras veíamos a Vanessa tratando de hacer gatear a Carlie.

"Uh, está muy cerca, pero a ella definitivamente no le gusta poner las manos en la arena", le dije con una sonrisa mientras Carlie se quedaba mirando sus manos y ponía una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"Oh vamos Carlie, hazlo como la tía", dijo Vanessa, y luego comenzó a arrastrarse para mostrar a Carlie cómo hacerlo, pero ella se reía de ella.

Miré a los chicos justo a tiempo para ver a Seth lanzarle la pelota a Edward, y él la atrapaba con facilidad y a continuación, salía corriendo con Jake detrás de él. Edward fue capaz de mantenerse lejos de Jake y anotó un tanto, haciendo que Seth le animara en voz alta.

"Woo, en tu cara, primo", Seth le gritó a Jake y levantó la mano hacia Edward para que pudieran golpearse los puños.

"Maldita sea, eres un rápido hijo de puta". Jake le dijo a Edward. "¿Por qué no haces alguna vez una prueba para el equipo?"

"Por favor, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que jugar al fútbol con un grupo de chicos que llevan demasiado apretados los pantalones", Edward dijo.

"¿Cómo drogarte y tirarte a las novias de otros?", Jake le preguntó.

"Sí, eso me pareció una buena idea en ese momento". Edward bromeó y me sorprendieron al empezar a reírse.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, los chicos hicieron una fogata y asaron perritos calientes. Jake y Seth se comieron por lo menos un paquete entero cada uno, por lo que estuvo bien que llevara bastante comida. Me preocupaba que Carlie tuviera miedo del fuego, pero a ella no parecía importarle, aunque a mí me preocupaba más, porque lo más probable era que pudiera quemarse con el fuego si no tenía miedo de él.

Todos se turnaban para coger a Carlie, y a ella le encantaba la atención, hasta que se quedó dormida, por lo que la cogí y la puse en la manta.

Jake decidió que sería divertido contar historias de miedo mientras estábamos allí sentados, por lo que nos contó una historia que su abuelo le contó sobre 'los fríos' o los vampiros. Se suponía que iba a dar miedo, pero todos se rieron de la ridiculez de la misma. Supongo que era una historia para asustar a los niños y que escucharan a sus padres o algo por el estilo.

"Venga, ¿hay niños en tu familia realmente asustados de que haya vampiros reales?", Edward preguntó con incredulidad.

"Bueno, yo lo estaba, ya sabes, hasta que tuve como diez años o así", dijo Jake a la defensiva. "No es diferente de creer en Papá Noel o en el Conejo de Pascua".

"Nunca he creído en esas cosas", dijo Edward secamente.

"Bueno, aquellos con infancias normales lo han hecho", dijo Jake.

"Tal vez sea así, pero tú eras el único que tenía miedo a que los vampiros vinieran a por ti por la noche. ¿Les temías también a los grandes y malos hombres lobo?", Edward bromeó.

"No, los hombres lobo eran como los héroes de nuestra historia". Jake se apresuró a decir.

"Eso lo dudo. Los perros de cualquier tipo apestan", dijo Edward.

"Eso es sólo porque fuiste mordido por un perro cuando era más joven", Vanessa le dijo. "Los perros son los mejores, es mi animal favorito".

"El mío también". Jake estuvo de acuerdo y se besaron. "Podemos tener un montón de perros cuando nos casemos".

"Bien, nunca iré a vuestra casa". Edward les dijo.

"Oh, Eddie, tienes que venir a nuestra casa, yo soy tu hermana, por lo que estás unido a mí", dijo Vanessa dulcemente.

"Si quieres que te visite en tu casa, entonces no tengas perros".

"No te importaba Blaze después de todo, y él era un Pastor Alemán", ella le dijo.

"Bueno Anthony tenía un perro totalmente reglamentado y sabía que era mejor no acercarse a mí", le dijo Edward.

"Jacob, ¿cómo estás?", dijo uno de los viejos amigos de Jake. Parecía que estaba dando un paseo nocturno por la playa con su novia.

"Oh, hola Embry, ¿cómo estás?", dijo Jake.

"Hola Embry", dijo Seth.

"Oh, hola Seth, no te había visto. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

"Estamos simplemente pasando el rato, es el cumpleaños de Jake", dijo Seth.

"Oh bien, ¿entonces es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, no? ¿No solíais salir tú y tu padre con el jefe Swan y su hija por tu cumpleaños?", Embry preguntó.

"Uh, no hemos hecho eso desde el año pasado".

"Oh, bien, eso es porque tu chica te fue infiel o algo así ¿no?"

"Dudosa historia antigua", Jake dijo casualmente.

"Qué demonios, ¿ese es Edward Cullen?", preguntó de repente.

"Sí, esto es gracioso, sin embargo no tengo ni idea de quién eres, pero parece que me conoces", dijo Edward con aire de suficiencia.

"Amigo, ¿por qué diablos estás saliendo con Edward Cullen?", Embry preguntó a Jake, ignorando por completo el comentario de Edward.

"Embry, de verdad. ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí diciendo eso? Sabes muy bien que he estado saliendo con Edward últimamente, así que vete a la mierda y sigue tu camino", Jake le dijo con amargura.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo. ¿Es el culo de su hermana tan bueno, que te has deshecho de todos tus amigos de verdad para irte con él?"

"No hables de mi hermana de esa manera". Edward le amenazó.

"O si no ¿qué?". Embry le incitó.

"Te daré una patada en el culo", Jacob se levantó y le dijo.

"Jake, ¿realmente estás de su lado?", Embry preguntó con incredulidad.

"No, yo estoy del lado de mi novia. Aparte de que Edward tomara ese camino, tú estás actuando como un idiota. Sólo lárgate y déjanos solos".

"Ya nos vamos, Jake, después de que toda esta gente te joda, ni siquiera pienses que podrás venir de nuevo con nosotros", dijo Embry con enfado.

"No te preocupes por mí Em, me voy a la universidad en otoño, así que no tendré que quedarme aquí y ser un perdedor como tú", Jake dijo con una sonrisa vengativa.

Embry se mofó, antes de marcharse con su novia, la que no nos presentó.

"Lo siento por ti, Jacob", dijo Edward inesperadamente, tomando por sorpresa a Jake.

"¿Por qué?", Jake le preguntó confundido.

"Por hacer que todos tus amigos te den la espalda. Sé que es realmente por mí, así que lo siento. Fui un idiota por mucho tiempo y le hice daño a mucha gente y ahora todo parece estar volviendo a la gente en mi contra".

"No puedes cambiar el pasado, sólo tenemos que arreglar lo que somos en el presente", dijo Jake.

"¿Ves? Otra vez vas con toda esa basura de ser buen chico. Ya sabes, por eso te odié durante tanto tiempo, porque siempre decías y hacías lo correcto, es antinatural ser tan malditamente perfecto todo el tiempo. ¿Alguna vez no has sentido que tenias que maldecir o simplemente ser un mierda a veces?", Edward le preguntó.

"Sí lo he sentido, asqueroso culo seco. Odio tus agallas de mierda, arruinas a la ciudad, dejas a mi padre en una silla de ruedas, te tiras a la novia de mi amigo, te tiras a mi novia, te vas de la ciudad, vuelves a la ciudad y ahora tienes que aguantar tu mierda para siempre, porque compartes ADN con una de las más impresionantes personas que he conocido jamás. ¿De verdad crees que te quiero en mi vida y que seas parte de mi familia para siempre? Te odio, pero trataré de estar contigo porque quiero a tu hermana. Puto idiota, gilipollas, hijo de puta", dijo Jake rápidamente, casi sin respirar entre las palabras.

"Wow, ¿por qué no me dices cómo te sientes?". Edward dijo. "Ya sabes, creo que en realidad puede que te guste un poco ahora". Dijo con una cara seria.

"Bueno, yo te odio, maldito". Jake dijo sin humor.

Vanessa sólo miraba con una expresión confundida en su rostro, y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Vosotros sois idiotas". Dije rápidamente. "Edward, Jacob ya era gilipollas para ti, ¿te acuerdas? Es lo que dio lugar a que mi padre te detuviera por pelearte".

"Oh, sí. Es cierto". Edward dijo.

"Sí, me olvidé de eso, no es de extrañar que con toda esa mierda que acabo de decir me sintiera bien. Estaba pensando que podría ser una liberación para mí, pero realmente no me siento diferente", dijo Jake, sobre todo a sí mismo.

"¿Cómo pudiste olvidar todo eso?, no sucedió hace tanto tiempo", le dije molesta.

"Bueno, tal vez 'olvidar' no es la palabra correcta. Tal vez me hubiera gustado mucho repetirlo todo, pero ahora le ganaría". Miré a Jake, por lo que dijo, "¿Qué?, tu chico Eddie se lo ha buscado". Él dijo a la defensiva.

"Hey, yo no te he pedido que hicieras un refrito de mi pasado. Sólo he dicho que trataras de dejar de ser perfecto todo el tiempo". Edward se burlaba de él.

"Lo que sea. Hey, ¿queréis jugar al fútbol por la noche? Tengo una pelota que brilla en la oscuridad", dijo Jake casualmente.

"¿En serio? Eso es impresionante". Edward dijo con entusiasmo.

"Hey, vamos a cambiar de equipo", dijo Ben. "Yo con Seth".

"Increíble, vais a perder. Entre la velocidad de Edward y mi fuerza, no tenéis ninguna oportunidad". Jake dijo gallito.

"Maldito hombre correcto", dijo Edward, se chocaron los cinco y salieron corriendo por la playa.

Ángela negó con la cabeza. "Hombres", dijo molesta.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?", Vanessa preguntó confundida.

"Creo que Edward y Jake se tienen el uno al otro sobre todas las cosas". Le dije.

"Pero ellos han estado insultándose mutuamente hasta hace un momento", dijo Vanessa confundida.

"Sí, pero los chicos se aferran a esas cosas aunque no lo sepan, y a veces sólo hay que actuar estúpidamente para llegar verdaderamente a sus problemas. Mira, ahora Edward y Jacob son los mejores amigos, los chicos son idiotas a veces. Es por eso que dicen que los hombres y las mujeres somos de planetas diferentes, pensamos totalmente diferente". Ángela explicó.

"Realmente todavía no lo entiendo", dijo Vanessa.

"Con el tiempo lo harás", le dije con confianza.

Vimos a los chicos jugar dos rondas más de fútbol, antes de que todos nos fuéramos ya tarde. Ángela estaba en lo cierto acerca de Edward y Jake, quiero decir, no eran precisamente los mejores amigos ni nada de eso, pero estaban mucho más cercanos de lo que yo pensaba que serian capaces de estar. Se pusieron en el garaje de los Cullen, y trabajaron juntos en sus coches. Jake llevaba su coche para que Edward pudiera ayudarle con él, porque a Billy todavía no le gustaba Edward y pensaba que sería un problema para ellos trabajar en el coche, en su casa de La Push.

Antes de darme cuenta, Carlie empezó a gatear y a ir por todos los sitios, haciendo que la casa fuera hecha a prueba de bebés. Edward estaba tan emocionado de ser testigo de eso, que prácticamente llamó a todos los que conocíamos para regodearse, era un gesto realmente muy lindo. Y ese fin de semana era el temido baile de graduación.

Vanessa, Alice, y yo nos vestimos, y Alice nos hizo a todas nuestro pelo. Carlie estaba sentada en el suelo cerca de nosotras, y estaba jugando con una brocha limpia de maquillaje que le había dado, pero empezó a morderla y a tirar todos los pelos fuera, así que tuve que quitársela. Lloró durante un minuto, pero Alice le puso una diadema en el pelo que pareció hacerla feliz.

Cuando estuvimos listas para irnos, bajamos por las escaleras donde Edward, Jacob, y Jasper estaban esperándonos. Fuimos hacia los brazos de nuestras queridas parejas, e intercambiamos elogios.

"Wow, nena... ese vestido es... quiero decir, estás...wow". Dijo Edward con dificultad para decir las palabras adecuadas.

"Te ves increíble". Le dije, y lo estaba realmente. Nunca lo había visto con un esmoquin antes, y lo que realmente me hizo arrepentirme de no haberlo visto antes así, era el no habernos casado. Hubiera valido la pena todo el sufrimiento de los invitados, el baile y caminar por el pasillo, sólo por ver a Edward en toda su perfección, llevando un esmoquin.

Ángela y Ben llegaron, al igual que Jessica y Tyler, para que nos fuéramos todos juntos y Esme nos hizo fotos antes de que subiéramos a la limosina. Jessica y Vanessa eran las más entusiasmadas por el viaje en limosina, ya que no dejaban de apretar botones y abrir las pequeñas puertas.

El baile de graduación era en las afueras de la ciudad, en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la zona. Desde ahí se veía el mar y tenía una hermosa terraza exterior para que la gente pudiera bailar bajo las estrellas. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa, pero estábamos separados la mayor parte del tiempo sólo para estar con nuestra pareja.

"Así que, ¿es esto tan horrible?", preguntó Edward mientras bailábamos con mis pies sobre los suyos.

"No, me lo imaginaba mucho peor", le dije con sinceridad.

"Ya sabes, todavía podemos tener una boda, tal vez no de inmediato pero sí con el tiempo", dijo dulcemente.

Pensé por un minuto. "No, todavía no me gustaría que todos me miraran y todo eso. Sabes que probablemente me caería cuando estuviera caminando por el pasillo".

Edward sonrió. "Sí, probablemente".

"Se supone que no debes de estar de acuerdo conmigo, sino que tienes que servirme de apoyo", le dije fingiendo estar ofendida.

"Lo siento amor", se apresuró a decir. "Lo que quise decir es, 'no cariño, estarías perfecta y estoy seguro de que no te caerías en ningún momento", él sonrió.

"Ni siquiera puedes mantener la cara seria", le dije fingiendo estar enfadada.

"Lo siento mucho", dijo riéndose, y me reí con él.

"Te amo mucho". Le dije, entonces puse mi cabeza contra su pecho mientras él continuaba bailando por los dos.

"Yo también te amo mucho, más de lo que nunca sabrás", dijo de nuevo.

Yo solía creer que a todos en la vida sólo se nos permitía tener un poco de felicidad, antes de que la buena suerte se acabara. Pero después de este tiempo tan increíble con Edward y nuestra hija, empezaba a olvidar mis viejas y cínicas creencias.

Después de los acontecimientos que seguirían a ese baile, sabía a ciencia cierta que mis primeras creencias eran en realidad las correctas y mi buena suerte estaba a punto de acabarse. Tenía más felicidad y amor que algunas personas tendrían en toda su vida, y ya era hora de que el destino empezara su venganza.

**Gracias por los comentarios ;)**


	26. La venganza del destino

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno chicas...empezamos con las curvas...**

**Capítulo 25 - La Venganza del Destino.**

(BPOV)

"¿Estás cansada?", Edward me preguntó después de bailar por enésima vez.

"Sí, y me duelen los pies por estos malditos zapatos que Alice me ha hecho ponerme".

Edward me sonrió y me miró fijamente durante un momento surrealista. Era tan hermoso que a veces era difícil creer que era real, y me pertenecía a mí. Quería cada parte de él, no quería que hubiera alguna parte de él que no hubiera explorado, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que había algo que nunca había probado antes.

"Hey, ven conmigo un minuto". Le dije y tiré de él hacia una parte oscura y apartada de la playa donde estaba el restaurante.

"¿Sabes?, esto es un poco escalofriante". Dijo refiriéndose a la oscuridad.

"Creo que es romántico, mira la forma en la que la luna brilla en el agua".

"Sí, la luna llena. Me da escalofríos, odio la luna llena, hay que volver a entrar". Dijo Edward mirando amenazadoramente al cielo como si estuviera esperando que algo horrible ocurriera.

"No, espera, nos he traído aquí por una razón", le dije con una sonrisa socarrona, cuando comencé a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Edward vio mi estado de ánimo, y comenzó a besar mi cuello, deslicé mi mano bajó sus pantalones y comencé a acariciar su pene. Se endureció inmediatamente, pero como todas las otras veces que lo había hecho antes, sacó mi mano fuera, y empezó a bajarse los pantalones prefiriendo tener sexo real en vez de manual. Con sus pantalones en los tobillos, empezó a pasar por debajo de mi vestido para llegar a mi ropa interior, pero lo detuve.

"Quiero probar otra cosa", le dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?", preguntó confundido.

Me puse de rodillas y le levanté la camisa para tener pleno acceso a toda su gloria.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó de nuevo con rapidez antes de que yo pusiera mis labios alrededor de su miembro, y empezara a mover la boca hacia atrás y hacia delante.

Él había utilizado el oral sobre mí muchas veces sin que yo se lo pidiera, en realidad siempre parecía disfrutar de eso. Me volvía loca, y quería relaciones sexuales regulares porque siempre estaba desesperada por tenerlo dentro de mí, pero le gustaba torturarme.

Pero lo que nunca se me había ocurrido antes era hacérselo a él, y yo odiaba que hubiera algo que no hubiéramos intentado antes, porque quería todo con él.

Era una sensación extraña tenerlo dentro de mi boca, no era mi cosa favorita, pero no estaba nada mal, algunas chicas absolutamente lo odiaban.

"Bella". Él dijo de pronto, casi sonando dolorido.

"Bella". Reiteró porque no me detenía.

"Bella, por favor". Dijo, y al principio pensaba que sólo estaba rogándome como yo lo hacía cuando él me lo hacía, pero esto era diferente, sonaba casi desesperado y no en el buen sentido. Así que me aparté de él.

Al segundo de estar fuera de él, rápidamente se alejó de mí y se subió los pantalones. Empezó a jadear con su brazo en la frente, casi como si estuviera ocultando su rostro, ya que se apoyaba en un árbol.

"¿Edward? Cariño, ¿qué pasa?", le pregunté preocupada.

Él se quedó callado por un momento y empecé realmente a tener miedo.

Al final se explicó, pero no se volvió. "Simplemente no puede soportar no tener el control". Habló en voz tan baja, siendo difícil oírle. "Ellos siempre me tenían quieto. No es que yo hubiera querido tener el control en ese entonces, pero todavía no lo puedo soportar".

Y entonces lo comprendí, y me sentí como la peor escoria del universo. Edward fue abusado sexualmente cuando era niño y yo era tan estúpida que pensaba que eso ya no le afectaría en absoluto. Siempre parecía estar bien cuando teníamos sexo, mejor que bien, pero siempre tenía el control del mismo y la única vez que intentó dejarme estar al mando, no pudo hacerlo del todo y tuvo que darse la vuelta y acabarlo él.

Debí haberme dado cuenta de eso, debería haber sido más consciente de esas cosas y saber que no le gustaría una mamada. Eso debía de ser probablemente alguna de las cosas repugnantes que esos monstruos hicieron con él cuando era joven, y ahí estaba yo haciéndoselo revivir.

"Edward, lo siento mucho". Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos mientras ponía la mano en su espalda baja.

Se giró hacia mí rápidamente, me cogió la cara con las manos y chocó sus labios con los míos. Su beso era duro y aunque no me dolía físicamente, me mataba absolutamente porque sabía que estaba tratando de usarlo para escapar de los horribles recuerdos de su infancia violenta que se repitan en su mente. Y todo era culpa mía.

"Edward, no me he dado cuenta". Le dije patéticamente mientras yo lloraba. Él estaba dañado, pero yo ni siquiera podía ser fuerte para él, en lugar de eso estaba completamente perdida. Me odiaba por ser la causa de este tipo de dolor, y no sabía cómo hacerlo mejor.

"Shh". Dijo tratando de consolarme. ¿Estaba tratando de consolarme?

"Lo siento Edward". Le dije otra vez.

"No lo sientas". Dijo con una voz más tranquila después que yo esperaba. "No has hecho nada malo", susurró tratando de mirarme a los ojos.

"Sí, lo he hecho, debería haber sabido que podría herirte por eso", le dije a través de mis lloros.

"No cariño, eso solo me ha hecho sentirme estúpido, soy yo el que lo siente, no sé por qué he actuado de esa manera", dijo tranquilizador.

"Te amo mucho y no quiero hacer que alguna vez te sientas así". Le dije.

"Yo te amo demasiado, y bueno…", tomó mi barbilla y la levantó, obligándome a mirarlo. "Ya te he dicho antes que nada me duele cuando estoy contigo. A veces me acuerdo de mi pasado y me asusto, eso es todo. Si realmente quieres hacer eso, entonces, házmelo saber antes, y voy a hacer que no te asustes más".

"No tenemos que hacer algo que no quieres hacer", le dije.

"Quiero hacerlo todo, sólo hay algunas cosas en las que necesito pensar primero", dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Se inclinó hacia delante y me besó de nuevo, queriendo seguir por donde nos habíamos quedado antes, pero de otra manera. Él nos dio la vuelta para que mi espalda quedara contra el árbol, y empezó a levantar mi vestido para llegar a mi ropa interior. Me la quitó y se bajó sus pantalones antes de levantarme para que yo pudiera envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Su beso se convirtió en frenético mientras él comenzaba a embestirme y mi cuerpo respondía de la manera que siempre lo hacía cuando él estaba dentro de mí, me apreté a él temblando hasta que llegué al clímax con una ráfaga de explosiones eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Después de que ambos llegáramos al clímax, tratamos de respirar y recuperar un aspecto presentable antes de regresar a la fiesta de graduación.

"Oh, mierda", dijo de pronto.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté preocupada.

"La espalda de tu vestido se ha ensuciado por el árbol. Lo siento cariño, no estaba pensando".

Traté de mirar detrás de mí, pero no podía ver nada. "¿Es realmente malo?", le pregunté.

"No, pero no sé si se irá", dijo al tratar de quitar la suciedad de mi vestido.

"Está bien, de todos modos Alice estaría horrorizada si tratara de llevar este vestido de nuevo".

"Pero es un vestido impresionante, por supuesto que eso es sólo porque estás en él. Una vez que está fuera de ti, es sólo un material de color azul".

"Te amo". Le dije.

"Yo también te amo", dijo y nos dirigimos hacia el baile. Todavía me sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido, pero él me aseguraba que estaba bien y que no me preocupara. Creo que estaba realmente avergonzado por la forma en la que había reaccionado, y parecía querer olvidarlo y seguir adelante, así que se esforzó por no dejar que le atormentara por el resto de la noche.

"¿Dónde habéis estado vosotros dos?", preguntó Jessica sugestivamente.

"Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Qué le has hecho a tu vestido?", dijo Alice detrás de mí, completamente horrorizada.

"Bueno, nosotros..."

"Se lo han montado", Jessica bromeó, pero ella no sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

"Oh, bueno, al menos la noche ya casi termina", dijo Alice con un suspiro.

"Alice, no es tan malo. Es sólo una mancha pequeña". Dijo Ángela después de examinar mi vestido.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y me la puso, sólo para callar a Alice. El resto de la velada fue bastante bien, y en definitiva, la noche fue un éxito, y ya estaba contenta de que todo hubiera terminado.

El baile de graduación marcó el principio del fin de nuestro último año, y nuestro tiempo como estudiantes de secundaria. No habíamos sido niños en un tiempo, pero ahora estábamos oficialmente libres de la infancia y llegó el día de la graduación. Nos vestimos con el más feo de los vestidos, de color amarillo, y con el sombrero a juego con borlas, pero no se trataba en sí de los vestidos, sino de lo que simbolizaban. Un broche de oro, y un nuevo y brillante comienzo.

Jessica nos sorprendió a todos y dio un discurso muy épico, como todos, bromeó, pero en realidad fue bastante bueno. Me encantó que mi apellido fuera Cullen, porque así me pude sentar con Edward, en lugar de con los otros 'S'. El nombre de Jake fue dicho el primero de todos nosotros, y todos nos pusimos de pie y le aplaudimos. Pude ver a su padre en la primera fila mirándole muy orgulloso, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El nombre de Alice fue dicho poco después, y se fue al escenario para recoger su diploma, y todos la animamos. Jasper tenía un aspecto radiante en su rostro, pero Emmet fue de lejos la voz más fuerte de la sala ya que chilló a su hermana pequeña cuando subió al escenario. Edward fue el siguiente y consiguió el orgulloso aplauso de los Cullen, y luego fue mi turno.

"Isabella Cullen". El director me llamó por mi nombre. Subí al escenario y le estreché la mano mirando luego a Emmet, que parecía como si estuviera dejando sorda a Rose con sus gritos. Carlie estaba sonriendo y aplaudiendo desde el brazo de Esme y Edward estaba sonriendo y esperándome al final del escenario. Algo me hizo mirar hacia la puerta, y vi a mi padre allí de pie aplaudiendo también, lo que realmente me hizo sentir muy bien, incluso aunque él estaba tratando de esconderse en la parte trasera. Eso me dio la esperanza de que nuestra relación no se hubiera perdido por completo y tal vez con el tiempo pudiéramos encontrar una manera de salvarla. Me fui hacia los brazos de Edward, me abrazó con fuerza, y dimos vueltas mientras me besaba apasionadamente.  
**  
**Yo quería ir a hablar con mi padre cuando todo terminara, pero desapareció entre la multitud de familias contentas por sus hijos graduados.

"Voy a ir a un momento a buscar a mi padre", le dije a Edward mientras que estábamos haciendo nuestro camino hacia el resto de los Cullen.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?", preguntó.

"No, creo que será mejor si voy sola. Si no lo encuentro, te busco por la sala".

"Vale, vuelve rápido conmigo", dijo en voz baja.

Recorrí los alrededores de la escuela y no lo vi en ninguna parte, así que decidí rendirme, pero luego vi que iba en dirección a la zona de estacionamiento. Yo no podía correr hasta él, porque Alice me había obligado a ponerme uno inimaginables tacones altos, pero fui lo más rápido posible. Llegué a la zona de estacionamiento, justo a tiempo para ver como se iba con el coche. Pensé que esta tensión entre nosotros estaba ya desde hace bastante tiempo y decidí entonces que iba a ir a su casa ese fin de semana y tratar de solucionar las cosas. Tal vez me llevaría a Carlie conmigo para romper el hielo. Él no la había visto desde que nació y estaba completamente irresistible, por lo que sólo necesitaba forzar el encuentro y él se enamoraría de ella al instante.

Me di la vuelta para regresar hacia los Cullen, cuando vi a James que me miraba fijamente. Miré hacia otro lado y traté de caminar hacia otra dirección, pero él se movió y bloqueó mi camino.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", le pregunté molesta. James me miró como si estuviera sorprendido de que le hablara con tanta fuerza, pero la expresión de sorpresa se convirtió en una sonrisa malvada.

"Sabia que estabas follando con mi amigo Edward, pero no tenía ni idea de que él era el papá de tu bebé, y que ahora estás casada con él", dijo.

"Y yo no sabía que eso era asunto tuyo", le dije con actitud. Yo no estaba de humor para perder el tiempo con él, no es que yo tuviera alguna vez ánimo para estar en su presencia, pero bueno.

"Oh, es asunto mío cuando tu marido me debe dinero", dijo gallito.

"Vete al infierno". Le dije y empecé a caminar, cuando me cogió por la muñeca.

"Déjame irme, o te juro que voy a gritar", le amenacé.

"Oh, no creo que lo hagas". Dijo con una sonrisa y miró a los pocos espectadores que nos estaban mirando.

"Pruébame". Le dije y traté de liberar mi mano, pero él no quería dejarme ir, así que le escupí en la cara.

"¡Maldita puta!", dijo, y luego me golpeó fuerte en la cara, y todo se volvió negro.

... ...

Me desperté con el mayor dolor de cabeza que había tenido en mi vida, y estuve varios minutos mirando a mí alrededor antes de recordar lo que me había pasado. Miré hacia abajo y vi que mis manos estaban atadas a la silla a la que estaba sentada, y otra silla se encontraba en medio de una gran sala vacía, que parecía un viejo y abandonado estudio de ballet. La habitación estaba rodeada de espejos en las paredes y la madera del piso estaba rota.

Moví mis muñecas para ver si podía liberarlas, pero la cuerda estaba demasiado apretada y me cortaba la circulación.

"James. ¡Hijo de puta, déjame ir!", grité, aunque no lo veía en ningún sitio. "¡JAMES!"

"Gritar no ayuda. Nadie puede oírte", dijo una chica que nunca antes había visto.

"¿Quién demonios eres?". Le pregunté molesta de que alguien estuviera ayudando al perdedor de James con cualquiera que fuera ese infierno que había planeado para mí.

"Mi nombre es Victoria. Soy la otra mitad de James", dijo en un tono dulzón.

"Eso no es decir mucho". Le dije con amargura y ella me respondió abofeteándome en la cara. El aguijón de su golpe no habría sido tan malo si mi cara no estuviera ya herida por los golpes que James me había dado ya antes.

"Escúchame perra, es mejor mantener la boca cerrada, si quiere salir viva de aquí".

"Cálmate Victoria", dijo James mientras que entraba en la sala. "Bella es nuestra invitada, y no queremos hacerla sentir incómoda, ¿verdad que no?"

"¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?", le pregunté frustrada.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. ¿No has estado con Edward el tiempo suficiente para darte cuenta de que nada tiene que ver contigo, siempre es con él? Como he dicho antes, me debe dinero y no estoy pensando dejarte ir hasta que llegue ese dinero".

"Bien, sólo llámale y recibirás los mil dólares, o lo que sea, y me dejarás ir, quiero ir a casa, esto es ridículo".

"Oh, no, no son sólo mil dólares. Quiero cien mil dólares por tu liberación", dijo James.

"¿Cien mil dólares, que narices dices? No tenemos cien mil dólares para darte". Casi me reí de él, pero luego pensé que tal vez no era tan buena idea en este momento.

"¿No? Bueno, eso es gracioso, porque veo el coche bonito que tiene, y he estado en esa enorme casa donde vive, así que creo que cien mil dólares no es mucho pedir, voy a necesitar dinero para salir de la ciudad y todo, después de esto. Viste que hubo gente que me vio cogiéndote, por lo que saben que te tengo, así que necesitaré una buena cantidad de dinero para escapar y vivir cómodamente si voy a dejar que te vayas".

"¿Así que se trata de un rescate?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"No exactamente. Edward fue un buen amigo mío por un tiempo, y en realidad fue él quien me dio la idea de esto".

"Edward nunca hubiera dejado que me secuestraras", le dije enfadada.

"No, claro que no. Pero fue su venganza contra tu padre y tu novio lo que provocó que yo tuviera esta idea. Él quería vengarse de Black y del jefe de policía, y ahora yo quiero vengarme de él. Conseguir dinero y dañar al jefe de policía son solo cosas extras".

"No te vas a salir con la tuya", le dije.

"No, ¿tú piensas eso? Bueno, lo veremos".

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí sentada, pero mis manos estaban completamente entumecidas y estaba empezando a sentirme enferma y adolorida por todas partes. Me dormiría un rato, pero lo último que quería era dormirme y ser vulnerable delante de ellos. James me dejó por un tiempo, dejando a su novia pelirroja cuidándome, pero no se fue por mucho tiempo.

"Tengo que hacer pis", le dije finalmente. Realmente tenía que orinar, pero también estaba cansada de estar sentada allí y quería probar algo.

"Victoria, dale un cubo". James ordenó.

"No puedo orinar en un cubo, ¿no hay un baño por allí?". Le pregunté señalando a la puerta con un letrero azul y roto en ella.

"Se trata de un edificio abandonado, los baños no funcionan", dijo James molesto por mi ignorancia.

"Bueno, por lo menos hay inodoros", le dije.

"Muy bien, Victoria, llévala", dijo James, y ella le lanzó una fea mirada antes de seguir sus órdenes.

Cuando nos metimos en el baño, me metí con rapidez en el baño sin agua, y me disgusté cuando no había ninguna manera de lavarme las manos.

"Vale, vamos a volver", dijo ella.

"Después de ti". Le dije, por lo que se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. La cogí rápidamente por la cabeza y traté de derribarla, pero ella me apartó y me dio una patada en el estómago. Le devolví la patada y ella se cayó y empezó a gritar. James debió haber oído el alboroto porque corrió y me cogió por el pelo.

"Te hemos tratado como a una invitada, pero eso se ha acabado". Dijo maliciosamente y a continuación me volvió a pegar. Nunca había sido golpeada antes de eso, pero por eso no iba a dejar que me golpeara y pateara ahora, y que no me permitiera escaparme. Me sentaron de nuevo en la silla y me ataron con fuerza.

James me cogió por el mentón y me miró durante un minuto, antes de inclinarse hacia mí y lamerme la cara. Traté de apartarme, pero fue inútil y el olor de su saliva repugnante mientras se secaba en mi cara, me dio ganas de vomitar.

"Tal vez pueda deshacerme de Victoria por un tiempo, y tú me puedas mostrar exactamente lo que haces para que mi amigo Edward se vuelva tan salvaje". Su voz se deslizó como una serpiente y fue igual de viscosa.

"Sobre mi cadáver, pedazo de mierda". Le dije, completamente disgustada por el pensamiento de que me tocara de esa manera.

"Eso se puede arreglar". Él dijo y empujó algo frío y duro contra mi mejilla. Luego se apartó para que yo pudiera ver a ciencia cierta lo que hacía, tenía un arma, y la estaba cargando desafiante. Como era la hija del jefe de policía, me crié cerca de pistolas y sabía exactamente cómo funcionaban y cómo sonaban cuando se cargaban. Mi padre me llevaba al campo de tiro con él, así que sabía cómo manejar un arma de fuego en caso de que lo que hubiera necesitado.

"No me vas a matar, porque no recuperarías tu dinero con seguridad si lo hicieras", le dije con confianza.

"¿Oh, no? Bueno, tal vez me lo ahorraré en el caso de que tu marido sea tan estúpido como para involucrar a la policía", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Espera, ¿has llamado a Edward? ¿Qué le has dicho, está bien?", le pregunté llena de pánico. Vi la manera en la que Edward intentó atacar a James en la escuela cuando hizo ese gesto grosero hacia mí, así que podía imaginarme lo enfadado que estaría ahora mismo.

"No te preocupes princesa, tu amorcito está en camino. Se ha puesto bastante molesto cuando lo he llamado, así que espero que esté calmado ahora, de lo contrario, vamos a tener problemas".

Esperamos diez minutos más antes de que Victoria volviera a la habitación. "Él está aquí", dijo ella con una sonrisa, y mi corazón se aceleró por la ansiedad. Casi deseaba que sólo me matara a mí y le dejara fuera a él.

"Bueno, la has hecho buena, James". Dijo una voz que no reconocía, y a continuación, un hombre que no conocía, apareció a la vista y me sonrió.

"Laurent. No te esperaba hoy. Se por una buena fuente que el dinero que te debo está en camino", James dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Excelente", dijo Laurent. "No tendré que matarte, después de todo".

"Uh, no, señor", James dijo con inquietud.

"Cuando todo esto termine, quiero que mueran rápidamente. ¿Me oyes Victoria? No quiero nada de esa mierda de tortura que tanto te gusta", ordenó Laurent.

"Increíble, ¿y cuál es la diversión de eso?", dijo ella decepcionada.

"No, por favor, no nos hagáis daño". Le rogué. Nunca había rogado antes, pero la idea de que dañaran a Edward me desesperaba.

"No te preocupes querida, me aseguraré de que lo hacen con rapidez", dijo Laurent en un tono extrañamente agradable que estaba destinado a ser casi reconfortante.

"¿Por qué necesita que nos maten?, usted tendrá su dinero, por favor, déjenos ir a casa con nuestra hija".

Laurent entrecerró los ojos mirándome, antes de salir de la habitación. Miré a James, que tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. James era un montón de cosas, pero no creo que él estuviera pensando en añadir a esa lista el ser asesino.

"James, por favor, no hagas esto. ¿Edward era amigo tuyo, no? Por favor". Intenté razonar con él.

"No tengo otra opción. Laurent es un traficante de drogas, y yo le debo mucho dinero. Él me iba a matar hasta que le conté este plan, entonces decidió tomar manos en el asunto, por lo que ahora está al mando de todo. Le dije que Edward venia de una familia rica y que estaría dispuesto a pagar para recuperarte. Yo no sabía que pensaba coger el dinero y no dejarte ir. Pero no importa ahora, no puedo hacer nada al respecto y tu vida es mucho menos importante para mí que la mía".

"James, hay coches de policía aparcando en la puerta". Victoria dijo con pánico.

"¿Qué mierda? Ese marica de mierda ha llamado a la policía", dijo James mientras miraba por la ventana, y luego se volvía hacia mí. "El idiota de mierda de tu marido ha hecho un mal movimiento, por lo que ahora, estás muerta". James apuntó el arma a mi cabeza, y yo cerré los ojos de forma automática.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y podía sentir el sudor en mi sien y en mis palmas cuando me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Mi vida estaba a punto de terminar y nunca vería a Edward o a Carlie de nuevo. Pero yo estaba agradecida de que la policía estuviera aquí, al menos entonces, mantendrían fuera a Edward y él estaría bien.

Entonces abrí los ojos rápidamente, porque oí el sonido de unos disparos procedentes del exterior. James fue corriendo a la ventana para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Tonto de mierda". Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. "Laurent pensó que podía matar a su manera a la policía, y ahora está muerto. Bueno, un problema resuelto".

"¡Pon tus manos en alto!", una voz familiar le gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Me volví para ver a Charlie con un arma apuntando a la espalda de James. Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento y tenía varias emociones, pesar y alivio, a la vez que preocupación y pánico.

"No, usted ponga las manos en alto". Victoria dijo con calma, con una pistola en la cabeza de Charlie.

Charlie no parecía que fuera a obedecer, así que grité. "Papá, por favor, sólo haz lo que dice".

"Tengo a unos agentes en camino, y no tendrás la oportunidad". Charlie le dijo a James antes de bajar el arma.

"Oh, bien, como si tuviéramos miedo de esta pequeña policía miserable de la ciudad", dijo James con sarcasmo.

"¡Bella!". Edward entró corriendo en la habitación, y Charlie sopló.

"Maldita sea Edward, te dije que esperaras fuera". Charlie lo regañó.

Victoria seguía avanzando con su arma entre Charlie y Edward, por lo que ambos se detuvieron y pusieron sus manos en alto tratando de mantener la paz.

"Increíble Edward, mi amigo, bienvenido. Ahora, ¿por qué vienes e involucras a la policía de esta manera?", James le preguntó.

"Yo no he involucrado a la policía, tú lo has hecho. Mucha gente vio cómo secuestrabas a Bella en el aparcamiento y hubo al menos una docena de llamadas a la policía. Charlie sólo me ha seguido hasta aquí, yo ni siquiera sabía que él estaba detrás de mí hasta que salí del coche y empecé a acercarme. Me ha tenido fuera hasta que otro coche de la policía ha venido y me han encerrado en la parte trasera del coche". Edward explicó sin apartar los ojos de mí.

"¿Cómo saliste del coche, entonces?", Victoria le preguntó.

"Cuando tu compañero comenzó a disparar contra nosotros, me dejaron salir para que pudiera ponerme a cubierto. Sólo hay tres coches de policía por ahí, vosotros todavía podéis escapar si dejáis libre a Bella", dijo Edward.

"Edward, mantén la boca cerrada", le advirtió Charlie.

"Escucha a papá, Edward." James se enfurecía. "Será mejor que simplemente mantengas la boca cerrada mientras pienso por un minuto".

"James, esto es entre tú y yo, deja ir a Bella y a su padre, esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos", dijo Edward convincente acercándose dos pasos más cerca de mí.

"No te muevas", Victoria le advirtió y apuntó a su cara con la pistola.

"Edward, para". Le dije en voz baja. James estaba a punto de perderse, y Edward le iba a empujar a que lo hiciera del todo.

"Todo está bien cariño, vas a estar bien, lo prometo. James no quiere matar a nadie". Edward me dijo con dulzura mientras se movía dos pasos más cerca de mí.

"He dicho que no te muevas", Victoria le advirtió de nuevo.

"Lauret estaba en lo cierto, la única manera de salir de esto, es que todos estéis muertos", dijo sin emociones. Sostuvo el arma hacia mí y la cargó.

"¡CHARLIE!", gritó Edward y entonces todo sucedió muy rápido. Charlie le dio a Victoria un codazo en la mandíbula y obtuvo su arma, al mismo tiempo que Edward se lanzaba sobre James y lo tiraba al suelo. Lucharon por unos minutos tratando de conseguir el control de la pistola.

Charlie sostenía el arma hacia ellos, pero no tenía el tiro claro porque estaban rodando por el suelo.

"¡Papá!", grité cuando vi a Victoria levantarse y con un cuchillo en la mano, que luego lanzó a la espalda de mi padre, pero se perdió antes de llegar.

De alguna manera, el arma por la que James y Edward se disputaban cayó al suelo y se fue arrastrando a través de la habitación. James estaba más cerca de ella, por lo que tenía ventaja, así que empujó a Edward a un lado antes de correr hacia ella. Edward se levantó mientras James cogía el arma, y apuntaba a Edward, pero en ese momento Charlie tenía el control de su arma también, y apuntaba a James.

"Deja tu arma, jefe". James amenazaba manteniendo su arma apuntada hacia Edward.

"No lo creo", Charlie dijo con severidad.

"¡Pon tus manos en el aire!". Otros tres agentes de la policía entraron en la sala, y todos tenían sus armas apuntando a James. Un policía arrestó a Victoria y se la llevó fuera.

"Estás rodeado, hijo, baja el arma antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida", otro policía le dijo.

Yo estaba tan obsesionada con James y su arma, que no me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba acercándose más y más a mí, hasta que finalmente estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia.

"Mi vida ya está terminada". James dijo en voz baja. "Supongo que sólo tendré tiempo para un disparo, así que puede que lo gaste en quien más dolor te provocaría". Él movió el arma que apuntaba a Edward, y pasó a apuntarme a mí.

"¡Esta es tu última advertencia, baja el arma AHORA!". Charlie le gritó.

"No", dijo con calma y apretó el gatillo.

**Gracias por los comentarios ;)**


	27. El final del camino

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno chicas, siento mucho que tengais que leer lo que viene a continuación, pero la historia es así...**

**Capítulo 26 – El final del camino**

(BPOV)

Todo sucedió muy rápido, y yo, sin embargo, lo vi completamente a cámara lenta. Vi a James apretar el gatillo, pero el hecho de que él fuera el que cayera, me confundió. Mi mente estaba en una nube y el sonido del disparo lo escuché lejos, el sonido más fuerte que escuché fue el de mi propia sangre correr, seguido por más disparos amortiguados.

Después de los ruidos amortiguados por el arma de fuego, pude escuchar a los policías gritando algo, pero no podía distinguir las palabras, todo sonaba como si estuviera escuchándolo desde debajo del agua.

"¿Bella? Bella, mírame". La voz de Edward era para mí el sonido más importante del mundo en ese momento, y estaba agradecida de que estuviera bien.

Pero empecé a tener la visión borrosa y luchaba por mantenerme consciente, mientras que Edward estaba perdido con mi pierna.

"Jefe, el Dr. Cullen está fuera, ¿quiere que entre?", un oficial de policía le preguntó a Charlie.

"Sí, por supuesto, que se dé prisa", Charlie dijo frenéticamente.

"Bella, cariño, tienes que estar despierta para mí, sólo mantén los ojos fijos en los míos. Te amo tanto cariño, lo siento mucho", decía Edward tratando de mantener la calma.

"Hay tanta sangre." Charlie dijo con pánico.

"La bala ha golpeado la arteria principal de la pierna, estoy manteniendo la presión sobre ella, pero sigue sangrando. Charlie sigue hablando con ella, tienes que mantenerla consiente".

"Bells, vamos cariño, mantente despierta", decía Charlie mientras sostiene mi mano.

"Edward". Carlisle dijo mientras entraba en la sala y preparaba su equipo médico de emergencia. "Va a estar bien, hijo, quítate el cinturón, y haz un torniquete". Miró a Edward por un momento, quien parecía muy pálido. "Hijo, has hecho un gran trabajo manteniendo la presión en la arteria, eso le ha salvado la vida, sino se habría desangrado ya, pero necesito que mantengas la concentración, y me des el cinturón", Carlisle le indicaba.

Todo iba poniéndose borroso, pasaba a negro, y luego se aclaraba de nuevo cuando luchaba para permanecer consciente, pero era cada vez más difícil.

"Ed… wa...Edward". Dije tratando de verle la cara, con la esperanza de permanecer despierta mirando fijamente a su cara perfecta, pero no lo vi, y todo se volvió completamente negro.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Me desperté con el ruido de un monitor pitando y me di cuenta de que estaba en el hospital.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Miré a mí alrededor esperando ver a Edward sentado junto a mi cama, pero me sorprendí al ver a mi padre en su lugar.

"¿Papá?", le dije atontada. Mi garganta estaba seca y me di cuenta de que debía de haber tenido un tubo metido en la garganta por un tiempo, pero estaba feliz de que me lo hubieran quitado antes de que despertara.

"Shh, está bien, cariño. No trates de hablar ahora", dijo Charlie.

Miré a mí alrededor una y otra vez confundida en cuanto a por qué ninguno de los Cullen estaban alrededor. Con lo histérico que Edward estaba por mis heridas en el estudio de ballet, pensaba que no me dejaría sola hasta que me despertara. Suponía que tal vez él estuviera en el baño, o había ido a por algo para comer o algo así. En realidad, apostaba a que hubiera ido a ver a Carlie y ella no lo hubiera dejado irse, así que se habrá tenido que quedar allí con ella.

"¿Qué pasó con James?", le susurré a Charlie.

"Ya nos encargamos de él", dijo Charlie crípticamente.

"¿Qué pasó?", le pregunté de nuevo. Yo no quería una vaga explicación, quería saber todo lo que me había perdido cuando perdí el conocimiento.

"James ha muerto, como el otro tipo, Laurent. Victoria está en la cárcel. James te disparó a ti, por lo que abrieron fuego y lo mataron rápidamente", explicó Charlie.

"Por lo tanto, ¿me disparó en la pierna?", le pregunté confundida. Podía ser insensible pensar que estaba bien que James hubiera muerte por ese tiro, pero no podía evitarlo. No estaba lejos de mí y ni siquiera pudo conseguir un tiro decente.

"Bueno, no sé exactamente cómo sucedió todo, pero fue muy malo". Charlie dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

"¿Es ahora un buen momento?", entró una enfermera y nos preguntó.

"Claro", dije al mismo tiempo que mi padre dijo "No".

"Jefe Swan, sólo tenemos que hablar con ella acerca de su marido", dijo la enfermera, lo que me confundió.

"No, ahora no", dijo Charlie con enfado.

"¿Qué pasa con mi marido?". Le pregunté con ansiedad, haciendo caso omiso de Charlie.

"Oh, eh, ¿es que no lo sabe?", la enfermera le preguntó.

"No, no se lo he dicho, ya que acaba de despertar", dijo él con amargura.

"Lo siento, voy a ir a buscar al médico de apoyo", dijo la chica y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"Papá, ¿qué ha pasado, que estaba diciendo acerca de Edward?". Le pregunté molesta porque él no me lo estaba contando todo.

"Señora Cullen, me alegro de ver que está despierta". Un médico que nunca había visto antes entró en la habitación y me saludó. "Mi nombre es Dr. Stephan Vladimir, y he operado su pierna. Entonces, ¿cómo se encuentra esta mañana?"

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. "¿Qué día es?", le pregunté.

"Hoy es miércoles. Ha estado inconsciente durante poco más de cuatro días. No era un verdadero estado de coma, sólo la dormimos para que pudiera sanar mejor. La operación salió como estaba planeada, y espero que se recupere completamente", dijo mecánicamente. Este médico necesitaba tomar clases de Carlisle en la manera de atender a los pacientes, porque era horrible.

"¿Dónde está Carlisle?", le pregunté confundida. Estaba segura de que Carlisle seria mi médico, ya que él era el jefe de personal del hospital.

"El Dr. Cullen ha estado ocupado con otros pacientes", me dijo el doctor. Yo estaba un poco sorprendida por eso, quiero decir, ¿cuántos pacientes críticos podían existir en este pequeño hospital?

"¿Dr. Vladimir?". Una mujer preguntó desde la puerta.

"Ah, Dr. Katrina, justo a tiempo. Bella, esta es la Dra. Katrina, ella es la terapeuta del hospital, y la va a ayudar por un tiempo".

"Wow, ¿necesito un terapeuta físico ya?". Le pregunté confundida, pensaba que estaría de reposo un par de días más antes de empezar a usar de nuevo la pierna.

"No, no soy un terapeuta físico, soy más como una consejera de traumas emocionales".

"Oh, estoy bien emocionalmente, quiero decir, supongo que es difícil saber que un hombre fue asesinado en frente de mí, pero realmente no lo vi. Um, ¿dónde está mi marido?, tal vez él si podría hablar con usted", le dije preocupada de que todo esto le recordara su pasado violento de nuevo.

"Bella, Edward no puede venir aquí", dijo Charlie inesperadamente.

"¿Por qué no?, él es mi marido". Le pregunté confundida.

"Bella, Edward estaba herido, y era bastante grave", dijo Charlie.

"Herido, ¿cómo?". Le pregunté con pánico.

"Cuando James te disparó a ti, Edward saltó delante de la bala".

"¿Cómo? James sólo disparó una vez y me golpeó la pierna". Le pregunté con miedo y confusión.

"James disparó una vez y Edward saltó delante de la bala, pero lo que no sabíamos era que esa bala le había golpeado a él, pensábamos que James había fallado. Después de que él intentara disparara contra ti, los agentes dispararon contra él y una de sus balas perdidas te golpeó a ti. Bebé, no sabíamos que Edward estaba herido, no dijo nada y parecía estar bien. Incluso impidió que te desangraras, al mismo tiempo que él mismo estaba desangrándose, pero estaba bajo de su chaqueta y no lo vimos".

"Oh, Dios mío, tengo que ir a verlo", dije tratando de levantarme, pero el médico se acercó y me detuvo.

"Bella, no te puedes levantar en este momento, todavía estás en recuperación. Mira querida, Edward recibió un disparo en el abdomen, y le golpeó en el hígado. Había una gran cantidad de hemorragia interna y Carlisle estuvo en la operación con algunos de los mejores cirujanos de esa área, pero el sangrado no se detenía".

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad. "Papá, ¿qué estás diciendo?"

"Cariño, su corazón le falló tres veces en la mesa de operaciones cuando estaban trabajando en él, y ahora está en cuidados intensivos, en estado de coma", Charlie dijo compasivo.

Mi respiración se enganchó y podía sentir mi corazón acelerarse, batiendo rápidamente. "Pero va a estar bien, ¿verdad?, quiero decir, que está en coma pero en un par de días más o menos despertará, ¿no?". Le pregunté a Charlie, pero en realidad preguntaba a los médicos de la sala.

"No cariño, no lo hará. Es por eso que la otra enfermera estaba aquí antes, quiere que firmes los documentos para dar permiso a que pongan fin a su vida".

"¿Qué?", le pregunté sorprendida y enfadada. ¿Qué demonios estaba Charlie tratando de hacer? "Sabes Charlie, yo sabía que odiabas a Edward, pero esto es caer muy bajo, ¿cómo puedes decir tal cosa? Sé que no te preocupas por tu nieta, pero Edward es su padre y no puedo creer que seas capaz de tener esa maldad y ese corazón frío", le dije temblando por la rabia.

"Señora Cullen, su esposo perdió mucha sangre y su corazón se detuvo algún tiempo antes de que pudiéramos conseguir que se reiniciara artificialmente. Pero hemos estado haciéndole escáneres y hemos determinado que su cerebro está muerto. Lo siento, pero no será posible para él llevar una vida por su cuenta. Como su esposa, el hospital necesita su autorización para retirar las máquinas de soporte vital, para que pueda irse en paz", dijo el doctor.

"No". Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza negándome a creer las palabras que decía.

"Bells, lo siento, pero se ha ido. Lo único que queda es un órgano que las máquinas mantienen con vida, pero no queda nada de él en su interior". Charlie intentaba razonar conmigo, pero era la última persona de la que alguna vez escucharía algo que se tratara de Edward.

"No se ha ido, pero te encantaría si lo hiciera, ¿no?". Le dije llena de odio hacia mi padre. "Lo odias y deseas que esté muerto, no lo niegues, sé que es verdad".

"No Bells. Yo lo odiaba, pero nunca quise esto, no le deseo esto a nadie. Bella, actuó con valentía y madurez, y absolutamente te salvó la vida poniéndose delante de la bala, y luego otra vez cuando él evitó que te desangraras. Bella, pude ver lo mucho que te amaba, y ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba con él. Lo siento, nunca quise que esto sucediera, te lo juro. No era más que un niño, con toda su vida por delante, que tomó algunas decisiones malas antes. Pero él estaba recuperando su vida y ha sido horrible lo que ha pasado con él". Charlie se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Charlie no era un hombre que llorara con facilidad, por lo que verlo llorar ahora me tomó por sorpresa. Pero yo me negué a llorar, y me negué a dejarme caer en el dolor que estaba luchando por salir de mi corazón. En cambio, me encerré en mí misma y encontré una manera de estar completamente entumecida. Esto no era real, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla horrible con la que estaba soñado, porque estaba asustada de perder a mi pieza perfecta.

El destino no podía ser tan cruel, no podía.

Ni siquiera se trataba de mí, yo era más privilegiada que la mayoría, con mi marido perfecto y mi hija, pero Edward no merecía que su dolorosa vida terminara así. Tuvo más tortura y agonía en su corta vida que la mayoría de la gente que conocía.

Era principios de Junio, apenas faltaba nada para su decimonoveno cumpleaños y yo tenía un viaje planeado para él. Carlisle y Esme compraron una isla hace unos años frente a las costas de Brasil, y me habían ofrecido usarla, así que lo iba a sorprender con un viaje tropical por su cumpleaños y la sorpresa de tener una luna de miel. Pero ahora...

Yo no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar, este mundo no era real sin él, o tal vez nunca fue real con él. Tal vez sólo pensaba en él por completo y ni siquiera existía en absoluto. Yo siempre dije que era demasiado perfecto para ser real, así que tal vez tenía razón desde el principio.

Después de estar allí por un tiempo, encerrada en un silencio total, la enfermera se acercó y me preguntó si me gustaría ir a ver a Edward. Podía ver como su boca se movía, y entendía lo que ella preguntaba, pero las palabras sonaban todas revueltas. Ella y Charlie me ayudaron a ponerme en una silla de ruedas, y me empujaron por el pasillo hacia un ascensor. Subimos dos plantas antes de salir e ir por otro largo pasillo. Cuando doblamos la esquina vi a Jacob sentado en un banco, pareciendo absolutamente agotado, con Vanessa durmiendo en su regazo.

"Hey chico, ¿cómo lo llevas?". Charlie preguntó a Jake en voz baja.

Se encogió de hombros, luego me miró con simpatía. "¿Cómo te sientes Bells? He venido a visitarte, pero estabas durmiendo", dijo.

"Estoy bien", le dije brevemente. Lo último que quería era dar pena a alguien, porque me negaba a darla y a aceptar que Edward se había ido realmente.

"Rose y Emmet han llevado a Carlie a casa. No se le permitía estar aquí por lo que los dos se la han llevado y se han cambiado con Alice y Jasper", Jacob me informó.

"Vale". Le dije olvidándome de mi hija por un momento, porque estaba consumida intentando no sentir nada en absoluto.

Charlie empujó la silla de ruedas hacia la habitación donde Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados, acurrucados contra la cama. La habitación era ruidosa por el sonido de las máquinas de bombeo y los pitidos y zumbidos. Carlisle y Esme me miraron, y yo estaba impresionada por la forma en que se veían. Nunca había visto a Esme tan deshecha, el pelo y la ropa eran un completo desorden y había manchas negras en sus ojos por el maquillaje que tenia puesto desde hace días. Carlisle no tenia puesta su bata blanca de médico como esperaba, llevaba pantalones de chándal y una camiseta arrugada y su pelo estaba en todas las direcciones.

"Bella, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?", Esme me preguntó, pero su voz se quebró al final.

Oí su voz, pero parecía lejana cuando me di cuenta de que su mano apretaba la de Edward. Todo lo que podía ver eran sus dedos, pero eran muy pálidos y no se movían en absoluto, ni siquiera un poco. Charlie me empujó más cerca y Carlisle se apartó para que yo pudiera ver el rostro de Edward, y me horroricé por completo por lo que vi.

Yo estaba esperando a que pareciera como si estuviera dormido, pero no lo estaba. Estaba pálido, casi blanco, y su cara se veía hueca y hundida. Simplemente no parecía real, y no era nada parecido a esa perfección magnífica a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Sólo lo miré fijamente, tratando de conseguir que esa imagen que estaba viendo se registrara en mi cabeza como mi nueva realidad.

"Carlisle". Susurré. "Por favor, dime que él va a estar bien".

Él bajó la cabeza en una postura derrotada, antes de mirarme con lágrimas en los ojos. "Lo siento Bella. Él no va a mejorar, su cerebro ha sufrido lo que se llama 'hipoxia prolongada ', está muerto por la falta de oxígeno que tuvo cuando su corazón se detuvo. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, pero el daño es demasiado. Se ha ido, querida, estas máquinas son para mantener sus pulmones y su corazón fuertes, pero nada más".

"No, estás equivocado, porque Edward no me dejaría así. ¿Él me prometió que nunca me dejaría otra vez, y ahora me dices que se ha ido? No. ¿Cómo podría solo irse sin más?". Le dije de nuevo.

Llegué a su cara y le acaricié la mejilla, pero su temperatura baja y esa piel que tenía me hicieron detenerme de inmediato. "Uhhuh". Me sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago y el aire saliera fuera de mí, por la sensación al tocar su piel. Ese agujero en el pecho que había sido tan grande cuando él se fue, se abría de nuevo provocándome una agonizante tortura.

Nunca había experimentado este nivel de dolor antes, y sabía que nunca más lo haría porque nada podría jamás hacerme sentir algo como esto. No había sensación más poderosa en el mundo que estar con él y estar enamorada de él, pero ahora eso se había acabado, y no había un dolor mayor que esa perdida.

El entumecimiento se desvaneció y lloré anhelando la liberación del dolor, pero sabía que nunca llegaría. Perdí el control y grité, pidiendo que se despertase y envolviera sus brazos alrededor de mí diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Estaba tan histérica, que las enfermeras tuvieron que venir y sedarme. Todo se desvanecía, mi vida, mi alma, la realidad, todo me hundía en un agujero negro.

Lo último que vi antes de que la medicina me llevara a la inconsciencia, fue la mano blanca de Edward, flácida en la cama.

... ...

Yo no podía firmar los documentos que les permitirían apagar las máquinas que le mantenían vivo, pero tampoco me atrevía a volver a esa habitación.

"Hola cariño", dijo Charlie cuando vino a visitarme. Hacía cuatro días que me había despertado y había visto el cuerpo sin vida de Edward, pero ahora me estaban dando el alta del hospital y tenía que dejarlo atrás. Carlisle sólo me preguntó una vez si firmaría los papeles, después de que prometiera que me dejaría tiempo para pensarlo, cuando yo estuviera lista. Pero, ¿cómo podría estar dispuesta a dejar ir a mi marido?

"Hola papá". Había venido a verme todos los días, pero no diría que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros, porque yo no era capaz de sanar en ese momento, y probablemente nunca.

"Esperaba que pudieras venir a casa hoy", Charlie me pidió.

"Um, se supone que Esme tenía que venir", le dije.

"Sí, la he llamado, pero si tú no me quieres, puedo volver a llamarla", dijo Charlie.

"Um, vale", accedí a regañadientes a dejar que me llevara a casa.

A medida que nos alejábamos, no podía apartar los ojos del edificio del hospital hasta que estuvo fuera de mi vista, sabiendo que dejaba mi corazón y mi alma allí.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, me quedé sentada en el coche durante unos minutos, olvidando por completo la forma de moverme.

"¿Sabes?, tal vez sería mejor que volvieras a casa conmigo por un tiempo. Sé lo difícil que va a ser estar ahí sin él", dijo Charlie. Yo sabía que él sólo estaba tratando de ser solidario, pero sólo me hacía sentirme aún peor.

"Papá, este es mi hogar, y todavía tengo responsabilidades aquí. Este es el único hogar que Carlie conoce, y todavía tengo la custodia legal de Vanessa, así que tengo que estar aquí".

"Lo sé mi amor, yo estaba pensando sólo en unos días o algo así".

Negué con la cabeza. "Cuando cierro mis ojos... todo lo que veo es a él frío y hundido, es todo lo que queda de él". Le dije con una voz temblorosa. "Tengo que estar de vuelta aquí, tengo que recordar la forma en la que se fue". Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas mientras que él trataba consolarme, pero le aparté. "¡NO PUEDO DESCRIBIR SU CARA!", le grité. "No puedo recordar lo que en realidad parecía. Todo lo que veo son máquinas y tubos, y el vacío". Le dije más suave, en apenas un susurro. "Necesito estar cerca de la gente que lo amaba, y tengo que encontrar una manera de forzarme para dejarlo ir".

Me di la vuelta y salí del coche antes de entrar en la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Por mucho que quisiera que Charlie cocinera a Carlie, ahora no era el momento y sólo necesitaba que ser marchara. Mi pierna estaba herida, pero me pusieron un yeso para caminar, así que podía usarla, y el dolor al andar no era nada comparado al dolor que sentía en mi interior.

Estar en casa sin él era más difícil de lo que jamás había imaginado. La pequeña cama era demasiado grande, y el silencio de la noche era tan fuerte que era ensordecedor. La luz de la casa había desaparecido por completo también. Todo el mundo sentía su pérdida, y me despertaba en la noche escuchando los gritos de Vanessa, quien era la más ruidosa con su dolor. Los Cullen se apoyaban los unos a los otros, pero Vanessa se sentía como una extraña, y la pérdida de su hermano después de perder a sus abuelos y el abandono de su madre, era demasiado para manejar, para cualquiera de dieciséis años.

Pero todos estábamos viviendo en una burbuja, atrapados entre su vida y nuestra vida sin él, porque no había desaparecido por completo todavía. Así que después de estar en casa sin él durante una semana, me obligaron a firmar los papeles.

Un abogado del hospital llegó a casa, porque me negaba a volver a ese hospital, y sentí como mi cuerpo se estaba muriendo por dentro mientras hacia mi mejor intento de firmar mi nombre en la media docena de líneas de puntos, lo que les autorizaría a desactivar las máquinas de soporte vital. Carlisle se fue con Emmet, Alice y Vanessa al hospital para decir adiós a Edward por última vez, pero el resto de nosotros no pudimos ir, yo no podía dejar que fuera ese mi último recuerdo de él, porque sabía que nunca conseguiría olvidarlo.

No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero ese día era veinte de junio, era el decimonoveno cumpleaños de Edward.

Si hubiera sabido que era el cumpleaños de Edward, me hubiera esperado hasta el día siguiente a firmar los papeles, pero entonces…igual no los hubiera firmado. Cuando estábamos aprendiendo sobre William Shakespeare, Edward realmente pensaba que era genial que hubiera nacido el veintitrés de abril, y también que hubiera muerto ese día. Era irónico que ahora la vida de Edward hubiera terminado el día de su cumpleaños, y si tenía que morir en este momento, tal vez le gustaría el hecho de que fuera en su cumpleaños.

Edward fue incinerado al día siguiente, porque lo pidió antes de morir, y tuvimos una pequeña ceremonia y le hicimos un monumento conmemorativo tres días después de eso. Hubo una tumba para él, y la mayor parte de sus cenizas fueron colocadas ahí, pero en realidad era sólo una lápida, un lugar donde pudiéramos visitarlo. Todos nuestros amigos de la escuela vinieron, e incluso algunos otros que no eran exactamente amigos, vinieron a despedirse de todos modos. Yo estaba preocupada por Vanessa, nunca Anthony y Lizzy mostraron su apoyo, pero yo ahora tampoco podía tener ninguna emoción.

Cuando Carlisle leyó un elogio, lloré por última vez. Me había quebrado y puesto histérica por él muchas veces, pero ahora él se había ido de verdad y también lo harían mis lágrimas. Estaba completamente seca en mi interior y dejé que mi alma volara con él y me quedé sin nada más que una cáscara vacía, al igual que la última vez que lo vi. Esa imagen horrible estaría grabada en mi mente para siempre, pero el amor que habíamos compartido no era algo que jamás pudiera ser reemplazado o borrado y se quedaría en mi corazón para toda la eternidad.

**Se que es horrible lo que ha pasado, pero no olvideis que la historia sigue siendo Edward y Bella, y que al final todo tiene su explicación ;) **

**Muchas gracias por comentarme chicas, sobretodo a esa persona nueva que hay por ahí ;)**


	28. Irreal

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, aqui empieza como una nueva etapa del fic...**

**Capítulo 27 - Irreal **

...

(BPOV)

Odiaba mi trabajo, trabajaba muchas horas y ni siquiera me pagaban bien. Pero era suficiente para mantener las luces encendidas, comida en la mesa y ropa nueva en el armario. Todos los días, peleaba por salir de la cama. Trabajaba como asistente legal en uno de los principales bufetes de abogados de Seattle, para uno de sus mejores abogados, pero se suponía que sólo era un trabajo temporal mientras yo me abría camino hacia la universidad. Supongo que a veces las personas se encontraban en una rutina, y ahí es donde había estado durante los últimos seis años.

Estaba sacándome la carrera a plazos, porque no era capaz de dejar el trabajo y sacarme toda la carrera de abogado, tal vez estaba cómoda en mi rutina, después de todo.

Vivíamos en una casa de dos pisos, con cuatro habitaciones, en un suburbio de Seattle. Jacob era oficial de policía en la ciudad, y Vanessa trabajaba para el periódico local. Vivíamos todos juntos, no por necesidad, sólo porque estaba bien estar tan cerca los unos de los otros, y todos estábamos cómodos de esa manera.

El resto de los Cullen estaban separados. Carlisle y Esme aún vivían con una Bree ahora adolescente, en Forks. Alice y Jasper estaban casados y vivían en Port Angeles, ella era dueña de su propia boutique, y él trabajaba como psicólogo. Emmet y Rose se casaron también, y vivían en un piso en Seattle. Vivíamos cerca de ellos, por lo que los veíamos con mayor frecuencia. Emmet era un oficial de policía como Jake y Rose era maestra de escuela.

Mi padre seguía siendo el jefe de policía de Forks, él había estado saliendo con la madre de Seth, Sue, durante un par de años, y parecía bastante feliz. Ahora yo tenía una relación bastante buena con Charlie, y Carlie lo tenía comiendo de su mano, tal como predije que pasaría.

"Bella, ¿has visto mi blusa roja?", Vanessa me preguntó desde arriba.

"¿Has mirado en el cuarto de la lavadora?", le dije.

"No... La encontré, gracias".

"Así que, ¿gran noche, eh?", le preguntaba mientras corría frenéticamente por toda la casa en busca de sus zapatos.

"Sí, y tengo que estar perfecta, Jake se merece eso".

"Él está en casa", le dije mientras miraba por la ventana.

La histérica de Vanessa corrió por la casa consiguiendo ponerse aun más histérica.

"Hey, ¿cómo te va?", dijo Jake cuando entró y puso la funda de la pistola sobre la mesa.

"Ella está casi lista, sólo serán una o dos horas". Bromeé.

"Tío Jake", dijo Carlie saliendo de su dormitorio. "¿Has capturado a muchos malos?

"Hola retaco. Sí, he detenido a muchos malos hoy, y todos ellos están encerrados donde toca". Él la levantó y la hizo girar a su alrededor. "Hombre, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te he visto por última vez?, debes de estar un palmo más alta".

"Nos vimos esta mañana, tonto", Carlie dijo con una risita.

"Oh, ¿esa eras tú? Ves, has crecido tanto que ni siquiera te había reconocido".

"¿Me cuentas una historia antes de dormir?". Ella le preguntó.

"Esta noche no, cariño, es el aniversario de la tía Nessie y mío, así que vamos a salir y no volveremos hasta tarde".

"¿Qué es un anaversario?", ella preguntó con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

"Aniversario". La corregí. "Eso significa que tu tía y yo llevamos casados un año".

"¿Así que es como un cumpleaños?", ella le preguntó.

"Sí, algo parecido, supongo que se puede llamar así".

"Pero no he tenido tiempo de ir a comprar globos", dijo ella con una mueca en su rostro.

"Oh, está bien, calabaza. No necesitamos ningún globo, pero gracias por pensarlo".

"Jacob, no estás vestido", dijo Vanessa mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Nena, acabo de llegar a casa. Dame dos segundos". Dijo Jake y entonces corrió hacia las escaleras.

"Tía Nessie, te ves hermosa". Carlie dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias princesa". Vanessa se inclinó hacia abajo para darle un beso a Carlie. "Bueno, ¿qué te parece?". Ella me preguntó mientras daba vueltas para que pudiera ver su traje.

"Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Alice, ella es definitivamente una mala influencia para ti. Pero te hace lucir guapa".

"Gracias".

"Guau nena, te ves increíble", dijo Jake mientras bajaba las escaleras vestido con un atuendo más apropiado.

"Gracias, vámonos, o llegaremos tarde a nuestra reserva".

"Vale, vale". Dijo Jake y ambos besaron a Carlie en la cabeza, y luego me dieron un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

"Bueno princesa, a bañarse y a dormir". Le dije.

"Ah hombre, ¿por qué siempre tengo que ir a la cama tan temprano?", ella se quejó.

"Las ocho no es temprano, además, mañana hay escuela. Ahora vamos señorita".

Después de que Carlie se metiera en la cama, yo estaba emocionada por tener algo de tiempo con mi hombre. No era frecuente que tuviera la casa para mí, aparte de tener arriba a una niña de seis años profundamente dormida, por lo que iba a sacar el máximo provecho de eso.

Me puse algo sedoso y puse una película mientras esperaba a que viniera, pero nunca tenía que esperar mucho tiempo.

"Hola preciosa, ¿cómo te ha ido hoy?", preguntó mientras se acercaba a la habitación.

"Mejor ahora que estás aquí", le dije y me eché hacia delante para que pudiera darme un beso.

"Así que supongo que la pequeña está dormida". Él me preguntó.

"Sí, como una roca". Le dije comentando lo profundamente dormida que Carlie estaba.

Él sonrió y me besó otra vez con pasión.

"¿Sabes?, he estado pensando. Quizás podríamos irnos por un tiempo, nosotros solos. Esme y Carlisle todavía tienen esa isla. Podría preguntarles si nos la prestarían por una semana". Le pregunté mientras se sentaba junto a mí, así que me arrimé a él.

"¿Una semana en una isla privada, a solas?", preguntó con un tono extraño.

"Sí, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?"

"No sé, sólo creo que podría ser un poco extraño", dijo.

"¿Extraño?, ¿cómo de extraño? "

"Yo no creo que Carlisle estuviera muy cómodo con eso, eso es todo".

Yo apreté los labios, teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba diciendo.

"Yo no estoy loca, ya lo sabes", le dije.

"No, nunca he dicho que lo estuvieras, pero creo que deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto".

"Vale, tienes razón". Le dije dándome por vencida.

"Te ves diferente". Él dijo de pronto.

"¿Cómo?"

"No sé, tal vez sea la edad o algo", dijo al examinar mi rostro.

"Me ves casi todos los días", le dije confundida por su comentario.

"Sí, pero hoy tienes un aspecto diferente. Tal vez estés madurando".

"Bueno, discúlpame, pero no todos podemos tener siempre diecinueve años". Le tomé el pelo.

"No es mi culpa que yo no cumpla más años". Él dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y yo qué? He intentado imaginarte más viejo, pero no puedo", le dije a la defensiva.

"Bella, sabes que he estado pensando. Hemos estado así de juntos durante seis años. Tal vez es hora de que sigas adelante". Dijo con cautela, temiendo que esto me molestara.

"Venga, ¿cómo voy a seguir adelante? Ni siquiera es posible".

"Sí, sí lo es. Bella, yo vengo aquí todas las noches, y todas las noches te es más y más difícil volver a la realidad. Esto no es saludable, tienes una vida que deberías estar viviendo, una de la que yo no puedo ser parte".

"No estoy haciendo daño a nadie por tenerte aquí, nadie lo sabe. Estoy bien durante el día, pero por la noche simplemente te necesito conmigo".

"Bella, yo no soy real. Ya no existo. Yo sólo soy un fragmento de tu imaginación y tal vez si por fin me dejaras ir, podrías encontrar a alguien real".

"Edward, nunca encontraré a alguien real, porque nadie es más real para mí que tú. Yo podría buscarlo siempre y nunca sentiría una mínima parte de lo que siento por ti todavía, ¿y cómo se supone que voy a importar a alguien así? "

"Bueno, tal vez no estás lista todavía, pero prométeme que no vas a luchar contra eso si encontraras a alguien que podría ser bueno para ti. Odio que estés tan sola todo el tiempo". Edward dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"Yo no estoy sola, tengo a Carlie. Vanessa y Jake viven aquí con nosotras, y todos los demás están constantemente visitándonos".

Él negó con la cabeza. "Cariño, Carlie crecerá y seguirá adelante con su propia vida, con el tiempo se casará y terminará con quién sabe. Jake y Vanessa van a querer su propio espacio algún día también. Vivían contigo debido a que Vanessa era todavía una menor y Jake estaba ayudando a pagar la renta. Pero cuando Carlisle y Esme compraron esta casa para ti, Vanessa era una adulta y ella y Jake se mudaron para ayudar con Carlie y para que no estuvieras sola. Pero Bella, los estás usando para mantenerte estancada aquí, no les permites seguir adelante con su vida, y eso no está bien".

"¿Sabes?, para ser alguien que sólo existe en mi imaginación, sabes decir tu propia opinión aunque a mí no me guste", le dije molesta.

"¿Mamá?", dijo Carlie aturdida mientras bajaba las escaleras. "¿Con quién estás hablando?", preguntó mirando alrededor de la habitación y no viendo a nadie.

"¡Oh, con nadie, bebé, estaba pensando en voz alta. ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?, es tarde". Le pregunté.

"He tenido un mal sueño", dijo y se hizo un ovillo en mi regazo.

"Déjame adivinar, los vampiros de nuevo", le dije molesta con mi hermano postizo.

"Tío Jake dijo que si no me comía todas las verduras los vampiros vendrían, y yo no me he comido mis judías verdes de la cena", dijo asustada.

"No te las comiste, ¿pero no salió ninguna de tu plato, no?", le pregunté confundida.

"Traté de dárselas a Leah, pero ella no quiso comérselas, así que las escondí en mi servilleta". Carlie confesó. "Y ahora los vampiros van a venir a morderme", dijo con pánico.

"Cariño, Leah no se puede haber comido tus judías verdes, porque los perros no comen verduras, y te prometo que no existen los vampiros", le aseguré.

Llevé a Carlie a mi cama, y la dejé dormir en mi habitación esa noche. Estúpido Jacob.

Ese fin de semana tuvimos una gran barbacoa en familia para celebrar el cumpleaños de Emmet. Todo el mundo vino a nuestra casa porque teníamos todo preparado, y nuestra casa era más grande que el piso de Rose y Emmet.

"Te lo digo, hombre, era igual que él". Emmet les dijo a Jasper y a Jake.

"De ninguna manera, amigo, ni siquiera es posible". Jasper le dijo Emmet.

"Hola chicos, ¿de qué estáis hablando?". Les pregunté mientras ponía los platos y las servilletas.

"Uh, nada". Emmet se apresuró a decir.

"No, vamos, quiero saberlo".

"No es nada en realidad, Emmet acaba de ver a un tipo que le recordaba a Edward", Jasper dijo casualmente.

"¿Dónde?", le pregunté realmente no muy segura de si me interesaba o no.

"Me llamaron para disolver una pelea de bar al lado de ese restaurante elegante del centro de la ciudad. Cuando puse a esos perdedores en la parte de atrás de mi coche, vi a ese hombre salir del restaurante, era exactamente igual que Edward. Incluso tuve que mirar dos veces al principio. Salí del coche y lo llamé, pero él sólo me miró como si estuviera loco. Pero juro que ese tipo era la viva imagen de Edward. ¡Hola, Vanessa!", Emmet la llamó.

"Ni siquiera pienses en ello". Jake amenazó a Emmet.

"¿Qué? Sólo quería hacerle una pregunta", dijo Emmet a la defensiva.

"¿Qué pasa?", Vanessa preguntó.

"Oye ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que tal vez tu horrible madre pudiera haber tenido otro hijo en algún momento?", preguntó Emmet insensible.

"No que yo sepa, pero no conocí a Edward hasta que tuve dieciséis años, así que supongo que es posible, ¿por qué?"

"Creo que vi a un hermano perdido tuyo. Quiero decir, ese tipo se parecía tanto a Edward que tiene que estar relacionado contigo", dijo Emmet con entusiasmo.

"¿De verdad?, ¿dónde?". Vanessa le preguntó llena de interés.

"Ness, no creo que debas entusiasmarte demasiado con eso. Estaba oscuro y Emmet estaba trabajando en una turno de veinticuatro horas, así que tal vez sólo vio cosas", Jake le dijo.

"Tío, yo sé lo que vi", dijo Emmet molesto por la falta de fe de Jake en él.

"Tal vez Lizzy tuvo otro hijo en algún momento". Dije. "Quiero decir, es posible".

"Sí, mira Bella, por eso eres mi hermana favorita", dijo Emmet.

"Oye, he oído eso", Bree dijo desde el otro lado del patio.

"Vuelve a enviar mensajes de texto a tu príncipe azul, Bree", Emmet le gritó.

"Bien, lo haré", dijo ella y sacó su móvil, volviendo a golpear con fuerza los botones.

"Oh, abuela, es justo lo que quería, muchas gracias", dijo Carlie y abrazó a Esme después de que ella le diera una nueva muñeca.

"Hey. Pensé que este era el cumpleaños de Emmet no el de Carlie", dije con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, tengo derecho a malcriar a mi única nieta", dijo Esme sugestivamente mientras miraba a Rose.

"Tendremos hijos cuando estamos listos, Esme", Rose dijo medio molesta y medio divertida.

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que sería maravilloso tener algunos más por aquí", dijo Esme.

"Nadie lo quiere más que yo, pero Emmet y yo realmente deseamos estar más colocados", dijo Rose.

Entré en la casa para volver a llenar los cuencos, cuando Emmet vino detrás de mí.

"Bella, siento si te he molestado con esa conversación sobre el doble de Edward".

"Uh, está bien Emmet". Le dije con honestidad y con una sonrisa.

Escuchar el nombre de Edward y hablar de él ya no me molestaba de la forma en la que solía hacerlo. Tal vez era porque estaba loca y lo veía todas las noches, pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, me sentía agradecida de que su nombre pudiera nombrarse en torno a mí sin enviarme insoportables convulsiones internas. Carlie estaba creciendo, y como ella era muy pequeña cuando murió, no lo recordaba y tenía muchas preguntas acerca de su padre.

"Mamá, ¿papá comía cereales de chocolate también?". Carlie me preguntó la semana siguiente, mientras estaba comiendo por la mañana. Yo no solía dejar que Carlie comiera cereales de azúcar antes de la escuela, pero por alguna razón ese día la dejé.

"No lo sé, cariño, yo nunca le vi comiéndolos", le dije.

"Bueno, a ti no te gustan, así que a mí me gustarán tanto porque a él le gustaban", ella dijo con confianza.

"Tal vez".

"Carlie, es mejor que comas plátanos porque de lo contrario los vamp...", dijo Jake mientras se estaba haciendo el café y se preparaba para salir. Le fulminé con la mirada y le golpeé por lo que había liado con toda la charla de vampiros."¿Qué?", dijo articulando con la boca, pero le negué con la cabeza.

"Vamos Carlie, vámonos ya", le dije.

Dejé a Carlie en la escuela y me dirigí a la ciudad para trabajar. Odiaba ser una asistente legal. Entré en derecho porque lo amaba y con mi padre siendo agente de policía, y ahora que Emmet y Jake lo eran también, tenía un gran respeto por la ley. Pero lo que más me empujó a hacerlo fue cuando Victoria se ganó su libertad gracias a un sistema judicial defectuoso, y yo quería ser un abogado para hacer todo lo que pudiera para asegurarme de que nada de eso ocurriera de nuevo si yo estaba alrededor. Quería ser un abogado de verdad y, eventualmente, ser una de las personas que realmente escriba las leyes y consiga que se cumplan.

Tal vez mi Edward imaginario estaba en lo cierto, tal vez necesitaba tener el control de mi vida de nuevo y volver a la escuela de derecho, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera dispuesta a renunciar a mis delirios nocturnos. Muchas veces cuando pensaba que no podría soportar un día, mi Edward venía y me hacía la vida un poco más soportable. Tal vez estaba loca, pero al menos era capaz de funcionar en la vida gracias a esa locura particular.

Entré en el aparcamiento y me preparé para otro día de trabajo de mierda. Nosotros éramos los asistentes de los abogados, algunos tenían grandes experiencias con los abogados con los que trabajaban, pero otros como yo, éramos tratados como unas pequeñas perras abogadas, y obligadas a realizar trabajos degradantes como recoger la ropa de la tintorería y preparar reuniones para el almuerzo.

"Bella, Cayo quiere verte en su oficina". Gianna me susurró al oído. Cayo era el nombre del abogado al que me asignaron, y Gianna era la recepcionista que daría todo lo que pudiera con la esperanza de subir de posición profesional.

"Vale, gracias". Le dije brevemente. Gianna no era una chica muy agradable, así que trataba de hablar con ella lo menos posible.

Me acerqué a donde estaba la oficina de Cayo, y golpeé ligeramente.

"Puede entrar". Dijo, entonces levantó la vista de todo lo que estaba haciendo para hablarme. "Ah, sí, señora Cullen. Veo que usted ha sido una asistente legal aquí desde hace tres años, ¿es correcto?"

"Uh, sí señor".

"Bueno, la voy a poner en un nuevo caso. No es nada grande, pero me gustaría ver lo que puede hacer. En primer lugar quiero que vaya a buscar seis sándwiches a Deli, y cuadro vuelva discutiremos lo que necesito que haga".

"Um, vale. Gracias". Le dije y corrí a la tienda de comestibles.

La cola del Deli se salía por la puerta, y yo no tenía tiempo para esperarme. La cola se movía lentamente y yo me quedé mirando con ansiedad el reloj a sabiendas de que Cayo no iba a estar feliz si tardaba mucho tiempo.

"Uh, perdón, ¿puede decirme la hora?". Dijo una voz conocida detrás de mí. No podía situar la voz inmediatamente, pero pensaba que probablemente fuera de alguien que había conocido casualmente en algún momento. Miré mi reloj de nuevo y dije: "Las once y cincuenta y cinco", sin mirar hacia atrás.

"Gracias. Esto es una locura, ¿no?". Dijo. "¿Los sándwiches estos están hechos con pan empapado de vodka o algo así?"

"Sí, eso estaría bien". Le dije finalmente girándome para ver quién diablos estaba hablando.

Él me sonrió, y mi corazón casi dejó de latir en ese mismo momento.

"¿Está bien señorita?", me preguntó.

"¿EE... Edwa... Edward?". Le pregunté apenas capaz de hablar y sin la capacidad de formar una frase coherente.

Me miró de forma extraña, y se rascó la cabeza.

"Um, lo siento, creo que me está confundiendo con otra persona", dijo en un tono cortés.

Negué con la cabeza hacia él y reflexivamente llegué hasta su rostro, pero él dio un paso atrás antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

"¿Está bien?", preguntó de nuevo mientras yo me quedaba mirando. "¿Es necesario que llame a alguien para que venga?". Me perdí por completo con la forma en que su boca se movía, era exactamente la forma en que solía hacerlo. Tal vez me estaba volviendo realmente loca en ese momento, tal vez estaba proyectando mis ilusiones en este hombre desprevenido que probablemente no se parecería en nada a como él era en realidad.

Me obligué a limpiar mi cabeza y mirarlo con cordura. En verdad, él era diferente a lo que mi memoria recordaba de Edward. Era mayor, más maduro, lo que me decía que este no era el Edward de mi imaginación, ya que Edward nunca crecía. Tenía el pelo oscuro y cardado en un sofisticado peinado brillante, y llevaba un traje de negocios. Miré más de cerca a su rostro, y me di cuenta que tenía barba, que estaba cuidadosamente cortada, y tenía poca cantidad de pelo. Nunca había visto a Edward con ningún tipo de vello facial antes, así que me pasé un momento observándolo. Bajo la nuca, tenía un rostro más definido que el Edward de antes, estaba más maduro que antes también. Este hombre no era tan delgado como Edward, pero no estaba gordo, sólo más cuadrado.

Todos estos cambios sutiles habrían sido suficientes para mí para dudar de la verdad que estaba gritando delante de mí, pero entonces miré a sus ojos. Sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, que únicamente tenia él y me hacían pensar que era posible creer que era él.

"Edward, ¿cómo...?"

Él negó con la cabeza hacia mí de nuevo. "Lo siento señorita, pero creo que está confundida, mi nombre es Tony Williams".

"Oye la cola se está moviendo". Dijo un tipo detrás de nosotros, lleno de enfado.

Me deslicé un par de pasos, pero sin apartar mis ojos de él.

"No, Edward. Yo te reconocería en cualquier parte, soy yo, Bella, ¿no me reconoces?". Le pregunté sonando desesperada y loca por completo.

"Uh", dijo él moviendo la cabeza.

"Edward, ¿por favor?". Casi le pregunté, y por primera vez desde el día de su funeral hace seis años, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi rostro.

"Señorita... ¿Bella era? Lo siento mucho, pero realmente no la conozco. Mi nombre no es Edward, pero si hay alguien que desea que llame por usted... "

"No, estoy bien". Le dije al final mientras me secaba la cara, y me daba cuenta de lo completamente estúpida que estaba siendo. Era obvio que él no tenía idea de quién era yo y le debía de parecer una inestable loca. Entonces me di cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que había estado ocurriendo. Este tenía que ser el mismo hombre que Emmet vio la semana anterior. Y tenía que estar de acuerdo, definitivamente estaba relacionada con Edward, de alguna manera, tenía que estarlo.

No sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendida de sus similitudes, Jacob se parecía mucho a sus hermanas, y Jessica y su hermana pequeña también tenían la misma cara, pero esto sólo era espeluznante.

"Lo siento, sólo se parecen tanto a mi marido. ¿Conoce a alguien con el nombre de Elizabeth Masen? A ella la llaman Lizzy por lo general". Le pregunté, pero él negó con la cabeza.

"No, lo siento. ¿Usted ha dicho que el nombre de su marido es Edmund?"

"Edward", le corregí.

"Lo siento, no conozco a nadie llamado Lizzy o Edward". Miró hacia delante a la cola de nuevo y tenía una mirada decepcionada en su rostro. "Uh, no puedo esperar más tiempo aquí, tengo una reunión en veinte minutos. Pero fue un placer conocerla Bella", dijo, luego se volvió y se alejó.

Después de otra media hora, finalmente conseguí los sándwiches y me apresuré a volver al trabajo. Traté de que mi mente alejara al irreal Edward de imitación, pero nuestra conversación mantenida volvía a pasar por mi mente una y otra vez. Su boca, sus ojos, incluso la cadencia de su voz era exactamente Edward, y lo peor de todo era que no tenía manera de comunicarme con él para tratar de averiguar exactamente cómo se relacionaba con Edward.

Edward nunca conoció a su padre, por lo que podría ser posible que este hombre estuviera relacionado con él de esa manera, pero los ojos verdes eran heredados de su madre, de modo que no podía estar en lo cierto. Además, ese tipo tenía características similares a Vanessa, y ella tenía un padre diferente.

"¿Dónde diablos ha estado?". Cayo me gritó mientras corría a la sala de conferencias con los sándwiches.

"Lo siento, la cola salía por la puerta", dije rápidamente.

"Bien, tome asiento", dijo frustrado.

Yo me coloqué bien mi falda para que no se arrugara antes de sentarme delante de una mesa rectangular de gran tamaño.

"Señora Cullen, este es el Sr. Williams y él está aquí para buscar representación legal para un asunto que afecta a su patrimonio". Cayo nos presentó. Miré hacia arriba y ahí estaba él, el Sr. Es-una-copia-de-Edward. Él me miraba con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

"En realidad nos hemos conocido en la tienda de comestibles". Él dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, bien, todos nos conocemos ya", dijo Cayo molesto.

"El Sr. Williams está tratando de organizar una compra de la finca de su familia, esto puede tardar un par de semanas, y su trabajo será trabajar con él y obtener todos los detalles y el papeleo que haga falta, ¿me entiende?", Cayo me preguntó.

"Sí". Le dije intentando apartar mis ojos lejos de la cara de Edward, aunque fueran de un hombre diferente.

Yo no entendía cómo o por qué este hombre se parecía tanto a Edward, pero estaba decidida a pasar ese tiempo con él para averiguarlo.

**¿Qué pensais que pasó?...Gracias por comentarme ;)**


	29. Dejándole marchar

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 28 – Dejándole marchar**

... ...

Tony no tenía tiempo para mirar ahora nada, tenía otra reunión en la otra punta de la ciudad, por lo que planeamos vernos al día siguiente.

Después de trabajar me fui aturdida completamente, fue un milagro que llegara a casa sin que me hubiera estrellado con el coche. Deseaba tanto contarle a Vanessa sobre ese hombre, que estaba segura, que tenía que estar relacionado con ella, pero luego decidí que sería mejor esperar hasta que me enterara de algo más sobre él.

Esa noche, salí con Ángela y Jessica para celebrar el ascenso de Ángela como editora en la empresa que trabajaba. Yo casi nunca salía, ir a clubs no era lo mío, pero me vi obligada por completo a ir. Bailamos entre una gran cantidad de pies de la gente, y bebimos hasta que nos cansamos, aunque Jessica se perdió por completo.

"Oye, ¿qué has pedido?". Un tipo me preguntó mientras yo estaba en el bar para sacarnos unas copas más.

"Oh, no, gracias". Le dije sabiendo que me quería comprar una bebida.

"Oh vamos cariño, ¿un solo trago?", dijo en un tono desesperado.

"Lo siento, estoy casada". Le dije y levanté la mano izquierda para que pudiera ver mi anillo, que nunca había salido de mi dedo desde que Edward me lo puso.

"Bueno, él no tiene que saberlo", dijo el tipo.

"Uh, no". Dije y estaba agradecida de que mi bebida estuviera lista para poder alejarme de ese tipo.

Después de tomarnos un par de bebidas más, nos metimos en un taxi y nos marchamos. Cuando llegué a casa, Carlie ya estaba durmiendo, y Vanessa y Jake estaban abrazados viendo una película.

"Hey, ¿cómo se ha portado?" Les pregunté.

"Como un angelito, como siempre", dijo Vanessa.

"Sí, claro, ha sido horrible, gritando y corriendo por la casa como un murciélago del infierno". Jake la contradijo.

"Bueno, cariño, eso es porque le diste un montón de caramelos y eso es lo que sucede cuando los niños están llenos de azúcar, no es su culpa", Vanessa le dijo.

Yo sólo sacudí la cabeza. "Bien, gracias por cuidarla. Me voy a la cama", les dije, y les di las buenas noches.

Me detuve en la habitación de Carlie en primer lugar, y la besé en la cabeza antes de ir a mi habitación.

"Hola, lo siento, he llegado tarde". Le dije a Edward, que estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y estiradas y apoyándose en el cabezal.

"Eso está bien, sé que tienes una vida, malo sería que no la tuvieras", dijo en tono de broma.

"Bueno, si cambiaras de opinión acerca de ir a la isla, podríamos pasar todo el día y la noche juntos", le dije mientras me arrastraba por la cama para llegar a él.

"Bella, no hay manera de que Carlisle viera bien que te fueras tu sola por allí. Y si le dijeras que vas con tu marido imaginario sería demasiado, entonces tendría que encerrarte. He estado en hospitales psiquiátricos antes, y confía en mí, no quiero estar en un lugar como ese".

"Le diremos que estoy estresada en el trabajo y necesito escaparme, él entenderá eso", le dije.

"No, él te dirá que pases el día en un spa, no que te vayas ir a una remota isla sola. Oye, ¿no es Jasper un psicólogo o algo así?", preguntó.

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Tal vez deberías hablar con él... sobre mí".

"Yo no estoy loca", le dije frustrada.

"No estoy diciendo eso, sólo he pensado que tal vez Jasper te pueda ayudar a seguir adelante. Has estado haciendo un excelente trabajo pretendiendo pasar de mi muerte, pero realmente no está bien eso. Y ahora está el tipo de tu trabajo que se parece a mí".

"Él se parece a ti". Le dije. "¿Sabes algo de él?", pregunté, pero ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

Me miró con una expresión de decepción en su cara. "¿Ves? Esto es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. Yo no soy real, y no soy un fantasma que baja a la tierra para verte. Estoy en tu imaginación, y yo sólo puedo saber lo que tú sabes. Así que a menos que sepas que este chico es tu misma, entonces no hay manera de que pueda saber nada".

"Vale, mira. Estoy muy cansada, así que creo que voy a irme a dormir". Le dije, tiré de las mantas por encima de mí y apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada, alejándome de él.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?", me preguntó.

Me di la vuelta para poder estar encima de él. "No, no quiero que te vayas", le dije en voz baja, y cerré los ojos.

Al día siguiente no podía esperar para llegar al trabajo por primera vez. Estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de obtener las respuestas que necesitaba de Tony, sin parecer demasiado espeluznante, aunque probablemente ya pensaba que estaba loca.

Me dije a mi misma que yo sólo iba a tratar de aclarar todo eso, para que Vanessa y Carlie pudieran llegar a conocer a este nuevo miembro de su familia, pero en realidad, sólo necesitaba saber qué pasaba. Estar en su presencia me hacía sentir más viva de lo que había estado desde el día en que me gradué en la escuela secundaria, el día en que mi mundo se vino abajo. Tal vez este Edward de imitación, sólo me daba la esperanza de que la vida pudiera continuar.

"Buenos días, Bella, o debo llamarla Señora...", dijo Tony, olvidando mi apellido.

"Cullen. Y no, en realidad prefiero que me llame Bella. ¿Tony está bien para usted?", le pregunté.

"Sí, definitivamente". Dijo con una sonrisa torcida que era un duplicado exacto de la de Edward.

"¿Por qué no empieza por hablarme sobre usted y su patrimonio?", le dije.

"Ah, vale. Bueno, mi padre entró en el negocio con un par de otros chicos hace unos años, y eso completamente despegó y se convirtió en un gran éxito. Pero ahora que está enfermo, los otros están tratando de obligarlo a salir y es por eso que necesito esta empresa, sólo en el caso de que las cosas se pongan muy feas".

"¿Qué tipo de empresa es?", le pregunté.

"Bueno, comenzó como una pequeña empresa de construcción, se dedicaba principalmente a proyectos pequeños, pero ahora se ha ampliado y construyen rascacielos y otros trabajos importantes. Es una multimillonaria compañía, por lo que los otros involucrados tienen la esperanza de cobrarlo un día cuando mi padre se vaya".

"¿Y usted está esperando recibir su parte?", le pregunté.

"Bueno, yo ciertamente no creo que se deba dividir entre ellos. Dejé mi trabajo el año pasado para manejar los asuntos de mi padre, y he estado haciendo toda su parte del trabajo también. Incluso he hecho más negocios que los otros dos juntos. Además, este es el deseo de mi padre, no el mío. Yo estaba feliz en mi trabajo antes, no me preguntes por esto", dijo.

"Vale, ¿tiene hermanos?", le pregunté. Como asistente legal, sólo tenía que escribir lo que él quería y saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando, ese era el logro de tener a Cayo como abogado, así que no podía darle un consejo legal.

"No, soy hijo único", dijo.

"¿Y qué hay de su madre?", le pregunté.

"Ella murió hace varios años".

"¿Así que no es adoptado?". Le pregunté, sin realmente pensarlo.

Me miró confundido. "No, ¿por qué lo pregunta? "

_Mierda._

"Bueno, yo soy adoptada y pienso automáticamente que todos los demás también lo son", le dije mintiendo horriblemente.

"Ah, bien. Um, no, yo nací en una familia normal... No es que no sea normal ser adoptado o cualquier cosa, pero no, parezco una versión más joven de mi padre".

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con sus primos o tíos? ¿Es usted pariente de alguien llamado Anthony Masen?". Le pregunté. Yo sabía a ciencia cierta que Lizzy era hija única, así que pensaba que quizás Anthony estaba relacionado con el padre de Tony de alguna manera.

Se rió un poco. "Bueno, mi nombre es Anthony", dijo de forma inesperada.

"¿Anthony?". Le pregunté en estado de shock. "Pensé que usted dijo que se llamaba Tony".

"Tony es la abreviatura de Anthony, es mi apodo". Explicó. Eso no podía ser sólo una coincidencia, eso tenía que significar algo.

"Bueno, ¿qué hay del nombre de Masen?". Le pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre".

"Aquí estás". Una mujer dijo cuando entró en la sala de conferencias donde estábamos sentados.

"Oh, hola cariño", dijo Tony.

_¿Cariño?_

"Te he extrañado, querido", dijo ella y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso. No sabía por qué, pero el verlo besar a esa mujer me hizo girar la cara y ocultar el hecho de que tenía un agujero en mi pecho. Yo tenía que seguir recordándome a mí misma que ese chico no era Edward, y no era Edward besando a esa mujer tan hermosa que parecía una súper modelo.

"Uh, esta es mi novia, Heidi", me dijo, y luego le devolví la mirada. "Ella es Bella Cullen, es la asistente legal con la que estamos trabajando".

"Oh, un placer conocerte", dijo ella educadamente mientras me daba la mano, así que tuve que dársela también.

"Um, por encima de todas las cosas de la empresa, mi padre me pidió que mirara lo del acuerdo prenupcial", él me dijo.

"¿Un acuerdo prenupcial?", le pregunté estúpidamente, y él me miró como si yo fuera estúpida.

"Uh, sí. Yo realmente no quería tener uno, pero hablamos de ello y estuvimos de acuerdo si así hacíamos al viejo feliz, entonces, ¿qué más da? No tenemos planes de divorciarnos de todos modos", dijo mientras le sonreía y se besaban de nuevo, por lo que mi estómago se revolvió.

"Vale, voy a redactar los documentos para eso también", les dije.

Hablamos un poco más sobre todas las cosas legales, y entonces, de alguna manera, la conversación acabó siendo sobre sus planes de su boda. Maldita sea.

"Bueno, realmente quería casarme en una viña, pero su padre le dijo que sería demasiado difícil para él ir ahí porque él es un alcohólico en recuperación. Así que hablamos sobre ello y decidimos que una boda en la playa sería perfecto", dijo ella manteniendo un intercambio de miradas y sonrisas de amor. Absolutamente la odiaba. No sólo era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en mi vida y con un cuerpo perfecto, sino que además era también dulce y estúpidamente divertida y él la miraba como si fuera su luz y su perrito faldero. Estúpida perra.

_No es Edward. _

_Este no es Edward, Bella, consigue calmarte. __  
_  
Pero sin embargo ella era una hermosa perra estúpida, horriblemente agradable.

"Entonces, ¿dónde os conocisteis?" ¿Por qué diablos acababa de hacer esa pregunta?

"En la universidad. Yo estaba estudiando para ser una bailarina y él estaba allí para ser músico, y conectamos totalmente". Dijo ella con los ojos de corderito. Una estúpida bailarina, ¿no? Puta mierda. Espera, ¿acababa de decir músico?

"¿Eres un músico?". Le pregunté.

"Uh, sí. Los dos fuimos a Julliard en Nueva York, ahora ella baila para el American Ballet, y yo fui compositor hasta que mi padre me necesitó para volver aquí, para ayudarlo con el negocio".

"¿Dibujas también?". Le pregunté mecánicamente, sintiéndome completamente insensible por lo que él me estaba diciendo.

Ambos se echaron a reír. "Ni siquiera podía dibujar una simple figura", dijo ella entre risitas.

"Soy terrible dibujando, pero ¿por qué me lo preguntas?". Él me preguntó con curiosidad.

Me encogí de hombros y por alguna razón, su falta de capacidad para dibujar me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

"Bueno, cariño, creo que debemos irnos", Heidi le dijo.

"Sí, ya hemos estado aquí bastante tiempo". Él le dijo.

"Ha sido un placer conocerte, Bella, tenemos que reunirnos en algún momento para tomar una copa o algo así". Heidi me dijo molestamente dulce.

"Sí, claro". Le dije, pero estaba pensando 'de ninguna manera'.

Yo no sabía por qué la odiaba tanto, en realidad era muy guapa y me parecía una persona verdaderamente buena. Mi tipo de sentimientos me recordaron a la forma en la que Edward odiaba a Jake, a veces la gente excesivamente perfecta sólo era molesta. Pero Jake nunca fue perfecto, y estaba segura de que esta chica tampoco lo era, tal vez estaba con esos estúpidos sentimientos posesivos hacia Tony debido a su parecido con Edward.

Al día siguiente no podría haber ido al trabajo más rápido, y estaba agradecida de que Tony viniera solo a nuestro encuentro.

"¿Está Heidi llegando?". Le pregunté.

"No, hoy no, sólo nosotros", dijo y yo no podía dejar de sonreír cuando dijo "nosotros".

_No es Edward._

_No es Edward._

"Bueno, pues no perdamos el tiempo entonces". Le dije.

Yo le había dado toneladas de papeles y veía cómo los firmaba con su nombre y me sorprendí de que incluso la forma en la que escribía las letras y cogía el bolígrafo, era igual que como lo hacía Edward.

"Así que Bella, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas casada?", me preguntó con indiferencia.

"Uh, seis años". Dije rápidamente decidida a no mencionar que Edward no estaba técnicamente vivo.

"¿Por qué pensaste que era tu marido? ¿Realmente me parezco tanto a él?". Él me preguntó con curiosidad.

"Uh, sí lo haces, pero él fue adoptado así que pensé que tal vez estabais relacionados de alguna manera y simplemente él no lo sabía".

"¿Tu esposo fue adoptado también?", preguntó sorprendido. Maldita sea, ¿por qué diablos le dije que yo era adoptada?, que cosa tan estúpida por mi parte.

"Sí, nos conocimos en una convención de adoptados". Era una muy, muy mala mentirosa. Tal vez ser abogado no era la mejor ocupación para mí después de todo.

"Entonces, ¿tú y tu marido os habréis reído por el hecho de que te pensabas que era él, no?", me preguntó.

"Uh, no, no exactamente. Él sólo piensa que estoy loca". Dije pensando en el desacuerdo que mi imaginario Edward y yo tuvimos la noche anterior.

"Entonces, ¿cuántos años tienes... si no te importa que te pregunte? Sólo es que te ves tan joven y ya llevas casada seis años", preguntó.

"Voy a hacer veinticinco en septiembre", dije rápidamente.

"¿Sólo tienes veinticuatro y ya llevas casada seis años?", preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí, nos casamos cuando teníamos dieciocho años. Una larga historia", le dije.

"Bueno, eso está bien". Dijo sonando seguro. "¿Tienes una foto?", me preguntó tomándome por sorpresa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, quiero ver lo que nos parecemos realmente", dijo con una sonrisa, como si realmente no se lo creyera.

"Vale", dije y entonces fui a mi despacho muy rápida para coger la foto de Edward que estaba en mi escritorio.

"Aquí está", le dije y le entregué la foto. Era la foto que tomé de él y de Carlie cuando todavía era pequeña, y él la cogía como si fuera la cosa más asombrosa del planeta. Todavía era mi foto favorita en el mundo.

Estudió la imagen durante un minuto, y tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

"Wow, no estabas bromeando. Parece que podría ser mi hermano menor o algo así. Eso es realmente extraño. ¿Quién es el bebé?"

"Ella es nuestra hija Carlie". Le dije.

"Oh, no me había dado cuenta de que tenias una hija. Ella es hermosa". Él dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Qué edad tiene?, ella se ve tan pequeña".

"Ella hará los siete años en septiembre".

"Oh, esta es una foto vieja. Vaya, ¿la tuvisteis jóvenes? ¿Es por eso que os casasteis?", preguntó, y luego me miró avergonzado. "Lo siento, esa es una pregunta muy personal para esta reunión de negocios".

"Está bien, no me importa". Le dije. "Carlie nació cuando todavía estábamos en la escuela secundaria, pero nos casamos unos meses más tarde, cuando tuvimos dieciocho, para ayudar a cuidar a su hermana. Ella no tenía a nadie más que cuidara de ella, así que nos casamos para obtener la custodia", le dije.

Volvió a mirar la foto de Edward, y sólo la miró fijamente durante unos minutos más. "Sí, nos parecemos mucho. Escalofriante", dijo poco a poco y me dio la foto de nuevo.

"¿Ves?, no estoy loca". Le dije de broma, y luego me di cuenta de que realmente había estado defendiendo mucho mi cordura últimamente. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

"No, nunca pensé que lo estuvieras". Él dijo con una sonrisa.

Vale, esto era demasiado parecido a la conversación que había tenido con mi Edward. Cuanto más hablaba con Tony, mayor dificultad estaba teniendo para separarlos, lo que sólo hacía que creciera ese agujero en mi pecho de nuevo.  
"Oye, ¿qué hora es?", me preguntó después de unos momentos de un silencio incómodo.

"Uh, las once", le dije.

"Me muero de hambre, ¿quieres que comamos ya?", me preguntó.

"Por supuesto, cualquier cosa menos sándwiches", le dije.

"Definitivamente no". Él dijo con una sonrisa.

Caminamos por la calle hasta el café, y hablamos todo el tiempo de todo y de nada. Nuestra conversación era fácil y no había ninguna incomodidad. Incluso cuando yo decía algo estúpido, sólo parecía reírse de ello, o cambiar el tema por completo.

Incluso me tropecé una vez mientras caminábamos, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para cogerme.

"Por lo tanto, ¿tengo que asumir que haces esto a menudo?". Bromeó.

"¿Es extraña mi aparente torpeza?". Le pregunté a la ligera.

"Bueno, esta no es la primera vez que te he visto tropezar en el par de días que te conozco". Él sonrió y me dejó completamente sin aliento.

"Bueno lo siento si no soy una bailarina". Le dije en broma, pero pudo haber sonado un poco amargo.

"No, tener una guerra constante con la gravedad puede ser muy atractivo".

"¿De verdad?, ¿cómo es eso?", le pregunté mordiéndome el labio inferior.

"Es una de las imperfecciones que a veces pueden hacer que una persona sea entrañable. ¿Quién quiere ser perfecto todo el tiempo?", dijo.

"Habla alguien que tiene una novia perfecta", le dije con sinceridad pero bromeando.

"Heidi no es perfecta, no creo que nadie lo sea".

Nos sentamos en una mesa en la cafetería, y en un minuto miramos por encima el menú antes de que Tony recibiera una llamada telefónica.

"Oh, lo siento, pero realmente tengo que cogerlo. Vuelvo enseguida".

Su llamada telefónica tardó un poco más de lo esperado, y el camarero se estaba impacientando, así que aproveche la oportunidad y acabé pidiendo para él.

Después de quince minutos, yo estaba empezando a pensar que me había abandonado, pero finalmente regresó.

"Lo siento mucho, era del hospital donde esta mi padre".

"¿Está todo bien?", le pregunté preocupada.

Él respiró hondo. "Sí, pero él sigue teniendo contratiempos. Un minuto dicen que se le está acabando el tiempo, y al otro dicen que está en camino de recuperarse. Es tan frustrante. Quiero decir, yo amo a mi padre y todo, pero esta espera y preocupación me están volviendo loco. Es como vivir en el limbo o algo así".

El camarero vino y nos trajo la comida, y Tony tenía una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"Oh, he pedido por ti, espero que no te importe", le dije tímidamente.

"¿Qué es?", preguntó mientras miraba el plato frente a él.

"Es Chile Colorado. ¿Nunca lo has probado?", le pregunté.

"No, ¿qué te ha hecho pedir esto?", preguntó divertido.

"Oh, era el favorito de mi marido. Lo siento, ni siquiera he pensado en ello, supongo que debí de haberte pedido una hamburguesa. Oh, Dios mío, ¿eres vegetariano?"

"No, esto está muy bien, se ve interesante". Dijo mientras cogía el tenedor. Mordió un trozo de carne y tenía un aspecto aún más desconcertado en su rostro. "Wow, esto está realmente muy bueno".

"¿Te gusta?". Le pregunté alegremente.

"Sí, creo que tengo un nuevo plato favorito", dijo cogiendo otro bocado.

Terminamos de comer y estábamos riéndonos casi todo el tiempo. No me había sentido tan bien y descuidada desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que no podía recordarlo, y me di cuenta de que Tony era una persona mucho más tolerante que Edward. No tenía ningún dolor real en su vida, y parecía ser sólo un hombre feliz por todo.

En los próximos días llegamos a conocernos mejor, y nos íbamos a comer todos los días. Era difícil conseguir terminar el trabajo porque siempre acabábamos hablando de otras cosas.

"Vale, Cayo tiene que reunirse con tus abogados antes de que podamos dar todo por terminado, entonces te desharás de mí", le dije.

"Gracias a Dios". Dijo con una cara seria. "Quiero decir, todas estas cosas legales son divertidas y todo eso, pero salir contigo es un rollo".

"Oh, ¿de verdad? Muy bien, voy a estar feliz de deshacerme de ti también. Es un horror venir a trabajar sabiendo que vas a estar aquí", le dije, pero me era mucho más difícil mantener un tono serio.

"Oh, sabes que te deslumbro totalmente", dijo orgulloso e inmediatamente cambió mi actitud.

"En realidad, estoy empezando a no sentirme muy bien, así que creo que voy a irme ya a casa". Le dije y empecé a recoger los papeles para que pudiera guardarlos y marcharme.

"Bella, ¿está todo bien?, me preguntó dándose cuenta de que estaba molesta.

"No... sí. Sólo tengo que irme, pero nos vemos en la audiencia". Le dije y prácticamente salí corriendo de la habitación.

No era mi intención irme así, pero todo era demasiado. Quizá era por el hecho de que él utilizó la palabra 'deslumbrado' y yo sólo había oído esa palabra en la boca de Edward, y me tomó por sorpresa. Pero yo sabía que mi tiempo con Tony estaba terminando y todavía no estaba cerca de conocer la verdad acerca de cómo él se relacionaba con Edward. Pero al pensar de nuevo en la semana que había pasado con él, me di cuenta de que en realidad había dejado de hacerle preguntas al respecto.

Pero más importante aún que averiguar la verdad, era que me acababa de dar cuenta de que no había visto a mi Edward desde que le pregunté acerca de Tony, y eso fue hace cuatro días.

Empecé a sentir pánico y me fui a casa lo más rápidamente posible. Carlie estaba en la escuela, y Vanessa y Jake estaban todavía en el trabajo, así que no estaba preocupada porque alguien viera mi locura.

"¿Edward?". Le pregunté mirando alrededor de la casa, pero no lo vi en ningún sitio. "¿Edward?", le pregunté de nuevo, más fuerte que antes. Me senté en el sofá y me puse las manos en la cabeza con la esperanza de que mi cerebro respondiera a mis súplicas desesperadas y lo trajera de vuelta, pero no podía encontrarlo. Estando ausente empecé meciéndome hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras estaba sentada allí, tratando de no perderme.

No tenía ni idea de cómo me las arreglé para olvidarme de llamarlo estas últimas noches, pero el hecho de que no pudiera ni siquiera imaginar su cara en mi mente, me daba un miedo de muerte. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para pensar en Edward, todo lo que veía era a Tony. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Nunca me había sentido loca cuando estaba feliz viviendo en mi delirio con Edward, pero ahora que no podía encontrarlo, me sentía como que estaba absolutamente perdida.

Me esforcé para mantenerme entera, y me fui a buscar a Carlie. Caminé atontada por el resto de la tarde, y, finalmente, después de poner a Carlie en la cama, fui a mi habitación y me rompí completamente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado llorando, pero en vez de soltar ese dolor, sólo empeoró las cosas. Yo no había estado lejos de él por más de un día o dos en estos seis años y ahora, el que no me hubiera dado cuenta de que había estado cuatro días sin él, me hizo sentirme como si estuviera traicionando su memoria.

"¿Bella?" Miré hacia arriba y pude respirar de nuevo.

"Edward, gracias a Dios". Le dije y corrí hacia él. "¿Dónde has estado?", le pregunté mientras trataba de calmarme.

"¿Me lo estás preguntando?". Él dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento mucho, no sé lo que ha pasado".

"Yo sí. Tú no me necesitas". Él dijo tomándome por sorpresa.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Siempre te necesitaré".

"No, Bella. Finalmente estás siguiendo con tu vida, y no necesitas más estos delirios para pasar tus días", dijo en un tono contenido.

"Edward, yo realmente no entiendo lo que estás diciendo", le dije con sinceridad.

"Bella, te estás enamorando de él".

Lo miré completamente sorprendida.

"No Edward, te lo juro, yo sólo te amo a ti. Si tengo sentimientos por él en algo, es porque me recuerda mucho a ti, me refiero a que su cara es..."

"Bella". Dijo interrumpiéndome. "Está bien, amor. Quiero que te enamores y seas feliz".

"No estoy enamorada de él". Le dije frustrada. "Sólo lo conozco desde hace una semana o así".

"Tú te enamoraste de mi después de pasar un día conmigo". Él replicó.

Negué con la cabeza. "Él tiene novia".

"Y tú tenías a Jacob cuando nos enamoramos". Argumentó.

"Es sólo porque se parece a ti", le dije con confianza.

"Bella, no te enamoraste de mí por mi aspecto, porque si lo hubieras hecho, hubieras sido como todas las chicas desesperadas de la escuela. Además, su personalidad no es como la mía, incluso has pensado en lo diferentes que somos".

"Edward". Le dije sin saber qué más decir.

"Sé que me amas, y siempre lo harás, pero es la hora". Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza, tranquilo.

"No puedo dejarte ir". Le dije con lágrimas rodando por mi cara.

"Sí puedes. Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, y creo que puedes hacerlo todo. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, amor, pero no así. Guárdame en tu corazón, pero deja espacio para la vida que necesitas vivir".

"Te quiero mucho, eres el amor de mi vida, mi alma entera". Le dije poniendo mi mano en su cara, pero en lugar de sentir su piel de la manera que siempre la había sentido, no podía sentir nada y mi mano pasó a través de él como si estuviera desapareciendo.

"¿Edward?", le dije con voz entrecortada.

"Yo no soy el amor de tu vida, porque tienes mucha vida por delante para volver a amar. Pero Bella, quiero que sepas que siempre serás el amor de la mía. Tú me salvaste de una vida sin amor, y ahora estoy en paz porque alguna vez te tuve. Y nada me hace más feliz que saber que puedo marcharme y estar seguro de que encontrarás el amor de nuevo. Por favor, ahora sólo vive, vive por nosotros dos".

"Edward, ¿por favor?", susurré.

"Nunca nos hemos dicho adiós antes, así que vamos a decírnoslo ahora. Adiós mi amor, Mi Bella". Él dijo en voz baja.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo para calmarme. Yo no quería dejarlo ir, no quería vivir sin él, pero no podría vivir más en el limbo. Edward murió porque saltó delante de una bala para mí. Sacrificó su vida por la mía, y yo ni siquiera estaba viviendo, estaba perdiendo por completo su sacrificio.

Yo sabía que este Edward estaba sólo en mi imaginación, y el real estaba en el cielo, pero también sabía que él me diría lo mismo si pudiera. Edward siempre había querido lo mejor para mí, me alejó en ese entonces porque pensaba que no era bueno para mí. Estaba tan mal entonces, pero era el momento. Era hora de que me despertase.

"Te amaré por siempre... adiós". Le dije en voz tan baja que apenas podía oírme yo misma, entonces abrí los ojos lentamente y se había ido.

**Ainss, que triste...Muchas gracias por los comentarios ;)**


	30. Amor y odio

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, aquí viene un capítulo bastante importante, ya vereis por qué.**

**Capítulo 29 - Amor y odio  
**

Me sentí enferma toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente también. Durante la noche, incluso me rompí un par de veces y le pedí a Edward que volviera, que yo estaba equivocada y todavía lo necesitaba, pero nunca se presentó. Tal vez mi subconsciente se lo había llevado porque sabía que en el fondo tenía que dejarlo ir, pero todavía dolía como el infierno. Era como perderlo todo de nuevo, pero esta vez, tenía que ocultar mi dolor por completo porque de lo contrario todo el mundo sabría a ciencia cierta que estaba loca.

Llevé a Carlie a la escuela por la mañana, pero luego volví a casa y llamé al trabajo diciendo que estaba enferma. Me quedé en la cama todo el día y sólo sentía dolor por su perdida. Aunque el verdadero Edward se había ido, él había seguido siendo una parte tan importante de mi vida durante tanto tiempo, que realmente amaba a mi ilusión desde hacía más tiempo que lo que amé al verdadero Edward. Si hubiera sobrevivido el Edward de verdad, el paso del tiempo lo hubiera cambiado en algo totalmente diferente a como yo lo recordaba. Quién sabe, tal vez estaría igual de feliz y despreocupada como estaba con Tony, tal vez su cara habría cambiado y madurado en los últimos años pareciéndose más a Tony.

Me tomé el resto del día y la noche permitiéndome a mí misma romperme por mi cordura reciente. Pero la mañana siguiente llegó, y ya era hora de volver a la vida que me correspondía.

Me fui al trabajo, al igual que cualquier persona en su sano juicio, me senté en mi mesa y preparé mi trabajo para la mañana. No esperaba ver a Tony ese día, porque todo mi trabajo con él se había terminado hasta el día de la audiencia. Así que cuando él pasó por delante de mi puesto de trabajo, me sorprendí al verlo, y mi estómago se lleno de todo tipo de mariposas no deseadas.

"Hola Tony". Le dije, porque no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada allí, pero me arrepentí casi de inmediato. Estaba felizmente comprometido, y yo no tenía por qué torturarme por estar cerca de alguien que nunca me querría como yo le quería, aunque estaba negándome a quererlo.

"¿Bella? Hola, tú no estabas aquí ayer". Dijo en un tono extraño.

"No, tuve una emergencia familiar". Le dije, lo que no era una mentira en realidad.

"Bella, ¿tu marido está muerto?", me preguntó de forma inesperada.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté confundida en cuanto a cómo sabía eso.

"Llegué aquí ayer para hablar con Cayo sobre algunas cosas, mencioné algo acerca de tu marido, y Cayo se burló y dijo que no tenias marido porque murió hace años".

"Uh". Yo no sabía qué decir, ni cómo decirlo. La pérdida de Edward seguía siendo dolorosa para mí porque aun estaba empezando a sanar, por lo que hablar de él ahora de esa manera, era extremadamente difícil. "Él murió hace casi seis años". Me obligué a decir.

Me miró perplejo por un momento. "Yo no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué dijiste que estaba vivo cuando no lo estaba?"

"Porque estoy loca, literalmente". Le dije con sinceridad. "Simplemente no podía dejarlo ir, así que no lo hice".

Tony cogió una silla y la puso cerca de mí, entonces se sentó. "¿Murió poco después de que te casaras con él?", preguntó.

"Sí, en realidad, murió oficialmente el día de su decimonoveno cumpleaños", dije y mi voz se quebró al final.

"Así que la imagen que me enseñaste…"

"Eso fue sólo unos meses antes de morir".

"¿Cómo murió?", preguntó él, y me mantuve lo suficientemente entera como para decírselo. Le conté toda la historia de James y la forma en la que Edward estaba en estado de coma después de que recibiera un disparo, y como fue capaz de ponerse delante de la bala justo a tiempo para salvar mi vida.

"Lo siento Bella, es horrible... ¿Pero estás bien ahora?", preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

"Realmente no lo sé, pero creo que voy a estarlo, algún día". Le dije, pero me lo decía a mí misma también. "Mira, entenderé totalmente si quieres un nuevo asistente legal para que te ayude en tu caso, sé que debe ser difícil confiar en mí después de enterarte de que mentí acerca de mi marido".

"No quiero un asistente legal nuevo, y todavía confió en ti. Todo el mundo maneja el dolor a su manera y ¿quién soy yo para decirte que lo que hiciste estuvo mal?, pero ahora me alegro de saber la verdad", dijo mientras me miraba profundamente a los ojos.

El día de la audiencia llegó, aunque en realidad no era una audiencia en un tribunal con jurado ni nada. Se parecía más a cuando ambas partes del caso se reunían con sus abogados jurídicos, y se sentaban en esa mesa grande con un juez y declaraban el caso.

"Hey, ¿dónde está Heidi?". Le pregunté a Tony en voz baja.

"Tenía que volar a Nueva York para trabajar en una producción de ballet", me susurró, y entonces el juez entró y comenzó el proceso.

Los abogados manifestaron su caso, y el juez miró todo, para después dejarnos libres durante dos horas mientras deliberaba y estudiaba el papeleo.

"¿Estás nervioso?", le pregunté mientras estábamos sentados en la sala de espera del vestíbulo.

"No, ¿por qué dices eso?", preguntó confundido.

"Porque estás moviendo la pierna como un loco, y tu pelo está completamente en mal estado porque no dejas de tocártelo", le dije mientras me acercaba y alisaba el cabello que tenia alborotado. Edward tenía los mismos tics nerviosos, pero en ese momento, empezaba a estar sorprendida por sus similitudes.

"¿Cómo me conoces tan bien cuando sólo nos hemos conocido hace poco más de una semana?", preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

Me encogí de hombros. "Tal vez sólo eres fácil de leer".

"No, es más que eso. Es como si vieras a través de mí, como si nos conociéramos desde siempre", dijo al tiempo que parecía atravesar mi alma con su intensa mirada.

No era frecuente que la gente tuviera una conexión instantánea con alguien, pero por alguna razón desconocida, yo la había tenido dos veces en mi vida y eso me desconcertaba por completo. Edward estaba en lo cierto, me dejé llevar completamente por Tony y él rápidamente comenzó a dominar mis pensamientos. Pero yo luchaba por mis sentimientos, porque él estaba comprometido, pero más que eso, yo todavía no podía imaginar pasar mi vida con nadie que no fuera Edward.

"Ya es la hora". Gianna nos dijo.

"Vale, gracias". Le dije a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de por qué Cayo necesitaba a su recepcionista en la audiencia.

Nos levantamos y mientras caminábamos a la sala con nuestras manos juntas, hubo una instantánea conexión eléctrica entre nosotros. Pensaba que estaba en mi cabeza, pero le miré rápidamente mientras él se volvía hacia mí, y supe entonces que él también la había sentido.

Nos sentamos, y esperamos a que el juez apareciera.

"Este caso parece bastante simple. No veo ninguna razón por la qué el Sr. Williams no pueda acceder a su petición de mantener el control sobre los bienes de su padre, incluyendo su participación en el negocio. Rijo en favor del demandante". El juez dijo y a continuación, firmó algunos documentos más antes de salir.

Tony me miró y sonrió con un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias", dijo mientras que todo el mundo comenzaba a irse.

"Oh, yo no hice nada, yo sólo soy la asistente legal", le dije sintiéndome avergonzada.

"No, tu lo has hecho todo, y te lo agradezco mucho". Dijo con una sonrisa cálida. "Debería ir a llamar a Heidi y a mi padre".

"Sí, definitivamente", dije y entonces él se marchó. Yo no sabía si iba a volver a verlo, porque sabía que en realidad vivía en Nueva York y que sólo estaba en Seattle para manejar los negocios. Pero no me atreví a pedirle que mantuviéramos el contacto. Si tratara de mantenerme en contacto con él, entonces yo misma me convertiría en una masoquista. Él no estaba disponible y verlo con ella hacía que mi corazón doliera como el infierno.

Me fui a casa y llamé a Ángela. Si alguna vez había necesitado una noche de chicas, era esta definitivamente. Carlie estaba en una fiesta de pijamas en casa de su amiga, así que tenía toda la noche para ahogar mis penas en el alcohol.  
Fuimos a un ruidoso club que normalmente no me gustaría, pero esa noche era exactamente lo que necesitaba. La música alta hacía que me fuera más difícil pensar, y pensar era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento.

"Voy a por unas copas más". Le dije a Ángela.

"Vale", dijo con una sonrisa. Ángela era todavía una de mis mejores amigas y todavía estaba en su extremadamente largo compromiso con Ben. Pero creo que ella estaba frustrada por la falta de voluntad de él de fijar una fecha para su boda, por lo que a su vez, coqueteaba con hombres al azar cuando salíamos.

"Dos vodkas por favor". Le dije al camarero y entonces sentí que mi móvil vibraba. Lo miré de inmediato preocupada de que pudiera haber algún tipo de emergencia con Carlie, pero cuando miré el número, estaba confundida en cuanto a quién era. Era sólo un mensaje de texto desde un número que no reconocía, pero el que me había enviado el mensaje definitivamente me estaba mirando.

_**Realmente no deberías beber tanto, es malo si quieres estar centrada.  
**_  
Miré alrededor de la barra, pero no veía a nadie que conociera.

_**¿Vas a beberte dos bebidas de esas?  
**_  
Miré a la pista de baile llena de gente, pero no veía a nadie. Estaba segura de que este no era el número de Ángela, así que estaba completamente confundida y un poco asustada por estos acosadores mensajes.

_**¿Realmente estás tan ciega? Estoy justo detrás de ti.  
**_  
Me volví rápidamente y vi a Tony allí de pie, con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

"Estás muy graciosa". Él dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿De dónde vienes?, no estabas ahí hace un minuto". Le dije con una sonrisa, pero estaba molesta de todos modos.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?, he estado aquí todo el tiempo", dijo en un tono falsamente inocente.

"Sí, claro, creo que me habría dado cuenta si hubiera visto a un hombre con traje de negocios en este club".

"¿Realmente destaco tanto? Eso no es mi culpa, un par de amigos míos me han traído diciéndome que querían celebrar mi gran victoria de hoy, y yo, tan estúpido, he pensado que querían ir a un lugar con un poco más de clase. Así que no he tenido tiempo para cambiarme, he estado de reuniones todo el día".

"Oh, ¿pensaba que ya estarías de vuelta a Nueva York?"

"Ah no, estoy viviendo aquí. Bueno, al menos la mayoría del tiempo. El negocio está aquí, así que aquí es donde tengo que estar, pero Heidi y yo podemos darnos el suficiente lujo de volar de aquí a allá para vernos a menudo cuando lo necesitamos", explicó.

"Eso tiene que ser difícil, las relaciones a distancia siempre son difíciles".

"Bella, hey, ¿por qué estas tardando tanto?", dijo Ángela mientras venia vertiginosamente hacia a nosotros. Miró a Tony y su boca se abrió. "Wow, tengo que estar borracha ya, te ves exactamente como Edward", dijo ella sorprendida frente a él.

"Sí, tal vez deberíamos irnos. Unos tragos más y voy a tener que llevarte a cuestas a casa", le dije.

"No, vamos a permanecer aquí un rato más, todavía no estoy tan mal. Así que coge al Sr. Edward de imitación y vayamos a la pista de baile", dijo y luego se fue a bailar con un tipo que acababa de conocer.

"Lo siento, mi amiga conocía a Edward muy bien", le dije a Tony.

"No, está bien. Parece una buena amiga, probablemente deberíamos seguir su consejo". Dijo y entonces cogió mi mano y comenzó a tirar de mí hacia la pista de baile.

"Uh, yo sólo he venido a beber, bailar no es mi fuerte". Le dije mientras apartaba mi mano lejos de la suya. La electricidad entre nosotros era demasiada y no había manera de que fuera capaz de mantener mi cordura si seguía tocándome.

"Oh, vamos, puedes bailar encima de mis pies". Él dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo miré completamente en shock. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Este hombre podía tener una más alegre y amigable personalidad que Edward, pero que dijera cosas similares sólo enviaba escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

"No es una canción lenta", le dije mecánicamente.

"¿Y qué? Tal vez no tendrías que bailar sobre mis pies, pero no me importa si lo haces", él dijo en broma.

Me mordí el labio inferior, y luego accedí a regañadientes a bailar con él.

Debía parecer una completa idiota bailando, pero él sólo se reía y seguía mis movimientos torpes. Y como predije, me tropecé con sus pies... mucho.

Después de un rato, el alcohol se hizo presente, me relajé un poco y me encontré realmente divirtiéndome. Tony se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la corbata y se desabrochó el botón superior de su camisa de vestir blanca para que no se muriera de calor mientras bailaba. Su cabello comenzó a desordenarse, y él nunca se había parecido tanto a Edward como ese momento. Y por primera vez, me di cuenta de que su pelo sin duda tenía algunos mechones de color bronce.

En realidad, estaba siendo una noche increíble, y nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho, pero como había aprendido con mi tiempo con Edward, todas las cosas buenas debían llegar a su fin.

Pero no llegó a su fin, al menos no todavía. Él empezó a llamarme y a enviarme mensajes de texto a lo largo del día cuando yo estaba en el trabajo. Contándome pequeñas cosas como lo aburrido que estaba, o cómo estaba el tráfico. Pero no me importaba realmente lo que él escribía, simplemente me hacia sonreír.

Empezamos a salir más. Nos reuníamos para comer y salíamos a veces los fines de semana. Tony se convirtió rápidamente en uno de mis mejores amigos, pero mis sentimientos por él iban mucho más allá de la amistad, aunque él nunca lo sabría.

"Hey, ¿otra noche?". Vanessa me preguntó cuando llegué a casa después de salir con Tony por la noche.

"Bueno, Esme se ha llevado a Carlie a Forks a pasar el fin de semana, así que pensé, ¿por qué no?", le dije a la defensiva.

"Hey, no he dicho que sea algo malo, me parece estupendo que tengas un novio", me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"No es mi novio, él tiene novia. Sólo somos amigos, eso es todo", le dije. A pesar de que últimamente había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Tony, todavía no le había dicho a Vanessa que podría estar relacionado con ella. Creía que realmente no estaba preparada para conocer la verdad por el momento.

"¿Cómo se llama?", dijo ella que mientras acaricia el asiento a su lado, así que fui y me senté.

"Tony Williams", dije rápidamente.

"¿Tony Williams?", dijo en un tono extraño.

"Sí, ¿por qué?", le pregunté.

"Bueno, ese es el nombre de mi abuelo", dijo de forma inesperada.

"No, no lo es. ¿Su primer apellido no era Masen?", yo en realidad nunca había conocido a su abuelo. Vanessa dijo que se tomó la muerte de Edward muy mal y estaba completamente perdido. Ni siquiera había vuelto a hablar con él desde entonces.

"Sí, pero su segundo nombre es William. Anthony William Masen. Eso se parece mucho a Tony Williams. Quiero decir, supongo que son nombres comunes, pero es un poco raro".

Me sentí completamente entumecida. Vanessa no sabía que Tony se parecía a Edward, por lo que no sabía cuánta razón tenía al llamarlo raro, pero yo no podía seguir evitando el tema, ya era hora de resolverlo todo.

A la mañana siguiente era domingo, así que decidí que sería un buen momento para hacer un poco de investigación en la oficina. Nadie trabajaba los domingos, así que tenía el lugar para tratar de buscar las respuestas que estaba buscando, y me sentí aliviada de que finalmente encontrara lo que necesitaba.

Saqué archivo de Tony, y encontré una dirección del centro donde atendían a su padre, por lo que la copié y me dirigí allí. Su nombre era Señor Anthony Williams, fue fácil encontrar su habitación. Le dije a la recepcionista que tenía que hacerle preguntas sobre una cuestión jurídica, y le mostré mi identificación de asistente legal.

Entré en la habitación en silencio y me senté junto a él sin saber qué hacer porque él estaba durmiendo. Pero luego tosió un poco y se despertó. Se volvió y me miró con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

"Um, mi nombre es...", le dije, pero él me interrumpió.

"Sé quién eres, ¿cómo me has encontrado?", él me dijo furioso.

"Uh, yo sólo tenía un par de preguntas sobre el caso de su hijo", le dije aunque el caso estaba cerrado.

"¿Por qué demonios querrías preguntarme sobre eso?", dijo confundiéndome, tal vez pensaba que yo era otra persona.

"Señor Williams, mi nombre es Bella Cullen, soy la asistente legal del caso de su hijo con su empresa, he venido aquí para hacerle un par de preguntas", le dije.

"No estamos aquí para hablar sobre el caso, ha venido a hacerme preguntas acerca de su marido", dijo y mi corazón saltó completamente de mi pecho.

Le miré no muy segura de lo que estaba hablando, pero estaba asustada al mismo tiempo.

"No podía dejarlo morir Bella, tienes que entender eso", dijo en voz baja después de unos momentos.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué está hablando?", le pregunté confundida.

Señaló el cajón junto a él y me indicó que lo abriera. Lo hice, y dentro había un maletín cerrado, que cogí.

"La combinación es 6-2-0", me dijo.

Puse los números y me dio cuenta de lo que significaban, era el día del cumpleaños de Edward, 20 de junio.

Cuando abrí el maletín me quedé en shock por lo que había dentro. Eran un montón de fotos y todos ellas eran de Carlie a diferentes edades. Yo estaba en un par de ellas y también Vanessa. Yo no sabía qué decir o pensar, pero sabía que nunca había estado más enfadada en toda mi vida. Vanessa había enviado esas fotos a su abuelo en los últimos años, y todas estaban escondidas en el maletín del padre de Tony.

"No podía dejarlo morir Bella". Repitió.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin control por mi rostro cuando finalmente entendí lo que me estaba diciendo.

"¿Cómo?, no es posible". Le susurré, casi sin poder hablar.

"Vendí mi viña y el resto de mis posesiones de valor con el fin de llevarlo a cabo. Pagué a cuatro funcionarios diferentes en ese pequeño hospital, gasté un montón de dinero para que me ayudaran y tuvieran la boca cerrada. Lo mantuvieron vivo y lo sacaron del hospital falsificando toda la documentación para mí".

"No, estaba con muerte cerebral", le dije negándolo.

"Obviamente, ellos estaban equivocados. Podría haber sucedido, pero alguien en Portugal fue declarado muerto cerebralmente el año pasado, sólo para despertarse meses más tarde. Lo llamaron milagro, pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió con Edward. Estuvo en estado de coma durante un año, pero luego algo pasó y de alguna manera regresó. Pasó un año de rehabilitación, pero luego estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para mudarse a Nueva York e ir a la escuela".

"No, eso no es posible, Carlisle estaba allí, estaba con él cuando murió, ¿me está diciendo que él era uno de los médicos que le ayudó?"

"No, ese médico no sabía nada. Pero era demasiado molesto que estuviera allí tanto tiempo, aunque nos vino bien. Uno de los médicos que estaba trabajando para mí, cambió los cables de las máquinas volviéndolos a conectar al soporte de vida, que en realidad estaba conectado a las máquinas de la habitación de al lado. Pero el Dr. Cullen estaba tan destrozado que se marchó sin asegurarse de que se había ido realmente".

Negué con la cabeza. "¿Y las cenizas?"

"Era basura y hollín".

"¿Por qué?, ¿para qué hacer algo como eso?"

"Tú renunciaste a él, firmaste los documentos que permitían ponerle fin a su vida, pero yo no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Ya perdí a mi familia una vez, y no iba a permitir que sucediera de nuevo, no con él".

"Dijeron que estaba con muerte cerebral". Le dije empezando a estar cada vez más enfadada, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

"Y se equivocaron". Dijo enfadándose igual que yo. "Yo lo llevé a un pequeño centro de cuidados intensivos en Oregón, con un medico detrás de otro diciéndome que nunca iba a despertar, y que si por casualidad lo hacía, sería un completo vegetal incapaz de moverse o incluso de formar una pensamiento coherente, pero no me di por vencido, gasté hasta el último centavo manteniéndolo con vida. Y ahora míralo. Los médicos no son perfectos, no saben nada de milagros o de los términos puros".

"¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?, ¡¿cómo pudo apartarlo de mí, DE SU HIJA?". Grité la última parte.

"Tú renunciaste a él", dijo rotundamente.

Negué con la cabeza y me giré para irme. No estaba segura de cuánto de eso creía, pero si había la más mínima posibilidad de que Tony fuera en realidad Edward, entones tenía que ir a verle.  
"¡Bella espera!", me llamó. Y por alguna razón desconocida y estúpida, me volví hacia él.

"Yo podría haberle detenido por esto". Le dije con más ira y odio que el que había sentido hacia James.

"¿De verdad crees que me importa si me paso lo poco que me queda en este mundo, detrás de las rejas? Valió la pena que le diera su vida posterior", dijo con convicción.

"Usted no le dio su vida posterior, le dio la de otra persona. Obviamente no se acuerda de mí, él nunca nos dejó intencionalmente, así que ¿cómo diablos ha conseguido que sea ahora así?", le pregunté con amargura.

"La falta de oxígeno en su cerebro cuando su corazón se detuvo durante su primera operación, causó daños permanentes y mató las células donde guardaba sus recuerdos. Él no recuerda nada de antes, y probablemente nunca lo hará. Le dije que tuvo un accidente automovilístico que le dejó con amnesia, y he hecho una nueva vida para él, para nosotros dos".

"Usted es un cabrón". Le dije llena de odio. "¿Y si él se acordara?, ¿qué habría hecho entonces?"

"Entonces le habría dejado ir. Pero ¿no lo ves, Bella?, esto es lo mejor para él. Edward no te recuerda, pero tampoco se acuerda de la vida que tenía antes. No recuerda el infierno que pasó en su infancia, y todo el dolor y la destrucción que le causó el abuso ahora ya no es un problema. Él es feliz y está enamorado, y si realmente lo amas, te alejarás de él y le dejarás marchar".

"Él es mi marido. Él tiene una hija, no querría estar lejos de nosotras si lo supiera".

"Bella, esta es la vida que estaba destinado a vivir. Él así nunca hubiera sido lastimado y abusado de la forma en la que lo fue. Si mi hija me lo hubiera traído a mí en vez de ponerlo en el sistema de bienestar infantil, así seria exactamente como estaría hoy en día. Él se habría convertido en un músico increíble, me habría ayudado con mi negocio y habría sido feliz. Si yo le hubiera dado todo eso, nunca habría terminado en Forks con los Cullen y nunca te hubiera conocido".

"Pero lo hizo". Dije tratando de convencerme de que Anthony estaba equivocado, que Edward y yo teníamos que estar juntos, y estábamos destinados a estarlo.

"Bella, si le dices la verdad y él siente la obligación de estar con vosotras, él lo hará aunque seguirá queriendo a Heidi. Él no te recuerda, pero es un buen hombre, y él hará lo que piensa que debería hacer, pero siempre la amará a ella".

"Él no tiene que estar conmigo, pero todavía puede ser un padre para su hija. Él no necesita su memoria para eso".

"¿Y si él empieza a pasar tiempo contigo y de alguna manera algo se mueve en su memoria? Es la prueba viviente de que los milagros ocurren, ¿y qué sucedería si milagrosamente consiguiera recuperar su memoria de nuevo? Hablé con innumerables psicólogos acerca de esto y todos dijeron que cuando un amnésico se relaciona con algo o alguien de su antigua memoria, es como si reviviera todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos, como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo. ¿De verdad quieres que reviva ese tipo de abusos, ese tipo de dolor? Tú y tu hija seréis lo último que recuerde, y para entonces, ¿qué quedará de él? Él es feliz ahora, Bella, ¿puedes decirme cómo de felices erais antes, que el dolor nunca se puso en vuestro camino?"

Me acordé de la noche del baile de graduación, cuando él estaba tan molesto por la forma en que le toqué. Volví al momento en el que sintió dolor la primera vez que nos besamos, y la forma en la que dijo que el sexo era un castigo. Me acordé de la historia que me contó de lo que le pasó cuando era niño, y cómo tenía ese dolor en sus ojos. Nunca quise que él sintiera eso, y yo no podría vivir bien conmigo misma si fuera yo la que le trajera esos recuerdos de nuevo.

"Él es mi marido. Él no puede simplemente irse y casarse con Heidi cuando ya está casada conmigo", le dije en voz baja.

"No, Edward Cullen es tu marido, y tienes un certificado de su muerte, que ahora te hace legalmente su viuda y con autorización legal para casarte con otra persona. Bella por favor, soy un hombre viejo así que si quieres que me detengan, entonces está bien. Pero no hagas a Tony pagar por lo que hice".

"Su nombre es Edward, y él es mi marido". Le dije con amargura. "Si usted quería mantenerlo alejado, entonces ¿por qué no consiguió que se quedara en Nueva York, o incluso en Oregón?, ¿por qué dejó que volviera a Washington?"

"Traté de mantenerlo alejado, pero enfermé y ya no tenía opciones. Perdí todo para pagar por su cuidado y para mantenerlo con vida. Pero luego me arriesgué y entré en el negocio con algunos conocidos de las minas y me perdí por completo. Estábamos ampliando y acabábamos de hacerlo en Seattle. Yo no sabía que vivías allí, pensaba que todavía estabas en Forks. Él amaba a su novia, así que me imaginé que volvería a Nueva York con ella y ampliaría el negocio allí, pero luego decidió quedarse. No sé lo que le hizo tomar esa decisión, pero lo hizo y ahora estás aquí descubriendo la verdad".

Le miré fijamente durante un minuto y no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Yo estaba tan confundida y triste, pero al mismo tiempo estaba encantada de que estuviera vivo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, qué sería mejor para él? Quería a Edward por encima de cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, ya estaba demasiado enamorada de Tony y ahora que sabía que eran la misma persona, yo les quería a ambos. Pero Anthony tenía razón, él estaba feliz y yo sabía que le gustaba Heidi, así que ¿cómo podría hacerle eso? Pero más importante aún, ¿cómo me arriesgaba a que tuviera que revivir todo el dolor de su infancia?

Carlie merecía a su padre, pero Edward merecía vivir una vida normal y feliz, y Carlie ni siquiera le recordaba lo suficiente como para echarle de menos. No podía ser egoísta en ese momento, tenía que hacer las cosas bien, Edward se merecía eso. Él pasó los primeros quince años de su vida viviendo en un infierno, y luego tuvo que vivir cuatro años con las secuelas de ese dolor que sufrió. ¿Era la pequeña cantidad de felicidad que tuvimos juntos lo suficiente para equilibrar el dolor y la clase de cosas que tuvo que pasar?

Tony me dijo que él y Heidi llevaban juntos tres años, Edward y yo no estuvimos juntos de verdad por más de varios meses. Así que incluso si pudiera recordar, habría estado en una relación con ella mucho más de lo que nunca estuvo conmigo.

Por mucho que odiara a Anthony y odiara lo que había hecho, quería a Tony lo suficiente para saber que lo que hizo Anthony fue lo correcto. Tony no era Edward, y él no pertenecía a la vida que Edward tuvo conmigo. Así que hice la cosa más dolorosa que podía imaginar en aquel momento, y estuve de acuerdo en mantener mi silencio.

Eso absolutamente me mató y cada fibra de mi ser protestó por mi decisión, pero tenía que dejarlo ir. A ambos. Yo no podía estar en ese cuarto horrible por más tiempo, pero había una cosa que tenía que hacer antes de irme.

Miré a mi mano, al anillo que perteneció a la abuela de Edward, y por primera vez desde que lo puso en el dedo, me lo quité.

"Tome". Le dije a Anthony y le entregué el anillo.

Bufó una vez, mientras lo miraba. "Sabes que no me tienes que dar esto a mí. Se lo di a Edward para que te lo diera a ti, y sé que él hubiera querido que lo tuvieras".

"No puedo". Le dije, me volví y me alejé.

Me fui a casa y corrí a mi cuarto, estuve agradecida de que no hubiera nadie en casa. Cogí la foto de Edward que había junto a mi cama y lo miré con ojos nuevos. Le toqué la cara en la foto, y entonces algo en mí simplemente se rompió.

Tiré la foto por la habitación y el vidrio y el marco se rompieron, haciéndose añicos por el suelo. Estaba tan enfadada. Estaba enfadada con Anthony por llevárselo lejos de mí, y me odiaba a mi misma por haber firmado los papeles para quitarle el soporte vital y no luchar más fuerte por él. Pero en ese momento, yo era la más cabreada con Edward.

"¡MALDITA SEA!". Le grité a la casa vacía. "¡BASTARDO DE MIERDA!". Grité a todo pulmón tan fuerte como me fue posible. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí? ¿Cómo podría olvidarme y enamorarse de otra persona? Yo le odiaba a él por ello, y la odiaba a ella. Quería que los dos desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra y se quemaran en el infierno para reírme en sus tumbas. Quería que sufrieran el dolor que yo sentía, así que quizá sería justo decirle la verdad y esperar a que él pudiera recordar el dolor.

Cogí el estúpido león de peluche que compró a Carlie cuando era un bebé, le arranqué la cabeza y lo tiré al suelo. Cogí todas las baratijas y la última foto de él y las arrojé al suelo. Arranqué las cubiertas de la cama porque mi estúpido cerebro me había hecho llamarle, y su ilusión se había puesto en esa cama, y por eso quería quitarlas. Rompí todo lo de la habitación y grité hasta que se me cerró la garganta por la sequedad. Fue realmente sorprendente que ninguno de mis vecinos llamara a la policía por todo el ruido.

Golpeé la pared y me hice daño en las manos en el proceso, pero eso no paró mi rabia. Probablemente hubiera destruido toda la casa, pero entonces oí que se abría la puerta, y la voz poco feliz de Carlie me hizo salir. Ya nada me importaba más que ella. Me había encerrado en mi propio dolor la mayor parte de su vida, y ahora era el momento de reponerme y ser la madre que ella se merecía.

Le hice la cena y la llevé hasta la cama, antes de empezar a leerle un cuento. Mi destrucción estaba aislada en mi habitación, así que dejé la puerta cerrada para que nadie lo viera.

"Mamá, ¿has cosido el agujero en la cola de mi león?". Ella me preguntó antes de que pudiera apagar la luz.

"Uh, no cariño, pero voy a asegurarme de que sea lo primero que haga mañana, ¿vale?". Le dije en voz baja.

"Pero, ¿cómo voy a decirle buenas noches a papá si no tengo el león que me dio?". Ella me preguntó preocupada.

La miré por un momento, luego respiré hondo y dije: "Cariño, no necesitas que el león de papá sepa que lo amas. Él también te quiere, más que a nada".

Le di un beso en la cabeza y luego apagué la luz y cerré la puerta. No importaba lo mucho que odiara a Edward por olvidarse de nosotras, a pesar de que no tenía el control sobre eso, no podía dejar que mi indignación se mostrara ante mi hija. Así que me fui a la catástrofe de mi habitación, encontré el león decapitado, y cosí la cabeza antes de colocarlo al lado de mi niña mientras dormía.

**¿Qué opinais de todo? Gracias por los comentarios ;)**


	31. Etapas de duelo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 30 - Etapas de duelo**

... ...

(BPOV)

Sabiendo que Edward estaba vivo y que vivía cerca, era más difícil pensar que estaba muerto. Todavía estaba enfadada con él, y no sabía si algún día se me iría eso. Pero el hecho de que Tony me siguiera mandando mensajes, no ayudaba tampoco. Me sentía muy mal por no responder a ninguno de ellos, pero no había manera de que pudiera seguir siendo su amiga después de conocer la verdad. Edward y yo nunca estuvimos como 'amigos', así que dudaba que pudiera hacer que funcionase bien con Tony. Además, el hecho de que él estuviera tan enamorado de Heidi sólo me destrozaba por dentro.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?". Vanessa me preguntó cuando me vio no hacer caso de otro mensaje.

"Nada, ¿por qué?". Le pregunté.

"Oh, no sé, porque no respondes a ninguno de los mensajes de ese hombre misterioso que sólo es tu "amigo ".

"Él sólo era mi amigo, porque tiene novia, y yo todavía no he olvidado a Edward. Pero no puedo ser amiga de él nunca más y él tendrá que aceptarlo con el tiempo". Le dije.

Durante los primero días, había leído todos los mensajes que él me había enviado, pero llegó a ser demasiado difícil, así que ahora solo los eliminaba sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

"Mamá, ¿pueden venir Emma y Claire a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?", Carlie me preguntó mientras que estaba haciendo su almuerzo antes ir a la escuela.

"Por supuesto que pueden, vamos a invitar a todos los niños de tu clase", le prometí.

Eran mediados de agosto, pero Carlie ya estaba planificando con su tía Alice su gran fiesta de cumpleaños el diez de septiembre. Yo estaba agradecida de que Alice fuera tan buena planificando ese tipo de cosas, porque yo era muy mala en ello. Todos los años, siempre teníamos una gran celebración por su cumpleaños y como ella iba a hacer ahora siete años, ya esperaba estos grandes eventos.

Carlie podía tener los ojos y la cara de Edward, pero su personalidad se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a la de sus tías. Ella estaba puesta en moda y le gustaban las compras como Alice, era bella e ingeniosa como Rose, y dulce y demasiado dramática como Vanessa. Pero yo no podía estar más feliz por todas sus influencias en ella, se estaba convirtiendo en una niña increíble y yo sólo deseaba que Edward la conociera.

Durante el último par de semanas me puse a pensar en el Edward de este tiempo presente, como si hubiéramos sólo roto o algo así, en lugar de estar muerto como todos los demás todavía pensaban que estaba. Pero pensar en él de esa manera, sólo me hacía enfadarme aún más. Con el tiempo paró de enviarme mensajes de texto, lo cual agradecí, pero tal vez era un poco lamentable también. Mantenía mi decisión de dejarlo solo y estaba preocupada de si estaba haciendo lo correcto al no contarle a su familia la verdad. Si alguna vez se dieran cuenta de alguna manera, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Fui a trabajar como siempre, y como siempre, me pasaba el día estudiando la manera de poder salir de ese miserable trabajo.

"Señora Cullen, venga ahora". Cayo me gritó.

"¿Sí, Cayo?", pregunté entrando en su oficina. Él me indicó que cerrara la puerta, así que lo hice.

Al segundo de cerrarse, su actitud cambió por completo.

"Bella... ¿Le importa si le llamo Bella?". Cayo me preguntó.

"Oh no". Le dije confundida.

"Tengo buenas noticias para usted. La empresa ha buscado entre todos los asistentes legales que han trabajado aquí por más de dos años, y la han elegido para darle una beca para entrar rápidamente en la escuela de derecho", dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Me está tomando el pelo?". Le pregunté, incrédula.

"No, no lo hago", dijo rotundamente.

"¡Oh Dios mío, eso es increíble!", dije demasiado fuerte.

"Tranquila. ¿No querrá que los demás asistentes legales causen un motín contra usted?"

"Uh, no, señor". Dije rápidamente.

"Vale, ahora vaya a buscar mis cuatro sándwiches a la tienda de comestibles", ordenó.

"Sí, señor". Mierda.

Cogí mi abrigo y me dirigí frustrada hacia la tienda de comestibles y no me sorprendió ver una cola muy larga en la puerta.

"¡Mierda!". Dije en voz alta y tuve un montón de feas miradas de la gente que estaba allí cerca.

Me metí en la cola y para mi horror, el Sr. No es igual que Edward porque en realidad es Edward, llegó y se puso en la cola detrás de mí.

"Esta cola es una locura, pero he aclarado mi horario de esta tarde y estoy decidido a conseguir uno de esos sándwiches de mierda. ¿Estás segura de que no hay pan empapado de vodka?", me preguntó con indiferencia.

No le respondí de ningún modo, además me alejé y le di la espalda.

"Vale, Bella, ¿qué demonios he hecho para que estés enfadada conmigo?", me preguntó.

"Nada". Le dije con sinceridad. Él no era "nada " para Carlie y para mi, exactamente por eso estaba enfadada.

"Bella por favor, odio no hablar contigo". Me negué a mirarlo, porque ahora que sabía la verdad, no habría manera de que lo viera simplemente como Tony, lo vería como mi marido Edward, que se había olvidado de nosotros.

"Mira, lo que fuera que hice, lo siento, así que, ¿puedes por favor dejar de ignorarme?"

"Tony, yo no estoy tratando de ignorarte, pero ya no puedo ser más tu amiga", le dije mientras nos movíamos en la cola.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?", preguntó confundido.

"Porque en este momento tengo demasiadas cosas de las que preocuparme como para hacer nuevos amigos". Le dije con frialdad.

"¿Qué clase de basura es esa? ¿Qué diablos está pasando, Bella, que ni siquiera me miras?", dijo intentando mirarme.

Tomé una respiración profunda para no perder el equilibrio y entonces me esforcé para girar la cabeza mientras miraba a los perfectos ojos de Edward.

"Tony por favor, no puedo explicarte nada, pero déjame en paz, ¿vale?". Le dije, viéndome obligada a dejar de mirarle y girarme.

Se quedó allí durante unos minutos en silencio, antes de tomar una respiración profunda, y alejarse. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, pero me la limpié rápidamente negándome a romperme allí.

Después del trabajo, caminé hasta el garaje y me llené de alegría y me enfade a la vez, cuando lo vi esperando en mi coche. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo y pensé brevemente acerca de cómo el hecho de que él estuviera fumando haría enfurecer a Edward, porque después de haber dejado de fumar por el bien de Carlie, él siempre había despreciado a las personas que fumaban.

*** Flashback ***

"¿Cual es el problema de la gente? El hecho de que quieran tener cáncer de pulmón, no significa que se lo tengan que pasar a mi bebé". Dijo Edward cubriendo la naricita de Carlie hasta que estuvimos lejos de la nube de humo.

Estábamos caminando hasta el parque con Emmet y Rosalie, y era una de las primeras veces que Edward salía fuera de casa con ella, así que estaba un poco paranoico. Por no mencionar el hecho de que estaba intentando ser mejor persona con Rose, por lo que ya estaba en el borde.

"Wow Edward, ¿cuándo has llegado a ser un mojigato?". Emmet le preguntó.

"¿Qué?, creo que la gente debería ser consciente de los demás, especialmente de los niños". Edward dijo a la defensiva.

"¿Y cuándo tu no eras consciente de ellos cuando fumabas y podías tener cáncer, que?". Rose preguntó sobrada.

"Yo no tenía una niña entonces". Él replicó.

"Increíble, el padre sobreprotector, que dulce". Emmet bromeó.

"Por supuesto, y nunca voy a dejar de serlo. Espera hasta que ella comience a salir con chicos iguales a como era yo, estoy totalmente en el plan de asustarlos y alejarlos de ella". Dijo Edward en serio mientras Rose y yo rodábamos nuestros ojos.

"Claro que sí, voy a estar allí junto a ti, hermano. Tal vez incluso podamos hacer que algunos de ellos se meen, eso sería muy gracioso". Y los dos se golpearon los puños.

*** Fin del Flashback ***

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". Le pregunté a Tony cuando él apagó el cigarrillo.

"Aquí es donde mi coche está estacionado". Dijo de una manera intrigante.

"¿Y desde cuándo aparcas tu coche en este garaje, no trabajas en la ciudad?", le pregunté frustrada.

"Bueno, hoy tenía una reunión con Cayo", dijo casualmente.

"No te he visto allí", le dije no creyendo su historia.

"Bueno, eso es porque dijiste que no querías verme, así que no me detuve a saludarte".

"¿Sobre qué era la reunión?". Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Acuerdo prenupcial", dijo rápidamente. Ves, yo sabía que no quería saberlo.

"Genial". Le dije llena de actitud.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a jugar a los bolos este fin de semana, tal vez podrías llevar a tu hija o algo".

Estreché los ojos mirándole. "Pensé que había dicho que no podía verte nunca más".

"Sí, pero pensé que tal vez olvidarías eso ahora. Así que, ¿lo olvidas?", preguntó con la irresistible sonrisa torcida de Edward.

Negué con la cabeza hacia él. "No ", le dije y luego me subí a mi coche y me marché.

Parecía que cuanto más lo rechazaba, más trataba de buscarme. Yo no lo entendía, pero estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil luchando contra eso también.

… …

"Te he traído algo". Dijo él, sorprendiéndome al venir a sentarse en el borde de mi escritorio del trabajo, la semana siguiente. Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba en el edificio.

Suspiré. "¿Qué?", le pregunté sabiendo que no se iría hasta que no me lo diera y lo abriera.

Él puso una caja rectangular envuelta en mi escritorio, frente a mí. "Ábrela". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"No es mi cumpleaños ni Navidad, o cualquier otro día de fiesta ridícula donde las personas se dan regalos sin sentido".

"Oh, no es nada de eso, simplemente ábrelo".

"Vale", le dije cogiéndolo.

Abrí el envoltorio, y me sorprendí de lo que era.

"¿Me regalas una cámara?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Bueno... sí. Quiero decir, he visto la forma en la que siempre estás tomando fotos a cosas al azar con la cámara del móvil, así que me imaginé que podría gustarte la fotografía. ¿Sabes?, es bueno tener algo con lo que entretenerte cuando estás rodeada de toda la locura del trabajo todo el tiempo, y supuse que estabas estresada últimamente".

"Oh sí, ¿por qué has supuesto eso?". Le pregunté en voz baja.

"Bueno, has estado enfadada conmigo últimamente, y eso no es nada bueno". Dijo de broma, pero yo sabía que estaba siendo serio. "Pero lo creas o no, tal vez te puedo leer tan bien como me lees a mí".

Me reí una vez sin humor. "Apuesto a que no".

Él apretó los labios como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba pensando intensamente en algo. "Te muerdes el labio inferior cuando estás nerviosa o te sientes insegura. Te pones tu cabello alrededor de tu dedo índice cuando estás preocupada, pero eso no debe confundirse con cuando lo giras alrededor de tu dedo anular cuando estás metida en tus pensamientos. Golpeas tu pie en el suelo cuando estás ansiosa, y cuando algo te da vergüenza o simplemente quieres ocultarlo, permites que el pelo cubra tu cara como una cortina, justo como lo estás haciendo ahora mismo".

Apartó el pelo de mi cara, y lo escondió detrás de mi oreja antes de que pusiera sus ojos en los míos, y entonces continuó. "Cuando eres feliz sonríes, pero cuando estás muy feliz, tu sonrisa llega a tus ojos y tu cara se ilumina toda. Y cuando comes una ensalada", dijo con una sonrisa, "te aseguras de tener un pedacito de cada cosa en tu tenedor, para que ese mordisco sea perfecto".

Él respiró hondo y cuando exhaló, yo respiré, podía realmente sentirlo dentro de mí, y me hizo quererle aún más.

"Sé que algo te ha estado molestando últimamente, algo que probablemente no se fije con una cámara. Pero sé que si yo no tuviera mi música para escapar de todas estas cosas de negocios me volvería loco. Así que si no tomas fotografías, entonces busca otra cosa que te haga sentirte realizada en tu vida cotidiana".

"Esto es muy amable de tu parte, pero no puedo aceptarla. Se trata de una cámara de fotografía real, y sé a ciencia cierta que son caras". Le dije. "Es simplemente demasiado".

"Bueno, vas a tener que aceptarla porque la he comprado y no se puede devolver".

"Incluso habiéndolas comprado, estas cosas se pueden devol..."

Puso su mano en mi boca para que dejara de hablar. "Bella, por favor. Realmente no puedo devolverá y no tengo ningún uso para ella".

Miré a la cámara de nuevo, y por unos momentos no pude evitar bajar la guardia. "Yo solía tomar fotos todo el tiempo cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. Tuve una clase de arte en la que teníamos que hacer un proyecto relacionado con la fotografía, y totalmente me enamoré de ella. Mi profesora me dijo que había tomado una de las mejores fotos que nunca había visto, y le hubiera gustado que la presentase a algún tipo de concurso de fotografía de esos del estado".

"¿De verdad?, ¿De qué era la foto?", preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Edward". Respiré mientras le miraba a él, pero luego tuve que apartar la mirada. "Él estaba en ese prado a pocos kilómetros de casa. Estaba de pie sobre mí y el sol estaba saliendo de detrás de él tan perfectamente, era como magia. La gente pensaba que la imagen era falsa de alguna manera, pero eso fue simplemente un perfecto momento y lo acababa de atrapar". Hice una pausa mientras yo estaba profundamente recordando ese día perfecto. "Ese fue, ese fue el día que me enamoré de él".

Él me miró, y tuvo una extraña expresión en su rostro, que yo no acababa de reconocer. Lo más cercano a cuando se la había visto, era cuando hablaba de Jacob frente a Edward. Como si fueran celos, pero que no podía estar en lo cierto, ¿por qué Tony tendría celos de nadie? Sobre todo de mi marido muerto hace tiempo que en realidad era su alter ego.

"No sueles hablar de él". Dijo.

"¿De quién?". Le pregunté estúpidamente.

"De tu marido".

Lo miré tratando de desconectar que yo sabía la verdad, y que el mismo era mi marido. Pero era muy difícil, así que decidí que esta sería una manera perfecta de decirle exactamente cómo me sentía.

"He estado tan enfadada últimamente. Cada vez que pienso en él, me siento tan enfadada que ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad. Incluso he llegado a culparle a él por lo sucedido, como si hubiera podido impedirlo de alguna manera. La rabia es tanta a veces, que me supera por completo".

Él asintió con la cabeza como si lo conociera con exactitud. "Sí, es una de las etapas de duelo".

"¿Huh?". Le pregunté.

"Bueno, cuando la gente pierde a alguien, empieza con el estado de shock, y entonces va la negación". Dijo y definitivamente podía relacionarme con esa parte negativa, había creado una ilusión de él para vivir en la negación durante mucho tiempo.

"Pero después de eso, llega la ira y el resentimiento. Pero no dura para siempre, porque entonces viene la aceptación. Hay un par de otras etapas entre esas, pero has captado la idea".

"¿Así que estás diciendo que estoy tan enfadada con él porque es parte de seguir adelante con mi vida?".

"Sí, y eso explica por qué has sido tan mala conmigo". Dijo de forma inesperada.

"¿Y por qué es eso?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Bueno, me parezco a él, ¿no? Si estás disgustada con él ahora mismo, entonces tendría sentido que lo mostraras conmigo. Está bien, lo entiendo, y no lo tomo como algo personal". Dijo a la ligera, y por alguna razón, empecé a reír histéricamente. Todo era una locura e irónico por completo, pero tenía que liberar la presión de alguna manera y en lugar de explotar de rabia, no podía parar de reír.

Me miró como si estuviera loca, pero él se rió conmigo de todos modos.

"Así que vamos a pasar ya a la siguiente fase, porque no puedo soportar que estés tan enfadada conmigo", dijo después de un par de minutos.

"¿Es tan simple?". Le dije con una sonrisa divertida.

"No, yo no lo llamaría simple, pero si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú. Así que repite después de mí "tú no eres Edward".

Lo miré sorprendido, pero lo repetí de todos modos "Tú no eres Edward".

Él asintió con la cabeza "Y no estoy enfadada contigo".

"Y no estoy enfadada contigo", le dije.

Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez "Y creo que eres genial y quiero estar contigo este fin de semana y voy a dejar de ser mala y coger la magnífica cámara que me has dado, hacer muchas fotos y realmente tratar de ser feliz". Él se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa.

"No puedo repetir todo eso, ni siquiera recuerdo todo lo que acabas de decir", le dije, pero no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo.

Así que tal vez yo era masoquista después de todo, porque en realidad accedí a verle ese fin de semana. No podía evitarlo, porque estaba completamente atontada por la intensidad de sus perfectos ojos.

El fin de semana llegó, y lo mismo hicieron sus mensajes.

_**¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte?**_

_**No**_- le envié un mensaje de vuelta.

_**¿No quieres que vaya a tu casa o algo así?**_- escribió

_**Nop.**_

_**¿Es porque es un lío y tienes vergüenza?**_- me preguntó

_**Sí, me has pillado**_- mentí.

_**Así que si yo estuviera ahí, entonces probablemente sería una locura, ¿verdad?  
**_  
¡Mierda! Miré por la ventana de mi sala de estar y vi su coche estacionado enfrente. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Se bajó del coche y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Miré detrás de mí para ver si Vanessa o Jake estaban en algún lugar, y estuve agradecida cuando no vi a nadie. Pero sabía con certeza que Carlie estaba jugando arriba, y definitivamente no quería que estuviera cerca de él, ella no lo entendería.

Abrí la puerta antes de que tuviera tiempo de llamar.

"¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? Nunca te di mi dirección". Le pregunté mientras caminaba por los escalones del porche.

"Hey, yo tengo mis maneras". Él dijo crípticamente.

"Una pequeña advertencia podría haber sido algo bueno".

"Lo siento, pero no quería darte la oportunidad de que dijeras que no. Además, estoy muy ansioso por ver ese desastre de casa que tienes". Él me guiñó un ojo.

"No puedes". Le dije, di un paso fuera y cerré la puerta detrás de mí para que no pudieran vernos.

"Oh, vamos, no me importa si es un desastre".

"No es un desastre, pero todavía no puedes entrar".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque mi hija está ahí, y te ves demasiado parecido a su padre muerto, podría afectarle un poco". Le dije la verdad.

"Oh mierda, lo siento, Bella, ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Dios, puedo ser un verdadero idiota a veces".

"Está bien, pero vamos a tener que reunirnos en algún lugar si quieres pasar el rato", le dije.

Un coche de policía aparcó en la calzada, y comencé a entrar en pánico. Tony siguió mi mirada preocupada y se volvió para ver como se apagaba el motor.

"Wow, ¿has llamado a la policía por mí? Sabía que estabas enfadada conmigo, pero, maldita sea". Bromeó.

"No, ese es..." Jacob salió del coche, se quitó las gafas de sol, y miró a Tony por un minuto, y Tony le devolvió la mirada.

Jake se volvió hacia mí con una expresión confundida en su rostro. "Hola Bells", dijo extrañamente.

"Um Jake, este es Tony. Tenía un caso con mi empresa". Le expliqué rápidamente. "Tony, este es mi Jake". Yo quería decir que era mi casi hermano Jake, pero estaba volviéndome tan loca por dentro, que me salió mal.

Tony entrecerró los ojos hacia Jake y casi me tuve que reír por la expresión de su rostro. Era exactamente la que usaba para mirar a Jake en la secundaria, cuando era Edward y absolutamente lo odiaba.

Jacob seguía mirando hacia un lado y hacia otro entre Tony y yo, y él parecía un poco confundido y enfadado.

"¿Así que este es el tipo del que Emmet estaba hablando?". Al final Jake le preguntó, refiriéndose a cuando Emmet dijo que había visto al "doble de Edward", como él lo llamaba.

"Uh, sí, supongo que sí. ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo, eh?"

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu relación con ellos?", preguntó a Tony.

"¿Con quién?". Tony le preguntó.

"Con Edward y Vanessa". Jake dijo molesto.

"No tengo ni idea, yo ni siquiera sé quien es Vanessa". Tony le dijo la verdad.

Jake seguía mirando a Tony como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, y supongo que en cierto modo, lo era.

"En realidad Tony estaba marchándose", le dije después de un incómodo momento.

Tony me miró como si estuviera molesto y no quisiera marcharse, pero asintió con la cabeza y le hice un gesto para que se fuera a su coche.

"Te llamo más tarde". Él me dijo en voz baja y le dio a Jake una mirada de despedida.

Después de todo lo sucedido entre Edward y Jake en el pasado, que finalmente fueran capaces de hacer las paces y ser amigos, esto era demasiado gracioso. Tony no se acordaba de Jake en absoluto, pero era obvio que él ya no lo quería. Tal vez su disgusto iba más allá de los malos recuerdos, tal vez era sólo la forma natural de ser de ellos y tuvieron que trabajar duro para soportarse.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?", Jake me preguntó después de que Tony se alejara.

"¿Qué?". Le dije molesta y me dirigí a la casa, mientras que Jake me seguía.

"Sabes el qué". Jake dijo igualmente molesto. "¿Es ese el tipo con el que has estado saliendo últimamente?", preguntó con incredulidad.

"No es realmente tan problemático, Jake". Mentí. "No es más que un tipo que se parece a él", le mentí otra vez.

"Él no se parece a Edward, Bella, es exactamente como él. Si yo no supiera nada, diría que es él". Dijo frustrado. "Bella, esto no es saludable. No debes aferrarte a ese tipo porque se parezca a tu marido muerto".

"No necesito que me digas que lo que estoy haciendo no es saludable". Le dije enfadada. "No tienes ni idea de lo que es perder a alguien de la manera que yo lo hice, y no tienes derecho a decir nada al respecto. Soy adulta y lo último que necesito es otro padre que me diga que no debería estar pasando tiempo con alguien. Así que metete en tus asuntos", dije. Entonces subí las escaleras para ver a Carlie.

Después de sólo diez minutos, me llegó un mensaje de Tony.

_**Dijiste que saldrías conmigo este fin de semana.**_

_**Vale, ¿dónde quieres que quedemos?**_

_**En la casa de Brew en Main, en 20 min.**_

_**Ok, allí estaré.**_

Fui a pedirle a Vanessa si podía cuidar a la niña, y Jake no estaba de acuerdo, casi parecía tener un rostro cabreado, pero no le hice caso. Vanessa dijo que no había problema, así que subí las escaleras para cambiarme y darle un beso de despedida a Carlie, pero luego me llegó otro mensaje.

_**Tengo que cancelarlo, ha pasado algo. Luego hablaré contigo.  
**_  
Pensaba que era extraño que cancelara todo tan rápido, y realmente me preocupaba un poco. ¿Estaba sólo alterado por Jake por alguna razón, o había ocurrido algo?

_**¿Está todo bien?**_- le envié un mensaje de vuelta.

_**Acabo de recibir una llamada desde el hospital donde está mi padre. Ellos necesitan que vaya de inmediato. Te llamaré más tarde.  
**_  
Y supe de inmediato que Anthony acababa de morir. Él no me lo dijo, pero lo sabía exactamente, y ahora me sentía mal sabiendo que yo era la única que sabía la verdad. Era demasiado para manejarlo una sola persona.

...

**Muchas gracias por comentarme :)**


	32. Frente a la verdad

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Este capítulo si no es el más largo de todos es uno de los más largos. Están el punto de vista de Bella y el de Edward/Tony.**

**Capítulo 31 - Frente a la Verdad  
**

**(BPOV)**

Esperé con nerviosismo, por el resto del día, cualquier noticia acerca de Tony sobre Anthony, pero él no llamó. Esperé todo el día siguiente también, pero todavía nada. Así que finalmente no pude soportarlo más y le llamé.

El teléfono sonó y sonó, hasta que su buzón de voz apareció. Le dejé un mensaje para pedirle que me llamara, y tan pronto como colgué, ya me estaba llamando.

"Hola, Bella". Dijo sonando mucho más parecido al Edward deprimido que al feliz Tony.

"Hola, Tony. ¿Qué ha pasado, está todo bien?". Le pregunté a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

"Uh, no, mi padre acaba de morir". Él dijo y su voz se quebró al final.

Aunque yo ya sabía que Anthony probablemente había muerto, el oírlo en voz alta lo hacía mucho más real. Estaba oficialmente sola. Era la única en el mundo entero que sabía que Tony Williams, era en realidad Edward Cullen. Y eso lo odiaba totalmente.

"Tony, lo siento mucho". Le dije con sinceridad. Yo odiaba a Anthony porque se llevó a Edward lejos de nosotras y nos había mentido, pero al mismo tiempo, salvó su vida y sin su engaño, Tony no hubiera estado vivo hoy.

"Oh, está bien. Tenía una gran cantidad de dolor, por lo menos ahora puede tener un poco de paz". Tony dijo sonando muy cansado.

"¿Hay algo que necesites? Puedo ir a verte si quieres". Le ofrecí mi apoyo... como una amiga.

"No, está todo bien. Heidi está volando para ayudarme a resolver sus cosas, y a hacer todos los arreglos del funeral".

Todavía la odiaba, probablemente ahora aún más.

"Bueno, eso es bueno. Si hay cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo llámame".

"Gracias Bella", dijo y luego colgó.

No sabía lo que odiaba más, el hecho de que estuviera herido en ese momento y yo no estuviera allí para consolarlo, o el hecho de que su perfecta novia bailarina, estaría allí. Yo quería cogerle y hacerle sentir mejor con la forma en que sólo yo podía hacerlo antes. Pero Tony no me necesitaba en la forma en la que Edward lo hacía, él la necesitaba a ella, y eso absolutamente me mataba.

Pasó una semana y no se puso en contacto conmigo de ninguna manera, lo que realmente me asustaba. Le empujé y le empujé lejos, y ahora parecía que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer hace un tiempo. Pero no le volví a llamar, porque sabía que él tenía a Heidi, y que me llamaría si quería hablar.

Faltaban dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Carlie y Alice estaba constantemente haciendo todos los arreglos.

"Eh, tuve un sueño acerca de Edward anoche". Dijo casualmente cuando estábamos sentadas a la mesa tomando café.

"Ah, bien". Dije no muy segura de qué decir.

"No he soñado con Edward desde poco después de su muerte, pero él estaba muy claro en mi visión de la pasada noche".

"¿Sobre qué era?"

"En realidad, fue muy extraño y confuso. Dijo que tenía que decirte que está furioso, y que hiciste las cosas mal. ¿Qué significa eso?". Ella me miró confundida.

Casi me desmayé después de escuchar lo que dijo, tuve que ir a sentarme en el sofá y descansar mi cabeza en él. Yo no la llamaría exactamente la psíquica Alice, pero a menudo tenía sueños extraños y exactamente misteriosos, y éste me dio un miedo de muerte.

Ella vino a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. "Bella, ¿qué está pasando?", preguntó preocupada.

Negué con la cabeza. "Me gustaría poder decírtelo".

"Pues dímelo entonces", dijo ella frustrada.

"No puedo".

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque algo muy malo podría pasar si lo hiciera. Odio tener este secreto, pero tampoco puedo ser egoísta al respecto". Le dije pensando en que si Tony recordaba que era Edward, recordaría su horrible pasado también.

"Bueno, yo estoy aquí si necesitas hablar. ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí con cualquier cosa, no?". Ella me aseguró.

"Oh, Alice, si lo supieras, probablemente me odiarías". Le dije.

"Yo nunca te odiaría, eres mi hermana, y te adoro absolutamente".

Ella me abrazó, lo que realmente me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

"Entonces, ¿cómo está Bree, no he hablado con ella últimamente?". Le pregunté tratando de que mi mente se alejara de ese sueño inquietante.

"Oh, eso es porque ella ahora es la señorita popular de la escuela y su calendario social está siempre lleno. Tiene un nuevo novio y Jasper quería asustarlo, pero el tipo no se intimidó en absoluto. Creo que Emmet tiene que hablar con él". Alice dijo con una risita.

Alice y Jasper era los que más cerca vivían de Forks, por lo que veían a Esme, a Carlisle, y a Bree más. El resto de nosotros les visitaba un par de veces al mes, porque vivíamos a casi tres horas de distancia y no podíamos ir y venir de allí todo el tiempo.

Alice se quedó en nuestra habitación el fin de semana, pero luego tuvo que volver con Jasper y su tienda. Hasta ahora teníamos payasos, un zoológico de mascotas y paseos en pony. Yo odiaba el hecho de que Carlie fuera a los circos por el momento, porque yo totalmente los odiaba y los payasos me asustaban como el infierno. Pero los deseos de Carlie eran lo único que importaba en su día especial, así que me mordí la lengua y mantuve la boca cerrada.

"Mamá ¿Quién es 'Tony' y por qué necesita que vayas a verle ahora mismo?". Carlie me preguntó de forma inesperada. La miré y ella tenía mi móvil y estaba leyendo mi mensaje. Carlie estaba aprendiendo a leer, así que no estaba segura de la precisión con que la que leía.

"Ven aquí cariño, déjame echar un vistazo a eso". Le dije mientras que alcanzaba el teléfono.

Leí el texto y por supuesto decía eso.

_**Necesito verte ahora mismo**_- y venia del teléfono de Tony.

_**¿Qué pasa?**_- le envié un mensaje de vuelta.

_**Ahora**_ - respondió rápidamente.

Estaba confundida por su urgencia y la vaguedad de sus palabras, pero no iba a decirle que no. Toda mi ira y mi hostilidad hacia él se desvanecieron por completo el día en que hablamos sobre las etapas de duelo. Entonces lo entendí y me entendí mejor. Edward me salvó la vida y perdió la suya a cambio. Pero él fue como un ave fénix y se levantó otra vez, pero de sus cenizas salió otra persona totalmente distinta y no era su culpa. Supe entonces que había llegado a la siguiente fase del duelo, la aceptación. No era exactamente lo que hubiera querido él para mí y sobre todo para Carlie, pero eso era sólo la realidad de la situación. Yo todavía lo amaba sin límites y me gustaría pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él, o un poco, si él me lo permitía.

_**Ok**__**, **__**necesito**__** primero una niñera**__**, **__**¿dónde **__**quieres que**__** nos veamos?**__**  
**_  
_**Mi**__** casa, **__**y**__**Bella, aquí **__**pronto**_- escribió, y me dio su dirección.

Nunca había ido a su casa antes, así que estaba un poco sorprendida de que él quisiera que nos reuniéramos allí, por lo general quedábamos en un restaurante o algo así.

Conducir por la ciudad siempre era un reto para mí. Estaba siempre tan congestionada y todas las calles de dirección única eran muy confusas, y agravantes. Así que estaba muy agradecida por el GPS y no tenía ni idea de cómo alguien alguna vez conducía sin él.

El piso de Tony estaba en el corazón de la ciudad, en uno de los más altos rascacielos residenciales. Yo tenía miedo a las alturas por la idea de estar tan arriba, pero me obligué de todos modos.

Piso 32... Maldición. ¿Cómo diablos podía dormir tan alto?

Había encontrado fácilmente la puerta y de repente me entró miedo de llamar, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Llamé a la puerta ligeramente y debía estar esperándome en la puerta, porque la abrió casi de inmediato.

"Hola, Tony, ¿qué pasa?", le pregunté preocupada.

Nunca había visto a Tony hecho un desastre. Por lo general, estaba muy bien arreglado con su pelo liso, y su perfecta ropa. Pero ahora, su pelo estaba completamente desordenado y casi sucio, y la camiseta blanca y los pantalones grises de sudor que tenia puestos parecían como si hubiera estado usándolos durante varios días.

Él no respondió de ninguna manera, pero su mirada intensa era casi dolorosa.

Miré más allá de él y vi que su piso estaba completamente desastrado con las cosas tiradas por alrededor, incluso me pareció ver algunos muebles rotos.

"Tony, ¿dónde está Heidi?". Le pregunté pensando que tal vez habían tenido una pelea o algo así.

"Le pedí que me dejara por un tiempo. Necesitaba hablar contigo y no quería audiencia". Él dijo con frialdad.

"Vale, ¿vas a hablar conmigo en el pasillo, o debo entrar?", le pregunté.

"Pasa". Él dijo, y luego se puso a un lado para que yo pudiera entrar. Dentro, su piso estaba aún peor que lo que pude ver desde el pasillo. O bien era horrible en la limpieza, o algo había ido terriblemente mal.

"Tengo algo para ti". Dijo en un tono ilegible.

"¿No será otra cámara, no?". Yo bromeaba tratando de aligerar su estado de ánimo.

"Toma". Él dijo con amargura y me entregó una carpeta grande. De mala gana la abrí, saqué un montón de fotos, y lo comprendí de inmediato. Todas eran de Carlie.

No tuve que mirarlas, porque sabía exactamente lo que había en cada una de ellas, y donde las había conseguido.

Lo miré sin palabras, porque no estaba segura de cuánto exactamente sabía. Pero nunca lo había visto mirarme con tanto odio, ira y traición en sus ojos, por lo que yo sabía que él debía saberlo todo, o al menos las partes importantes.

Y él sabía que yo lo sabía. "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que me conoces?". Él estaba furioso.

Negué con la cabeza. "Unas pocas semanas".

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos no dijiste nada?". Preguntó y podía ver la batalla dentro de sí mismo mientras él luchaba por mantener el control de su ira.

"Porque él me pidió que no lo hiciera".

"Y una mierda, ¿por qué demonios le hiciste caso a ese viejo hombre?", dijo mientras que comenzaba a temblar.

"Pensé sobre eso, y estuve de acuerdo en que sería mejor si no lo sabías".

Puso su cabeza hacia abajo durante un minuto y parecía estar pensando algo.

"¿Qué clase de monstruo... no le dice a alguien que tiene un hijo?". Preguntó con calma, pero había un matiz hostil en su voz.

... ...

**(PVO Tony)**

Me sentí aliviado cuando me di cuenta de que la distancia de Bella era sólo debida a su pena y resentimiento, porque odiaba no hablar con ella. Realmente no podía entender por qué me sentía tan cercano a ella y por qué sentía que la necesitaba a mí alrededor, pero la conexión que sentí fue casi instantánea la primera vez que la conocí. Ella me hacía sentir bien, y por alguna razón estar con ella me daba una extraña sensación de hogar.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué decidí quedarme en Seattle en lugar de regresar a Nueva York con Heidi, pero cada vez que pensaba en irme, la cara de Bella siempre venía a mi mente como si estuviera atado a esta ciudad y ella fuera la cadena. Pero eso me confundía, porque apenas la conocía, y estaba seguro de que mi futuro estaba con Heidi.

Pero el negocio era bueno en Seattle y eso me servía para justificar el quedarme aquí, además de que mi padre estaba enfermo y estaba en un hospital, no creía que fuera justo que se moviera. Heidi me entendía y ninguno de nosotros estaba preocupado por pasar tiempo separados. Habíamos estado juntos durante más de tres años y teníamos mucha confianza entre nosotros.

Bella había comentado lo perfecta que era Heidi, y la refuté diciendo que ella no lo era porque nadie lo era, pero en verdad, Heidi estaba más cerca que cualquier otra persona podría estar de ser perfecta, y yo era muy afortunado de tenerla. Nunca habíamos peleado y rara vez no estábamos de acuerdo, incluso, ella era la persona con la que era más fácil de hablar y una de las personas más amables que había conocido. Era desinteresada y hermosa y todo lo que cualquier hombre querría, nunca pensé que alguna vez pudiera encontrarla.

Así que ¿por qué tenía sentimientos tan intensos por otra persona? Alguien que no era nada como Heidi, una persona que tenía cualidades que nunca pensé que me atraerían. Heidi era rubia y de ojos azules, como la misma Barbie Bailarina. Su maquillaje era siempre perfecto, nunca había un pelo fuera de lugar y era muy graciosa.

Pero Bella era su opuesta. Tenía el pelo oscuro con los ojos color chocolate, que eran en realidad tan profundos que estaba seguro de perderme en ellos para siempre si mirara demasiado tiempo. Su pelo siempre era un desastre y le caía en la cara, y era tan torpe. No usaba mucho maquillaje y tenía tics nerviosos, más de lo que nunca antes había visto en nadie. Pero con todas sus imperfecciones, era la persona más compleja e interesante que había conocido. Había tantas capas en ella, que era como una novela de misterio, en la que yo no podía dejar de pasar las páginas.

Pero ella era hermosa, de una manera sutil, seductora. Había algo innegablemente sorprendente en Bella, y yo no era el único que se había dado cuenta. Tuve una reunión de negocios con Cayo un día, y comentó lo atractiva que era Bella. Cada vez que salíamos a un club o incluso a comer, los chicos siempre estaban babeando por ella. Pero lo más gracioso de eso era el hecho de que Bella nunca se daba cuenta. Ella era tan insegura que no tiene ni idea de cómo la gente realmente la veía.

Durante el poco tiempo que estuve con ella, Bella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y no había nadie con quien preferiría pasar mi tiempo libre. Pero sabía que algo estaba molestándole últimamente, y odiaba el hecho de que ella se alejara de mí, lo que era extraño, casi como si estuviera físicamente dolorido cuanto más se apartaba. Era casi como una droga para mí, yo era completamente adicto a su presencia, y de hecho miraba alguna foto suya cuando no la veía desde hacía tiempo.

Después de que le diera la cámara y la obligara a hablar conmigo, me sentí mucho mejor. Pero ya estaba cansado de nuestra amistad casual, quería saberlo todo de ella, quería conocer a su hija y conocer a sus amigos. Caray, sólo quería ver dónde vivía, donde pasaba su tiempo fuera del trabajo, y lejos de mí.

Así que conseguí su dirección por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, y me fui por sorpresa a su casa. Parecía que había superado su resentimiento hacia mí por el parecido a su marido muerto, así que no creía que realmente le importara que apareciera de forma inesperada, pero a ella le importó.

Me sentí muy mal por no considerar el hecho de que su hija tendría dificultades al verme cuando me parecía tanto a su padre, pero al mismo tiempo, el impacto inicial de verme se desvanecería después ¿no? Quiero decir, la mayoría de los niños son fuertes y superan las cosas que se les explican, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo explicar por qué me parecía a su padre.

Pero no quería hacer que Bella se enfadara conmigo otra vez, así que le dije que me iría, y fue entonces cuando un coche de policía llegó. Yo estaba un poco confundido porque un policía se parara en la puerta, pero cuando salió del coche, era obvio que él la conocía personalmente. Y había algo en él que simplemente me daba ganas de golpearle.

"Um Jake, este es Tony. Tenía un caso con mi empresa". Bella le explicó, y parecía nerviosa, como si hubiera sido sorprendida haciendo algo malo. "Tony, este es mi Jake".

¿Mi Jake? ¿Por qué no iba a decirme que tenía un novio, uno que me miraba como si lo único que quisiera era verme encerrado en uno de sus calabozos de la comisaria?

_Estúpido. __  
_  
Después de intercambiar unas rápidas miradas entre nosotros, Bella finalmente dijo: "En realidad Tony ya se iba". Y no pude evitar sentirme molesto porque quería que me fuera, y este tío tenía que quedarse y pasar el rato en su casa. Parecía estúpido. No era mi culpa que me pareciera a su marido muerto. Hizo un gesto para que me fuera, así que no pude hacer nada más que darle al Sr. Policía de Grandes Musculosos, una mirada de despedida.

No entendía por qué ese tipo me molestaba tanto, ella no dijo que era su novio aunque le llamara 'mi Jake ', pero tendría que vivir en la negación y convencerme a mí mismo que podía haber querido decir algo con eso, y que a diferencia de mí, él sí era su novio. Yo era un chico felizmente comprometido, pero por alguna razón, me sentía demasiado posesivo con Bella, y odiaba la idea de que cualquier hombre estuviera con ella así.

Me fui con la sensación de celos que no tenía derecho a sentir, y en cuanto llegué a la autopista le envié un mensaje a Bella. Acababan de aprobar la nueva ley que hacia ilegal enviar mensaje mientras se conducía, así que tuve que sonreírme a mí mismo mientras que estaba rompiendo la ley, porque a 'su Jake' le encantaría multarme por esto.

Después de que ella accediera a reunirse conmigo, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, así que rompí la ley de "no hablar por móvil mientras conducía", y respondí a mi teléfono. Sabía que no era Bella, porque había memorizado su número y este no era, así que casi decidí ignorar la llamada, pero algo me hizo responder de todos modos.

"Hola"

"Señor Williams, tiene que venir al hospital de inmediato, le explicaremos cuando llegue aquí".

"Ah, por supuesto". Le dije y sabía que en ese momento todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Le envié un mensaje a Bella, cancelando nuestra cita, que era almorzar juntos, y me fui rápido al hospital.

"Señor Williams, lamento informarle de que su padre acaba de fallecer. Estaba tranquilo y parece que no sufrió".

Fui a decirle adiós a mi padre por última vez antes de llamar a Heidi. Ella dijo que vendría en el próximo vuelo que saliera, y yo estaba agradecido por ello. Mi padre y yo éramos muy cercanos, por lo que esto iba a ser muy duro para mí, pero todos sabíamos que esto llegaría y me preparé para ello de antemano.

Costó varios días arreglar sus cosas, pero sabía que habría costado mucho más tiempo si Heidi no hubiera estado conmigo. Ella era la persona más organizada, y fue capaz de arreglarlo todo rápidamente.

"Cariño, ¿qué es esto?". Ella me preguntó cuando estábamos casi terminando.

"Ah, esa es su caja. No sé realmente lo que hay dentro, nunca me lo enseñó".

"¿Sabes la combinación?", preguntó ella.

Negué con la cabeza. "No".

"¿Un número favorito, una fecha o algo así?", preguntó ella.

"No tengo ni idea". Le dije. Desde que tuve ese accidente de coche hace cinco años, no podía recordar nada desde antes de esa fecha, por lo que eso podría ser cualquier cosa.

"Bueno, podemos llevarlo a un cerrajero y que la abra". Ella sugirió.

"Tal vez no deberíamos. Quiero decir, la tenia cerrada y no me dejaba verla por una razón, tal vez debería dejarla morir con él, depositarla en su ataúd o algo así". Me daba miedo lo que estaría encerrado en esa caja, casi como si supiera que era algo horrible y que cambiaria la manera de pensar en mi padre, y no quería eso, sobre todo ahora que se había ido.

"Vale, podemos hacer lo que quieras". Dijo solidaria, como sabia que lo haría.

Después de que todo fuera arreglado, llevé la caja a su ataúd y me despedí de él antes de ponerla en el interior. Pero justo antes de que estuvieran a punto de cerrar el ataúd, algo en mí empezó a volverme loco, tenía que ver lo que estaba dentro de la caja, de lo contrario me perseguiría para siempre.

No teníamos un gran funeral ni nada, porque no tenía muchos amigos y yo era su única familia, por lo que Heidi y yo nos quedamos allí solos mientras lo enterraban.

Después decidí que había pasado tiempo suficiente, y llevé la caja a un maldito cerrajero. Abrieron la cerradura para mí, pero me esperé para abrirla cuando llegáramos a mi apartamento.

"¿Estás listo?". Heidi me preguntó.

"Listo como nunca lo estaré". Tomé una respiración profunda y abrí esa caja misteriosa.

Miré dentro de ella y me quedé atónito y confundido por completo.

"¿Qué es?". Heidi preguntó llena de preocupación.

"Fotos. Sólo montones y montones de fotos", le dije.

"¿Fotos de qué?"

"De alguna niña. Es muy extraño, ¿por qué diablos iba a tener estas fotos de una niña al azar en todas sus edades?". Le pregunté, sobre todo a mí mismo.

"¿Hay algo escrito detrás?", preguntó ella.

Giré una foto, y vi el nombre de Carlie, y una fecha. Pensaba que era extraño que esta niña tuviera el mismo nombre que la hija de Bella, pero no podía creer lo que estaba justo delante de mí, no hasta que realmente me encontré con una foto de la misma niña, y Bella estaba en el fondo.

"¿Qué demonios?"

"¿Qué pasa?", Heidi me preguntó.

"Esta es Bella". Le dije y la señalé en la imagen.

"¿Por qué tu padre tiene una foto de Bella?", Heidi preguntó. Ella conoció a Bella en el despacho de abogados, así que sabía que nos habíamos convertido en amigos, y estaba confundida sobre por qué Anthony tenia fotos de ella también.

Decidí volver al hospital con las fotos para ver si tenían alguna información sobre ellas. Tal vez habló con alguno de ellos antes de morir. En el fondo de mi mente sabía que tenía todas las piezas del rompecabezas para montarlas, pero no quería creerlo, no quería creer que mi vida había sido una mentira.

Me veía exactamente como el marido muerto de Bella, y mi nombre era Anthony, que era el nombre por el que me estaba preguntando cuando nos conocimos. Podría haber desestimado las cosas pensando que sólo era una mera coincidencia, pero el hecho de que hubiera fotos de ella y su hija en la caja cerrada de mi padre, hizo el paralelismo demasiado grande y todo lo que necesitaba era un poco más de información.

Le mostré las fotos a la enfermera que estaba a cargo de su cuidado y estuvo con él, con la esperanza de que tal vez hiciera una especie de confesión antes de su muerte o algo así.

"No, él nunca dijo nada. Pero sí reconozco a la chica de la foto, ¿Bella Cullen, verdad?". La enfermera me preguntó, y yo estaba completamente derribado. ¿Por qué demonios Bella estuvo aquí? "Ella entró y habló con tu padre por un tiempo. La cosa se puso bastante caliente entre ellos y hubo algunos gritos, pero luego se fue y la vi muy molesta".

Empecé a sentirme entumecido cuando la enfermera me estaba hablando. No sólo estaba dándome cuenta de que mi vida era una mentira que mi padre debió haber creado, sino que ahora sabía que Bella sabía la verdad, y aun así nunca me la dijo. El entumecimiento poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer hasta que se convirtió en total ira.

Me fui a casa y Heidi sabía de inmediato que algo andaba muy mal.

"¿Tony? ¿Qué ha pasado?", ella me preguntó preocupada.

Me tomé un momento para poder hablar, pero cuando lo hice, tuve un arranque de ira. "¡El mierda de mi padre me ha mentido sobre todo!"

"Cariño, ¿qué estás hablando?"

"Bella dijo que me veía exactamente igual que su marido, que murió hace seis años. No puedo recordar nada de antes de estos cinco años, pero yo estaba en coma antes, lo que podría explicar la diferencia en el tiempo. Luego nos encontramos con un montón de fotos de ella en su caja cerrada".

"Tony, estoy segura de que hay algún tipo de explicación para todo eso". Ella trató de razonar.

"Y entonces", la ignoré, "la enfermera me dice que vio a Bella hace un tiempo hablando con mi padre y sostuvo que incluso se gritaron el uno al otro", le dije poniéndome más enfadado y furioso.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?", preguntó ella a pesar de que sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo.

"Es tan obvio, he sido tan estúpido para no darme cuenta de todas las señales anteriores. Soy él. Soy Edward, el marido de Bella. No sé cómo ni por qué mi padre le dijo que estaba muerto, pero de alguna manera la apartó de mí, me cambió de nombre e inventó una nueva vida para mí".

"¿Por qué haría eso?". Heidi preguntó.

"¿Quién demonios lo sabe?, pero lo que sí sé, es que Bella conoce la verdad. Tiene que saberlo porque qué otra cosa iba a hacer en ese hospital. Eso explicaría por qué estaba tan enfadada y distante conmigo últimamente. Maldita sea, todo tiene sentido ahora. Ella dijo que no podía ser mi amiga más y no me dijo por qué, Dios, soy tan estúpido. Pero ¿cómo diablos lo supo todo?"

"Entonces, ¿estás bastante seguro de todo esto?". Ella me preguntó.

"¿Es una broma?, está tan jodidamente claro, no hay manera de negarlo, ya es demasiado. ¡Maldita sea!". Grité y lancé la caja de Anthony, ahora vacía, por la sala, rompiendo una lámpara.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer ahora?, ¿quién demonios se supone que debo ser? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?". Grité y empujé todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa por el suelo.

"Tony". Heidi dijo con calma, pero no le hice caso.

"Yo simplemente no entiendo lo que podría causar que me apartara de mi vida y me diera una nueva".

"Tony". Ella repitió.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que Bella lo sabe?, ¿y por qué no me lo dijo tan pronto como se enteró?"

"¡TONY!". Ella gritó para llamar mi atención.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté frustrado. La miré y ella miraba todas las fotos secretas.

"Tienes una hija". Ella dijo tomándome por sorpresa. Había estado tan concentrado en mi confusión y enfado, que ni siquiera había pensado que el hecho de que yo fuera el difunto marido de Bella, significaba que era también el padre de su hija. Heidi me dio una de las fotos que él la sostenía.

Las miré y mi corazón saltó de mi pecho. Vi las fotos la primera vez que abrí la caja, pero realmente no las 'miré'.

"Ella se parece a ti". Heidi dijo de una manera adorable.

La niña en la foto se parecía a mí, pero, sorprendentemente, todavía era hermosa. Tenía que ser una de las niñas más sorprendentes que había visto nunca, absolutamente perfecta. Y ella se veía tan feliz en las fotos. La mayoría eran hechas al azar, donde estaba jugando, corriendo, y haciendo volteretas, y tenía una sonrisa muy grande en todas ellas.

Pero viendo la foto de Carlie, ahora estaba seguro de que era mi hija, y eso me hizo ponerme aún más furioso. Esa niña feliz no tenía ni idea de quién era yo, y su madre parecía querer mantenerlo de esa manera.

"Tengo que hablar con Bella, ahora mismo". Dije enfadado. Era difícil contener mi rabia en ese momento, pero lo último que quería hacer era apartarla de Heidi.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?", preguntó ella.

"Creo que sería lo mejor. Te llamo más tarde".

... ...

**(BPOV)  
**  
No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, acepté el hecho de que Edward nunca sabría de Carlie, pero ahora allí estaba, me llamaba monstruo por mantenerla lejos de él.

"No era mi intención que esto sucediera, ¿de verdad crees que yo querría que estuvieras lejos de ella? Cuando me enteré de la verdad, salí de inmediato para venir a contártelo, pero..."

"¿PERO?". Gritó. "Nunca debería haber habido un 'pero'.

"Tú no lo entiendes, había cosas que teníamos que considerar, cosas que sería mejor olvidar y Anthony estaba preocupado de que si sabías la verdad, podría ser posible que recordaras esas cosas". Traté de explicarle, pero lo confundí.

"¿Qué diablos podría ser más importante de olvidar, de lo que es recordar a mi hija?"

"Había cosas que te pasaron cuando eras un niño, que te hicieron la vida muy difícil. No quería que tuvieras que revivir todos esos recuerdos de nuevo".

"No me importa una mierda lo que pasó, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda ser peor que perderse la vida de mi hija".

Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar. Si llegara a saber alguna vez la verdad sin llegar a recordarla, sabía que él estaría enfadado. Tony era una buena persona y responsable, y él odiaba el hecho de que no hubiera estado allí para cuidar de Carlie, pero todavía no podía convencerme a mi misma de que estaba mal habérselo ocultado. Ahora que sabía la verdad, el que recordara toda la verdad acerca de su abuso, era muy posible.

"¿Sabes lo que realmente me molesta?". Él dijo de repente después de unos momentos de silencio entre nosotros. "No fue hace tanto tiempo cuando me dijiste lo enfadada que estabas con tu marido. ¿Qué derecho tienes para estar enfadada? Si alguien merecía esa ira, eras tú". Él dijo con frialdad.

"Ese no era mi plan, pensé que habías muerto, acababa de enterarme". Yo me defendí.

"Tú lo sabías antes de decirme eso. Lo sabías desde que empezaste a distanciarte de mí. Te sentaste y me dijiste la cantidad de rabia que sentías por tu marido muerto sabiendo muy bien, que era yo y que estaba sentado delante de ti".

Él se alejó de mí unos pasos, y puso sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados. "Bueno, no estoy muerto, estoy aquí, ¿por qué no lo dejas salir y me dices exactamente por qué estás tan jodidamente enfadada conmigo?". Dijo condescendiente.

"No", le dije tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas.

"Oh vamos Bella, seguro que antes tenias muchas cosas que decir. Seguro que estás enfadada conmigo por mucho tiempo por algo de lo que no tenía control y ni siquiera sabía, así que dímelo, dime lo que te hizo enfadarte conmigo", me incitó.

"¡Estaba enfadada porque nos habías olvidado!". Exploté. "¡Seguiste con tu vida y yo he estado sola por mucho tiempo, y tu no estabas allí para mí cuando te necesitaba!"

"¿Yo no estaba allí para ti?". Él gritó con incredulidad. Se abrió la camisa y señaló una cicatriz en su abdomen. "¿Sabes qué es esto? Mira, Anthony siempre me decía que se trataba una operación de apéndice cuando era más joven. No podía recordar nada de aquel entonces, así que le creí. Pero ahora sé que esto se debe a lo que me contaste sobre lo sucedido. Me dispararon porque salté en frente de una bala para salvar tu vida, ¿verdad?"

Asentí con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba la cicatriz de la herida de bala. Automáticamente llevé mis manos hacia él, con ganas de trazar el contorno de la cicatriz, pero luego se puso la camisa con fuerza y dio otro paso atrás.

"No me toques". Él dijo con amargura. "Así que dime otra vez que yo no estaba allí para ti".

"Estuviste allí para mi entonces, me salvaste la vida pero yo estaba enfadada por eso. La vida era un infierno sin ti y tal vez te hubiera agradecido tu sacrificio, pero hubiera preferido morir que vivir sin ti, así que sí, yo estaba enfadada". Traté de hacerle comprender.

"¿Y cómo diablos piensas que fue mi culpa?"

Por alguna razón su actitud cuando dijo eso, me lo puso fácil.

"Fue todo culpa tuya. Fui secuestrada por ti. Yo estaba atada, me dieron patadas, puñetazos y me dijeron que iban a matarme, porque había un chico loco que quería que pagaras haciéndome daño a mí. Te quería mucho por lo que no tengo nada en tu contra, pero no te atrevas a decirme que no tengo derecho a estar enfadada".

"No tienes derecho. Tal vez lo tuvieras antes, pero nada de eso excusa lo que has hecho ahora. Yo estaba de pie fuera de tu casa, con mi hija en el interior, y no tuviste la decencia de decírmelo. Incluso fuiste tan lejos como para decirme que yo la confundiría porque me parecía demasiado a su padre muerto. YO SOY SU PADRE, y no tenías derecho a alejarla de mí".

"Tú tenías una vida nueva, una que no tenía nada que ver con nosotras. Yo no lo hice, Anthony lo hizo, así que tal vez deberías dirigir tu odio hacia él. No es tu padre, ya lo sabes, él mintió sobre eso también, realmente era tu abuelo".

Hizo una pausa por un momento y parpadeó varias veces, a continuación, volvió a ponerse de nuevo en su rostro una máscara de ira. "Anthony no está aquí para que yo le odie. Y aunque lo estuviera, te odio a ti más".

"¿Por qué?". Le pregunté casi con desesperación.

"Porque Anthony era un hombre viejo y loco que no tenía nada que perder, pero tu tienes la responsabilidad con nuestra hija de hacer lo correcto".

"Pensé que era lo correcto". Le dije en voz baja.

"¿Para quién? Desde luego, no para ella. ¿No se supone que los padres ponen las necesidades de sus hijos por encima de todo lo demás? ¿No necesita un niño a su padre?"

"Carlie es una pequeña niña feliz quien era sólo un bebé cuando moriste. Ella está constantemente rodeada de gente que la quiere..."

"Personas que no son su padre, ¡y yo no estoy muerto!". Levantó la voz de nuevo.

"Tienes razón". Yo le dije en voz baja pero con una voz quebrada. "Tienes toda la razón. Pero yo creí las cosas que Anthony dijo, y estaba confundida, y podría haber hecho las cosas mal..."

"¿PODRÍAS?"

"Honestamente, no puedo decirte si estaba equivocada o no. Comprendo lo que debes estar sintiendo ahora mismo, pero no puedes recordar la verdad, y espero que nunca lo hagas. Tuve miedo por ti, sentía dolor por ti, y no quiero volver a recordar el infierno que viviste. Eras feliz con Heidi en tu nueva vida, y tomé una decisión que me pareció la menos dolorosa para todos... todos menos para mí ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí ver a mi marido comprometido… con otra mujer?".

"Oh, ya lo entiendo ahora. Estabas celosa". Dijo con desprecio. "Tú no me quieres en la vida de Carlie porque yo estaba con alguien más. No eres más que una puta egoísta. Entonces, ¿qué, te ibas a quedar atrás y dejarme casarme a sabiendas de que sería bigamia? Sabes, estoy seguro de que rompiste algunas leyes por hacer lo que hiciste, y pensaba que trabajabas para la ley. ¿Qué clase de madre eres, poniendo tus propias necesidades egoístas frente a las de ella? "

"No fue así. Anthony dijo que no sería bigamia porque yo estaba casada con Edward Cullen y él estaba legalmente muerto".

"Otra vez culpando a Anthony. No me importa una mierda lo que dijo, ¿no tienes tu propio cerebro de mierda?"

"Y tú estabas prometido y sin nada que hacer con mi decisión". Le dije ignorando su comentario anterior.

Él sólo me miró durante un rato, antes de mirar hacia el suelo y respirar profundamente. Miró de nuevo hacia mí con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, así que lo que dijo a continuación me sorprendió, y me rompió el corazón por completo.

"Te odio. No recuerdo alguna vez haber odiado a alguien tanto como te odio a ti. Pensaba que eras mi amiga, pensaba que podía confiar en ti, pero nunca he estado más equivocado acerca de alguien. Eres una persona horrible y que no tienen nada para criar a un niño. Tienes que irte ahora y decirle a Carlie la verdad porque yo voy a demandar su custodia".

"¿Qué?". Mi corazón empezó a correr a partir de esa idea. Mi respiración se enganchó sin control y apenas podía hablar. "Ni siquiera la conoces, y ella no te conoce". Susurré.

"Y eso es gracias a ti. Anthony pudo haber comenzado esto, pero tú nunca planeaste terminarlo. Deja tus sentimientos egoístas en el camino y haz lo correcto para Carlie".

"¿Y apartarla de su madre es hacer lo correcto?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Ya he terminado con esta conversación, quiero que te vayas fuera de mi casa. Mi abogado contactará contigo, y no te preocupes, voy a conseguir uno mucho mejor que Cayo". Abrió la puerta y se quedó allí esperando a que me fuera.

"Lamento que te hiciera daño, pero esto tampoco es lo correcto". Le dije en voz baja. "Carlie sólo tiene seis años, no puedes alejarla del único hogar que ha conocido... simplemente no puedes".

"Vete. Fuera. Ahora". Dijo lentamente, enfatizando cada palabra.

Así que me fui sintiendo que estaba sangrando de muerte de nuevo. Yo realmente no pensaba que pudiera ganar la custodia contra mí, pero sólo el hecho de que él fuera intentarlo, me destruyó.

Su enfado era mucho mayor de lo que jamás había imaginado que sería capaz de tener, y odiaba ser la causante de ello. Aunque estaba segura de que su resentimiento era algo fuera de lugar, me odiaba por mi parte en todo esto, pero yo lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba enfadado por mucho más que eso. Toda su vida había sido al revés, y estaba confundido y amargado. Ahora estaba arremetiendo contra mí, porque no había nadie más a quien culpar.

Pero yo estaba fuera de esas opciones por ahora, tenía que ir a casa y enfrentarme a la verdad, empezando por decirle a su familia que estaba vivo.

**La cosa se complica...Gracias por los comentarios ;)**


	33. Unidos por el té

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 32 – Unidos por el té**

... ...

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?". Vanessa me preguntó mientras entraba por la puerta. Debía estar horrible o algo para que ella me preguntara con tanta rapidez.

"¿Dónde está Carlie?". Le pregunté en voz baja.

"Está jugando en casa de Claire. Bella, ¿has estado llorando?, te ves horrible". Ella me preguntó por lo que debía estar en lo cierto al pensar que estaba horrible, pero yo no había estado llorando. Me obligué a contener las lágrimas en el camino a casa porque sabía que había mucho más que explicar, y Vanessa era la persona perfecta para empezar.

"Vanessa, tengo que decirte algo, algo que hará que me odies", le dije lentamente.

"¿Estás bromeando? Yo nunca podría odiarte, Bella". Ella dijo casi como si estuviera ofendida.

"Sólo espera". Le refuté. "Vanessa, tu abuelo murió hace más de una semana, y yo no sabía cómo decírtelo".

"¿Anthony murió? Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo te enteraste?", ella me preguntó molesta y confundida.

"Uh... Alguien me lo dijo", le dije.

"Oh. Bueno, ¿va a haber un entierro?", preguntó.

"Uh, creo que ya ha pasado. Lo siento mucho, si no hubiera sido tan estúpida hubieras podido ir".

"Bueno, no era tan gran cosa, quiero decir, él y yo no éramos cercanos, pero aún así, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Yo no podía en ese momento. Lo siento".

"Bella, está bien. ¿Por qué pensarías que te odiaría por algo así? Tú eres mucho más familia de lo que jamás lo fue él".

"Bueno, esa no es la parte que haría que me odiaras. ¿Te acuerdas de Emmet diciendo que vio a un hombre que se parecía a Edward?"

"Sí, claro".

"Bueno, lo conocí y es el chico con el que he estado saliendo las últimas semanas. No podía imaginarme de ninguna manera que él estaba relacionado con vosotros, pero hace unas semanas, fui al hospital donde su padre estaba siendo atendido, y me enteré de que en realidad era Anthony".

"¿Mi abuelo Anthony? Él no tiene un hijo, mi madre es hija única". Ella dijo confundida.

"No, no tenía un hijo, pero encontró una manera de sacar a Edward del hospital y moverle a un lugar diferente cuando todos pensábamos que estaba muerto. Las cenizas que debían ser de Edward eran sólo suciedad y hollín, y, finalmente, Edward se despertó y ese tipo, que se parecía a Edward, en realidad es Edward, pero él no se acuerda de nada". Le dije en un apuro.

Vanessa me miró por un momento sin fin. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero luego la cerraba de nuevo. Por último, descubrió algo que decir. "¿Edward está vivo?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?".Preguntó ella, así que le conté todo lo que sabía, pero más lentamenr¡te en esta ocasión, y esperaba su odio hacia mí.

"Bella, yo no te odio. Tú me salvaste de haber sido metida en el sistema de adopción cuando mi madre me abandonó, y te hiciste cargo de mí y de Carlie por ti misma después de que Edward..." Ella no podía decir 'después de que Edward muriera', por lo que omitió la última parte. "Yo nunca te odiaría, pero no puedo decir que entiendo tus razones para silenciarte al respecto. Pero yo no soy tú, y no sabía sobre el pasado de Edward, nunca habló conmigo, por lo que no tengo ni idea de lo que habría hecho en tu posición. ¿Se lo has dicho ya a alguno de los Cullen? "

"No, acabo de volver de que él me dijera que me odia y que va a pedir la custodia de Carlie, así que no he podido decírselo a nadie todavía".

"¿Qué? No puede hacer eso. Mira Bella, estoy segura de que sólo está molesto en este momento, no va en serio". Vanessa trató de tranquilizarme. Ella manejaba esto mucho mejor de lo que jamás pensé que lo haría, y eso me animaba un poco. Hubiera sido casi más fácil si ella hubiera arremetido contra mí y me hubiera dicho cosas como que me odiaba, como Edward lo había hecho, porque eso es para lo que yo estaba preparada.

"Él estaba muy serio". Le dije en voz baja.

Vanessa cogió el teléfono de mi bolso, y comenzó a buscar en él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Estoy buscando su dirección, y ahora que la he encontrado, me voy a ir a hablar personalmente con él". Dijo y luego se levantó para buscar las llaves de su coche.

"Vanessa, no puedes ir allí. Está muy molesto en este momento, y yo ni siquiera le he hablado de ti. Necesita tiempo para enfriarse antes de que hables con él".

"No Bella, me voy ahora. Él es mi hermano y yo sólo voy a presentarme, decirle lo idiota que era Anthony, y luego voy a decirle lo idiota que está siendo él".

"Él no está siendo un idiota, tiene todo el derecho de estar enfadado conmigo".

"Sí, pero él no tiene derecho a tratar de quitarte a Carlie. Tú eres la madre más increíble y ella te ama más que a nada. He estado en ambos lados, así que soy la persona perfecta para mediar en todo esto. Vuelvo más tarde". Dijo ella y entonces salió de la casa.

Yo estaba agradecida de que Vanessa fuera tan comprensiva con todo, pero sólo había una persona con la que necesitaba aclararlo todo. Así que cogí el teléfono, llamé a Carlisle, y le dije que tenía que hablar con ellos en persona, y no podía esperar. Así que él y Esme fueron a recoger a Bree, y los tres venían en camino. Llamé a Jasper y a Alice, y a Emmet y a Rose. Pensaba que sería mejor si todos escuchaban al mismo tiempo, de esa manera obtendría toda su rabia a la vez en lugar de en dosis.

Carlie llegó a casa después de estar en la de su amiga, pero pensé que sería mejor esperarme para hablarle de su padre, después de que se lo dijera a todo el mundo. Quería enfocar toda mi atención y energía en ella cuando se lo dijera, y no preocuparme todavía de tener que decírselo a todos los demás. Así que le pedí a nuestros vecinos si podían quedarse más tiempo con ella y me dijeron que no había problema".

Tres horas y media después, Esme, Carlisle, Bree, Alice y Jasper se presentaron. A pesar de que Emmet y Rose vivían mucho más cerca, vinieron después, pero yo estaba muy preocupada por el hecho de que todavía no sabía nada de Vanessa. Sólo podía esperar que ella y Edward estuvieran hablando de todo, y él no la odiara a ella como me odiaba a mí. Y no tenía idea de donde se encontraba Jake en ese momento, pero él era la menor de mis preocupaciones, Vanessa podía contárselo más adelante.

"Bella, cariño, ¿qué está pasando?". Esme preguntó dulcemente

Les dije a todos que se sentaran, y luego les conté toda la historia, desde el principio, como yo la conocía. Todos ellos tuvieron reacciones muy diversas. Esme lloraba todo el tiempo. Ella no estaba enfadada conmigo, porque lo único que le importaba era el hecho de que Edward estaba vivo. Quería ir con él y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero entendía que él no se acordaba de ella por lo que no le daría la bienvenida por su abrazo, sólo lo haría todo más difícil para ella.

Emmet y Rose se enfadaron, pero, sorprendentemente, no conmigo. Se molestaron con Edward por amenazar con quitarme a Carlie. Jasper estaba tranquilo e ilegible, y Alice parecía molesta, pero no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que más le molestaba. Bree estaba llorando en silencio y tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus rodillas como una niña pequeña, y su cabeza hacia abajo.

Pero Carlisle tuvo la reacción más sorprendente. "Bella, quiero mucho a mi hijo, pero creo que hiciste lo correcto al tratar de mantener todo esto alejado de él. De joven fue un chico muy perturbado, y estoy bastante seguro de que si ahora lo viera feliz en su nueva vida, lo habría dejado así. Yo siempre me he preocupado por él, pero tú y Carlie sois nuestra prioridad ahora, y estaremos junto a ti y nos aseguraremos de hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener a Carlie aquí contigo".

"¡Al infierno!". Emmet dijo en voz alta rompiendo el silencio en la sala. "Estamos contigo". Él agregó.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que Edward necesita conocer a Carlie". Dijo Jasper finalmente.

"Sí, pero no tiene por qué ser así de asqueroso". Emmet refutó.

"No es asqueroso, él sólo está dañado". Dije en voz baja.

"Maldita sea Bella, ¿después de todo lo que ha pasado, todavía lo defiendes? No es como se te hubieras enterado de la verdad hace mucho tiempo, sólo hace un par de semanas ¿no? Y no le forzaste a una nueva vida". Emmet, dijo.

"Pero él está loco porque probablemente nunca hubiera dicho nada si él no lo hubiera averiguado por su cuenta".

"Sí que lo hubieras dicho". Jasper no estaba de acuerdo conmigo. "Todos podríamos decir que has estado teniendo un tiempo difícil últimamente, y eres una persona honesta, por lo que no habría manera de que fueras capaz de mantener cada día esa mentira".

"¿Por qué sois todos tan comprensivos con todo esto? ¿No deberíais enfadaros conmigo, aunque fuera un poco?". Le pregunté sintiendo que era peor que lo que estaban haciendo por mí.

"Parece que tú ya te has golpeado más de lo suficiente, así que no hay necesidad de añadir más. Has pasado por muchas cosas, y que nosotros estemos enfadados ahora no va a lograr nada". Esme dijo.

"Tú eres un miembro de esta familia Bella, y para lo bueno y lo malo, las familias se unen y se protegen mutuamente". Carlisle dijo compasivamente.

"Bella, has sido parte de nuestra familia más que Edward. Estuvo con nosotros durante un par de años, entonces él se fue casi un año, y luego volvió por varios meses, y luego se fue de nuevo. Pero tu has estado con nosotros durante seis años consecutivos, nuestra lealtad es para ti, no importa nada más". Rose dijo sorprendiéndome.

"Quiero ver a Edward". Bree habló por primera vez.

"Todos queremos verlo, cariño, pero tiene que ser su decisión. No podemos forzarle, porque eso sólo lo alejaría aún más". Esme dijo.

"No es justo. ¿Por qué Vanessa se ha ido a verlo ahora?". Bree puso mala cara.

"Traté de hacer que se esperara, pero no quiso escucharme". Le dije.

"Bueno, ¿por qué ella? Ella siempre será su hermana, al igual que Carlie siempre será su hija, y están vinculados por lazos de sangre". Bree dijo con amargura. "El resto de nosotros no tenemos ningún derecho real con él. No somos nada para él, sólo algunas personas que no recuerda. Odia a Bella y ahora va a tener una nueva esposa, por lo que las posibilidades de que nosotros estemos cerca de él son escasas. ¡Maldita seas Bella!". Ella me gritó.

"Bree". Esme la reprendió.

"No mamá. Si Bella no le hubiera mentido, no la odiaría y hubiera estado dispuesto a venir y estar cerca de nosotros. Ella arruinó su relación con él, y mató nuestra oportunidad de tenerla nosotros". Bree dijo con enfado.

"Lo siento mucho, Bree". Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos. "Hice las cosas mal, y no sé cómo hacerlo ahora. Fui tan estúpida y estaba tan confusa, y ahora he puesto todo patas arriba para todos".

"Bella, Edward te ama más que a nada en el mundo, y te perdonará todo, al igual que tú lo hiciste por él. Nada de lo que has hecho se acercará a las cosas que te hizo en la escuela secundaria, y siempre lo llevarás encima. Él sólo tiene que recordar cómo se siente, eso es todo". Alice dijo con confianza.

"Edward no me quiere ya, él tiene la novia más perfecta del mundo y está loco por ella. Son una pareja perfecta, sólo tenéis que esperar hasta verlos. Edward y yo nunca estaremos juntos otra vez, puedo aceptar eso, ya lo tengo asumido. Sólo espero que no haya arruinado todas vuestras posibilidades de estar en su vida de nuevo". Le dije con sinceridad.

"Bella, Edward no es perfecto... y tú tampoco. Si esta chica es tan malditamente perfecta, entonces no hay manera de que sean el uno para el otro". Emmet dijo seguro de sí mismo.

"Estoy de acuerdo". Jasper dijo. "Siempre he sido bueno leyendo las emociones de la gente, y sé cuánto te amaba Edward. Esa clase de amor no desaparece del todo, lo recordará y si no puede, entonces se enamorará de ti de nuevo, porque vosotros estáis unidos de por vida".

"Solíamos estarlo, pero ya no". Le dije.

"Hola a todos". Vanessa dijo mientras entraba en la casa finalmente. Jake entró detrás de ella y nos saludó también.

Todo el mundo nos volvimos, la miramos expectantes, y esperamos a que explicara lo que había ocurrido con Edward.

"¿Supongo que todos sabéis la verdad a estas alturas, no?". Preguntó ella, mientras me miraba, le asentí con la cabeza por lo que siguió. "Bueno, he ido allí, me he presentado, y hemos hablado por un par de horas. Dios, se ve tan bien, todavía no me lo puedo creer. Al final ha sido realmente muy agradable y amigable. Me refiero a que al principio estaba un poco extrañado porque una chica extraña apareciera en su puerta, afirmando ser su hermana. Pero después de un rato se acomodó y se abrió".

"Entonces, ¿sobre qué hablasteis?", Carlisle le preguntó.

"Bueno, hemos hablado de Anthony durante la mayoría del tiempo. Le hablé de nuestra madre Lizzy, y estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que ella fuera una prostituta adicta a las drogas, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, le parecía bastante insignificante. Él me contó sobre su vida y sobre su carrera y su composición que hizo en Nueva York. Ha sido todo muy interesante en realidad".

"¿Ha hablado de demandar la custodia?", Rose le preguntó.

"No. Él me ha preguntado acerca de Carlie, así que le he contado todo sobre su personalidad y las cosas que más le gustan, pero cada vez que hablaba sobre el tema de la custodia o incluso sobre Bella, se cerraba por completo y se negaba a hacer comentarios al respecto. Creo que él realmente quiere cumplir con ella, pero sigue muy enfadado".

"¿Así que eso es todo lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?". Emmet preguntó frustrado.

"No. Su novia volvió, así que pasé algún tiempo hablando con ella. Entonces todos decidimos ir a cenar para llegar a conocernos mejor. Llamé a Jake, le expliqué todo y se reunió con nosotros".

"¿Hablaste con él?". Le pregunté a Jake sorprendida.

"Sí, el tipo es un cara culo". Jake dijo con amargura.

"¿Qué diablos significa eso?". Emmet le preguntó.

"Edward estaba perfectamente bien conmigo, pero cuando llegó Jake, Edward se puso un poco agresivo". Vanessa explicó, pero luego se volvió hacia Jake. "¿Por qué piensa que tu y Bella estáis juntos?"

"No lo sé, porque perdió su memoria y volvió de nuevo siendo un cara culo. Te juro que no le he hecho nada, y automáticamente me tiene manía".

"Creo que es simplemente natural en él que te odie". Dije en serio.

"Supongo". Jake estuvo de acuerdo.

Rose y Emmet se fueron a su casa a pasar la noche, y Jasper y Alice se marcharon también, pero Esme, Carlisle, y Bree durmieron en casa porque no tenían ganas de conducir tres horas en ese momento. Nos quedamos hablando más por la noche. Les dije todo lo que sabía acerca de Edward como Tony, y me aseguré que no se molestaran conmigo y entendieran por qué me guardé la verdad.

Salieron por la mañana porque Carlisle tenía que ir a trabajar, pero yo sabía que estaba teniendo dificultades para marcharse ahora que sabía que Edward estaba vivo en Seattle, pero él tampoco quería forzarlo.

Carlie llegó de la casa de los vecinos, y la senté para hablarle de su padre.

"Cariño, ¿sabes que hablamos con papá, que está en el cielo, todas las noches, no?". Le pregunté.

"Sí, y él nos escucha y siempre vela por nosotras ¿no?". Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno cariño, ese es el tema. Resulta que papá no está en el cielo después de todo". Le dije en voz baja.

"¿Él no está allí? ¿Se ha perdido o algo?". Ella me preguntó preocupada.

"No... bueno, tal vez, creo que se puede decir eso. Papá se lesionó y cuando lo hizo, su cerebro olvidó todo, así que se fue a vivir a otra parte. Pero ahora él quiere verte". Le dije con una sonrisa, tratando de explicarlo de una manera que ella lo entendiera.

"¿Así que papá está vivo y vendrá a casa con nosotras?", dijo con entusiasmo. "¿Crees que me reconocerá?"

"Bueno, él no recuerda nada de nosotras, pero ha visto fotos tuyas y está muy emocionado de conocerte". Le dije.

"¿Papá sigue siendo tu marido?, ¿vamos a estar juntos como una verdadera familia?", preguntó ella inocentemente.

Tuve que establecer mis emociones con una respiración profunda y pensar por un momento acerca de cómo responderle. "No, papá y yo no estamos casados ya". Le dijo aunque técnicamente todavía lo estábamos. "No vamos a vivir juntos, pero eso no significa que él te quiera menos". Le dije lo más honestamente posible.

"¿Por qué no quiere ser tu marido, no te quiere?"

"Cariño, a veces la gente no se siente como se sentía antes, y papá no se acuerda de cuando solíamos querernos el uno al otro".

"¿Y si no puedo recordar, cómo me va a querer?", preguntó y eso me devastó por completo.

"Papá siempre te querrá. No hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacer que deje de amarte. Los papás y las mamás aman a sus hijos sin importar nada, pero a veces simplemente no se aman más entre ellos".

"¿Todavía lo quieres?"

"Siempre voy a querer a tu papá, porque él me dio a ti, pero no podemos estar más juntos, como una pareja". Le dije sin saber que más responder a esa pregunta.

Ella me hizo algunas preguntas más, pero más que nada, sólo quería verlo ahora. Yo provisionalmente traté de llamarlo para ver si quería venir a su encuentro, pero él no contestaba a su teléfono. Vanessa intentó llamarlo también, pensando que tal vez él no contestaba al teléfono sabiendo que era yo, pero no podía conseguir hacerse con él.

Pasó una semana sin que tuviéramos ningún tipo de contacto con Edward, y Vanessa incluso fue a su piso, pero él no estaba en casa. Carlie se impacientaba, sobre todo porque su fiesta de cumpleaños era en una semana, y estaba esperando que él viniera.

Empecé a estar muy preocupada por él, cuando alguien llegó a la puerta.

"¿Isabella Cullen?". El hombre me preguntó.

"¿Sí?" Le dije confundida.

"Firme aquí, por favor". Él dijo y me entregó una pluma. Firmé y a continuación, me entregó un sobre de manila grande.

"Usted ha sido servida". Dijo y luego se alejó.

Era un documento legal de la oficina legal de Berman y Asociados. Era el mejor bufete de la ciudad y nunca perdían un caso. Cayo odiaba a su principal abogado, pero era sólo porque nunca ganó un caso contra él, nadie lo hacía.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar cuando abrí el sobre. No pensaba que Edward tuviera motivos para ganar la custodia contra mí, pero la perspectiva de ir a un procedimiento judicial contra él, me hacía sentirme mal físicamente.

Miré la documentación, y me sorprendió lo que era, porque no era sólo una demanda de custodia, como yo esperaba. La primera página era un documento que indicaba que el certificado de la muerte de Edward Cullen no era válido, y que ahora estaba viviendo legalmente, lo que le legalmente le convertía en mi marido. Y los trámites que le seguían eran los papeles del divorcio.

Miré por encima los papeles y me hicieron sentirme tan mal que tuve que ir a vomitar antes de volver para terminar de leerlos.

Demandante: _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

Demandado:_ Isabella Marie Cullen_

Petición de _Disolución del Matrimonio_

Disolución del Matrimonio Basado en: _Diferencias irreconciliables_

Peticiones del demandante: _custodia legal de la menor Carlie Esme Cullen._

Yo hubiera sido capaz de manejarlo si el demandante hubiera sido Anthony Williams, pero el ver el nombre de Edward allí, lo hacía todo mucho más real. Pero luego leí que él sólo buscaba la custodia «conjunta», lo que me hizo romper a llorar con gratitud y alivio. Podía manejar cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no perdiera a mi hija.

No teníamos bienes que repartir, y puesto que ninguno de nosotros quería la custodia total, el divorcio era bastante simple, yo sólo tenía que firmar los papeles.

Así que lo hice.

_**Documentos firmados y devueltos. Carlie lo sabe todo y le gustaría verte.**_- Le envié un mensaje de texto, en realidad no esperaba una respuesta.

_**¿Cuándo?**_- Me sorprendió que me devolviera el mensaje casi inmediatamente.

_**Dímelo tú y allí estará**_. - Le respondí.

_**Mañana por la mañana. Quiero hacerlo lo más cómodo posible, así que creo que sería mejor ir a tu casa.**_- Él contestó.

_**Ok. Tony, gracias por no pedir la custodia total, yo nunca hubiera sido capaz de manejarlo si la perdiera.**_- Tenía pensado darle las gracias en persona, pero pensé en empezar con esto.

_**No lo haga por ti.**_- Él respondió y luego su teléfono estaba apagado.

... ...

"Mamá, ¿y si no le gusto?". Preguntó a la mañana siguiente mientas la estaba ayudando a ponerse sus leggins.

"Cariño, te amará. Todo el mundo te ama, no es posible no hacerlo". Le dije la verdad.

"Pero y si digo algo estúpido o accidentalmente derramo líquido sobre él, o..."

"Carlie, no hay nada que puedas hacer que haga que no te quiera. No necesita acordarse de ti para saber que te ama más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo". Le dije para que ella lo supiera, sin duda, era la verdad. Edward podía odiarme más que a nada, pero yo estaba segura de que él se enamoraría de ella al instante, ¿cómo no?

La peiné y la ayudé a terminar de prepararse. Ella escogió su propia ropa, y esperó ansiosamente a que llegara Edward. Pero cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, sus ojos se agrandaron y en su rostro había una mezcla de miedo y emoción.

"¿Quieres que vaya?", Vanessa preguntó mientras llegaba a la sala.

Pero antes de que yo pudiera contestar, Jake la agarró por detrás y la empujó hacia un lado con cuidado.

"Déjame hacerlo a mi". Él dijo y abrió la puerta.

"Hola". Edward dijo con frialdad. El sonido de su voz hizo que Carlie se apiñara en mi costado y casi enterrara su cara en mi cuello, escondiéndola en mi pelo.

Jake sólo lo miró y no dijo nada.

"Uh, estoy aquí para ver..."

"Sé por qué estás aquí". Jake se apresuró a decir. "Sólo quiero hacerte saber que yo estoy aquí también, y estoy siempre vigilando". Jake trató de intimidarle, pero no funcionó.

"¿Qué eres, un maldito perro guardián?", Edward preguntó molesto.

Jake se acercó más a Edward para que Carlie no le oyera, pero yo lo escuchaba bastante por lo que la abracé más. "Si haces daño a esa niña de allí de alguna manera, te mataré. ¿Entiendes?"

"Jake". Vanessa dijo enfadada mientras se acercaba por detrás.

"¿Qué?". Él le preguntó como si no le hubiera dicho nada malo.

"Hola, hermano de la misma madre". Vanessa le dijo a Edward en tono de broma, pero con precisión, y le dio un abrazo, entonces empujó a Jake hacia un lado dejando espacio para que Edward entrara en casa.

Edward se acercó y nos miramos a los ojos brevemente, pero luego los apartó rápidamente mirando a su alrededor para buscar Carlie. No vio su escondite junto a mí.

En realidad se veía bastante bien. Era de nuevo 'Tony' con su bien elaborado y perfectamente arreglado pelo, y con su ropa. No sabía por qué, pero yo estaba esperando a vérselo desordenado, como lo hice la última vez que lo vi cuando peleamos. O tal vez estaba esperando verle más como Edward con el pelo revuelto y vestido más casual.

"Carlie, mira cariño, saluda a tu papá". Le dije en voz baja.

Ella no aflojó su apretón de mi lado, pero se asomó entre mi pelo, y miró tímidamente a Edward.

Él la miró también, dio unos pasos más y se agachó un poco para estar más a su nivel. La primera vez que entró a la habitación, su rostro era como una máscara dura, pero cuanto más se acercaba a Carlie, su actitud cambiaba y se ablandaba por completo.

"Hola, Carlie, ¿cómo estás?". Dijo suavemente.

Carlie no respondió, por lo que Edward le sonrió y dijo. "Está bien corazón, no tienes que tener miedo, tengo algo para ti". Dijo y sacó algo del bolsillo. "Tu tía Vanessa dijo que te encanta coleccionar rocas, por lo que te he traído una que pensé que te gustaría". Dijo y tendió su mano hacia ella, pero ella no la alcanzaba, por lo que él mismo trató de enseñársela.

"Es un cuarzo rosa. Supongo que en realidad es un cristal, pero pensé que era muy interesante, ¿qué te parece?". Él le preguntó.

Se incorporó un poco para conseguir una mejor visión de la roca, y en el proceso, bajó la guardia un poco. En primer lugar ella sólo lo miró, y luego puso la mano para tratar de llegar a ella, sin ni siquiera mirar a Edward. Se la entregó a ella de todos modos, y ella la movía entre sus manos mientras observaba la piedra.

"Es bonita". Ella dijo finalmente. "Gracias", lo miró por fin, y sonrió.

Yo podía ver lo que estaba pasando. Pude ver en sus ojos el momento en que realmente tuvo la oportunidad de verla y escuchar su voz, y completamente y al instante se enamoró locamente de ella. Fue tan increíble como lo fue la primera vez que la vio. Tuve un flashback de él el día en que puse su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos cuando llegó a vivir con los Cullen. Era como una repetición de esa imagen de ellos, que seguía siendo mi favorita, la primera vez que miró a sus ojos con ese tipo de amor que duraría para siempre.

Pero cuanto más los miraba de cerca, más me daba cuenta de que esto era en realidad un poco diferente que antes. No era como si estuviera enamorado de ella por primera vez, era más como si estuviera volviendo a descubrir un amor que siempre estuvo ahí, que estaba disfrazado o escondido, pero siempre había estado ahí.

"¿Quieres ver mis otras rocas?". Ella le preguntó después de unos momentos de que él la mirara con asombro.

"Sí, me encantaría verlas". Dijo, por lo que ella sonrió, saltó del sofá y le cogió la mano antes de tirar de él por las escaleras. Y eso fue todo, Carlie tenía a su padre de nuevo, y toda su timidez y su miedo se desvanecieron por completo.

No podía oír todo lo que se decían entre ellos, pero ella seguía riendo y su voz emocionada llegaba alegremente por toda la casa mientras estaba hablando a mil por hora, de cualquier cosa. Me pregunté cuánto realmente entendía ella, debido a la rapidez con la que estaba hablando.

"Wow, ellos realmente están congeniando ¿eh?", dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa cuando bajó de su habitación, que estaba cerca de la de Carlie. Carlie y Edward estaban en la habitación durante casi dos horas ya, y por lo que se oía, aún se diviertan mucho juntos.

"¿Qué están haciendo?", Jake le preguntó de una manera casi de protección.

"Oh, es de risa. Ella tiene su boa rosada alrededor de su cuello y él está usando una de sus tiaras, y están jugando a que están en una fiesta de té. Ella incluso le ha corregido la forma en la que él sostenía su taza y le ha dicho que tenía que poner su dedo meñique para arriba". Vanessa comenzó a reír. "No podía hacerlo bien, así que ha cogido el dedo meñique y lo ha tirado hacia arriba con fuerza. Creo que aún le duele un poco, pero no ha dicho nada".

"¿Estás bien, Bells?", Jake me preguntó de forma inesperada.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" Le pregunté confundida, y fue entonces cuando sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla. En realidad no tenía ni idea de que estaba llorando, pero lo supe tan pronto como me limpié las lágrimas. Carlie estaba muy unida a él cuando era pequeña, y ahora sabía que iba a ser exactamente lo mismo. Él era absolutamente su persona favorita, y aunque ninguno de ellos lo recordaba, su vínculo era aún innegable y yo estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Yo fui estúpida y mala pensando que estarían bien uno sin el otro, y que era lo mejor para ellos estar separados, porque era obvio que ahora que no lo estaban se necesitaban mutuamente y siempre seria así. Sólo esperaba que Carlie no me odiara algún día por mi traición corta pero significativa, en mantenerla lejos de él. Y sabía que Edward nunca me perdonaría, pero tal vez con el tiempo pudiera ganar la suficiente confianza como para tener una especie de amistad, o por lo menos que me odiara un poco menos, aunque sólo fuera por el bien de Carlie.

**Gracias por los comentarios :)**


	34. Encontrando las piezas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Ainss, con este nos quedan sólo 6 capítulos para terminar la historia :( , pero ya tengo otra preparada para subir ;)**

**Capítulo 33 – Encontrando las piezas **

...

(BPOV)

Durante la semana pasada, Edward había venido a casa para ver a Carlie todos los días, pero ahora quería llevarla al zoológico con Heidi. Carlie aún no la conocía, pero no me preocupaba en absoluto, Carlie amaba a las bailarinas y Heidi era como una muñeca viviente, estaba segura de que la querría.

Yo estaba nerviosa de que Edward se la llevara por primera vez, pero Carlie no podría haber estado más emocionada.

El tiempo de Edward en nuestra casa había sido una mezcla de tensión y facilidad completa. Todavía prefería ser llamado Tony y él lo justificaba diciendo que mucha gente era llamada por su segundo nombre. Así que lo llamaba así, pero cada vez que pensaba en él, mi mente siempre pensaba en Edward.

Él se relajaba por completo alrededor de Vanessa y de Carlie, pero en cualquier momento en que Jake o yo estábamos en la habitación, se ponía tenso y de lo más silencioso. Hablábamos, por supuesto, pero él todavía era amargo, aunque no lo era cuando Carlie estaba cerca. Por lo general, sólo hablábamos directamente acerca de Carlie y de los planes que necesitábamos hacer en su favor. Era extraño lo de la custodia compartida, porque tenía que habla siempre con él cuando quería llevarme a Carlie a alguna parte, y yo estaba muy acostumbrada a no necesitar la opinión de nadie cuando se trataba de ella.

"Recuerda que debes escuchar a papá, ¿vale?". Le dije mientras estábamos esperando a que llegara Edward a recogerla.

"Lo sé mamá". Ella dijo con una sonrisa. "Me gustaría que te vinieras con nosotros".

"Bueno, cariño, ya te dije que la amiga de papá estará allí, y ella es una bailarina real". Dije tratando de sonar emocionada por ella.

"Sí, supongo, pero sigues sin poder estar allí". Carlie dijo triste

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Carlie se apresuró a abrirla.

"¡Papá!". Ella gritó con alegría y prácticamente saltó a sus brazos.

"Hola princesa". La besó en la cabeza.

"Te he echado de menos". Dijo a pesar de que sólo había estado alejada de él una noche.

Él se rió entre dientes una vez "Yo también te he echado de menos".

"Entonces tal vez deberías vivir aquí con nosotras. No es necesario que vivas en otro lugar". Carlie le dijo como si fuera tan sencillo y como si nosotros no hubiéramos pensado en ello antes.

Se rió de nuevo incómodo, sin saber cómo responder a eso, por lo que cambió el tema. "Carlie, esta es mi amiga Heidi, ha estado muy emocionada con conocerte". Dijo y hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que Heidi estaba esperando en el porche.

"¿Eres una bailarina de verdad?". Carlie le preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Sí, lo soy, tal vez algún día puedas venir a Nueva York con tu padre y puedas verme bailar". Heidi dijo dulcemente.

"¿Puede venir mamá también?", preguntó ella inocentemente.

Heidi se mostró incómoda con la pregunta, pero sonrió de todas formas, así que decidí dar un paso: "cariño, eso sería algo especial que papá haría sólo contigo. Tú no me necesitas allí de ninguna manera". Le dije de manera convincente.

"Sí te necesito, yo me siento bien entre tú y papá". Carlie fue implacable.

"Bueno, ya veremos". Acabé de decir para poner fin a la conversación.

Los tres se marcharon, y fue la más difícil separación de Carlie que alguna vez haya tenido. Sabía que ella estaría bien, y aunque se trataba de un pensamiento estúpido y completamente falso, no podía evitar sentirme un poco celosa de que Heidi estuviera tiempo con ella, era como si yo estuviera preocupada de que le gustara ella más que yo.

Yo no tenía ningún plan para el día, así que me quedé allí sentada sin convicción y leyendo un libro. Pero después de haber desaparecido por sólo un par de horas, vi llegar el coche de Edward a la calzada, lo que me confundió, esperaba que se fueran todo el día.

Al segundo después de parar, Carlie saltó fuera del coche y corrió hacia la casa. Edward salió tan rápido como le fue posible después de ella, pero Heidi se quedó sentada en el interior.

Abrí la puerta para ella y vi que estaba llorando.

"Cariño ¿qué te pasa?". Le pregunté mientras corría a mis brazos y seguía llorando.

Miré a Edward cuestionable. "Ella está molesta porque le dije que Heidi y yo estamos pensando en casarnos". Explicó.

"No, no puedes casarte con ella, quiero que te cases con mamá". Ella le gritó a través de sus lágrimas y sus mocos.

Edward me dirigió una mirada sugestiva, como si él quisiera que yo lo arreglara, pero no sabía cómo. La metí dentro de la casa y él nos siguió, dejando a Heidi sola, esperando en el coche.

"Cariño, está bien. No te gusta Heidi, pero yo creo que es muy agradable". Le dije.

"Sí, es simpática, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que casarse con ella. Él todavía te ama, pero no se acuerda". Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido por su llanto.

"Cariño, te dije que a veces la gente simplemente no se ama más, y eso está bien".

"¡No, no lo está!". Ella gritó y subió corriendo por las escaleras.

"Voy a seguir tratando de hacérselo comprender después de que se calme un poco", le dije en voz baja.

"Sí, gracias". Dijo tranquilo. Se me quedó mirando un buen rato, antes de girarse y salir.

La gran fiesta de Carlie fue dos días más tarde, y todos los Cullen llegaron más temprano para ayudar con todos los preparativos. Ninguno de ellos había hablado con Edward todavía porque estaban tratando de darle espacio, pero todos sabían que iban a enfrentarse cara a cara con él en esta gran fiesta. Vanessa ya le había dicho todo sobre los Cullen, pero en realidad no parecía importarle de un modo u otro. Bree tenía razón, para él, no eran más que gente que no recordaba.

Hablé con Carlie una y otra vez acerca de Heidi, tratando de hacerle comprender todo, y aún así odiaba la idea, pero estaba dispuesta a ser agradable y que viniera a la fiesta. Así que llamé a Edward y le dije que estaría bien que la trajera. Ni Edward ni Heidi querían venir si iban a ver a Carlie molesta, pero Carlie sólo iba a tener que acostumbrarse a la idea... igual que yo.

Era temprano por la mañana, cuando todo el material del circo comenzó a llegar. Alice estaba en el modo completo de 'jefa' y dirigía todo lo que tenía que dirigir. Esme estaba ayudando a preparar la comida, y Rose estaba trabajando en que la iluminación y el sistema de sonido estuvieran perfectos para el evento.

Edward dijo que vendría pronto, de esa manera podría conocer a todos antes de que demasiadas personas se presentaran.

Todos los Cullen parecían nerviosos por el encuentro, pero Edward parecía perfectamente a gusto, llegó, se presentó como 'Tony' y actuó como si no hubiera historia entre ellos. Pero se me rompió el corazón de nuevo, cuando casualmente estrechó la mano de Carlisle y se fue derecho a conocer a la persona siguiente. Carlisle y él se habían vuelto tan cercanos antes de que le dispararan, que odiaba que a él no pareciera importarle salvar cualquiera de esas relaciones.

Carlie fue amable con Heidi, pero ella no quería pasar tiempo con ella, y daba a Edward feas miradas cuando le veía cogido de la mano de ella. La mayoría de las veces Carlie se iba a jugar con sus amigos, o con uno de los Cullen, y apenas pasaba algún tiempo con Edward, porque él estaba con Heidi, lo que dejó un montón de tiempo a Emmet para hablar con Edward. Él era el único que no estaba dispuesto a darle a Edward el espacio que quería.

"Así que Edward, ¿qué hay de los Mariners?". Emmet dijo presionándole.

"Uh, en realidad, prefiero ser llamado Tony, y realmente no tengo tiempo para seguir el béisbol".

Emmet asintió con la cabeza compadeciéndolo. "Bien, genial. Hey Edward, ¿me puedes tirar una lata de refresco?", dijo completamente dispuesto a no llamarlo 'Tony'.

Mi padre se presentó a la fiesta también. Le dije por teléfono todo lo de Edward, y aunque todos sus anteriores sentimientos hostiles hacia él se habían ido, desde luego, no quería conocer a este 'Edward', por lo que mantuvo la distancia.

"Así que Eddie, ¿cómo te gusta vivir en un piso así? Siempre has odiado los rascacielos antes". Emmet dijo casi como si estuviera tratando de molestarle.

"Uh, es Tony". Dijo de nuevo. "Y no me importa vivir así de alto".

"¿Sabes qué Ed? Te ves como un idiota con tu pelo todo peinado así, te ves horrible, debes cambiar un poco y por el amor de Dios, suéltate un poco, esto es una fiesta infantil, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?". Emmet dijo molesto por el traje de Edward. No creo que a Edward le gustara la forma en la que vestía antes. Él era de Nueva York, o al menos eso es lo que recordaba, y la gente de allí vestía menos casual. Heidi vestía así.

Entré en la casa para comprobar algunas cosas, así que no escuché la respuesta de Edward a Emmet, y me alegré de que no hacerlo. Emmet y Edward antes se llevaban bastante bien, y odiaba ver toda esa tensión entre ellos.

Estaba poniendo más bocadillos en la mesa cuando Heidi entró.

"Wow, hace mucho calor ahí fuera". Ella dijo sorprendida. No había nadie más en el interior, así que sabía que me estaba hablando a mí.

"Sí, es extraño. Pero es septiembre, por lo que no tiene precedentes". Le dije lo más amigable posible.

"Sí, pero septiembre en Seattle es por lo general lluvioso. Me sorprende que planearais un evento al aire libre para esta época del año".

"Oh, yo no lo planeé, Alice lo hizo. Ella es generalmente muy buena con la predicción del tiempo, así que le dejé todo a ella".

"Oh, ¿ella es un poco hiperactiva?". Heidi preguntó.

"Sí, pero no es hiperactiva, sólo tiene un montón de energía". La defendí a pesar de que sabía que Heidi no quería decir nada negativo acerca de ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos y yo no entendía por qué estaba allí de pie, pero luego me hizo una extraña pregunta que me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

"¿Solías besarle mucho?"

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Bueno, desde que lo conozco, él siempre ha odiado besarme pero en realidad nunca me ha dicho por qué. Me da picos de vez en cuando, pero nada con más pasión que eso. Es extraño, quiero decir, me he acostumbrado a él y es cariñoso cogiéndome la mano y esas cosas, pero me preguntaba si era igual contigo".

La miré durante un minuto no estando segura de cómo responderle, así que sólo le di una breve explicación. "Bueno, él tenía problemas con los besos antes, es sólo porque creció de manera diferente y los besos en realidad no lo eran todo. Pero no recuerda nada de eso, así que estoy sorprendida de que todavía se sienta de esa manera". Le dije a la ligera, aunque no me sentía nada bien en mi interior. ¿Por qué tenía problemas con besarla? No es que ella fuera una chica al azar que no era más que mierda, al igual que las chicas con las que se negaba a besar en la escuela secundaria.

A pesar de que no tenía derecho a sentirme así, casi me hizo sentir bien saber que yo era todavía la única a la que alguna vez le gustó besar.

"Él todavía te ama, ya lo sabes". Ella dijo de pronto. "Él no lo quiere admitir, sobre todo a sí mismo, pero sigue sintiéndose atraído por ti. Antes de que se enterara de todo, estaba casi segura de que lo perdería por ti. La forma en la que me hablaba acerca de ti, por teléfono, se diferenciaba a cualquier forma en la que lo había oído hablar antes". Ella dijo con calma.

"Heidi, sólo estuvimos juntos oficialmente durante varios meses, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Has estado con él durante años, no hay competencia, confía en mí". Le dije tratando de no sentir las mariposas que sus palabras me traían.

"No tiene importancia. Algunas personas están unidas de por vida, e incluso si intentáramos luchar contra eso, no va a cambiar ese hecho". Ella dijo, y se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla. "He tratado de convencerme de que tal vez sólo sentía una conexión contigo debido a Carlie, pero veo la manera en la que todavía te mira, y sé que él y yo nunca nos miraremos así".

"Heidi, él me odia".

"No, él está herido y desconfiado en este momento, pero todavía te mira como si fueras la persona más increíble del mundo, supongo que simplemente no lo ves. Pero Carlie lo ve y es por eso que está tan molesta de que esté con él. Ella es una niña muy inteligente y sabe que él está cometiendo un error. No se trata de que ella quiera que su mamá y su papá estén juntos, es sólo que desea que Tony sea feliz y sabe que yo no soy la que le hará feliz". Ella se emocionó al final. "Lo siento, pero tengo que irme ahora. ¿Puedes decirle a Tony que no me sentía bien, y me he llevado el coche a casa? ¿Hay alguien aquí que pueda llevarle de vuelta más tarde?", preguntó ella, pero no esperó una respuesta y se fue rápidamente.

No sabía qué pensar acerca de lo que me había dicho. No estaba de acuerdo con ella, y no podía creer que Edward sintiera nada por mí, aparte de odio puro. Pero la más pequeña chispa de esperanza parpadeó dentro de mí encontrando nuestro camino de regreso a ser, por lo menos, amigos.

Volví fuera para encontrar a Edward, y yo estaba completamente emocionada cuando lo vi hablar con Alice. No sabía por qué se reían, pero todo el mundo alrededor estaba sonriendo al igual que yo, de ver que ellos se llevaban tan bien.

Me acerqué a ellos y su rostro de inmediato se puso serio por mi presencia. "Uh, lamento interrumpir, pero Heidi se acaba de marchar, dijo que no se sentía bien". Le dije.

"Uh, sí, ella se ha sentido un poco enferma estos días". Él dijo, pero luego se dirigió a Carlie para jugar con ella y no parecía demasiado preocupado por su novia.

Me levanté y vi jugar a Edward con Carlie por un tiempo, amaba lo completamente feliz que estaba con él. Pero era agridulce para los Cullen. Edward no quería nada con ellos, pero aún así estaban muy contentos de verle. Bree estaba a un lado con su teléfono todo el tiempo y parecía estar manteniendo la distancia con él. Creo que era demasiado duro para ella que no la recordara.

Aparte de que Heidi estuviera molesta, la fiesta fue todo un éxito. A todos los niños les encantaron los animales y los payasos, y no hubo grandes problemas, fue un día maravilloso.

...

Durante las próximas semanas, Edward parecía pasar cada minuto libre en nuestra casa. Ya no se molestaba en llamar primero, y si Carlie no estaba en casa por cualquier motivo, se esperaba hasta que regresaba.

"Tío, estás muy lejos, los Yankees golpean a cualquiera". Jake dijo molesto con Edward.

"Hombre, no te amargues porque el mío gane todos los años y tu equipo sea una mierda", Edward le contestó.

"Los Mariners no son una mierda, y si tu antiguo yo oyera lo que estás diciendo, te patearías tu propio culo".

"Bueno, lo que sea, no todo el mundo puede ser perfecto, por lo menos he acertado desde entonces". Edward dijo.

"Estoy tomando sugerencias para la cena". Les pregunté mientras continuaban discutiendo sobre el béisbol. Pensaba que era gracioso que Edward se negara a hablar de béisbol con Emmet, pero aquí estaba discutiendo con Jake. Creo que sólo se remontaba a su parte natural de competir con Jake.

"Pastel de carne". Jake respondió rápidamente.

"Tú sí que eres un pastel de carne". Edward dijo en voz baja.

"Cállate, cara culo". Jake le dijo.

"O, ¿qué tal las enchiladas?", Jake cambió de opinión.

"Y tú que, Tony, ¿te gustan las enchiladas?". Le pregunté.

"Uh, cualquier cosa está bien para mí". Dijo de nuevo.

Edward y yo no éramos precisamente amigos otra vez, pero él era cordial conmigo y trataba de alejar su resentimiento por el bien de Carlie.

"Puedo hacer Chile Colorado". Le dije a Edward.

"¿En serio?", preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. Él no me había sonreído así desde antes de que empezara a odiarme, por lo que en realidad me tomó por sorpresa.

"Sí, quiero decir, probablemente no será tan bueno como el de los restaurantes, pero es decente". Me encogí de hombros.

"No seas modesta Bella, haces la mejor comida del mundo. Ojalá Vanessa tomara algunas lecciones de ti". Jake dijo.

"Vale, entonces voy a empezar", les dije.

"¡Papá!". Carlie gritó feliz cuando llegó a casa de las prácticas de fútbol. Vanessa era su entrenadora, así que la traía a casa. Edward estaba allí casi todos los días, pero Carlie siempre parecía muy sorprendida y emocionada de verlo.

Ella le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego él la giró hacia mí. "Hola mamá". Ella dijo mientras que él la ponía en una silla en la mesa de la cocina.

"Hola cariño, ¿cómo ha ido la práctica?". Le pregunté.

"Bien. La tía Vanessa ha dicho que doy las mejores patadas de todo el equipo", dijo ella con entusiasmo.

"Eso es porque es verdad". Vanessa dijo mientras besaba a Jake en los labios, luego se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla, y luego cogió la cara de Edward y le besó la mejilla también.

"¡Ay, eso duele!". Edward se quejó mientras se frotaba el mentón, donde le había cogido.

"Oh, no te comportes como un bebé". Ella se rió de él.

"Papá no es un bebé". Carlie lo defendió.

"Gracias corazón. Pero no te vas a librar de hacer tus deberes". Dijo y ella sonreía mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¡Ah. Hombre!". Ella dijo y cogió su mochila.

Era extraño cómo el anterior Edward había aparecido en un espacio tan corto de tiempo. Le gustaba ayudar a Carlie con su tarea, y por lo general estaba allí para ponerla en la cama también. Había momentos en que brevemente olvidaba que Edward tenía una vida lejos de nosotras, ya que él se marchaba sólo después de que Carlie se fuera a la cama por la noche y sólo no venía a casa cuando estaba en el trabajo.

Pero esa noche fue una noche de tormenta y yo estaba preocupada porque él estuviera en la carretera con ese tiempo tan horrible.

"Oye ¿por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche?". Le pregunté después de que Carlie ya estuviera durmiendo.

"Uh, no, está todo bien. No vivo tan lejos". Él dijo y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

"Sí, pero hace muy mal tiempo ahí fuera". Traté de convencerlo.

Abrió la puerta de entrada para ver el pronóstico del tiempo, y apretó los labios antes de cerrar la puerta. "¿Seguro que no te importa?", preguntó.

"Por supuesto que no". Le dije y me fui a preparar la habitación de invitados.

Me sorprendió que me siguiera a la habitación, y me ayudara a arreglar las sábanas.

"Entonces, ¿cómo está Heidi, no te he oído hablar de ella últimamente? ¿Sigue trabajando en la producción de ballet en Nueva York?". Le pregunté tratando de parecer casual.

"Uh, sí. Va a estar trabajando en la producción hasta la primavera". Dijo en un tono extraño.

"¿Está planeando un viaje aquí antes?". Le pregunté.

"No, no lo creo. Heidi no es una gran fan del tiempo de aquí", dijo.

"¿Así que estarás pensando en ir allí para visitarla, no?". Le empujé.

"Heidi y yo decidimos tomarnos un descanso en nuestra relación hace unas semanas", dijo sin emociones.

"¿Qué?, ¿qué pasó?". Le pregunté tropezando con mis palabras.

Se encogió de hombros. "Después de que ella estuviera aquí para la fiesta de Carlie, hablamos un tiempo y decidimos separarnos. Es sólo que vivimos lejos ahora y no me puedo ir allí porque Carlie está aquí, y ella no puede vivir aquí porque su ballet está allí. Creo que eso ha hecho crecer la separación. No sé si para bien o no, pero no estamos pensando en casarnos en este momento, eso seguro".

"Ella va a estar mejor de lo que esperas". Le dije en voz baja, pero quise patearme al mismo tiempo.

"No lo creo, ella está convencida de que aún tengo sentimientos por ti y tengo que trabajar en eso antes de que yo me comprometa plenamente con ella, lo cual es ridículo. Simplemente no lo entiendo, nunca tuvimos problemas de confianza antes". Edward dijo sonando como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo más que conmigo.

"En realidad estaba hablando de Carlie. Quería decir que Carlie superará el problema de que estés con Heidi". Le dije lentamente. Heidi me dijo que estaba preocupada por los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí, pero por alguna razón nunca pensé que le diría eso. Pensé que tal vez parte de su problema era que Carlie estuviera en contra de ellos. Edward estaba en el plan de darle a Carlie todo lo que quisiera, y yo estaba preocupada de que eso pudiera haber contribuido a su problema.

"Oh, bueno, no era yo el que quería el espacio, por lo que no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos de Carlie hacia ella". Edward me dijo.

No pensé mucho sobre su ruptura con Heidi, porque no parecía demasiado preocupado por eso, así que pensé que tal vez era sólo una pausa temporal y que debían de buscar la manera de volver a estar bien.

Terminamos de hacer la cama y fuimos a la sala para ver la TV.

"¿Dónde están Jake y Vanessa?". Edward preguntó.

"Uh, creo que se han ido a la cama temprano". Le dije con una sonrisa sugerente.

"¿Eh? Oh... Uf". Él dijo e hizo un ruido de disgusto. "¿Cuánto tiempo han vivido aquí con vosotras?", preguntó después de unos minutos.

"Bueno, Vanessa ha vivido conmigo desde que tenía dieciséis años, pero Jake se mudó hace cuatro años".

"¿No es un poco raro?", preguntó.

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, Vanessa dijo que habías salido con Jake".

"Eso fue hace tanto tiempo que es casi imposible pensar en Jake como mi ex", dije en serio.

"¿Así que saliste con él justo después de que…muriera?", preguntó de forma inesperada.

Yo me reí. No quería, pero no pude evitarlo. "No, Jake y yo crecimos juntos. Estábamos todavía saliendo cuando tu y yo... _llegamos a __conocernos mejor_".

"¿Conocernos mejor el uno al otro? ¿Eso es un código para decir follar o algo así?", preguntó con valentía.

Me reí de nuevo, pero esta vez me reí tanto que mi estómago empezó a dolerme realmente.

"¿Qué?", preguntó mientras seguía riendo.

"¿Lo has dicho como si fuera algo malo?", le dije al final.

"¿Qué, no estábamos enrollándonos mientras estabas saliendo con Sr. Músculos?"

"¿Sí?"

"Bueno, engañar no es una cosa buena, pero así entendería por qué Jake me mira como si fuera una bolsa de basura". Él dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros.

"Sí, y está intentando llevarse bien contigo para casarse con tu hermana". Le dije con una sonrisa y dejó de sonreír.

"Ese maldito Black". Dijo molesto.

"No, no es así, sólo estaba bromeando. Realmente se enamoró de ella, y son muy felices juntos. Tu y Jake no os llevabais bien desde hace mucho tiempo, pero pusisteis vuestras diferencias lejos por el bien de Vanessa... al igual que estás poniendo tu odio hacia mí a un lado, por el amor de Carlie". Le dije e inmediatamente me arrepentí.

Él apretó los labios, y luego volvió a mirarme. "Yo estaba enfadado contigo, y te dije algunas cosas que estaban fuera de lugar. Pero cuando dije que te odiaba, era una mentira, yo estaba tan molesto... que quería utilizar la palabra más poderosa que se me ocurriera para hacerte daño en ese momento. Pero lo siento, no debí haberte dicho eso. Tú eres la madre de mi hija y si no hay otra razón, nunca podría en realidad odiarte".

"Siento de verdad no haberte dicho la verdad cuando me enteré. Estaba asustada y confundida y sé que eso no es excusa, pero estaba equivocada y lo veo ahora".

"Bueno, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, estoy aquí ahora, y eso es todo lo que importa". Dijo incómodo, y me di cuenta que quería cambiar de tema.

Esta fue la primera vez después de todo lo sucedido, que Edward y yo hablamos de verdad. Él antes había estado seco y poco amable a mí alrededor, por lo que me sentía bien al saber que las cosas estaban mejorando entre nosotros.

Edward y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo alguna extraña película sobre la confusión de identidades, pero la estúpida película se convirtió en demasiado ridícula como para terminar de verla, así que nos fuimos a nuestras camas separadas antes de que terminara. Acabábamos de vivir un "error de identidad", y no había manera de que encontráramos eso entretenido.

Me fui a dormir esa noche más tranquila de lo que podía recordar desde que Edward 'murió'. Estar con él tiene en la misma casa y que no me odiara por completo, me hacía sentir como que cualquier cosa podía suceder y los milagros eran realmente posibles. Yo no tenía mi vida completamente de la forma en la que deseaba que fuera, pero sentía como si estuviera finalmente encontrando las piezas de la vida que alguna vez tuve. Necesitaba ordenar las piezas, y seguir dándoles vueltas y vueltas hasta que encajaran de nuevo. Tal vez había una imagen diferente a la de antes, pero eso no importaba, lo único que importaba era que estaban completas.

**Gracias por los comentarios :) Se que no hay muchos, pero por lo menos algunas comentais y os lo agradezco ;)**


	35. No para siempre

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 34 - No para siempre**

...

**(BPOV)**

Me desperté con el olor de panqueques y el sonido de unas risas, así que me puse la bata y corrí escaleras abajo. La cocina era un desastre total, había cáscaras de huevo en el mostrador y en el suelo, tazones sucios, y la harina estaba absolutamente por todas partes, incluyendo el techo.

"Buenos días". Les dije, y le besé en la mejilla a Carlie.

"Buenos días mamá. Mira, estamos haciendo pancakes". Ella dijo alegremente.

"Sí, ya lo veo". Le dije, y Edward me vio mirando al techo.

"Uh, sí, hemos tenido algún problemilla con la licuadora". Explicó.

"¿La licuadora?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Sí, estábamos usando la licuadora para mezclar los ingredientes, pero no estaba haciéndose bien así que traté de ver lo que estaba mal y la volví a encender sin la tapa. Y bueno…eso".

"Bueno, eh, con la licuadora no se mezclan los ingredientes de los pancakes". Le dije con una sonrisa. "Se hace con la batidora". Fui al armario y la saqué. "O por lo general se mezclan los pancakes con la mano".

"Carlie, ves, te lo dije". Edward le dijo sonando como un niño pequeño. "Esto no es culpa mía, fui coaccionado". Él me dijo rápidamente en tono de broma.

"No, no lo fue. Mamá, le dije que no la utilizara, pero no quiso escucharme". Carlie dijo a la defensiva.

"Hey, yo pensaba que éramos amigos". Él le dijo, la levantó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Ella se reía tan fuerte que estaba convencida de que iba a vomitar.

"Vale, vale, vale". Yo les dije, así que él la dejó.

"Ooo, pancakes, umm". Jake le dijo a Carlie cuando él entró en la cocina para tomar un café antes de irse a trabajar. Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza antes de mirar y ver a Edward. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Papá tuvo una fiesta de pijamas con mamá anoche". Carlie dijo con una sonrisa.

Jake me miró con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, y me di cuenta de cómo había sonado el comentario de Carlie. "Oh, papá ha dormido en la habitación de invitados, porque el tiempo estaba muy mal anoche". Le dije a Carlie, pero realmente se lo decía a Jake para que no tuviera una idea equivocada, no es que realmente me importara lo que pensara.

"Lo que sea". Jake dijo en voz baja, y luego le dio a Edward una fea mirada antes de coger las llaves. "Hasta luego renacuaja". Besó a Carlie en la parte superior de la cabeza, luego vino, me besó en la mejilla y se fue.

"Estúpido Black". Edward dijo en voz baja, demasiado bajo para que Carlie lo escuchara. Era curiosa la manera en la que Edward siempre utilizaba la palaba 'estúpido' cuando se refería a Jake, tanto antes de su pérdida de memoria como después. Rara vez había oído usar esa palabra en particular para otra cosa que no fuera Jake.

"Vamos Carlie, tenemos que ayudarte a prepararte para la escuela". Le dije después de que terminara de comer sus desastrosos pancakes.

"Oye, ¿te puedo llevar a la escuela hoy?". Edward le preguntó justo antes de que nos marcháramos.

"Sí, ¿puede mamá?"

"Está bien". Le dije adiós y la besé.

Necesitaba llegar al trabajo, pero no podía irme de la cocina estando así, por lo que estaba en medio de la limpieza cuando Edward regresó.

"Oh, estás aquí, permíteme hacer eso". Dijo y me apartó fuera del camino mientras que cogía la esponja para limpiar los platos.

"Está bien, de verdad, no me importa". Le dije.

"Bueno, tal vez deberías pensar que no tienes porque hacer todo lo que haya que hacer aquí, ya sabes".

"Yo no lo hago todo". Le dije confundida por su comentario.

"Sí, claro, apuesto a que incluso lavas la ropa de Jake y Vanessa también", dijo.

"No... no siempre".

"Uh huh". Dijo y luego continuó lavando los platos.

Me preparé y me marché a trabajar, y Edward aún estaba allí limpiando. Me sorprendió que cuando la jornada de trabajo había terminado, Edward se encontrara todavía en casa y yo estaba bastante segura de que no se había ido.

"Hola, ¿no hay trabajo hoy?". Le pregunté.

"No, soy dueño de parte de la empresa, por lo que pueda tomarme el tiempo libre que quiera, y hoy no me sentía bien como para ir", dijo casualmente.

Edward pasó esa noche aquí otra vez, y la de después también. Nosotros realmente no hablábamos de eso, simplemente nunca se iba. Él iba a trabajar por la mañana, pero luego volvía y se quedaba hasta que se iba al trabajo al día siguiente. Era extraño, porque no era extraño. Él acaba de encajar en nosotros y nadie decía nada al respecto, todos esperábamos verla a él aquí. Jake era el único que pretendía tener un problema con él, pero era extraño, ya que casi parecía que le gustaba tener a Edward allí para bromear con él. Supongo que con todo chicas en casa, tener alrededor a Edward era un alivio para Jacob.

Pero una vez que estaba allí y ya que nos estábamos llevando tan bien, me hacía odiar el salir de casa e ir a trabajar aún más que antes.

A pesar de que fui elegida por la empresa para que fuera a la escuela de derecho, eso no iba a ocurrir hasta la primavera, así que tenía que sufrir el horrible trabajo diario hasta entonces.

"¡Señora Cullen, venga aquí!". Cayo me gritó.

"¿Sí, Cayo?". Le pregunté.

"Cierre la puerta". Dijo en un tono extraño. "Esto acaba de llegar para usted". Él dijo y me entregó un sobre grande. Lo abrí y dentro había un documento legal.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para leer sobre él, Cayo me dijo lo que era.

"Es su divorcio. Los papeles han sido presentados y ahora usted es legalmente una mujer libre. Todo ha terminado". Dijo con una sonrisa inquietante.

"¿Por qué vienen aquí?". Le pregunté confundida en cuanto a por qué no me los enviaban a mi casa.

"Yo lo llamaría favor".

"Vale, ¿por qué?". Le pregunté aún más confundida.

"Quería entregarle la buena noticia yo mismo, así que felicidades". Cayo vino y se puso detrás de mí para poder mirar por encima de mi hombro mientras yo leía las hojas. Me sentía incómoda con él invadiendo mi espacio personal, pero en ese momento, realmente no estaba prestándole atención. Estaba sintiendo una abrumadora sensación de pérdida al saber que no estaría legalmente ligada a Edward nunca más. A pesar de que siempre estaba alrededor y nos llevábamos muy bien, sentía el agujero en mi pecho por la pérdida de mi marido y me sentía sola en ese momento.

Cayo cogió lentamente los papeles de mi mano, y los colocó sobre su escritorio.

"Ahora bien, creo que deberíamos celebrarlo". Se dirigió a su gabinete de licores, sacó una botella de champán, y comenzó a verter dos vasos.

"Uh, en realidad, no me estoy sintiendo realmente bien, ¿le importa si me tomo el resto del día libre?". Le pregunté dando un paso hacia la puerta.

"No, usted no debería irse a casa y estar molesta por esto. Ahora, venga a tomar una copa conmigo". No era una invitación, era más como una orden.

"Um, no, gracias". Le dije lo más cortésmente que era capaz de ser en ese momento.

"Bella, ya sabe, realmente la admiro". Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, casi como si él me estuviera bloqueando la salida. "Toda esta tontería de estar casada, luego ser una viuda y ahora su marido muerto regresa y se divorcia de usted, es suficiente para enloquecer a cualquiera".

"Sí, bueno, no ha sido fácil". Me empecé a sentir muy incómoda y nerviosa. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Cayo?

Él se acercó a mí, y yo hubiera jurado que me había olido el pelo.

"Bella, sabes que soy un hombre muy poderoso, y tengo muchas influencias en este negocio". Dijo mientras caminaba delante de mí para mirarme a la cara. "Yo podría obtener por la vía rápida que te convirtieras en un abogado de verdad".

"¿En serio? Eso sería increíble, y muy generoso de su parte". Le dije con entusiasmo, tratando de ignorar su comportamiento perturbador.

Él dio un paso más cerca de mí, y puso su mano en mi cuello. Mi primera reacción fue dar un paso atrás y empujar su mano, pero luego me agarró la parte posterior de mi cabeza y me bloqueó.

"También tengo la influencia y el poder para arruinarte en este negocio. No sólo puedo hacer que nunca vuelvas a trabajar en derecho otra vez, sino que también conozco a los jefes del banco donde tienes tu préstamo hipotecario, y puedo hacer que dejen de pagarte". Me susurró en mi oído cruelmente. "Puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno, o puedo hacerla mejor de lo que nunca imaginaste. Tu coche, ¿quieres pagarlo, o quieres que lo embarguen?

"¿Por qué hace esto?". Le pregunté tratando de mantener la calma, a pesar de que me sentía al revés.

"Porque eres una mujer hermosa, y yo estoy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiero... no importa el qué, ni cómo". Dijo, me empujó contra la mesa, y comenzó a tirar de mi falda.

"¡NO!". Grité, pero él me tapó la boca para hacerme callar. "¡Maldita perra!, voy a acabar contigo. ¿Qué te parece esa niña bonita tuya? ¿Quieres verla en un centro de adopción? Porque tengo la posibilidad de hacer creer a la gente que malversas fondos y demostrar que eres una mala madre. Estarás en la cárcel, y ella estará en el sistema".

"No puede hacer eso". Le dije en un tono de pánico.

"Resístete y lo averiguaremos". Él dijo, y se desabrochó los pantalones.

"¿Qué demonios?". Una voz dijo. Cayo me soltó, y ambos miramos hacia la puerta abierta y vimos a Edward mirándonos muy enfadado. "¡Apártate de ella!", él le gritó y cogió a Cayo empujándolo contra la pared.

"Ah, siento que tuvieras que encontrarnos así". Cayo le dijo.

"¿Qué?". Edward preguntó con una ira confusa, y luego se volvió hacia mí "¿Estabas realmente follando con esta mierda?"

Miré rápidamente a Cayo y entrecerró los ojos hacia mí, y muy sutilmente sacudió su cabeza advirtiéndome. Miré de nuevo a Edward y no pude luchar contra las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara. Empecé a temblar sin control y Edward por suerte lo entendió.

"Tú, puto pedazo de mierda". Él estaba furioso antes de que se abalanzara sobre él.

Edward golpeaba la cara de Cayo mientras yo lloraba y le pedía que se detuviera, pero él no me escuchaba. No me importaba que Cayo fuera herido, sólo no quería que Edward le golpeara hasta la muerte y pasara el resto de su vida en la cárcel a causa de eso.

Después de un minuto, dos guardias de seguridad llegaron corriendo y apartaron a Edward fuera de él. Cayo todavía estaba increíblemente consciente, pero su nariz estaba definitivamente rota, y estaba segura de que otras partes de su rostro también lo estaban.

"¡LLAME A LA POLICÍA DE MIERDA YA!". Cayo gritó. "Nunca vas a ver la luz del día, hijo de puta. Voy a hacer que te detengan, te vamos a encerrar y vamos a perder esas llaves de mierda". Él le dijo a Edward, que seguía siendo sujetado por los guardias de seguridad. Y luego se volvió hacia mí. "Y en cuanto a ti, asquerosa perra, estás despedida. Estás despedida y vamos a ver si alguna vez encuentras trabajo en esta ciudad. En cuanto a tu casa y tu hija, dale un beso cariñoso de despedida".

"¿Qué demonios acabas de decir acerca de mi hija?". Edward dijo muy enfadado.

"Voy a dejar que tu puta ex esposa te informe sobre eso". Cayo dijo y luego escupió algo de sangre al suelo y se limpió los labios con la mano ensangrentada. "¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ LA MALDITA POLICÍA? ¡¿Alguien me puede conseguir una bolsa de hielo y una toalla?" Él le gritó a quien estuviera escuchándole mientras que salía de la habitación.

Me acerqué a Edward y se inclinó a un lado, donde los chicos de seguridad le hicieron sentarse.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté en voz baja. Sus nudillos estaban ensangrentados de haberle dado puñetazos a Cayo, pero por lo demás estaba físicamente bien.

"¿Qué diablos pasaba?", preguntó.

En ese momento, después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, no había manera de que yo le pudiera mentir sobre nada.

"Me dijo que si yo me resistía, iba a arruinar mi vida y llevarse... lejos...a Carl...". Traté de decirlo todo, pero todavía estaba temblando tanto que me costaba mucho unirlo todo.

"Está bien, shh, cálmate". Él me llevó con él, y envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de mí. "Está todo bien ahora. Él no hará nada con Carlie, no se lo permitiré", dijo en tono conciliador mientras nos sacudía suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos por primera vez en más de seis años, que en un momento me olvidé de todo, excepto del sonido increíble y milagroso de su corazón latiendo, mientras mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho. Todo mi temor y temblor se fueron, y nunca me había sentido más segura de lo que estaba en la seguridad de su abrazo.

"Él está aquí, oficial". Cayo dijo viniendo con la policía a donde estábamos.

Dos policías entraron en la habitación con Cayo, y en cuando nos miraron, ambos tuvieron una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

"Bien, bien, ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí Oficial Black?"

"Parece un claro asalto, Oficial Cullen".

Jacob y Emmet parecían muy divertidos por el hecho de que estaban allí en respuesta a una llamada sobre que Edward era el asaltante. Ellos no sabían lo que Cayo había hecho, por lo que debían imaginar que era sólo el carácter de Edward o algo así.

"No sé cómo definirlo, Oficial Black, el presunto agresor parece bastante caliente. Tal vez este no sea un pelea solo por una parte". Emmet dijo en un tono arrogante.

"Oficial Cullen, mire la cara de la presunta víctima. No veo ninguna de esas marcas en el rostro del presunto agresor". Jacob dijo de nuevo a Emmet en un tono igual de arrogante.

"Él trató de forzarla". Edward dijo exasperado, lleno de rabia, asco y disgusto.

Emmet y Jacob inmediatamente se pusieron serios, y volvieron la cabeza para mirar a Cayo.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?, ¿por qué no le han arrestado ya? Espere un minuto, ¿dijo que se llamaba Cullen?", Cayo preguntó a Emmet.

Emmet sólo lo miró con rabia pura.

"Cálmate amigo, tenemos que hacerlo según el libro". Jake le susurró.

"Sí, soy el Oficial Cullen". Él dijo con amargura a Cayo.

"Y así que, ¿cuál es su relación con el hombre que me ha asaltado?"

"En realidad, él es mi hermano pequeño". Emmet dijo torciendo los labios en una sonrisa malvada.

"Bueno, eso es un conflicto de intereses". Dijo Cayo, y luego se volvió a Jake. "Usted, detenga a ese hombre". Ordenó.

"Bueno, eso podría ser un conflicto de intereses, pero no lo es porque es mi hermanastro". Emmet le informó.

"¿Qué coño está pasando?, ¿Cuál es su relación con el maldito departamento de policía?". Cayo escupió hacia Edward.

"Esa". Edward respondió apretando los dientes.

"Bien, voy a llamar al comisario de la policía para manejar este asunto".

"Bueno, usted puede hacer eso si lo desea". Jake dijo aplacándole. "Pero entonces tendrá que decirle exactamente lo que sucedió antes de la pelea. Van a pedir declaraciones de todos y cada uno de los testigos, y por lo que entiendo, el único testigo es la señora Cullen".

Cayo se reía al mirar hacia atrás y hacia delante, entre mí y los dos enormes y musculosos oficiales de policía.

"Bien, no voy a presentar cargos". Cayo dijo finalmente. "Pero salgan de mi edificio. Y Bella, no vuelvas". Luego se fue.

Los guardias de seguridad dieron un paso atrás y dejaron que Edward se levantase. Él todavía tenía sus brazos alrededor de mí, así que me llevó con él.

"¿Estás bien, Bells?", Jake me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza y Edward frotaba mis brazos suavemente detrás de mí, mientras que bajaba la cabeza y se apoyaba en mi hombro un instante.

"Esa rata hijo de puta, ¿te ha hecho algo?". Emmet preguntó lleno de ira.

"No, Edward ha llegado justo a tiempo". Le dije en voz baja, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que le había llamado 'Edward' en lugar de 'Tony', y él no pareció darse cuenta o no prestó atención.

"Bueno, ¿quieres presentar cargos contra él?". Jake me preguntó.

"No, sólo quiero salir de aquí y olvidar que este lugar haya existido jamás".

"Bueno, puedes cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento", Emmet dijo apoyándome.

"Sólo sería mi palabra contra la suya, y se convertiría en un calvario prolongado por la espera", les dije.

"Bueno, es bueno que aparecieras cuando lo hiciste, hermano". Emmet le dijo a Edward.

...

**(EPOV)**

Estaba tan enfadado que no podía ni hablar. Ese asqueroso hijo de puta tenía las manos encima de ella, y yo no quería nada más que matarlo. Hubiera sido lo suficientemente molesto si hubiese sido de mutuo acuerdo, pero el hecho de que estuviera obligándola, era demasiado y sabía que iba a perderme si nos quedábamos en esa habitación por más tiempo.

"Vamos a ir a buscar tus cosas". Le dije a Bella tan fuerte como pude, pero sólo salió como un susurro.

Me negué a apartar mi mano de la suya en todo el tiempo mientras que se acercaba a su escritorio para coger sus objetos personales. De repente odiaba ese lugar, a todo y a todos. Todos estaban sentados allí mientras ese monstruo enfermo estaba tratando de hacerle daño a mi Bella.

Pero lo que más me molestaba era saber qué habría pasado si yo no hubiera llegado allí cuando lo hice. Yo no tenía intención de ir a la oficina ese día, pero después de recibir nuestros papeles de que ya estábamos divorciados, tenía que verla.

No importaba que yo los hubiera presentado, y que el divorcio fuera algo que yo quería. El hecho de saber que hoy estábamos divorciados oficialmente casi me hace ponerme enfermo, y tenía que verla para saber que ella estaba bien. Era una sensación extraña porque no me acordaba de haberme casado nunca, pero todavía me sentía muy mal por eso.

Dejamos el coche en el garaje y me dirigí a su casa. Emmet dijo que recogería su coche y lo llevaría a casa más tarde esa noche.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?". Le pregunté, y luego distraídamente puse mi mano sobre su rodilla. No quería decir nada con eso, sólo quería estar cerca de ella, y tenía una imperiosa necesidad de mantener el contacto físico.

"Sí, ahora mismo sólo estoy un poco en estado de shock por todo esto. Sabía que cosas como esta pasaban, pero nunca pensé que iba a pasarme a mí". Ella dijo en voz baja.

Mientras hablaba, empecé a frotar su pierna y su rodilla. Podría haber parecido un gesto sexual en el exterior, pero yo estaba realmente tratando de consolarla.

"Vale, he estado pensando". Le dije tratando de que su mente se alejara de ese encuentro horrible.

"¿Es eso algo bueno?", me preguntó en tono de broma.

"Bueno, eso espero". Le dije y sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me dejó completamente sin aliento. Tuve que forzarme para apartar mis ojos de ella y recordarme a mí mismo que iba conduciendo y la carretera sería una cosa más segura para mirar.

"Llamé a Carlisle el otro día".

"¿Llamaste a Carlisle?". Ella me preguntó sorprendida.

"Sí, bueno, me llamó un par de veces para ver cómo estaba, así que decidí devolverle la llamada. Nos pusimos a hablar y de alguna manera hablamos sobre el tema de tu casa".

"¿Mi casa?". Ella me preguntó confundida.

"Sí, le dije que te debía tanto dinero por los pagos atrasados de la manutención de Carlie en los últimos siete años, que probablemente sería capaz de pagar lo que debías de la casa. Pero me dijo que él y Esme la compraron para ti y ya está pagada".

"¿Y bien?"

"Bueno, yo le pregunté si podía comprársela a él".

"¿Comprar la casa? ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, Carlisle y Esme han estado ayudándote desde hace años, y yo quería pagárselo. Tú y Carlie sois mi responsabilidad, no la de ellos, así que sólo quería pagar el coste de la casa. Estoy seguro de que hay un sin número de otras cosas que han comprado y pagado, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es pagar por las cosas grandes".

"Realmente no tienes que hacer eso, yo estaba pensando en algún tipo de plan de ahorro para pagársela yo misma con el tiempo", ella me dijo.

"Bueno, no estarás sola nunca más, y tengo mucho más dinero que tú. Sobre todo ahora que estás desempleada". Yo no podía dejar de sonreír al final, a pesar de la jodida forma en la que había perdido su trabajo. Me gustaba el hecho de que fuera a necesitar mí ayuda financiera por un tiempo, porque nada más quería que cuidar de ella y de Carlie completamente.

"Edward... quiero decir, Tony, no puedo dejar que lo hagas, es demasiado".

Llegué a su entrada y apagué el coche, pero no salí.

"Bella, tú y Carlie... y Vanessa y su marido, sois mi única familia. Y el hecho de que todos viváis juntos en esta casa, me hace querer hacer esto aún más. Mira, le debo dinero a Vanessa también. Ella merece la mitad de los bienes de Anthony, e incluso después de eso, todavía tendrá suficiente dinero de la compañía para ayudarte a ti y a Carlie, y pagar por completo su universidad cuando llegue ese momento... y su boda, y todo lo que salga".

"Tendrás familia algún día, por lo que no es necesario que gastes todo ahora en nosotras".

"Bella, yo entiendo que los Cullen son mi familia también, pero no estoy preocupado por ellos, parecen estar haciéndolo bien sin mi ayuda".

"No, no me has entendido, no estoy hablando de los Cullen". Ella dijo. "Algún día, tú conseguirá casarte y tener una familia propia".

"Bella, nada de eso importa, esta empresa no es sólo para ganar dinero una sola vez. Voy a seguir trabajando y ganando un montón de dinero. Y si por alguna razón se hunde o decidimos venderla, todavía puedo componer música y venderla por una cantidad increíblemente grande de dinero. Bella, es mi trabajo cuidar de ti, y nunca voy a fallar de nuevo en eso".

Odiaba no haber estado allí para ella durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora no había nada que pudiera evitarme cuidar de ellas. Me sorprendía la rapidez con la que las dos se habían convertido en mi mundo. Carlie lo era todo para mí desde la primera vez que la conocí, pero a pesar de que aparté a Bella lejos de mí y traté de convencerme a mí mismo que la odiaba, ella también lo era todo para mí desde el principio.

La conexión que sentí con Bella fue instantánea, cuando la vi por primera vez esperando en esa ridícula cola del Deli, sentí que fui golpeado por una bola de demolición por la intensidad de esa conexión. Si no la hubiera sentido, su comportamiento extraño de ese día me hubiera hecho pensar que estaba loca, pero no importaba que me llamara por un nombre que no conocía, o que tratara de tocarme la cara, yo no podía sacarla de mi mente.

Incluso cuando me enteré de la verdad, no pude hacer que mis intensos sentimientos desaparecieran, independientemente de lo que dijo e hizo. Carlie lo sabía, al igual que Heidi, y por eso se fue, y es por eso que no le pedí que se quedara. Yo odiaba estar lejos de Carlie, pero también odiaba estar lejos de Bella. Ella era como un imán y yo era su polo opuesto. La necesitaba, y me sentía vacío por dentro cuando ella no estaba cerca de mí. Era ese difícil sentimiento de estar enfadado con ella pero a la vez necesitarla mucho. Pero las dos emociones no podían coexistir por mucho tiempo, así que tuve que dejar ir una, y dejar la única con la que podía vivir.

Incluso aunque no me acordara de ella, mi cuerpo la buscaba y se sentía dolido cuando no estaba cerca de ella. Siempre había odiado besar, y nunca entendí por qué, pero la idea de poner mi boca en la de otra persona era muy poco atractivo. Pero cada vez que Bella movía los labios, no quería nada más que unir los míos con los suyos.

Y el sexo nunca fue tan gran cosa para mí, nunca tenía mucho deseo de él. Tuve relaciones sexuales con Heidi, pero ella siempre tenía que iniciarlas, y yo siempre podía pensar en otra cosa que preferiría estar haciendo. Solía pensar que algo estaba mal conmigo, porque, ¿el hombre no quería tener relaciones sexuales constantemente? Cada vez que estaba en cualquier lugar cerca de Bella, ansiaba estar dentro de ella, y eso deseo sólo se intensificaba cada vez que no pasaba tiempo con ella.

...

**(BPOV)**

Estuvimos sentados en el coche hablando por un rato, y empecé a sentirme demasiado emocional, así que tuve que escapar hacia la casa. Sólo no podía sentarme ahí y escuchar a Edward decirme que su trabajo era cuidar de nosotras y que él "nunca" fracasaría de nuevo, porque palabras como 'nunca' y 'siempre' no tenían ningún significado real y no podían garantizarme nada. Me di cuenta de la manera más dura.

Se bajó del coche también, y me siguió al interior.

"Bella escúchame, quiero comprar la casa y Carlisle dijo que me la vendería, pero tengo que admitir que tengo algunas intenciones egoístas con eso".

"Oh sí, ¿y cuáles son?"

"Quiero venir a vivir aquí con vosotras". Él dijo tomándome por sorpresa.

"Ya casi lo haces". Le dije con una sonrisa.

"Sí, pero quiero vivir aquí oficialmente, que esta sea mi dirección y vender mi piso, y nunca marcharme si tú no quieres".

Me quedé mirándolo un buen rato. Yo sólo quería que se viniera a vivir aquí con nosotras de forma permanente, pero no creía que fuera una buena idea.

"Mira, te lo agradezco, lo hago, pero no puedes vivir aquí con nosotras".

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó frustrado.

"Porque sería demasiado difícil que te fueras otra vez". Le dije con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. "Carlie no podría superar que te pusieras a vivir aquí, y luego la dejaras de nuevo por la razón que fuera".

"¿Por qué me tendría que marchar?", preguntó confundido.

"Las cosas pasan, la vida pasa, y aunque te quedes en la vida de Carlie, vas a encontrar a alguien con la que estar algún día. Ya se trate de Heidi o de alguna otra mujer demasiado perfecta, la dejaras y ella no sería capaz de manejarlo".

"¿Carlie no sería capaz de manejarlo, o tú?". Preguntó de forma inesperada. Yo no le respondí de inmediato, por lo que continuó. "¿Qué hay de ti? Tú puedes encontrar a otra persona y casarte, y desear crear una nueva familia. ¿Crees que tu nuevo marido me apreciaría dando vueltas por aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Vas a querer que yo esté tanto tiempo aquí? "

"No, por supuesto que no. Siempre tendrás un lugar aquí con nuestra hija, y nunca voy a estar con nadie de todos modos". Le dije a través de mis lágrimas.

"¿Por qué no? Crees que nadie te querrá, pero no es verdad. Simplemente no te ves claramente, Bella, te quieren tantos chicos que me pongo enfermo".

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa por un minuto, pero tenía que hacerle entender algo. "No importa cómo me vean otros chicos, porque todo lo que veo eres tú. Siempre has estado para mí, y siempre lo estarás. Yo nunca he estado con ninguna otra persona físicamente, y nunca lo haré".

"¿Nunca?", preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

"No. Tú fuiste el primero, y vas a ser el último también". Le dije sabiendo que prefería estar sola para el resto de mi vida, que tener a alguien que me tocara de la forma en que sólo él lo hacía.

"¿Lo prometes?", dijo haciendo que mi corazón saltara de mi pecho. Me sentía tan confusa y tan asustada al mismo tiempo. No podía soportarlo, sólo necesitaba alejarme antes de explotar, por lo que huí como una cobarde a mi habitación, y grité como un bebé.

Lloré tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me había seguido. Se sentó en la cama junto a mí, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me besó en el hombro.

"Bella, lo siento. Te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño, no realmente. Yo fui un imbécil por alejarte y ser tan malo... me voy a quedar aquí y prometo que para siempre, aunque ambos hemos visto que 'siempre' es una palabra que no podemos estar seguros de tener el honor de gastarla, pero he de decir que ahora mismo, te quiero más que a nada". Lo miré en estado de shock, y él sólo sonrió y dijo: "y siempre te amaré, por siempre jamás".

"Has dicho por siempre". Dije y no pude evitar sonreírle ampliamente mientras las mariposas luchaban dentro de mi corazón.

"Si, bueno, ha sido un desliz. Pero te prometo, y me aseguraré de mirar siempre hacia delante, durante el tiempo que vivamos". Dijo con mi sonrisa torcida favorita. Traté de contenerme, pero comencé a reírme de todos modos.

Pero Edward no se rió, sino que me calló presionando sus labios contra los míos, y sólo me tomó un momento para que mi estado de ánimo cambiara por completo. Yo no quería reírme más, sólo quería llorar de nuevo, aunque no debido a la tristeza como la que tenía antes.

Sus labios se movían con impaciencia sobre los míos y él se aferró a mí poniendo una mano en mi cuello, y la otra cogiéndome con fuerza por la espalda. Nuestras lenguas se saludaron y bailaron como si nunca hubieran estado separadas. Yo enredé mis manos en su pelo, y me arrimé aún más cerca de él, hasta que no había nada entre nosotros, sólo nuestra ropa. Pero la ropa ni siquiera estuvo entre nosotros por mucho tiempo, aunque no podía recordar cuando nos la quitamos.

Él me empujó suavemente sobre lo que tenía en mi espalda y se puso encima de mí, pero no separábamos nuestros labios. Pasó las manos por mi cuerpo desnudo hasta que llegó a mis piernas, las abrió y se posicionó entre ellas. Sus labios se perdían por mi boca, mi barbilla, mi cuello y mi espalda, hasta mis labios, pero los dos estábamos muy desesperados porque estuviera dentro de mí, que no perdimos más tiempo con los agradables juegos preliminares.

Yo podía sentir cómo se posicionaba en mi entrada antes de que se metiera completamente hasta lo más profundo.

"¡Uhgh!". Gimió mientras salía y entraba en mí lentamente, antes de que perdiera el control y comenzara a empujar con fuerza.

"Edward". Respiré y brevemente pensé en el nombre que dije, pero él sólo estaba siendo más duro y más rápido.

Le clavé mis dedos en su espalda y si le herí, no dejó de gemir, de hecho, dudaba que se hubiera dado cuenta. Sus labios se fueron a mi cuello e incluso me mordió, pero eso sólo me dejó con ganas de más. Nuestra respiración era mayor y empezamos a acelerar mientras yo empezaba a sentir ese familiar pero placentero dolor a lo largo de mi estómago, antes de que todo mi cuerpo se apretara y apretara a su alrededor. Entonces sentí como todo mi cuerpo explotaba provocando una oleada de palpitante placer, seguido por el feliz entumecimiento en cada centímetro de mí. Bombeó un par de veces más antes de disparar su calor en mi interior, y de colapsar sobre mí mientras soplaba fuertemente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Te amo tanto". Le dije en voz baja.

Podía sentir su sonrisa en mi cuello. "Yo también te amo". Sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos. "Para siempre". Él dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

"No para siempre", susurré.

"Vale, por ahora".

Y ambos nos reímos y nos apretamos más el uno al otro. Era una ironía maravillosa que el día en que había finalizado nuestro divorcio, habíamos vuelto a conectar por completo. No era como empezar de nuevo, pero definitivamente era el comienzo de algo realmente sorprendente, y yo no podía esperar para lo que vendría después.

**Ainss, que bonito :D . Muchas gracias por comentarme Ludgardita y Liz ;)**


	36. Recuerdos impactantes

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Aii, que poquito que le queda a esto :(**

**Capítulo 35 - Recuerdos impactantes**

...

(BPOV)

Estuvimos así por lo que parecieron horas, antes de que el hambre volviera, pero esa comida era la última cosa en mi mente. Yo estaba acostada sobre su pecho desnudo y cuando comencé a besar su cuello, me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba durmiendo. Me moví para poder verlo mejor, y no pude evitar sonreír ante el aspecto que tenía.

Tenía un aspecto tan apacible y casi angelical, que tenía que corroborar que no estaba realmente soñando, o creando ideas delirantes de nuevo. Pero luego miré a su estómago y vi la cicatriz de un disparo, y sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca había imaginado ni soñado que él la tuviera, así que tenía que ser real.

Me había mostrado la cicatriz brevemente antes, cuando él estuvo tan enfadado conmigo, pero yo ahora la estaba mirando realmente por primera vez. Era la herida que me salvó la vida, pero también era la herida que lo alejó de mí durante tanto tiempo. Era difícil pensar en el hecho de que una herida en el estómago pudiera causar pérdida de memoria, pero cuando Carlisle lo explicó, tenía sentido.

Seguí la cicatriz ligeramente con el dedo, como quería haberlo hecho antes, y me sorprendió lo suave que era. Pero al ver la cicatriz también me fije en las diferencias sutiles en el resto de su cuerpo. Su pecho era más amplio y más definido, y sus hombros eran más amplios que antes. Me preguntaba si me hubiera dado cuenta de esos pequeños cambios si hubiéramos estado juntos todo el tiempo, o sólo le vería como siempre lo veía.

Me abracé de nuevo en él mientras respiraba el aroma de su piel. Era el olor más increíble del mundo y sabía que nunca sería capaz de tener bastante de él.

"Bella". Él susurró después de unos minutos. Me sonrió y movió mi mano sobre su pecho, pero no dijo nada más, así que me incliné para mirarle a la cara, y vi que todavía estaba durmiendo. No pude evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que estaba soñando conmigo y diciendo mi nombre mientras él dormía.

"Bella". Repitió, pero esta vez lo dijo con su cara distorsionada y parecía tener dolor. Su expresión era demasiado y me preocupaba, por lo que suavemente traté de despertarlo.

"Está bien, despierta". Le dije en voz baja. Se agitó pero no se despertó, así que le di un codazo, y finalmente abrió los ojos.

"Hey, estabas soñando". Le dije en voz baja. Me miró confundido, y luego miró a su alrededor como si estuviera tratando de averiguar dónde estaba.

"Tony, ¿estás bien?". Le pregunté, y entonces él me miró con más confusión.

"¿Bella?", preguntó casi como si no estuviera seguro de que en realidad fuera yo.

"Sí, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Por qué me acabas de llamar a Tony?", preguntó de forma inesperada.

"¿Huh?". Él siguió mirándome cuestionable. "Ese es tu nombre", le dije lentamente.

"Mi nombre no es Tony. Bella, ¿qué está pasando?". Él miró a su alrededor otra vez, "¿y dónde diablos estamos?"

"¿Edward?". Le pregunté tentativamente, se volvió de inmediato a mirarme.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás jugando conmigo ahora mismo?, porque en realidad no es gracioso". Comencé a preocuparme, algo estaba definitivamente mal.

"¿Jugando contigo?, ¿por qué iba a estar jugando contigo? ¿Qué hora es de todos modos?, debemos arreglarnos, ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Arreglarnos para qué?"

"Para ir la escuela. La graduación es hoy, ¿verdad?". Preguntó completamente serio. Yo sólo lo miraba en estado de shock, así que él me miró y alzó las cejas. "¿Qué?, Bella, ¿cómo hemos llegado a este cuarto extraño?". Miró a su alrededor otra vez, y de repente se preocupó. "¿Dónde está Carlie?"

"Cariño, Carlie está en la escuela, estamos a mitad del día". Yo le dije lentamente, con la esperanza que se acordara de todo.

"¿En la escuela? ¿Por qué diablos iba a estar en la escuela? ¿Se la ha llevado Alice para enseñarla o algo así?", dijo con una risita.

"Edward, esto realmente no es divertido si estás bromeando".

"¿Bromear sobre qué?", preguntó y se puso los bóxers que estaban tirados en el borde de la cama. "¿Por qué no puedo recordar dónde diablos estamos?"

"Honestamente no lo sé". Le dije. "Uh, creo que debo llamar a Carlisle", cogí el teléfono rápidamente.

"Hey, ¿hay alguien en casa?". Oí abajo a Emmet, así que colgué el teléfono antes de que Carlisle tuviera la oportunidad de responder.

Edward le oyó también, y debió haber reconocido su voz porque gritó: "¡Sí, estamos aquí, ahora bajamos!". Se puso los pantalones y la camisa mientras yo me ponía mi ropa, y abrió la puerta para mí.

Edward miró por el pasillo, aún sin saber donde estábamos, así que cogí su mano y lo llevé por las escaleras hasta donde estaba Emmet.

"Te he traído el coche", dijo Emmett. Luego sonrió mientras nos miraba, sin duda notando cómo estábamos vestidos y sabiendo exactamente lo que habíamos estado haciendo.

"Ah, vosotros estáis juntos de nuevo, qué dulce. Bella, deberías meterte más en problemas y permitir que te salve más a menudo".

"Emmet, ¿qué demonios estás hablando?". Edward preguntó molesto. "¿Y por qué diablos estás vestido como uno de los Village People?"

"Jaja, muy gracioso hermano. ¿Tendría que hacer un baile también?", Emmet preguntó mientras que movía los brazos como los Y M C A.

Edward se frotó la cara como si estuviera tratando de despertarse a sí mismo. "¿Por qué diablos estoy tan malditamente confundido? Eso me da dolor de cabeza".

"¿Qué pasa con él?", Emmet me preguntó.

"Me gustaría saberlo", le dije en voz baja.

"Hey", dijo Jacob mientras caminaba por la puerta. "Podría haber conducido su coche hasta aquí", le dijo a Emmet.

"Sí, entonces tendrías que haber dejado tu coche en comisaría. Yo he llevado mi coche esta mañana a trabajar, así que ahora sólo tengo que esperar a que Rose me recoja aquí y me lleve allí". Emmet le dijo Jake.

"¿Por qué demonios estás vestido así también?". Edward preguntó a Jake.

"Porque es muy cómodo". Jake bromeó, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de la pistola y lo guardaba en el armario. "Así que, ahora que estamos fuera de hora, ¿qué demonios pasó?". Él me preguntó.

"Es una larga historia". Le dije no dispuesta decírselo ahora que Edward estaba actuando tan extrañamente.

"Hombre, yo apuesto a que te sentías bien golpeando a ese tío. Yo le habría golpeado también, pero entonces él haría que me despidieran y no habríamos sido capaces de salir de esto". Jake le dijo a Edward.

Edward sólo entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, confundido. Luego se sentó en el sofá, y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el brazo.

"Vale, ¿qué diablos le pasa?". Jake me preguntó.

"Bueno, nosotros... eh... estábamos haciendo la siesta y cuando despertó, él estaba muy confundido y pensaba que hoy era la graduación", le dije en voz baja.

"¿La graduación de la universidad?", Emmet preguntó.

"No, la de la escuela secundaria".

"De ninguna manera, sólo está jugando contigo", Emmet, dijo con una sonrisa.

"No lo creo". Le dije, y los tres miramos a Edward al mismo tiempo. Tenía una almohada sobre su cabeza, por lo que no podíamos ver su rostro.

"¿Has llamado a Carlisle?", Jake me preguntó.

"Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero vino Emmet".

"Hola mamá". Carlie dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba a la casa saltando con Vanessa detrás de ella. Edward se sentó de inmediato y la miró con una amplia gama de emociones rodando por su cara. Confusión, preocupación, conmoción, confusión, preocupación, miedo, confusión.

"Hola cariño". Le dije dándole un abrazo, pero mis ojos no se apartaban de Edward.

"¡Papá!". Ella dijo emocionada de verlo, como siempre. Ella corrió y saltó sobre su regazo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Edward me miró con temor y con más confusión.

"Carlie, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a la casa de al lado y ves si Claire quiere jugar contigo un rato?", le dije.

"Vale mamá. Papá por favor, ¿me llevas a la escuela el próximo lunes? Tengo una sorpresa para ti". Ella le preguntó.

"Sí, claro". Edward dijo tentativamente. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego salió corriendo. "Vale, ¿qué diablos está pasando? ¿Estoy en una maldita dimensión desconocida o algo así?"

"Vale, voy a llamar a Carlisle", dije y corrí al teléfono.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?", Emmet le preguntó.

"Pensaba que hoy iba a ser la graduación, y que mi bebé era un bebé real", Edward dijo rápidamente.

"Graduación, ese el día en que sucedió", Jake dijo.

"Oh bien, él debe de haber vuelto de nuevo a cuando se desató el infierno", Emmet acordó.

"Sí, pero ¿por qué?", Jake le preguntó.

Vanessa debió de haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que fue y se sentó junto a Edward en el sofá.

"¿Estás bien?", ella le preguntó.

"No, realmente no lo creo", Edward le dijo a ella.

"Hola, Dr. Cullen al habla". Carlisle finalmente respondió a su teléfono.

"Hola Carlisle, soy Bella".

"Bella", me saludó, "¿cómo va todo?"

"Uh, ¿hay alguna manera de que puedas venir aquí... o de que podamos encontrarnos contigo?".

"Claro, ¿qué está pasando?"

Le dio una breve explicación, y luego colgó.

"Vanessa, ¿puedes cuidar de Carlie cuando llegue a casa?, no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo vamos a estar fuera", le pregunté.

"Por supuesto", dijo.

… …

"Vamos a seguir adelante", le dije a Edward.

"Así que, ¿Carlie tiene siete años ahora?", preguntó con incredulidad mientras nos dirigíamos a Forks.

"Sí". Le dijo con simpatía sabiendo que debía estar siendo muy difícil para él.

"¿Cómo he podido olvidar los últimos seis años y medio?"

"Bueno, fuiste herido, y fue bastante grave. En realidad, el daño cerebral causado por eso te hizo olvidarte de todo".

"¿Y eso sucedió el día de la graduación?"

"Sí. Sucedieron muchas cosas, y no podías recordar nada antes de eso".

"Y ahora no puedo recordar nada después de eso", se dijo. "¿Pero los últimos seis años hemos estado bien, no?". Preguntó, y yo no sabía cómo responder a eso. "¿Dónde está el anillo?". Se dio cuenta de que mi mano estaba desnuda cuando yo estaba dirigiendo el coche fuera de la carretera interestatal.

"Uh...", entonces las luces brillaron detrás de mí. Debía haber sido un exceso de velocidad y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Maldita policía.

"Hola, Bells", Charlie dijo mientras se acercaba a mi ventana.

"Hola, papá. ¿He excedido la velocidad?"

"No, he visto tu coche y he decidido venir a saludarte. Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?, ¿dónde está la renacuaja?". Preguntó al darse cuenta de que Carlie no estaba en el asiento trasero.

"Uh, vamos a ver a Carlisle. Vanessa está cuidando a Carlie en casa".

"Pues genial. Es bueno verte, no has estado aquí desde hace tiempo".

"Sí, estamos planeando un viaje para visitarte pronto, con Carlie", le dije.

"Genial, no puedo esperar". Charlie dijo adiós y le dio un rápido saludo a Edward, lo que Edward le devolvió.

"Supongo que las cosas están mejor ahora con él, ¿no?". Edward preguntó.

"Sí, las cosas están bien con él. Ahora está con la madre de Seth Clearwater, parecen muy felices".

"¿Vamos al hospital, o a la casa?", preguntó.

"Uh, al hospital. Ellos todavía tienen tu TAC después de todo lo sucedido, así que tal vez puedan averiguar lo que está pasando".

Llegamos al hospital y me fui directamente a la oficina de Carlisle. Él había estado haciendo las rondas, pero llegó allí al mismo tiempo que nosotros.

"Hola, que buen momento". Él nos dijo y me dio un abrazo.

"Hola hijo". Él dijo y le dio un abrazo a Edward también. "Estamos casi listos para ti, ¿por qué no esperáis en mi oficina hasta que el neurólogo venga?, sólo será un minuto".

"Gracias Carlisle", le dije.

Él sonrió, "vuelvo enseguida", dijo y caminó por el pasillo rápidamente.

Menos de cinco minutos más tarde, el médico entró en la oficina, con Carlisle detrás de él.

"Este es el Dr. Alistair, es un excelente neurólogo". Carlisle nos dijo.

"Vale, Sr. Cullen, ¿me puede decir exactamente lo que está pasando con usted?", el Dr. Alistair preguntó a Edward.

"Uh, no tengo ni idea, ese es el problema". Él le dijo.

"Bueno, señora Cullen, ¿me puede decir todo lo que sabe?". El doctor me preguntó.

"Él perdió la memoria hace seis años, por la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro, pero ahora no puede recordar nada después de eso".

El médico asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba el TAC de Edward.

"Bueno, el cerebro es un órgano extremadamente complejo, y todavía estamos, todos los días, haciendo descubrimientos acerca de él. Me gustaría hacerle un TAC para ver si podemos encontrar alguna razón celular para el cambio repentino en su memoria".

Una enfermera entró y se llevó a Edward al ala de radiación del hospital. Caminé con ellos hasta que llegamos a la sala de radiografías, y luego tuvo que entrar solo. Él me dio un beso antes de irse, y parecía preocupado, pero tranquilo a la vez.

"Él va a estar bien". Carlisle dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

"Simplemente es tan confuso", le dije con ansiedad.

"Lo sé, pero es bueno ver a Edward otra vez", Carlisle dijo.

"Sí, lo es".

"¿Pero?", preguntó sabiendo que había más que decir.

"Pero, ¿qué significa todo esto, y que ha pasado con todos sus pensamientos de ser Tony? La vida de Edward terminó hace seis años, así que ¿cómo va a encajar en la vida de Tony, sin recordar cómo hacerlo todo?", le pregunté preocupada.

"Esto podría ser sólo temporal", Carlisle dijo.

"Vale, entonces, ¿qué recordará después?"

"Me gustaría saberlo", Carlisle dijo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Edward volvió y me sonrió tranquilizándome antes de envolverme en sus brazos.

"¿Va todo bien?", le pregunté.

"Sí, bueno, he pasado mucho tiempo encerrado en un armario cuando era niño, sino el estar en un espacio tan pequeño podría haber sido difícil", él dijo bromeando.

"Eso no es gracioso". Le dije seria, entonces el peso de la situación me golpeó con fuerza. Me había quedado con la verdad de Tony, porque estaba preocupada de que recordara todo el abuso de su pasado, y ahora aquí estaba recordando todo lo horrible, y olvidando por completo su vida feliz como Tony. Me sentí muy mal, como si fuera todo mi culpa.

Anthony dijo que tenía que mantener mi distancia de él, porque mi presencia en su vida podría mover su memoria, y no le escuché, hicimos el amor y ahora pasa esto. Era una situación perdida, y ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar y ver qué pasará.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, y los resultados del TAC no estarían hasta mañana, por lo que decidimos quedarnos en la casa de los Cullen durante esa noche. Llamé a Carlie para darle las buenas noches, y por supuesto quería hablar con Edward. Traté de darle una excusa por él, pero él me escuchó y cogió el teléfono de mi oreja.

"Hola princesa". Edward dijo por el teléfono. "Yo también te quiero, buenas noches", dijo y me entregó el teléfono con una media sonrisa.

Esme amaba tener a Edward de vuelta en casa, así que le hizo su comida favorita, cocinando pollo y bolas de masa hervida, e incluso hizo al horno su pastel de arándanos favorito para el postre. Bree parecía que le quería aquí todo el tiempo. Edward tuvo un momento duro al ver lo grande que estaba y quería saber todo acerca de su novio, pero aparte de eso, parecían seguir justo donde lo habían dejado.

"¿Estás cansada?". Edward me preguntó en voz baja mientras se acercaba y me besaba en la parte posterior del cuello.

"Sí, ha sido un día largo".

Subimos a nuestra vieja habitación y empezamos a quitarnos la ropa. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habíamos estado allí juntos y dormíamos en esa cama pequeña, que yo estaba realmente muy emocionada por ello.

Después de quitarnos los zapatos, me quité el jersey y me volví a mirarlo. Estaba sentado en la cama, mirando a la pared de un modo extraño.

"Edward, ¿qué pasa?". Me encantaba poder llamarlo Edward sin preocuparme de que se ofendiera.

"Es tan diferente". Él dijo en voz baja. Me arrastré hacia él, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su hombro por detrás, y apoyé la cabeza contra su espalda.

"Todo va a estar bien", nos dije a ambos.

"Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a que la cuna de Carlie se haya ido. Sé que ella está bien y todo eso, pero la extraño. Echo de menos coger su pequeño cuerpo, y la forma en la que me cogía la cara y se reía de mí. Ella ha pasado de ser un bebé a una niña, y yo no he estado ahí para verlo".

Mantuve la cabeza apoyada en su espalda, pero moví mis brazos hacia abajo de manera que estuvieran bajo de él, y empecé a deslizar mis manos debajo de la camiseta para frotar su estómago.

"Por lo menos sigues siendo la misma, y todavía estamos juntos, yo no creo que pudiera soportarlo si no te tuviera". Él dijo en voz baja.

"Sé lo que quieres decir". Le dije y levanté la cabeza para besar su cuello. Aprendí mi lección la última vez que no lo conté todo, pero la verdad era que ese momento, no era como para decirle que no éramos los mismos y que acabábamos de juntarnos otra vez. Si la memoria se quedara en su estado actual, luego le contaría todo, pero por ahora, sólo aumentaría su estrés y su confusión.

Se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama y me tiró encima de él.

"Te amo". Me dijo.

"Yo también te amo, más de lo que nunca sabrás". Le dije, y luego nos movió hasta ponerse encima de mí.

Empezó a besarme el cuello, pero luego se alejó rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa?". Le pregunté.

"¿Qué hay en tu cuello?", preguntó confundido.

"No sé". Le dije y me deslicé de debajo de él para que pudiera ir a mirarme en el espejo. No era más que una gran mancha redonda de color rojo oscuro.

"¿Es un chupetón?"

"Oh, sí, probablemente". Le dije y me alegré de que estuviera tapado por la camiseta.

Él me lanzó una mirada acusadora, pero fue de manera burlona.

"Tú eras un poco salvaje antes". Bromeé, pero entonces su rostro se puso serio.

"Esto es ridículo, ni siquiera puedo recordar haberle hecho a mi esposa un maldito chupetón hace varias horas", dijo frustrado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando él me llamó su esposa, y yo deseaba más que nada serlo todavía. Me preguntaba qué habría pasado si su cambio repentino hubiera ocurrido cuando él todavía me odiaba, o cuando estaba con Heidi. Por lo menos ahora sabía que si él había conseguido apartar la memoria de 'Tony', todavía estaba feliz de que yo estuviera con él de esta manera, ya que sus dos alter egos me habían dicho hoy que me amaban.

Tal vez era raro, o egoísta, o simplemente una locura, pero antes había hecho el amor con Tony y ahora lo quería con Edward. Empecé a besarlo, y luego tiré de él para que se pusiera encima de mí. Entendió mi estado de ánimo de forma rápida y se quitó la camisa. Mi camiseta estaba ya fuera, así que me desabrochó el sujetador y me besó los pechos dejando que su lengua persistiera en mi pezón.

Empezó a tirar hacia abajo mi ropa interior, y yo me levanté hacia arriba para que pudiera quitármela antes de lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación. Su boca trazó su camino por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi centro, que sólo había sido tocado por ellos dos.

Me separó las piernas, llevó su boca a mis pliegues sensibles y los besó, enviando oleadas de eufórico placer hacia arriba y hacia abajo de mi espina dorsal.

"Edward", me quejé desesperadamente. Él siempre sabía exactamente cómo torturarme, y lo disfrutaba demasiado.

Él se rió entre dientes y entonces metió sus dedos torturándome aún más.

"Por favor, Edward". Le rogué.

Se rió de nuevo y luego se quitó los bóxers y se metió dentro de mí sin dudarlo.

Debido a que cruelmente se había burlado de mí y me había provocado mucho, me corrí justo después de unas pocas estocadas. Pero aun mejor fue cuando bombeó más fuerte dentro de mí y gruñó al sentir que me ajustaba a su alrededor.

Él se corrió en mí mientras sus maravillosas estocadas me llevaban de nuevo a la cima. Él gimió varias veces más mientras se montaba en su propia ola de placer hasta que los dos nos quedamos sin aliento. No me sacó fuera de él para descansar, como lo había hecho anteriormente Tony, en lugar de eso, hizo lo que Edward siempre hacía, se quedó dentro de mí mientras nos dormíamos en una armonía pacífica.

... ...

Me desperté antes que él a la mañana siguiente, y de repente empecé a preocuparme en cuanto a qué estado de ánimo estaría cuando se despertara.

"¿Edward?", le besé en el hombro y le froté la espalda tratando de despertarlo.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Huh?", dijo atontado.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?". Le pregunté preocupada.

"¿Huh?". Dijo de nuevo mientras levanta la cabeza y, finalmente, abría los ojos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?". Le pregunté. "¿Sigues siendo todavía tú?"

Me miró confundido por un instante, parpadeó y luego dijo: "Sí, sigo siendo yo... creo".

"¿Qué recuerdas?"

"Lo mismo que ayer". Él se apresuró a decir y luego puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Yo respiré hondo por el alivio. Estaba preocupada por si se despertaba como 'Tony' de nuevo, y aunque me encantaba 'Tony', no estaba como para renunciar a este Edward. Cambié mi cuerpo, que todavía estaba debajo de él, y el movimiento le despertó algo, él respondió poniéndose encima de mí y entonces empezaron las embestidas. Nos corrimos juntos en esta ocasión, y cuando los dos estábamos bastante satisfechos por el momento, él se retiró.

Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, y tuvo que cogerse para no caerse de la cama.

"¿Está seguro de que estás bien?", le tomé el pelo.

"No, creo que me has emborrachado". Él sonrió.

Se marchó al cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha, antes de girar su cabeza hacia atrás y preguntarme si iba con él. Sonreí y prácticamente corrí hacia el cuarto de baño.

Después de tener sexo en la ducha, finalmente nos decidimos a lavarnos el uno al otro antes de vestirnos y bajar las escaleras. Yo estaba realmente muy dolorida, no había tenido relaciones sexuales en más de seis años, y después de hacerlo cuatro veces en un corto período de tiempo, era doloroso, pero en el buen sentido.

"¿Están ya los resultados de mi TAC?". Edward preguntó a Carlisle.

"No, pero he llamado y los están esperando para las nueve", Carlisle dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Esme hizo un gran desayuno, y los cinco nos sentamos en el comedor, mientras que Edward nos hacía toneladas de preguntas acerca de los últimos seis años.

Quería saber acerca de sus hermanos, aparte de Bree, que estaba sentada justo al lado de él, y él no se sorprendió en absoluto que todos estuvieran casados... los unos con los otros.

"Es realmente muy raro si piensas en eso". Edward dijo. "Es como un tipo de incesto o algo así. Quiero decir, todos son mis hermanos y hermanas".

"Sí, pero eso hace las vacaciones fáciles". Carlisle bromeó.

"Es verdad". Edward estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Y qué pasó exactamente?, ¿cómo me lesioné en primer lugar?, dijiste que fue justo después de la graduación, ¿no?"

Le conté la historia tal y como se la había contado a Tony, pero Edward no lo tomó como Tony lo hizo.

"Ese maldito pedazo de mierda". Edward se puso furioso por lo que James hizo. "Realmente me gustaría que todavía estuviera vivo, así podría matarlo", dijo y luego pasó la mano por debajo de mi falda. Yo estaba un poco avergonzada al principio porque Esme, Carlisle, y Bree estaban sentados allí, pero luego comprendí que lo que estaba haciendo era buscar mi cicatriz por la herida de bala.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la encontrara, y su expresión se perturbó aún más al mirarla.

"No puedo creer que permitiera que esto sucediera". Dijo enfadado consigo mismo. "Ese asqueroso estaba enfadado conmigo por lo que te utilizó a ti". Tuvo que hacer una pausa y cerrar los ojos como si estuviera tratando de controlar su ira. "Me pregunto cómo no te diste cuenta de esa cicatriz anoche", Bree se rió incómodamente sabiendo qué debería haberla notado.

"Así que, ¿vais a casaros de nuevo?". Bree preguntó de repente, y sentí que todo el aire de la habitación era succionado por la tensión de la pregunta presentada.

"¿Casarnos de nuevo?". Edward preguntó en voz baja.

"Bueno, sí, ¿no ha finalizado vuestro divorcio?", Bree preguntó inocentemente.

"¿El divorcio?". Edward se volvió a mirarme cuestionable.

"Oh, ¿no lo sabías?". Ella le preguntó, y luego se volvió hacia mí: "Lo siento Bella".

"¿Ya no estamos casados? ¿Qué diablos pasó?", preguntó con enfado.

Carlisle sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y contestó. Debía tenerlo en vibrador porque no lo oímos sonar.

"Sí... maravilloso... sí, gracias, iremos enseguida". Carlisle colgó el teléfono. "Ellos tienen los resultados".

Todo el mundo se levantó para ponerse en marcha e ir al hospital, pero Edward se quedó sentado allí y se me quedó mirando con dolor en los ojos.

"Te lo explicaré cuando terminemos en el hospital". Le dije rápidamente. "Está todo bien, te lo prometo".

Bree tenía escuela, pero Esme nos acompañó al hospital y Carlisle tenía que ir al trabajo todos modos, por lo que estaría allí.

Nos sentamos en la cómoda oficina de Carlisle como un beneficio especial de estar relacionados con el jefe del personal.

"Bueno, hola de nuevo". El Dr. Alistair entró en la habitación y nos estrechó a todos la mano.

"Entonces, ¿qué diablos está mal conmigo?", Edward preguntó con un deje de amargura.

"Bueno, a los neurólogos nos gusta pensar que el cerebro es un ordenador. Y en su caso, el equipo no está funcionando bien y le crea los antiguos programas, y cierra los demás. Ahora hay un par de cosas diferentes que podemos hacer. Podemos vigilarle en todo y esperar lo mejor, o podemos llevar a cabo un nuevo procedimiento que está todavía en la etapa experimental".

"¿Cuál es el procedimiento?". Carlisle le preguntó.

"Es una forma de terapia de choque". El doctor dijo con valentía.

"¿Terapia de choque?", Edward se rió un poco.

"Sí, nosotros no hacemos ese procedimiento aquí, pero sabemos el estado de los avances todos los días, y hemos tenido grandes avances en la pérdida de la memoria por hipoxia prolongada, que por eso en particular es su pérdida de memoria".

"¿Cómo de efectivo ha sido el procedimiento?", preguntó Carlisle.

"Ha tenido buenos resultados hasta ahora, pero hay riesgos definidos. La terapia de choque puede ser muy peligrosa, por lo que no se debe aceptar a la ligera. Usted puede terminar por completo con muerte cerebral, o muerto del todo. Pero yo creo que esta es su única oportunidad de recuperar la memoria completa", el médico le dijo a Edward.

"¿Y si él no hace nada?". Le pregunté comenzando a entrar en pánico por la idea de que él terminara con muerte cerebral... otra vez.

"Bueno, no lo sé exactamente. Podría quedarse en su estado actual, o bien podría saltar completamente a una etapa diferente de su vida".

"¿Así que sólo podría recordar una parte de su vida?". Esme preguntó.

"Sí, así es. Como dije antes, el cerebro es una cosa muy compleja y nosotros, como seres humanos, no entendemos muy bien todos sus trabajos, y tal vez nunca lo hagamos", el doctor explicó.

"Vale, suena bien, ¿dónde puedo ir para esa terapia?". Edward dijo sin ni siquiera tener tiempo para considerar todas las cosas.

"Edward, no lo hagas. Por favor, es demasiado peligroso. Él ha dicho que es posible que te quedes como estabas antes, así que solo quédate así", le dije sonando desesperada.

"Bella, no puedo vivir con la constante preocupación de que mi cerebro va a saltar a otra parte de mi vida otra vez". Él dijo en voz baja.

"Por lo menos estarías vivo". Le dije, y empecé a temblar por la idea de perderlo de nuevo.

"No te preocupes, amor, voy a estar bien". Me dijo mientras me frotaba los hombros intentando tranquilizarme.

"Tú no lo entiendes, no puedo hacer esto de nuevo. No puedo vivir sin ti, es demasiado duro", le dije y empecé a llorar.

"Cariño, tengo que hacer esto", susurró.

"No, no tienes, has vivido seis años sin que tus recuerdos saltaran. Así que es aquí donde estás ahora, y quizás donde te quedarás".

"No quiero vivir en "quizás". Dijo sonando resuelto.

"Quizás es todo lo que tenemos, en la vida nada es seguro". Le dije pensando de nuevo en la conversación de los "no para siempre" que recordaba del día anterior.

"Exactamente. Nada es seguro, por lo que no podemos vivir con miedo. Quiero ser una persona completa de nuevo, quiero recordar toda mi vida".

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo, y yo no sabía lo que estaba buscando en sus ojos, pero lo que fuera, tuve que haberlo encontrado, porque le dije: "Vale".

"Así que, ¿vamos adelante con el procedimiento?". El Dr. Alistair nos preguntó.

"Definitivamente". Edward dijo rápidamente.

"Vale, voy a prepararlo para usted. Hay pocos hospitales que lo realicen en los . y el más cercano aquí está en Stanford en California. Voy a conseguirle una cita y estará allí tan pronto como sea posible".

"Gracias Dr. Alistair". Carlisle dijo y se dieron la mano.

"Wow, ¿sabes que me solían amenazar con un tratamiento de choque cuando estaba en el manicomio? Yo siempre les dije que me encantaría probarlo, así que supongo que estoy cumpliendo mi deseo". Edward bromeó.

"No es divertido". Esme y yo le dijimos al mismo tiempo, pero Edward se rió de todos modos.

**Sé que es un poco lioso...pero así es la historia, jejeje. Muchas gracias por comentar ;)**


	37. Tony y Edward

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Se acerca el final :(**

**Capítulo 36 - Tony y Edward**

...

El doctor dijo que volvería a vernos más tarde esa semana para dale una cita para su procedimiento, así que nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle y nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa.

Me quité de la interestatal, apagué el coche y tomé una respiración profunda, estabilizándome a mí misma por lo que tenía que decir.

"Bella, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿por qué nos paramos aquí?", Edward preguntó confundido.

"Tengo que contarte todo... ahora mismo. Cometí el error de no ser completamente honesta antes y eso nos destrozó. Debería haberte dicho la verdad, pero como todo está ocurriendo tan rápido no he podido encontrar el momento adecuado".

"Bella, no". Él dijo en voz baja.

"¿No?"

"Mira, por lo que he descubierto, algo salió mal entre nosotros y nos hizo conseguir el divorcio, pero ahora estábamos juntos de nuevo y eso es todo lo que me importa en este momento".

"Pero Edward..."

"Bella, yo voy a pasar por este procedimiento en breve, y necesito saber si tengo recuerdos reales que vienen a mí, o si estoy inventando recuerdos sobre las cosas que me has contado. Creo que sería mejor para mí tratar de recordar todo por mi cuenta".

Abrí la boca para discutir con él un poco más, pero entonces decidí no hacerlo y la cerré de nuevo. Tenía miedo de que una vez que se enterara de la verdad estuviera enfadado conmigo por no haberle forzado a escucharme, pero tampoco podía forzarlo. Saqué el coche a la carretera y conduje de camino hacia casa.

"Entonces, ¿cómo debemos manejar a Carlie? ¿Quieres decirle a ella todo lo que pueda entender, o no...?"

"De ninguna manera". Edward me interrumpió. "Ella tiene siete años. No quiero decirle que su padre no la recuerda, sólo voy a tener que hacerlo lo mejor que pueda para estar de acuerdo con lo que ella diga".

Era extraño cómo de diferentes eran Tony y Edward. Siempre que veía a Tony trataba de imaginarme si Edward estaría actuando de la misma manera o tendría pensamientos y deseos similares, pero después de pasar un día y medio con Edward de nuevo, no había duda de que tenían la misma visión de la vida.

Tony era generalmente una persona feliz que miraba la vida de una manera sencilla, era blanco o negro, correcto o incorrecto. Era posible que hubiera cambiado un poco a ser más amargo después de descubrir que la vida que recordaba había sido una mentira, pero yo estaba segura de que volvería a su normalidad de ser feliz, en un tiempo.

Edward era muy complejo en sus emociones y casi no veía las cosas de la manera obvia. Blanco y negro ni siquiera estaban en su paleta de colores, y él me miraba como si yo no pudiera hacer nada malo. Él no estuvo molesto conmigo cuando se enteró de que no estábamos ya casados, automáticamente imaginó que era algo que él había hecho y continuaría golpeándose a sí mismo por haberlo hecho. Incluso si le contara exactamente lo que pasó, todavía iba a encontrar una manera de girarlo para ser él el culpable, así es como era.

"Así que, ¿Jacob y Vanessa se casaron, y viven con vosotras?", Edward me preguntó.

"Sí, bueno, Vanessa ya estaba viviendo conmigo porque yo tenía su custodia, y cuando legalmente se le permitió irse por su cuenta, ella no quería. Así que finalmente Jake se vino a vivir con ella, y estamos viviendo todos juntos desde entonces".

"Entonces, ¿dónde estaba yo cuando todo esto estaba pasando?"

"Tú estabas..."

"No, espera, no quiero saberlo, no todavía". Él se apresuró a decir.

Todavía era temprano, Carlie estaba aún en la escuela y Jake y Vanessa estaban en el trabajo, por lo que Edward y yo teníamos la casa para nosotros solos. Fue alrededor de la casa y miró todo tratando de aprenderse cómo estaba todo.

"No parece haber muchas cosas aquí". Dijo después de un tiempo.

"Bueno, tú tienes un apartamento en la ciudad". Le dije y él me miró y entrecerró los ojos de una manera enfadada, pero una vez más, su ira no se dirigía hacia mí.

"Bueno, tal vez debería ir allí, quiero decir, ¿tengo un gato de mierda que necesita ser alimentado o algo así?", preguntó con amargura.

"Uh, no, que yo sepa. Pero puedo llevarte allí si lo deseas".

Él miró a su alrededor. "No, no quiero ir a ninguna parte". Dijo más suave. "¿Hay un teléfono que suena o algo así?", preguntó de repente.

Escuché por un momento, y definitivamente oí el teléfono también. Seguí el sonido y me di cuenta de que venía del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Tony. "Oh, es tuyo". Le dije y estúpidamente se lo entregué a él.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer con esto?", preguntó, y luego miró el identificador de llamadas. "Ni siquiera sé quién es Heidi", dijo y lanzó el teléfono a un lado.

Mi corazón comenzó a golpear sabiendo que Heidi estaba tratando de llamar a Tony, y por completo me puse enferma. Tony dijo que habían roto, pero yo sabía que habían estado juntos durante tanto tiempo que era posible que ella lo quisiera de vuelta.

Edward estaba vagando alrededor de la casa cuando hizo su camino a la habitación de invitados. "¿Quién diablos vive aquí?". Él me llamó. Tony oficialmente no vivía con nosotras todavía, pero dejó algunas de sus ropas y otras cosas personales allí.

"Ah, estas son tus cosas". Le dije cuando entré en la habitación.

"¿Mis cosas?". Preguntó con incredulidad, y luego comenzó a reírse. "¡Qué mierda de cara culo!". Dijo mientras miraba el par de trajes que colgaban en el armario. "No es de extrañar que te divorciaras de mí, tampoco me gustaría estar casado con un estirado".

Lo abracé por detrás, y él tomó una respiración profunda. Edward estaba bromeando y tratando de hacer más amena la situación, pero sabía que en realidad estaba cansado de esta situación. Él no quería nada más que estuviéramos juntos y le molestaba tanto como a mí, que no lo estuviéramos del todo.

"Así que, ¿cuándo vamos a volver a casarnos?". Preguntó en voz baja, sin atisbo de broma o sarcasmo en su voz.

Yo me mantuve abrazada a él. "Si te acuerdas de todo y todavía quieres casarte conmigo, voy a estar lista siempre que tú lo estés".

"Bella, no importa lo que pasó, te amo y querré estar casado contigo siempre, al igual que lo quiero ahora".

"Pero eso no lo puedes decir, tus sentimientos pueden cambiar".

Se volvió hacia mí y me puso la cara entre sus manos. "Bella, no es posible que mis sentimientos cambien, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacerme dejar de amarte".

"Pero dejaste de amarme, Edward. Eso es lo que yo estaba tratando de decirte antes, te olvidaste de todo, y…"

Él negó con la cabeza hacia mí. "No quiero saberlo".

"¡Pero tienes que saberlo!". Grité frustrada. Me miró sorprendido de que yo le gritara, y un poco divertido. "No necesito decirte las cosas específicas para que tus recuerdos aún se sientan reales para ti, pero tienes que saber por qué nos divorciamos".

"Vale". Él dijo en voz baja.

"Todos pensábamos que estabas muerto". Sus ojos se enterraron en los míos de una manera intensa y extraña, pero seguí adelante. "Tú estabas con un soporte vital, dijeron que estabas con muerte cerebral, que nunca ibas a despertar. Así que me obligaron a firmar los documentos para que te apagaran las máquinas. Nos mandaron las cenizas y un certificado de defunción, tuvimos un funeral y todos nos pasamos los últimos seis años tratando de vivir sin ti".

"¿Cómo...?". Preguntó confundido. "¿Cómo pudiste pensar que estaba muerto desde hace seis años cuando, obviamente, no lo estaba?"

"Anthony".

"¿Mi abuelo?". Preguntó incluso más confundido.

"Sí, él vendió la viña y un montón de otras cosas y pagó a la gente del hospital para ayudarte a escaparte. Fingió las cenizas y falsificó el certificado de defunción, no teníamos manera de saber la verdad. Se supone que no te ibas a despertar, pero cuando lo hiciste, no te acordabas de nada, así que inventó una nueva vida para ti, cambió tu nombre y mintió acerca de todo".

Pude ver a Edward hirviendo por dentro, y yo estaba preocupada de que su ira le superara, pero él tomó una respiración profunda. "Entonces, ¿qué?", preguntó a través de sus dientes apretados.

"Te vi hace unos meses en la ciudad, y me comporté como una completa loca. Te llamé Edward y traté de tocar tu cara. Tú estabas muerto, y no de pie delante de mí sin saber quién era yo. Acabamos trabajando juntos y yo estúpidamente me convencí de que eras sólo un pariente perdido de Edward o algo así. Nos hicimos amigos, pero tú estabas comprometido y yo todavía estaba... "

"¿Espera, qué? ¿Comprometido? De ninguna manera, ¿a quién?". Preguntó ofendido de que yo le hubiera dicho una cosa así.

"Heidi. Ella es una perfecta y hermosa bailarina de Nueva York, la conociste mientras estabais en Julliard".

"Bella, no quiero ir a Julliard, todo esto no tiene sentido".

"Pero fuiste a Julliard, y te ibas a casar, y realmente la amabas".

"No", dijo moviendo la cabeza, completamente dispuesto a no creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Me enteré de la verdad, pero no te dije nada porque parecías muy feliz en la vida que Anthony había inventado para ti, y no quería que recordaras tu infancia. Descubriste la verdad después de eso y me odiaste por no decirte todo cuando me enteré. Tú presentaste los papeles de divorcio, porque en ese momento aun estábamos casados".

Mantuvo un ritmo constante sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante lentamente, ya que no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Pero luego comenzaste a pasar mucho tiempo aquí con Carlie y terminaste tu compromiso por alguna razón, y nos acercamos de nuevo", dije rápidamente.

Puso su cabeza hacia atrás por lo que la inclinó hacia arriba, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Luego dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia adelante de nuevo y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, yo podía ver las venas salir en su cuello por la intensidad de su estrés.

"Bella... lo siento". Él dijo, pero no podía estar allí y escucharle pedir disculpas por algo que yo sabía que él nunca haría si fuera él de verdad. Llegué a él, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y planté mis labios en los de él.

Él me levantó y yo envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, pero nuestros labios nunca perdieron el contacto. Empujó mi espalda contra la pared y la utilizó para ayudarse a sostenerme, mientras que usaba una de sus manos para desabrocharse los pantalones. Yo llevaba su artículo favorito de ropa, una falda, por lo que su acceso a mí era fácil. Él ni siquiera se molestó en tirar de mi ropa interior, sino que simplemente la hizo a un lado y se abrió paso en mí.

No se trataba de tener relaciones sexuales en ese momento, era sólo la simple y desesperada necesidad de estar conectados, sin importar lo profundo que entrara, nunca era suficiente. Queríamos estar completamente unidos en una sola persona y si había una manera para que él se fundiera en mí por completo, la habríamos encontrado. Pero estábamos restringidos por estos organismos en los que estábamos encerrados, y esto era lo más cercano que podíamos estar físicamente.

Pasamos los próximos días conociéndonos de nuevo. Él me decía lo diferente que yo era, pero aún seguía siendo su Bella, y apenas podíamos mantener las manos alejadas del otro.

Carlie se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era él, pero ella entrecerraba los ojos y le llamaba tonto. Edward era mucho menos responsable que Tony, y un poco indeciso. Siempre quería hacer algo divertido con Carlie antes de hacer cosas serias como los deberes, y nunca era demasiado tarde para los dulces, incluso en una noche entre semana.

Y por extraño que pareciera, en realidad Jacob se llevaba mejor con Edward que con Tony. Tal vez era porque ambos sabían el nivel de odio que una vez tuvieron el uno con el otro, y ambos sabían exactamente cuándo y cómo lo superaron. Con Tony, era más como una sensación de desagrado, al no tener recuerdos de cómo se resolvió, era un resentimiento que todavía estaba presente, aunque no dijeran nada.

"Hey Edward, esta noche juegan los Mariners, Emmet y Jasper están llegando", Jake le dijo.

"Genial, ¿por quién apuestan?". Edward preguntó.

"Por los Yankees, sus favoritos" Jake dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ahh, los Mariners les van a patear el culo a los Yankees, en serio", Edward dijo con entusiasmo.

"Por supuesto. ¡Eh! ¿Tú sabes que eras un gran seguidor de los Yankees hace apenas una semana?".

"¡Uf! Bueno, ¿me patearías por lo menos el culo, no?"

"Debería haberlo hecho, pero luego pensé que estaría molesto el niño". Jake bromeó.

"Estoy seguro de que podrías habérselo explicado a Carlie y ella lo hubiera entendido".

"Oh, yo estaba hablando acerca de Emmet".

Edward se rió de él. "Sí, Emmet puede ser un bebé grande".

"Hey, todos deberíamos unirnos y jugar un gran partido de fútbol", Jake sugirió.

"Vale, pero quiero a Seth en mi equipo, ¿cómo está?". Edward preguntó.

"Él iba a ser un policía como yo, pero luego el punki decidió convertirse en un bombero. Todavía vive en La Push con su madre y Charlie. No lo entiendo".

"¿Qué pasa con Ángela y Ben?". Preguntó Edward, pero Jake se encogió de hombros.

"Por fin se comprometieron hace un par de semanas, estamos todos invitados a la boda en el verano", les dije.

Recibimos la llamada del Dr. Alistair por la tarde, pero por desgracia, no podían hacerle el procedimiento en tres semanas, por lo que en realidad estaba muy agradecida. Yo quería conseguir que recuperara los recuerdos que necesitaba, pero al mismo tiempo, le necesitaba a él. Edward estaba decepcionado de que no fuera antes, pero tampoco podía hacer nada.

Jasper y Emmet vinieron para la cena y la noche de partido, y Edward obligó a Carlie a llevar una camiseta de los Mariners que había comprado en una tienda el día anterior. Ella era muy femenina y aparte del fútbol, no tenía interés en los deportes, pero no le importaba usar la camiseta, porque ella podía decir que así hacía feliz a su papá.

Hice un montón de bocadillos para ellos y luego Vanessa y yo nos fuimos a la otra habitación para ver una película para chicas en la televisión.

"Bella, creo que tienes que venir aquí por un minuto". Jasper me dijo inesperadamente mientras asomaba la cabeza en la habitación que estábamos Vanessa y yo.

"Vale, claro". Seguí a Jasper a la sala donde estaban Carlie y los chicos.

"Hey, Bella". Edward dijo y luego se levantó y me abrazó.

"Hola". Le dije y le abracé. Era un abrazo extraño y todo me confundió.

"¿Puedes creer que le han puesto la camiseta de los Mariners a Carlie? Te juro que están delirando". Edward dijo confundiéndome aún más.

"Edward, ¿está todo bien?". Le pregunté y me miró de manera extraña.

"Tony... estaba preocupado por cómo te sentías después de lo sucedido con Cayo en el trabajo". Jake dijo y me miró con simpatía.

Miré a 'Tony' con miedo e incertidumbre, y sentí una sensación de pérdida, sabiendo que Edward había desaparecido otra vez.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?", Tony me preguntó confundido.

"Na... nada", le dije con voz temblorosa.

"No sabía que todo el mundo iba a venir esta noche para ver el partido, he debido haberme quedado dormido después de... de que llegáramos a casa". Él me dijo sugestivamente. Al parecer, lo último que recordaba era que habíamos hecho el amor después de que él me salvara de Cayo.

Me encantaba Tony, pero perder a Edward era extremadamente difícil.

Cogí la mano de Tony rápidamente y lo arrastré escaleras arriba a mi cuarto para que pudiera decirle exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Así que he sido Edward por unos días? Eso es... extraño".

"Sí, ha sido confuso", le dije con sinceridad.

"¿Y tu realmente quieres que me haga un tratamiento de choque?", preguntó con incredulidad.

"No... pero Edward quería". Le dije. Era difícil referirme a cada uno de los diferentes períodos de su memoria por sus diferentes nombres. Era casi como si estuviera con trastorno de personalidad múltiple, excepto porque sabía que no lo estaba. El médico explicó que su mente podría situarse en diferentes momentos de su memoria, y yo era realmente muy afortunada de que estuviera de vuelta a donde Tony lo había dejado.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa si yo no quiero?". Tony me preguntó.

Yo realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso. Si Tony no quería el tratamiento, pero Edward sí, ¿cómo decidiría alguna vez qué hacer?

Tony y yo estábamos en el día en que fui despedida y acosada sexualmente. Él aún estaba considerando si quería hacerse o no el procedimiento, pero decidimos mantenerlo todo como estaba por si acaso.

Él no movió ninguna de sus cosas de la habitación, pero dormía arriba conmigo y aún planeaba vender su piso para vivir con nosotros oficialmente, por lo que todos estábamos muy emocionados.

"¿Vas a trabajar?" Le pregunté mientras salía del baño vestido con uno de sus trajes y su pelo peinado perfectamente de manera diferente a la de Edward.

"Sí, bueno, no he ido en más de una semana. Van a empezar a preguntarse qué demonios me ha pasado".

"Oh Dios mío, no me acordaba. Heidi llamó mientras que Edward estaba aquí".

"¿Por qué?", preguntó confundido.

"No lo sé, se negó a responder", le dije.

"¿Eh? Bueno, la llamaré más tarde". Él me dijo mientras me cogía la parte posterior de mi cabeza y gentilmente me daba en un beso. "No quiero llegar tarde".

"Vale, te veré más tarde".

"Te amo". Dijo mientras me miraba profundamente a los ojos.

Sonreí. "Yo también te amo". Me besó otra vez antes de salir.

Odiaba quedarme en casa mientras que todos se iban, pero lo que más odiaba era estar lejos de él. El no saber qué iba a pasar con él, o cuando su mente se lo llevaría, era casi demasiado para manejar.

Llegó a casa del trabajo un par de horas más tarde.

"Wow, eso ha sido rápido", le dije mientras entraba por la puerta.

"Sí, no hay mucho allí, y prefería estar aquí contigo", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, yo también preferiría que estuvieras aquí conmigo". Le dije envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y poniendo mis labios en los de él.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en la cama y no podía imaginar una mejor manera de pasar el día. Esa semana pasó rápidamente, Tony y yo nos hicimos aún más cercanos y aunque había perdido a Edward, estaba feliz con Tony.

"Estaba pensando que deberíamos salir esta noche, Vanessa dijo que haría de niñera", Tony dijo una mañana.

"Sí, ¿a dónde quieres ir?"

"Es una sorpresa", dijo.

"Uf, odio las sorpresas", me quejé.

"Sí, pero esta es buena", dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

Tony dijo que tenía que ponerme un vestido. Genial. Así que le pedí prestado un vestido a Rose y me preparé para su gran sorpresa. El ajustado vestido negro hasta la rodilla era un poco grande para mí, porque Rose tenía unas tetas enormes y las caderas un poco más amplias, pero lo llené para que nadie se diera cuenta y Vanessa vino para ayudarme con mi pelo. Me lo puso en un estilo francés, medio suelto, me cubrió de laca el cabello y me perfumó.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado al usar tacones altos, pero casi perdí el equilibrio del todo cuando vi a Tony esperarme en la parte inferior. Estaba tan hermoso con su traje de etiqueta, que era como si fuera la fiesta de graduación de nuevo, a excepción de que su pelo era más salvaje entonces.

"Vale, ¿a qué parte de la tierra vamos?", le dije después de que él me besara y me dijera lo hermosa que estaba.

"No, no voy a decírtelo, es una sorpresa".

Seguí preguntándole todo el camino hasta que llegó a un estacionamiento. Estábamos en el centro de la ciudad y aunque me había fijado en la zona, todavía no sabía a dónde íbamos. Corrió alrededor del coche y abrió la puerta para mí, antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme hasta la calle.

"¿La casa de Ópera de Seattle?". Le pregunté confundida mientras nos parábamos en frente del edificio.

"Sí, pensé que sería un buen cambio que el ir a los clubs de noche, comer en pequeños cafés, y ver Dragon Tales con Carlie", dijo con una sonrisa iluminada.

"Nunca he estado en una ópera", le dije sintiendo algo de vergüenza.

"Si esto no es algo que pueda ser interesante, podemos ir a otra parte".

"No, no, creo que esto es realmente fantástico".

Entramos y nos pusimos en nuestros asientos mientras la orquesta tocaba suavemente en el fondo. La sala era muy grande y el detalle de oro esculpido en las paredes y el techo, era completamente impresionante. Todos estaban vestidos con sus mejores perlas y pieles, y con lazos, y a pesar de que llevaba el vestido más elegante que había llevado desde el baile de graduación, me sentía un poco tímida y mal vestida.

"Deja de estar nerviosa, te ves increíble". Él me susurró al oído. No pude evitar sonreír por lo bien que me conocía ya, a pesar de que sólo nos "conocíamos" desde hace varios meses.

Traté de distraerme para poder relajarme un poco, así que abrí el programa y empecé a leer los nombres que sabía que no reconocería. Pero conforme estaba leyendo, me sorprendí al encontrarme un nombre que yo conocía muy bien.

_Partitura musical compuesta por Anthony Williams Jr.  
_  
"¿Tú has compuesto esta ópera?", le pregunté asombrada y sorprendida.

"Sí. Esta ópera es de Nueva York, está sólo en la ciudad por unas semanas, por lo que quería verla".

"Oh Dios mío, Tony, esto es increíble". Le dije mientras las luces empezaban a oscurecerse.

La ópera duró tres horas y yo estaba completamente absorta y emocionada con cada momento de ella. No estaba segura de lo que iba la ópera, pero el oír la música de Tony fue una de las experiencias más increíbles, y me podría haber sentado allí toda la noche escuchándola.

"Entonces, ¿qué te ha parecido?", preguntó cuando se encendieron las luces.

"Eso ha sido realmente sorprendente", le dije con sinceridad.

"¿Realmente te ha gustado?", preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

"Nunca he oído nada más bello en toda mi vida".

"Me alegro. Hey, voy a ir a saludar al director, ¿te gustaría que te lo presentase?

"Claro".

Después de que saliéramos de la casa de la ópera, nos fuimos a comer a un elegante restaurante italiano, donde pidió vino caro y fresas cubiertas de chocolate de postre. Todo fue muy romántico y terminamos la noche juntos en un romance más que privado.

Todos los días del resto de la semana, se iba a trabajar por la mañana y luego volvía con una rosa roja para mí, y otra para Carlie. Cada segundo que pasaba con él, iba enamorándome más y más de él. Él era dulce, romántico, y era difícil imaginar a alguien más perfecto que él.

Pero la semana siguiente Edward volvió. Era extraño, Tony y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá viendo una película, y casi pude sentir el momento en que su cerebro saltó.

Me volví a mirarlo, y pude verlo en sus ojos antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada.

"¿Qué pasó con el juego de los Mariners?", preguntó tras un momento de mirar a su alrededor confundido.

"Eso fue hace casi dos semanas", le dije en voz baja.

Edward sabía exactamente lo que quería decir con eso, así que se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos casi como si estuviera tratando de luchar de alguna forma contra el dolor físico.

"¿Edward? Todo va a estar bien". Le dije mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le frotaba la espalda arriba y abajo con la mano.

"Sí lo estará, tan pronto como me haga ese procedimiento".

"Bueno, eso puede ser un problema".

"¿Por qué?", preguntó preocupado.

"Pues porque tu otro yo no quiere", le dije mecánicamente.

"Que le jodan". Él me dijo furioso. "Esta es mi vida y la quiero de vuelta".

"Pero Edward, has estado aquí durante unos días la última vez, y te has ido un par de semanas. Puede que no tengas otra opción".

"Bueno, yo sólo tendría que asegurarme de permanecer más tiempo esta vez", dijo con confianza.

"¿Así de fácil?". Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Sí".

Odiaba estar enamorada de los dos, porque no importaba con quién estuviera, siempre perdía a uno. Edward era más apasionado e intenso conmigo, e incluso lograba estar celoso de sí mismo.

"Así que, ¿te lo has estado follando?". Edward siempre pensaba en Tony como una persona completamente diferente y se refería a él como tal. Y absolutamente lo odiaba. Cuando Tony pensaba en Edward como una parte de sí mismo no podía recordarlo.

"Edward". Le dijo en una reprimenda, y de forma embarazosa.

"¿Qué? Es una pregunta simple".

"Él eres tú, así que ¿por qué suena como si me estuvieras acusando de serte infiel contigo mismo?"

"Hey, yo nunca he dicho eso. Sólo quiero saber si has estado teniendo relaciones sexuales con él".

"Si al decir él quieres decir tú, entonces sí", le dije con más actitud de la que me proponía.

Él se sentó en silencio por un largo rato. "¿Es mejor que yo?"

"Por el amor de Dios Edward. ¡Él eres tú!". En realidad estaba enfadándome un poco con él, pero luego aparté esas sensaciones rápidamente. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que Edward todavía tenía esa mentalidad de diecinueve años y los celos eran un gran problema para él.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien así?, es tan pomposo y molesto".

"Oh sí, y ¿cómo lo sabes?", le pregunté a pesar de ser divertido.

"Oh, vamos, conozco cómo es. Se pone bien todos los botones y se ata la corbata demasiado apretada. No tiene un cabello fuera de lugar, y está obsesionado todo el tiempo con su brillo en los zapatos de charol de mal gusto. Totalmente aburrido y predecible".

"Sí, siempre he odiado ese tipo de perfección en los chicos", le dije con sarcasmo. "Pero tú no eres perfecto, no como él o como tú".

"Oh, apuesto a que podría mostrarte que puedo serlo". Dijo en tono de broma antes de abordarme y besarme con fuerza, mientras me reía en sus labios.

Salimos con Ángela y Ben ese fin de semana, y me sentía tan increíble al tener una noche completamente divertida y pacífica con Edward. Parecía como si fuera antes de que se metiera en problemas de una forma u otra, por lo que esto era un cambio bienvenido.

Todos nos reímos y recordamos nuestros días de clase, que estaban mucho más recientes en la memoria de Edward que en la nuestra. Edward y yo nos escapamos solo un par de veces, y tuvimos relaciones sexuales en el baño, por los viejos tiempos. Con Edward, no esperaba cuando se trataba de sexo, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, siempre podíamos encontrar un lugar para estar solos. No era un deseo, era una intensa necesidad que no podía ser retrasada hasta que llegáramos a casa, mientras que con Tony sí me podía esperar.

Edward dijo que iba a permanecer aquí hasta el procedimiento para poder asegurarse de que lo conseguía, y lo hizo realidad. Estuvo con nosotros durante toda la semana, y finalmente llegó el día.

Ambos nos despedimos de Carlie y le dijimos que la amábamos. Pero Edward tenía dificultades para alejarse de ella, porque aunque nunca lo admitiría, sabía que él tenía miedo de no volver a verla nunca más.

Carlisle y Esme se vinieron con nosotros a California, así que no tendríamos que estar solos, y yo estaba tan contenta de que estuvieran, estaba segura de que me volvería loca sin ellos.

Llegamos al hospital de Stanford al final de la mañana, y Edward se volvía cada vez más calando a medida que nos acercábamos al ala del hospital donde el procedimiento se llevaría a cabo.

"Bueno, si es mi paciente favorito de siempre, Edward Cullen, ¿cómo estás hijo?". Un médico dijo mientras le daba la mano a Edward.

"Dr. Eleazar, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?". Edward le preguntó mientras le agitaba la mano.

"Bueno, las cosas se pusieron demasiado frías allá arriba, en Alaska, así que, ¿qué mejor lugar para ir que a la soleada California?". El médico le dijo. "Carlisle, Esme, es maravilloso veros de nuevo".

"Sí Eleazar, ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi amigo". Carlisle respondió.

"¿Y ella debe de ser Bella?". El doctor le preguntó a Edward provisionalmente.

"Sí, ella es Bella. Bella este es el Dr. Eleazar, era mi psicólogo en el manicomio en Alaska". Edward nos presentó.

"Wow, tengo que decir que los dibujos que solías hacer son exactos a ella", el médico dijo mientras me miraba a la cara.

"Papá, tienes que dejar de acaparar a mi paciente". Una mujer le dijo al doctor con una cálida sonrisa.

"Edward, ¿te acuerdas de mi hija Kate?"

"Sí, por supuesto... ¿Está tu hermana por ahí?". Edward preguntó casi como si estuviera preocupado.

"No, Tanya se encuentra todavía en Alaska, así que estás a salvo". Ella bromeó.

"Pero yo estoy aquí, ¿cómo te va, hombre?". Dijo un hombre con el pelo de color arena mientras venía por detrás de Kate y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Garrett, me alegro de verte". Edward lo saludó.

"Vale, bueno, si seguimos de pie aquí y charlando, vamos a perder nuestro tiempo con esa máquina. ¿Estás listo?". Kate le preguntó a Edward.

"Así que, ¿vas a hacer tu el procedimiento?"

"Sí, ¿está bien?". Ella le preguntó.

"Sí, totalmente. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que me frías por completo el cerebro?", Edward dijo bromeando.

"Este procedimiento está aún en su fase experimental, pero no he perdido a ningún paciente todavía". Ella bromeó con él. "Ahora bien, este no es un procedimiento bárbaro como lo solía ser, estarás totalmente dormido y no sentirás nada. Hasta ahora, todos mis pacientes han recibido sus recuerdos casi de inmediato. Pero no te preocupes si no es el caso, cada mente funciona de forma diferente por lo que sólo hay que esperar y ver qué pasa".

"Genial, vamos a hacerlo". Edward dijo con entusiasmo.

"Edward". Susurré mientras la gravedad de la situación se llevaba toda mi fuerza.

Se volvió a mirarme y luego me envolvió en sus brazos. "Está todo bien amor, todo estará bien, ya lo verás". Él dijo en voz baja.

"No te puedo perder de nuevo", le dije con lágrimas en mi rostro.

"No lo harás, te lo prometo", dijo con convicción mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Me besó apasionadamente, antes de darme una mirada de despedida y marcharse con Kate y su padre.

Sentí que iba a ponerme enferma, mi vida estaba colgando en una balanza junto con la suya, y sabía a ciencia cierta que si fuera a morir de verdad, yo también lo haría. Quería mucho a Tony, y era feliz con él, pero Edward era mi alma y todo lo que necesitaba más que nada. Y mi única paz en todo esto vino por la idea de que Tony y Edward podrían finalmente ser uno.

**Pobre Edward, que cacao que tiene en la cabeza... Muchas gracias por comentar :)**


	38. Tres palabras

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Ainss, queda un capi más y ya el epílogo :(**

**Capítulo 37 - Tres Palabras**

... ...

Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía como una hora, y cada hora se sentía como un día.

"Acabo de ir a ver qué pasa y me han dicho que tardarán otros quince minutos por lo menos". Carlisle dijo.

"¿Qué está tomando tanto tiempo? Pensé que esto iba a ser un simple procedimiento". Esme le preguntó frustrada.

"El cerebro es un órgano muy complejo. Ellos básicamente utilizan un ordenador para cargar eléctricamente las diferentes partes de su cerebro, con la esperanza de que el choque promueva la sanación. Van despacio y se están tomando su tiempo para asegurarse de que sólo le dan descargas en las partes del cerebro que están dañadas". Carlisle explicó.

Ausente, empecé meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en mi silla, y no podía dejar de temblar. Me dije a mi misma que podía manejar cualquier estado en el que se encontrara su memoria cuando se despertara, siempre y cuando se despertara.

"Bella, cariño, va a estar bien". Esme dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

"Pero ¿y si le están provocando una muerte cerebral en estos momentos, y yo estoy sentada aquí dejando que lo hagan?". Me puse a llorar de nuevo.

"Shh, cariño, no puedes pensar así. Edward necesita que mantengas una actitud positiva". Ella trató de tranquilizarme.

"Simplemente no puedo perderlo otra vez". Le dije a través de mis llantos histéricos.

"Lo sé, cariño, lo sé". Ella me susurró al oído mientras me abrazaba con seguridad. Esme era verdaderamente una persona increíble. Ella era mucho más maternal y me cuidaba más que mi propia madre. Si alguna vez hubo una mujer que naciera para ser madre, esa era Esme, y sin embargo no tenía hijos biológicos.

Dijeron que sería un cuarto de hora, pero después de que pasara una hora, Kate finalmente salió a hablar con nosotros. No había estado tan asustada desde que perdí a Edward hace tantos años, y la expresión en el rostro de Kate sólo agregó más miedo.

"Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, este ha sido mi caso más difícil. Había bastante daño cerebral por lo que tuve que ver el TAC, así que por eso tardé tanto. De hecho, me sorprende que fuera capaz de funcionar bien durante tanto tiempo con la cantidad de daño que he encontrado. Y estoy triste y aliviada al deciros que este procedimiento era necesario".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?". Preguntó Carlisle.

"Su cerebro no estaba fallando, en realidad se está deteriorando y si no se trata, se cerrará por completo". Kate explicó.

"Entonces, ¿cómo está?". Le pregunté con ansiedad.

"Bueno, él está todavía inconsciente por lo que ahora lo han trasladado a la zona de recuperación. Todo se ve bien hasta ahora, pero tendremos que esperar hasta que se despierte para saberlo con seguridad".

"¿Pero él tiene una actividad saludable en el cerebro?", Carlisle preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, los monitores están leyendo un montón de actividad, de hecho no estaría sorprendida si él recuperara los recuerdos en estos momentos". Kate dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Él debería estar despierto pronto. Sólo se les permite dejar entrar a verlo en la sala de recuperación a la familia". Ella dijo mientras me miraba. "Lo siento, pero si no estás casada con él va contra las reglas del hospital. Esme y Carlisle, que son sus padres legales pueden entrar".

"Kate, lo siento, pero Bella necesita estar allí con él. Edward la quiere... de hecho, ella es probablemente la única persona que le gustaría ver", Carlisle le dijo.

"Lo comprendo perfectamente, voy a ir a hablar con el jefe de personal y ver qué podemos hacer". Kate dijo con una sonrisa.

Kate regresó diez minutos más tarde. "Vale, tenéis permiso para ir a la sala de recuperación los tres. Es bueno que el jefe de personal sea un viejo amigo tuyo, Carlisle". Ella dijo con un guiño, y luego nos abrió el camino a donde estaba Edward.

Cuanto más cerca estábamos de la habitación, el miedo más desbordaba mis entrañas. La última vez que vi a Edward inconsciente en una cama de hospital, él estaba más como un muerto y no lo vi otra vez hasta que me encontré con él como 'Tony'. Realmente no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de manejar el verlo así de nuevo, sólo tenía que encontrar una manera de mantenerme estable y fuerte, porque eso es lo que Edward necesitaba.

Entramos en la habitación, y yo estaba realmente sorprendida de lo bien que parecía estar. No había tubos, ni ruidos molestos, ni zumbidos, ni pitidos, nada horrible. Sin embargo, tenía pegatinas blancas a cada lado de su pecho, que parecían estar midiendo las ondas cerebrales. Pero aparte de eso, le veia como si estuviera sano y dormido con toda tranquilidad.

Me senté en un lado de él, y Esme se sentó al otro, mientras Carlisle dejaba salir su parte de médico y empezaba a buscar y leer los resultados de Edward.

"Se ven muy, muy prometedores". Carlisle dijo en un tono de satisfacción.

"¿Cuándo va a despertar?". Esme le preguntó.

"Pronto, en realidad podría ser en cualquier momento".

Me quedé sentada allí y le tendí la mano, sin poder hablar. Sabía que si decía algo en ese momento, todos los miedos y el estrés saldrían en forma de risa.

Entonces sus dedos temblaron.

Seguido por un ligero apretón en mi mano.

"¿Edward?" Le pregunté con desesperación. "Edward, ¿me oyes?"

"Edward, trata de abrir los ojos, hijo". Carlisle le dijo.

Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios, antes de decir mi nombre sin más que un soplo.

"Edward, estoy aquí. Abre los ojos, cariño", le dije en voz baja.

"¿Huhgh?", dijo en un medio gemido.

Lentamente levantó los párpados y rodó los ojos mirándome a mí, o simplemente tratando de recordar dónde estaba.

"¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?". Carlisle le preguntó, pero Edward sólo parecía aún más confuso.

"Voy a buscar a Kate". Esme dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Edward movía la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro y me miró a los ojos. "¿Bella?"

"Sí, estoy aquí, cariño". Le dije en voz baja mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Estaba vivo y bien, y sabía mi nombre, eso era lo que realmente importaba en ese momento.

"¿Dónde estamos?", preguntó con voz aturdida.

"Es perfectamente normal que esté confundido al principio", Kate dijo mientras llegaba a la habitación.

"Edward, ¿cómo te sientes, tienes algún dolor?". Kate le preguntó.

"Sí, mi cabeza me está matando". Dijo mientras levantaba la mano que Esme tenía en su pecho. "¿Qué es esto?", preguntó al sentir los sensores allí.

"Ellos simplemente miden la actividad cerebral". Kate le dijo.

"Oh... ¿así que tuve que hacerlo? ¿Funcionó?"

"¿Tony?". Le pregunté reservadamente. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo supe, pero lo hice.

"Sí", dijo.

"Kate, ¿puedo hablar contigo fuera, por favor?". Carlisle le preguntó.

"Por supuesto".

"Bueno, voy a daros un poco de intimidad." Esme dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de salir de la habitación también.

"Así que aparte del dolor de cabeza, ¿cómo te sientes?", le pregunté con cautela.

"Ah, bien... creo. Un poco cansado".

"Sí. El doctor dijo que duraría unos días".

"¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que debe pasar hasta que yo recuerde ser Edward?", me preguntó.

"Ella dijo que por lo general era de inmediato". Le dije sintiéndome preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. "Siento todo esto. Me imagino cómo debes estar sintiéndote ahora mismo sabiendo que no estabas seguro de si querías hacerlo, lo siento".

"No, decidí hacerlo, así que es genial. Pero todavía no me acuerdo de nada de antes".

"Vale, vamos a echar un vistazo". Kate volvió a entrar en la habitación con Carlisle, y miró por encima la impresión de las ondas de su cerebro. "Todo se ve muy bien... Es posible que simplemente tardes algún tiempo más para que los recuerdos vuelvan a ti".

Edward pasó la noche en el hospital para que pudieran controlarlo, y Esme, Carlisle y yo nos fuimos a un hotel. Me hubiera gustado dormir en la silla a su lado, pero no se me permitía quedarme porque no estábamos casados. Los tres volvimos al hospital por la mañana, y todos esperábamos algún tipo de progreso, pero no había ninguno.

"Bueno, me gustaría que regresaras en seis meses y tal vez podamos hacer una repetición del procedimiento si es necesario", Kate dijo antes de firmar sus documentos de alta.

Durante el próximo par de semanas, vivimos al borde, preguntándonos si Tony tendría algún recuerdo nuevo, o si Edward regresaría como antes, pero no lo hizo.

"¿No le echas de menos?". Tony me preguntó una noche después de que pusiéramos a Carlie en la cama.

"¿A quién?", le pregunté.

"A Edward. Sé que eras feliz cuando su vida era todo lo que podía recordar, pero ahora no puedo recordarla en absoluto".

"Realmente no sé cómo responder a eso", le dije con sinceridad.

"Bella, ojalá pudiera ser él para ti, me gustaría poder recordarle. Hablé con Kate por teléfono ayer, y me dijo que podía pedir otra cita para un segundo procedimiento".

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de responderle. "Yo no quiero que hagas eso, es demasiado peligroso. Así parece como si no tengas que preocuparte por que tu mente salte más. Por lo menos el procedimiento te estabilizó y se detuvo el deterioro de tu cerebro... Por lo tanto, fue todo un éxito ¿no?". Dije tratando de parecer positiva, pero luego tuve que levantarme e irme a otra habitación. Yo no quería que Tony me viera romperme porque él estaba aquí de forma permanente y no Edward.

La vida pareció instalarse en una rutina después de eso. Tony vendió su piso y se mudó con nosotras oficialmente, y Carlie no podría haber sido más feliz. Vanessa tuvo su parte de los bienes de Anthony y ella y Jacob se compraron una casa propia. Estaba en la otra calle y justo detrás de la nuestra, por lo que derribamos la valla que separaba nuestros patios traseros y era como si todavía estuviéramos viviendo juntos. Carlie amaba correr entre las dos casas, y ella se paseaba por los dos patios como si fueran suyos.

Jake y Vanessa todavía cenaban en casa casi todas las noches, porque ninguno de ellos podía cocinar, y yo me sentía feliz de tenerlos.

Jake y Tony todavía tenían una relación similar a la anterior, aún se peleaban por los equipos, pero ahora era el fútbol en lugar del béisbol.

"Los Halcones Marinos son mucho mejor que los estúpidos Gigantes". Jake le decía.

"Lo que sea, estás completamente delirando". Tony le dijo. "¿El que los Halcones Marinos carezcan de talento y de voluntad para pagar un buen entrenador no te ofende como fan?", Tony dijo burlonamente.

"Tú eres el único que estarías ofendido si pudieras recordar ser Edward".

"Yo soy Edward, lo dice mi DNI ¿Quieres que te la enseñe?". Tony dijo tratando de sacar su billetera. A pesar de que todavía quería ser Tony, su nombre legal era Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que Jake y Vanessa se fueran a casa, Tony tenía algo que hablar conmigo.

"He estado pensando".

"Uh Oh". Le tomé el pelo y me sonrió.

"Tal vez debería llamarme 'Edward' en lugar de Tony". Él dijo tomándome por sorpresa.

"¿Y por qué harías eso?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Bueno, porque ese es mi nombre real, y toda esta cosa de llamarme por mi segundo nombre es un poco estúpido".

"Todos tus colegas y la gente en el mundo de la música te conocen como Tony o Anthony", le recordé.

"Sí, bueno, tal vez Tony Williams pueda ser mi nombre artístico". Dijo con un guiño.

"Pero antes siempre odiabas cuando la gente te llamaba Edward".

"Bueno, es sólo algo a lo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme, eso es todo".

"No lo sé. Quiero decir, por supuesto que es tu decisión, pero puede ser un poco extraño llamarte Edward". Le dije.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres muy diferente ahora de lo que eras antes, cuando eras llamado por ese nombre".

"Dime cómo de diferente soy, y tal vez pueda trabajar más en ser como era antes".

"Tony, ¿por qué quieres todo esto de repente?". Le pregunté sabiendo que no era algo que realmente deseara.

"¿Qué? Creo que tiene sentido".

Lo miré sin poder creer su respuesta, así que suspiró y me dio su respuesta directamente.

"Te quiero más que a nada, y sólo quiero que seas feliz. Has estado diferente desde el procedimiento, distante, y yo sólo quiero darte lo que sé que necesitas... Si yo pudiera hacer que todos mis recuerdos desaparecieran para traer de vuelta los tuyos, lo haría en lo que dura un latido del corazón".

"Tony, te quiero. Y sí, echo de menos Edward, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera que desaparezcas. Sólo deseaba que el procedimiento funcionara y que pudieras recordar la vida de ambos".

"Puedo hacerme otro de nuevo". Dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que yo diría que no.

"Creo que freír el cerebro una vez ya es suficiente para toda la vida". Bromeé.

"Hey, vamos a salir esta noche, sólo algo sencillo, cena y una película".

"Vaya, que simple", le dije casi impresionada. Una cena y una película no eran por lo general el estilo de Tony, era algo más que Edward elegiría hacer.

"Bueno, lo he pensado, no sé por qué". Él dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a mitad de la cena cuando de pronto me sentí muy enferma, fui al baño y vomité violentamente.

"¿Estás bien?". Él me preguntó cuando estaba volviendo a la mesa.

"Sí, debo haber comido algo que no estaba bien, eso es todo. De hecho, me siento mejor". No toque el resto de mi comida, y me senté en una nube mientras trataba de recordar la última vez que tuve mi periodo.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?"

"Muchas cosas han estado sucediendo últimamente, y he estado tan distraída que he descuidado por completo el hecho de que no he tenido el período en probablemente un par de meses", le dije lentamente.

Tony se sentó en silencio durante unos minutos tratando de pensar en lo que yo le estaba diciendo. "Así que, ¿crees que estás embarazada?", preguntó finalmente.

Me encogí de hombros. "No es que hayamos estado usando ningún tipo de protección ni nada", le dije dándome cuenta de ese hecho.

"Uh, sí, creo. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntar si te estabas tomando pastillas anticonceptivas o algo", él dijo con calma.

"Bueno, yo estaba con la píldora antes, pero moriste y yo no iba a tener sexo con nadie más, así que dejé de tomarlas". Le expliqué. "Lo siento, ni siquiera he pensado en ello hasta ahora".

Me miró por unos largos momentos, antes de sacar su cartera y lanzar un billete de cien dólares sobre la mesa. Me cogió la mano, y prácticamente me arrastró hacia la puerta.

"Uh, ¿qué pasa con el cambio?". Le pregunté a pesar de que ya estábamos fuera.

Abrió la puerta del coche para mí y me metí de forma rápida.

"¿A dónde vamos?". Le pregunté, mientras se alejaba.

"Yo sólo quiero saberlo". Él dijo, y luego fue a una farmacia cercana.

"Vale". Empecé a salir del coche, cuando me detuvo.

"Yo iré, amor". Dijo tomándome por sorpresa. No era el hecho de que él fuera a comprarme una prueba de embarazo, lo que me sorprendió, era el hecho de que me había llamado "amor". Nunca había oído a Tony usar esa palabra para mí, pero era algo que Edward me decía a menudo.

Él estuvo de vuelta en menos de cinco minutos con una bolsa de papel marrón en la mano. Nos fuimos a casa y saqué el extraño palo blanco para leer las instrucciones. Nunca me había hecho una prueba de embarazo antes, me enteré que estaba embarazada de Carlie después de desmayarme y despertar en un hospital.

"Aquí dice que debo esperar hasta mañana". Le dije a Tony.

"Bueno, hay dos ¿verdad? Así que hazte una ahora y la otra mañana", dijo con ansiedad.

Me reí una vez por la impaciencia de su voz, también era un rasgo de Edward, Tony era por lo general tranquilo y sereno.

Me hice la prueba y la coloque sobre el mostrador para esperar los tres minutos que las instrucciones decían que necesitaba, pero antes de que pudiera salir del baño, en el palo estaba apareciendo una raya más.

"Es positivo". Le dije sin emociones.

Tal vez pudo escuchar la falta de entusiasmo en mi voz, o tal vez se sentía tan insensible como yo, pero él sólo me miró sin comprender.

No podía sentirme bien por esto, no había nerviosismo o excitación. Realmente no sentía nada. Solía despertarme por la noche y pensar en los hijos que habría tenido junto a Edward si nunca hubiera muerto, pero no podía pensar en eso en ese momento. Tal vez era por lo mucho que había pasado y yo todavía estaba abrumada, o podía ser porque había tenido a Edward brevemente, pero se había ido de nuevo y tal vez no quería tener otro bebé sin él.

"¿No eres feliz?". Tony me preguntó después de contemplarme un rato. Él me conocía demasiado bien.

"Hay mucho que pensar".

"Bella, te amo, y no quiero nada más que casarme contigo, de hecho, te lo hubiera pedido ya, pero estaba esperando a obtener primero algunos recuerdos, porque realmente quería ser perfecto para ti. Pero no puedo inventar recuerdos que simplemente no están, y te quiero basándome en mi propia experiencia, no en algo que no puedo recordar del pasado, así que hacer que mi memoria vuelva no es tan importante para mí. Realmente sólo quería recuperarla porque tú lo querías".

Aparté mi cabeza lejos de él, pero él con cuidado giró mi cabeza hacia atrás con la mano, hasta que me miró directamente.

"No sé cómo traer a Edward de nuevo a ti, pero te juro, que voy a seguir intentándolo todos los días de mi vida. Te amo y no hay nada... nada, que no haría por ti. Entiendo si no quieres casarte conmigo, y no lo tomaré como algo personal si dices que no, pero voy a seguir preguntándotelo. Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Le miré profundamente a los ojos y pensé en todos los momentos que había compartido con él, sólo él como Tony y dejando a Edward completamente fuera. Yo lo quise desde el principio, y aunque era irreal que estuviera vivo y de pie delante de mí, mi relación con él fue siempre mucho más real que lo fue mi relación con Edward. Edward era como un sueño, y nuestro amor era el más fuerte que debió haber existido entre los simples mortales. Fue un amor que no pudo ser contenido, y que existiría hasta el final de los tiempos.

Pero si Edward nunca hubiera existido, probablemente habría estado casada con Jacob ahora, y si hubiera alguna manera de evitar ese error, sabía que hubiera encontrado a Tony y hubiéramos estado juntos y felices. Edward se había ido, tal vez nunca existió, pero de cualquier manera, amaba a Tony y tenía que darle todo mi corazón, aunque mi alma siempre sería de Edward.

"Sí, me casaré contigo". Le sonreí sinceramente con todo el amor del mundo, y me obligué a dejarme ir y a no sentir nada, sólo felicidad.

Él debió haber sentido mi amor por él, porque su rostro se relajó y se puso verdaderamente feliz. Me cogió y me besó apasionadamente. Dijo que quería habérmelo pedido más pronto, y supuse que no estaba bromeando cuando sacó una caja con el anillo de su cajón de la cómoda, y luego la extendió para mí y la abrió.

Tenía que ser el anillo más grande que había visto en persona. Era un círculo impecable de cuatro quilates y en el centro había otros diamantes que lo rodeaban. Era absolutamente lo más, y absolutamente Tony. Él era como una especie de chico de fantasía, y el anillo igualaba su gusto. Por supuesto que probablemente podría comprar una isla con lo que pagó por él, pero lo amé porque lo amaba a él.

Le dije que deberíamos ir a Las Vegas para una boda rápida, pero él me puso en un aprieto llamando a Alice. Ella me prometió que tendría una boda completa y lista en tres meses, pero después de ir al médico, me enteré de que estaba de once semanas, y que casi estaría de seis meses en el momento de la boda. Alice rodó los ojos y me dijo que me encontraría un vestido con una cintura del imperio que taparía la barriga. Tony dijo que podíamos ir al ayuntamiento y tener la gran boda después de que el bebé naciera, pero era demasiado similar a mi boda con Edward, y yo nunca sería capaz de manejar eso.

Tony estaba tan entusiasmado con el bebé, que vino a mis citas con el médico y compró un montón de libros para leer acerca de qué esperar. Siempre estaba frotándome el estómago y dándome besos, y él y Carlie le leían cuentos por la noche. En realidad, era muy dulce.

Yo estaba de compras para las cosas del bebé con Rose y Vanessa, cuando me encontré con una cara familiar, lo que hizo que mi corazón saltara de mi pecho.

"Bella, hola, que alegría verte por aquí".

"Heidi, eh, ¿qué estás haciendo en Washington?". Le pregunté mirando su enorme barriga.

"Oh, es bastante extraño, me acabo de mudar aquí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿estás comprando para un amigo o algo así?". Ella me preguntó porque yo realmente no mostraba mi barriga.

"No, estoy aquí para mí". Le dije forzando las palabras y casi ahogándome con ellas.

"No me había dado cuenta de que estabas con alguien... ¡Oh! ¿Tú y Tony estáis...?", ella preguntó incómoda.

Me sentía mal, ella había intentado llamar a Tony unos meses antes, y él nunca le devolvió la llamada. Ella le debió de haber estado llamando para contarle lo de su embarazo y no tuvo la oportunidad, y se trasladó a la zona para estar más cerca de él. Yo era tan estúpida, debería haber hecho que Edward contestara al teléfono ese día, o tal vez debería haber respondido yo misma.

"Hola, cariño, ¿quién es tu amiga?". Un hombre le preguntó a Heidi.

"Uh, Demetri, ella es Bella, Bella, este es mi marido Demetri". La miré asombrada.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿cuándo te has casado?". Le pregunté mientras una oleada de alivio se apoderaba de mí.

"Uh, hace unos meses. Sé que estoy enorme, pero tan sólo estoy de cinco meses de embarazo. Marcus, el padre de Demetri, es uno de los propietarios de la empresa de Tony, así es como nos conocimos. Hemos sido amigos por un tiempo pero después de que Tony y yo termináramos, me encontré con Demetri saliendo de la ciudad, y vimos en el otro una nueva luz". Ella sonrió y se volvió hacia él. "Me ha embarazado muy rápido".

"¿Estás segura de que no es de Tony?". Le pregunté, y luego me tapé la boca completamente avergonzada y horrorizada de decir eso. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? "Quiero decir... yo... soy tan idiota, no puedo creer que realmente dijera eso".

"Um, cariño ¿puedo tener un minuto a solas con Bella, por favor?". Le pidió a su marido.

"Claro". Él dijo, y se marchó.

"Bella, Tony y yo no hemos tenido relaciones íntimas en casi un año, y aún así, nunca hemos tenido relaciones sexuales sin condón. Hemos estado separados por un tiempo y la única razón por la que lo llamé hace poco, era porque sé cómo valora la honestidad y no quería que oyera hablar de mí y de Demetri por alguien que no fuera yo. Siempre me he preocupado por Tony, es un gran tipo, pero no era el hombre adecuado para mí... porque siempre te ha pertenecido a ti, incluso aunque él no lo supiera. Estoy muy feliz, y sé que él también lo es. Ha estado bien volver a verte Bella, espero verte de nuevo algún día". Ella dijo con una sonrisa y se dirigió a Demetri.

"Oh Dios mío, Bella, por favor, dime que esa mujer no está también embarazada de mi hermano". Vanessa me preguntó mientras se apresuraba a mi lado. Ella y Rose habían estado en el otro lado de la tienda mirando cunas, y debieron haberme visto hablando con ella.

"No, otra persona ha puesto su bollo en su horno", le dije con una sonrisa.

"Oh, gracias a Dios. No creo que pudiera soportarla a ella como madre de uno de mis sobrinos o sobrinas". Ella dijo con un tono nada bromista.

"Oh, ella en realidad no es tan mala. Creo que en realidad soy como ella". Le dije. "¿Dónde está Rose, estáis listas para irnos?"

"Sí, ella está planificando cómo quiere que sea la habitación de su futuro bebe". Vanessa dijo con fastidio.

"¿Y tú?, ¿cuándo vas a traer al mundo a un par de musculosos y bronceados bebés?". Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Creo que voy a esperar hasta que yo tenga treinta". Ella dijo en serio.

"Oh, genial".

El tiempo fue pasando de forma rápida y antes de que me diera cuenta, estábamos viajando a Forks para nuestra boda. Alice decidió que la boda sería perfecta si se hiciera en la casa de los Cullen. Odiaba la idea porque nunca había llevado allí a Tony antes y pensaba que podría sernos un tanto incómodo. No podía imaginar a Tony en esa casa, o incluso en esa ciudad, pero Alice estaba extrañamente insistente y Tony dijo que no le importaba donde nos casáramos, siempre y cuando fuera legal y vinculante.

Mi estómago definitivamente se veía, pero me encantaba estar embarazada, y desde el momento en que decidí dar a Tony mi corazón entero, no podría haber estado más emocionada por la personita que venía en camino.

"Hola, Bella". Alice dijo tres días antes de la boda mientras yo estaba haciendo un remate a mi vestido.

"¿Sí?". Le dije negándome a mirarme en el espejo.

"Estaba pensando que tal vez deberías coger a Tony y llevarlo por la ciudad, mostrarle donde está y no está todo".

"Uh, sí, tal vez". Le dije.

"No, tal vez no, creo que deberías ir ahora mismo". Alice dijo de un modo extraño.

"Alice, ¿qué está pasando, qué no me estás diciendo?". Le pregunté sabiendo que estaba ocultando algo.

"Vale, bien. He tenido otro sueño con Edward otra vez". Ella se apresuró a decir.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo, qué te dijo?". Le pregunté muy rápida.

"Bueno, el primer sueño estaba en lo correcto después de que Tony me llamara y me dijera que debía planear la boda. Edward dijo en el sueño que la boda debería ser en la casa. Bella, incluso discutí con él acerca de eso, pero él dijo que era importante. Entonces soñé con él la noche siguiente, dijo que tenía que conseguir que tú te llevaras a Tony por la ciudad, dijo que había que llevarlo a su lugar especial".

Alice no tuvo que decírmelo dos veces, había llegado a creer en sus sueños y confiaba en ellos totalmente. Así que me fui al garaje donde Jake estaba tratando de explicar a Tony cómo arreglar los motores de los automóviles. Jake había almacenado su viejo coche en un rincón del garaje Cullen, y ahora estaba tratando de recuperar su funcionamiento normal para poder conducirlo a su casa nueva.

"Maldita sea, apestas. Tú deberías de saber más acerca de estas cosas que yo". Jake dijo frustrado.

"Lo siento si no soy un mecánico competente". Tony dijo molesto.

"Amigo, necesito tu ayuda. ¿En serio me vas a hacer que vaya a pedirle ayuda a Rose?". Jake se quejó.

"Lo siento hombre. Sólo es que no tengo ni idea".

"Oye, ¿quieres ir a dar una pequeña vuelta?". Le pregunté a Tony.

"Sí, definitivamente". Él dijo y me siguió hasta el coche.

Conduje por la escuela secundaria, por el complejo de los cines, e incluso me detuve en la comisaría y saludé a mi padre. Charlie estaba tratando de conocer a Tony mejor, pero era difícil porque Charlie simplemente no tenía mucho que decir y se sentía incómodo con la situación. Después de salir de allí, conduje a regañadientes hasta el último lugar en mi lista de "cosas que ver".

"¿Dónde estamos ahora?", preguntó mientras apagaba el coche justo en frente de donde comenzaba el camino de tierra.

"Este solía ser nuestro lugar favorito para vernos. Aunque hay un poco de caminata, pero bueno". Le dije mientras miraba su polo y sus pantalones.

"Hey, yo no soy el embarazado, si tu puedes hacerlo, estoy seguro de que yo voy a estar bien". Dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

Caminamos lentamente, habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuve allí, y si Alice no me hubiera dicho que Edward quería que yo fuera allí, probablemente nunca hubiera vuelto y nunca hubiera llevado a Tony. No tenía ni idea de lo que esperaba lograr trayéndolo aquí, tal vez una sensación de paz, pero no importaba, yo confiaba en Alice.

"Wow, esto es increíble". Tony dijo mientras caminaba por el prado.

"Sí, éste era nuestro lugar especial. Aquí es donde nos enamoramos". Le dije mientras miraba por el prado mágico donde solía estar segura de que los milagros se hacían realidad.

Él estaba en silencio mientras miraba a su alrededor, de repente corrió hacia el lado opuesto del prado y buscó algo en un agujero de un árbol. Yo estaba totalmente sorprendida cuando sacó un cuaderno de cuero.

Lo miré cuestionable, pero no miró hacia mí, en vez de eso abrió el libro y empezó a buscar a través de él.

"Solía soñar con esto". Él dijo en voz baja, sin levantar sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos. "Todas las noches. Me perseguían, pero siempre me despertaba antes de que pudiera observar el interior de este libro".

"¿Qué es?". Le pregunté.

"Tú". Dijo finalmente mirándome. Volvió hacia mí y me entregó el libro. Lo abrí y vi, no sólo bocetos, sino también fotografías y páginas y páginas de poesía, todos llamadas 'Bella'.

Yo no podía dejar de llorar mientras estudiaba cada página.

"Creo que estaba un poco obsesionado contigo". Dijo con una risa ligera.

"Sí, creo que era mutuo". Le dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga.

"No, yo estaba más obsesionado de lo que pudieras imaginar". Dijo dejándome en completo silencio. Le miré, y él estaba mirando en la distancia, pero parecía no ver nada, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, o tal vez en un recuerdo.

"Solía venir aquí y dibujar durante horas, pero no porque yo quisiera, era una simple necesidad, tan importante como el agua potable, o la respiración. Sabía que iba a volverme loco si no sacaba esas imágenes de mi cabeza".

"¿Edward?". Le pregunté, pero él no respondió en modo alguno, se limitó a seguir.

"Yo me colaba en tu habitación por la noche, mucho antes de que empezaras a dejar tu ventana abierta para mí". Él sonrió al recordarlo. "Y cuando ibas a trabajar a esa tienda de Newton, solía sentarme fuera en el estacionamiento y me esperaba para asegurarme de que llegabas por la noche a tu coche segura". Me miró brevemente. "Podrías haber conseguido una orden de alejamiento o algo, era un completo acosador. En realidad ahora me siento mal por Charlie, si algún idiota cara culo viniera husmeando así alrededor de Carlie, seguramente tendría que matarlo".

Le sonreí. "No, no lo harías".

Él se rió una vez. "Sólo espera".

"Edward, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí en esta ocasión, tal vez meses?". Le pregunté, con miedo a cerrar la distancia entre nosotros, porque él podría desaparecer delante de mí en un momento. "Estoy embarazada, nos vamos a casar. No pensé que ibas a venir nunca de vuelta".

"No estoy de vuelta... y no voy a ninguna parte". Dijo confundiéndome. "Esta montaña no es mágica Bella, la magia viene de ti. Nunca dibujé un día en mi vida antes de ti, o escribí poesía, o incluso escribí música. Tocaba la guitarra y el piano, pero las canciones que trataba de escribir eran una mierda. Estaba seguro que no podía dibujar si no tenía tu cara en mi mente. Y todas las canciones que compuse en Nueva York trataban de nostalgia y dolor, porque era es todo lo que sentía sin ti y no tenía ni idea de por qué".

Vale, ahora sonaba como Tony otra vez, me era tan confuso. "No entiendo".

"Me he sentido tan perdido toda mi vida, incluso después de estar contigo, porque estaba cagado de miedo por lo que sentía. Pero ahora ya no me siento así y sé que nunca más me sentiré así".

"¿Qué estás diciendo?". Le pregunté con desesperación.

"Estoy diciendo que te quiero, y como me has amado a cambio, me has salvado. Me salvaste cuando yo tenía diecisiete años, me salvaste cuando estaba perdido en el laberinto de la mentira de mi abuelo, y me salvaste no alejándote de mí con lo mala persona que era, con las muchas veces que te hice daño. Y todavía estás aquí, amándome sin importar lo que pase".

Luego dijo las tres palabras que había estado esperando oírle decir, desde que me encontré con Tony. "Lo recuerdo todo".

Tuve que recordar respirar después de eso y si no estuviera embarazada, me habría permitido que me diera un colapso de vértigo en ese momento.

"¿Todo?". Le pregunté en sólo un susurro.

"Todo, desde mi infancia maravillosa", dijo sarcásticamente, "el día en que mi vida realmente comenzó aquí contigo. Yo solía vivir para ese tiempo aquí, ese tiempo en el que yo estaba realmente feliz por primera vez en mi vida. Recuerdo que odiaba a todos los malditos tipos que se cruzaban en tu camino, y odiaba a Jacob al máximo". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Me equivoqué contigo tanto que no puedo entender cómo puedes todavía amarme. Me acuerdo de esa fiesta de mierda donde estaba drogado y te hice daño de esa manera repugnante..." Sacudí mi cabeza hacia él, así que saltó esa parte.

"Recuerdo mi tiempo en el manicomio, y después cuando estaba con Vanessa y mi madre en la viña de Anthony. Y recuerdo llegar casa y conseguir el regalo más sorprendente que jamás podría imaginar. Tú y mi bebé. Y recuerdo el día en que todo se vino abajo. Ese bastardo y estúpido James, y lo que te hizo. Nunca he tenido más miedo en toda mi vida, que cuando te vi sangrar sin control".

"Mientras tú te desangrabas incontrolablemente". Le interrumpí.

"No sentí eso, debí de haber estado dormido o en estado de shock o algo así. Pero cuando Carlisle apareció, yo sabía que él te salvaría, así que supuse que tenía que dejar de luchar contra eso. Luego me mareé y me desmayé. Todo era confuso cuando me desperté. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado allí. Pero incluso después de que aceptara la vida que Anthony había hecho para mí, siempre me sentí mal. Bella, siento que no estuviera a tu disposición, y siento mucho la forma en la que actué cuando me enteré de la verdad".

Negué con la cabeza hacia él de nuevo, y di un paso adelante para poner mi dedo en sus labios.

"Nada de eso importa ya, lo único que importa es que ahora estás realmente en casa, para siempre". Le dije sintiendo tantas emociones que era difícil descifrarlas.

"Pensaba que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en no decir para siempre". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pues por ahora, entonces". Dije, y entonces me mordí el labio inferior.

"No hagas eso". Él tiró suavemente mi labio hacia fuera de los dientes con el pulgar. "Lo más probable es que te resbales y te muerdas ese hermoso labio". Habló en voz tan baja que era sólo un rumor.

"¿Soy realmente tan torpe para caerme cuando estoy parada?". Le pregunté casi en silencio. Me miró tan profundamente, y su atracción magnética sobre mi cuerpo y mi alma eran tan abrumadoras que, realmente, me mareé y tropecé un poco, pero él me cogió en sus brazos.

Él se rió suavemente "Sí", respondió a mi pregunta.

Miré como me levantaba, y el fuego entre nosotros era tan insoportablemente caliente que sabía que el único alivio seria unirme a él en todas las formas posibles. Era una cuestión de vida o muerte, y ambos desapareceríamos en la nada si esperábamos más tiempo para estar conectados físicamente. No se adoptó ninguna decisión más, no más dolor o angustia que sentir, no había absolutamente nada en el mundo en ese momento, aparte de nosotros dos.

**Que bonito todo :) Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y NuRySh, bienvenida, muchas gracias por empezar a leer la historia, me alegro de que te esté gustando :)**


	39. Resolución

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, llegamos al final de esta increible historia, nos queda sólo el epílogo :(**

**Capítulo 38 - Resolución  
**

Nos abrazamos e hicimos el amor hasta que el sol se puso demasiado bajo en el cielo y ya no podíamos estar fuera por más tiempo.

"Deberíamos irnos". Él me dijo al oído mientras yo tenía mi cabeza sobre su pecho en una perfecta armonía.

"No", protesté por la idea. "No quiero moverme".

"Tenemos que hacerlo, porque si no lo hacemos, nos quedaremos en este monte toda la noche".

"¿Y cuál es el problema de eso?".Le pregunté seria, pero él se rió de mí.

"Bueno, ¿has traído algún bocadillo?, porque me muero de hambre".

"No, tú eras el que siempre traía las galletas".

"Lo siento, debo haberlo olvidado". Bromeó.

"Eso realmente no es divertido". Le dije y entonces giré la cabeza para besar su pecho desnudo.

"Realmente nos vas a meter en problemas". Dijo mientras mis besos viajaban hasta el cuello.

"Asumiré el riesgo".

Se rió un par de veces y entonces nos giró hasta quedar encima de mí, se mantuvo sujeto para no dejar todo su peso sobre mí.

"¿Sabes? Eres tan caliente como siempre". Dijo con sus labios tan cerca de los míos que casi se tocaban.

"Sólo cuando se trata de ti". Le dije y levanté un poco la cabeza para que pudiera darle un beso.

Poco a poco comenzó a mecerse en mí, porque estábamos ya conectados por la última vez, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos nos corrimos por tercera o cuarta vez. ¿O eran cinco?, habíamos perdido la cuenta. Cuando los dos estuvimos satisfechos por el momento, salió de mí y comenzó a vestirse.

"No, vuelve", me quejé no dispuesta a moverme.

"Realmente tenemos que irnos, amor, se está haciendo tarde", dijo no tratando de reír.

"Simplemente no me quieres más porque estoy gorda, ¿eh?". Yo bromeaba sin tacto.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre mí y me cogió la cara. "Sí vaquita, me disgustas por completo". Dijo en voz baja, y luego me forzó a abrir mi boca, con la suya, para permitirle la entrada de su lengua. Nos besamos durante unos minutos más, antes de que él se alejara de nuevo, y terminara de vestirse. No me moví, porque estaba demasiado embelesada en verle vestido en toda su gloriosa perfección.

"Cariño". Dijo después de ponerse los zapatos.

"Vale, vale". Le dije y me levanté para vestirme. Cuando llegué al punto en que me estaba poniendo mis zapatos, me cogió los pies y me ató los cordones. "Uh, gracias".

Él sonrió. "Esto sólo lo iba a hacer más y más difícil para ti".

"Nunca había tenido un problema con eso antes", le refuté.

"Si, vale, la última vez que estabas embarazada, eras una chica ágil de diecisiete años". Bromeó.

"Cierto, a diferencia de los veinticinco años que tengo ahora".

"Eres tan vieja... ¿es eso un pelo gris?". No podía mantener una cara seria cuando él dijo eso.

"Tú eres mayor que yo". Yo le dije, pero él sólo sonrió.

Finalmente me convenció para que terminara de vestirme y cuando estábamos a punto de salir del prado y el bosque circundante, me congelé.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó preocupado.

"¿Vas a desaparecer de mí tan pronto como nos vayamos de aquí como ha pasado antes?"

"Nada en la vida es cierto, así que vamos a intentarlo y ver qué pasa". Él me sonrió torcidamente.

"Yo no voy a aceptar que te vayas de nuevo". Le dije con cara seria. "Si me abandonas otra vez, entonces no te buscaré más".

"¿En serio?". Preguntó mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, llamándome completamente fanfarrona.

Le miré brevemente. "No, no realmente, sabes que siempre te intentaré traer de vuelta, no importa lo que tarde". Le dije con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

Él me sonrió, y luego miró nerviosamente a los árboles más allá del prado. "Bueno, realmente hay una sola manera de saber con certeza si todavía estaré aquí después de que nos vayamos".

"Oh sí, ¿cuál?". Le pregunté bloqueando mis pies en el suelo, negándome a dar otro paso.

"Sólo tenemos que probar y verlo". Dijo con una sonrisa y antes de que pudiera protestar, me cogió en sus brazos y corrió sacándonos de la pradera. "Mira, sigo aquí". Siguió caminando mientras me llevaba.

"Puedes bajarme ahora". Le dije sintiéndome más feliz que en toda mi vida.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres que lo haga?"

"No, pero no hay manera de que seas capaz de caminar todo el camino conmigo a cuestas".

"Apuesto a que podría".

"Sí, pero probablemente estarías mañana dolorido, y necesito que te sientas lo mejor posible".

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque tienes que hacerme el amor otra vez durante todo el día".

"¿Sabes?, es más probable que esté más dolorido por eso que por llevarte a cuestas todo el camino".

"Bueno, siento que follar conmigo te cause dolor". Le dije pretendiendo estar ofendida.

"No te preocupes nena, es un dolor bueno". Dijo y me besó apasionadamente antes de ponerme en el suelo.

Llegamos al coche y nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa mientras el cielo se ponía con sombras oscuras, púrpuras y azules. A pesar de que yo había conducido hasta allí, Edward lo llevó a casa y me pasé todo el viaje aferrándome a su brazo derecho y besando su cuello y su hombro. No importaba que hubiéramos pasado la mayor parte del día teniendo sexo, simplemente no podía conseguir bastante de él y sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca lo conseguiría.

"Hey, ¿dónde demonios habéis estado vosotros dos?, hemos estado a punto de enviar un equipo de búsqueda". Emmet dijo mientras salíamos del coche.

"Hey Emmet, tengo una idea". Edward dijo con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué?"

"Métete en tus propios asuntos de mierda", Edward le dijo molesto.

"Mierda mierda, bienvenido de nuevo, hermano". Emmet debió haberse dado cuenta de que Tony no hubiera dicho eso. Él extendió la mano para saludarlo como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

"Gracias hombre". Edward dijo en un tono más ligero, golpeó la mano de Emmet y se dieron algo como un medio abrazo.

Entramos en la casa y todos estaban sentados arreglando los últimos planes de la boda, simplemente relajados juntos. Alice nos miró a nosotros la primera y sonrió ampliamente corriendo hacia nosotros y abrazando a Edward firmemente. Ella no necesitaba una explicación, sabía que él estaba de vuelta y estaba muy emocionada.

"Sabía que estarías aquí con el tiempo". Ella dijo con la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto en su rostro.

"¿Qué está pasando?". Bree le preguntó.

"Edward ha vuelto". Emmet dijo alegremente.

El clima emocional en el cuarto cambió por completo a una alegre celebración mientras Vanessa y todos los Cullen abordaban a Edward tirándolo prácticamente al suelo.

"Bienvenido de nuevo hijo". Carlisle consiguió decir finalmente después de que el pelotón se redujera.

"Gracias papá". Él dijo con sinceridad.

"Oh, ven aquí". Esme dijo mientras le cogía del brazo. "No nos dejes nunca así de nuevo". Ella le regañó.

"Lo siento mamá". Él dijo en voz baja y ella lo apretaba aún más mientras lloraba de alegría.

"¿Por qué la abuela llora?". Carlie me preguntó mientras los veía.

"Ella es muy feliz". Le dije.

Pasamos el día siguiente todos juntos, poniéndonos al día, y con un sentimiento de plenitud que nunca habíamos sentido antes. Yo quería ser egoísta con él y mantenerlo encerrado en la habitación durante todo el día, pero pensé que todavía tendríamos toda la noche y toda la luna de miel, que se acercaba rápidamente y sería donde estaríamos conectados por el tiempo que quisiéramos.

Edward se tomó un tiempo para arreglar el coche de Jake, y Jake tuvo ese momento para preguntarle un poco. Bree y yo nos negábamos a dejar a Edward por un minuto por lo que tuvimos el privilegio de hacer maravillosas bromas molestas entre nosotras.

"Jacob, esto es tan jodidamente fácil, ¿por qué diablos no puedes hacerlo tú mismo?". Edward dijo mientras jugueteaba con el motor.

"¡Eh, tú no podías hacerlo ayer tampoco!". Jake dijo con amargura.

"No, ni siquiera traté de hacerlo ayer". Edward le corrigió. "No recuerdo haber trabajado ayer en estos coches, en los que tú hubieras tardado la mayor parte de tu vida en arreglarlos".

"Hablando de recordar cosas, ahora que recuerdas todo y todo, ¿a quién diablos estabas gritando en el fútbol?"

Edward pensó por un momento. "A nadie", dijo sin una pizca de sarcasmo.

"¿Qué? Vamos". Jake dijo frustrado.

"¿Qué diferencia hay?"

"Porque es una cuestión de orgullo para tu casa y el equipo que la representa".

"Lo que sea, tengo mejores cosas en qué pensar que en el estúpido equipo deportivo al que gritaba". Edward le dijo y luego tiró el trapo que él estaba usando para limpiar un poco de aceite. "Aquí, este es mi sitio", dijo mientras se acercaba a donde yo estaba sentada con Bree, y me besó.

"Edward, algunas personas están aquí para verte". Esme dijo mientras se asomaba por el garaje. "Ellos están aquí ya para la boda de mañana, y creo que son de Nueva York".

"Ah, vale". Dijo y me cogió la mano tirando de mí con él para ir a ver a quien estaba allí de visita.

"Hola, Tony, mi hombre". Un tipo dijo con entusiasmo.

"Hola, Benjamín, ¿cómo estás?". Edward dijo mientras le saludaba con un abrazo. "Hola Tia ", Edward se volvió para abrazar a la mujer que estaba allí también.

"Es un placer conocerte". Tia le dijo.

"Sí, lo mismo digo. Uh, esta es mi prometida Bella, Bella este es mi viejo compañero de habitación de la universidad, Benjamín, y su esposa, Tia". Él nos presentó.

"Hola, encantada de conoceros". Yo les dije y me fui a darles la mano cuando Ben me atrajo a él para darme un abrazo.

"Papá, los vampiros están llegando". Carlie llegó gritando por la casa y prácticamente saltó a sus brazos.

"¿De qué estás hablando, princesa?". Él le preguntó.

"Tío Jake dijo que los vampiros vendrían si no comía mis zanahorias, y no lo hice, así que ahora van a venir". Carlie dijo frenéticamente mientras cogía la cara de Edward.

"Cariño, no hay tal cosa como los vampiros". Edward trató de calmarla. "¡Jacob, eres un imbécil!". Gritó al garaje.

"Hola cariño, te pareces mucho a tu papá". Tia le dijo a Carlie.

Carlie sonrió ampliamente a ella. "Gracias".

"Carlie estos son mis amigos de Nueva York, Ben y Tia". Él le dijo.

Pasamos un par de horas con los amigos de Edward y me sorprendí al oír cómo era Edward siendo Tony cuando estaba con ellos. La forma de hablar, las palabras que usaba, incluso la cadencia de sus historias, eran únicamente de Tony. Empecé a entrar en pánico pensando en lo peor, pero no me perdí, no con Carlie sentada en su regazo.

"Bueno, nos vamos a ir, nos vemos en la boda". Ben dijo finalmente.

"Sí, gracias por venir". Edward dijo. Carlie y yo les dijimos adiós, y cuando su coche se perdió de vista, miré a Edward asustada por un breve momento, pero su actitud cambió por completo.

Carlie salió a recoger flores silvestres en el patio y cuando ella estaba a salvo de oírnos hablar, Edward se volvió hacia el garaje. "Estúpido de mierda, ¿por qué diablos le sigue diciendo a Carlie esa mierda?". Dijo y luego salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Jake, probablemente a gritarle. Yo respiré hondo de alivio porque era definitivamente una reacción de Edward.

Me di cuenta de que sólo iba a tomarme un tiempo acostumbrarme a tener las dos personalidades mezcladas de la manera que lo estaban, pero nada me haría más feliz. A pesar de que sólo había pasado un poco más de un día desde que Edward tenía la memoria completa, nunca habría otra duda en mi mente de que iba a mantener las dos personalidades al mismo tiempo.

"Bella, estás ahí, necesito que vengas a ver el plano de la sala por última vez". Alice dijo y me arrastró hacia la casa.

A mi realmente no me importaba en absoluto el plano de la sala, pero como la pregunta era acerca de algunos de mis primos que nunca se habían reunido con Alice, me vi obligada a darle mi opinión indiferente.

"¿Qué demonios?". Oí decir a Carlisle en la sala de estar. Alice y yo habíamos estado sentadas en la cocina arreglando cosas durante casi una hora, pero había algo en la voz de Carlisle que me preocupó, así que rápidamente corrí para ver lo que estaba mal.

"¿Qué es?". Le pregunté tratando de no entrar en pánico. Carlisle estaba mirando por la ventana con atención, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

"Bastardo hijo de puta", dijo por último antes de darse la vuelta lejos de la ventana. Nunca había oído hablar mal a Carlisle de nadie, solo maldiciendo cuando algo iba mal, así que sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

"¿Quién es?". Le pregunté de nuevo.

"Aro". Él dijo sin mirarme. Yo no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero al parecer era muy malo porque Carlisle estaba muy trastornado. "¡Esme!", gritó porque estaba en otra habitación. "¡Llama a la policía!"

Lo seguí hacia la puerta principal, pero finalmente me di cuenta. "Bella, debes permanecer en el interior. No es necesario que estés en medio de esto".

"Carlisle, ¿qué está sucediendo y que pasa con Aro?"

"No es lo que pasa... es quien es", dijo y luego salió a la calle conmigo detrás de él.

Enseguida me di cuenta de que un negro Rolls-Royce estaba estacionado en la calzada y sin duda se destacaba entre las camionetas rurales y los coches de los empleados que estaban allí para tener todo listo para el gran evento que Alice había previsto.

En la parte delantera del coche de lujo había un hombre flaco y alto, con largo pelo negro, peinado de una manera rara y con una raya en medio. Llevaba un traje negro de diseño que tenía perfectamente adaptado. También llevaba una expresión que era una mezcla de arrogancia y maldad intrigante. Era obvio que este hombre no era amigo ni conocido que fue invitado a la boda por respeto o por obligación, ese hombre no era para nada bueno, y estaba hablando con Edward.

"Aro, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, te sugiero que te marches de inmediato antes de que la policía llegue hasta aquí". Carlisle dijo con enfado.

"Carlisle, mi viejo amigo, no tengo ninguna mala voluntad". Aro dijo en voz baja de una manera agradable pero siniestra. "Acabo de llegar sólo para tener una pequeña charla con mi amigo Edward".

"Sí, así que te puedes ir al infierno". Edward dijo de pronto. "Bella, debes volver a la casa".

"Isabella, eres más hermosa que en la foto". Él dijo en una voz que se deslizó como una serpiente.

"No hables con ella". Edward echaba humo.

"¿Cómo puedes tener una foto de ella, o saber algo de ella?". Carlisle le preguntó lleno de ira.

"Hago mi trabajo de saber todo sobre la gente que va en mi contra, incluso conozco a tu preciosa Carlie". Aro sonrió, y Edward se perdió. Él se abalanzó sobre Aro, pero Emmet pareció aparecer de la nada y lo cogió por la espalda antes de que pudieran ponerse en contacto.

"Tranquilo hermano, así no vas a resolver nada".

Después de que Emmet se presentara, Jasper y Jake de alguna manera sabían que había problemas, por lo que fueron también. En respuesta al creciente número de miembros de la familia presentes, tres hombres más grandes se bajaron del coche de Aro para ponerse de pie detrás de él como una forma de protección. Todos eran musculosos, pero había uno que tenía que ser el hombre más grande que jamás había visto en persona, me recordó de sacudida al de la "Familia Addams".

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, o quien era este hombre, pero era obvio que había amenazado a mi hija y yo no iba a quedarme allí quieta. "¿Y quién demonios es usted?, así sé a quién demandar por acoso". Le pregunté con fuerza.

"Edward, es muy grosero que no nos hayas presentado todavía. Recuerda lo que te enseñé, cuida tus modales". Él dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Aro era un viejo conocido mío que yo alguna vez pensé que era una buena persona, pero estaba equivocado". Carlisle explicó. "Él era el dueño y el creador de la Casa de Niños de Seattle en la que Edward creció. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando con los niños allí y en lugar de parar la situación y conseguir ayudar a los chicos, lo cubrió y destruyó los documentos".

"Oh, Carlisle, me decepciona que hayas elegido creer las mentiras, no hay ninguna prueba, y es por eso que después de tantos años, siguen intentando detenerme".

"Sí hay pruebas, mi testimonio, es por eso que estas aquí". Edward hervía. "Nunca me presenté a declarar porque técnicamente yo estaba muerto, pero ahora que estoy entre los no-muertos, estás aquí para asegurarte de que mantengo la boca cerrada. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?".

"Edward, mi querido muchacho, siempre has sido demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien. Yo soy un hombre de negocios muy poderosos que, por la bondad de mi propio corazón, abrió su casa para los pobres niños abandonados que no tenían a dónde ir, y unos pocas faltas cometidas tienen el potencial de perderme para siempre, es una terrible injusticia".

"Lo que es una injusticia terrible es el hecho de que aún estés en libertad". Carlisle le dijo.

"Tú sabías exactamente lo que estaba pasando, fui a ti y te lo conté". Edward le refutó a Aro.

"No recuerdo esa conversación". Aro dijo sádicamente.

Dos coches de policía llegaron a la propiedad Cullen, y odiaba el hecho de que Charlie fuera uno de ellos, aunque no me sorprendió del todo, por supuesto que iba a presentarse a una llamada de aquí. Creo que tener a Charlie aquí me recordó mucho a la última confrontación en la que estábamos todos presentes y Edward y yo terminamos disparados, y lo perdí por más de seis años.

"Parece que hay un problema aquí, ¿no?". Charlie preguntó en su tono oficial.

"Bueno, me parece que estos señores están en una propiedad privada". Emmet dijo dejando su propia personalidad de policía salir, aunque no tenía jurisdicción en Forks.

Charlie miró a los hombres, y entonces me miró a mí y luego a Edward antes de pasar a Jacob para la reafirmación. No era que no creyera la palabra de Emmet, sólo confiaba en Jacob como un policía más y estaría de acuerdo con todo lo que dijera.

"No estoy exactamente seguro de lo que está pasando aquí". Jacob dijo con sinceridad.

"Oficial, soy perfectamente bienvenido". Aro dijo con una cortesía falsa. "No he violado ninguna ley y voy a dejarles en paz si eso es lo que desean".

"Oficial Swan este hombre amenazó a mi hijo y a su familia". Carlisle le dijo a Charlie sugestivamente, refiriéndose a mí y a Carlie.

"Yo no he hecho tal cosa, fui invitado a la próxima boda y he llegado temprano para ofrecer mi propia felicitación personalmente". Aro le dijo a Charlie y le entregó lo que parecía ser una de las invitaciones de la boda.

Charlie la miró, luego me miró a mí, y a continuación volvió a mirar a Carlisle. "A menos que hubiera hecho algún daño, o hubiera algún tipo de altercado físico, entonces realmente no hay mucho que pueda hacer aquí".

"Está mintiendo. Aquí nadie lo ha invitado". Edward dijo con insistencia.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes con seguridad? ¿No has tenido múltiples problemas mentales, donde últimamente se te olvida todo un período de tiempo?". Aro le preguntó burlonamente.

"¿Qué demonios es exactamente lo que quieres de aquí?". Edward preguntó frustrado.

"Yo solo quería hablar contigo y asegurarme de que dejamos el pasado donde pertenece... en el pasado. No hay sentido en remover los recuerdos desagradables".

"Oh sí, y ¿por qué he de optar por mantener la boca cerrada cuando es mucho más divertido volver a visitar viejos recuerdos?"

"Porque si quisieras ir por ese camino, las cosas podrían ser muy desagradables". Aro sonrió con insolencia. "¿Dónde está esa pequeña y querida Carlie?". Edward apenas había sido soltado desde que había intentado atacar a Aro por primera vez, pero esta vez ni siquiera Emmet pudo retenerlo de atacarlo después de eso. Jasper, Carlisle y Jake se lanzaron a por Edward al mismo tiempo, y le cogieron para evitar un cargo de asalto.

"Edward, escúchame". Carlisle dijo en un susurro fuerte. "Si lo atacas, Charlie tendrá que arrestarte. Eso es lo que quiere, él está tratando de provocarte para que termines entre rejas y no puedas declarar. Se fuerte, hijo, y lo alejaremos de nosotros pero por el camino legal".

Escuchando las palabras de Carlisle, mezcladas con las amenazas sutiles de Aro hacia mi hija, hizo que algo viniera a mi mente. Pero en vez de enfadarme, pusieron en su lugar cosas que dejaron todo muy claro.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Sí Bella?". Charlie dijo, con su voz dura por el estrés.

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del caso de Nahuel-Joham de 1986?"

"No, no puedo decir que lo haya hecho". Me miró con curiosidad. Los otros, uno en cada lado del enfrentamiento se detuvieron a escucharme también.

"No soy abogada, pero di una pocas clases de derecho en la universidad. En mi clase 101 de Ley examinamos un caso de un hombre llamado J. Joham que trabajaba en una oficina que compartía con otro hombre. Bueno, en esa oficina se encontraron pruebas de que su compañero había agredido sexualmente a un niño que vivía en la casa junto a él. Más tarde se descubrió que Joham tenía pleno conocimiento de los abusos y había ayudado a tratar de encubrirlos, lo que es ilegal y punible con una pena de cárcel, pero no se formuló ningún cargo contra él, porque nadie estaba dispuesto a declarar en ese momento. Quince años más tarde, Joham fue encontrado en la casa del niño que fue abusado hace tantos años, pero ahora el niño era un adulto que tenía un niño con su propio nombre Nahuel Huilen. Dado que ambos estaban involucrados en un caso de abuso infantil que nunca se resolvió, y Joham estaba en la casa de la presunta víctima, donde un niño diferente habitaba actualmente., fue detenido bajo la Ley de Protección de Bienestar de la Infancia que establece que todos los niños tienen derecho a vivir libremente en todo momento de la amenaza de un depredador de niños".

"Yo no soy un depredador de niños". Aro dijo con altivez.

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo sabemos eso? Las quejas, los archivos, incluso las imágenes se encontraron en tu oficina escondida, así que ¿cómo sabemos que no eran tuyos?". Carlisle intervino por mí para apoyarme.

"Esto es ridículo, no voy a permanecer aquí por más tiempo ni aguantar esto más". Aro dijo y comenzó a volver a su coche.

"Ahora, espere un minuto". Charlie le dijo. Cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó a lo que parecía la comisaria. Explicó la situación y luego le dio a aquel con quien estaba hablando una breve descripción de la historia que yo le había contado. Había un montón de 'Uh huhs' y '¿de verdad?', y finalmente Charlie colgó el teléfono.

"Bueno, acabo de hablar con el fiscal de distrito, y me ha dicho que tengo el derecho legal de llevarle a comisaria". Él le dijo a Aro.

"¿Qué?, esto es absolutamente vergonzoso y está fuera de lugar".

"Uh huh, lo que sea". Charlie le leyó sus derechos y lo puso en la parte posterior del coche. "¿Ustedes quieren venir también?". Preguntó a los hombres que estaban con Aro. Ellos respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza cobarde.

"Bueno, entonces les sugiero que se vayan antes de que mi hija recuerde una ley más que podría conseguir que les metiera en la cárcel también". Y con eso, los hombres regresaron al coche y se alejaron lentamente, tratando de obedecer todas las leyes de conducción.

"Bella, no puedo retenerlo durante más de tres días si no hay una acusación formal contra él". Charlie me dijo, pero estaba realmente tratando de decírselo a Carlisle y a Edward.

"Voy a informar a mi abogado sobre esto enseguida". Carlisle le aseguró.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza y luego miró a Edward que seguía en silencio echando humo al lado de mí. "¿Estás bien hijo?", le preguntó con preocupación.

"Sí, voy a estar bien. Gracias, Charlie". Edward respondió después de un momento.

"Sí, será cuando ese hijo de puta esté tras las rejas con las llaves de su celda arrojadas a un agujero negro sin fin". Emmet intervino.

Charlie se marchó con un muy cabreado Aro en el asiento trasero. Él había venido aquí para tratar de amenazar y asustar a Edward para que guardara silencio y no declarara contra él, pero se había ido sin eso. Carlisle entró en la casa para llamar a su abogado, y todos los demás se dispersaron para tratar de ponerse al día con lo que estaban haciendo antes.

"Edward, ¿estás realmente bien?". Le pregunté en voz baja, mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de él y besaba su hombro. No tenía ni idea de lo que una confrontación como ésta le haría a él, y me daba un miedo de muerte.

Dio un paso atrás para quedarse enfrente de mí. Le miré a los ojos y su máscara dura se fundió en una sonrisa extraña, pero sin duda, positiva.

"Ya sabes, nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Me salvas una y otra vez y sé que no sería absolutamente nada sin ti. Sé que ya te he dicho esto antes, pero realmente no te merezco".

"Edward". Me quejé porque yo siempre odiaba cuando decía eso en el pasado, pero él levantó la mano para que dejara hablar.

"Pero...", dijo con un guiño. "Me aseguraré de aferrarme a ti y nunca dejar que me dejes, incluso si tu lo quisieras". Se inclinó hacia mí y cogió mi cara con suavidad en sus manos antes de besarme con más pasión que la mayoría de la gente había tenido en su vida.

… …

Estaba tan enfadada con Alice. Ella me obligó a pasar la noche antes de la boda en casa de mi padre diciendo que era mala suerte ver al novio antes de que caminara por el pasillo. Carlie se vino conmigo porque Emmet, Jasper, y Jake, obligaron a Edward a salir esa noche. Dijeron que era noche de pesca en el río, pero tenía una muy buena sensación de que había algo más planeado para él, pero realmente no quería pensar en ello.

Fue extraño dormir en mi antigua habitación de nuevo, todo estaba exactamente igual, salvo que me sentía completamente diferente porque yo era diferente. Me mudé de casa de mi padre unos meses antes de que Carlie naciera y a pesar de que había vuelto a visitarle, ésta era la primera vez que Carlie y yo dormíamos aquí.

Por la mañana, Carlie y yo nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen y fuimos recibidas por Alice, que estaba esperándonos con impaciencia en el porche delantero.

"Llegas tarde". Ella dijo con amargura.

Miré mi reloj y eran las nueve y cuarto. "Dijiste que estuviera aquí a las nueve".

"Sí, eso fue hace quince minutos".

"Lo sentimos, había tráfico". Le dije en un pobre intento de mentir.

"Carlie, tía Alice está esperando a que subas para ayudarte a que estés lista". Alice le dijo, por lo que Carlie me dio un beso y saltó dentro de la casa.

"Vale, ahora no quiero que veas ninguna decoración, así que voy a cubrirte los ojos". Dijo y no me dio la oportunidad de protestar antes de que pusiera sus manos en mi cara, cegándome.

Me acerqué con cuidado a la casa y fui asaltada por el olor fuerte de fresías y lilas con un toque de naranja. Era fuerte, pero definitivamente agradable. Con cautela subí las escaleras hasta que Alice me soltó y me llevó al baño donde sería su presa para las próximas tres horas.

"¿No crees que todo esto es un poco… mucho? Ya hemos estado casados una vez, tenemos una hija y estoy embarazada. No es como si fuera una novia virginal", me quejé a Alice.

"Oh, deja de quejarte Bella, la última boda fue un impulso del momento y todas las chicas merecen tener la boda de sus sueños".

"Pero esta boda es la que tú soñaste, no yo". La contradije con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminé de tener mi pelo recogido, y cada centímetro de piel expuesta cubierta de una gruesa capa de maquillaje, Alice suavemente me puso el vestido que había elegido. Me negué a mirarme en el espejo, porque sabía que lo que vería se asemejaría a un muñeco de nieve regordete en lugar de a una novia, y no había forma de escapar de eso.

A pesar de que habían pasado tantas cosas entre mi padre y yo, y no había estado con él durante mucho tiempo, vino a caminar por el pasillo conmigo. Él me crió y fue mi roca durante tanto tiempo, que este día no hubiera sido completo sin él en ese lugar.

"¿Estás lista para esto, niña?". Él me preguntó. Hablamos mucho la noche anterior acerca de Edward y todo lo que había sucedido, y realmente creía que por primera vez, Charlie comprendía y respetaba a Edward lo suficiente como para estar feliz por nosotros.

"Tan lista como nunca voy a estar". Le dije. No podía esperar a casarme con Edward otra vez, pero la perspectiva de mi cayéndome de alguna manera o avergonzándome a mí misma, era muy desalentadora.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, renacuaja?". Se agachó para hacerle cosquillas a Carlie que estaba jugando con la cinta de su vestido blanco de flores.

"Abuelo, me vas a dar hipo". Ella dijo mientras se reía.

"Ese es el punto, se supone que estás sonriendo", le dijo de nuevo.

Edward y yo decidimos que si incluíamos las damas de honor y los padrinos de la boda, no habría manera de que hubiera tanta gente de pie allí con nosotros, así que pensamos que sería mejor si estuviéramos solo nosotros.

"Ya es la hora". Alice dijo con entusiasmo. "Carlie, camina en primer lugar, luego irán mamá y el abuelo justo detrás de ti". Entonces ella salió fuera a ponerse en su sitio.

Carlie me abrazó y me besó, y luego caminó paso a paso con el sonido de la música. Ella se tomó su trabajo como la chica de las flores muy en serio y había practicado varias veces con Alice antes.

"Papá, sujétame para que no me caiga". Le dije.

"No voy a soltarte de nuevo, Bells". Dijo con más significado del que tenía en ese momento.

"Gracias papá".

Bajamos las escaleras y mi visión fue superada al ver las flores desbordadas por todas las áreas de la sala. El olor era increíble y la belleza era muy elegante. Pero todo eso palideció en comparación con la vista impresionante de Edward esperándome con una sonrisa resplandeciente sólo para mí. Nunca había visto nada que se comparara a la belleza de Edward, y me acerqué a él sabiendo que él estaba viendo cada recuerdo que alguna vez compartimos juntos como yo lo hacía, cada risa, cada toque, y cada lágrima. Edward había vuelto de nuevo, y ahora sólo como uno.

Charlie estrechó la mano de Edward y me besó en la mejilla antes de tomar su asiento. Carlie, por supuesto, estaba de pie a la derecha, al lado de Edward, y tenía en su cara una sonrisa tan grande que iluminaba todo su rostro.

Edward me cogió las manos y me frotó los nudillos con sus pulgares. "Mira, no te has caído". Susurró con una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de reírme con él, pero luego me interrumpió diciendo: "Te ves tan hermosa, te amo mucho".

"Yo también te amo".

Escuchamos al padre de Ángela, quien oficiaba la boda, y enseguida pasó la ceremonia, y antes de darme cuenta, estábamos diciendo: "Sí, quiero". Nos declaró "marido y mujer" y sólo con eso ya era la señora de Edward Cullen de nuevo. No existía más euforia en este mundo, en la vida o en los sueños, que la que sentí cuando Edward estrelló sus labios en los míos. Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos y vítores de gozo, podría haber estado todo silencioso como la noche porque sabía que nada más existía en el universo en ese momento aparte de él.

La boda se trasladó a una recepción que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la casa. Había una gran carpa blanca adornada con luces de destellos blancos y aún más flores, y un suelo de tablones de madera para bailar. Todo era absolutamente perfecto, y todos los que alguna vez nos importaron estaba allí. Todos nuestros amigos de la escuela secundaria, mis amigos de la universidad y del trabajo, el psicólogo de Edward de Alaska y su familia, y todos los amigos de Edward, que sólo lo conocían como Tony. Ni siquiera me molestaba que muchas personas le llamaran Tony, como yo podría haberle seguido llamando. Edward flotaba sin problemas entre su vida como Tony y su vida como Edward, y era tan perfecto, porque sería ahora y para siempre los dos.

Edward se había peinado el pelo a la perfección para la ceremonia, al igual que yo habría esperado de Tony, pero cuando la fiesta y el baile comenzaron, lo agitó hasta lo que era exactamente el pelo alborotado, marca sexy de Edward. Él también se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y se desabrochó incluso los primeros botones de su camisa de vestir para estar más cómodo, que eso era algo que Tony probablemente nunca hubiera hecho.

Edward y yo tuvimos nuestro primer baile juntos, luego yo bailé con Charlie y Edward bailó con Esme, antes de que Carlie les cortara y bailara sobre sus pies. También bailamos con los demás miembros de nuestra familia, pero estar tan lejos el uno del otro fue demasiado, por lo que nos alejamos el tiempo suficiente para consumar nuestro matrimonio antes de regresar a nuestros deberes como novia y novio.

La noche era hermosa y mágica y muy pronto sería el momento para prepararnos para salir a nuestra luna de miel.

Mientras pasábamos junto a los ventanales de la casa, volví la cabeza a un lado para no ver mi reflejo, y Edward se dio cuenta,

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"¿El qué?

"¿Por qué te giras de esa manera?"

"No sé lo que estás hablando". Mentí.

"Sabes que la mentira es muy impropia". Me regañó en broma.

"¿Qué? Yo no quería mirar mi reflejo".

"No te has visto, ¿verdad?". Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Uf, ¿qué sentido tiene? Es imposible que parezca otra cosa que un muñeco de nieve en este momento".

"Nunca te ves a ti misma en serio con claridad". Dijo y entonces cogió mis hombros y me dio vuelta hacia la ventana. "Vamos, abre los ojos".

Le sonreí y sacudí la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

"Vale, si no los abres, entonces no voy a tener sexo contigo".

Él nunca jugaba limpio. "¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Por el resto del día".

"Puedo soportarlo". Le dije con aire de suficiencia.

Entonces empezó a besar mi cuello y dejó que sus manos caminaran por mis piernas hasta que sus brazos se extendieron totalmente. Empezó a tirar de mi vestido hasta que lo subió del todo y bajó mis bragas. Él comenzó a frotar suavemente antes de introducir dos dedos en mi apertura.

"Edward". Me quejé negándome a abrir los ojos. Yo realmente esperaba que no hubiera nadie en la casa para presenciar eso. Por lo menos estábamos lejos de la vista de los invitados de la recepción... al menos yo esperaba que lo estuviéramos.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a correrme cuando de pronto sacó sus dedos y me dejó caer el vestido.

Me volví rápidamente hacia él pensando que tal vez alguien estaba a la vista y por eso se había detenido, pero no había nadie alrededor.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué te detienes?"

"¿Qué?". Preguntó con una sonrisa. "Pensé que querías que lo hiciera".

"Lo quería... pero en realidad no lo quería".

Endureció su rostro y con un movimiento me dio la vuelta para que me mirara.

Resoplé. "Muy bien, pero eso ha sido un golpe bajo". Le dije molesta.

Me di la vuelta y fue realmente una grata sorpresa. El vestido era de hecho una gran elección por parte de Alice, fluía de una manera que mi barriga era apenas perceptible y mi pelo y el maquillaje estaban perfectos también. Era probablemente lo mejor que había mirado, pero yo todavía estaba horrible, estando de pie junto a la perfección angelical de Edward, pero estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

Edward estaba satisfecho con mi obediencia, así que me puso en sus brazos al estilo novia y me llevó escaleras arriba para poder hacer el amor otra vez antes de salir para el aeropuerto.

Nos despedimos y besamos a Carlie antes de salir.

"¿Pensé que íbamos a Hawái?". Le pregunté confundida cuando nos registramos en un mostrador que decía Brasil.

"No, podremos ir a Hawái en cualquier momento". Dijo que de una manera intrigante.

"Vale, ¿qué te hizo querer ir a Brasil?". Le pregunté confundida.

"Bueno, ese no es nuestro destino final".

Volamos toda la noche, dormí en su hombro durante un tiempo, nos unimos al club de las alturas, dormimos un poco más, nos comimos un par de bocadillos, y finalmente aterrizamos.

Cuando nos bajamos del avión había un hombre esperándonos con un cartel que decía "Cullen".

"Realmente has pensaba en todo esto, ¿cuánto has tardado en prepararlo todo?". Le pregunté pensando que no se trataba de un cambio espontáneo en los planes.

"Por supuesto que estaba todo planeado". Él dijo con arrogancia.

El hombre nos llevó a los muelles, donde nos subimos a un barco y Edward nos dirigió por el océano hasta que llegamos a una pequeña isla privada, y me di cuenta exactamente de dónde estábamos.

Acababa de volver a mi época de ilusiones, cuando yo estaba loca y lo imaginaba todas las noches, y como seguía tratando de convencerlo para que viniera conmigo a la isla de Esme. Siempre fue un sueño para mí, que yo pensaba que era totalmente imposible, pero aquí acabábamos de llegar, a esta hermosa isla, juntos y solos, en la soledad de la isla privada.

Mis emociones me alcanzaron y me puse a llorar histéricamente.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?". Él dijo con dulzura mientras me frotaba la espalda.

"¿Cómo supiste que yo quería venir aquí?". Le pregunté entre mis lloriqueos.

"Realmente le debemos mucho a Alice". Él dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero no te preocupes, sé el perfecto regalo de agradecimiento".

Tuvimos el momento más increíble en la isla. Buceamos y nadamos con delfines, y tomamos el más asombroso paseo por la playa sin preocuparnos por el mundo. Pero después de un día así, nos retiramos a los confines de la gran casa blanca en la playa. A excepción de las pocas veces que el equipo de limpieza vino, nunca nos vestíamos y escapábamos a nuestro pequeño pero perfecto paraíso.

**FIN**

**Ainss chicas, que se nos ha acabado, mañana subiré el epílogo. Espero que os haya gustado la historia y que sigais leyendo la próxima que empezaré a subir el lunes. **

**Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios Ludgardita, Liz, Cris, ale1234 y NuRySh, me han hecho mucha ilusión :)  
**


	40. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de knicnort3, yo solo la traduzco.

**Epílogo **

...

Mis pies estaban hinchados y me dolía la espalda todo el tiempo. Estaba lista para que mi embarazo terminara y aunque sólo faltaban un par de semanas para la fecha, cada día parecia ir lento y se sentía como una eternidad.

"Carlie, ¿puedes darme eso?". Le pregunté cuando entró en la cocina. Se me había caído una cuchara al suelo cuando estaba apartando los platos, y mi estómago de gran tamaño hacía que fuera difícil agacharse.

"Claro. Mamá, ¿por qué no me dejas terminar?". Dijo y luego cogió la copa que sostenía y suavemente me deslizó fuera del camino.

"Yo no estoy enferma". Me quejé.

"Sí, pero papá se enfadó conmigo por estar sentada mientras tú estabas lavando los platos".

"Bueno, él no tiene que saberlo... y yo no me voy a molestar en decírselo". Le dije, pero ella solo rodó los ojos.

Jacob entró por la puerta de atrás y cogió unas galletas del mostrador. "Sabía que olía a galletas. Bella, realmente tienes que trabajar en catering o algo así, éstas están increíbles". Dijo con la boca llena.

"Esas son en realidad para que Carlie las venda por lo de la escuela". Le dije mientras le quitaba dos galletas de las manos.

"Vale, las compraré. ¿Cuánto?". Él me preguntó y cuando no le contesté, se dirigió a Carlie. "¿Cuánto, renacuaja?"

"Cien dólares". Ella dijo sin dudarlo.

"¿Qué? Eso es ridículo... No, no valen eso. En realidad, ¿cuánto?"

"Estamos vendiéndolas a cincuenta centavos cada una, por lo que el precio de la caja es de cien dólares". Dijo sin humor.

"Ah, sí, ¿por qué es eso?". Preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido.

"Debido a que estás tratando de comprarlas antes de que nadie tenga la oportunidad de incluso verlas. Digamos que tendrás que esperar hasta que la venta real se abra, y algún otro chico vuelva y quiera comprar todo el lote también. Así que ahora tú estás de pie queriendo estas deliciosas galletas, pero no quieres compartirlas. La única cosa lógica que hacer es iniciar una guerra de ofertas y debido a que estas son las mejores galletas, quién sabe lo alto que en realidad podría estar. Así que creo que cien dólares es un trato justo". Dijo de manera convincente y completamente seria.

"Maldita sea Bella, ¿has dejado que se vaya a la corte contigo o algo así? Creo que va a ser un abogado, incluso mejor que tú, cuando sea mayor". Jacob dijo con una sonrisa.

"No, ella es sólo así de natural". Le dije con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Hey, ¿dónde está Tony?, pensaba que los chicos estabais en tu casa". Le pregunté mirando a nuestro patio trasero combinado y no viéndolo.

"Oh, él está ayudando a Vanessa con las cosas de la fiesta".

"Uf, le dije que no tenía que hacer eso". Le dije frustrada. Yo odiaba como todo el mundo pensaba que yo no podía hacer nada porque estaba a punto de estallar.

"Sí, ella quería, y Tony quería ayudarla". Dijo con una sonrisa y me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo. "Además, Alice está haciendo todo lo demás, ¿qué diferencia hay?"

"La diferencia es que Alice acaba de descubrir que está embarazada, y con esto de ser su primer embarazo, ella probablemente va a estar muy cansada. Así que le dije que yo le ayudaría en la mayoría de las cosas".

"Y apuesto a que ella dijo que no". Jacob dijo como un cara culo inteligente.

"¿Y? Es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, ¡por lo que no tiene una opción en ese tema!". Le grité.

"Wow. ¿Estamos un poco hormonales, no?". Le fulminé con la mirada. "No te preocupes, no lo tomaré como algo personal". Dijo, por lo que sólo estallé. Cogí una galleta y se la tiré a la cabeza. Se agachó y fallé, por lo que se puso de pie y me miró con el ceño fruncido. "Me has dado con una galleta en perfecto estado, te habría pagado con dinero real por eso".

"¡Uf! Vete". Le dije en un gruñido.

"Vale, vale". Él dijo con una sonrisa, y rápidamente cogió dos galletas más y salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás.

"¡Y manda a casa a Tony también!". Le grité.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Tony entró por la puerta de atrás mirándome un poco temeroso. Levanté las cejas a la espera de que confesara porque tenía esa expresión culpable.

"Vale, ahí va, yo estaba sentado con Will y él quería hacer pasteles de barro, pero le dije que no era una buena idea, pero no quiso escucharme". Dijo en un apuro.

"¿Así que te sentaste e hiciste pasteles de barro con él? Pensaba que tenías que ayudar con las cosas de la fiesta". Le dije mirando sus pantalones cubiertos de barro.

"Mamá, he intentado decirle que no, pero dijo que estaba bien". Tony dijo más fuerte, como si yo no lo escuchara.

"Cariño, vas a cumplir cinco años en dos días, y Willim acaba de cumplir cuatro. Tú eres más mayor, ¿por qué estás escuchando algo que te dice cuando sabes que no está bien?". Aunque Tony y Will se llevaban casi un año de diferencia, eran inseparables, pero a veces luchaban como si fueran hermanos en lugar de primos.

Le miré a sus ojos verdes esperando una respuesta, y casi me eché a reír por la forma en la que su pelo estaba puesto en todas las direcciones.

"Mamá, era sólo una cosa", dijo finalmente con una expresión que era exactamente como la de Edward.

Era curiosa la manera en la que Carlie y Tony eran lo contrario el uno del otro. Carlie tenía el pelo del color bronce de Edward, pero mis ojos marrones, y Tony tenía mi cabello castaño, pero los ojos verdes de Edward. Ambos sin embargo, tenían la cara de Edward, que no podía ser más perfecta.

"Eh... sí". Vanessa llegó a la puerta, probablemente después de ver el lío en el que William estaba, y quería asegurarse de que yo sabía que Tony estaba hecho un desastre también.

"¿Tan mal está Will?". Le pregunté tratando de contener la risa.

"¡Uf!". Dijo y luego se volvió atrás y se dirigió a casa. Vanessa y Jake tenían dos hijos, supongo que deshicieron sus planes de espera porque poco después de que Tony naciera, se enteraron de que estaba embarazada. Le llamaron William como el padre de Jake y con razón, porque parecía un mini Jake, excepto porque tenía los ojos verdes Masen como Edward y Vanessa, y ahora Tony. A su hija la llamaron Sarah Elizabeth como sus madres, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones, y era muy guapa.

Tony nació cuatro meses después de que Edward y yo nos casáramos. Era terco y vino con dos semanas de retraso, y juré entonces que nunca iba a quedarme embarazada de nuevo. Nosotros le llamamos como su padre, Edward Cullen Anthony Masen Jr., pero le llamábamos Tony, que era mejor. Él haría cinco años en dos días, así que estábamos muy ocupados con todos los planes de la fiesta.

Y Carlie tenía ahora doce... doce. Era difícil creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando conocí a Edward en ese prado mágico donde nos encontrábamos en secreto, y sin embargo también sentía como si fuera hace una vida. El tiempo era divertido así, moviéndose tan rápidamente y en un momento podía detenerse para siempre.

Y aquí estaba, con treinta años de edad y embarazada de nuevo, y una vez más, juraba que esta sería la última vez. Quedarme embarazada esta vez fue un poco duro, especialmente porque tuve que poner mi carrera en suspenso durante el permiso de maternidad forzada, que extrañamente comenzaba antes de tener al bebé.

Unas semanas después de nuestra luna de miel, Edward tuvo que declarar en el juicio para llevar Aro ante la justicia por las cosas horribles que hizo. Yo estaba preocupada por él, porque tenía que contar con detalles todo el abuso que sufrió, y la completa falta de atención por parte de Aro. Pero Edward lo manejó increíblemente bien y Aro fue condenado a siete años de prisión, aunque después de seis meses, fue golpeado a muerte por otros reclusos. Pudieron haber sido violadores, ladrones y asesinos, pero que alguien abusara de los niños y que hubiera contribuido a estos actos atroces, era terrible para ellos y castigado con la muerte. Fue una manera horrible de morir, pero digamos que ninguno de nosotros estaba llorando por la noticia.

Pero algo bueno vino de eso, conocí a la abogada de Carlisle, Charlotte Petters, y después de volver a la escuela para obtener mi título de abogado, abrimos nuestro propio bufet como socias. Me alegré de haber estado con ella lo suficiente para saber que lo manejaría todo bien mientras que yo estaba embarazada.

Edward seguían trabajando en la compañía que Anthony comenzó y le dejó, y también seguía componiendo y escribiendo música. Estaba muy ocupado con todo, pero nunca tuvo problemas para tener tiempo libre cada vez que quería, o cuando simplemente necesitaba un descanso. Su mente nunca saltó de nuevo, y mantuvo su memoria completa, como dos personalidades, aunque ahora ni siquiera notaba la diferencia.

Hace unos años, Edward fue a Oregón, y compró la viña de su abuelo. Dijo que había sido de su familia durante mucho tiempo, construida y mantenida desde el principio por su tátara-tátara-abuelo, y él no se sentía bien dejando que un extraño fuera dueño de ella. No iba allí, Edward había contratado a personas para que cuidaran de todo, pero era un hermoso lugar para ir de vacaciones.

No oímos nada de la madre de Edward y Vanessa de nuevo. Me gustaría pensar que Lizzy todavía estaba en alguna parte, pero estando enferma de la manera en la que estaba, era dudoso que ella todavía estuviera viva, pero creo que nunca lo sabríamos.

...

Dos días después, todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar por la tarde, vestidos de negro, con capas y colmillos falsos. Faltaba mucho para Halloween, pero muy a nuestro pesar, Tony creció escuchando las historias de Jacob acerca de vampiros y en vez de tener miedo como lo tenía Carlie, absolutamente le encantaban. Así que teníamos una fiesta temática de cumpleaños, era de vampiros, con ataúdes y toneladas de cerezas con sabor a sangre falsa.

"Uf, quien dijo que las fiestas de los niños eran divertidas estaban dementes". Rose dijo mientras perseguía a sus gemelos. Eran dos niñas de tres años, Sofía y Madeline, y tenían a Emmet completamente envuelto alrededor de sus dedos. Seguía dándoles más y más dulces, y Rose estaba frente a las consecuencias.

Esta fue una de las últimas fiestas organizadas para cualquiera de nuestros hijos, porque simplemente Alice estaba muy enferma por su embarazo. Ella y Jasper nunca antes hablaron sobre tener niños, pero hace seis meses, se enteraron de que Alice tenía un problema con el equilibrio hormonal y los médicos le dijeron que probablemente nunca tendría hijos. Alice se limitó a asentir completamente perturbada, y ahora aquí estaba, embarazada, y no se sorprendió lo más mínimo. Ella debió haberlo soñado, por lo que nunca se preocupó.

"Bella, ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?". Heidi preguntó mientras iba con algunos niños que necesitaban lavarse las manos.

"No, creo que lo tengo todo bajo control, aunque gracias". Le dije cuando cogí la tarta de la nevera y estratégicamente colocaba cinco velas en la parte superior.

Demetri, el marido de Heidi, se hizo cargo, como socio, de la compañía de Edward cuando su padre Marcus murió, y en realidad éramos muy buenos amigos desde entonces. Siempre había querido ser como Heidi, la odiaba porque estaba con mi marido, aunque él no recordara ser mi marido en ese momento.

Encendí las velas del pastel de Drácula, y todos cantaron feliz cumpleaños a un muy colorado Tony. Apagó las velas con rapidez y se sintió aliviado de que apartaran la atención de él cuando la multitud se dispersó de nuevo. Él era un poco como yo a la hora de tener a todos mirándole, era sólo una sensación incómoda para él, a diferencia de su hermana que era una mariposa social.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba disfrutando del pastel de crema y del helado, el piano de Edward empezó a sonar suavemente en el fondo. Carlie era natural, al igual que Edward, y ella nunca perdía la oportunidad de tocar para la multitud.

Cuatro horas y un gran lío más tarde, la fiesta finalmente se calmó y se fue el último de los invitados. Carlisle y Esme permanecieron durante unas horas más para ayudar a limpiar, pero todavía tenían un camino de tres horas de coche por delante. Bree estaba viviendo en California ya que iba a UCLA, así que no había venido a la fiesta, pero llamó y nos envió su amor.

"Necesitas sentarte". Edward me dijo en voz baja al oído mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí por detrás, y me frotaba el estómago con ternura.

"Odio estar sentada". Le dije cerrando mis ojos mientras me besaba en el cuello.

"Sí, pero tus pies están hinchados, y yo te estoy ofreciendo mis servicios". Su aliento fresco en mi cara envió ondas eléctricas a mi espalda.

"Oh sí, ¿y qué tipo de servicios son esos?". Le pregunté después de darme la vuelta y poner mis brazos detrás de su cuello.

"Un masaje en los pies". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vale". La ligera decepción era evidente en mi voz.

"Estás tan caliente todo el tiempo". Se rió de mí, sabiendo que me gustaban mucho más otros servicios.

"Sí, lo estoy". Le dije patéticamente. "¿Crees que alguna vez dejaré de estarlo?". Le pregunté con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Dios, espero que no". Él mostró su sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba, antes de arrástrame y llevarme arriba.

Nuestro bebé nació una semana más tarde, una niña de tres kilos y medio a la que llamamos Mackenzie Marie Cullen. Mackenzie era la abuela de Edward y Marie era mi segundo nombre, que era también el nombre de mi abuela. Ella era un bebé gordito que tenía un dulce temperamento, y al igual que su hermana, estaba a favor de Edward por encima de cualquier otra persona, pero no me quejaba.

Sentí realmente que nuestra familia estaba completa, pero aún más importante, me sentía como si nuestras vidas no pudieran haber sido más felices. A veces, cuando pensaba en la forma en que todo pasó, no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás y saber que había valido la pena. Cada dolor, cada lágrima, y cada horrible agonía que pasé cuando estábamos separados.

Yo solía creer que a todos en la vida sólo se les permitía tener cierta felicidad, antes de su buena suerte se acabara. Y después de perder a Edward en la forma en la que lo hice, esa creencia se reafirmó en mi mente hasta el día en que la magia del prado lo trajo de nuevo a mí para siempre. Ahora creía en los milagros, y en un poder mayor que cualquier cosa que pudiera comprender. Llamarlo fe, o tal vez aún más simple que eso, tal vez sea sólo la creencia común de que el amor está en todos. Pero cualquiera que sea el caso, sé en el fondo de mi alma que Edward y yo estaremos juntos a través de las pruebas que el tiempo nos dé.

... Y si por alguna razón, alguna fuerza imprevista viniera a amenazar nuestra apacible existencia celestial, los sueños premonitorios de Alice nos advertirían para que lo tuviéramos en cuenta.

**FIN**

**Y llegamos al final de la historia, como ya he dicho bastantes veces, muchísimas gracias por esos comentarios que me han animado mucho, tanto que el lunes subuiré otro, jejeje. **

**Y tambien muchísimas gracias a la autora knicnort3 por escribir esta increible historia y la que viene, que espero que os guste tambien :D**

**Besos para todas y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**


End file.
